Éclair et Vif
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: "Mais jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait avoué détester Lily Luna Potter. Ce n'était pas des mots qui s'assemblaient. Jamais. Mais comme il ne fallait jamais dire jamais, rien n'était encore joué."
1. Un courrier (presque) inattendu

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Un courrier (presque) inattendu.**

Lily Luna Potter était connue. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était la fille du célèbre Harry Potter. En fait, la célébrité qu'elle avait acquise à Poudlard n'avait rien à voir avec son père. Enfin, en partie, si. Mais c'était aussi en partie grâce à sa mère, dans ce cas-là. Elle n'était pas connue uniquement pour ce qu'avaient fait ses parents. Elle l'était pour ce qu'elle-même faisait, depuis quelques années.

Lily Luna Potter était une joueuse de Quidditch douée. Et pas qu'un peu, loin s'en faut. Elle était très douée. C'était inné, c'était certain, mais elle avait aussi développé son don. Parce qu'elle aimait ça, parce que ses deux frères et ses parents avaient activement participé à cette évolution de ses capacités, faisant abstraction de la modestie parfois agaçante de Lily, qui avait tendance à parler de chance et de hasard lorsqu'on lui disait qu'elle avait admirablement bien joué – mais son père avant elle avait déjà eu cette fâcheuse habitude de parler de chance au lieu d'accepter ses aptitudes, alors Lily était pardonnée de cette modestie qu'on disait héréditaire.

Oui, Lily était douée, et c'était pour cela qu'elle était connue. Outre ses prouesses au Quidditch, elle avait des notes excellentes – ses BUSE avaient donné des résultats Optimaux – et elle était appréciée bien plus qu'elle n'était détestée. À bien y réfléchir, pas grand monde ne la détestait réellement. Tout au plus la trouvait-on légèrement agaçante, et bien trop modeste. Mais jamais encore quelqu'un n'avait avoué détester Lily Luna Potter. Ce n'était pas des mots qui s'assemblaient. Jamais.

Mais comme il ne fallait jamais dire jamais, rien n'était encore joué.

…

Lily rajusta son sac sur son épaule après avoir payé le Magicobus et salué le contrôleur d'un grand sourire, qui s'effaça pour laisser place à une grimace sitôt qu'elle le dépassa. Elle détestait ce moyen de transport.

Faisant abstraction des regards qu'on lui lançait en la reconnaissant comme étant la fille de Harry Potter, elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la première barre de métal qui se présenta à elle, et ferma les yeux, même si elle savait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. En fait, ça ne changeait même rien du tout. Elle finirait par se sentir mal, avoir des nausées, et supplier Merlin de faire cesser aussi vite que possible ce trajet, même en ayant fermé les yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure, et donc pas autorisée à transplaner ?

Non, meilleure question.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son balai pour se déplacer ? Fichu Code International du Secret Magique. Même si elle était entièrement d'accord avec ce Code, et même si elle lui trouvait un intérêt inégalé, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle le bafouerait volontiers à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire un déplacement. Malheureusement, comme aujourd'hui encore elle n'allait pas enfreindre la loi, elle n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Le seul avantage qu'elle avait trouvé jusqu'à présent au Magicobus, c'est qu'il la menait directement devant l'allée menant à la maison des Potter, en un seul morceau, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas lors d'un transplanage. Et en balai, le risque de voir sa route déviée était toujours présent.

Mais quand même, songea-t-elle en descendant du Magicobus, non loin de la New Forest, en tentant de ne pas songer à son envie de rendre la barquette de fruits qu'elle avait mangée sur le Chemin de Traverse, de tous les moyens de transport que possédaient les Sorciers, les seuls qui étaient autorisés étaient aussi les plus désagréables. Parce que transplaner n'était pas sans risque, et utiliser un Portoloin ou le réseau de Cheminées exigeait un certain nombre de conditions pas toujours faciles à remplir.

Comme elle savait que repenser à son voyage en Magicobus ne ferait rien d'autre que lui donner encore plus de vertiges et l'envie de vomir, Lily décida d'occulter cet affreux moment qu'elle venait de passer en songeant à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle avait rejoint une amie et camarade de Gryffondor, et elles avaient passé leur journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme presque toujours lorsqu'elles se voyaient. Elles avaient passé l'âge où elles voulaient rester à la maison de l'une ou de l'autre, et préféraient, en tant qu'adolescentes de seize ans, flâner là où régnait une animation permanente, et où se trouvaient les magasins.

L'amie qu'elle avait vue aujourd'hui, Meredith Events, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie pour Lily. Elles étaient devenues amies lors de leur première année à Poudlard, au cours de leur première semaine, et elles l'étaient toujours depuis ce temps. Bien sûr, parfois, elles se disputaient. Mais qui ne se disputait pas ? Personne. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elles n'avaient pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elles avaient organisé une sortie pour se voir une dernière fois avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Meredith partait pour les prochaines semaines avec ses parents, et elles ne se verraient plus avant le premier septembre. Meredith ayant rejoint Lily après que sa lettre de Poudlard soit arrivée ce matin, elle avait voulu faire ses achats de fournitures scolaires avant de partir en vacances, afin de ne pas devoir les faire au dernier moment, en rentrant de vacances, la veille de la rentrée. Lily, elle, aurait le plaisir d'ouvrir sa lettre en arrivant chez elle. Ce matin, elle était partie tôt avec son père, qui avait une réunion avant huit heures avec le Ministre de la Magie et des chefs des Bureaux des Aurors d'autres pays. Ils étaient partis si tôt que même les hiboux distribuant les journaux n'étaient pas encore venus déposer ceux que recevait la famille Potter.

Ne pas avoir fait ses courses en même temps que son amie ne dérangeait pas Lily. Cela lui redonnerait l'occasion de passer une journée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire les boutiques. Et cette fois, elle pourrait passer plus de temps dans la boutique de Quidditch. Si elle était seule, elle ne se gênait pas pour y passer des heures. Elle ne se lassait jamais d'être au milieu de balais, des cirages et de tout ce qui avait trait au sport préféré des sorciers.

Contournant une zone critique de leur jardin, où se terraient des Gnomes particulièrement tenaces que son fléreur, Didi, se faisait une joie de chasser, Lily releva les yeux pour mieux voir où elle se dirigeait. En avançant dans l'allée, elle réalisa alors que la maison, qui aurait dû être fermée (elle était la seule personne à rentrer aussi tôt, son père ne rentrant jamais avant dix-huit heures, et sa mère ayant une réunion avec d'autres journalistes sportifs) était en réalité grande ouverte. Toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient béantes. Certaines claquaient à cause des courants d'air, mais se rouvraient magiquement – si un sorcier avait donné l'ordre qu'elles soient ouvertes, alors elles le seraient.

Au lieu de s'en inquiéter et de s'armer de sa baguette, Lily sourit doucement en secouant la tête, et prit tout son temps pour rejoindre la maison. Elle fit même un détour pour décrocher une pomme d'un arbre fruitier du jardin, et croqua dedans, avant de grimper les premières marches du perron.

Il y avait une personne, chez les Potter, qui ne fermait jamais les portes (depuis toujours, il avait peur du noir et des espaces clos), et cette personne s'appelait Albus Severus Potter, l'un des deux frères de Lily. C'est pour cela que Lily n'était pas inquiète de voir la maison dans un tel état. Cela voulait simplement dire que son frère était présent.

\- Al, dit tranquillement Lily en entrant dans la maison, ce n'est pas un moulin, ferme quelques portes ou fenêtres, par Merlin !

\- Tu parles comme maman ! se plaignit son frère.

La voix provenant de la cuisine, Lily s'y dirigea naturellement, tout en fronçant les sourcils en se souvenant d'un détail. Son frère n'aurait pas dû être là. D'accord, il vivait encore ici, mais il était parti en vacances avec son meilleur ami, pour faire du camping, et il n'aurait pas dû rentrer avant deux semaines. Tout en mordant à nouveau dans sa pomme, Lily recalcula les dates, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le résultat était toujours le même, et Albus n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Elle termina sa pomme, la jeta, refit le calcul et comprit qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

C'était bien Albus dans la cuisine, assis et lisant une lettre qui l'intéressait particulièrement, à tel point qu'il ne leva même pas les yeux vers sa sœur lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

\- T'es pas censé être en vacances ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Si elle avait espéré voir son frère la regarder une fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé, elle dut revoir à la baisse ses espérances. Sa question n'arracha aucune réaction à Albus, et elle n'eut la certitude qu'il l'avait entendue que lorsqu'il se décida à lui répondre, après deux minutes de silence, que Lily passa debout, les bras croisés, en attendant que son frère donne un signe de vie.

\- J'en avais marre d'entendre Scorpius se plaindre, soupira finalement Albus. Même dans son sommeil ! Et Rose par-ci, et Rose par-là… Sérieusement, ces deux-là… J'en peux plus. S'ils ne voulaient pas que ça fasse un raffut pas possible, ils n'avaient qu'à le dire avant aux parents, plutôt que de les mettre devant le fait accompli. Tu m'étonnes que Ron et le père de Scorpius aient vu rouge en les voyant main dans la main… Ils croyaient tous les deux qu'ils sortaient avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Mes oreilles sifflent encore, après la rage de Ron. Rage disproportionnée, mais équivalente à celle du père de Scorpius. C'était magnifique, tout le quai a pu en profiter, ironisa Albus.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, grimaça Lily, qui se rappelait aussi bien que lui de ce qui s'était produit sur le quai 9 ¾.

Les personnes présentes n'étaient pas prêtes d'oublier la réaction de Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy en réalisant que leur progéniture ne sortait pas avec la personne à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Et qu'elle sortait avec l'enfant d'une personne qu'ils avaient pris soin de détester durant pas moins de sept années, et même un peu plus. Ils avaient tellement crié, tempêté, pesté que le seul moyen qu'avaient trouvé Rose et Scorpius de les calmer, après trois jours à vivre avec des pères dont la rage ne faiblissait pas, était de leur dire qu'ils acceptaient de rompre, afin d'éviter des ulcères à tout le monde. Ils s'étaient dit que cela ne serait pas trop difficile à vivre – apparemment, selon les paroles d'Albus, ils avaient tort. D'ailleurs, pour autant que le sache Lily, la situation n'était pas non plus facile pour Rose. Elle l'avait vue une semaine plus tôt, et ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était les yeux rouges et bouffis de Rose, qu'elle expliquait être la cause d'une allergie – alors que jusqu'à présent, Rose n'avait jamais été allergique à rien, et ça, Lily le savait très bien.

Comme son frère ne répondait pas, Lily s'approcha et tapa du poing sur la table, pour attirer à nouveau son attention. Albus était pourtant une personne attentive , capable de diviser son attention sur plusieurs conversations à la fois, mais, parfois, il était tout simplement trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait pour réellement prêter garde à ce qui l'entourait.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Albus en levant les yeux. Ah, oui, pardon. Donc, je suis là parce que j'ai reçu un hibou, ce matin. Tu connais le petit magasin de chaudrons, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Celui que j'adore ? Et dont j'ai vu le patron il y a quelques semaines, pour discuter avec lui de son travail, de la qualité de ses chaudrons, des importations qu'il faisait, et de l'atelier qu'il a en arrière-boutique pour faire des réparations ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Eh bah, ils viennent de m'engager.

Et Albus se replongea dans la lecture de la lettre qu'il tenait toujours en main.

Lily soupira. Elle avait certainement mal entendu. Albus ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça.

\- Redis-moi ça ?

\- Ils viennent de m'engager.

Abandonnant cette bataille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une boisson chaude pour se donner du courage, Lily se tourna vers les placards, qui renfermaient les préparations destinées à Albus, Lily et James, tous les trois ayant des goûts particuliers en termes de boissons.

\- Oh, tu me prépares un cappuccino ? demanda Albus aussitôt qu'il comprit ce que comptait faire Lily.

\- Je croyais que je ne savais pas les faire, bougonna Lily tout en prenant tout de même de quoi préparer quelque chose pour son frère aussi. Al, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils viennent de m'engager » ? reprit-elle aussitôt qu'elle eût mis l'eau à bouillir et sortit deux tasses.

\- Que j'abandonne l'année de formation pour la construction et réparation de chaudrons. De toute façon, je sais déjà tout sur le sujet. Donc pas besoin. Je vais en vendre, et en réparer. Bref, je rentre dans la vie active. Génial, non ?

Lily ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément, le temps que soient prêtes les deux boissons. Non, elle ne trouvait pas ça génial du tout, et elle avait une vague idée d'autres personnes qui ne trouveraient pas ça génial non plus. Leurs parents.

Elle se laissa une petite minute de répit en versant l'eau chaude dans les tasses. À présent pleines d'une boisson fumante, elle les prit et alla s'installer en face d'Albus. Il prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendit, la remercia d'un signe de tête puis trempa ses lèvres dans le cappuccino, savourant apparemment le goût. Puis, il fixa longuement Lily, qui détourna le regard. Albus avait les mêmes yeux que leur père, et lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, Lily n'arrivait pas à dissocier Albus de Harry, et donc reprocher à son frère des décisions bien trop souvent irréfléchies, bien trop souvent prises sans songer aux conséquences. Or, elle devait rester concentrée aujourd'hui. Ne pas penser à Albus qui avait le même regard sage que Harry, parce qu'au contraire de leur père, il ne l'était pas du tout. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire revenir sur sa décision, elle en avait pleinement conscience, mais elle pouvait peut-être réussir à le raisonner. Un peu.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore ici, dans ce cas-là ? soupira-t-elle. Si papa et maman te voient, ils vont te demander ce que tu fais ici. Et si tu réponds ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, je suis certaine qu'ils ne vont pas être très contents.

Albus grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe absente, avant de lever des yeux fiers vers sa petite sœur. Refusant de se laisser amadouer, Lily lui adressa un regard éloquent. Il avait intérêt à s'expliquer, et vite. Albus, sous l'insistance de sa sœur, perdit un peu de sa prestance. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et indomptables, et les désordonna encore plus. Lui et Lily avaient tous les deux hérité des cheveux de Harry – tout peigne ou brosse qui s'y aventurait finissait brisé.

\- Déjà, je te rappelle que James aussi a abandonné son année d'études, à la sortie de Poudlard.

\- Je te rappelle que James est parti faire le tour du monde pour oublier la mort d'Astrid, souffla Lily. Et il a fait son année en revenant. Il a pu faire son stage là où il avait trouvé l'année précédente, tout en suivant son année d'études, et sans trop penser à elle. Ne te sers pas de lui pour justifier ce que tu fais, c'est totalement différent et tu le sais.

Albus grimaça. La petite amie de leur grand frère, James, était décédée peu après le début des vacances, alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux débuter leurs études après Poudlard. James avait été anéanti, et avait dit qu'il souhaitait partir faire un tour du monde pour se changer les idées, pour s'éloigner de ce pays qui lui rappelait sans cesse Astrid. Quand il était revenu, il paraissait aller mieux, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, Albus et Lily le savaient très bien. James allait mieux quelques minutes, quelques heures, parfois quelques jours, dans le meilleur des cas, mais cela ne durait jamais, et ensuite, il se laissait sombrer dans une nouvelle mélancolie. C'était pour cela que jamais personne n'avait pu oublier Astrid. Tous voyaient James être un jeune homme triste, et tout le monde se souvenait qu'Astrid Smith était la cause de cette tristesse.

Comme Albus et Lily, en cet instant précis.

\- Ouais, je me doutais que tu dirais un truc comme ça. Du coup, on est d'accord sur le fait que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée de leur annoncer ça de cette façon. Mais ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai pensé à une façon de leur dire qui est plus adaptée !

\- Dis-moi tout, je suis curieuse de t'entendre m'expliquer comment tu vas fuir la colère de maman une fois qu'elle t'aura entendu, se moqua Lily.

\- En fait, tu vas m'aider pour ça, répondit Albus, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Lily réussit difficilement à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- C'est beau de rêver.

Albus haussa les sourcils moqueusement, et reposa enfin la lettre qu'il lisait lorsque sa sœur était rentrée. Ses yeux attirés par le mouvement d'Albus se posèrent immédiatement sur l'en-tête, et Lily constata que cette lettre n'était absolument pas destinée à son frère. En réalité, elle était pour elle. Car, qui d'autre qu'elle recevait encore des lettres de Poudlard ? La dernière reçue par Albus était celle des résultats de ses ASPIC, et elle datait de plusieurs semaines. Elle était arrivée le même jour que celle annonçant à Lily ses résultats de BUSE. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Albus reçoive une lettre de Poudlard.

Ce qui voulait dire que cette lettre était pour Lily, qu'Albus avait lu le courrier de sa sœur. Encore.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, à un moment donné du repas, j'annoncerai donc à papa et maman pourquoi je suis ici ce soir. Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'énerver, de me rappeler que je voulais absolument faire cette formation, et tous ces arguments qui étaient convaincants il y a quelques semaines et qui ne le sont plus aujourd'hui, je leur annoncerai que leur fille chérie et adorée a été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et alors là, ils oublieront tout pour te féliciter…, dit tranquillement Albus en ouvrant sa paume vers Lily, et en lui montrant le badge brillant qui y reposait. Ensuite, quand le sujet reviendra à mon nouveau travail, tu diras que tu me soutiens. Parce que tu m'adores, tout simplement, et aussi parce que si tu ne fais pas ça, je vais demander à tous les cousins d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de ta nomination, et on sait tous les deux que tu n'as aucune envie d'être au centre d'une telle fête, capitaine, termina son frère en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle passa de la lettre, posée sur la table, au badge, dans la main de son frère. Et puis, rapidement et avec les réflexes qui rappelaient à tous qu'elle était une excellente joueuse de Quidditch et une attrapeuse hors-pair, elle s'approcha de la table, prit la lettre d'une main et faucha le badge de l'autre. Frénétiquement, elle lut la lettre, et vérifia que le badge était bien authentique. Albus aurait, après tout, tout à fait pu lui faire une farce. Mais quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas une farce, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle était la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Rien que ça.

\- Bon, entre nous, cette nouvelle n'étonne personne, soupira dramatiquement Albus. Après que tu n'aies eu que des Optimaux à tes BUSE, la seule façon qu'il te restait de nous rappeler ta supériorité était d'être nommée capitaine. Lily l'élève parfaite. Ah, c'est vrai, maintenant, on t'appelle Potter l'Éclair.

Lily ne releva pas le ton moqueur de son frère. Il avait toujours trouvé que ce surnom était trop facile à donner à Lily. Elle se contenta de repousser ses lunettes sur son nez et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle avait été nommée capitaine. Elle n'en revenait pas. Non pas que le choix la surprenne réellement mais, tout de même, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle aurait cru qu'un élève de septième année serait nommé, plutôt qu'elle, et qu'elle obtiendrait cette reconnaissance l'année suivante. Après tout, il y avait deux élèves de septième année dans l'équipe, et les plus âgés étaient souvent choisis en priorité pour le poste.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le badge dans le creux de sa main, et ressentit une immense fierté à savoir qu'il serait épinglé sur sa poitrine dès la rentrée. Sur le fond rouge du badge se détachaient les lettres dorées formant le mot « capitaine ». Elle sourit un peu idiotement, ce que son frère lui fit immédiatement remarquer.

Ah, oui. Albus. Il était toujours là. Lily en avait presque oublié sa présence. Avant de se réjouir entièrement de cette nomination, Lily avait quelques détails à régler.

Elle se composa un air sérieux, et releva les yeux vers Albus. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, et de se lancer dans des négociations fraternelles.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas me payer, Al ?

\- Te payer ?

Albus savait très bien feindre l'incompréhension, et beaucoup de personnes se laissaient prendre à ses airs innocents. Mais Lily vivait avec lui depuis toujours. C'était Albus qui l'avait mise sur son premier balai, avec James. C'était Albus qui lui avait appris l'art de la manipulation. Albus qui avait su lui montrer comment faire croire qu'on ne savait rien d'une affaire, alors qu'on en était l'instigateur.

En somme, si les airs d'Albus pouvaient tromper encore quelques personnes, jamais encore ils n'avaient trompé Lily. Elle savait que lorsqu'Albus prenait une telle expression, c'est qu'il était en tort et qu'il espérait que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Dommage pour lui, Lily le connaissait trop bien.

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, tu as lu mon courrier, une fois encore. Alors que les parents t'ont interdit de le faire depuis… des années. Sans oublier que je déteste ça…

Albus lisait le courrier de sa sœur quand ça lui chantait, et ce depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans. À l'époque, c'était pour s'assurer qu'aucun garçon n'écrivait des mots doux à Lily. Depuis, c'était une sale habitude que Lily endiguait comme elle le pouvait. Malheureusement, elle ne réussissait jamais à la vaincre totalement. C'était une habitude qui était aussi tenace qu'un Gnome était têtu, en revenant inlassablement dans le même jardin. Elle avait cru que James ramènerait Albus à la raison, en revenant de son tour du monde, mais il avait trouvé l'initiative formidable, et n'hésitait pas à l'aider dans sa tâche. Lily avait donc deux frères fouineurs, et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle leur faisait payer ce non-respect de sa vie privée.

\- Ensuite, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais dire aux parents que je trouve formidable que tu commences à travailler dès l'année prochaine, plutôt que de faire une année d'études ?

\- Bah…

Albus grimaça, et leva les mains vers ses cheveux, les y enfonçant afin d'aggraver le désordre naturel qui y régnait. Lily essaya de ne pas s'attendrir de ce geste. Elle garda un air sévère, et repoussa à nouveau ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et elle eut le plaisir de voir Albus déglutir, soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que je suis ton grand frère et que tu m'adores ? tenta-t-il.

Lily secoua la lettre.

\- Tu as lu mon courrier.

\- J'ai acheté plein de fruits. Ceux que tu adores.

\- Tu as lu mon courrier…, répéta lentement Lily.

Albus parut désemparé, totalement perdu et impuissant face à la riposte de Lily. Il était clair qu'il avait espéré que sa sœur, abasourdie par la nouvelle, ne penserait pas à de tels détails. Mais, bien sûr, c'était idiot de croire que Lily se laisserait déstabiliser par une telle nouvelle. C'était Albus qui lui avait appris à ne jamais se laisser désarçonner par ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Albus. Je viendrai avec toi la prochaine fois que tu iras au magasin de Quidditch. Et je ne lis plus ton courrier pour les trois prochains jours.

Lily haussa un sourcil. Les trois prochains jours ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Surtout que si Albus était ici ce soir, il repartirait certainement dès le lendemain retrouver Scorpius, et ce pour encore deux semaines, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait peu de risques pour qu'il essaie d'ouvrir le courrier de Lily, et de le lire. Ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Et ce qu'elle s'empressa de lui rappeler.

\- Les trois prochaines semaines, d'accord, mais pas plus ! s'énerva Albus. Et je compte sur toi pour m'appuyer avec les parents, c'est compris ?

\- Ce sera un peu plus cher, dans ce cas-là…

\- T'es dure, en affaires ! se plaignit Albus.

\- C'est parce que tu m'as tout appris, plaisanta Lily avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Albus soupira, mais hocha la tête, et Lily sut qu'elle venait de convaincre son frère de la laisser choisir le cadeau qu'il lui ferait pour obtenir ses faveurs.

Elle, elle repartit dans la contemplation de sa lettre. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, et un instant plus tard, son fléreur, Didi, sauta sur ses genoux, malgré l'air réprobateur d'Albus qui tentait de faire croire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'aimait pas l'animal. Mais Lily s'en moqua, et ne fit aucune réflexion, pour une fois. Elle se contenta de passer un doigt sur le badge, d'en admirer l'éclat, de reposer sa lettre et de glisser une main dans la fourrure de son animal de compagnie.

Elle était la nouvelle capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer, elle s'en faisait la promesse maintenant qu'elle en avait le pouvoir.

Mais avant de tout chambouler, elle allait profiter de la nouvelle. Et préparer l'annonce de sa nomination. Elle en connaissait un qui avait beau être son concurrent, il allait être aussi content qu'elle d'apprendre qu'elle était capitaine.

Elle réalisa alors qu'Albus était toujours en train de lui parler, sans qu'elle ne l'écoute depuis quelques minutes.

\- Et au fait, avec James, on a prévu de t'offrir une chouette, cette année, parce que je ne suis plus à Poudlard et que je ne pourrai plus savoir tout ce qui t'arrive immédiatement. Bref, on veut que tu aies une chouette. Avec James, vous avez ce miroir, mais moi, ça ne me plaît pas d'être obligé de demander le miroir à James. Donc, je veux que tu aies une chouette.

\- Tu sais que j'ai seize ans, et plus besoin de vous ? railla Lily en oubliant momentanément ses plans pour annoncer sa nomination.

\- Tu auras toujours besoin de nous. Ou, plutôt, on aura toujours besoin de croire que tu as besoin de nous. Bref, ne change pas de sujet ! Tu n'auras plus ton fichu fléreur, mais une chouette. Voilà tout. Et pas de discussions.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'il n'y ait pas de discussions, grommela Lily entre ses dents. Maintenant, lève-toi, et aide-moi à préparer à manger. Papa et maman vont rentrer, et si rien n'est prêt, je peux t'assurer que même en disant que je suis contente que tu aies trouvé un travail, rien n'y fera, ils ne t'écouteront pas.

Albus soupira, et se leva à la suite de sa sœur. Se rapprochant d'elle, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue.

\- C'était pour quoi, ça ? soupira Lily.

\- Pour te féliciter pour ton badge, dit-il tranquillement. Tu vas tout déchirer, en tant que capitaine, assura-t-il.

Lily rosit. Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Mais elle allait faire de son mieux.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! Approchez, n'ayez pas peur, je vais essayer d'être brève et d'arrêter mes délires complètement loufoques en termes d'écriture, ce que je me dois d'expliquer. Cette histoire est un genre de suite, même si elle peut se lire indépendamment (normalement) de l'histoire de base dont elle découle, parce que les éléments importants seront réexpliqués, comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été écrits - normalement, tout du moins. Pour ceux qui sont arrivés ici et qui souhaiteraient savoir de quelle ff découle celle-ci, je vous invite à lire_ Invisible, _que vous trouverez sur mon profil._

 _Cette histoire est sur Lily Luna Potter, se passe à Poudlard, et... je pense que c'est le plus important que je puisse vous dire à l'heure actuelle. Elle comporte déjà une quinzaine de chapitres, et la moitié est tout juste atteinte, donc nous risquons de nous voir pour un moment durant. Pour ceux qui viennent en cours de route, bienvenue ! Pour ceux qui sont là pour la "suite" d'_ Invisible _, je tiens à vous annoncer que nous allons avoir un registre bieeeeeen plus léger que celui d'_ Invisible _. Promis, pas de morts, de jurons, et tout ça, dès le second chapitre. Et pire ! Il n'y en aura presque pas. Incroyable mais vrai. Enfin. Et les chapitres seront bien plus courts, aussi (comment ça, je ne pouvais pas faire pire ? Ne me mettez pas au défi, je suis capable de le faire, juste pour vous contredire...) Allez, reprenons._

 _Voici une histoire sur Lily Luna Potter, qui débute alors qu'elle est en 6ème année à Poudlard, et qui se poursuivra jusqu'en 7ème année (pas dit que j'aille jusqu'à la fin de la septième année, la fin pouvant se produire à plusieurs moments de l'histoire, donc on verra bien). Il y aura du Quidditch, des excursions nocturnes, des disputes, des frères envahissants et tristes, et encore plein de choses que je vous laisserai découvrir au fur et à mesure ! Et avant de nous quitter pour nous retrouver la semaine prochaine, sachez que je suis extrêmement critique envers cette histoire, me demandant toujours si j'ai bien fait de prendre cette ligne directive. Alors... je vous laisse le soin d'en juger ! Sur ce, je vous dis à mardi prochain, sans oublier de remercier_ **DelfineNotPadfoot** _pour la correction de chapitre !_


	2. Le train s'ébranle

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Le train s'ébranle.**

Comme à chaque premier septembre, le quai de la gare 9 ¾ était bondé. S'y précipitaient et s'y bousculaient des élèves à la recherche de leurs amis, des parents qui portaient des malles, des balais ou des cages d'animaux, et des créatures magiques qui s'étaient échappées de leur prison temporaire et après qui les propriétaires couraient. Certains élèves étaient avec d'autres, parlant de leurs vacances, montrant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient rapportés de leurs voyages. Sur ce quai, à cette date, comme toujours, l'agitation était à son paroxysme.

Lily Potter n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle aussi était légèrement malmenée, mais au lieu que ce soit par la foule, c'était par ses deux grands frères, James et Albus, qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des recommandations de dernière minute. Des recommandations si prévisibles qu'elle se demandait sincèrement, en même temps qu'elle essayait de se dégager de leur discours, s'ils n'avaient pas répété tout cela pour être au point le jour de son départ. Ses frères étaient selon toute vraisemblance ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à accepter qu'elle soit seule, sans autre Potter, à retourner à Poudlard cette année.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel une dernière fois, se disant que cela pourrait décourager ses frères de parler, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils étaient lancés, comme des Nifleurs sur la piste de bijoux, aussi prit-elle son mal en patience, et se força-t-elle à les écouter. Un peu. Simplement pour savoir à quel niveau de banalités se trouvaient leurs conseils.

\- On exige une lettre un jour sur deux, commença Albus. Et le jour sans lettre, tu contactes James grâce à votre miroir.

Mais bien sûr, se dit Lily.

\- Et tu nous expliques dans le détail comment se sont passées les sélections, ajouta James.

Tiens, il s'intéressait plus au Quidditch maintenant qu'elle était capitaine, réalisa Lily.

\- Surtout, tu fais attention à ne pas avoir trop de retenues.

Alors là, c'était Ste Mangouste se moquant de la charité.

\- Oh, et ne fais pas de pistes glissantes dès ton arrivée !

James n'était pas celui qui lui en faisait pourtant toujours une, à peine avaient-ils posé les pieds au château… ? se demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, parce que ça, ça va te donner une retenue, c'est certain.

Albus avait battu un record du nombre de retenues en une semaine, l'année précédente. Il était vraiment mal placé pour donner ce genre de conseils à Lily.

\- Pense à bien manger, surtout après avoir couru.

James avait le pire régime alimentaire que connaissait Lily.

\- Et n'oublie pas de boire au moins deux litres d'eau par jour.

Albus ne buvait jamais d'eau. Des sirops, des tas de boissons sucrées, mais jamais d'eau. Et il osait lui donner des conseils ? En dernier recours, et pour cesser cette stupide mascarade, Lily lança un regard en biais à ses parents, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

\- Et évidemment, n'oublie pas de te bro…

La phrase de James mourut dans sa gorge, tout comme celle qu'Albus s'apprêtait à formuler. Lily sourit largement à son père, qui tentait de ne pas paraître trop fier de lui, bien qu'il ne cachât pas être celui ayant lancé un sortilège de mutisme à ses deux fils. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa cape de voyage, et fit un pas en avant vers Lily.

\- Maintenant que nous avons enfin la paix, ta mère et moi allons pouvoir parler, dit tranquillement Harry Potter. Profite bien de ton année, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Surtout maintenant que tu es tranquille, sans Albus pour te suivre de partout ! renchérit Ginny Potter. Promis, je t'enverrai tous les articles de Quidditch en avant-première.

\- Merci, maman, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, plaisanta Lily.

Elle serra rapidement ses parents dans ses bras, puis, alors qu'elle voulut récupérer sa chouette, qui était pour le moment sur l'épaule de James, elle se retrouva prise en étau dans une étreinte fraternelle dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Surtout que celle-ci était sur le point de l'étouffer.

\- Je vais finir par rater mon train, grogna Lily, en espérant que cela leur suffirait à la relâcher.

Mais rien à faire, et à vrai dire, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils l'aient entendue, vu la faiblesse de sa voix. Maintenant qu'ils étaient muets, ils semblaient se faire un devoir de ne plus la laisser partir sans lui avoir fait des adieux forts en émotions. Et pour ce faire, ils devaient apparemment la serrer dans leurs bras. Quitte à ce qu'elle rate le train.

\- Maman, papa…, implora Lily.

Ses parents, se retenant difficilement de rire, réussirent à séparer les deux frères de Lily. Elle en profita pour reprendre sa chouette – avec un peu de chance, la présence du volatile sur son épaule lui permettrait d'échapper à une autre étreinte, et les embrassa tous rapidement.

\- J'envoie une lettre à tout le monde dès que possible, leur assura-t-elle. James, surveille ton miroir.

Son frère aîné leva le pouce pour dire qu'il comprenait et ferait attention à son éventuel appel. Lily savait qu'il ne la rassurait que pour lui faire plaisir. Il était tellement désordonné qu'il ratait un appel sur deux sur son miroir, parce qu'il ne savait jamais où il l'avait posé après sa dernière utilisation.

\- File, tu vas rater le train, soupira sa mère. Ton père l'a déjà fait, et je t'assure que rien n'empêche les professeurs d'être en colère dans une situation pareille…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, à l'exception de Harry, et Albus et James le firent silencieusement. Lily, après un dernier signe de la main, s'empara de sa malle. Sans surprise, ses deux frères l'aidèrent à la porter jusqu'au train, avant de finalement la laisser partir à Poudlard, sans eux. Elle était certaine qu'ils allaient ruminer son départ, même s'ils allaient dire à tous leurs amis et cousins qu'ils n'étaient pas excessivement tristes de savoir que Lily partait sans eux à Poudlard.

La porte du Poudlard Express se referma derrière elle, et Lily adressa un dernier signe de la main à sa famille, juste avant que le train ne se mette en route.

Une fois débarrassée de ses deux frères légèrement surprotecteurs - légèrement, parce que s'ils l'étaient trop, jamais Lily n'aurait pu se débarrasser d'eux aussi facilement, même avec l'aide de ses parents - Lily se hâta de trouver le compartiment où étaient déjà ses amis - elle avait vu Sean Vance et Meredith Events monter dans le train quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle était persuadée d'avoir vu Matt Rivers et Basile Martell en faire de même, parce qu'ils étaient toujours en avance.

Sa nouvelle chouette sur l'épaule - c'était Sean qui allait être content, il n'avait jamais aimé le fléreur de Lily qui traînait dans tous les dortoirs et perdait trop de poils à son goût - et sa lourde malle traînant difficilement derrière elle, Lily remonta les couloirs du train, indifférente aux nombreux regards insistants qu'elle devinait dans son sillage. C'était une maigre peine, lorsque son nom de famille était Potter. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à vivre avec, et elle savait faire s'en aller les personnes qui étaient trop envahissantes, trop demandeuses d'informations sur ses parents.

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver ses amis, effectivement tous dans le même compartiment. Elle fut accueillie par des exclamations de joie, et tous lui firent signe de rentrer immédiatement, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Le départ du Poudlard Express était toujours mouvementé, et beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas encore de compartiment. On se bousculait plus dans les couloirs que sur le quai quelques minutes plus tôt, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

\- On s'est demandés si tes frères allaient finalement te laisser monter dans le train, plaisanta Meredith.

Ses yeux noisette riaient doucement, et elle passa une main dans ses mèches châtaines pour les dégager de son visage, afin que Lily puisse apprécier pleinement le sourire qu'elle lui offrait.

Sean, son petit ami, sourit à cette réflexion. Sean faisait partie de ces adolescents qui avaient de l'avance sur les autres. Il avait eu une poussée de croissance avant tout le monde, et dépassait encore bon nombre de leurs camarades d'une tête. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé au cours de l'été, et cachaient presque entièrement ses yeux marron. Il était le petit-ami de Meredith depuis la fin de leurs épreuves de BUSE, et alors qu'avant cela il n'était qu'un camarade aux yeux de Lily, elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier.

\- Elle vous observait par la fenêtre, prête à te crier que le train allait partir, expliqua-t-il.

Meredith lui donna un vague coup de coude dans les côtes pour le punir de se moquer, mais son large sourire démentait sa colère, tout comme les rires de Matt et Basile.

\- S'ils pouvaient me donner des cours à la maison, pour être sûrs que je ne sois pas en dehors de leur champ de vision plus de cinq minutes, ils le feraient, assura Lily. Mais comme mes parents, eux, ne peuvent plus me supporter au bout de deux mois, ils me jettent dans le train.

\- Tout le monde sait que les Potter détestent leurs enfants, bien sûr, rit Matt. Elle est sympa, ta chouette ! ajouta-t-il en désignant la magnifique chouette lapone.

\- Cadeau de mes grands frères, pour être certains que je n'oublie pas de leur écrire ! s'exclama Lily. J'étais triste de laisser Didi à la maison, mais mes parents l'adorent.

\- Grand bien leur fasse, grommela Sean. Je préfère un volatile plutôt que ta boule de poils qui n'arrêtait pas de mettre le bazar dans mes notes. Au moins, ta chouette ne dormira pas das la tour des Gryffondor. Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Arwen, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Le né-Moldu que je suis adhère à ce prénom ! s'exclama Matt, tout sourire.

Lily sourit doucement, et assura à Matt qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion, mais qu'elle était bien contente que le prénom lui plaise. Une fois cela dit, elle se décida enfin à monter sa malle dans le filet à bagages, plutôt que de la laisser à même le sol, où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Elle ne réalisa pas que le silence se faisait peu à peu dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers les autres Gryffondor, ils avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres. Suspicieuse, elle haussa un sourcil. Il y avait une semaine de cela, lorsque tous ses cousins avaient débarqué chez les Potter un sourire comme celui de ses amis aux lèvres, Lily avait été embarquée dans une fête surprise pour fêter sa nomination au poste de capitaine, malgré la promesse de son frère de ne pas faire des montagnes de l'événement. La fête ayant été mouvementée et pas comme elle les aimait, elle avait de quoi être légèrement inquiète en voyant ses amis afficher un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, pour elle tout du moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

\- Eh bien, commença Sean, on se demandait si tu allais avoir un badge, toi aussi, cette année… Tu sais, un certain badge de capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch...

\- Moi, je suis certaine qu'elle l'a eu, dit Meredith. Même si elle ne me l'a pas écrit dans ses nombreuses lettres…, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux ton de colère.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, il y a ce septième année qui…, la contredit Basile, étant immédiatement interrompu par Matt.

\- Évidemment qu'elle a eu le badge !

La tête que fit Basile aurait pu faire rire Lily – c'était un savant mélange entre le contentement et la crainte - mais elle était bien trop occupée à se concentrer sur ses joues, pour éviter de rougir, pour se préoccuper de l'expression de Basile.

\- Eh bien… oui, je l'ai eu, dit-elle, un peu gênée.

Mais son sourire valait toutes les gênes du monde.

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Matt en levant le poing en l'air.

\- Je savais que tu l'aurais, dit Meredith, plus calmement.

\- Tu le mérites vraiment, après tous les reproches sans fondement de Beng sur ta façon trop… battante d'appréhender les matchs, ajouta Sean en hochant la tête. Est-ce qu'il était réellement un Gryffondor, ou est-ce que le Choixpeau s'est trompé au moment de sa répartition ?

C'était une question que beaucoup se posaient, à force d'entendre Beng dire qu'il ne voulait pas être trop violent au cours des matchs.

\- Félicitations, dit Basile, son visage ayant retrouvé une expression totalement neutre. Mais du coup… Tu vas être la seule fille capitaine, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ça aurait pu être un problème si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée de ses deux frères et de ses cousins, et si elle ne connaissait aucun des capitaines. Et, aussi, si elle avait été facilement intimidée par les garçons. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas… Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne connais pas trop McWill et Young, mais le Vif, c'est pas un problème. Depuis le temps que je traîne avec lui, passer encore plus de temps avec lui ne risque pas de me déranger.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Meredith, qui ferma les yeux pour éviter de rencontrer le regard interrogateur de Lily, qui s'étonnait de cette réaction.

\- C'est sûr que Jay le Vif n'est jamais un problème, pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

Sean pinça le bras de Meredith pour lui intimer le silence, sans qu'aucune personne du compartiment ne le remarque.

\- Exactement, confirma Lily en se levant. Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la capitaine qui arrive en retard, et ainsi commencer à avoir des problèmes avec les autres capitaines, je vais me dépêcher d'aller dans le wagon.

Elle se leva, et, grimpant sur le siège, se mit à fouiller dans sa malle pour trouver son badge et l'épingler sur son pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Un doux sourire prit possession de ses lèvres en voyant que son statut de capitaine était visible aux yeux de tous. Elle ne voulait toutefois pas paraître trop contente de cette nomination, la vantardise n'avait jamais été une caractéristique très développée de sa personnalité, aussi redevint-elle sérieuse et annonça à ses amis qu'elle les verrait plus tard.

\- Sean, tu dois y aller aussi, lui rappela Meredith.

Le Préfet des Gryffondor soupira, comme peu décidé à accomplir ses devoirs, mais se leva tout de même et fit signe à Lily qu'il allait la suivre en dehors du compartiment.

L'agitation avait fortement diminué à présent que le train s'était mis en marche. Les compartiments étaient maintenant tous remplis d'élèves de Poudlard ayant retrouvé leurs amis, et leur racontant leur été et s'enthousiasmant de l'année à venir.

\- Stressée ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se mirent à déambuler dans les couloirs en direction de leur compartiment.

Dans le compartiment, jamais Lily n'aurait répondu honnêtement à cette question, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez proche de Basile, et qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses aux autres. Mais là, ils étaient entre eux, et Sean était une personne que Lily appréciait et qu'elle avait appris à connaître depuis qu'il sortait avec Meredith. Comme les couloirs étaient presque vides, elle se permit d'exprimer ses craintes à haute voix, sachant que Sean n'irait pas les répéter à tout le monde.

\- Un peu… Disons que depuis que je suis dans l'équipe, on s'attend toujours à ce que je fasse des miracles, vu que je suis la fille de mon père et de ma mère… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle alors que Sean se moquait de la tournure de sa phrase. Mais là, j'ai une nouvelle pression, celle de capitaine, et comme mon père l'était avant moi, on va encore me comparer à lui… Mais assez parlé de moi. Toi et Meredith, toujours ensemble alors ?

Pour ponctuer cela, elle le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule, faisant éclater de rire Sean Vance.

\- On dirait bien ! Mais elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire. Apparemment, tu vas être kidnappée dans la soirée pour avoir droit à tous les détails de notre été, puisque vous ne vous êtes plus vues depuis début août, et qu'elle ne voulait rien te dire par écrit, pour se venger de ne pas répondre lorsqu'elle te demandait si tu avais été nommée capitaine.

Ce fut au tour de Lily d'éclater de rire.

\- Je ne suis même pas surprise ! Je vais donc prendre mon mal en patience, et attendre ce soir pour connaître tous les détails.

\- Vous pourrez même en discuter avec vos chères camarades de dortoir…

Lily, cette fois, grimaça. Leurs deux camarades de dortoir, Callie McTomy et Abby Glitters, n'étaient pas très appréciées de Meredith et Lily. Disons qu'entre celle qui ne pensait qu'à son petit confort et celle qui ne disait jamais plus de trois mots et avait une passion légèrement effrayante pour la couleur noire, Lily et Meredith n'avaient jamais eu de grandes affinités avec elles.

\- Je crois qu'on va utiliser un petit sortilège d'Impassibilité, ou le bon vieil Assurdiato… Sean, je m'arrête là, dit soudainement Lily en s'immobilisant.

Sean pencha la tête vers le compartiment devant lequel s'était arrêtée Lily, et hocha la tête.

\- On se retrouve plus tard, alors. Tu veux que je t'attende et qu'on retourne au compartiment ensemble ?

La jeune fille hésita un bref instant, avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est gentil, mais non. Déjà, ce n'est pas sûr qu'on finisse en même temps, donc ce serait bête que l'un attende l'autre. Et ensuite, je crois que je serai capable de retrouver mon chemin toute seule, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et en tapotant l'épaule de Sean.

\- Message reçu, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Les amis de Lily savaient qu'elle n'aimait pas être contrainte à des horaires, ou forcée à attendre du monde. D'où la capitulation rapide de Sean. Lily n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment. Derrière, il n'y avait qu'un seul capitaine. Un grand sourire vint éclairer les deux visages - celui du capitaine de Serdaigle, en poste de capitaine pour la troisième année et celui d'attrapeur pour la cinquième année, et celui de Lily, qui prenait place en tant que capitaine pour la première fois, mais qui entamait sa quatrième année en tant qu'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- Salut, le Vif ! s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

\- Salut, l'Éclair, répondit plus calmement l'unique occupant du compartiment. J'aimerais avoir un air surpris, mais en toute honnêteté… Qui d'autre que toi pour ce poste ?

Lily rougit légèrement, avant de se reprendre et de s'asseoir sur le siège libre en face de Jason Seek, qui souriait tranquillement.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde semble penser, avoua-t-elle.

Il leva ses yeux marron clair, presque verts, au ciel.

\- Sauf toi, c'est ça ? Autant te le dire, l'Éclair, c'est être bien trop modeste que de paraître surprise par ce choix. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

Lily regarda autour d'elle, observant le compartiment, et eut la surprise de constater la présence de tasses et de boissons pour les capitaines. Son regard se ternit un peu lorsqu'elle ne vit que des sachets de thé.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas autre chose que du thé ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

Jason éclata de rire.

\- D'habitude, non, mais cette année, si, lui dit-il en mettant en avant la boisson préférée de Lily, le café latte.

Les trois enfants Potter, à la grande surprise de tous leurs amis et connaissances, ne buvaient pas de thé. Jamais. C'était quelque chose qu'ils gardaient secret ou, plutôt, qu'ils évitaient de dire lorsqu'ils se présentaient à du monde. L'année dernière (et Lily en gardait un souvenir intense et désagréable), Jason Seek l'avait appris. Il avait passé un long moment à se moquer de cette particularité, jusqu'à ce que Lily, qui ne supportait plus ses petites piques, finisse par s'énerver contre Jason, en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Il était tellement rare (pour ne pas dire que c'était la première fois) que Lily appelle Jason par son nom de famille que tous ceux qui étaient à côté des deux attrapeurs au moment de l'altercation avaient arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour les observer, ébahis. Et Jason Seek avait été si surpris qu'il n'avait plus su quoi dire durant une bonne minute, laissant le temps à Lily Potter de lui dire qu'au lieu de se préoccuper de ce qu'elle buvait, il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa petite amie qui était à sa recherche depuis une heure. Ou, alors, qu'il aille entraîner son équipe. Bref, qu'il la laisse tranquille. Une fois que Jason eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole, il avait souri et s'était excusé. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Lily pour qu'elle retrouve son calme, accepte ses excuses, et retourne à sa tasse de café latte.

Après cela, la relation entre les deux attrapeurs avait changé. D'amis, ils étaient devenus un peu plus qu'amis. S'ils avaient toujours pris le temps de discuter de Quidditch quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils faisaient à présent en sorte de se voir une fois par jour pour en parler. Ils avaient commencé à parler des entraînements qu'ils faisaient, en dehors du Quidditch, pour être en forme, et Jason lui avait même proposé de se joindre à lui et à une des batteuses de l'équipe de Serdaigle, lorsqu'ils allaient faire leur jogging. Lily avait accepté, parce qu'elle aimait bien Léana Raven. Et puis, tous les trois étaient en quelque sorte faits pour s'entendre. Ils avaient un certain passif. Un passif nommé Astrid Geneviève Smith.

Ancienne capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serdaigle, elle avait repéré le potentiel endormi de Jason Seek, et deviné que Léana Raven pouvait devenir une batteuse redoutable. Et si elle appartenait à la maison Serdaigle, les Gryffondor avaient aussi un certain attachement pour elle, étant donné qu'elle sortait avec James Sirius Potter, le plus âgé des deux frères de Lily. Elle avait donné des conseils à Lily lorsque celle-ci avait rejoint l'équipe de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, Astrid Smith ne faisait plus partie de leur cercle de connaissances. Peu après avoir terminé ses études à Poudlard, elle avait eu un accident de randonnée, et en était décédée, laissant derrière elle des amis anéantis, et un James Potter qui n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se remettre de cette perte.

Comme il ne s'agissait pas de souvenirs joyeux, Lily tenta de les occulter, et au lieu de laisser Jason lui demander comment allait James - parce que c'était quelque chose qui le préoccupait toujours - elle se décida à préparer son café latte en silence.

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressée, pour ta présentation aux capitaines ? s'enquit Jason après un instant de silence gênant qu'aucun ne voulait rompre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'étais un peu. Mais comme tu es là, ça va, avoua-t-elle avec une innocence déconcertante.

Si Jason parut surpris et gêné, il se reprit rapidement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Toi, je te connais ! Je sais que tu ne vas pas essayer de m'intimider, aujourd'hui. Alors que McWill et Young, je n'en suis pas certaine…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Lily savaient que ses lunettes lui tombaient toujours sur le bout du nez, mais qu'elle refusait de les faire resserrer en dehors des entraînements et des matchs de Quidditch. Elle disait que cela lui permettait de garder un pied dans la réalité que de les remonter régulièrement.

\- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ils ne sont pas si horribles que cela, la rassura Jason. McWill aime bien crier, de temps à autre, mais aujourd'hui, il devrait rester calme, plaisanta-t-il. Ce n'est que le premier jour, il ne devrait pas être énervé. Sauf si quelqu'un a fait tomber sa malle sur son pied. C'est déjà arrivé, et après ça, il était vraiment en colère. Mais il y a peu de chance que ça soit le cas à nouveau aujourd'hui.

Lily hocha la tête, rassurée en partie. Ce n'était jamais agréable d'être impressionnée par une personne qui ne devrait même pas avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur vous.

\- Alors, ton été ? demanda Jason afin de changer de sujet et d'avoir une discussion qui ne mettrait pas mal à l'aise Lily.

\- Entre les matchs de Quidditch où j'accompagnais ma mère, les résultats de mes BUSE, mes frères qui ne voulaient pas me lâcher et mon père qui voulait passer du temps avec moi, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'ennuyer, avoua Lily. Mais au moins, en passant du temps avec mon père, je pouvais entretenir ma forme physique. Depuis que de nouvelles exigences sportives sont en vigueur pour les Aurors, il doit lui aussi faire beaucoup de sport. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton été ?

\- J'ai réussi à aller voir quelques petites équipes de sélections, dit Jason. Pour voir un peu comment ça se passe durant les entraînements, ce que recherchent les sélectionneurs… Je pense que l'une d'entre elles devrait bien vouloir de moi.

Lily renifla, essayant à peine de cacher son dédain.

\- Quoi ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je reste persuadée que tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps dans une petite équipe comme ça. Tu devrais plutôt appeler les réserves des équipes de la ligue.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel. C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient déjà eue plusieurs fois.

\- Et moi, je reste persuadé que tu surestimes légèrement mes talents de joueur pour croire que des équipes de réserve vont réellement s'intéresser à un joueur de Poudlard.

\- Ça s'est déjà vu, rétorqua Lily. Il y en a même qui jouaient dans des équipes nationales alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'école !

\- Sache que je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que j'ai le même niveau que Krum à son âge…

Lily soupira. La discussion prenait toujours la même tournure, il était stupide de sa part de croire qu'aujourd'hui, elle réussirait à faire changer d'avis Jason Seek. Il était doué, c'était certain. Mais il était aussi incroyablement têtu, et il ne voulait pas croire Lily lorsque celle-ci lui disait qu'il pouvait demander à des équipes de réserve de la Ligue de Quidditch du Royaume-Uni de venir le voir sur un balai. Il avait toutes ses chances. Mais il disait que cela ne s'était plus vu depuis la fin de la guerre des sorciers, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change pour lui. Il préférait tenter sa chance dans une petite équipe, pour ensuite intégrer la Ligue. Ces petites équipes, surnommées dénicheuses de talent, s'étaient développées à la fin de la guerre. Les sorciers étaient alors plus confiants, plus détendus, et plus à même de vouloir faire un métier qui leur plaisait, plutôt que de faire un métier qui les protégerait. Seulement, tout le monde ne pouvait pas entrer dans les équipes de la Ligue. Il y avait forcément un manque de place, sans oublier que les équipes possédaient déjà de bons joueurs. Alors, des équipes en dehors de la Ligue s'étaient formées. Si elles avaient d'abord eu pour but de simplement permettre à des passionnés de continuer à jouer au Quidditch sans que ce ne soit à un niveau professionnel, il y avait cinq de ces équipes qui permettaient de rejoindre une équipe de la Ligue après un bref séjour chez elles, parce qu'elles avaient de bons contacts. Mais obtenir une place dès Poudlard, une place dans une équipe qui avait des contacts avec les équipes de la Ligue, était rare. Très rare. Il fallait être doué.

Et Jason Seek était doué.

\- Je vais déjà espérer recevoir une lettre, et ensuite… On verra, soupira Jason.

\- T'en auras une, assura Lily. Si le batteur de Serpentard en a eu une l'année dernière, toi, tu en auras une aussi.

Un peu sceptique, Jason se contenta de hocher la tête. L'arrivée de Young et McWill au même moment ne lui permit pas de continuer cette discussion.

Sidney McWill, un grand blond aux yeux marron foncé, et accessoirement le capitaine des Poufsouffle, marqua un temps d'arrêt particulièrement théâtral, et s'efforça d'adopter un air désespéré en posant son regard sur Lily.

\- Super, soupira-t-il. Pendant un bref moment, j'y ai vraiment cru. Je me suis dit que Potter ne serait pas capitaine cette année, et que la menace principale resterait les Serdaigle et donc que peut-être, il y aurait une chance que nous gagnions la Coupe de Quidditch. Mais évidemment, Potter a été nommée capitaine… Young, nous sommes fichus, sache-le.

Sans se départir de son expression défaitiste, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil.

\- J'ai encore l'espoir de croire que nous réussirons à les battre… Ne serait-ce qu'avec la différence de points. Du moins, je me plais à croire en cet espoir, souffla Young. McWill, je suppose que tu veux la même chose que d'habitude ?

Tom Young n'attendit même pas que son homologue lui réponde. Il agita sa baguette magique, faisant chauffer de l'eau et préparant deux tasses de thé pour McWill et lui-même, Lily et Jason ne les ayant pas attendus pour se servir.

\- En plus, c'est nul, on ne peut même pas faire peur à Potter, soupira Young. Elle connaît trop le monde du Quidditch pour nous croire si on lui dit que c'est horrible d'être capitaine, et avec des parents comme les siens, elle sait très bien les responsabilités qu'elle va avoir en ayant ce poste, tout comme elle sait comment gérer des joueurs colériques… Non, nous sommes fichus.

Lily rougit légèrement, amusant les trois capitaines, avant de se reprendre.

\- N'exagérez rien. Ce n'est pas parce que je connais le monde du Quidditch que je vais m'en sortir mieux que d'autres.

\- Et elle ose dire que je suis modeste, soupira Jason, amusé.

McWill et Young échangèrent un regard amusé, comme deux personnes partageant une très bonne plaisanterie.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Lily, sans les regarder. Tu penses ne pas être assez bon pour jouer au niveau professionnel, et _ça_ , c'est de la modestie totalement déplacée !

Sidney McWill toussota avant que Jason ne reprenne la parole.

\- Avant que vous ne vous décidiez à comparer vos modesties qui sont totalement déplacées face à nous, pauvres joueurs de Quidditch sans aucune prétention… Si nous parlions de choses un peu plus sérieuses ? À savoir, les premières sélections ? Si je ne me trompe pas, aucun d'entre nous n'a plus de trois joueurs à trouver, pas vrai ?

\- Eh bien…, commença Lily.

\- Oui, tu ne t'en préoccupais peut-être pas l'année précédente, mais il ne doit te manquer qu'un gardien et un poursuiveur, poursuivit McWill sans lui laisser le temps de parler plus longuement. Donc normalement, on devrait tous pouvoir faire nos sélections le premier week-end, non ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Lily fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrariée que McWill se permette de faire une réflexion sur l'équipe de Gryffondor et les joueurs qui pouvaient lui manquer. Après tout, c'était de son équipe dont il s'agissait, et non pas de celle des Poufsouffle. Il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, moi, j'aimerais un après-midi, dit-elle. Pour que ça puisse durer plus longtemps sans gêner personne.

Elle hésita un petit instant. C'était le moment de le dire.

\- Ouais, bien sûr Potter ! la rassura Young sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre. C'est normal, au début, de ne pas trop savoir comment gérer les sélections, et d'être débordé. On l'a tous été, je pense. T'auras un après-midi, je pense que ça ne sera un problème pour personne.

Les hochements de tête des autres la firent hésiter. Elle choisit finalement de se taire. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de remplacer seulement les deux joueurs qui lui manquaient, sinon qu'elle avait prévu de reformer toute son équipe. Elle pensait qu'il était normal de le dire aux autres capitaines pour que tout soit clairement dit dès le début. Mais que Sidney McWill soit trop au courant sur les joueurs qui lui manquaient, et la précipitation de Young à lui accorder une après-midi la firent douter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient une autre information de plus sur son équipe. Elle ne désirait pas revenir à des temps où tout était secret, où les équipes ne parlaient jamais de leurs joueurs, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus donner tous les renseignements concernant son équipe. Et puis, après tout, son entrée dans l'équipe avait été tenue secrète, et personne n'en avait voulu à Beng de le cacher à toute l'école. Il n'y avait pas de raison que quiconque en veuille à Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De toute façon, on en reparle dès qu'on a nos emplois du temps, et qu'on a les inscriptions. J'imagine qu'on veut tous boucler ça dès le prochain week-end ?

Les trois capitaines confirmèrent ce que pensait Young. Chacun avait envie de démarrer aussi vite que possible les entraînements avec une équipe complète.

\- Parfait alors ! Bon, alors, parlons de choses plus sérieuses, commenta le capitaine des Serpentard en regardant ses homologues. Qui a entendu parler de la nouvelle sélection de l'équipe d'Allemagne pour la Coupe d'Europe ?

Enfin un sujet qui leur permettait d'évacuer la pression du retour à Poudlard. Ils se détendirent tous instantanément, et leurs yeux brillèrent d'impatience de se lancer dans une discussion qu'ils maîtrisaient à la perfection et dont ils ne se lassaient jamais : le Quidditch.

\- C'est une énorme plaisanterie ! ricana McWill. Aucun sélectionneur sain d'esprit n'aurait sélectionné Eberwald comme gardienne…

\- La plus grosse erreur jamais commise à ce jour…, renchérit Jason.

\- En plus, elle a pris un coup sur la tête au cours d'un entraînement, enchaîna Lily. Sale coup, d'ailleurs. Elle a mis dix minutes avant de se rappeler son prénom, et c'est pas sûr qu'elle soit finalement remise à temps pour grimper sur son balai pour les phases qualificatives…

Sidney McWill fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ? Aucun magazine de Quidditch n'en a parlé.

\- Euh… J'y étais, grimaça-t-elle, soudainement confuse. Ma mère allait faire un reportage sur la nouvelle sélection, et j'ai voulu l'accompagner…

Les trois garçons grognèrent en se renfonçant dans leur siège.

\- C'est trop injuste. Moi aussi, je veux que ma mère s'appelle Ginny Potter, pesta Tom Young. Pas vous ? continua-t-il en regardant tour à tour Sidney et Jason.

\- Je doute que ça serve réellement les intérêts de Jay le Vif d'avoir pour mère Ginny Potter, ricana Sidney McWill.

La plaisanterie, apparemment, était vraiment amusante pour Sidney, tout comme pour Tom. Jason, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier autant qu'eux deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Lily en se tournant vers Jason, puis vers Sidney.

\- Rien. McWill dit n'importe quoi, assura rapidement Jason. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

L'air gêné de Jason rendit Lily suspicieuse. De toute évidence, si, Sidney McWill savait exactement ce qu'il racontait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus. On frappait à la porte du wagon. Les quatre capitaines se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui avait déjà ouvert la porte. Une tête blonde, portant un air embarrassé et des yeux bleus cherchant une personne en particulier, apparut dans l'embrasure. Le regard du nouveau venu se posa sur Lily, et ne la quitta plus.

\- Euh… Désolé de vous déranger, marmonna Basile Martell. Seulement… On aurait besoin de Lily. Urgence de Gryffondor, assura-t-il. Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Sidney McWill et Tom Young se tournèrent immédiatement vers Lily, qui haussa les épaules. Pour sa part, elle n'avait rien à ajouter concernant le Quidditch à Poudlard, elle pouvait donc quitter le wagon.

\- Non, ça ne nous dérange pas, assura McWill, en réponse à son haussement d'épaules. Enfin… Pas vrai, Jay le Vif ?

S'il avait fallu décrire la tête de Jason Seek en cet instant, l'image la plus proche de la réalité aurait été celle d'un Nifleur dégoûté par le lait qu'on lui proposait. Ou celle d'une personne à qui on vient de faire avaler de force des œufs de Botrucs. Ou encore la tête d'une personne qui vient d'entendre un son particulièrement discordant - comme la Grosse Dame s'essayant à chanter dans des notes bien trop aiguës pour elle.

\- Aucun problème, grommela Jason en essayant de sourire.

Mais comme son sourire ressemblait à celui d'un Troll, personne ne sut qu'il souriait. Lily et les autres capitaines lui lancèrent un regard inquiet, mais comme Jason semblait déjà penser à autre chose, ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus sur le sujet, et Lily se leva, prête à suivre Basile Martell.

\- Oh, se reprit-elle avant de sortir. Le Vif… On se voit demain pour discuter de nos… entraînements ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Jason, l'air un peu plus joyeux. On en parle demain…

\- Super. À bientôt les gars !

Elle sortit du compartiment après un dernier signe de la main, et suivit Basile Martell.

\- Alors, quelle est l'urgence ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant que Basile était venu la chercher pour une raison précise.

\- Matt essaie d'apprendre à Sean les règles du Quodpot… une fois encore.

Lily grimaça. Matt avait beau être un né-Moldu, ça ne l'empêchait pas de maîtriser ce sport bien mieux que n'importe quel sorcier de Poudlard disant être de pure souche. Le problème étant que le Quodpot était un sport plus violent et dangereux que le Quidditch, et que Matt était toujours bien trop enthousiaste quand il s'agissait d'expliquer en quoi consistait cette discipline.

\- Outch. C'est une démonstration imagée ?

Basile, l'air morose, hocha la tête.

\- Et combien de brûlures ont été recensées, jusqu'à présent ?

\- Beaucoup trop, soupira Basile.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur compartiment, et Basile resta en retrait, refusant de trop s'en approcher tandis que Lily osait s'aventurer jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, et Lily put observer la scène. Meredith avait opté pour une retraite stratégique à l'opposé de la balle dangereuse. Matt hochait la tête, apparemment très content du résultat, et Sean, lui, fronçait le nez. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas la démonstration.

\- Je suis certain que ce ne sont pas les règles ! s'exclama-t-il alors que la balle explosait, provoquant un petit souffle d'air.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Matt. Le Quod explose de temps à autre ! C'est comme ça !

Il agita sa baguette pour refaire apparaître un Quod miniaturisé, mais Lily et Basile l'en empêchèrent en lançant le même sortilège de Disparition.

\- Merci Merlin, souffla Meredith en se rasseyant précautionneusement. Matt avait pris ma baguette pour ne pas que je fasse disparaître le Quod…

\- Vous ne comprenez rien à ce jeu, pesta Matt, apparemment vexé.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Lily. Je connais ce jeu depuis toujours, mais je préfère largement le Quidditch.

\- J'ai surtout compris que je ne voulais pas m'approcher d'une balle qui pouvait se révéler potentiellement plus dangereuse qu'un Cognard, cingla Basile en s'asseyant. Eh ! Des provisions ! dit-il en repérant les friandises qui s'étalaient sur le siège vide du compartiment. Qui en veut ?

Il lança des Patacitrouilles, Chocogrenouilles, Plumes en sucre et autres friandises tout autour de lui, ses camarades les réceptionnant au fur et à mesure.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé la réunion avec les capitaines ? demanda Sean en croquant dans une baguette au réglisse.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Plutôt bien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire, en fait.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Basile. Pourtant… j'aurais cru.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Bah… J'ai trouvé que Seek tirait une drôle de tête, quand je suis arrivé, dit simplement Basile.

\- Je n'ai pas remarqué, avoua Lily. Je lui demanderai demain s'il y avait un problème.

Elle leva les yeux de sa Plume en sucre, et surprit les regards amusés de Sean, Matt et Meredith. Elle se tourna vers Basile, avisa son expression choquée et sourit.

\- En fait, maintenant, c'est toi qui as une drôle de tête, Basile, plaisanta-t-elle. Bon, si au lieu de jouer au Quodpot miniaturisé, on jouait à la bataille explosive ?

La proposition fut accueillie à grands renforts de cris de joie, et Lily se leva pour aller fouiller dans sa malle et en sortir les cartes nécessaires au bon déroulement de la partie. Revenir à Poudlard était toujours son moment préféré de l'année, ce moment où elle retrouvait tous ses amis.

…

\- Raconte-moi tout ! exigea Lily en sautant sur le lit de Meredith.

D'un sortilège informulé, elle créa une bulle insonorisée autour du lit de sa camarade. Elle n'avait aucune envie que les deux autres personnes partageant leur dortoir viennent écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire.

\- Que je te raconte quoi ? s'étonna faussement Meredith.

\- Avec Sean, voyons ! soupira Lily. Je croyais que tu pensais que ça n'irait pas plus loin qu'un mois de vacances ?

\- Bah apparemment, j'ai eu tort. Tu maîtrises déjà les sortilèges informulés ? réalisa alors Meredith.

\- On s'en fiche, grommela Lily. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Alors ?

\- On a continué à garder contact durant l'été, et puis voilà, dit simplement Meredith. Et puis, si, c'est important ! On n'a même pas encore commencé à les étudier ! Oui, bon, d'accord, on parlait de Sean, continua-t-elle alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils, agacée. Je ne sais pas, il est sympa, tu vois ? Enfin, c'est un peu plus que sympa. Parce que Matt aussi est sympa, dans ce cas-là, et Basile aussi. Non, disons que…

Meredith se tut, les joues un peu rouges.

\- J'aime bien Sean, tu vois ?

Lily hocha la tête. Elle comprenait plus ou moins ce que voulait dire Meredith, même si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait réellement ce sentiment. Elle, jusqu'à présent, ne s'était jamais intéressée à un garçon si ce n'était pas un joueur de Quidditch. Et généralement, elle s'intéressait à lui parce qu'il était joueur de Quidditch doué, pas parce que c'était un garçon.

\- Et puis…, reprit Meredith. Il embrasse bien, quand même, avoua-t-elle, confuse.

\- Mer ! s'offusqua-t-elle faussement en employant le surnom qu'elle donnait à son amie.

\- Bah, quoi ? C'est quand même important ! plaisanta Meredith.

Lily éclata de rire avant de lui envoyer son coussin sur la tête.

\- Tu verras si tu ne trouves pas ça important, toi, quand tu auras trouvé un passionné de Quidditch avec qui passer tes journées !

\- Si je trouve un passionné de Quidditch, plus aucun de mes amis ne voudra de moi, parce qu'il n'y aura plus que le Quidditch dans ma vie, fit remarquer à juste titre Lily.

Meredith sourit. Si Lily n'avait pas entièrement tort, elles savaient toutes les deux que cela ne se commandait pas. On sortait avec une personne qui nous plaisait, avant de sortir avec une personne dont les centres d'intérêt nous plaisaient.

\- On en reparlera.

Elle bâilla alors.

\- Et moi, je vais me coucher. Le trajet en train, ça me fatigue toujours.

\- Bien sûr. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toute la nourriture que tu as engloutie, plaisanta Lily. C'est l'heure de ta digestion !

\- File de mon lit, Lily, grogna Meredith en se laissant tomber en arrière. On se voit demain.

Riant à moitié, Lily sortit du lit de sa meilleure amie pour sauter sur le sien, sans se préoccuper des regards de ses camarades, agacées d'entendre le rire de Lily. La jeune fille se changea rapidement, et se glissa sous ses couvertures avant de tirer ses rideaux et d'allumer sa baguette magique. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas immédiatement le sommeil, bien au contraire.

Dès le lendemain, il lui faudrait songer aux sélections de Quidditch. C'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait régler aussi rapidement que possible. Et pour cela, elle aurait besoin de l'aide de Meredith et de ses deux cousins encore à Poudlard, Louis et Hugo.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, et observa son badge qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Elle sourit doucement, et ôta ses lunettes avant d'éteindre sa baguette. Le sommeil n'était pas encore là, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien réfléchir dans le noir.

Elle avait prévu un grand chamboulement, dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec Beng, qui n'avait aucun esprit de compétition et qui voulait qu'on s'amuse sur le terrain. Lily était d'accord avec lui, mais de là à oublier toute compétition, c'était impensable. Seulement, toute l'équipe avait été montée par Beng, et pensait comme lui, ou presque.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Lily à changer toute la dynamique des joueurs. C'était un sacré challenge.

Ça tombait bien, elle adorait les défis.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous retrouver cette semaine ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette histoire, à poster des reviews, à la mettre dans leurs favoris ou à la suivre... cela me fait très plaisir, j'espère que vous en avez conscience ! Surtout vu le mal que j'ai à l'écrire et à être contente de ce que j'ai écrit, cela fait un peu plus plaisir, disons ça comme ça. Passons._

 _J'ai conscience qu'avec cette histoire, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu_ Invisible _, vous allez tomber sur des passages qui vont vous faire vous poser des questions. J'en suis désolée. Dans la limite du possible, je peux vous aider à comprendre ce qui vous rend perplexe ; si vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de lire_ Invisible _(ce qui serait un peu dommage, rien ne sera plus et mieux expliqué que ce que j'ai déjà écrit !), et si jamais vous avez vraiment du mal à comprendre certains passages, dites-le-moi, et je m'efforcerai de répondre à vos questions, tant qu'elles ne spoilent pas la suite, cela va de soi ;)..._

 _Bon, allez, plus sérieusement... Vous aurez certainement l'impression que Lily est une véritable Mary-Sue. Et c'est certain qu'au début, elle frôle dangereusement ce portrait, à tel point que j'en ai des frissons d'écrire ça. Brr. Mais, promis, ça s'arrange ensuite. Ne désespérez pas ! Elle n'aura pas des notes exceptionnelles tout le long, ne sera pas appréciée de tout le monde tout le long, et ne prendra pas les bonnes décisions à chaque fois. C'est promis._

 _Sur ce, merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci aussi à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a pris le temps de corriger les chapitres, et j'espère vous retrouver cette semaine, ainsi que la prochaine :) !_


	3. Une décision radicale

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Une décision radicale.**

Le deux septembre, Lily fut réveillée d'une façon qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas subir aussi tôt dans l'année scolaire. Malheureusement pour elle, son souhait ne fut pas réalisé : les habitudes ayant la vie dure et les amis étant des personnes aimant vous chahuter un peu, Meredith Events tira violemment sur la couverture de sa camarade de dortoir, exposant la rousse au froid du dortoir, la faisant frissonner, et l'empêchant de prolonger son sommeil.

\- Grmbl ! fut l'unique protestation que fournit Lily.

Mais c'était tout de même une protestation, bien qu'elle fasse rire Meredith.

\- Allez, debout ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit faire nos emplois du temps, et avec les résultats de nos BUSE, ça prend plus de temps que d'habitude !

Lily grogna un peu, et tenta d'attirer à elle ses couvertures, sans ouvrir les yeux. Tâtonnant, elle comprit rapidement que Meredith n'avait pas laissé les couvertures sur son lit. Lily n'était toutefois pas prête à abandonner son sommeil. Elle se replia sur elle-même afin de rassembler toute sa chaleur corporelle, pour qu'elle remplace sa couverture. Les yeux toujours fermés, et sa tête retrouvant sa place dans son oreiller, Lily s'adressa à Meredith :

\- M'en fiche, je reprends toutes mes matières, dis-le à Neville, grogna Lily. Sauf Histoire de la Magie.

\- C'est professeur Londubat, lui rappela Meredith. Les vacances sont finies, tu ne peux plus lui parler comme s'il était le meilleur ami de tes parents.

\- Ce qu'il est, lui rappela Lily en enfouissant plus profondément sa tête dans son oreiller.

La plus jeune des Potter n'était pas décidée à se lever, selon toute vraisemblance. Le rire de Meredith continua de résonner dans ses oreilles alors que Lily essayait de se convaincre que sa nuit n'était pas encore finie, et qu'elle pouvait tout à fait dormir encore quelques heures.

\- Lève-toi, Potter, souffla Abby Glitters. Events est en train de me casser les oreilles…

Lily entendit Abby Glitters fouiller dans sa malle. Elle se levait toujours en même temps que Meredith, bien que ce soit le seul point commun qu'elles possédaient.

\- Très bien, miss Sombre, murmura Lily pour elle-même, sans pour autant entamer le moindre geste pour se lever.

Leur camarade de dortoir avait écopé de ce surnom à force de porter des vêtements noirs et d'afficher toujours une mine lugubre. Elle était loin d'être désagréable pour autant que Lily puisse en juger, cependant, elle préférait être en sa propre compagnie qu'être avec d'autres personnes. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait dit à Lily qu'elle lui ferait une grande faveur en se levant que cette dernière était prête à lui obéir. Elle était très bien installée, dans son lit, avec son oreiller comme meilleur ami.

\- Plus vite tu te lèveras, plus vite tu auras ton emploi du temps, et plus vite tu pourras décider des horaires les plus adaptés aux entraînements de Quidditch, lui dit alors Meredith, mine de rien, comme si le Quidditch n'avait qu'une importance secondaire.

C'était en réalité une manière très efficace de réveiller Lily, ce que Meredith savait pertinemment. Deux secondes plus tard, Lily était redressée sur son lit, sa main droite cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes tandis que la gauche se levait jusqu'à ses cheveux.

\- Mouais, pas le temps de me coiffer, dit-elle. Je suis prête dans cinq minutes ! assura-t-elle à Meredith, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir du dortoir.

Et effectivement, Lily n'eut pas besoin de plus de cinq minutes pour se préparer. Elle avait appris à se dépêcher pour ne jamais être en retard quand elle voulait profiter de dernières minutes de sommeil. Ses frères n'avaient jamais compris comment elle faisait pour être prête en aussi peu de temps, tout en ne négligeant pas son apparence générale.

Sa jupe et son haut d'uniforme enfilés et son badge de Capitaine épinglé, Lily passa sa cravate de Gryffondor autour de son cou et se mit à la nouer en même temps qu'elle dévalait les escaliers. Elle sauta quelques marches pour rejoindre plus rapidement sa meilleure amie, qui l'attendait au centre de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà réveillés, seuls les plus âgés se donnaient la peine de se lever vraiment tôt le premier jour de cours, parce qu'ils savaient que préparer les emplois du temps prenait du temps.

\- Moins de cinq minutes, bravo ! la félicita Meredith avec un petit sourire. On y va, maintenant ? Je meurs de faim !

\- Je te suis. Mais on n'attend pas les garçons ? s'étonna Lily.

Meredith haussa les épaules.

\- Ils mettent toujours trop de temps. Et puis, on les verra à table, ou durant les cours. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Lily éclata de rire. Elle savait très bien que si son amie voulait se dépêcher, ce n'était pas pour avoir plus rapidement son emploi du temps. En réalité, elle voulait se remplir l'estomac aussi rapidement que possible. Meredith ne ratait jamais un repas, même lorsqu'elle était en retard, ou lorsqu'elle était malade et que la nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Lily passa d'ailleurs le chemin les menant à la Grande Salle à se moquer de cette insatiable envie de manger. Heureusement pour Meredith, Lily dut arrêter ses moqueries lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor les arrêta en se postant devant Lily, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Eh, Potter ! Félicitations pour la nomination !

\- Merci, Filou, répondit sincèrement Lily avec un grand sourire.

Philip Tomas était un batteur de l'équipe, en septième année, et était surnommé Filou depuis des années. Personne ne savait plus pourquoi il était nommé ainsi, et comme il ne voulait jamais donner d'explications, il était le seul à encore connaître la vérité derrière l'attribution de son surnom. La seule chose que tous s'accordaient à dire, c'est que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Quidditch. En tant que batteur, il était plutôt doué, mais Lily savait qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec Beng, leur ancien capitaine, et la façon qu'il avait d'appréhender les matchs. À savoir, sans aucune compétitivité. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il soit nommé capitaine, au lieu que ce soit elle. Si ça avait été le cas, l'esprit de l'équipe n'aurait pas changé, et les joueurs seraient, une fois encore, allés sur le terrain en espérant que les spectateurs apprécieraient de les voir favoriser l'équipe adverse.

\- J'imagine que tu vas faire des affiches pour les sélections, pour attirer les élèves ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Je sais qu'il ne manque pas beaucoup de joueurs, mais j'aimerais qu'on en discute un peu avant, si ça ne te dérange pas. Une expérience supplémentaire pour t'aider à préparer les sélections ne peut jamais faire de mal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Lily hocha la tête, en souriant doucement et en essayant de ne pas paraître gênée.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je pourrai avoir le terrain, lui dit-elle franchement. Mais dès demain, il y aura une affiche dans la salle commune pour donner les premiers détails. Normalement, elles auront lieu ce week-end. Et j'espère bien t'y voir, termina-t-elle.

\- Compte sur moi, Potter, je veux bien t'aider ! Si tu veux de l'aide ce soir pour créer des affiches, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Lily sourit poliment, et attendit que Filou se soit éloigné avant de se tourner vers Meredith.

\- On va manger ?

Meredith hocha la tête, songeuse.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit tranquillement Lily en avançant vers la table des Gryffondor.

Meredith n'était pas du genre à rester silencieuse bien longtemps lorsqu'elle voulait éviter de trop penser à son ventre gargouillant et à son envie de se nourrir.

\- Je suis un peu surprise, c'est tout, dit Meredith.

\- Surprise de quoi ?

\- De ta façon de présenter les sélections à Filou, avoua Meredith du bout des lèvres.

Lily s'arrêta net.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Disons que tu n'as pas dit clairement qu'il serait là pour t'aider, dit simplement Meredith en levant un sourcil amusé pour rassurer son amie. Cela laisse ouvertes les possibilités d'interprétation. Mais bon, je dis ça… Je peux avoir mal compris, dit-elle tranquillement en se glissant sur un banc. Après tout, je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

Lily hocha la tête. C'était certain, Meredith n'était pas dans son esprit. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela sans avoir une arrière-pensée. Lily hésita un instant, mais son amie la rassura immédiatement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien à personne, dit Meredith. Tant que tu ne m'en donneras pas l'autorisation.

\- Mais… dire quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Oh, allez ! On sait toutes les deux que tu veux tout changer. J'attends simplement de voir comment tu vas faire ça.

Lily fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Si Meredith se mettait à parler de façon énigmatique, elles n'allaient plus se comprendre. Ou avait-elle déjà tout compris, tout en refusant de le dire à haute voix ? Dans ce cas, se pouvait-il que d'autres élèves se doutent de ce que Lily prévoyait de faire ?

Abandonnant pour l'instant cette bataille, elle se servit quelques fruits et un bol de café, avant de prendre un toast et le tartiner de beurre.

\- Mer, en parlant de Quidditch… On pourrait se retrouver, ce soir, après dîner, dans la salle à côté de la statue du sorcier fredonnant ? Au quatrième étage ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui dit Meredith. Je viens toute seule ?

\- Oui, lui confirma Lily. Mais il y aura aussi mes cousins.

\- Hugo et Louis ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'expliquerai tout ça ce soir, dit rapidement Lily.

Elle venait d'apercevoir le professeur Neville Londubat, et ne voulait pas qu'il puisse les entendre.

Neville était un grand ami de la famille, et Lily l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle savait aussi que c'était réciproque. Cependant, tout le monde à Poudlard ne le savait pas. En effet, dans l'enceinte du château, lui et Lily se comportaient comme se comporteraient tout élève avec un professeur. À Poudlard, il n'était donc plus le parrain d'Albus, ou le meilleur ami de ses parents. Il était le professeur de Botanique et le directeur de la maison de Gryffondor et se comportait en tant que tel. En aucun cas il ne faisait preuve de favoritisme envers les élèves qu'il pouvait côtoyer en dehors de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui le professeur Londubat s'approchait des élèves de la maison du courage, faisant et distribuant des emplois du temps. Lorsqu'il arriva vers Meredith et Lily, il sourit grandement, et elles ne tardèrent pas à lui rendre son sourire, sachant par avance qu'il allait les féliciter.

\- Jeunes filles, je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement content de vos résultats à vos BUSE de Botanique ! Vos Optimaux sont tout à fait mérités.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu plus content pour Lily, avec ses Optimaux de partout ? s'apitoya Meredith. C'est décourageant. Je pense toujours qu'elle a triché…

Le professeur Londubat sourit, amusé, alors que Lily plongeait la tête dans sa tasse de café latte pour que le seul témoin de sa gêne soit sa boisson matinale.

\- Pour information, les copies ont toutes été vérifiées, et cette année encore, il n'y a eu aucun cas de tricherie. Et effectivement, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Surtout que, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la confidence, obligeant les deux jeunes filles à se pencher en avant pour mieux l'entendre, aucun élève de Serdaigle n'a réussi l'exploit d'avoir des Optimaux dans toutes ses matières, cette année. Forcément, j'ai eu ma petite victoire en annonçant ceci à ma collègue, le professeur Misenpot. Mais je ne vous ai rien dit, assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil et en se redressant.

Les deux filles se retinrent de pouffer. Le professeur Misenpot enseignait les Potions à Poudlard, depuis quelques années déjà. Elle était très fière de sa maison et de la réputation qu'elle avait d'accueillir les élèves les plus intelligents de l'école. Depuis quelques années, qui plus est, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle remportait la Coupe, ce qui la confortait dans l'idée que sa maison accueillait les meilleurs élèves, intelligents et sportifs, une combinaison qu'elle trouvait enviable. De ce fait, il était compréhensible que les professeurs profitent de chaque occasion pour lui annoncer qu'eux aussi avaient de très bons élèves, qui surpassaient parfois les siens. On parlait toujours de la compétition qui régnait entre les différentes maisons, mais finalement, la compétition la plus forte était celle qui prenait place dans la salle des professeurs, où chacun vantait les prouesses de ses élèves.

Le professeur Londubat se redressa finalement, et regarda plus attentivement les résultats des BUSE de Meredith.

\- Bien, alors, vos emplois du temps…, continua le professeur Londubat. Miss Events, malheureusement, je crois bien que vous n'allez pas pouvoir poursuivre les cours de Sortilèges…

\- J'en ai bien peur, professeur, soupira Meredith. J'espérais obtenir plus qu'un Acceptable, mais malheureusement…

\- Je comprends. Cependant, vous pouvez encore suivre toutes vos autres matières. Est-ce que vous souhaitez en abandonner certaines ?

\- Je crois que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'est pas pour moi, grimaça Meredith. J'ai réussi à avoir un Effort Exceptionnel, mais ce n'est pas représentatif. Pas du tout, insista-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec Lily.

Lily avait aidé Meredith à réviser la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui était la matière qui posait le plus de difficultés à Meredith. Sa note finale représentait les efforts de Lily pour lui faire comprendre les subtilités de la matière, couplés à la chance, qui avait voulu que les questions de l'examen soient en rapport avec le chapitre étudié la veille au soir. Cet Effort Exceptionnel n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque don de Meredith pour cette matière.

Il fallut cinq minutes pour que le professeur Londubat et Meredith réussissent à faire l'emploi du temps de l'amie de Lily. Meredith souhaitait continuer la Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, malheureusement, les deux cours étaient à la même plage horaire.

\- Va pour Divination ! finit par trancher Meredith. Et je vais continuer Histoire de la Magie…

\- Très bien, vous avez raison, lui assura le professeur Londubat. Voilà votre emploi du temps. Vous avez cours dans vingt minutes avec le professeur Trelawney, ne traînez pas ! Miss Potter, à vous…

Lily sourit.

\- Optimaux dans toutes vos matières… Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu ça ! Essayez de ne pas vous tuer au travail, cependant. Avec vos responsabilités de capitaine, cette année, vous allez devoir fournir plus de travail.

\- Je sais bien, professeur. Je pense abandonner l'Histoire de la Magie. Ça ne me passionne pas tant que ça…

Le professeur Londubat hocha la tête.

\- Mais j'ai envie de garder toutes les autres matières, avoua Lily du bout des lèvres.

Son professeur fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes certaine ? Cela va vous demander beaucoup de travail…

\- Je sais bien, soupira Lily. Seulement, par rapport à ce dont nous avons discuté, eh bien…

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase, et se mordit la lèvre. Son professeur n'eut cependant pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'année précédente, lors de la réunion d'orientation des élèves de cinquième année, un problème majeur était apparu lors de l'entretien de Lily. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Tout lui plaisait, mais rien ne l'attirait réellement. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie après Poudlard, et l'entretien avec Neville Londubat avait soulevé plus de questions qu'il n'en avait résolues, pour le plus grand désespoir de Lily, qui voyait la fin de Poudlard s'approcher bien trop rapidement à son goût.

\- Bon, voyons ce qu'on peut faire…, proposa le professeur. Toutes vos matières peuvent entrer dans votre emploi du temps.

Le professeur Londubat fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tapotait les cases de l'emploi du temps de sa baguette pour que s'y inscrivent l'ensemble des cours de Lily. Les espaces vides étaient presque inexistants. Le professeur fixa encore quelques instants les nouveaux horaires de Lily avant de lui tendre le parchemin, sans abandonner son air contrarié.

\- Voilà. Cependant, si vous réalisez que cela vous donne trop de travail, n'hésitez pas à en abandonner une. Personne ne vous en voudra.

Lily hocha la tête, soulagée que la discussion ne se poursuive pas.

\- Parlons de Quidditch, à présent. Pour les sélections, vous pensez vous en sortir, ou vous voulez que je fasse un appel aux candidatures dans mes classes ?

\- Non, merci, je m'en sortirai très bien, assura Lily. J'ai déjà prévu de faire ma propre affiche.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Potter ! la complimenta son professeur. Si jamais vous rencontrez le moindre problème, faites-moi signe. Et pressez-vous de manger, vous avez cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans peu de temps.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle se dépêcha d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait avoir un peu de retard, puisque le professeur Rubeus Hagrid était généralement lui-même en retard. Il allait généralement chercher dans la Forêt Interdite les créatures qu'il allait montrer à ses élèves durant l'heure. Préférant cependant ne pas prendre le risque d'avoir trop de retard, elle se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule. Elle adressa un rapide signe de la main aux garçons qui venaient d'arriver, le professeur Londubat discutant déjà avec eux de leurs emplois du temps avant même qu'ils ne soient assis, et vit que Basile lui faisait comprendre qu'ils se verraient rapidement. Il poursuivait certainement Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais, n'ayant pas le temps d'attendre parce qu'elle devait avant tout aller voir ses deux cousins, Lily ne s'arrêta pas, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, faisant une étape près de Louis et Hugo Weasley.

Le premier était le seul homme de la famille à être blond, même si quelques reflets roux se perdaient dans sa chevelure, tout en portant le nom de Weasley. Sa mère, Fleur Weasley, était une française qui était mariée au plus âgé des oncles de Lily, et qui avait transmis sa blondeur à ses trois enfants. Ils avaient toujours aimé taquiner Louis sur cette couleur de cheveux, et sur ses manières parfois précieuses. Lorsqu'il sentit Lily se poster derrière lui, Louis laissa échapper un soupir affligé qui fit rire deux filles, assises non loin de lui.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin.

\- Salut, Louis. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir.

\- Ouais, ouais. Garde tes bonnes manières pour Hugo, c'est lui qui craque, grommela Louis.

Lily sourit, et regarda son autre cousin, de l'autre côté de la table, Hugo Weasley. Fils de Ron Weasley, il lui ressemblait énormément, même si son air constamment concentré rappelait plutôt sa mère, Hermione, que son père. Cependant, c'était Rose qui avait hérité d'Hermione son travail toujours exemplaire. Ce qui différenciait toutefois Hugo de son père, c'était sa taille. Il faisait dix centimètres de moins que Ron, et dépassait à peine sa mère.

\- Salut, Hugo.

\- Salut, Lily ! répondit joyeusement Hugo. Ne fais pas attention à Louis, il a perdu ses tu-sais-quoi, c'est pour ça qu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

Louis grogna, et Lily leva précipitamment une main à sa bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort. Hugo faisait allusion aux crèmes que Louis utilisait chaque jour pour avoir une peau parfaite. Il prenait plus soin de lui que n'importe quelle autre personne de la famille, et c'était un sujet de plaisanterie constante, chez les cousins. Cependant, jamais ils n'en parlaient devant d'autres personnes. Ce n'était pas une information qui devait sortir du cercle familial. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se moquer de Louis à ce sujet.

\- On va dire à ta mère qu'il s'agit d'une urgence, et qu'elle doit t'en renvoyer aussi rapidement que possible, promit Lily.

Fleur Weasley avait dit à son fils qu'elle ne lui enverrait des crèmes qu'une fois par mois, afin d'être certaine qu'il n'en ferait pas usage sans aucune modération. Comme elles s'achetaient en France, et que Louis ne pouvait pas les commander depuis Poudlard, c'était en effet à sa mère de passer commande et d'ensuite les faire parvenir à son fils.

\- Trop aimable, soupira Louis, arrachant un nouveau gloussement aux deux filles non loin de lui. Lily, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était venue voir ses cousins.

\- Après dîner, vous venez tous les deux dans la salle à côté du sorcier fredonnant.

Sa phrase ne leur laissait aucune possibilité de refuser.

\- Quatrième étage, c'est bien ça ? demanda Louis, résigné à accomplir la volonté de sa cousine.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma Lily.

\- Et j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas te demander pourquoi tu nous convoques ? s'enquit Louis.

Elle sourit largement, même si seul Hugo pouvait la voir.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Vous n'avez qu'à venir ce soir, et vous le saurez ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Allez, je file, j'ai cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Pense à protéger tes mains ! s'exclama Hugo alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Tu risques de subir quelques brûlures, sinon !

Lily rit doucement, et se mit à marcher plus rapidement en s'éloignant. Elle évita souplement un groupe de premières années. Les élèves semblaient totalement perdus devant la grandeur du château, qu'ils découvraient en plein jour. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'élèves de Poufsouffle, et ne tarda pas à voir apparaître un des Préfets de cette maison, pour les guider gentiment vers leur table. Le connaissant parce qu'il jouait au Quidditch deux ans plus tôt avant d'abandonner, Lily lui adressa un bref signe de main, auquel il répondit, ajoutant même un sourire à la politesse. Lily continua de louvoyer entre différents groupes d'élèves afin de rejoindre le parc de Poudlard. En sortant dans l'air frais, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur des élèves qu'elle connaissait encore mieux que le Préfet de Poufsouffle, ancien batteur de l'équipe de sa maison.

\- Salut Potter ! s'exclama Léana Raven.

Léana Raven, une brune aux cheveux très courts, venait de faire signe à Lily alors qu'elle foulait la pelouse du château. Elle appartenait à la maison des Serdaigle, et jouait comme batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle était accompagnée de Jason Seek, comme s'en doutait par avance Lily. Ces deux-là étaient presque toujours ensemble, et ne semblaient pas capables de passer plus d'une journée sans se voir. Lily se rapprocha d'eux en répondant à leurs saluts.

\- Cours de Botanique ? devina aisément Lily.

Il n'y avait que trois cours qui étaient dispensés à l'extérieur du château : ceux de Vol, de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme le premier n'était dispensé qu'en première et deuxième années, et que Lily allait en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les deux Serdaigle, ayant un an de plus qu'elle, allaient forcément en cours de Botanique.

\- Ouais. Mais on espère que Londubat sera en retard, avoua Jason.

\- Ce qui risque d'être le cas, il avait encore des emplois du temps de sixième année à faire, leur apprit Lily.

\- Tant mieux, dit Léana. Le retour à Poudlard est toujours difficile, et je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer les cours trop rapidement. Moi, la seule chose qui me manque durant l'été, c'est le Quidditch, pas les cours…

\- Je te comprends entièrement ! ajoutèrent dans un ensemble parfait Jason et Lily.

Léana les regarda, abasourdie, avant de rire.

\- Non. Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis née-Moldue. Je ne joue pas au Quidditch durant les vacances, alors que vous, si !

\- Tu exagères, tu es venue jouer avec moi, lui rappela Jason.

\- Une seule fois ! soupira Léana.

\- Tu n'as joué qu'une seule fois au Quidditch de tout l'été ?! s'exclama Lily, horrifiée d'entendre cela.

Dramatique, Léana hocha la tête.

\- Ma pauvre…

\- C'est gentil à toi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, rit Léana.

Lily grimaça, faisant encore plus rire la batteuse. Ils se mirent en route vers le lieu de leurs cours, discutant de tout et de rien. La discussion portait sur les première année et les difficultés qu'ils éprouvaient toujours à retrouver leur chemin dans le château, quand Léana interrompit abruptement Jason.

\- Oh… J'ai oublié l'article que je voulais montrer au professeur Londubat, dit Léana. Je vous laisse, je reviens dans dix minutes !

\- Mais… Léana ! s'exclama Jason. Tu vas être en retard.

Rien à faire. La batteuse courait déjà vers le château, son sac retombant lourdement sur sa hanche à chaque foulée qu'elle faisait.

\- Elle est pas croyable, soupira Jason. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre notre prochain cours…

\- Bah, si elle amène un bon article, tu peux être certain que le professeur Londubat ne lui en voudra plus pour son retard, dit tranquillement Lily.

\- J'imagine, soupira Jason en reprenant la route. Si seulement elle ne faisait pas ça à chaque fois… Du moment qu'elle ne nous plante pas en plein entraînement de Quidditch, moi, ça me va. Elle était déjà en train de discuter pour échapper aux sélections. Comment est-ce qu'on peut ne pas vouloir venir aux sélections ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Alors là, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! répondit Lily. Les sélections, c'est le meilleur moment. C'est quand tu peux deviner quels joueurs vont devenir excellents. Même si, parfois, il y a quelques ratés. On se rappelle tous de la peur des Serdaigle, avant ton premier match…

Jason se renfrogna un peu, faisant rire Lily. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Serdaigle, au début de sa troisième année, l'équipe qui était déjà bâtie avait été ébahie par le talent de Jason, lors des sélections. Malheureusement, la joie s'était quelque peu dissipée lors des premiers entraînements, alors que Jason se révélait être un joueur plutôt banal. Même, parfois, il était à peine bon. Les autres équipes avaient alors cru qu'elles gagneraient facilement contre les Serdaigle. Le premier match des Serdaigle, contre Poufsouffle, avait prouvé à tout le monde – et aux Serdaigle en premier – qu'il ne fallait pas mettre le Sombral avant la charrue. Si Jason avait été un joueur moyen lors des entraînements, il s'était révélé être exceptionnel lors de son match. Il avait alors avoué à toute l'équipe qu'il ne jouait bien que lorsqu'il était sous pression, comme ça avait été le cas lors des sélections, et comme c'était toujours le cas lors des matchs. La capitaine de l'époque, Astrid Smith, avait alors décidé de donner des entraînements personnalisés à Jason, afin qu'il apprenne à se donner tout le temps à fond sur le terrain, même lors des entraînements. Elle avait aussi fait ça parce qu'elle savait qu'il voulait jouer en tant que professionnel, et qu'elle voulait l'aider à développer son potentiel.

\- Oui, bon, depuis, je me suis amélioré, lui rappela Jason d'un ton grognon.

\- Encore heureux, le Vif ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on t'appelle Jay le Vif.

\- Non, ça, c'est parce que j'ai hurlé ça en attrapant le Vif.

À hurler « J'ai le Vif » une fois qu'il avait eu la petite boule dorée en main à la fin de son premier match, cette phrase était devenue le surnom de Jason Seek à partir de ce jour.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! rit Lily. J'avais presque oublié… Merlin, c'était vraiment amusant. Enfin, ça ne change rien. Tu as un surnom parce que tu es doué.

\- Un peu comme toi, l'Éclair.

Lily avait eu son surnom seulement quelques mois plus tôt, en terminant le match contre les Serpentard en dix minutes. À la vitesse d'un éclair, et il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'on la surnomme Potter l'Éclair. Mais son surnom n'était pas sans rappeler la fameuse cicatrice de son père, ou les balais qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement : les Éclairs de Feu. Leurs surnoms étaient devenus leur façon de s'interpeller dans un couloir. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour employer la fin de leur surnom pour appeler l'autre.

\- En parlant d'Éclair… Ils vont sortir un nouveau balai ! lui apprit Lily.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas assez, entre ton Éclair de Feu et ton Éclair de Feu Suprême ? plaisanta Jason.

\- Eh ! On n'a jamais trop de balais, fit remarquer Lily.

\- C'est surtout que tu adores les Éclairs, et que tu refuses d'en laisser un échapper à ta collection, plaisanta Jason.

Lily tenta de paraître en colère, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne réussit qu'à déclencher le rire de Jason, rire qui ne tarda pas à s'éteindre alors qu'ils étaient rejoints par d'autres élèves.

\- Hum. Je crois que tes camarades t'attendent, dit Jason en désignant des personnes derrière Lily.

Elle se retourna pour voir qu'effectivement, elle était attendue. Basile lui fit un grand signe de la main, auquel elle répondit rapidement, avant de refaire face à Jason.

\- On se voit vite, d'accord ? insista Lily. Il faut qu'on parle Quidditch, je n'avais personne à la maison à qui en parler, ça me manque. Enfin, j'avais ma famille, mais va savoir pourquoi, ils trouvent que je parle trop de ce sport…

\- Ouais, on fera ça, répondit Jason. Écoute… Vraiment, il faut que tu y ailles. Martell est en train de s'impatienter. De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille aussi, grommela Jason avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

\- Mais…, s'étonna Lily.

Elle se retrouva rapidement seule sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Elle aperçut bien Léana qui ressortait du château, mais si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre la batteuse pour lui demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Jason Seek. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours terminer leurs discussions en se renfermant et en disparaissant rapidement ? Lily avait déjà remarqué ça en fin d'année précédente, et ça l'agaçait toujours autant, après deux mois de vacances. Elle soupira, repoussa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées sur le bout de son nez, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Basile, qui s'empressa de lancer la conversation.

\- Alors, les Serdaigle veulent des informations sur notre équipe de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hein ? Oh, non. Non, rien à voir. Je discutais balais avec le Vif, dit Lily. Rien de plus.

Basile tenta bien de la faire sortir de son mutisme, mais Lily était bien trop plongée dans ses réflexions pour réagir autrement que par des hochements de tête à ce que lui disait son camarade. Apparemment, Basile avait déjà lu quelques pages de leur livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et ce qui était au programme de cette année risquait de leur valoir quelques séjours à l'infirmerie. Mais comme Lily y allait déjà régulièrement pour le Quidditch, ça ne la gênait pas d'y aller plus souvent. Elle connaissait très bien Hannah Abbott – qui était en réalité Londubat, mais pour ne pas être confondue avec son mari, c'était son nom de jeune fille qui était employé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent les derniers au cours, mais Hagrid avait tout juste sorti le matériel pour leur premier cours. Sur une planche en bois, soutenue par deux tréteaux, se trouvaient des lézards et des oiseaux morts. Trois des huit élèves qui suivaient encore ce cours reculèrent à cette vision, partageant la même grimace de dégoût.

\- On vient juste de terminer le petit-déjeuner ! gémit Callie McTomy, à Gryffondor.

Lily et Basile échangèrent un sourire complice, retenant difficilement un rire. S'ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour partager leurs plus petits secrets, ils l'étaient assez pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même opinion de Callie McTomy, à savoir qu'ils la trouvaient tous les deux trop précieuse. Leur camarade n'était pas connue pour apprécier se tacher et se mettre dans une situation qui pouvait mener à un état non-étincelant de ses ongles. Aussi, voir qu'elle continuait cette matière était pour le moins surprenant. Il était en revanche moins surprenant de l'entendre émettre une telle remarque.

\- Et eux n'ont pas encore eu à manger ! répondit Hagrid en claquant dans ses mains et en les faisant tous sursauter. Très bien. Qui peut me dire ce que sont… ces créatures ? ajouta-t-il en dévoilant trois grandes cages, jusqu'à présent dissimulées sous une cape de voyage, sûrement une des siennes vu la taille du vêtement.

Les élèves qui n'étaient pas dégoûtés par les animaux morts s'approchèrent lentement de la table. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas toujours prudent de s'approcher des créatures que Hagrid leur faisait étudier sans se méfier un tant soit peu, mais ils avaient aussi compris que leur professeur donnait toujours les mesures de sécurité nécessaires à l'approche des animaux qu'ils voyaient en cours.

\- Des Clabberts, répondirent en même temps Lily et un élève de Serpentard, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'animal étudié du jour.

\- Exactement, confirma Hagrid en hochant la tête. Cinq points chacun. Comme vous le voyez, ces créatures sont un mélange de grenouille et de singe. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert la pustule sur leur front ?

\- Cela permet de savoir quand un danger approche, reprit le Serpentard, qui s'appelait Oscar Nott, se rappela soudainement Lily. Elle devient rouge et clignote à chaque fois qu'ils estiment être en danger.

\- Cinq points de plus pour Serpentard, dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Regardez…

Le professeur aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques s'approcha de la cage qui était la plus proche de lui, et aussitôt, la pustule sur le front du Clabbert devient rouge vif, avant de se mettre à clignoter.

\- Certains sorciers les utilisaient pour les avertir de l'approche de Moldus, mais cela a été interdit il y a quelques années. Même si on peut les domestiquer, comme toute créature, ils préfèrent vivre en extérieur.

\- Et parfois, nous regrettons amèrement que notre professeur ne les laisse pas dans leur élément naturel, soupira Alix Shafiq, une Serdaigle derrière Lily et Basile.

Il était vrai que, parfois, les cours de Rubeus Hagrid étaient légèrement risqués. Même si les risques étaient certainement plus mesurés qu'à l'époque de son père d'après ce que Harry Potter avait pu dire à ses enfants, Lily savait qu'Hagrid avait un faible pour les créatures que le commun des mortels qualifierait de dangereuses, quand Hagrid leur trouvait un côté attachant et mignon.

\- Sois contente, murmura Basile à leur camarade de Serdaigle. Celle-ci, de créature, ne peut pas t'arracher les doigts. Elle est relativement inoffensive. On en reparlera quand on sera arrivé au chapitre des Griffons…

Pour prouver que ces créatures étaient au programme, il ouvrit son livre à la page correspondante, faisant grimacer Alix Shafiq.

\- Et après, ce sera au tour des hippogriffes ! Génial, non ? plaisanta Basile.

Une nouvelle exclamation étouffée d'Alix leur fit supposer que si elle avait étudié plus attentivement le programme de ce cours pour l'année à venir, elle aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de choisir de poursuivre cette matière.

\- Mais taisez-vous, grommela Lily.

Elle eut l'agréable surprise de constater que son commentaire rabrouait efficacement Basile, qui se tut, confus, lui permettant ainsi de se concentrer efficacement sur le cours qu'elle tentait de suivre.

\- Bien. L'exercice du jour va être de les nourrir. Mettez-vous par deux ou par trois, et approchez-vous. Prenez un lézard ou un oiseau, allez ! les encouragea Hagrid.

Bien que réticents, les élèves finirent par s'approcher et se saisir d'un animal mort en essayant de passer outre le fait qu'il soit froid.

\- Vous allez aussi essayer de les mettre en confiance. Votre professeur de Potions aimerait quelques pustules pour ses cours de quatrième année, alors si nous réussissons à les mettre assez en confiance pour qu'ils nous autorisent à les leur prendre, ce serait bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ensuite, les pustules repousseront !

Callie, qui s'était mise en groupe avec Basile et Lily, étouffa un rire sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades.

\- Eh bien, vu comme ces pustules sont laides, j'aurais plutôt cru qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu en ravoir une…, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Callie McTomy et elle n'étaient pas faites pour devenir des amies proches. La jeune fille repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, puis, retenant une grimace de dégoût – elle n'était pas forcément précieuse, mais manipuler des animaux morts n'était agréable pour personne, du moins le supposait-elle – elle s'approcha de la cage qui leur avait été attribuée, et glissa la main entre les barreaux. Elle dut patienter dix minutes avant que le Clabbert ne se décide à prendre la nourriture qu'elle lui tendait, et quand il le fit, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement d'être enfin débarrassée de ce poids mort.

\- En attendant qu'ils vous fassent assez confiance, étudiez-les bien, dit Hagrid en passant dans chaque groupe. Dessinez-les. Leur morphologie est incroyable, vous savez ! Ils ont l'agilité des singes et des grenouilles, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- C'est que je suis presque d'accord avec lui, avoua Callie du bout des lèvres, après avoir observé leur Clabbert se déplacer dans sa grande cage avec une aisance à couper le souffle.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à dessiner leur Clabbert, et le Serpentard qui avait déjà donné des réponses en début d'heure réussit même à rester près de son Clabbert sans que celui-ci ne déclenche son alarme.

\- Parfait, tout ça ! Pour le prochain cours, terminez vos croquis. Et étudiez le chapitre sur les Clabberts, et sur la méthode utilisée pour récupérer les pustules.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent rapidement du cours, reniflant leurs mains.

\- Des animaux morts… Merlin, soupira Lily. C'est que ça sent vraiment mauvais, tout ça, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage sur ses mains. Tous ses camarades firent de même, rendant l'air soudainement plus respirable.

\- Je persiste à croire que ça aurait pu être bien pire, dit Basile.

\- C'est certain. Enfin. Premier cours de l'année, premier devoir… Je sens que cette année va encore être très reposante, soupira Lily. Et maintenant, j'ai… Potions. Super. J'avais bien envie de me tacher, une fois encore…

\- Tu as gardé Potions ? s'étonna Basile.

\- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ?

\- Non. Et je croyais que Meredith non plus.

\- Elle a abandonné, oui. Mais je peux encore prendre des matières où aucun de mes amis ne va, fit remarquer Lily. Et puis, il y a Sean, non ?

\- Et miss Sombre, rappela Basile avec un clin d'œil complice.

Il savait très bien que Lily n'était pas amie avec Abby Glitters.

\- Si je ne lui parle pas, je devrais m'en remettre, assura Lily en riant. Bon, je te laisse ici, Basile. Je vais au cachot de Misenpot. Si tu croises Meredith, dis-lui que j'ai déjà du travail !

Basile hocha la tête, tandis que Lily s'éloignait vers les cachots, se demandant ce que leur professeur de Potions avait prévu pour leur premier jour de cours. Misenpot était très inventive, et avait le don pour trouver des potions difficiles, longues, et qui faisaient s'arracher leurs cheveux aux élèves.

Et elle ne fut pas déçue de constater que cette année ne dérogeait pas à la règle. À peine était-elle installée à une paillasse avec Sean et deux élèves de Poufsouffle que leur professeur inscrivit les instructions pour leur premier projet scolaire, arrachant des cris de surprise à ses douze élèves.

\- Comme certains l'ont compris, cette année, nous passons au niveau supérieur. De nombreuses potions vont à peine être survolées dans ce cours, pour autant, vous devrez être capables de les préparer une fois vos ASPIC passés. Certains pensent que la théorie est suffisante ou qu'avoir eu un Optimal pour ses BUSE signifie que l'on n'a pas besoin de fournir autant de travail que les autres.

Lily était certaine que le professeur Misenpot arrêta son regard une seconde de plus que nécessaire sur elle, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'oubliait pas l'affront fait à sa maison, lorsque Lily avait obtenu une meilleure moyenne que les élèves de Serdaigle. Toutefois, Misenpot reprenait déjà la parole.

\- J'estime que non. Votre premier projet de l'année portera sur le Veritaserum. Pour ceux qui ont ouvert leur livre au cours de l'été, vous savez que cette potion requiert pas moins d'un mois de préparation. Si jamais vous la ratez, vous devrez la refaire.

\- Mais… on prendra du retard sur les autres, fit justement remarquer l'élève de Poufsouffle à la droite de Lily, Felicity Davies. Ils auront commencé leur deuxième projet que nous serons toujours en train de faire les premiers…

Quelques assentiments se firent entendre face à la justesse du propos de leur camarade. Le silence se fit toutefois à la seconde où leur professeur se racla la gorge, l'air sévère.

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous devrez alors mener deux projets en même temps. Votre potion en retard, et celle que nous étudierons en cours.

\- Mais… c'est beaucoup de travail ! s'exclama un élève de Serdaigle.

\- D'où la nécessité de ne pas vous tromper lors de vos préparations, trancha le professeur Misenpot. Il est temps pour vous de commencer.

Lily regarda le tableau noir sur lequel s'étalaient les diverses étapes du jour. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Vraiment pas.

…

Lily ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vécu une seule journée aussi remplie, à Poudlard. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa première journée de cours. Misenpot avait rajouté une rédaction de cinquante centimètres sur les effets de l'Amortentia, et comment les contrer, en expliquant que cette potion ne serait que rapidement vue en cours, et non pas préparée, mais que les élèves devaient pour autant apprendre les étapes de sa concoction. Ensuite, son cours de Botanique lui avait valu d'obtenir deux blessures fraîchement cicatrisées. Elle penserait à vérifier qu'aucune partie de ses mains n'était visible, la prochaine fois qu'elle manipulerait des raisins de couleuvre. Et là, elle terminait ses remarques sur les étoiles de Saturne. Elle mit un point final à son brouillon, et se dit qu'elle remettrait tout ça au propre le lendemain. Pour ce soir, elle arrêtait de travailler. En effet, sur la carte du Maraudeur, elle voyait que trois petits points s'approchaient d'elle. Ils représentaient Meredith, Louis et Hugo, qui venaient ensemble au rendez-vous qu'elle leur avait donné.

La carte du Maraudeur était une invention bien pratique, et Lily était vraiment contente de l'avoir avec elle, cette année. Jusqu'à présent, elle devait la demander à ses frères, mais comme elle était la dernière Potter à Poudlard, c'était elle qui avait eu la garde de la carte, en tant qu'héritière d'un de ses créateurs. Elle lui permettait de savoir où se trouvaient toutes les personnes du château. Par exemple, elle savait que les Gryffondor étaient tous dans la salle commune, et que chez les Serdaigle, Jason Seek discutait avec deux de ses joueuses, Léana et Liz Vanberg. Liz Vanberg était une poursuiveuse de l'équipe, recrutée lors de la dernière année d'Astrid Smith.

Lily secoua la tête à l'instant où ses cousins et Meredith entraient dans la pièce. Penser à Astrid la rendait toujours triste, et elle ne voulait pas de ça ce soir.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ouais, ne nous remercie surtout pas du déplacement, grommela Louis en se laissant lourdement tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de lui. Bon, pourquoi on est là ?

\- Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? répliqua du tac au tac Lily.

\- Parce qu'il ne peut pas aller draguer la jolie Gryffondor, tant que tu le retiens ici, expliqua Hugo en se retenant de sourire.

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit Meredith, tout à coup intéressée.

Elle aimait bien les ragots, et ne perdait jamais une occasion d'en apprendre un.

\- Julie Frawn.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, reconnut Hugo.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle les laissait faire, elle pouvait être certaine qu'ils ne termineraient jamais cette discussion.

\- Hum. Si on veut laisser à Louis la possibilité d'aller draguer Julie, peut-être qu'on devrait songer à discuter de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir…

Aussitôt, ses cousins et sa meilleure amie prirent une expression sérieuse, et Hugo et Meredith s'installèrent sur des chaises qui n'étaient pas branlantes.

\- Voilà… C'est pour les sélections de Quidditch.

\- Pourquoi on est là, dans ce cas ? grogna Louis. Aucun ne joue. Tu aurais dû appeler les membres de l'équipe.

Il se prépara à se lever, mais Lily secoua la tête, agacée. Elle remarqua que Meredith souriait patiemment, comme sachant par avance ce que Lily allait dire.

\- Non. Parce que je n'ai pas d'équipe.

\- Si, la contredit Louis. Tu as une équipe. Il manque des joueurs, mais il y a une équipe.

\- Et moi, je te dis qu'il n'y a pas d'équipe. Pour le moment.

Hugo fronça les sourcils, et Lily comprit que son cousin réalisait peu à peu ce qu'elle avait planifié.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué en Quidditch, mais… est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu ne veux pas garder l'équipe de l'année dernière, et refaire toutes les sélections ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour faire les affiches. Je ne veux pas demander aux autres joueurs, parce que tous les postes sont à pourvoir, y compris les leurs, leur apprit Lily. Et je sais que vous trois, vous n'en parlerez pas aux autres Gryffondor, vous les laisserez apprendre la nouvelle en lisant l'affiche, demain.

Elle agita sa baguette, et des parchemins sortirent de son sac pour se positionner devant ses trois ouvriers du jour.

\- Je veux une affiche claire et concise. Qui dit que tout le monde a sa chance, car l'équipe va être entièrement restructurée. Ensuite, vous deux, dit-elle à Louis et Hugo, vous irez en coller devant les portes des dortoirs des garçons. Et nous, on fera pareil devant les portes des filles.

Ses deux cousins soupirèrent, mais ne dirent rien de plus. Discuter avec Lily de Quidditch était impossible. Seule Meredith se contenta d'un commentaire.

\- J'étais certaine que tu préparais un coup comme ça, dit-elle simplement avant de prendre une plume et de se mettre à préparer des affiches.

Lily fit comme elle. L'idée, c'était qu'ils aient différents modèles d'affiches, pour qu'ensuite, ils l'aident à choisir la plus éloquente.

Elle avait pris la décision de reformer l'équipe peu avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Lily aimait bien l'équipe d'avant, elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec tous les joueurs, mais elle trouvait qu'il manquait une compétitivité qui était pourtant indispensable sur un terrain de Quidditch, et elle pensait que la meilleure façon de réveiller cette compétitivité, c'était de pousser tous les joueurs à se donner à fond le jour des sélections. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait que chacun se sente un peu menacé, et ait peur de perdre sa place au sein de l'équipe. Elle mesurerait de cette façon leur degré de motivation.

Oui, c'était une bonne chose de réveiller l'esprit de compétition au sein des Gryffondor.

Par contre, elle ne serait peut-être plus autant appréciée, une fois que toute la tour serait au courant de son plan, songea-t-elle en postant l'affiche finale devant la porte des filles de troisième année.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous, en cette semaine ? J'aurais aimé dire "en cette belle semaine", mais, déjà, il ne fait pas beau. Et ensuite, j'ai une baisse de motivation assez énorme qui fait que cette semaine me semble s'étirer, alors qu'elle vient tout juste de commencer. Vraiment étrange, comme sensation. Bref._

 _L'écriture de cette histoire avance bien. Un peu plus lentement qu'au tout début où je me suis lancée dedans, mais c'est surtout parce que j'écris autre chose en ce moment (des bonus, pour ceux qui ont suivi ma précédente fiction.) Voilà pour les nouvelles du front, je ne crois pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à vous dire sur ce chapitre. En fait, vu que cela fait déjà un petit moment que je l'ai écrit, et quelques semaines que je l'ai corrigé, je suis même certaine de ne rien avoir à dire de plus ^^'... Alors, merci à vous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère d'ailleurs avoir répondu à tout le monde ; je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne reçois pas les notifications de tout le monde (toujours les mêmes, d'ailleurs). Si jamais vous n'avez pas de réponse, dites-le-moi, j'irai chercher les reviews autrement. Voilà. Oh et, bien sûr, remercions_ **DelfineNotPadfoot** _pour ses corrections !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et on se retrouve sans faute mardi prochain pour le chapitre 4 de cette fiction !_


	4. Une nouvelle qui déplaît

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Une nouvelle qui déplaît.**

Les affiches étaient posées dans la salle commune des Gryffondor depuis la veille au soir, et c'était depuis tout ce temps que Lily avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'elle avait décidé. Elle pensait réellement qu'elle agissait pour le mieux, mais depuis qu'il était public qu'elle comptait remonter toute l'équipe, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle craignait avoir fait une erreur, et avoir été trop confiante en décidant d'abandonner l'ancienne équipe de Gryffondor. Enfin, elle ne l'abandonnait pas réellement. Seulement, les anciens joueurs pouvaient ne pas apprécier son choix, et des joueurs mécontents de leur nouvelle capitaine n'était pas une perspective réjouissante, elle en avait complètement conscience, et cela l'effrayait un peu.

C'était alors que Lily était dans un état de nervosité jamais atteint que ses deux cousins l'avaient trouvée au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Estimant qu'il valait mieux changer les idées de Lily, ils lui avaient proposé d'aller s'adonner à son jeu favori, après le Quidditch, à savoir des courses de glisse. C'était un passe-temps que Lily adorait, et lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, toute sa famille avait promis de lui transformer, de temps à autre, des parties de couloir en une zone lisse pour qu'on puisse y glisser. Les cousins faisaient des courses entre eux pour déterminer qui affronterait Lily, la grande championne du jeu. Généralement, ce n'était pas aussi tôt dans l'année scolaire que les premières courses étaient organisées. Mais il y avait urgence, aujourd'hui. Il fallait réellement changer les idées de Lily, et rien de mieux qu'un jeu pour cela.

Ils étaient donc tous les trois au deuxième étage de l'école, sachant qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant qu'un professeur n'arrive et ne les punisse pour dégradation temporaire des locaux et mise en danger des habitants du château. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Les cousins voulaient simplement permettre à Lily d'oublier son intention de remonter toute l'équipe, afin que sa nervosité diminue un peu. Et puis, être un Potter ou un Weasley, et craindre une retenue n'était définitivement pas compatible.

La baguette de Lily transforma un morceau de couloir en piste glissante en un tour de main. Depuis le temps, elle avait l'habitude d'employer ce sortilège. D'un même geste, Hugo, Louis et Lily ôtèrent leurs chaussures, se retrouvant en chaussettes sur la pierre froide. Ils frissonnèrent un peu, mais le froid n'était pas encore assez intense pour les saisir totalement.

\- Louis, franchement… Tu ne veux même pas passer les sélections ? soupira Lily.

En posant cette question, elle revenait sur cette discussion qu'ils ne cessaient d'avoir. Ou, plutôt, à cette question que Lily ne cessait de poser à son cousin depuis la veille au soir, et que Louis évinçait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire de peine à sa cousine et, en même temps, il n'avait aucunement envie de lui faire croire qu'il pourrait hypothétiquement songer à rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch. Et comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, face à cette nouvelle tentative de vouloir lui faire intégrer son équipe, Louis lui lança un regard noir. Il tenait bien trop à son visage pour prendre le risque qu'il soit défiguré, même temporairement, lors d'un match ou d'un entraînement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Hugo, grogna Louis en faisant apparaître un tableau noir.

Même s'il n'y avait qu'une course entre Louis et Hugo, les habitudes ont la vie dure, et celle de noter le score des différentes courses avant l'épreuve finale contre la grande championne, à savoir Lily, n'était pas prête de disparaître.

\- L'idée étant de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit à l'avantage des Gryffondor que je tente de rejoindre l'équipe, grommela Hugo.

Tous savaient que Rose et Hugo avaient hérité de leur mère leur sentiment de mal-être lorsqu'ils étaient sur un balai. Un petit vol de temps à autre ne les dérangeait pas, mais ils ne jouaient jamais aux matchs entre cousins, préférant les arbitrer.

\- Entre cousins, on est censés se soutenir, soupira Lily, sans vraiment réussir à leur en vouloir.

\- On te soutient ! protesta vivement Louis. On trouve que tu as tout à fait raison de remonter l'équipe. Et on viendra pour les sélections.

\- On apportera même des litres de cette chose imbuvable que tu préfères au thé, l'appuya Hugo en hochant vivement de la tête. C'est la moindre des choses.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, sans réussir à s'empêcher de sourire. Ses cousins étaient incorrigibles, mais c'était bien pour cela qu'elle les adorait.

\- J'imagine que dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir… Enfin, quand vous…

\- POTTER !

Habituée à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi lorsqu'elle avait transformé une partie du château en une piste dangereusement glissante, Lily ne se tourna même pas vers la voix qui venait de beugler son prénom. Elle fit la moue, foncièrement déçue de n'avoir même pas eu le temps de glisser pour s'échauffer.

\- Oh bah non, on n'a même pas commencé ! soupira Lily en regardant tristement la piste. Comment les professeurs peuvent déjà…

\- Ce ne sont pas des professeurs, lui dit Hugo, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Plutôt des capitaines en colère, grimaça Louis.

Lily se retourna rapidement, et, avec surprise, constata que ses deux cousins avaient raison. À grands pas se rapprochaient les trois capitaines de Quidditch des autres maisons. Tom Young, Sidney McWill et Jason Seek ne semblaient pas être là pour une promenade de santé.

Sidney McWill, le capitaine de Poufsouffle, était celui qui venait de hurler le nom de Lily. Connu pour son côté colérique, il paraissait qu'il se comportait avec ses joueurs comme une mère trop protectrice avec ses enfants. Mais Lily n'était pas une de ses joueuses. Il se planta devant elle, air revêche sur la figure et doigt accusateur pointé sur Lily. Qui se doutait un peu de ce qui lui était reproché. Ses affiches n'avaient pas plu, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, les élèves de Gryffondor n'étaient pas les seuls mécontents.

\- Tu n'as pas été réglo avec nous.

Lily haussa un sourcil étonné, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Tu remontes _toute_ ton équipe ! siffla Tom Young en agitant devant elle une des affiches qu'elle avait placardées dans la tour des Gryffondor. Et tu n'as pas daigné nous le dire !

En avisant l'affiche, Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout savoir qu'un élève de Gryffondor avait fait sortir les annonces des sélections pour ensuite les donner aux capitaines adverses. Elle se demanda rapidement qui, chez les Gryffondor, pouvait lui reprocher cette décision au point de ne pas hésiter un seul instant à en parler aux autres maisons. Qui pouvait mettre aussi rapidement de côté la loyauté typique des Gryffondor pour une décision qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à cela. Elle avait des capitaines en colère à gérer. Elle revint au moment présent, et afficha une mine surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que les autres capitaines se mettraient autant en colère pour si peu. En fait, elle avait plutôt craint que les joueurs soient les premiers à venir la trouver. Lily essaya de rester calme et, se tournant vers Jason, s'attendit à entendre un reproche de sa part, qui lui ferait plus de mal que ceux de Sidney ou Tom, du fait de l'amitié qui la liait au capitaine des Serdaigle. Mais rien ne vint. Il restait neutre. Elle haussa donc les épaules, réussissant à garder l'esprit clair maintenant qu'elle savait que Jason ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir, et se tourna vers ses homologues lui ayant sauté à la gorge comme l'aurait fait un Nifleur sur de l'or :

\- Si j'avais voulu vous le dire, je vous l'aurais dit. Et si j'avais voulu que ça reste secret, j'aurais évité un panneau d'affichage disant clairement que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor allait être entièrement remaniée, exposa-t-elle clairement.

\- Ne pas nous le dire était…

\- Un simple oubli de ma part, dû au fait que tu ne m'aies pas laissé parler dans le compartiment des capitaines, martela Lily. Si j'avais voulu changer toute l'équipe, sans que personne ne soit au courant avant les sélections, rien de plus simple. J'aurais simplement annoncé le jour même ce que je voulais faire. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je sais bien que j'aurais pu vous le dire après la réunion, continua-t-elle avant que McWill ne reprenne la parole. Je n'ai pas estimé que je devais vous dire _exactement_ ce que je voulais faire de mon équipe parce que, justement, c'est mon équipe. Pas les vôtres.

McWill et Young hésitèrent un bref instant. Puis, se regardant, ils hochèrent la tête. Lily fronça les sourcils, surprise de cette entente qui n'incluait pas Jason. Lequel se tourna vers eux deux, ayant lui aussi remarqué cet accord. Il ne paraissait pas en colère comme les deux autres capitaines. En fait, il paraissait plutôt admiratif. Il s'offrit même la liberté de regarder à nouveau Lily et de lui adresser un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers les capitaines de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, les sourcils froncés et l'air ombragé.

\- Je vous ai dit que…

\- Seek, tais-toi, protesta vivement McWill. Potter, tu n'as pas été claire, alors on estime qu'on peut choisir dès maintenant les dates choisies pour les sélections. Et tu prendras la demi-journée qu'il restera. Je veux le terrain le samedi après-midi.

\- Et moi, le dimanche après-midi, enchaîna rapidement Young.

Bouche bée, Lily ne sut comment réagir dans l'instant. Si les deux capitaines choisissaient les après-midi, ce n'était pas pour rien. Cela voulait dire que peu importait quelle matinée elle choisirait, elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de trop déborder sur son horaire de sélections, car, derrière, deux capitaines mécontents n'hésiteraient pas à la sortir du terrain.

Si Jason choisissait le samedi, elle serait vraiment coincée avec le dimanche matin, sans possibilité de grappiller un peu de temps sur le lendemain matin. Oh, bien sûr, il lui suffirait de programmer un autre jour de sélections, une soirée dans la semaine qui venait, mais cela voulait dire repousser les premiers entraînements en équipe complète. Et déjà qu'elle remontait toute une équipe, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de repousser encore le début des entraînements. Il y avait des limites à tout, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir une cohésion complète sans entraînement.

À nouveau, le doute d'avoir tort en agissant ainsi en tant que capitaine la saisit. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de revenir sur sa décision. Il n'était pas trop tard. Après tout, même si l'esprit de compétition n'était pas visible dans l'équipe montée par Beng, elle n'en restait pas moins une équipe qui fonctionnait. Elle aurait pu s'évertuer à les motiver à vouloir se battre pour la victoire, et…

Ce fut le regard de Jason qui la motiva à ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique. Il lui offrit un bref hochement de tête, un sourire tranquille et, même, un regard presque admirateur, avant de dire :

\- Je prends le dimanche matin. Si jamais tu as besoin de plus de temps, l'Éclair, tu me le dis. On doit pouvoir s'arranger.

Les regards frustrés et énervés de Young et McWill permirent à Lily de comprendre que cette partie de la discussion ne leur convenait pas. Son instinct lui soufflait que Jason Seek n'était pas venu de son plein gré, ou que, s'il était venu de son plein gré, jamais il n'avait songé à être d'accord avec les deux autres capitaines. Jason se tourna vers eux, confirmant à Lily ce dont elle se doutait.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas contents de sa décision, c'est parce que vous comprenez que vous n'allez pas vous confronter à l'équipe toute tranquille des Gryffondor de ces trois dernières années. Et même de celles d'avant. Vous savez très bien que cette décision, pour tout capitaine de Quidditch qui veut gagner, était la plus sensée à prendre.

Entendre cela de la bouche de Jason rassura Lily, mais elle eut à peine le temps de se réjouir en sentant son cœur se réchauffer à l'écoute de ça.

McWill fit un pas en avant, et si sa mâchoire serrée laissait supposer une colère due à la véracité de ce que venait de dire Jason, personne n'était dupe au point de croire qu'il allait en rester là.

En même temps qu'il se rapprochait, Lily sentit qu'Hugo et Louis faisaient de même dans son dos.

\- McWill, fais attention à ce que tu comptes faire, gronda Louis.

La présence des cousins de Lily, qui s'étaient fait discrets jusqu'à présent en sachant que leur cousine ne tolérerait pas qu'ils se mêlent d'une affaire de Quidditch, fut rappelée à tous. Lily ne les voyait pas, mais elle se doutait qu'ils devaient être assez convaincants dans leur rôle de cousins prêts à la défendre, parce que McWill sembla réaliser qu'il devenait trop menaçant pour la situation. Il se redressa un peu, perdant ainsi de ses airs colériques.

\- Seek, tu n'as pas l'impression que tu prends trop à cœur la décision de Potter ? demanda-t-il avec un ton peu avenant.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Jason en haussant les épaules, nonchalant au possible, comme si rien de ce que pouvait dire McWill ne pouvait l'ébranler. Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu prends trop à cœur ce qui se passe dans les autres équipes plutôt que ce qui se passe dans la tienne ?

C'était un coup bas, mais quand il était connu de toute l'école que chez les Poufsouffle, rien n'allait plus depuis que la batteuse avait quitté le gardien pour sortir avec le poursuiveur, il était certain que McWill aurait dû avoir mieux à faire que se préoccuper de ce qui se passait chez les autres. L'histoire datait d'avant les vacances d'été, mais pour ce que Lily avait pu constater lors des quelques repas qu'elle avait déjà pris à Poudlard ces deux derniers jours, l'ambiance parmi les joueurs de Poufsouffle ne s'était pas améliorée. Mélanger amour et Quidditch n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

McWill soupira. Young, qui, lui, n'avait pas de problèmes de couple à gérer au sein de son équipe, prit le relais :

\- Très bien. Tu as fait ton choix. Mais Potter, ne t'attends pas à ce que les anciens joueurs soient tous contents de cette décision. Pas dit qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde pour les sélections…

Il tourna les talons, suivi par McWill qui hochait la tête pour appuyer les dires du capitaine des Serpentard. Jason s'attarda un peu.

\- Désolé pour ça. Je ne voulais pas… J'ai essayé de…

Jason se tut, paraissant gêné, et ne sachant pas quels mots seraient les plus adéquats pour exprimer sa pensée. Plutôt que de le laisser s'enliser dans sa phrase, Lily haussa les épaules et prit la parole :

\- Bah… J'imagine que j'aurais dû être plus claire, dans le wagon. M'imposer plus pour dire que je voulais réformer toute l'équipe.

Mais Jason secoua la tête, souriant et ayant retrouvé ses idées claires.

\- Non. Certainement pas. C'est ton équipe, l'Éclair. Ne l'oublie pas. Ce sont tes décisions, tes choix, tes joueurs, tes entraînements. Pas les leurs, et ils n'ont rien à dire là-dessus. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, ce n'est pas ton problème, parce qu'ils ne font pas partie de ton équipe. C'est difficile à comprendre au début, parce qu'on veut plaire à tout le monde, mais ça vient rapidement.

Un instant, Lily songea à lui demander si c'était un conseil qu'il avait lu dans un des carnets d'Astrid Smith, la capitaine qui l'avait précédé. Mais comme ce n'était pas un sujet qui s'abordait à la légère dans un couloir, elle préféra abandonner.

Comme s'il avait compris, Jason hocha la tête, avant de jeter un œil sur le couloir transformé en piste glissante. Un mince sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'être en retenue avec vous, et on sait que ça finit toujours comme ça… Je vous laisse. Louis, tu dois toujours m'expliquer ce qu'on a vu en Métamorphose hier.

\- Tu devrais demander à Lily… Elle devrait avoir une réponse à toutes tes questions. Vraiment toutes, insista Louis, en souriant largement.

La remarque fit rire Hugo, vers lequel se tourna Lily.

\- C'est quoi, la blague ?

Si Louis et Hugo étaient réellement amusés, Jason, lui, s'était rembruni.

\- Aucune, grogna Jason. Tes cousins ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. On reprend nos joggings dès lundi, quand les sélections seront passées ?

\- Même heure, même endroit ! confirma Lily. Bon, on se lance dans cette course ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers ses cousins.

Louis et Hugo échangèrent un regard amusé qui n'échappa pas à Lily, alors que Jason s'éloignait. Mais comme elle voulait vraiment faire cette course avant d'écoper d'une retenue, elle n'avait pas prévu de leur demander ce qui les amusait tant.

…

\- Retenue ? devina aisément Meredith lorsque Lily, Louis et Hugo furent raccompagnés à la table des Gryffondor par les professeurs de Métamorphose et d'Astronomie, respectivement Ted Lupin et Aurora Sinistra.

Cette dernière ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle était bien contente d'être débarrassée des membres de cette famille maintenant qu'ils avaient tous passé la cinquième année, et que c'était Benz, un centaure, qui leur donnait des cours.

Les trois cousins écoutaient cela sans vraiment y porter grand intérêt. Maintenant qu'ils étaient proches des tables, ils pensaient surtout à se nourrir. Lily prit le temps de remplir son assiette avant de confirmer ce dont se doutait Meredith.

\- Ouais, répondit laconiquement Lily. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai battu Louis de cinq mètres.

\- C'est parce que je n'étais pas prêt ! affirma fièrement son cousin avant de se draper dans sa dignité et de s'éloigner avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

Meredith et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu, et attendirent qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné, accompagné d'Hugo, pour s'autoriser à rire. Si rire fit du bien à Lily, cela ne lui permit pas d'évacuer entièrement la tension qui s'accumulait dans ses épaules depuis la veille au soir, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce qu'elle vit confirma ses doutes : Sidney McWill l'observait, tout comme Tom Young. Les deux échangeaient avec des personnes de leur maison ce qui semblait être des paroles peu sympathiques envers Lily. Elle arrêta immédiatement de rire, et se concentra comme elle le put sur son assiette, sans réussir à réellement feindre la nonchalance.

\- Ils ne sont pas très contents, pas vrai ? devina rapidement Meredith en suivant le regard de son amie, avant de reposer les yeux sur Lily, et de constater qu'elle ne touchait pas à sa nourriture.

Comme elle pouvait s'en douter, donner à Lily la possibilité de s'exprimer sur ce qui la tracassait était la meilleure chose à faire. Plutôt que de tout garder pour elle, Lily lui raconta ce qui s'était produit avant que les cousins ne se lancent dans leur course, et les réactions des différents capitaines. Comme toute bonne oreille attentive, Meredith ne prononça pas un seul mot, et se contenta d'écouter en hochant la tête régulièrement, alors que Lily s'agitait sur place.

\- Mer, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily. C'était comme si je les avais trahis, parce que je remontais toute mon équipe. Alors qu'au fond, je fais bien ce que je veux, c'est mon équipe ! Mais ils étaient là, tous les trois, à me blâmer pour ça…

\- Tous les trois ? l'interrompit pour la première fois Meredith. Jay le Vif aussi était en colère ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, il était là… Mais il n'était pas en colère. En fait, il m'a même assuré que je faisais bien.

Lily se tut, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Machinalement, elle repoussa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et baissa la tête sur son assiette, pour ne pas avoir à observer Meredith, qui souriait doucement, comme ayant compris quelque chose qui échappait encore à Lily.

\- Tu doutes pouvoir croire Jay le Vif quand il dit que tu fais bien de remonter ton équipe ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…, soupira Lily. Quand il s'agit de Quidditch, je lui fais toujours confiance. Mais peut-être que pour une fois, il n'a pas raison. Je ne sais pas si l'annonce va être appréciée par les anciens joueurs.

Meredith se leva.

\- Prends de quoi te nourrir, on va être en retard en cours de Métamorphoses, et déjà que tu as eu une retenue, on va faire en sorte que tu n'en aies pas une seconde dans la même journée. Que dis-je ! Dans la même heure.

Lily prit une pomme, et suivit sa meilleure amie, déjà prête à sortir de la Grande Salle, et qui reprit la parole dès qu'elle fut certaine que Lily était à sa hauteur et disposée à l'écouter.

\- Lily, si tu veux l'accord universel, sache que tu ne l'auras jamais. Ensuite, si les joueurs sont énervés, je crois que ça n'aura rien à voir avec l'annonce en elle-même, mais que ce sera plutôt une façon détournée d'extérioriser leur peur.

\- Quelle peur ? s'étonna Lily.

C'était à elle d'avoir peur, pas à eux ! De quoi pourraient-ils bien avoir peur ?

\- Celle de ne pas être repris, enfin ! Ce n'est pas évident ? Ils avaient une place de choix, Beng les aimait bien parce qu'ils n'étaient pas compétitifs. Et toi, tu instaures de la compétition _avant_ la compétition ? Forcément, ils vont être surpris ! Et en colère… et effrayés, affirma Meredith.

Elles arrivaient à l'étage du cours de Métamorphose. Au loin, Basile Martell leur fit signe, et elles s'approchèrent de lui, sans se soucier d'Abby Glitters, ou miss Sombre, devant qui elles passaient, qui les ignora aussi, plongée dans ses livres de Botanique et de Potions.

\- Mais si la décision n'était pas non plus appréciée des autres ? Qui me dit que j'aurai du monde, pour les sélections ?

Meredith se retint de rire difficilement, parce qu'elle savait que ce ne serait pas apprécié par Lily. Dans l'état actuel des choses, éprouver autre chose que du calme ou de la sérénité ne ferait que paniquer Lily encore plus. Pour autant, elle ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire légèrement supérieur.

\- Lily, tu es bien placée pour savoir que les sorciers ne peuvent pas se passer de Quidditch.

\- Oui, mais…, tenta Lily.

\- Prenons exemple avec toi. Si on devait te dire que tu ne pouvais pas jouer, ou même _penser_ au Quidditch, reprit Meredith sans se préoccuper de l'interruption, tu paniquerais.

Pendant une seconde, Lily imagina ce que serait une vie où le Quidditch n'aurait pas sa place. Et comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer sa meilleure amie, cela lui provoqua immédiatement des sueurs froides. Qui pourrait supporter un tel monde ? Elle ne pensait pas que le Quidditch était tout, elle ne pensait pas que c'était la finalité de sa vie, mais en être privé n'était pas envisageable.

\- Tu vois ? dit Meredith, qui avait suivi le cheminement de pensées de sa meilleure amie. Le Quidditch, c'est ta vie. Et, d'accord, tu es légèrement à part, tu es plus passionnée que la moyenne, mais, quand même. Les sorciers ont besoin de Quidditch. Tu auras du monde pour les sélections.

Lily hocha la tête, en partie rassurée par ce que lui disait Meredith, même si le doute subsistait encore.

\- Vous parlez encore de Quidditch ? soupira Basile qui les suivit à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Basile, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, rit Meredith. Lorsqu'on est ami avec Lily, il faut être capable de parler Quidditch à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Même en pleine nuit, termina-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! s'offusqua Lily.

Deux ans plus tôt, Lily avait soudainement éprouvé le besoin, à trois heures du matin, de parler de Quidditch International. Malheureusement pour Meredith, Lily n'avait pas voulu soliloquer, et l'avait réveillée, pour avoir une oreille attentive pour son monologue. Meredith gardait un souvenir amer de cette nuit, et n'hésitait pas à le rappeler régulièrement à Lily.

\- Et ce fut la plus longue nuit de ma courte existence, dit Meredith, dramatique.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, reprit Lily en se tournant vers Basile et en tentant de se donner un air exaspéré. Elle exagère. Il m'arrive de ne pas parler de Quidditch lorsque je suis avec des personnes qui n'apprécient pas forcément ce sport.

\- Ou lorsque vous êtes en cours de Métamorphose, miss Potter ? demanda brusquement leur professeur, qui venait d'entrer dans la classe, les faisant tous sursauter. Bien. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vous rappelle que si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez obtenu pas moins d'un Effort Exceptionnel à vos BUSE, et que la matière vous passionne assez pour que vous continuiez cette année à la suivre. Sachez cependant que si vos BUSE sont à présents derrière vous, il n'en reste pas moins que les ASPIC se rapprochent à grands pas, et que deux ans ne sont pas de trop pour vous y préparer.

En même temps que leur professeur leur parlait du prochain examen particulièrement ardu qu'ils auraient à passer pour obtenir leur diplôme, les élèves s'installèrent à leur place, et sortirent leurs affaires.

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être, il vous sera demandé d'effectuer vos métamorphoses à l'aide de sortilèges informulés. Ce que sont les sortilèges informulés n'appartenant pas au programme de Métamorphose, je laisserai votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vous expliquer leurs subtilités, et comment les appréhender. Dès la semaine prochaine, nous commencerons à les utiliser dans mon cours, étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore tous eu cours avec le professeur Drew, selon vos emplois du temps.

Le professeur Lupin interrompit son discours, le temps que ses élèves prennent conscience de ce qu'il était en train de leur annoncer.

\- Maintenant que ceci est assimilé… Qui peut me parler de la métamorphose humaine ? Oui, miss Patterson ?

Une Serpentard que Lily connaissait parce qu'elle était poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison prit la parole. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais il lui semblait se rappeler que Teddy ne disait que du bien de cette élève, douée en Métamorphose.

\- La métamorphose humaine est une branche de la métamorphose permettant la modification d'une partie du corps d'un être humain, via un sortilège. Elle permet de modifier notre apparence de façon plus longue et permanente que les potions, puisqu'un autre sort est nécessaire pour stopper ses effets, alors que les potions arrivent au bout de leurs effets après quelques heures.

\- Cinq points pour Serpentard. C'est effectivement cela. La métamorphose humaine est bien plus complexe que ce que nous avons vu jusqu'à présent, et… un problème, monsieur Faucett ?

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le gardien des Serdaigle, Ryan Faucett, qui avait des difficultés à ne pas rire.

Se recomposant un air sérieux, Ryan exprima le fond de sa pensée, et ce qui l'amusait tant :

\- Bah… Je dois reconnaître, professeur, que je trouve cela plutôt… étrange que vous disiez que c'est complexe, alors que vous êtes Métamorphomage. Je veux dire, pour vous, la métamorphose humaine, c'est très simple. Comment est-ce que vous savez que c'est compliqué pour nous ?

Lily sourit doucement. Elle connaissait très bien Teddy Lupin, étant donné qu'il était le filleul de son père et qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps libre chez eux depuis toujours, du moins lui semblait-il. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais lui dire qu'il était facile pour lui d'être professeur de Métamorphose parce qu'il était Métamorphomage. C'était extrêmement stupide de la part de Ryan de faire de l'ironie quant au don de Métamorphomage de Teddy. Il allait amèrement le regretter.

Dix secondes plus tard, en effet, Ryan se retrouvait affublé d'un sourcil rose, d'un autre vert et une mèche de ses cheveux était à présent orange, ce qui jurait avec ses cheveux blonds.

\- Sachez, monsieur Faucett, que la métamorphose humaine ne s'étend pas uniquement à soi-même, sinon qu'elle peut aussi être effectuée sur d'autres personnes, comme vous venez d'en faire l'expérience. Enfin, ne croyez pas que parce que je suis Métamorphomage, je n'ai pas eu à travailler comme vous. Peut-être même devais-je travailler plus, car j'ai dû réapprendre tout ce que je savais d'une nouvelle façon. Avec ma baguette magique, précisa-t-il quand ses élèves le regardèrent sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. À présent que ce petit détail est éclairci, et que vous êtes assurés que je suis capable de vous enseigner la métamorphose humaine de façon magique et non innée, peut-être daignerez-vous ouvrir vos livres à la page dix. Monsieur Faucett, si vous souhaitez retrouver votre apparence naturelle, je vous conseille d'écouter très attentivement durant ce cours.

En lisant les premières lignes du chapitre qu'ils étudiaient aujourd'hui, Lily sourit. La Métamorphose était une matière extrêmement difficile. Mais elle avait grandi en entendant Teddy en parler avec adoration, alors elle avait fini par apprécier cette discipline autant que lui. Cependant, l'apprécier ne lui suffirait pas à la maîtriser.

Elle releva rapidement les yeux vers Teddy, et échangea un regard bref avec lui, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Elle se rappelait d'une époque où Teddy était bien plus joyeux, bien plus souriant, et bien plus détendu. C'était une époque qui datait déjà d'il y a deux ans. Une époque où il avait une élève qu'il appréciait grandement. Une élève nommée Astrid Smith, à qui il avait écrit une lettre de recommandation pour son entrée chez les Aurors. C'était une époque qui semblait bien lointaine, pour Lily Potter. Une époque où son entourage ne s'inquiétait pas pour son grand frère, une époque où personne ne se lamentait du caractère bien trop sérieux de Teddy en dehors de ses salles de cours. Parce que la mort d'Astrid avait chamboulé beaucoup de personnes qui lui étaient proches. Teddy s'était renfermé, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'en des temps aussi calmes, la mort pouvait prendre une élève qui avait de grandes espérances. Il avait cru, durant des années, que les seules morts brutales qui l'affecteraient seraient celles de ses parents.

Elle soupira doucement, et tourna la page de son manuel. Ce soir, une fois qu'elle serait dans son dortoir, elle essaierait de contacter James. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une discussion rien que tous les deux, et cela lui manquait. Et, surtout, elle savait que son frère avait besoin, de temps à autre, de discuter avec elle. Rien qu'avec elle.

…

C'est au cours du dîner que Lily eut l'occasion de voir si son idée de réformer toute l'équipe était appréciée ou non. Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir à côté de Meredith et en face de Matt que, quelques mètres plus loin, Filou se levait et s'approchait. Sans même se tourner vers lui directement, Lily comprenait qu'il n'était pas content, et que ça avait tout à voir avec l'affiche des sélections qu'il tenait à la main. Se préparant à une nouvelle dispute, elle tenta de se composer un visage neutre et assuré.

Alors qu'en réalité, elle était tourmentée et peu confiante. À elle de jouer son rôle à la perfection pour que Filou n'ait pas conscience de sa nervosité.

\- C'est une blague, Potter ? siffla Filou à peine était-il à son niveau.

Lily comprit, lorsqu'ils cessèrent tous de manger maintenant que Filou était à côté d'elle, que les Gryffondor attendaient ce moment depuis que les affiches étaient posées. Ce moment où un joueur de l'ancienne équipe de Gryffondor viendrait voir la nouvelle capitaine pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait des sélections, et du fait qu'elle ait pris cette décision sans en parler à personne.

Tentant de ne pas songer à tous les regards qui pesaient sur elle, Lily leva presque tranquillement le visage pour regarder directement Filou.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une blague de très bon goût et, vois-tu, je dispose d'un sens de l'humour demandant un niveau assez élevé. Donc non. Non, ce n'est pas une blague, clarifia-t-elle.

Sa réponse, comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, ne fut pas appréciée à sa juste valeur. Elle avait pourtant essayé de la rendre aussi légère et amicale que possible.

\- Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu t'appelles Potter et que tout le monde te fait des compliments sur ton jeu, tu peux jeter tout ce que Beng a construit avant toi, et décider de refaire toute une équipe ?

Tout ce qu'elle craignait venait de lui être dit. Elle avait peur que son autorité de capitaine ne soit pas respectée, elle craignait qu'on lui reproche de ne pas respecter le travail de ses prédécesseurs. Avoir la certitude que des anciens de l'équipe n'aimaient pas sa décision était un coup dur. Seulement, aussi difficile à supporter était cette certitude, il n'en restait pas moins que cette situation était due à la décision qu'elle avait prise en tant que capitaine.

Soudainement ragaillardie par cette pensée, c'est en n'oubliant pas qu'elle était la personne qui décidait de tout ce qui avait trait à l'équipe de Gryffondor qu'elle sut quoi répondre à Philip Tomas.

\- Je crois que je suis capitaine, Tomas, gronda Lily en omettant délibérément d'employer le surnom du joueur. Ce qui veut dire, entre autres, que je peux faire ce que je veux de l'équipe dont je suis la capitaine. Et si cela veut dire reformer toute une équipe, alors, je le fais.

Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase, et elle espéra que cela serait considéré comme de la colère. Malheureusement, Philip Tomas savait que Lily Potter n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle le prétendait toujours. Il se rappelait très bien de ses débuts dans l'équipe, et il savait qu'elle pouvait douter facilement, si on savait comment la faire douter. Et là, il le savait.

Il sourit doucement.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Tu as commis une erreur. Et tu t'en rendras compte samedi, lorsqu'il n'y aura personne à tes sélections. Tu seras seule. Pas de joueurs à sélectionner. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être présent, en tout cas.

Et il déchira l'annonce qu'il avait encore à la main. Légèrement blanc et tremblant, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Lily, et elle sut à cet instant qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il ne serait pas présent pour les sélections.

\- Personne de l'ancienne équipe ne viendra. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne te considère pas comme notre capitaine légitime.

Lily ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour protester, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Tu as tort, Tomas.

À trois places de là, le second batteur de l'équipe, Marcus O'Neil, souriait tranquillement en jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Il lâcha sa fourchette, posa ses coudes sur la table, croisa ses mains et cala sa tête sur le nœud formé par ses doigts. Il tourna ensuite son regard chocolat, où on lisait une détermination tranquille vers Lily et Philip.

\- Moi, personnellement, je serai présent aux sélections. Et je trouve que Potter l'Éclair est bien plus légitime que ne l'a jamais été Beng. Et puis, de qui tu te moques ? Si tu ne viens pas aux sélections, ce n'est pas parce que tu penses qu'elle a tort d'agir comme ça. C'est parce que tu as peur qu'il y ait de meilleurs joueurs que toi. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. J'aime jouer au Quidditch, et je tiens à ma place. Mais je prends le risque d'être remis à ma place et de voir de meilleurs joueurs sur le terrain. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est que ma maison gagne la Coupe.

\- Avec Beng…, tenta Filou.

\- Nous avions autant de chances de remporter la Coupe que les Scamander de trouver des Ronflaks Cornus. Sans vouloir offenser le travail de vos parents, hein, les jumeaux, termina-t-il en se tournant vers les garçons de Luna et Rolf Scamander.

Lesquels lui firent comprendre d'un signe de main qu'ils n'étaient aucunement vexés des paroles de leur camarade, deux ans plus âgé qu'eux. Vexer les Scamander était impossible.

\- Si tu ne veux pas venir samedi, c'est ton problème, termina Marcus en se décidant à se servir du dessert. Mais ne parle pas au nom des autres joueurs. Parce que moi, je ne partage pas ton avis. Et là, si je peux me permettre un conseil, c'est le moment où tu arrêtes de tous nous ennuyer, et où tu retournes t'asseoir. J'aime bien manger dans le calme, sans qu'un drame ne soit déclenché.

Comme s'il n'avait rien dit, Marcus O'Neil se retourna vers son assiette, et reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec l'élève à sa gauche, qui fit comme son ami : comme si de rien n'était.

Philip Tomas hésita un instant. Il paraissait avoir très envie de répondre à Marcus, mais sa sagesse lui fit certainement remarquer qu'il n'aurait rien de très intelligent à répondre à ceci. Déjà, les élèves de Gryffondor ne semblaient plus aussi sûrs d'être d'accord avec Philip Tomas, et les regards se tournaient autant vers lui que vers Marcus, comme analysant les deux discours, et sous-pesant les arguments de chacun.

\- Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te défendre, Potter, murmura-t-il simplement avant de retourner à sa place, non sans lui adresser un dernier regard noir.

Toute envie de manger envolée, Lily repoussa son assiette à peine entamée et soupira.

\- Bon. Ça a le mérite d'être clair, tenta Matt en grimaçant.

Lily enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu refaire toute l'équipe ? se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, de ton point de vue, lui rappela Meredith.

\- Oui, enfin, ce ne sera pas la meilleure chose à faire si personne ne vient, rétorqua Lily.

\- Il y aura du monde, la rassura Matt. Tu peux en être sûre, surtout maintenant que Marcus O'Neil a dit que tu avais raison. Tu es certaine qu'il viendra, maintenant.

\- Tu as peut-être raison…, soupira Lily.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas spécialement rassurée. Elle mangea peu, ce soir-là, malgré les efforts de Matt et de Meredith, et lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la salle commune et que Basile voulut discuter avec elle du devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, elle l'écouta à peine, se contentant de hocher la tête, jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui demande ce qui lui arrivait. Elle profita alors de sa question pour mentir, en disant qu'elle était fatiguée, et pour grimper dans son dortoir, sans même dire au revoir aux autres. Elle se hissa sur son lit, prit soin de fermer les rideaux, d'insonoriser autour d'elle pour que miss Sombre, elle aussi présente dans le dortoir, ne s'étonne pas de l'entendre parler, et, glissant la main sous son matelas, en sortit un petit miroir, qui paraissait anodin – lorsqu'en réalité, il ne l'était pas du tout.

\- James, souffla-t-elle directement sur le miroir.

Une minute plus tard, une longue minute durant laquelle elle crut qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas l'occasion de parler à son grand frère, celui-ci apparut.

Ses cheveux légèrement plus clairs que ceux d'Albus, qui avait hérité du noir de jais des Potter, étaient en désordre, et une plaie fraîchement refermée s'étirait sur son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Lily.

\- Hein ? Oh, j'imagine que tu veux parler de la blessure, dit James en levant la main à son nez. Trois fois rien. C'était une plante carnivore un peu récalcitrante.

James poussa un long soupir fatigué. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus de l'éclat que Lily leur connaissait, et son cœur se serra d'une telle force qu'elle crut qu'il allait le remarquer. Mais James ne remarquait plus grand-chose. Il y avait deux ans de cela, il aurait raconté son combat acharné contre cette plante, exagérant certainement, mais au moins, il aurait paru vivant en lui expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, James paraissait éteint. James n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et comme à chaque fois, Lily dut refouler un sanglot.

\- Alors, tes premiers jours à Poudlard ?

\- J'ai réussi à me mettre deux capitaines à dos, et la quasi-totalité de l'ancienne équipe. Oh, et j'ai une retenue, aussi.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel, et réussit presque à afficher un sourire amusé.

\- Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps.

\- Comme toujours, rit Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec les capitaines ?

Lily soupira, et se lança dans son récit, son frère l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Et Jay le Vif, il en pense quoi ? demanda-t-il lorsque sa sœur eut terminé.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est plutôt d'accord avec moi, avoua-t-elle. Il ne l'a pas dit directement. Mais l'idée générale, c'était ça.

\- Si Jay le Vif est d'accord, je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance. Non ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- C'est aussi ce que pense Meredith. Mais est-ce que la décision n'est pas… radicale ?

James renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Lorsque Beng était capitaine, est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà interposé entre lui et toi, lorsque vous vous disputiez parce que vous n'étiez pas d'accord sur la façon d'appréhender les matchs ?

Lily secoua la tête, même si cette question était purement rhétorique. Non, personne n'avait jamais dit être d'accord avec elle.

\- Alors, tu fais bien. Tu ne dois pas avoir une équipe soudée avec son ancien capitaine. Tu dois avoir une équipe soudée avec toi. Tu es la capitaine. C'est à toi de te faire craindre de ton équipe. D'être leur tyran.

\- Oh, James…, soupira Lily.

Astrid Smith, lorsqu'elle était capitaine, était surnommée la Tyrannique.

\- C'est rien, Lily. Il faut bien que je passe à autre chose, pas vrai ?

Lily acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre pour refuser de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement, à savoir que James n'était pas capable de passer à autre chose. Il finissait toujours par penser à Astrid Smith.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Lily voulut dire quelque chose, essayer de raisonner James, de lui changer les idées pour l'empêcher de se morfondre, mais ce n'était pas un jour où James était capable de l'écouter. Il détourna le regard, comme cherchant à fuir les yeux désolés et plein de pitié de Lily. Et, comme souvent, il trouva le moyen d'écourter la discussion.

\- Euh, écoute Lily, je dois voir Chuck et Mélina ce soir, j'ai pas tout compris, mais c'est important… Est-ce que tu peux essayer de me recontacter dans quelques jours ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, lui assura Lily.

\- Super, soupira James. Et… envoie une lettre à Al. Par pitié. Il est venu me voir trois fois aujourd'hui pour savoir si j'avais de tes nouvelles. Le sevrage est difficile pour lui.

Lily étouffa difficilement un rire.

\- Promis, je vais lui écrire une lettre. Dès demain ! ajouta-t-elle alors que James s'apprêtait à la supplier de le faire dans l'instant. J'ai bien le droit de me reposer un peu. Et toi, dépêche-toi d'aller les rejoindre. Ils vont t'attendre.

\- Bien, chef ! plaisanta James. Et, Lily…

\- Oui ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais bien que tu m'as contacté pour ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes sélections de Quidditch.

\- D'accord, souffla sa sœur.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire, et puis, l'un comme l'autre reposa son miroir.

Non, James n'allait pas bien. Mais si ça lui faisait du bien de croire qu'il ne vivait pas dans le passé, Lily allait lui faire le plaisir de le croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise enfin qu'il était temps pour lui de faire un pas en avant, et de fermer la porte du passé.

En attendant, elle allait suivre ses conseils, et se préoccuper du Quidditch.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Vivement que les sélections soient loin derrière elle.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous, depuis la semaine dernière ? Autant vous le dire, ma motivation n'est toujours pas revenue (et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, entre ma journée qui a commencé en retard et mon absence de calme depuis mon réveil). J'essaie de la stimuler, pourtant. Mais comme à chaque fois, je me projette trop. Je vois la fin de cette FF, je vois ce qui va venir derrière... et je suis incapable d'écrire le chapitre en cours. C'est triste, et nul. Mais ça va revenir, ça va revenir ! J'ai quand même réussi à l'avancer d'un tiers. Enfin. De toute façon, j'ai bien assez d'avance pour me permettre de traîner un peu dans l'écriture, en ce moment. Passons._

 _Comme on peut le constater, les Gryffondor et les autres équipes (à l'exception des Serdaigles !) ne son pas très contents de la décision de Lily. Il faut dire qu'ils auraient préféré que ça reste comme c'était avant. Mais Lily, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Sauf qu'à présent, elle le regrette un peu, parce qu'elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir du monde. Et qu'elle est quand même un peu stressée de nature, cette Lily. Enfin._

 _Sinon, comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses relectures. Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre de sélections ! Bonne semaine à nous, et à mardi prochain, sans faute._


	5. Une bonne surprise

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Une bonne surprise.**

\- Ah non mais moi, j'abandonne, grogna Louis en fermant les yeux et en se laissant basculer en arrière.

Hugo eut la gentillesse de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne sur le banc des gradins qui se trouvait dans son dos. Cela dit, ce qui pouvait passer pour de la gentillesse était en réalité un geste tout à fait intéressé. Hugo n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être le seul Weasley encore vivant à Poudlard.

\- Essaie de rester en vie, s'il te plaît, siffla Hugo. Si tu meurs, il n'y aura plus que moi à assassiner, ce qui veut dire que Lily n'hésitera pas longtemps, et passera ses nerfs sur moi. Figure-toi que je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. Alors, reste en vie.

\- M'en fiche qu'elle se venge sur toi, grommela Louis qui, pourtant, se redressa et ne parut pas vouloir attenter à ses jours une nouvelle fois.

La mauvaise humeur de Louis et Hugo était tout à fait compréhensible.

L'un comme l'autre avait dû se lever aux aurores, tirés du lit par une Lily surexcitée, et stressée. Les deux cousins adoraient leur famille, mais ce matin, à six heures, ils avaient vraiment cru être capables de bannir Lily de la leur, pour ensuite la tuer. Le bon sens les ayant retrouvés (ils savaient notamment que Lily était pleine de ressources et ne se laisserait pas avoir par eux deux), ils s'étaient levés difficilement, et avaient accepté d'être traînés jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, alors qu'ils n'allaient pas passer les sélections. Ils avaient surtout cédé parce que s'ils restaient couchés, Lily aurait fini par faire un véritable grabuge dans leur dortoir pour les lever, et leurs camarades de dortoir auraient été en colère contre eux pour le reste de l'année. À six heures du matin, ils étaient réveillés. Alors qu'on était samedi, et qu'ils n'étaient même pas en période d'examens.

Il était maintenant sept heures, les premiers joueurs n'arriveraient sûrement pas avant quarante-cinq minutes (à savoir, pour l'heure des sélections), mais Lily était déjà sur le terrain à s'échauffer en s'étirant, son balai à ses pieds.

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'échauffe réellement, ou bien elle passe juste le temps ? s'enquit Louis de façon à peine discrète.

\- J'essaie de vous oublier ! répliqua Lily.

\- Mince. J'oublie toujours qu'elle est capable de nous entendre dans n'importe quelle situation. Bon. Tu veux du café ? lui cria-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît !

Son cousin versa un peu de la boisson préférée de sa cousine dans un gobelet et, à l'aide d'un sortilège de Lévitation, lui fit passer le liquide. Il y avait des limites à sa gentillesse, et il ne comptait pas se lever alors qu'il était confortablement assis. Lily le but depuis là où elle se trouvait, avant de les rejoindre. Hugo et Louis eurent alors l'heureuse surprise de constater qu'elle était légèrement plus détendue. Ce n'était pas encore gagné mais, au moins, elle ne paraissait plus aussi tendue qu'un arc. C'était un sacré progrès, et ça voulait aussi dire qu'une discussion avec elle était envisageable, sans craindre une réponse dictée par les nerfs.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? s'enquit Hugo en désignant la table qu'il avait métamorphosée et qui trônait devant lui.

Lily les avait faits se lever si tôt que le petit-déjeuner n'était pas encore servi. Toutefois, Hugo et Louis avaient réussi à la convaincre de les laisser faire un détour du côté des cuisines, afin qu'ils fassent quelques réserves. L'argument étant totalement juste, Lily avait accepté. Elle se doutait qu'elle finirait par avoir faim, et lorsque ce moment serait arrivé, elle serait plus que contente d'avoir des viennoiseries, des toasts et des fruits à portée de main.

Lily regarda la table désignée par son cousin, et haussa un sourcil en constatant que les réserves avaient diminué.

\- Je croyais que ces collations étaient pour après les sélections.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit. Nous, on n'a jamais dit ça, la contredit Louis. Nous, on mange. Si toi tu ne veux pas manger, c'est ton problème.

Alors que dans une autre situation, Lily aurait certainement protesté et pesté contre la mauvaise humeur de ses cousins, pour une fois, elle n'en fit rien. Elle grimpa à côté d'eux dans les tribunes, et s'assit.

Durant une minute, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop déprimantes, et la fassent à nouveau douter.

\- Et si personne ne vient ? osa-t-elle dire.

\- Je ne réponds même plus à cette question, soupira Louis. J'en ai marre de toujours répéter la même chose. C'est comme si elle ne nous écoutait pas, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Hugo comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

\- Je vous écoute ! protesta Lily.

\- Non, rétorqua son cousin. Si tu nous écoutais, tu aurais arrêté de poser cette question depuis un bon moment déjà. Donc non, tu ne nous écoutes pas.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, dit simplement Hugo une des entrées du terrain, alors que Lily voulait répliquer.

Même si elle était en tort et qu'effectivement elle n'écoutait pas son cousin, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle essayait de l'écouter. C'était déjà un grand effort de sa part. Seulement, comme quelqu'un arrivait, elle n'allait pas se disputer avec Louis tout de suite. Elle attendrait la fin des sélections.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que la silhouette se rapprochait. Il lui semblait la reconnaître. Cette démarche, cette allure. Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle fut certaine de l'identité de la personne qui s'avançait.

\- Le Vif ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un Serdaigle n'avait rien à faire sur le terrain alors que les sélections de Gryffondor allaient commencer. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de Jason Seek, qui venait tranquillement vers eux, les mains enfoncées dans son pantalon de sport.

\- Je suis venu voir si tu ne rendais pas fous tes cousins.

\- Trop tard, grogna Louis. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement.

Jason rit, d'un rire grave que Lily avait toujours apprécié. C'était un rire rassurant.

\- Bah alors, l'Éclair, tu ennuies tes cousins ?

\- C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de me rassurer, dit Lily entre ses dents, en se promettant de leur faire regretter tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dire de désobligeant sur elle.

\- Te rassurer sur quoi ? s'étonna l'attrapeur des Serdaigle.

\- Sur les sélections. J'ai peur que personne ne vienne. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tomas, et aussi avec McWill et Young…

\- Aaaah… Je vois, dit tranquillement Jason.

Il grimpa à son tour dans les tribunes, et s'installa à côté de Lily.

\- Hum. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il lorsqu'il la frôla.

\- C'est rien. Tu veux un truc à manger ?

\- Je croyais que c'était pour après les sélections ? s'étonna Hugo.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas gênés pour vous servir ! fit remarquer Lily.

\- Ouh, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit… Sers-toi, Jason, puisqu'apparemment tu peux faire tout ce qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire, bougonna Hugo.

\- On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes jaloux, fit remarquer Lily en avisant les airs renfrognés de ses cousins.

\- Eh bien, tu vois, un peu, répondit aussitôt Louis. On aurait bien aimé que ce soit Jason qui ait le privilège d'être réveillé aux aurores pour venir t'accompagner sur le terrain, mais apparemment, il faut appartenir à la famille pour ça. Quel dommage. Jason, tu ne voudrais pas entrer dans la famille, par hasard ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Jason rougit immédiatement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Lily répliqua.

\- Jason n'est pas bête. Il sait qu'il a tout intérêt à ne pas rentrer dans notre famille. Il nous connaît trop bien, à force. Personne n'est assez dingue pour avoir volontairement envie de rentrer dans notre famille.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana Louis.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre, et se tourna vers Jason en grimaçant.

\- J'ai eu tort de faire des sélections complètes, pas vrai ?

\- Non, Lily, lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Certainement pas. C'était au contraire une très bonne chose. Même si, du coup, je me dis que lorsqu'on vous affrontera, le problème ne sera pas seulement toi, sinon toute ton équipe. Et ça me met un peu la pression, je dois le reconnaître. Mais ça, c'est le but de ce sport. Un peu de pression n'a jamais fait de mal, et ce sera encore plus amusant comme ça.

Abandonnant son observation de Jason, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et formant une coupe avec ses mains, y déposa son menton en regardant le terrain. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle sentit qu'elle était plus détendue. Sa nervosité n'avait pas entièrement disparu, mais c'était déjà mieux.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas fait une erreur en décidant de reformer toute l'équipe. Merci !

\- Y a pas de quoi, lui assura Jason.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ! s'offusqua Louis, son cri faisant se retourner les deux attrapeurs. Ça fait des jours qu'on lui dit que ce n'est pas une erreur, et elle ne nous écoute pas. Et l'autre Serdaigle, il se ramène comme une fleur, et en deux phrases, elle lui fait confiance. Ah bah merci l'esprit de famille, hein ! La prochaine fois, vraiment, va le réveiller lui, plutôt que nous, à six heures !

Hugo éclata de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son cousin.

\- Comme ça, il nous laissera tranquille pour quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se recoiffe, expliqua-t-il en riant, alors que Louis s'éloignait effectivement pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jason ?

L'attrapeur s'installa plus confortablement, reprenant un peu de distance avec Lily, dont il s'était rapproché le temps de leur échange. Il regarda fixement le terrain le temps que dura sa réponse.

\- Je suis venu calmer les nerfs de votre cousine, apparemment. Je me suis douté qu'elle serait légèrement stressée, après toutes les visites peu agréables de la semaine. Entre McWill, Young, Tomas, Savathe…

\- Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée, murmura Lily, qui gardait un souvenir peu agréable des différentes confrontations qu'elle avait vécues cette semaine.

Après Tomas, qui avait tout de même été le plus virulent, d'autres joueurs étaient venus dire à Lily ce qu'ils pensaient de son idée de remonter toute l'équipe. Si Marcus O'Neil était de son côté, Ariane Savathe, une des poursuiveuses, avait dit à Lily que si elle comprenait sa démarche, la moindre des choses aurait cependant été de dire aux anciens joueurs ce qui allait se passer. Quant au dernier poursuiveur, Lyall Racorn, qui avait rejoint l'équipe l'année précédente, il avait avoué à Lily que lui, une équipe qui était trop portée sur la compétition ne l'intéressait pas, car cela risquait de l'obliger à abandonner d'autres de ses activités. De l'ancienne équipe, Lily n'était certaine que de la venue de Marcus. Et encore. Il n'avait signé aucun papier attestant qu'il viendrait bel et bien.

Elle soupira, et une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ils viendront, lui assura Jason Seek. Et ils ne devraient plus tarder. Donc moi, je vais y aller, avant que tu ne craignes que je sois là pour vous espionner. Courage, l'Éclair ! Les sélections, c'est ce moment où tu réalises à quel point être un simple joueur, c'est bien mieux qu'être à la tête d'une équipe, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Enfin, je dis ça… J'adore être capitaine, donc mon avis ne compte pas, en fait.

\- Je pense que je serais stupide si je ne prenais pas en compte ton avis.

Jason haussa les épaules puis, après un dernier signe de la main, s'éloigna du terrain en même temps que venait se rasseoir Louis. Soudainement revigorée, Lily se leva d'un bond en claquant dans ses mains, faisant sursauter ses deux cousins.

\- À cette heure-ci, tu ne peux pas agir aussi violemment, soupira Hugo en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Meredith a l'habitude, elle ne réagit pas, rétorqua Lily.

\- Hourra pour Meredith ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la réveillerais pas, la prochaine fois ? proposa Louis.

\- Parce que Meredith pourrait m'en vouloir beaucoup plus longtemps que vous, expliqua Lily.

\- Il faut qu'on apprenne à être plus rancuniers, en déduisit donc Hugo.

\- C'est une solution, en effet, murmura Louis.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant de descendre sur le terrain sans répondre à ses cousins. Les premiers élèves qui voulaient rejoindre l'équipe commençaient à arriver, avec cinq petites minutes d'avance. Elle reconnaissait quelques têtes, certains élèves qui étaient venus l'année précédente pour les sélections, d'autres qui étaient amis avec ses cousins. D'autres élèves, au contraire, ne lui rappelaient rien du tout. Elle essaya de resituer les différents visages, mais rien à faire. Si les élèves n'étaient pas sur le terrain de Quidditch les années précédentes, ou pas en cours avec elle ou ses cousins, elle avait plus de difficultés à les reconnaître, puisqu'ils ne gravitaient pas dans les mêmes sphères de Poudlard qu'elle. De l'ancienne équipe, seul Marcus O'Neil était venu. Elle tenta de répondre à son sourire, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Sur les quatre joueurs encore présents de l'ancienne équipe, seul un était venu. Elle se décida à ne pas se laisser abattre par cette constatation. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose de partir faire des sélections si elle n'était pas concentrée sur sa tâche.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes que les retardataires arrivent, puis lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle avait attendu assez longtemps, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Il y eut une petite minute d'attente, durant laquelle le volume des conversations diminua peu à peu, avant que tous l'écoutent attentivement.

Elle réussit à ne pas rougir, malgré la difficulté que cela représentait de rester stoïque quand tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle détestait rougir, surtout si cela se produisait alors qu'elle était censée faire preuve d'autorité.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle à la vingtaine d'élèves qui lui faisait face.

Vingt élèves, pour six postes. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer trouver de bons éléments.

\- Avant toute chose, je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que des personnes sont là pour le poste d'attrapeur ? Ce n'est pas une question-piège, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. C'est une véritable question. S'il y a des élèves meilleurs que moi pour ce poste, je leur laisse volontiers la place. Il nous suffira de commencer les sélections pour l'attrapeur. Quelqu'un ?

Elle attendit une dizaine de secondes, mais personne ne se manifesta.

\- Tant mieux, j'aime beaucoup mon poste, avoua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Avant de réellement commencer les sélections pour chaque poste, vous allez prendre vos balais, et faire cinq tours de terrain, en changeant de sens à chaque fois que vous effectuez un tour. Maintenant !

Les vingt-et-un élèves (Lily avait pris le temps de compter) se saisirent de leur balai et les enfourchèrent. Cinq tours ne représentaient pas grand-chose, mais cela permit à Lily de se faire une idée des capacités de vol de chacun, notamment des quatre élèves qui ne tournaient pas aisément, et qui n'étaient pas assez assurés sur leur balai. Vu leur taille, ils semblaient n'être qu'en deuxième année, ce qui pouvait expliquer leur manque d'aisance. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini les tours qu'elle avait exigés d'eux, elle appela ces quatre élèves, et leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Ils devaient certainement s'en douter, parce qu'ils ne protestèrent pas, et allèrent s'installer dans les gradins, qui commençaient par ailleurs à se remplir. En les suivant du regard, Lily vit que Meredith et Sean étaient déjà là. Et alors qu'elle pensait que Matt serait aussi présent, elle constata qu'à sa place, Basile était là. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de se questionner à ce sujet. Elle reporta son attention sur les dix-sept élèves restants, qui volaient assez décemment pour prétendre à une place dans l'équipe.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur les sélections qu'elle voulait faire passer en premier. Elle savait que son père, lorsqu'il avait été capitaine, avait commencé par les poursuiveurs, puis par les batteurs, pour terminer par les gardiens. Lily avait d'abord songé à commencer avec le gardien, mais si elle savait jouer avec un Souafle, elle avait conscience que cette balle n'était pas celle qu'elle affectionnait le plus pour jouer. Il y avait un risque que le choix du gardien soit faussé. Elle s'était finalement décidée à organiser les sélections comme son père avait pu le faire avant elle.

\- OK, maintenant, on va passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses ! Qui est là pour un poste de poursuiveurs ?

Neuf élèves se manifestèrent.

\- Super. On va commencer par vous. Faites des équipes de trois, montez sur vos balais, et vous allez me montrer comment vous jouez, rien qu'en vous faisant des passes, d'abord.

Elle-même prit son Éclair de Feu, celui qu'elle gardait pour les entraînements, et prit trois Souafles sous son bras gauche. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre l'arbitre et professeur de vol, Mr Brooke, de lui laisser trois Souafles. Elle avait fini par le persuader en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à comprendre comment Lily organisait ses sélections, sinon qu'il devait l'aider à les faire en lui donnant tous les outils nécessaires.

Sur les neufs élèves, deux ne rejoindraient certainement pas l'équipe, se dit Lily en voyant deux garçons qui ne semblaient pas ravis de se mélanger à des élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Lily était pour l'esprit de compétition, mais pas si cela signifiait qu'elle était présente au sein d'une même équipe. Elle fit passer les balles au sein des trois groupes, se faisant une opinion sur chacun, avant de mélanger les différents groupes, pour confirmer ou non les idées qu'elle se faisait. Les deux garçons qu'elle avait déjà repérés n'étaient en effet pas à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de faire confiance à ses coéquipiers. Elle hocha la tête, et une fois que tous les élèves eurent joué avec tout le monde, elle les fit venir vers elle, et désigna les deux garçons ainsi qu'une fille de cinquième année, qui avait laissé échapper le Souafle beaucoup de fois, même lorsque les passes étaient faciles. Et il y avait aussi cette fille qui ne regardait jamais ses coéquipiers, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- Vos noms ? demanda poliment Lily.

\- Portman, dit la jeune fille.

\- Cooper, dit l'un des garçons.

\- Davies, dit le deuxième garçon.

\- Baker, dit la dernière fille du groupe.

\- Portman, Cooper, Davies, Baker, je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez rejoindre l'équipe cette année. Vous manquez encore trop d'aisance et de confiance, même si vous jouez pour la première fois avec eux. Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Retentez votre chance l'année prochaine !

Ils étaient forcément déçus, mais Lily ne se laissa pas attendrir. Après tout, il restait encore cinq poursuiveurs en liste, et elle devait toujours en éliminer deux. Elle se tourna vers les cinq joueurs restants, récupéra les trois Souafles et en fit tomber deux vers le sol, en vérifiant que personne n'était en-dessous, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais me mettre aux anneaux. Je ne suis pas la meilleure gardienne qui soit, mais si certains d'entre vous s'en souviennent, Roxanne Weasley est ma cousine, et c'était une excellente gardienne pour les Serdaigle… et elle m'a enseigné quelques techniques.

Sans oublier que Lily avait demandé à Olivier Dubois, gardien vedette du Club de Flaquemare, lorsqu'elle était allée voir l'équipe cet été, en compagnie de sa mère, s'il n'avait pas quelques conseils à lui donner. Olivier adorant parler de Quidditch, et étant toujours prêt à se mêler du Quidditch à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement du Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à noyer Lily sous une dizaine de conseils, qu'elle avait soigneusement retenus. Mais ça, elle n'allait pas le dire. Elle avait déjà créé une émeute, une fois, en racontant qu'elle connaissait Viktor Krum. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour faire la même erreur aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais donc me mettre devant les anneaux, et à vous de marquer. Je veux d'abord que vous tentiez de marquer tout seul, comme si c'était un penalty. Ensuite, on fera des roulements pour que vous jouiez tous ensemble, à cinq, puis à trois, en faisant en sorte que chacun joue autant de fois. Et je précise que je ne cherche pas que des joueurs qui sont capables de marquer à chaque tir. Je veux des joueurs qui ont envie de marquer, mais qui ont aussi envie que leur équipe marque. Vous n'êtes pas seuls, sur un terrain. Vous êtes là pour toute une équipe. Alors… montrez-moi que vous êtes capables d'en être une.

Sur ces paroles, Lily se dirigea vers les anneaux les plus proches, et se mit en position, essayant de paraître plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle avait parfois tenu une batte, et jouer au poste de poursuiveuse lui était arrivé plus d'une fois, lorsqu'ils faisaient des matchs entre cousins et sans Vif d'Or. Mais le poste de gardienne, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle y jouait. Elle connaissait les techniques sur le bout des doigts. Les mettre en pratique, en revanche, n'était pas gagné. Elle réussit cependant à arrêter deux penaltys, bien qu'un ait été arrêté par pur hasard, grâce à un coup de vent malheureux.

\- On le refait ! Trois fois chacun, exigea Lily.

Il restait quatre filles et un garçon, pour ces postes, et Lily se disait que cette année, il y avait de grandes chances pour que seules des filles soient poursuiveuses. Plus elle les observait, et plus elle appréciait leur jeu. Le garçon n'était pas mauvais, seulement, il manquait de confiance en lui, et si elle ne doutait pas que cela s'arrangerait, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques cette année. Elle avait une équipe entière à souder, elle ne pouvait pas en plus se permettre de donner des leçons de confiance en soi. Mais rien n'était encore joué.

Elle rata beaucoup de penaltys, mais ce n'était pas le plus important en soi. Elle ne voulait pas les juger sur leur capacité ou non à marquer, après tout, elle n'était pas une gardienne expérimentée. Ce qu'elle voulait voir, c'était leur capacité à jouer, leur façon de s'approcher des cages.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, je veux vous trois ensemble, exigea Lily en désignant deux des filles et le garçon. Vous allez à l'autre bout du terrain, vous vous faites des passes, et vous marquez. Trois fois de suite.

La première équipe de trois passa, puis elle la modifia, en gardant une des filles et en ajoutant les deux restantes. Ensuite, elle demanda à la fille qui avait déjà joué d'attendre, et rajouta le garçon. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tous aient joué avec tout le monde, une nouvelle fois. Lorsque ce fut fait, son choix se confirmait, à sa plus grande surprise. Trois des filles étaient faites pour jouer ensemble, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout du même âge. L'une était en septième année, une en quatrième et l'autre en troisième. Pour autant, malgré les différences d'âge, et le fait qu'elles jouaient certainement ensemble pour la première fois, elles semblaient être une combinaison gagnante.

\- Vos noms, demanda une nouvelle fois Lily lorsqu'elle eut appelé les cinq joueurs.

\- Sloper, dit la fille de septième année que Lily avait déjà repérée.

\- Lower, se présenta celui qui manquait de confiance.

\- Abercrombie, dit celle de quatrième année.

\- Sitwell, annonça une qui, si Lily se rappelait bien, était aussi en quatrième année.

\- Et Sloper, termina la plus jeune.

Lily regarda les deux qui avaient le même nom de famille. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas énormément. Peut-être que le nom de famille commun n'était qu'un hasard.

\- Sœurs ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Cousines, répondit la plus jeune.

\- Vous avez déjà joué ensemble ? s'enquit Lily.

Elles hésitèrent un instant avant de répondre.

\- Oui… Est-ce que ça se voit ?

\- Pas tant que ça. Vous avez cassé votre dynamique pour y intégrer une troisième personne, et lui imposer votre routine sans pour autant l'écraser. C'était plutôt bon. Vous êtes prises, annonça Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre pour vérifier qu'elle ne perdait pas trop de temps. Abercrombie, tu es prise aussi. Lower, Sitwell, je suis désolée, mais ce ne sera pas pour vous, cette année.

Lily aurait voulu les garder plus longtemps pour leur expliquer ses raisons, malheureusement, l'heure tournait et elle n'avait pas le terrain pour la journée entière.

\- Vos prénoms, au fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Sally, dit la plus âgée.

\- Juliet, se présenta sa cousine.

\- Et Cleo, termina la dernière.

\- Super, soupira Lily. Les filles, vous voilà les premières recrutées… Et même si vous commencez à vous sentir fatiguées, la matinée est loin d'être terminée, surtout que McWill ne me laissera jamais le terrain plus longtemps. On va rester ici longtemps. S'il faut y être à treize heures cinquante-neuf, juste avant que les Poufsouffle nous dégagent à coup de balais ou de battes pour les plus virulents, je vous jure qu'on y sera. Alors, oubliez votre fatigue, parce que vous allez être les cibles de nos prétendants aux postes de batteurs. Vous gardez le Souafle, vous jouez, vous faites comme si vous étiez dans un match. Et eux, ils vont vous viser. Et me viser aussi, d'ailleurs.

Les trois nouvelles poursuiveuses hochèrent la tête, et Lily leur demanda de rester dans les airs, le temps qu'elle aille chercher ceux qui voulaient être batteurs. Ils étaient cinq, et avaient déjà sorti leur batte. Lily leur fit signe de s'approcher, tandis qu'elle descendait de son balai pour aller vers la caisse où se trouvaient les dernières balles.

\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes parés. Les poursuiveuses sont prêtes à être vos cibles, et moi aussi. Filez dans les airs, et montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capables avec des Cognards lâchés sur le terrain ! leur dit Lily.

Elle attendit que les batteurs soient assez hauts dans les airs pour lâcher les balles tueuses. Puis, elle enfourcha à nouveau son balai, et soupira. Elle aussi se lançait dans une opération dangereuse, elle en avait conscience. Il n'était jamais bon d'être sur le terrain avec les nouveaux batteurs. On n'était pas certain de ce qui pouvait se passer.

Elle avait une vague idée du spectacle qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de fausses joies, mais elle connaissait deux des joueurs. Elle était presque certaine que Marcus O'Neil allait être repris, mais elle voulait aussi voir ce que valait la troisième année aux cheveux courts. Samantha Dubois. Elle se rappelait de la grande sœur de Samantha, ou, plutôt, de sa demi-sœur, qui était une excellente poursuiveuse. Elles avaient beaucoup d'années de différence, la demi-sœur de Samantha ayant été une seule année à Poudlard en même temps que Lily. Mais, pour autant, Lily se rappelait assez bien du talent de la grande sœur pour se dire que la génétique jouait peut-être, sans oublier le fait que leur père étant Olivier Dubois, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il les ait éduquées de façon à vivre en estimant que le Quidditch était aussi indispensable que l'oxygène.

Un des batteurs était particulièrement zélé. Peut-être un peu trop, se dit Lily quand elle le vit qui agitait sa batte dans tous les sens, comme pour être certain que les Cognards frapperaient celle-ci. Seulement, à force, il allait blesser quelqu'un. Et Sally n'échappa à la batte frappeuse que parce qu'elle semblait se faire la même idée que Lily. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers cette dernière, en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus, et Lily hocha la tête, avant d'appeler le batteur.

\- Tu peux rejoindre les autres dans les gradins, lui apprit-elle. Les autres, continuez de jouer ! exigea-t-elle.

Et elle se mit en mouvement, observant les autres batteurs. De plus en plus, son choix se précisait. Marcus O'Neil restait dans l'équipe.

\- O'Neil, tu es pris ! cria-t-elle d'ailleurs. Mais non, continue de…, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle rapidement.

Elle se tut en comprenant qu'il ne venait vers elle pour éloigner un Cognard. Lily se baissa sur le manche de son balai pour l'éviter, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa le regard de Marcus, légèrement rieur.

\- Non, Potter, je n'abandonne pas mon poste pour te remercier de me prendre, seulement pour t'éviter de faire une chute de vingt mètres, plaisanta-t-il avant de repartir sur le terrain. Pas de quoi ! ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Abasourdie, Lily ne sut quoi dire. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement, et se rapprocha des joueurs pour mieux les observer. Elle pensait vraiment que Samantha Dubois était un bon élément, mais elle voulait être certaine que le reste de l'équipe le pensait aussi. Après tout, les autres batteurs n'étaient pas mauvais.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter ! On retourne au sol, et on capture les Cognards. Ensuite, vous quatre, vous venez avec moi, dit-elle aux trois poursuiveuses et au batteur.

Les quatre joueurs déjà sélectionnés hochèrent la tête. Si Marcus paraissait encore en forme - après tout, il avait l'habitude des entraînements et avait moins joué - les filles, elles, commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue. Il leur fallut cinq minutes pour remettre les Cognards dans la caisse, puis Lily attira à l'écart Marcus, Sally, Cleo et Juliet.

\- Bon. J'ai mon idée concernant le second batteur que je veux, mais j'aimerais votre avis. Marcus, je veux le tien parce que vous ferez équipe. Les filles, je veux votre avis parce qu'il faut que vous fassiez confiance aux batteurs. Après tout, ils sont tout de même censés vous empêcher de tomber de vos balais…

Elles hochèrent la tête.

\- Les deux garçons se débrouillent bien, dit Cleo. Mais j'avoue que je ne fais pas trop confiance au plus petit. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se concentre que sur un seul Cognard.

Lily acquiesça. Elle avait elle aussi remarqué ce détail.

\- Je trouve que la fille se débrouille mieux, avoua Sally. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle est plutôt petite, mais après tout… La corpulence ne veut rien dire. Lily, certains diraient que t'es plutôt lourde dans tes mouvements pour une attrapeuse. Si je peux me permettre.

\- Permets-toi, dit tranquillement Lily. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Marcus, tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'hésite, avoua le batteur. La fille se débrouille vraiment bien, mais le plus grand aussi, et j'ai peur que la petite taille de la fille soit un désavantage. En même temps, elle est bien plus concentrée sur le terrain que lui.

\- C'est normal, commenta Lily. Elle a été traînée sur les terrains dès sa naissance, comme moi. C'est la fille d'Olivier Dubois, expliqua-t-elle. Mais le fait qu'elle soit sa fille ne la rend pas parfaite pour autant. Juliet, tu en penses quoi ?

\- La fille de Dubois, sans hésiter.

Lily hocha la tête. Étant donné que Samantha avait dévié deux Cognards qui fonçaient sur Juliet, il était normal que cette dernière la trouve apte à ce poste.

\- Parfait, nous sommes d'accord. J'avais une préférence pour Samantha, moi aussi. Eh ! Par ici ! cria Lily aux trois batteurs qui attendaient toujours. Vos noms, demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois lorsqu'ils furent là.

\- Dubois, se présenta la seule fille.

\- Fairy, dit le plus petit des garçons.

\- Velvet, dit l'autre garçon.

\- OK. Nous en avons discuté tous ensemble, et nous pensons que Dubois est la plus apte à nous rejoindre. Désolée, les garçons. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

Tandis que les garçons s'éloignaient en bougonnant vers les gradins, Lily s'accorda une petite minute de pause, durant laquelle Marcus O'Neil se mit à discuter avec Samantha Dubois. Rapidement, Cleo et Sally les rejoignirent. Ne voyant pas Juliet aller vers eux, Lily observa la nouvelle poursuiveuse, qui restait à côté d'elle.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Peut-être. Enfin, ce n'en est pas vraiment un. C'est juste que… Bon, tu as demandé notre avis pour Samantha Dubois, très bien. Mais même si je trouve que garder Marcus O'Neil est une très bonne chose, je trouve quand même que ça aurait été plus réglo de ta part de nous demander notre avis le concernant, dit-elle en regardant le sol et en le grattant du bout de sa semelle. Après tout, ce sont des sélections complètes. Le fait que tu connaisses déjà son jeu et que tu l'apprécies ne t'empêchait pas de nous demander notre avis. C'est pas une critique, rajouta-t-elle rapidement en levant les yeux vers Lily, avant de les rebaisser aussi vite. Une simple constatation, qui va dans le sens de ce que tu voulais, pour cette matinée de sélections, acheva-t-elle en regardant finalement Lily.

Bien embêtée sous le regard inquisiteur de Juliet, Lily ne sut quoi répondre. Elle regarda rapidement sa montre. L'heure tournait, et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Pour autant, il lui semblait important de régler ce point avec Juliet.

\- Tu as raison. Je me suis laissée emporter par mes souvenirs et par ce que je savais déjà de ce joueur. Il aurait été normal de vous demander votre avis pour Marcus aussi. Désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et, pour en être certaine… Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai eu tort de le prendre ?

Juliet secoua la tête.

\- Non. Pas du tout. C'est simplement que si tu veux être logique jusqu'au bout, eh bien,…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû penser au fait qu'il était dans l'équipe l'année dernière, et j'aurais dû vous demander votre avis. J'ai compris le message. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, Juliet. Maintenant, on reprend nos balais, et on y retourne. On a encore un gardien à choisir… Va prévenir les joueurs, moi, je vais chercher nos prétendants au titre.

Lily se dépêcha d'aller vers les gradins. Elle n'avait plus qu'une petite heure pour choisir son gardien, elle commençait à avoir vraiment faim, et le soleil qui jusqu'à présent était caché sortait de derrière les nuages pour les écraser de chaleur. C'était bien son jour de chance. Le dernier jour de chaleur du mois de septembre tombait le jour des sélections.

\- Les gardiens ! appela-t-elle.

Trois Gryffondor se levèrent.

\- C'est votre tour. On va faire ça très simplement. Chacun votre tour, vous vous mettez devant les anneaux, et les filles tenteront de marquer sept fois, un peu comme pour un véritable match. On va éviter les Cognards pour aujourd'hui, leur dit toutefois Lily.

Déjà, parce que les Cognards n'étaient pas la préoccupation première des gardiens. Ensuite, parce qu'elle voulait que les batteurs restent à côté d'elle, pour que trois paires d'yeux puissent évaluer les prétendants au poste de gardien.

\- Qui veut se lancer ? demanda Lily.

Un garçon, un peu petit mais plutôt costaud, se mit en avant.

\- Je veux bien y aller. Je m'appelle Garner, ajouta-t-il.

\- OK. Vous deux, vous restez à distance, exigea Lily en parlant aux deux autres gardiens. Garner, tu te mets où tu veux, et tu nous dis quand tu es prêt. Samantha, Marcus ! Avec moi, aboya-t-elle aux deux batteurs.

Ils volèrent vers elle sans discuter.

\- On peut t'aider ? voulut savoir Samantha.

\- Vous allez observer avec moi les différents gardiens. Je veux vos avis.

\- Tu ne fais pas en fonction du nombre de tirs qu'ils arrêtent ? s'étonna la fille d'Olivier Dubois.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas forcément. Marcus, tu lui expliques ?

Lily voulait être totalement concentrée sur les passes des trois poursuiveuses, maintenant qu'elles s'étaient mises en mouvement.

\- Un gardien qui arrête tous les buts est effectivement le plus apte à être devant les anneaux, mais il faut aussi qu'il soit capable d'anticiper les tirs. Imagine que celui-ci arrête trois tirs, mais que ces trois tirs soient vraiment difficiles, et aient nécessité qu'il devine la feinte de la poursuiveuse ? Alors que celui qui a arrêté sept tirs extrêmement faciles n'a pas grand intérêt pour notre équipe.

\- Je comprends mieux, dit Samantha.

Elle se tut, et tous les trois observèrent le premier tir de Sally, qui fut arrêté par Garner.

\- Un peu facile, non ? commenta Marcus.

\- Trop facile, même. Mais je crois que… Oui, c'était simplement pour le mettre en confiance.

Le deuxième tir, de Sally lui aussi, fut bien plus difficile, et Garner le manqua, ne se dirigeant même pas vers le Souafle. Au final, Garner arrêta quatre tirs, relativement faciles. Le reste du temps, il rata la balle.

\- Suivant ! cria Lily. Viens d'abord nous voir, dit-elle au garçon qui s'élevait dans les airs.

\- On ne va pas le prendre, si ? s'enquit Samantha.

\- Tout dépendra des autres, commenta Marcus. S'ils sont plus mauvais… Mais attendons de voir, termina-t-il alors que le deuxième gardien s'approchait et que Lily leur faisait signe de se taire.

\- Ton nom ? questionna Lily.

\- Crivey, dit le garçon, en souriant à Lily.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, ne répondant pas à son sourire, et lui fit signe de prendre place devant les anneaux.

\- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Marcus.

\- C'est le fils d'une connaissance de mon père. Mais il sourit tout le temps, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ça qui va arrêter les Souafles, fit remarquer Marcus.

\- On verra, dit Lily. Silence, maintenant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il restait moins de trente minutes, à présent, et elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que McWill lui accorde cinq minutes supplémentaires. Prenant son mal en patience, parce qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre solution, elle se redressa sur son balai, tentant de se détendre, alors que ses épaules étaient de plus en plus crispées.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Marcus, le sourire de Crivey lui permit d'arrêter des Souafles. Pas tous, mais six sur sept, et c'était loin d'être un mauvais score. Surtout que celui qu'il avait raté était dû à un défaut de positionnement que Lily se ferait un plaisir de corriger, si jamais il était pris dans l'équipe.

\- Merci, Crivey ! cria-t-elle. Dernier gardien !

Celui-ci était déjà près d'elle lorsqu'elle l'appela.

\- Shivran, se présenta-t-il.

\- À ton tour, alors, lui dit Lily.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Marcus se pencha vers Lily.

\- Pour le moment, moi, je suis convaincu de Crivey.

\- Moi aussi, mais attendons de voir. Peut-être que celui-ci n'est pas trop mauvais.

Effectivement, Shivran n'était pas trop mauvais, mais très distrait, et il rata deux tirs parce qu'il restait sur l'anneau de gauche au lieu de se déplacer.

\- Même défaut que Crivey, murmura Lily entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec l'anneau de gauche ? Bon, les gardiens ! reprit-elle plus fortement. Je discute avec ceux qui sont déjà sélectionnés, et on vient vous dire qui est pris. Reposez-vous, en attendant.

Lily fit signe au reste de l'équipe de venir, bien que tous soient déjà en vol vers elle.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ?

Juliet se rapprocha un peu plus.

\- J'ai pensé que Shivran serait meilleur que Crivey, mais ses défauts sont plus prononcés que Crivey. Crivey, une fois qu'il a réalisé son erreur, s'est repositionné au bon niveau. Shivran, lui, a attendu qu'un autre Souafle lui passe sous le nez pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas au meilleur endroit pour arrêter les Souafles.

\- Vous pensez tous pareil ? demanda Lily.

\- Je pense qu'il y a plus de potentiel avec Shivran, mais je crois que ça demanderait trop de travail, avoua Samantha. Il a l'air de se laisser distraire plus facilement.

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Donc, Crivey ?

\- Crivey, reprit en chœur l'équipe.

\- Eh bien, allons lui dire, soupira Lily, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il était treize heures cinquante, et elle avait toute une équipe prête à en découdre.

Et elle était tendue comme jamais encore. Plus jamais elle ne referait des sélections entières.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _C'est un peu le bazar, dans mon mode d'écriture, en ce moment. Tellement le bazar que je me demande si je ne vais pas tout reprendre, pour remettre à plat mes différents projets. Faut que j'arrête de me dissiper dans mon écriture. C'est vraiment un bordel sans nom. Je m'auto-énerve, du coup. Et ce n'est pas boooon. Je crois que le temps ne me réussit pas. La pluie me file un mal de crâne perpétuel, et j'ai l'impression que je ne verrai plus jamais le soleil. Mais je vais m'y faire. Un jour. Allez, haut les coeurs, les vacances sont là dans quelques jours. J'aurai peut-être le temps d'écrire un peu plus. Enfin, de remettre de l'ordre, d'abord. (Ah, ah, à qui est-ce que je vais faire croire ça ? On sait tous que c'est pas pendant les vacances qu'on trouve le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...)_

 _Bon ! Reprenons. Enfin, voilà les sélections. Rien de bien folichon, finalement, ah ah. Je pense que les cousins de Lily doivent rêver de ne plus faire partie de sa famille, vu le stress qu'elle arrive à occasionner ! Heureusement qu'ils sont là, cela dit. Et heureusement qu'elle a eu des joueurs, aussi. Sinon, je crois qu'elle serait devenue folle. En tout cas, elle s'est composée une sacrée équipe, là ! En tout cas, elle l'espère. Samantha Dubois va avoir beaucoup d'importance pour l'équipe, et non pas parce qu'elle est la fille d'Olivier, loin de là. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

 _Que vous dire d'autre... Eh bien, déjà, merci à tous pour me suivre, me mettre dans vos favoris et follows, et merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Et puis, bien sûr, on n'oublie pas de remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot** grâce à qui on évite les fautes dans mes chapitres. Sur ce, je doute avoir autre chose à dire, alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne semaine, et espère vous retrouver mardi prochain !_


	6. La vie reprend son cours

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **La vie reprend son cours.**

 _Al,  
Si tu exiges de moi des lettres régulières, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me donner des nouvelles toi aussi. Ce n'est pourtant pas trop te demander, une réponse pour trois lettres reçues… Si ?  
_ _Est-ce que ton absence de lettres vient du fait d'une énième dispute avec Faith ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire, c'est à cause d'une énième réconciliation ?  
_ _Pour te raconter un peu ce qui se passe à Poudlard, ce n'est pas la joie. Les joueurs de Quidditch des autres maisons me détestent pour avoir remonté toute l'équipe, et les anciens joueurs de Gryffondor m'en veulent aussi. Il n'y a que Marcus O'Neil qui ne me déteste pas, et j'imagine que l'équipe de Serdaigle n'est pas trop en colère uniquement parce que le Vif est d'accord avec ma décision. Ça fait du bien d'être soutenue ! (Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui es d'un grand soutien, ces jours-ci…)  
_ _Essaie d'aller voir James, s'il te plaît. Je trouve que sa crise de mélancolie dure vraiment trop longtemps, cette fois.  
_ _Arwen s'acclimate vraiment bien à Poudlard. J'espère que tu n'embêtes pas trop Didi. Et écris-moi vite pour me dire comment ça se passe au travail !  
_ _Ta sœur adorée t'embrasse._

Lily reposa sa plume dans son sac, et caressa doucement Arwen avant d'attacher à sa patte la lettre qu'elle destinait au plus jeune de ses deux frères. La chouette frotta son bec contre la paume de Lily avant de hululer doucement puis de s'envoler, la missive solidement accrochée. Lily soupira. Elle avait trouvé le temps d'écrire une lettre pour Albus, même si elle avait dû faire ça en prenant son petit-déjeuner. La nouvelle capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor n'osait même pas rêver d'un jour dans l'année où elle pourrait réellement se reposer. Ce jour n'était pas prêt d'arriver, et étant donné la première semaine qu'elle avait vécue, elle se doutait que le reste de l'année n'allait pas être plus calme.

Après les sélections, Lily n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. Elle avait réuni son équipe dans les vestiaires qu'ils découvraient, à l'exception de Marcus qui les redécouvrait, et avait convenu d'un premier entraînement plutôt matinal.

\- Les entraînements seront toujours tôt, avant le petit-déjeuner, ou tard, après le dîner, les avait-elle prévenus. C'est pas cool, ça vous coupe la nuit ou ça vous fait rentrer tard, c'est certain. Mais c'est comme ça. C'est aussi le moment de la journée où les conditions sont les moins agréables, et on sera donc mieux préparés pour les matchs. Soyez rassurés, les entraînements du week-end seront en journée.

\- Tu prévois combien d'entraînements par semaine ? voulut savoir Gavin Crivey, le nouveau gardien.

\- Quatre, pour l'instant. Trois en semaine, un le week-end. Si besoin, on augmentera. Je vous le dis immédiatement, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là. On doit monter toute une cohésion, toute une stratégie. On peut le faire, c'est certain. Mais ça ne va pas se faire sans des efforts de la part de tout le monde. Alors, vous êtes prêts à suer ?

Elle n'avait eu que des acquiescements, et en avait déduit que tous étaient d'accord avec elle, ce qui était tant mieux. Après avoir convenu de cela avec son équipe, elle s'était ruée dans la Grande Salle, et avait avalé autant de nourriture qu'elle avait pu, avant de remonter dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour avancer autant que possible les premiers devoirs qui, déjà, s'accumulaient. Elle avait à peine vu ses amis du week-end, car ils avaient tous des activités variées. En fait, la seule personne qu'elle avait régulièrement croisée était Basile, qui semblait se faire un devoir de ne jamais la laisser seule, ce qui était un changement considérable en comparaison aux années précédentes où elle le croisait à peine. Et quand elle n'était pas en train de travailler, elle était en retenue, pour la piste glissante qu'elle et ses cousins avaient créée. Mais ce matin, elle se retrouvait enfin seule avec Meredith, avant leur cours de Botanique.

\- Lily ! s'exclama Meredith. Je ne me rappelais plus de ton visage, depuis le temps !

Éclatant de rire, Lily se saisit de son sac de cours, et suivit sa meilleure amie, qui prenait la direction du parc. Elle prit de quoi se nourrir au passage, et rattrapa aisément Meredith.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vue seule un seul moment. Sean t'accapare !

\- C'est un mensonge, et tu le sais très bien, protesta Meredith. Il a eu plein de réunions de Préfets, j'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir lui aussi. Je pensais pourtant qu'après les BUSE, on serait tranquilles, mais en fait, non. On travaille toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. En fait, j'en suis même sûre, on travaille plus…, se lamenta son amie. Tu crois que le professeur Londubat va nous donner un autre devoir ?

\- J'aimerais te répondre que non… Mais j'en doute, soupira Lily. Il n'y a que nous deux, en Botanique ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il y a aussi miss Sombre et Matt, mais je ne sais pas quand il arrive. Miss Sombre doit déjà y être…

Lily balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main presque agacé. Miss Sombre était le dernier de ses soucis, comme elle était le dernier de Miss Sombre. Elles ne vivaient pas dans la même sphère, ne se mélangeaient pas. Elles n'avaient rien en commun.

\- Je voulais justement te parler de Matt, ça tombe bien que tu le mentionnes. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre, depuis la rentrée ?

Meredith fronça délicatement les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien… Je le vois moins que d'habitude. Et il n'est pas venu aux sélections, alors que tu étais là.

\- Oh… Je vois. C'est que…

Meredith parut un peu gênée, et hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup Basile, avoua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais… je croyais qu'ils s'entendaient bien !

Meredith lui lança un regard surpris, avant de s'écarter du chemin pour éviter une flaque, formée durant l'averse de la nuit. Lily prit le même détour.

\- Ils s'entendaient bien ? s'étonna Meredith. Je ne pensais pas.

\- Bah, oui. Non ? se corrigea Lily en grimaçant.

\- Matt s'entend surtout avec nous, lui rappela doucement Meredith. Ensuite, il a deux amis à Poufsouffle, donc il traîne avec eux. Sean, Basile et lui parlent, s'entendent, mais n'ont jamais traîné ensemble. Ça a changé quand Sean et moi, eh bien…

Elle rougit délicatement.

\- Quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble, termina Lily en souriant.

Voir son amie embarrassée pour une chose aussi naturelle était amusant pour Lily, bien qu'elle refuse de l'embêter plus que nécessaire sur ce sujet.

\- Donc, ils ont commencé à traîner plus souvent ensemble. Mais je crois que Matt n'apprécie pas trop Basile. Je peux me tromper. Mais il me semble qu'ils ne discutent jamais plus que nécessaire.

\- Tu observes vraiment bien mieux que moi les relations entre chacun, soupira Lily.

\- Faux, la contredit aussitôt Meredith. J'observe plus généralement les relations de chacun. Je suis incapable d'expliquer exactement les relations entre chacun, contrairement à toi. Dès qu'il s'agit d'un joueur de Quidditch, tu es capable de me raconter toute son histoire, toutes les anecdotes le concernant, et tous les amis qu'il a ou n'a pas ! s'esclaffa Meredith alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la serre numéro cinq. Oh, non. On va voir des plantes dangereuses, j'en suis certaine…

Elles s'approchèrent de Matt, qui s'était déjà installé à une table, et sortait ses affaires.

\- Hey ! Depuis le temps que je ne vous avais pas vues… Vous êtes plus difficiles à trouver que des Diricos !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Matt avait toujours des références à sortir pour illustrer ses propos, et grâce à lui, elles apprenaient toujours de nouvelles caractéristiques sur des créatures, plantes ou autres spécialités du monde sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Dirico ? s'enquit Lily.

Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, le nom ne lui disait rien. Rose, sa cousine, était l'encyclopédie vivante de la famille, et se rappelait de tout ce qu'elle vivait. Lily, elle, ne se rappelait que superficiellement des informations qu'elle avait lues mais qu'elle n'avait pas apprises. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire pour ses cours, ce qui lui permettait d'obtenir de très bonnes notes à ses examens, mais elle ne retenait pas tout ce qu'elle lisait pour autant.

\- Lily, tu ne saisiras pas la référence, mais si je te dis que les dodos n'ont en réalité pas disparu, Meredith, tu me comprendras ?

Si Matt était d'origine Moldue, Meredith, elle, était la fille d'un sorcier et d'une Moldue.

\- Quoi ? Ma mère s'est toujours désolée de ne pouvoir me les montrer que dans des dessins animés, ou sur de mauvaises reproductions ! se lamenta Meredith. Il va falloir que je lui dise qu'ils n'ont pas disparu…

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, avant de redevenir sérieux lorsque le professeur Londubat entra à son tour dans la serre.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à avoir choisi de poursuivre la matière. J'en suis ravi. Les plantes que nous allons voir cette année sont très intéressantes, n'en doutez pas. Aujourd'hui… nous allons travailler avec des Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! Nous allons récolter leur pus. La professeure Misenpot souhaite en effet l'utiliser pour des potions…

Lily gémit, comme les autres élèves qui étaient présents et qui avaient cours de Potions. L'Empestine était une substance désagréable, qui collait et qui sentait particulièrement mauvais. En manipuler était une opération que tout élève doté du sens commun évitait. Savoir qu'ils risquaient de devoir s'en approcher en Botanique et en Potions avait de quoi les décourager.

\- Comme je suis content de ne pas avoir Potions, cette année, murmura Matt avec un sourire moqueur pour Lily. Allez, on retrousse nos manches, et on va chercher l'Empestine ! s'exclama-t-il un peu fortement.

Le professeur Londubat étant encore dans ses explications, l'interruption de Matt ne passa pas inaperçue. Pour autant, leur professeur de Botanique n'était pas de ceux qui se fâchaient pour si peu. Au contraire, il sourit allègrement.

\- Un tel enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, monsieur Rivers ! Puisque je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, à part vous dire de collecter précieusement l'Empestine, je vous en prie, mettez-vous au travail. Il serait dommage de faire patienter plus longtemps votre camarade…

Il était difficile de déterminer si les joues de Matt étaient plus colorées que son écharpe de Gryffondor. Matt n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, et se démarquer des autres. Il était d'une nature timide, et aimait être à l'écart, vivre dans sa bulle avec ses amis, et personne d'autre. Aussi, après avoir été aussi bruyant en début de cours, Meredith et Lily ne l'entendirent pas durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles Lily expliqua à Meredith ce qui se passait avec Albus, à savoir qu'il avait décidé de ne pas faire d'études, mais de commencer tout de suite à travailler. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler, avant cela, à sa meilleure amie, et elle savait qu'elle et Matt seraient les plus aptes à la comprendre et à l'écouter, tous deux ayant des origines Moldues et étant donc enclins à la poursuite d'études.

\- Bien sûr, je suis vraiment contente qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien et aussi rapidement, assura Lily. Mais j'ai peur qu'il le regrette. La formation lui plaisait pourtant ! Mais dès qu'il reçoit une offre qui lui semble plus intéressante, il change d'avis… Il est incroyable.

\- Ce n'est pas le même problème avec Faith ? demanda Meredith. Dès que quelque chose change dans leur relation, ils rompent ?

Lily grimaça.

\- Si, c'est plus ou moins ça, avoua-t-elle. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore de comprendre mes frères. Cela me donne des maux de crâne improbables. Je vais les laisser vivre leur vie, et puis voilà.

\- Mais bien sûr, railla Matt. Tu es incapable de vivre sans eux, se justifia-t-il quand Lily lui lança un regard étonné. Je doute vraiment que tu sois capable de ne pas te mêler de leurs affaires.

\- Merlin, souffla Lily lorsque l'évidence la frappa. Tu as raison. Je suis incapable de ne pas me mêler des affaires de mes frères.

\- Ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal, étant donné qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour lire ton courrier, lui rappela Meredith.

\- J'essaie pourtant de les tenir éloignés de mes lettres… Matt, est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? s'enquit tout à coup Lily en se tournant vers leur ami.

Le garçon ne paraissait pas s'en sortir. Une main maintenait le Mimbulus Mimbletonia, et l'autre tenait une tige acérée, mais il lui manquait définitivement des mains pour récolter le pus.

Meredith parut se sentir aussi désolée que Lily d'avoir oublié leur ami.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous de vous rappeler soudainement de mon existence et du travail qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui, plaisanta Matt. Effectivement, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, parce que la pustule semble bien remplie, et il va y avoir beaucoup d'Empestine à récolter… Vous êtes prêtes à vous salir les ongles, les filles ? Alors, c'est parti !

Et il planta une tige en métal directement et franchement dans une pustule. Aussitôt, un jet pestilentiel s'en dégagea, mais Meredith se tenait prête, un bol sur la trajectoire du liquide pour en récolter autant que possible.

\- Ah, Poudlard…, soupira Lily. L'endroit où la magie perd toute sa splendeur, termina-t-elle avant de s'armer à son tour d'une tige métallique, pour répéter l'opération déjà faite par Matt.

Elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré étudier les Tentacula Vénéneuses, plutôt que les Mimbulus Mimbletonia, aujourd'hui.

…

Après que Meredith lui ait dit que les garçons de Gryffondor n'étaient pas aussi proches que Lily semblait le croire, cette dernière s'était décidée à observer plus attentivement Matt, Sean et Basile, pour se rendre compte au bout de quelques jours qu'effectivement, l'amitié entre les trois ne montrait aucune dynamique prouvant qu'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. Ils restaient ensemble, ils discutaient si Matt était avec les filles quand Sean venait voir Meredith, mais jamais il n'allait de lui-même discuter avec Sean ou Basile. Comme maintenant, au déjeuner. Lily était certaine que s'ils parlaient, tous les trois, c'était parce qu'elle était arrivée avec Matt, et que Meredith était déjà installée avec Basile et Sean. Il y avait une distance polie maintenue dans leurs rapports, c'était à présent évident pour elle.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, Lily ne se préoccupait plus trop des relations entre les Gryffondor. La chouette de ses parents venait d'arriver avec un magazine pour elle. Elle récupéra rapidement le paquet, pour soulager le volatile.

\- Tiens, bois un coup, Strad, dit Lily, l'esprit déjà ailleurs, en poussant son verre vers la chouette.

Le volatile hulula doucement, avant de se percher sur l'épaule de Lily. L'animal avait toujours bien aimé Lily, qui était celle l'ayant nommé.

\- Des nouvelles de tes parents ? s'enquit Basile.

\- Hmmm…, marmonna Lily sans même regarder la lettre que sa mère avait ajoutée au paquet. Oh ! Merlin !

Elle se leva brusquement.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'étonna Meredith.

\- Non, il faut juste que…

Lily ne termina même pas sa phrase. La chouette toujours sur son épaule, elle sortit de sa place, et se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondor. Elle leva les yeux, chercha quelqu'un dans la salle, et se dirigea vers lui, en replongeant les yeux dans sa lecture, évitant autant qu'elle le pouvait les élèves qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Elle passa devant la table des Poufsouffle, pour ensuite arriver à celle des Serdaigle. Là, elle releva les yeux, sourit, et reprit sa marche. Arrivant derrière un élève en particulier, elle ne fit pas attention à ses amis qui la regardaient étrangement, et fit tomber le magazine devant les yeux de l'élève, le faisant sursauter.

\- Le Vif, lis-moi ça, exigea Lily. C'est super intéressant.

\- L'Éclair, grogna Jason Seek, certaines personnes sont en train de manger. Moi, par exemple. Et quand les personnes mangent, on les laisse tranquilles. Ça s'appelle la politesse. Tu connais, ou le concept t'est étranger ?

Lily savait très bien que Jason plaisantait. Il n'était jamais en colère lorsque Lily l'interrompait, et il discutait toujours avec elle lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Elle ne prit donc pas ombrage de sa réaction.

\- M'en fiche. Lis, c'est super intéressant.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel, mais abandonna tout de même son repas pour se saisir du magazine. Pour mieux suivre la lecture en même temps que lui, Lily posa son menton sur le crâne de Jason, qui se dit que cette fille était définitivement une Potter : aussi sans-gêne que ses deux frères.

\- Non, mais ne lis pas l'introduction, souffla-t-elle, on s'en fiche. Là, dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur un paragraphe. Regarde ça.

Jason réprima un grognement agacé, mais, obéissant, il laissa de côté les premières lignes de l'article pour se plonger dans la lecture du contenu.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas manger avec nous, Potter ? plaisanta Léana Raven en face de Jason. Maintenant que tu es à table avec nous, hein…

Lily constata alors que tous les Serdaigle autour de Jason avaient le même air moqueur que celui de Léana.

\- Non, merci ! rit Lily. Bon, tu lis ?

\- Oui, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu me laisses le temps de… Waouh ! s'exclama Jason. Mais c'est génial ! Où est-ce que ta mère a eu ce magazine ? s'étonna-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, avoua-t-elle, mais je suis bien contente qu'elle ait cette information ! Tu imagines ?

\- C'est mauvais pour les Anglais, ça, commenta Jason. Si l'équipe d'Estonie achète bien ces balais, on n'a aucune chance.

\- Déjà que des chances, on n'en a pas beaucoup…

\- Je sens que l'Angleterre ne va pas passer les qualifications…, soupira Jason.

Lily grogna.

\- Tu es tout sauf optimiste, tu en as conscience ?

\- Et toi, tu l'es un peu trop…

\- Je crois aux miracles, c'est totalement différent, protesta Lily. Bon, tu en penses quoi, du coup ?

La personne qui était assise à côté de Jason se décala légèrement, libérant un semblant de place pour Lily, qui s'y glissa instantanément. Jason abandonna son repas, et fit passer une jambe de chaque côté du banc, de façon à être dans la même position que Lily, pour mieux pouvoir lui parler.

\- Sincèrement, l'équipe d'Estonie avait juste besoin de ça pour s'améliorer. De bons balais. Maintenant qu'elle les a, il va être difficile de les battre…

\- C'est certain, confirma Lily. Par contre, je ne sais pas si l'équipe ne va pas être remaniée…

\- Tu penses à leur poursuiveur ?

\- Et au gardien, ajouta Lily. Il n'est plus tout jeune, et la dernière Coupe du Monde l'a bien secoué.

\- Un peu de sang neuf ne leur ferait pas de mal, confirma Jason. Mais s'il y a trop de nouveaux joueurs…

\- L'équipe ne sera pas au maximum de la cohésion pour les qualifications, soupira Lily. Et en même temps… Nom d'une gargouille, qu'est-ce que ce serait bien d'enfin voir un match où les Estoniens peuvent jouer avec de bons balais !

Totalement d'accord avec ce que disait Lily, Jason hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, les balais ne font pas tout…

\- Mais on ne peut pas penser qu'avec des Nimbus 2015, les Estoniens ne vont pas enfin pouvoir montrer tout ce dont ils sont capables.

\- Exactement, confirma Lily. Le risque, maintenant, c'est que les équipes avec de meilleurs moyens achètent de meilleurs balais, et donc que…

On les interrompit par un grattement de gorge. Surpris, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'interrupteur.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous gêner, marmonna Matt en rougissant, mais il est temps que je récupère Lily. Je crois que le professeur Drew n'apprécierait pas qu'elle soit en retard, aujourd'hui encore.

\- Encore ? releva Jason, un sourcil haussé pour montrer que l'anecdote l'intéressait hautement.

\- Euh… Ouais, j'ai un peu oublié l'heure, vendredi dernier, avoua Lily, confuse.

\- Typique, murmura Jason, ses épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux. On se voit plus tard, alors. Il faut qu'on termine cette discussion.

Lily hocha la tête, puis se leva, prenant son sac des mains de Matt, avant de lui faire signe de partir devant.

\- Je te suis, lui assura-t-elle.

Elle revint vers Jason, et récupéra son magazine.

\- Lui, je le garde. Et rassure-toi, le Vif. Jamais les Estoniens ne seront meilleurs que ton équipe favorite, nos chers joueurs du Kenya !

Jason grogna, mais abandonna l'idée de faire comprendre à Lily Potter que non, l'équipe du Kenya n'était pas sa préférée. Une fois que Lily Potter s'était mise une idée en tête, l'en décrocher était impossible, et depuis six mois qu'elle avait décrété que Jason était fan des Kenyans, elle n'arrêtait pas de plaisanter là-dessus.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille aussi, fit remarquer un ami de Jason.

\- Allez-y, je termine mon repas rapidement, assura-t-il.

\- Je l'attends, ajouta Léana alors qu'une autre élève lui demandait si elle les accompagnait. Toujours prête à attendre mon capitaine ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Si la remarque en fit rire plus d'un, Jason, lui, se renfrogna et, avalant aussi rapidement que possible le contenu de son assiette, il refusa de lever les yeux vers son amie. S'il ignorait Léana assez longtemps, avec un peu de chance, elle ne ferait aucune remarque.

Malheureusement pour lui, depuis le temps, Léana connaissait les techniques de Jason pour éviter d'accrocher son regard, et elle n'attendait donc plus d'avoir son attention complète pour lui parler.

\- Intéressant.

Jason agit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Vraiment intéressant, murmura Léana.

Il résista du mieux qu'il le put, et réussit à ne pas lever les yeux vers la batteuse, se contentant d'avaler aussi rapidement que possible son repas.

\- Vraiment très intéressant.

Abandonnant ce combat, et se disant que s'il y avait du monde autour d'eux, Léana ne dirait rien, Jason se leva rapidement, prenant son sac, et se mit en route. Mais comme il devait s'y attendre, Léana le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir, et pour être distancée. Elle s'était levée en même temps que Jason, comme sachant qu'il allait agir ainsi, et cala son pas sur le sien, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est intéressant ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement.

\- Non, grogna Jason.

\- Tant pis, tu le sauras quand même ! C'est la façon dont Potter agit avec toi, et ta fausse nonchalance qui ne trompe personne. C'est intéressant.

\- Léana…, l'avertit Jason.

Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais que commenter ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent. Et que moi, je sais avec certitude. Potter trouve toujours le moyen de venir te parler dans la journée, et toi, tu l'accueilles toujours avec un grand sourire, comme si rien ne pouvait te faire plus plaisir.

\- Très bien, soupira Jason. La prochaine fois, je lui dirai d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, parce que ça te rend jalouse de voir que je lui parle.

\- Moi, jalouse de Potter ? Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua Léana. Je suis aussi bonne joueuse qu'elle.

Jason se retint d'éclater de rire, et Léana se renfrogna.

\- Bon, d'accord, ça, c'était un mensonge, mais c'est parce que Potter est trop douée, et que c'est dans ses gênes, se défendit Léana. Je ne peux pas rivaliser. Mais je suis plus jolie qu'elle.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Question de point de vue, dit-il simplement. Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il quand le poing de Léana entra en collision avec son épaule. Mais tu es folle !

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais un commentaire comme ça, mets plus de distance entre nous deux, répliqua Léana, vexée.

Jason fronça les sourcils, et observa attentivement la batteuse alors qu'ils tournaient dans un nouveau couloir pour aller en cours d'Astronomie, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Parce qu'il était celui ayant fait ce commentaire, Léana n'était pas réellement en colère. Mais il devrait se méfier. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être susceptible depuis que les joueurs de Serpentard avaient émis des critiques quant à son manque de féminité, et lui essayait de ne faire aucune critique sur son physique, même si c'en était une que deux amis pouvaient échanger sans trop craindre de vexer l'autre.

\- Désolé, s'excusa rapidement Jason. Mais si j'ai eu tort de dire ça, toi, tu as eu tort de me frapper. Et au prochain entraînement, tu le…

\- Paieras, je connais la chanson, soupira Léana. Tu es cruel, Jay. C'était moins dur, du temps d'Astrid, sérieusement.

En même temps qu'elle disait cela, elle réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin. Non pas parce que Jason lui en voudrait. Seulement, elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir parlé aussi légèrement de ce sujet qui était toujours sensible. Et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle réalisa qu'ils passaient dans le couloir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où attendaient les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Si chez les Gryffondor, seulement Lily affichait un air contrarié en entendant le prénom d'Astrid, chez les Serdaigle, ils étaient plus nombreux. Après tout, beaucoup des sixième année se rappelaient de l'ancienne capitaine, et se souvenaient du discours fait par la directrice de leur maison, la professeure Misenpot, à la rentrée suivante. Ça avait été remuant.

\- Désolée, murmura Léana en donnant l'impression de vouloir disparaître sous la surface de la terre. Ce n'était pas désobligeant. Pas du tout… C'est juste que…

\- C'est bon, Raven, la coupa sèchement Lily. On sait tous ce que tu voulais dire. Il n'y a pas un tabou sur le prénom d'Astrid, ajouta-t-elle plus gentiment en réalisant sa sécheresse précédente. Et puis, on se rappelle tous de la puissance de sa voix quand elle était sur un terrain. C'est plutôt un compliment, pour Jason, de s'entendre dire qu'il est pire qu'elle…

Il y eut un moment de flottement, ou plus personne ne sut quoi dire dans le couloir. Et puis Lily sourit à Léana, laquelle hocha brièvement la tête pour la remercier, ou pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire - Jason n'était pas certain de ce que pouvait vouloir dire cet acquiescement. Et Léana se remit en marche, Jason à sa suite.

\- Il faut que j'apprenne à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler, grommela Léana lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés suffisamment. Et c'est une expression Moldue, avant que tu me demandes, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je sais, je m'en souviens, dit Jason, distraitement.

Léana haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Jay, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Euh… Non, avoua-t-il. Écoute, je reviens dans une minute, d'accord ?

\- Tu vas être en retard ! s'exclama Léana.

\- Mais non, je cours vite ! assura-t-il. Dis au centaure que j'arrive.

Et sans laisser à Léana le temps de l'attraper et l'empêcher de faire demi-tour, Jason repartit vivement du côté du couloir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore tous rentrés et, heureusement pour lui, Lily Potter était toujours dehors, discutant avec Matt Rivers et laissant les autres élèves entrer avant eux deux.

\- Eh… Lily, souffla Jason en arrivant à leur niveau.

Surprise, elle arrêta tout net de parler avec Matt, qui parut aussi confus qu'elle.

\- Euh… Oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Après tout, ils avaient déjà discuté ce matin, et rien de majeur ne pouvait s'être produit entre le moment où ils s'étaient croisés dans ce même couloir, à peine trois minutes plus tôt.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, mais je voulais te demander… Comment va James ?

\- Je vais aller dans la classe, moi, murmura sagement Matt en comprenant que cette discussion n'était pas pour lui.

Lily le laissa s'éloigner, et une fois qu'elle fut certaine que seuls Jason et elle étaient présents dans le couloir, elle soupira, et perdit son sourire, au désespoir du garçon qui lui faisait face. Parce que si Lily ne souriait plus alors qu'il posait cette question, cela voulait dire que la réponse ne serait pas réjouissante.

Et parce que Lily était tout de même plus jolie lorsqu'elle souriait que lorsqu'elle affichait une mine triste.

\- James… va, dit-elle sobrement, refusant d'ajouter mal ou bien à cette réponse.

Elle essaya de sourire à nouveau, mais n'y arriva pas vraiment. Une minute plus tôt, elle n'avait aucun mal à sourire, et maintenant, c'était comme si un poids était tombé sur ses muscles faciaux. Et puis, il y avait ce froid qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son frère et à son mal-être.

\- Euh… Jason, il faut que j'y aille, soupira-t-elle lorsque le professeur apparut au bout du couloir, remontant de la Grande Salle. C'est gentil de prendre des nouvelles de James, mais là, je n'ai pas le temps d'en parler, avoua-t-elle. Je… On en parle une prochaine fois, d'accord ? s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main, le sourire toujours crispé, avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe et de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Parler de James avec quelqu'un qui se rappelait de lui quand il souriait tout le temps, quand il essayait toujours de faire rire son entourage, quand il était heureux, tout simplement, était un exercice difficile. Et c'était de plus en plus difficile au fil des années qui s'écoulaient, parce qu'au lieu de le voir aller mieux, personne ne voyait aucune amélioration. James Sirius Potter n'était plus jamais réellement heureux, et sa sœur devait le voir dépérir, sans pouvoir rien faire.

…

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Lily porta la main gauche à sa nuque, et tenta de décrisper l'ensemble de ses muscles, sans réussir à faire plus qu'à grimacer.

\- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, lui conseilla Meredith, sur le lit à sa droite.

Lily secoua la tête. Elle avait quitté la salle commune où tout le monde pouvait la voir en train de se masser pour justement éviter que les autres élèves lui posent des questions sur son mal-être apparent. Elle se crispait toujours, tout le temps, c'était un problème depuis qu'elle était petite. Ses frères avaient pris l'habitude de lui masser régulièrement les épaules, spontanément, mais ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir le faire, Lily ne supportant pas qu'une autre personne que l'un de ses frères se mette derrière elle. Ici, à Poudlard, quand elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir les services de ses frères, elle allait voir l'infirmière pour lui demander une potion de relaxation. Sauf que lui en demander une alors que les cours avaient repris depuis moins d'un mois était une mauvaise idée. Lily risquait de recevoir un sermon moralisateur dont elle se passerait volontiers.

\- Non, ça ira, ajouta Lily à sa meilleure amie, en levant à peine les yeux pour la rassurer.

\- Comme tu veux…

Meredith savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner Lily. Lily décidait quand elle ferait quoi, quand elle accepterait d'agir de telle ou telle façon. Personne ne lui dictait jamais rien, c'était comme ça. Meredith se dit donc que ce soir encore, elle ne serait pas capable de changer Lily d'idée.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour rejoindre celui de Lily.

Cette dernière fit de la place. Elle s'était entourée de dizaines de parchemins, et de quelques livres.

\- J'étais en train d'étudier les plantes, et les effets qu'elles peuvent avoir quand elles sont insérées comme extra dans une potion.

Meredith fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est le programme de Misenpot ? Je suis bien contente d'avoir abandonné cette matière, alors !

Lily sourit, tout comme Meredith. Elle savait surtout que Meredith n'avait pas eu la note requise à ses BUSE, mais que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Non, pas du tout, ce sont des recherches personnelles. Parfois, on ajoute des ingrédients, et ils peuvent annuler toute une potion. Mais la majorité croit que c'est juste parce qu'on a ajouté cet ingrédient, alors qu'en fait, c'est en ajoutant cet ingrédient alors qu'un autre ingrédient est présent dans la potion, et que ces deux ingrédients ensemble produisent toujours le même effet… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Meredith prit une expression confuse, avant de rire.

\- Non, vraiment pas !

Lily rit à son tour.

\- Ouais, je m'en doutais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étudie ça, alors que ce n'est même pas dans le programme de l'année, soupira-t-elle en refermant un livre.

\- Et moi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour avoir autant de cours, n'avoir aucun retard dans tes devoirs, gérer tes responsabilités de capitaine et trouver encore le temps d'étudier des notions qui ne sont même pas au programme.

Lily grimaça.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que je lève le pied, soupira-t-elle en se jetant en arrière sur son lit.

Meredith rit doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas la fameuse Carte de ta famille, pour aller te changer les idées ? Tu sors, tu vérifies qu'aucun professeur n'est sur ta route, tu peux te promener dans le château en ne pensant plus à rien.

Lily songea à l'éventualité, avant de se tourner vers Meredith, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Dis-donc… Toi, dont le petit-ami est Préfet, tu ne devrais pas m'empêcher d'agir ainsi ?

\- C'est là toute la différence, Lily. Il est Préfet. Pas moi ! rit-elle. Allez, va-t'en, et je te promets de ne dire à personne que tu es partie te promener après le couvre-feu.

\- Mer… Tu es géniale, soupira Lily.

\- Parce que je sais toujours quoi te dire, et quand ? Je sais, s'esclaffa Meredith. Allez, file ! Et quand on me demandera où tu es, je dirai simplement que tu es libre de tes mouvements, et que tu ne me rends pas de compte…

Sans plus l'écouter, Lily fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et tira un vieux parchemin de celui-ci. Le glissant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, elle sauta de son lit, ne faisant pas cas de Meredith qui lui disait qu'elle ne rangerait pas son lit, et que ce serait à Lily de le faire en rentrant. Lily, elle, s'assura que personne n'essayait de l'arrêter alors qu'elle se glissait jusque dans la salle commune, puis à travers le portrait. Une fois sortie, elle reprit le parchemin qu'elle avait glissé dans une de ses poches, et tapota sa baguette dessus :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota-t-elle.

Lorsque le plan de Poudlard apparut peu à peu, elle ôta sa baguette du parchemin.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Une faible lueur se dégagea de sa baguette. Quiconque l'aurait vue à ce moment aurait pu constater qu'elle souriait à présent. Son père lui avait toujours dit que Poudlard avait été sa véritable maison, une fois qu'il avait découvert le château. Même si elle n'était pas dans le même cas que son père, même si elle avait une maison en dehors du château, elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Poudlard était la maison de tous les sorciers. Et comme tous les sorciers, ils aimaient découvrir les secrets de leur maison, et savoir qu'il y avait toujours plus à découvrir. Elle adorait explorer Poudlard, même si les secrets étaient de moins en moins nombreux, et de plus en plus difficiles à découvrir. Mais c'était le challenge qui lui plaisait.

\- Bon retour à la maison, Lily, dit-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Tiens, je me suis posée la question... Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui font le NaNoWriMo ? Bon, j'espère que ceux qui le font (s'il y en a !) ne font pas aussi des études, parce que j'ai dans l'idée qu'écrire 50K mots en un mois n'est pas entièrement compatible avec les études... Je parle presque d'expérience. Bref. Là n'est pas le sujet, en fait. Comme souvent. C'était juste une curiosité de ma part._

 _Allez, on parle d'un truc pour se moquer un peu des prénoms de nos chers héros ? Vous savez que le second fils de Harry s'appelle Albus Severus. Et qu'il est généralement surnommé Al. Bon. Vous voulez rire un coup ? En fait, son surnom serait... *roulement de tambours* Alsev. Je veux dire, dans ce cas-là, on l'appelle Albus Severus, hein. Y a un minimum de cachet. Alsev, c'est... juste, non. Enfin. En lisant ça, j'ai bien ri :'). Et si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous propose de vous pencher sur les informations concernant la pièce de théâtre Harry Potter qui est en train de se monter._

 _Revenons à ce chapitre. Il aura fallu le temps à Lily, mais la voilà qui retrouve enfin son petit Poudlard, avec une petite promenade nocturne. Et on observe une Léana qui met les pieds dans le plat en parlant d'Astrid pas comme il faut. Ou, plutôt, avec trop de légèreté. C'est un genre de tabou, pour les Potter... Mais enfin, Léana n'a pas non plus fait une énorme boulette. Elle aurait pu faire bien pire._

 _Sur ce, je doute avoir grand-chose de plus à vous dire... Ou, plutôt, si ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour être de plus en plus nombreux ; et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour les corrections. J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine et, d'ici là, passez une bonne semaine. Profitez de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont ; ceux qui, comme moi, en ont mais ne réalisent pas qu'elles passent aussi vite, courage ! Celles de décembre sont là dans moins de deux mois..._


	7. Une vie remplie de Quidditch

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Une vie remplie de Quidditch.**

Lily claqua dans ses mains, appréciant de voir le sursaut général des six membres de son équipe qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas s'endormir.

Puisque McWill et Young se faisaient un plaisir de demander le terrain tous les jours où elle était libre pour entraîner toute son équipe, et que Jason Seek avait lui aussi besoin du terrain pour son équipe de Quidditch, Lily se trouvait obligée de demander des horaires improbables pour réserver le terrain. Les joueurs ne se plaignaient pas, ils étaient tous derrière Lily, et encourageaient sa décision de reformer l'équipe. Seulement, se lever tôt ou rentrer tard n'était pas une partie de plaisir, et Lily constatait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile d'avoir toute leur attention. Elle-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Septembre allait bientôt se terminer, et le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Elle se demandait sans cesse quand est-ce qu'elle tomberait malade, et elle craignait de plus en plus que ce ne soit pour bientôt. Ce matin, elle avait eu plus de mal à se tirer du lit que d'autres jours, même en sachant qu'elle allait voler. C'était très mauvais signe.

\- Potter, on veut dormir, grommela Marcus en se frottant les yeux.

Lily se demanda même si elle avait vu les yeux bleus de Marcus, ce matin. Elle était persuadée qu'il était venu les yeux fermés. En tout cas, s'il avait effectivement gardé les yeux fermés depuis son réveil, ça expliquerait que sa tignasse châtaigne ne soit pas coiffée aussi impeccablement que d'habitude.

\- Sache que tu n'es pas le seul, O'Neil, avoua Lily.

Son aveu fit ouvrir les yeux aux autres joueurs, qui la fixèrent avec une telle surprise que Lily se demanda s'ils pensaient réellement qu'elle était une espèce hors-normes, capable de ne pas dormir lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch.

\- Euh, ça va sûrement vous surprendre, mais je suis humaine, marmonna Lily en attachant rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Écoutez, on a de la chance parce que nous n'allons pas ouvrir la saison de Quidditch. C'est tant mieux, parce qu'on manque encore de cohésion.

Plusieurs sourcils se levèrent, surpris, et Lily se retrouva contrainte de développer sa pensée.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si on s'entraîne dur, on reste une équipe qui débute. Forcément, il y a des ratés, et il nous faudra un peu de temps avant que tout soit parfait. On pourrait gagner le match de début de saison, ajouta-t-elle. Mais comme nous ne jouons pas en premier, nous allons en profiter pour améliorer notre jeu. Les Trois Mousquetaires, j'ai d'ailleurs songé à une nouvelle combinaison.

Les Trois Mousquetaires étaient en réalité les trois poursuiveuses. C'était Matt, tout à ses origines Moldues, qui avait dit à Lily que c'était un surnom qui conviendrait tout à fait aux trois filles. Quand elle avait demandé une explication à cette appellation, Matt avait été incapable de lui en donner une. Il avait simplement dit que c'était la première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il voyait les trois joueuses sur le terrain. Lily avait abandonné l'idée d'en savoir plus, mais avait adopté le surnom, parce qu'il était plus facile de les appeler ainsi que par leur nom de famille.

\- On essaiera d'en parler à la fin de l'entraînement, ajouta-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur les déplacements isolés. Vous deux, continua Lily en se tournant vers Samantha et Marcus, vous allez vous concentrer sur l'attrapeur.

\- On va devoir te viser ? s'étouffa Marcus, en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Lesquels étaient bouffis par le sommeil.

\- Exactement. Et n'hésite pas à m'envoyer quelques Cognards. Même plusieurs. Ça me réveillera un peu, grommela Lily.

Ébahi, Marcus se contenta de la fixer bouche bée, sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Elle est complètement folle, soupira Samantha en levant cependant le pouce pour dire qu'elle acceptait et comprenait les ordres de sa capitaine. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre auprès de l'infirmière quand tu devras aller la voir pour te faire soigner.

Lily sourit, à peine amusée, et hocha la tête.

\- Crivey, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi encore, mais il faut vraiment que tu surveilles les buts latéraux. Garder une position centrale est tentant, mais si tu fais ça lors du premier match, sois certain que nos adversaires le sauront, et passeront leur temps à te feinter là-dessus.

\- On joue contre qui, en premier ? s'enquit Sally en bâillant.

Et en interrompant Gavin Crivey, qui voulait pourtant se défendre et expliquer sa façon de jouer, même s'il savait que Lily ne l'approuverait pas.

\- Serpentard, leur apprit Lily.

\- Le bon vieux duel entre les lions et les serpents, ricana Marcus en se frottant les mains. Bon, bah… On va s'entraîner, du coup ?

Il sauta sur ses pieds, avant de sautiller sur place.

\- Plus tôt on commence, plus vite on fait du sport, plus vite on se réchauffera, et plus tôt on aura terminé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Allez, on se motive, Marcus a froid, il faut le réchauffer ! ricana Lily. Dans quinze minutes, je veux que vous soyez étirés et sur vos balais, tout le monde se dépêche ! Pensez au petit-déjeuner qui vous attend. Et si cela ne vous motive pas assez, dites-vous que si vous rechignez à faire du sport, je vous emmènerai faire du jogging avec moi. Tout le monde sur le terrain !

Comme elle s'y attendait, la menace de les emmener courir avec elle fut plus efficace que la promesse d'un petit-déjeuner délicieux. S'amusant de cela, Lily les fit tous sortir, avant de s'étonner de constater que Marcus était encore dans les vestiaires. Il se dandinait, légèrement gêné. Lily soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le batteur s'assura que la porte était bien refermée avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je voulais te parler d'un truc.

\- Je m'en doute, sinon, tu serais déjà dehors en train de t'échauffer, dit Lily. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Marcus ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- C'est un peu… délicat.

Lily arqua un sourcil, tout en fixant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle les laissait toujours tomber sur le bout de son nez en dehors du Quidditch, mais lorsqu'elle montait sur un balai, elle voulait que ses lunettes soient parfaitement fixées. C'était sa règle. Lorsque ce fut fait, Marcus n'était toujours pas prêt à prendre la parole.

\- Marcus…, soupira Lily, en s'adressant à lui comme à un ami au lieu d'un coéquipier. On n'a pas toute la matinée.

\- C'est à propos des changements dans les vestiaires, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Surprise, Lily ne sut quoi dire. Elle savait que des années auparavant, les joueurs de Quidditch se changeaient dans les dortoirs. Mais cela avait changé il y avait au moins quinze ans de cela, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela gênait pour Marcus.

\- Si tu veux te changer avant…, commença doucement Lily.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas moi le problème.

\- Ah ?

La discussion était pour le moins surprenante. Lily ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le batteur.

\- Alors, qui est le problème ?

\- C'est… les filles, avoua Marcus.

Sentant que la discussion serait un peu longue, Lily commença à s'étirer dans les vestiaires. Marcus en fit de même, et elle aperçut un bref soulagement sur son visage. S'occuper tout en expliquant son problème semblait lui convenir.

\- C'est que… Je sais que l'année dernière, les garçons se changeaient avec les filles, et tout ça. Mais moi, ça me gêne de vous voir sortir de la douche en…

\- Sous-vêtements ? devina Lily.

En réalité, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, pour le moment. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris tous les repères d'une équipe qui n'éprouvait aucune gêne face aux différents membres du groupe. Elle-même ne se mettait jamais en sous-vêtements devant son équipe, mais c'était surtout dû à une promesse faite à ses frères. Ne jamais montrer le tatouage qu'elle avait à des garçons. Elle avait toujours un léger tee-shirt pour cacher son estomac, et la zone tatouée. Cependant, Sally était la plus âgée des filles, et elle était totalement décomplexée, c'était évident pour tout le monde. Elle ne se gênait donc pas pour si peu. Sauf que si elle ne ressentait aucune gêne, ce n'était pas le cas de Marcus.

\- Ouais, souffla Marcus, rouge comme jamais encore Lily ne l'avait vu.

Et pourtant, Marcus prenait rapidement des couleurs.

\- Tu veux qu'on se change dans les cabines avant de tous se retrouver à la fin des entraînements, c'est ça ? devina Lily.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que ça gênait personne l'année dernière, et tout ça, mais moi… bah ça me gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une des filles te plaît, au moins ? demanda Lily en arquant un sourcil.

Quand elle voyait ce qui se passait dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, elle n'avait aucune envie que ses joueurs se mettent eux aussi à avoir des histoires entre eux. Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire. Elle n'interdirait jamais aux joueurs de se fréquenter, mais si elle pouvait éviter les drames, elle le ferait.

\- Non ! Non, s'empressa de la rassurer Marcus. Écoute, c'est juste que… j'ai été éduqué comme ça, d'accord ? J'ai que des cousins, aucune cousine. J'ai toujours vécu avec des mecs, et les filles, c'est un peu… enfin, tu vois.

Lily ne voyait pas, non. Elle avait toujours vécu au milieu des deux genres. Mais comme elle voyait bien qu'en discuter gênait de plus en plus Marcus, elle hocha poliment la tête, et lui fit signe de continuer.

\- L'année dernière, ils avaient tous des copains ou des copines, à part nous deux. Ils n'avaient pas la même attitude sans-gêne. Mais la dernière fois, avec Sally…

\- Marcus, l'interrompit Lily. Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. On pense à s'habiller avant de sortir des douches. C'est noté, et je ferai passer le mot, que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde. Maintenant… si on allait jouer ? Parce que si toi, tu étais mal à l'aise de ce qui s'est passé avec Sally, moi, je commence à être mal à l'aise de cette conversation, avoua-t-elle en prenant une expression confuse.

Marcus O'Neil poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, évacuant toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps alors qu'il expliquait à Lily ce qui le gênait.

\- Passe le premier, lui fit Lily en lui désignant la porte.

Et, s'armant de son balai, elle le suivit.

Dehors, les joueurs achevaient de s'échauffer en discutant, leur balai à leurs pieds.

\- OK, l'équipe, il est temps de grimper sur nos balais ! s'exclama Lily. Les Trois Mousquetaires, faites des passes entre vous, pour le moment, dans le coin du terrain, que je puisse vous voir. Crivey, je veux que tu fasses des slaloms entre les buts. Prouve-moi que tu es capable de tourner, au lieu de toujours rester au même endroit ! Dubois, O'Neil, préparez vos battes, on va bientôt commencer. Vous essayez de me viser alors que je suis en mouvement, d'accord ? Je vais faire beaucoup de figures, je vais beaucoup bouger. L'idée, c'est que vous soyez capables de vous adapter aux différentes situations, et aux changements brusques de l'attrapeur adverse. Dubois, j'ai l'impression que tu es dépassée par ce que je dis…

La nouvelle batteuse hocha la tête, stupéfaite. Oui, elle était totalement perdue.

\- Très bien. O'Neil, explique-lui ce que je veux dire, tu connais l'exercice, on s'était entraînés l'année dernière, quand Beng ne regardait pas vers nous, lui rappela-t-elle. Je te laisse dix minutes. Vous autres, dans les airs, et je vous regarde ! Allez, tout le monde se dépêche !

Lily grimpa elle aussi sur son balai, et observa comme elle le put les quatre joueurs qui évoluaient.

\- Crivey, resserre un peu tes virages… Encore… Comme ça. Enfin, ne tourne pas trop vite non plus. Évite de vomir, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie de nettoyer, grimaça-t-elle. Sloper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Lily en voyant la poursuiveuse rater pour la troisième fois le Souafle.

\- Je ne sais pas, gronda la poursuiveuse. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- Claque-toi, proposa Lily.

Sa proposition fit rater pour la quatrième fois le Souafle à Sally.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien, ça te réveillera ! Plus sérieusement, dit Lily en retrouvant tout son sérieux, il faut que tu te concentres plus sur le mouvement des filles, plutôt que sur les tiens.

\- C'est ce que je fais !

\- Non, la contredit Lily. Ce que tu fais, c'est que tu réfléchis au moment où tu vas réceptionner le Souafle, plutôt que de réfléchir à la manière dont le lance Sloper ou Sitwell. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non ? Bon. En fait, ce qui se passe, c'est que tu es trop concentrée sur _tes_ mains, et pas sur celles de tes coéquipières. Tu comprends mieux, à présent ?

\- Je crois…, murmura Sally.

\- Jouez, exigea Lily.

Elle jeta un regard sur les deux batteurs. Marcus expliquait toujours à Samantha ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, à l'aide de gestes lents, afin qu'elle comprenne mieux ce que Lily avait demandé, laissant ainsi quelques minutes à la nouvelle capitaine pour mieux observer les poursuiveuses, et attendre de voir si Sally réussissait à se concentrer différemment sur son jeu.

\- Crivey, tu en as assez fait, viens par ici ! exigea Lily en appelant son gardien.

Il cessa aussitôt ses slaloms autour des anneaux, et la rejoignit.

\- Tu te sens plus souple ? s'enquit Lily. Tu as l'impression d'avoir tourné autant d'un côté que de l'autre ?

\- Un peu de mal pour les courbes à gauche, avoua Gavin.

\- Je m'en doute, t'es raide comme un piquet de ce côté, grommela Lily. Au prochain entraînement, on fera des échauffements tous ensemble, pour que vous travailliez tous vos muscles à ma façon, et tant pis si vous souffrez un peu. Je sais bien que vous, si vous pouvez éviter de trop forcer, vous ne forcez pas… Sloper, regarde, tu as réussi les trois dernières passes, mais là, tu es à nouveau concentrée sur toi uniquement ! Pense plus comme une équipe, l'encouragea Lily. On sait toutes les deux que tu peux le faire.

En même temps qu'elle terminait de leur parler, Marcus et Samantha se postèrent à côté de Lily.

\- Vous avez terminé ? demanda la capitaine.

\- Ouais, Dubois a compris.

\- Super, soupira Lily. Les Trois Mousquetaires, vous avez assez travaillé sur cet exercice, on le reprendra plus tard avec toute l'équipe. Maintenant, je veux que vous travailliez sur les passes isolées, et que vous marquiez. Crivey, tes anneaux t'attendent ! le poussa Lily. Allez, tout le monde au travail. Moi, je vais lâcher les Cognards et le Vif, dit Lily aux deux batteurs une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les trois.

Elle n'attendit pas leur consentement, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la caisse des balles, où les Cognards souhaitaient sortir, tout comme le Vif d'Or d'entraînement.

\- C'est parti, murmura Lily en lâchant tout d'abord la petite balle dorée, avant de libérer les Cognards.

Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils avaient encore une petite heure d'entraînement à faire, avant de laisser le terrain, s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner et les premiers cours de la journée.

…

Lily leva son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête en grimaçant. La douleur qui lançait son coude était vive, et elle aurait volontiers pris une potion pour endormir cette gêne.

\- Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée ! s'empressa de dire Samantha en voyant l'expression de sa capitaine.

Lily soupira, et tenta de garder son calme et son sérieux, ce qui était plutôt difficile lorsque le reste de l'équipe se retenait difficilement de rire face à la détresse de Samantha.

\- Aucun problème, Samantha, lui assura Lily.

Elle s'adressait toujours à eux par leur prénom à la fin de l'entraînement, au moment d'en faire le bilan.

\- Au moins, je sais que tu vises bien. Et que tu sais que généralement, je fais une roulade du paresseux juste après une feinte de Porskoff adaptée à mon poste…, grimaça l'attrapeuse.

Son coude n'avait vraiment pas apprécié recevoir le Cognard. Mais alors, vraiment pas. Et encore, elle avait eu le bon réflexe de lever le bras, sinon, c'était son crâne qui réceptionnait le Cognard.

\- Je vais peut-être changer mes enchaînements de figures, moi, avant de recevoir un Cognard d'un batteur adverse, soupira Lily.

\- Je suis désolée, dit une fois encore Samantha.

Elle paraissait tellement mal que Lily se força à sourire.

\- Samantha, ce n'est rien. Tu as fait exactement ce que je t'avais demandé, à savoir, me viser, et tu as très bien réussi. Tu as peut-être agi avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, mais je serais stupide de t'en vouloir pour si peu, assura Lily. Simplement, n'oublie pas, durant les matchs, de viser ceux qui ne sont pas en rouge…

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour les autres joueurs, qui éclatèrent de rire, malgré la fatigue. Samantha, elle, devint un peu plus rouge.

\- Allez, la rassura Lily. Tu as très bien joué, et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Maintenant, je veux que tout le monde m'écoute attentivement. Je voudrais parler de ce qui se passe dans ces vestiaires.

Elle étira une fois encore son bras au-dessus de sa tête. Son coude avait du mal à suivre le mouvement, mais elle espérait qu'en le forçant à garder une position d'extension, la circulation du sang retrouverait sa normale, et que les fourmillements qu'elle sentait depuis que le Cognard l'avait frappée s'en iraient.

\- On est une équipe, je suis d'accord avec vous. On se fait confiance, je suis aussi d'accord avec vous. Mais pour éviter que certains et certaines se sentent mal à l'aise, je vous demanderai de ne pas quitter les douches tant que vous n'êtes pas habillés, et de ne pas vous promener dans les vestiaires en sous-vêtements. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Personne ne regarda directement Marcus, ce qui rassura Lily. Personne ne savait que c'était lui. Personne ne regarda non plus Sally, même si elle était la seule qui avait une fois oublié ses vêtements à son casier.

\- Parfait, enchaîna Lily. Ce n'est pas une punition, simplement des règles de vie commune. Et maintenant… On va manger, gémit-elle.

\- Oui ! Enfin ! hurla Gavin en sautant sur ses pieds. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tous à la Grande Salle ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie en levant le poing, comme s'il était à la tête d'une marche révolutionnaire.

Comme toujours, Lily attendit qu'ils soient tous sortis pour les suivre. Ainsi, elle était la dernière à quitter le vestiaire, comme une capitaine qui s'assurait que rien n'était oublié sur les lieux. C'était exactement ça, d'ailleurs. Elle faisait toujours un dernier tour de la pièce avant de la quitter et de verrouiller les vestiaires. Ensuite, personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait y entrer. Les autres joueurs pouvaient toutefois venir voler sans elle en-dehors des jours d'entraînements, mais dans ce cas, ils devaient la prévenir. Sinon, les vestiaires ne se rouvriraient pas avant la prochaine date d'entraînement.

\- Salut ! s'annonça une voix enjouée alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était toute seule.

Lily sursauta, et se retourna vivement.

\- Basile ! Salut, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il haussa les épaules, plutôt vague.

\- Je suis simplement venu voir si l'entraînement s'était bien passé, et je me disais qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, aller ensemble à la Grande Salle ?

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Je crois encore savoir comment aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle…, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre en voyant l'air dépité de Basile. Mais un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Sors, le temps que je vérifie que tout est en ordre.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'aide ? s'enquit Basile en se mettant derrière elle.

Lily se raidit légèrement, déglutit, et se retourna brusquement, tentant de sourire normalement.

\- Non, assura-t-elle. Ça ira. Merci. Je te jure… Tu peux m'attendre dehors.

\- D'accord…, murmura Basile avant de sortir.

Lily poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Basile, il ne pouvait pas savoir. D'ailleurs, Meredith était la seule de ses amis à le savoir. Lily détestait avoir une personne derrière elle. C'est pour cela qu'à table, elle se mettait toujours dos à un mur, et le plus loin possible de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour que le moins d'élèves possible lui passent dans le dos. Et elle ne sortait jamais la première sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'année dernière, elle sortait la dernière, et cette année, elle avait bien prévu de faire de même : l'équipe d'abord, elle ensuite, n'en déplaisent aux capitaines adverses de voir qu'elle agissait, une fois encore, d'une manière qui n'était pas traditionnelle.

Elle verrouilla son casier après en avoir sorti son sac, fit disparaître la lumière d'un coup de baguette puis rejoignit Basile dehors avant de verrouiller les vestiaires.

\- Tu t'es levé tôt, dis-donc ! lui fit remarquer Lily.

Pour venir jusqu'au terrain, il fallait au moins dix minutes de détour, depuis la tour des Gryffondor. C'est pour cela que Lily prenait ses affaires de cours lorsqu'elle avait un entraînement tôt le matin.

\- Je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance, on pourrait passer un petit moment à discuter ! s'enthousiasma Basile.

Elle lui sourit gentiment, se rappelant brutalement ce que Meredith avait dit il y avait peu de temps. Basile ne traînait pas avec eux, l'année dernière. Pourquoi ce changement d'habitude ? Parce que Sean passait moins de temps avec lui, ou pour autre chose ?

\- Alors, comment se passent les entraînements ? demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien ! lui répondit Lily. Ça prend beaucoup de temps, mais on avance, et on devrait se défendre correctement au match contre Serpentard, assura-t-elle.

\- Hum… Ça ne te laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter de tes journées et de tes amis, cependant, fit remarquer Basile.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- La preuve que si, tu es là ! répondit-elle cependant.

\- Mais… tu n'as pas parfois envie de faire autre chose que régler tes journées en fonction du Quidditch ? Je trouve que tu y passes tout ton temps. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être surmenée ? s'étonna Basile.

\- Eh bien… Pas tant que ça, avoua Lily. Je préfère être tout le temps occupée plutôt que ne pas savoir quoi faire de mes journées, tu comprends ? s'enquit la jeune fille en laissant passer une fois de plus son camarade devant elle.

Définitivement, elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'on lui passait dans le dos, et Basile ne faisait pas partie des personnes en qui elle avait assez confiance pour le laisser être derrière elle, au lieu de la devancer.

\- Et puis, le Quidditch, ça me détend, avoua Lily. Matt, c'est de parler Quodpot qui lui plaît. Moi, c'est de toujours penser Quidditch. Chacun son truc !

Basile sourit, et hocha la tête.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur que ça t'empêche, parfois, de voir de nouvelles choses ? demanda-t-il tout de même. De rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ?

\- On me prend avec le Quidditch, ou on ne me prend pas, dit simplement Lily en se glissant à une place libre à côté de Meredith.

\- Personne ne te prendra, dit cette dernière avec un large sourire. Basile ! Tu es allé chercher Lily au terrain ? Quelle surprise…, ironisa-t-elle en lançant un regard entendu à Matt. Ils n'étaient pas tous en train de souffrir ? Parce que tous les joueurs se sont lancés sur la nourriture à peine installés. Un peu comme toi, en fait, grimaça Meredith, en avisant son amie qui était déjà en train d'avaler de grandes cuillerées de céréales, mélangés à des fruits.

Lily, la bouche déjà pleine, tenta de se faire comprendre.

\- C'phyquelquitch.

\- Et intelligemment, ça veut dire quoi ? rit Matt.

Lily avala rapidement sa nourriture et adressa un sourire éblouissant à son ami, qui rit par avance de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- C'est physique, le Quidditch. On a faim quand on a terminé l'entraînement !

…

Les mains enfoncées dans son pantalon de sport, Lily se dépêcha de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Sur l'herbe, une autre personne l'attendait déjà, s'étirant. Renonçant à ses propres étirements (elle les ferait plus tard), Lily se mit à courir à petites foulées pour se rapprocher de la silhouette. Elle maudit Basile qui l'avait retenue, et donc mise en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Jason.

\- Salut, l'Éclair, la salua immédiatement Jason Seek.

\- Salut, le Vif. On va courir ?

\- Me semble que c'est le programme. On y va ? enchaîna-t-il en se mettant en route.

\- On n'attend pas Léana ? s'étonna Lily.

Elle regarda derrière Jason, comme s'attendant à voir apparaître la batteuse des Serdaigle. Pourtant, Jason secoua la tête, effaçant les attentes de Lily de voir l'amie du capitaine des Serdaigle.

\- Non. Elle ne veut plus courir avec nous.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplu ?

Jason, qui avait paru gêné à la première question de Lily, parut surpris en entendant la seconde.

\- Toi ? Avoir fait quelque chose lui déplaisant ? Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Alors, si elle ne vient plus, ce n'est pas de ma faute ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

Lily haussa les épaules. C'était simplement son point de vue. Elle n'était pas forcément amie avec Léana Raven, il était donc possible que celle-ci, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'affinités avec la Gryffondor, ait mal interprété une phrase et l'ait prise de travers, en voulant ensuite à la plus jeune des Potter.

\- Pour rien. Donc, pourquoi elle ne vient plus ?

\- Parce qu'on la déprime, avoua Jason en grimaçant.

\- On la déprime ?

\- Ouais.

Ils couraient à présent en direction du lac.

\- On fait le tour ? demanda Lily.

Jason jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Tu es pressé ? enchaîna Lily.

\- Pas spécialement. Juste beaucoup trop de travail, soupira-t-il. Je me coucherai tard, c'est pas grave. Donc, revenons-en à Léana… On la déprime parce qu'on peut parler en courant, alors qu'elle, je cite, « crache ses poumons à essayer de maintenir notre rythme ».

Lily sourit, partageant l'amusement de Jason et, durant un long moment, aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant de courir. Jason courait parce que les équipes qu'il souhaitait intégrer exigeaient des joueurs une condition physique irréprochable, et Lily courait parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait hérité de son père, qui devait faire du sport depuis que le Bureau des Aurors demandait à ces derniers d'être en bonne santé, et un peu sportifs. Et puis, depuis qu'elle savait que Jason Seek courait, elle se sentait moins seule à faire du sport, à Poudlard. Ils avaient décidé de faire ça ensemble, parce que c'était plus amusant que de le faire seul.

\- Au fait…, s'enquit Jason au bout d'un moment. James, comment il va ? Vraiment, je veux dire.

Il refit quelques foulées sans parler, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et n'essaie pas de te défiler. Je veux une vraie réponse.

Lily se maudit presque, tout à coup, d'avoir accepté de courir avec Jason. Il était toujours prévenant avec son entourage, et si James était un sujet que Lily essayait d'éviter, elle savait que Jason insistait pour savoir comment allait le grand frère de Lily. Il savait quand il devait arrêter de poser des questions de crainte que son amie ne s'énerve. Mais aujourd'hui, Lily n'allait pas s'énerver. Elle allait simplement remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Ce n'est pas génial, avoua-t-elle.

Ils avaient presque contourné la moitié du lac.

\- Il est sorti avec une fille, mais ça n'a pas marché.

Elle fit quelques foulées, légèrement en retrait de Jason.

\- Elle le trouvait trop déprimé. Elle avait raison, cela dit.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne parlèrent plus. Et puis, naturellement, sans même que Jason ne la pousse à parler, Lily reprit la parole.

\- J'ai décidé de lui laisser trois ans. Au bout de trois ans, s'il n'est pas sorti tout seul de ce trou dans lequel il s'enfonce, je le secoue.

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait raison de penser comme ça.

\- Pourquoi trois ans ? s'étonna Jason.

\- Je me dis que c'est le double de son histoire avec Astrid. Qu'il a besoin de trois ans pour faire le deuil d'un an et demi de relation.

Jason secoua doucement la tête, et Lily se mordit la tête, sachant par avance qu'il allait lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Elle savait bien qu'elle se trompait, mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser. Sinon, elle devait se concentrer sur le fait que son grand frère était déprimé, et n'arrivait pas à passer au-delà de la mort de sa petite amie.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Lily, et tu le sais bien.

Elle haussa les épaules, et accéléra sa foulée pour se mettre au même niveau que Jason, avant de ralentir et d'adopter son rythme.

\- Je sais bien. Mais je fais comment, moi ? J'attends que ça passe, comme ça ?

\- Je crois surtout qu'il faut que vous acceptiez, tous, que…

Deux élèves les regardèrent passer, assis sur un banc. Refusant de parler de James devant deux personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas, Jason se tut.

\- James doit vouloir s'en sortir, termina Jason.

Lily ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle comprenait le raisonnement de Jason, et elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Cependant, il ne vivait pas avec James. Ou, plutôt, il ne vivait pas avec cette pâle copie de James. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de devoir secouer par l'épaule son grand frère à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à la mélancolie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de ne pas apercevoir une lueur de vie dans les yeux autrefois si rieurs de James.

Jason ne savait pas ce que c'était de voir James Potter survivre plutôt que vivre.

\- Et s'il ne veut jamais s'en sortir ? murmura finalement Lily, osant mettre des mots sur ce qui lui faisait peur depuis deux ans.

Jason soupira, dépité. Ils se turent encore quelques minutes, le temps de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Ils n'avaient pas couru longtemps, mais ça leur avait fait du bien.

\- Tu restes pour t'étirer ? demanda Lily.

Ou, plutôt, supplia. Elle ne voulait pas terminer ainsi cette conversation, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent sans que Jason ne l'ait aidée à avoir un peu d'espoir.

\- Ouais, répondit sobrement Jason.

Il tira son bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête, attrapant son coude.

\- James voudra s'en sortir, finit-il par dire. Il n'est pas à tendance dépressive. Il est d'un naturel enjoué. C'est juste que la disparition d'Astrid a été trop brutale pour qu'il ait réellement le temps de s'y faire.

Lily soupira, et hocha la tête. Ce que lui disait Jason la rassurait. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire, et elle était contente de voir qu'une personne qui connaissait toute l'affaire, mais qui n'était pas aussi proche qu'elle de James, pensait la même chose. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort de croire qu'il fallait laisser encore un peu de temps à James pour guérir de ses blessures.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, et étira ses jambes devant elle, avant de se pencher pour toucher la pointe de ses pieds.

\- Je sais que tu adores ton frère, Lily, reprit Jason. Mais je pense que parfois, tu réfléchis trop à ses problèmes plutôt que de te préoccuper de ta vie. Et je crois que ce n'est pas bon non plus. Il faut que tu le laisses gérer son deuil. Ne l'abandonne pas pour autant ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que Lily voulait protester. Mais laisse-lui un peu d'air. Profite de tes années à Poudlard sans essayer de vivre ce qui se passe au-dehors. James n'est pas tout seul, il y a toute ta famille prête à s'en occuper, et Chuck est devenu un très bon ami pour lui. L'ancienne Préfète aussi, Mélina, est proche de lui.

Lily hocha la tête, et ils terminèrent leurs entraînements en silence. Ce fut Jason qui donna le signal de départ en se levant, et en tendant la main à Lily pour qu'elle se relève.

\- Ah, Jason, ton côté gentleman te perdra un jour, se moqua-t-elle sans noter la gêne du garçon. Dis-moi, tu retournes au château pour travailler ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu restes dans ta salle commune ou tu vas à la bibliothèque, ou dans une salle de travail ?

Jason réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé…

\- Tu n'aurais pas envie de travailler avec une amie, moi par exemple, à la bibliothèque ou dans une salle de travail ? Les premières années passent la soirée à s'entraîner sur les sortilèges de Lévitation. Chaque année, c'est la même chose, et chaque année, la moitié de la salle commune prend feu…, grimaça Lily.

Jason éclata de rire. C'était une constante, c'est les Gryffondor, de mettre le feu à leur salle commune en s'entraînant à pratiquer des sortilèges. C'était une plaisanterie qui faisait rire toutes les maisons de Poudlard… à l'exception de celle des Gryffondor. Les élèves de la maison des lions en avaient généralement marre au bout de cinq années.

\- Tes amis ne veulent pas fuir avec toi, pour travailler en paix ? s'étonna Jason.

Non pas que passer du temps avec Lily le dérangeât réellement. Mais dans le doute, et pour éviter de se retrouver avec d'autres Gryffondor qui feraient plus de bruit qu'ils ne travailleraient, il préférait poser la question.

\- Meredith et Matt ont travaillé toute la journée, donc je pense qu'ils vont plutôt profiter du spectacle et se moquer de ceux qui vont les aider à apprendre le sort, et avoir quelques sourcils brûlés. Sean n'a pas le choix, il est Préfet et il doit rester, tout comme McTomy. Basile adore observer ces pauvres premières années, souffla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée de ce comportement. Et Glitters ne se mêle jamais aux autres. Donc non, je suis toute seule à vouloir travailler en dehors de ce bruit.

Ils s'étaient mis en route, quittant le terrain de Quidditch pour rejoindre le château. L'été n'était pas encore terminé, pourtant, le soleil se couchait déjà bien plus tôt, et les températures chutaient dès qu'il était passé derrière les montagnes. Des lumières s'allumaient déjà dans le château, montrant où se regroupaient ses habitants.

\- Alors si je peux t'être utile en me dévouant… Je ne dis pas non à travailler à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme, proposa Jason. Misenpot nous a demandés d'écrire trois parchemins sur les Potions interdites par le Ministère.

\- Super ! soupira Lily. Je dois aussi travailler les Potions. On dit dans… trente minutes à la bibliothèque ? ajouta-t-elle après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre. Ça nous laissera une heure trente de travail. Ça te convient ?

\- C'est parfait, assura Jason. Et ne sois pas en retard, l'Éclair, il paraît que c'est ta spécialité depuis le début de l'année ! se moqua-t-il.

Lily se renfrogna. Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les conversations qu'elle avait avec James, les lettres qu'elle écrivait à ses parents et à Albus, ses devoirs et les moments qu'elle essayait de passer avec ses amis sans travailler, elle était exténuée. Cela avait des conséquences sur sa ponctualité ou, plutôt, sur sa nouvelle absence de ponctualité.

…

Quarante minutes plus tard, Jason Seek et Lily Potter étaient bien installés à la bibliothèque. Seulement, ils avaient abandonné leurs devoirs. L'un des deux avait lancé le sujet sur la Coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch, et depuis, ils n'avaient pas songé à regarder une seule fois leurs notes.

Jason et Lily étaient comme ça. Ils oubliaient facilement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour parler de tout et de rien. Tous leurs amis s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient incapables de ne pas se voir une journée, parce qu'ils avaient toujours quelque chose d'important à se dire, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec le Quidditch. Oui, tout le monde le disait.

Mais eux s'en moquaient totalement. Du moment qu'ils avaient quelqu'un avec qui parler, ça leur suffisait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je vous passe les problèmes de connexion à la coloc, ainsi que le fait que j'ai encore oublié le jour que nous sommes, et tout ça... Les vacances ne m'ont pas franchement permis de me remettre les idées en place. Loin de là, même, puisque j'ai vu tellement de monde, et fait tellement de choses que je suis pas du tout reposée. Enfin breeeeef ! J'espère quand même que vos vacances à vous étaient plus reposantes que les miennes (ce qui n'est pas du tout compliqué, en somme.)_

 _Allez, revenons à ce chapitre ! Comme toujours, du Jason, et du Quidditch. Aaah, Jason... Qu'est-ce que j'aime ce petit Jason ! Il est presque parfait. Seulement trop patient. Ce qui n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, en fait. Faudrait qu'il se bouge un petit peu plus, le bonhomme. En fait, les bonhommes en général. Faut se bouger. Sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens, passons au remerciement : merci pour vos reviews, et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections. Sinon, pour **titietrominet** désolée que tu n'aies pas pu patienter, et aie tout lu d'un coup ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;)._

 _Sur ce, comme je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à vous dire, je vous abandonne et vous dit à la semaine prochaine :)_


	8. Ne jamais mettre Lily en colère

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Ne jamais mettre Lily en colère.**

Lily resserra autour de son cou son écharpe, se maudissant pour la septième fois de l'avoir oubliée lors du dernier entraînement nocturne qu'elle avait fait. À présent, elle avait froid à la gorge, et elle craignait que cela ne s'aggrave. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de passer voir Hannah entre l'entraînement de Quidditch et son premier cours. Du moins, elle n'en aurait pas le temps si elle comptait aussi prendre un petit-déjeuner. Et comme il était exclu qu'elle rate le petit-déjeuner, sa décision était prise. Elle repoussait le moment où elle irait voir Hannah.

Le froid s'était abattu sur l'Écosse dès que l'automne avait été officialisé par la date, et personne à Poudlard n'était réellement ravi de savoir que, tout à coup, les rares rayons de soleil avaient disparu au profit d'une pluie cinglante et d'un vent mordant. Pour autant, les joueurs de Quidditch ne se plaignaient pas, lors des entraînements. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient plus de chance de jouer des matchs dans ces conditions que sous un soleil doux et réchauffant, alors ils prenaient leur mal en patience, et subissaient le mauvais temps sans trop se plaindre de la situation.

Lily se frotta les yeux, et jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers les vestiaires, avant de se secouer et de se morigéner. C'était elle qui avait mis l'équipe dans une telle situation, en se mettant à dos les capitaines de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle ! C'était à elle seule de s'en prendre pour les horaires indécents des entraînements.

\- Bien ! Alors, on va se mettre en cercle, et se lancer le Souafle.

Les six joueurs la rejoignirent aussitôt.

\- Avec le vent d'aujourd'hui, qui empêcherait un dragon de voler droit, ça va nous obliger à…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Les joueurs se tournèrent vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils et en attendant la suite de la phrase de leur capitaine. En vain. Rien ne venait, aucun mot ne venait achever son idée.

\- Potter ? s'étonna finalement Marcus. Il y a un problème ?

Les joues soudainement rouges, Lily secoua la tête. Elle ferma la bouche, la rouvrit, et alors que les joueurs étaient persuadés de la voir articuler, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Samantha s'approcha de Lily, à sa gauche, et tendit l'oreille, les traits tendus par la concentration pour écouter les minuscules sons qui sortaient de façon saccadée de la bouche de Lily.

\- Elle dit, commença Samantha en servant d'interprète, que ça va nous obliger à nous concentrer. Et qu'au cas où on ne l'aurait pas remarqué, elle vient d'avoir une extinction de voix.

Pendant un très court moment, les joueurs songèrent à se moquer de Lily et de sa soudaine incapacité à donner des ordres. Et puis, tout à coup, ils réalisèrent que si elle ne pouvait pas prononcer de mots, elle n'était en aucun cas incapable de leur faire regretter leur impertinence. Aussi, sagement, les joueurs se mirent en cercle, essayant de passer outre le fait que leur capitaine ne s'exprimait plus que par gestes, et que ses joues rouges ne voulaient pas dire qu'elle était gênée, mais plutôt qu'elle commençait à se mettre en colère. Contre elle-même, certes, et Lily n'était pas réputée pour déverser sa colère contre ceux qui ne l'avaient pas méritée. Cela dit, étant donné qu'elle avait besoin de l'évacuer, il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Sinon, elle risquait de crier un long moment, et de leur faire amèrement regretter de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu dérangée.

Ainsi, les six joueurs décidèrent qu'il était plus prudent de se passer le Souafle, et de deviner par eux-mêmes ce qui n'allait pas lorsque la passe ratait. Et ils comprirent qu'ils faisaient bien lorsqu'ils virent que Lily hochait la tête à chaque fois qu'elle entendait leurs remarques.

S'ils avaient su que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour calmer Lily de la semaine éprouvante qui l'attendait, ils auraient fait en sorte de lui faire encore plus plaisir durant cette séance d'entraînement, ainsi qu'au cours des suivantes.

Malheureusement, la divination est une science nébuleuse, et bien malin aurait été celui capable de deviner que Lily allait être aussi dangereuse qu'un hippogriffe à qui on aurait manqué de respect.

…

Lily se passa la main dans les cheveux, rencontrant automatiquement des nœuds, et retenant difficilement un soupir.

\- Tu te coiffes, des fois ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

Sortant sa main de ses cheveux, Lily lança un regard noir à Albus Potter, son frère. Il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père, avec ses cheveux indomptables, ses yeux vert émeraude et son air un peu maladroit. La différence avec Harry Potter, c'est qu'Albus était tout sauf maladroit. Son air n'était que ça. Un air. Sinon, il était bien plus assuré que son père. Il savait ce qu'il valait, et n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire preuve de modestie.

\- Tu as fait quoi, exactement ? murmura Lily en serrant les dents.

Elle était vraiment contente de pouvoir à nouveau parler, même si elle aurait préféré éviter les leçons de morale d'Hannah. Dix minutes à l'écouter déblatérer sur les dangers de sortir sans écharpe lorsque les premiers froids s'abattaient sur le pays avaient suffi à Lily pour se faire la promesse de rester aussi loin que possible de l'infirmerie pour les prochaines semaines. En attendant, maintenant qu'elle était soignée, elle pouvait discuter avec Albus.

Le plus jeune de ses frères était chez James, le plus âgé des enfants Potter, et en tombant sur le miroir à Double Sens qui permettait à Lily et à James de communiquer lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, il l'avait emprunté pour annoncer à Lily qu'il avait agi d'une façon qui allait peut-être énerver sa sœur. À la réflexion, il s'était dit que Lily serait même totalement en colère. Et il avait eu raison de penser ainsi.

\- Hein ? murmura Albus qui s'était retourné pour parler à James. Ah oui, ce que j'ai fait… Bon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, déjà, je trouve que c'est très important de le souligner.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu l'as fait exprès, siffla Lily.

\- Euh…

Elle fut contente de voir qu'Albus paraissait confus, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Tandis que son frère gardait le silence, Lily s'impatienta. Sur le lit à sa droite, Meredith lui lança un regard inquiet, comme se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de fuir la zone de combat. Apparemment, un simple coup d'œil à Lily lui confirma que la fuite était encore la meilleure option envisageable, même en étant une Gryffondor courageuse. Elle referma son livre, et se glissa prestement en dehors du dortoir des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor, suivie peu de temps après par les deux autres filles partageant le dortoir, qui semblaient penser comme Meredith.

\- Bon, le truc, c'est que je pensais pas qu'on mettrait autant de temps à la retrouver. Mais elle va bien ! assura-t-il. Regarde comme elle va bien.

Tirant de derrière lui une boule de poils, il montra à sa sœur son fléreur. Ou, du moins, Lily devina qu'il s'agissait de Didi. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fléreur dans un aussi piteux état, même cette fois où l'animal s'était enfui de la maison et avait vécu en liberté totale durant deux semaines. L'animal avait le pelage roussi, plaqué sur son corps, et à plusieurs endroits, il lui manquait des touffes de poils. Une de ses oreilles saignait, et l'animal ne semblait pas en confiance dans les bras d'Albus, se débattant et feulant. Le frère de Lily, pour autant, ne semblait pas perturbé par ce comportement. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de voir le fléreur de Lily lui en vouloir d'exister.

\- Al…, gronda Lily.

\- Oui, bon ! Je t'explique, murmura son frère. En fait, c'est que, maman partait au travail, et, tu vois, quand les flammes sont devenues vertes, je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait si je lançais Didi dans la cheminée… J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fléreur prenant la Poudre de Cheminette, je voulais voir ce que ça faisait.

Lily se retint à grande peine de lui faire remarquer que si on n'entendait pas parler de fléreurs prenant la Poudre de Cheminette, c'était certainement parce que ce moyen de transport n'était pas fait pour eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne pas paraître trop énervée, ce qui ne dut pas réussir puisqu'Albus adopta une expression soucieuse et se dépêcha de reprendre son récit.

\- Du coup, j'ai lancé Didi dans la cheminée. Et, euh… On vient juste de la retrouver, avoua-t-il. Mais ça va. Elle est juste un peu sonnée. Rien de grave.

James apparut alors dans le champ de vision, et tout à coup, Didi quitta les bras d'Albus pour sauter dans ceux de James.

\- Pauvre bête, soupira James en caressant Didi. J'ai pris de quoi la soigner. Heureusement que Mélina l'a reconnue, sinon, elle aurait pu errer encore un long moment sur le Chemin de Traverse...

Lily frissonna. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter la chouette de ses frères, elle aurait dû insister pour emmener Didi avec elle.

\- Al, je tiens à te rappeler que c'est de la maltraitance envers un être magique, ajouta James en appliquant un baume sur l'oreille du fléreur, qui était bien plus content maintenant qu'il était dans les bras du grand frère.

Albus rougit.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait arriver dans le bureau de maman.

\- Et comment elle aurait fait ça, alors qu'elle ne sait pas parler ? souffla Lily, dont la nervosité montait de plus en plus.

\- Euh…

\- Euh ?! explosa finalement Lily. Euh ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?! Albus, que tu ne supportes pas mon fléreur passe encore, mais que tu la maltraites, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Pauvre bête…, marmonna Lily. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Juste pour une expérience stupide ? La prochaine fois, fais des expériences avec tes fichus chaudrons, et laisse Didi tranquille ! Nom d'un vampire, tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ? C'est comme avec Faith, évidemment, grogna Lily.

\- Eh ! réagit enfin Albus. Je t'interdis de parler de Faith et moi. T'as pas de copain, tu n'as pas à juger.

\- Et ne te trouve pas de copain ! enchaîna James.

Il était sorti du champ de vision de Lily, mais de toute évidence, il était encore dans la pièce, puisqu'il les entendait. Cela dit, ce n'était pas la distance qui gênait réellement les frères et sœur Potter pour discuter. Il était connu de toute leur famille que les Potter, parents compris, pouvaient se parler en toute circonstance. La distance et le bruit environnant ne les dérangeaient pas, pas plus que suivre plusieurs conversations à la fois.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Parce qu'on ne veut pas, rétorqua Albus. Je ne pourrais pas vous surveiller, ajouta-t-il. Et ensuite, parce qu'il y a déjà bien assez de problèmes de relations amoureuses dans cette famille.

Si Lily avait des choses à redire sur ce que ses frères pouvaient vouloir ou non concernant sa vie amoureuse, elle ne pouvait en revanche nier le fait que toute la ribambelle de cousins ne connaissait que peu de repos dans ses histoires. Entre James dont la petite amie était décédée et qui n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de cette fin brutale, Albus qui passait son temps à se disputer, se séparer et se remettre avec Faith Gomenez, la fille qu'il fréquentait depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Fred qui était sorti avec une Poufsouffle à Poudlard, Bethany Jones, qui avait rompu avec elle mais qui lui disait être prêt à revenir avec elle chaque fois qu'elle lui posait la question, Rose qui avait rompu avec Scorpius Malefoy le temps que son père se calme et qui le regrettait amèrement, Molly qui était trop sérieuse pour les garçons qu'elle fréquentait, Dominique qui n'était jamais sûre de si elle préférait les filles ou les garçons, Roxanne qui ne trouvait aucun garçon capable de suivre sa folie perpétuelle, Victoire qui était fiancée à Teddy Lupin mais qui repoussait autant que possible la date du mariage, Louis qui faisait tourner les têtes de toutes les filles, Hugo qui ne se préoccupait d'aucune au risque d'être parfois un peu méchant en les repoussant, Lucy qui ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui puisse entraver sa carrière, entre tout cet enchevêtrement de relations, les cousins de cette grande famille ne pouvaient pas prétendre avoir des histoires calmes et simples.

Mais au moins, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, ils avaient toujours plein d'anecdotes à partager. C'était un avantage indéniable.

Lily soupira, en se disant que finalement, James et Albus avaient raison, et qu'elle ferait mieux de rester seule.

\- Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait à mon fléreur, reprit Lily. Mais en parlant de toutes ces histoires compliquées… Quoi de neuf, du côté de Rose et de Scorpius ?

\- Euh…, murmura Albus en se frottant la nuque. Bah, en fait, euh… Elle va déménager.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Lily.

Rose était la cousine qui était certainement la plus proche de ses parents, et Lily, comme bon nombre de leurs cousins, avait toujours cru qu'elle serait celle qui vivrait le plus longtemps chez eux.

\- Je crois que l'ambiance est vraiment difficile, avec oncle Ron, avoua Albus. Elle ne veut pas rester, c'est trop difficile pour elle, elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Elle ne fuit pas la maison, mais disons qu'elle prend ses distances. Hugo ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Bon, en même temps, elle vient juste de se décider. Mais elle a déjà trouvé un appartement, on va l'aider ce week-end, avec James. Victoire viendra peut-être, elle n'est pas sûre, elle a beaucoup de travail. Enfin, bref. Ouais, donc tu vois, ça ne va pas super.

Lily grimaça. Effectivement, pour que Rose prenne la décision de quitter la maison familiale alors que tous pensaient qu'elle serait la dernière à s'en aller, c'est qu'elle devait réellement se sentir mal aux côtés de son père.

\- Et oncle Ron, comment est-ce qu'il prend la nouvelle ?

\- Plutôt bien, avoua Albus. En tout cas, il donne l'impression de bien la prendre. Ah, tiens, tu ne m'en veux plus, toi ? s'étonna le garçon alors que le fléreur sautait sur la table, se mettant entre le miroir et Albus.

Le fléreur miaula et, sans prévenir, décocha un coup de griffe sur la main d'Albus.

\- Sale bête ! rugit le frère de Lily en arrachant sa main aux prises de l'animal. Sale monstre ! Je vais t'arracher les poils, tu vas voir ! commença-t-il en se levant.

\- Al ! s'exclama Lily.

\- C'est une affaire entre ta bestiole et moi, Lily, reste en dehors de ça !

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, et je le saurai, je te jure de te le faire payer !

\- On en reparlera. Moi, je pars me venger.

Lily poussa un grognement de frustration, avant de voir apparaître James dans le miroir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le retenir, lui dit tranquillement James.

La dernière chose que vit Lily fut le sourire un peu triste de James, et l'absence de vie dans ses yeux. Et puis, la communication fut rompue. La jeune fille pencha la tête en avant, et grimaça en réalisant à quel point elle était tendue. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution à ses muscles noués, avant que ça ne soit trop grave.

Il fallait surtout qu'elle arrête de s'énerver. Ça pourrait beaucoup aider.

…

Dans la salle de travail, tous les élèves essayaient de se concentrer. Pour certains, c'était plus facile que d'autres. Et pour Lily, c'était particulièrement difficile. Depuis la veille, elle avait froid. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours froid. Même avec trois couches de vêtements et en étant proche d'une source de chaleur, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même. Elle avait froid, elle était frigorifiée, et Meredith l'écoutait se plaindre à coup de soupirs et de frissonnements. Sa meilleure amie savait qu'il n'était pas utile de dire à Lily que si elle était sur le point de tomber malade (car c'était ce qui se passait, même si Lily refusait encore de l'admettre), c'était parce qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dehors sans être adéquatement protégée. Oh, non, ça ne servait à rien. Matt le savait aussi, et il se retenait simplement de rire.

Mais d'autres ne le savaient pas. Sean, par exemple, mais il ne dirait rien tant que Meredith ne dirait rien. Basile, en revanche, trouvait très important que Lily sache ce qu'il pensait de son coup de froid. Grand mal lui fasse.

Il ferma son livre de cours, posa le point final à sa dissertation, puis tapota sur le parchemin de Lily pour qu'elle réalise qu'il essayait de lui parler. La jeune fille leva la tête, surprise. Basile sourit gentiment, pensant certainement que son discours allait aider Lily à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Je sais que le Quidditch c'est important, mais je crois que tu passes trop de temps sur le terrain. Et tu es en train de t'user la santé.

Plusieurs personnes arrêtèrent de travailler, dans la pièce, notamment les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et les amis de Lily.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas joueur de Quidditch, alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette remarque, dit amèrement Lily.

Personne n'aurait cru que quelqu'un était assez téméraire pour oser faire une réflexion de ce type à Lily.

Pas du tout effarouché par cette réponse cinglante à son entrée en matières, Basile haussa les épaules.

\- Tu devrais supprimer un entraînement.

\- Je crois que je fais encore ce que je veux avec mon équipe, siffla Lily. Je suis capitaine, et je suis celle qui décide des horaires des entraînements, et de leur fréquence.

\- Tu es en train de tomber malade.

\- Tu es en train de parler de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, enchaîna Lily.

\- Tu devrais ralentir le rythme.

\- Tu devrais te mettre à ton devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tu as eu une mauvaise note la dernière fois, ajouta Lily en essayant de rester calme.

Mais ceux qui la connaissaient bien voyaient qu'une veine de son cou ressortait plus que d'habitude. Basile, de toute évidence, ne la connaissait pas assez pour s'en rendre compte, et il poursuivit sur sa lancée, sans réaliser que Lily ne l'écoutait plus, et qu'elle essayait de faire abstraction des diverses recommandations de Basile. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que plusieurs autres élèves de la pièce espéraient qu'elle allait bientôt faire taire le jeune homme.

\- Et tu devrais te coucher plus tôt, et comme ça, tu…

\- Et toi, Basile, tu devrais vraiment te taire, souffla Lily, sans songer à rester discrète.

Elle rougit en comprenant qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop fort, et que plusieurs élèves se mirent à rire, notamment Liz Vanberg, une poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Lily aurait voulu que la discussion s'achève là mais, évidemment, avec un Gryffondor en face de soi, la discussion ne pouvait pas s'arrêter aussi facilement. Si Basile était de toute évidence vexé, ce que personne ne pouvait nier, il n'avait pas pour autant terminé de discuter avec Lily.

\- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être agréable, mais… il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise que tu n'agis pas de façon sensée.

\- Basile, je t'apprécie, d'accord ? Donc je vais rester calme en te disant cela, et tu dois bien comprendre que j'aurais dit ça à n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai deux grands frères, et au risque de te décevoir, non, je ne vais pas te dire qu'ils ont déjà fait ces discours moralisateurs. Au contraire, ils ont tout fait pour me pousser à me dépasser, et ça a eu pour conséquences de me faire perdre la raison de la prudence, ce genre de choses. Alors tu vois, j'ai pour habitude d'écouter mes grands frères. Et quand ils me disent que je fais bien de m'investir à fond dans ce que j'aime, je le fais. Alors oui, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais non, je ne vais pas écouter tes conseils, parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit de mon équipe de Quidditch, donc je planifie les entraînements comme je veux et comme je peux, et puis c'est tout. Compris ?

Basile parut sur le point de répondre quelque chose à cela, mais Matt lui frappa gentiment le mollet pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de parler. Alors, bien que cela parût lui être difficile, il se retint de parler, et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ravie de voir qu'on se comprend, dit tranquillement Lily.

Elle reposa sa plume, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son devoir qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle avait l'habitude de travailler avec du bruit ambiant, à cause de sa famille, aussi n'avait-elle pas peur d'avoir écrit de grossières erreurs dans sa rédaction, même si elle l'avait terminée alors qu'elle parlait et écoutait Basile. Elle savait qu'elle était trop habituée à ces conditions de travail pour réellement se tromper.

\- Je vais me promener un peu. Quelqu'un d'intéressé ? demanda Lily.

Ses camarades secouèrent la tête, et Basile rouvrit son livre, même si Lily avait cru, durant un bref instant, qu'il allait se joindre à elle. Mais, apparemment, il avait changé d'avis, et restait assis bien sagement.

\- On se retrouve plus tard, dit Lily en sortant de la salle de travail.

Elle se demanda quelques secondes ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Les Poufsouffle avaient réservé le terrain, et elle ne pensait pas que voler était une bonne idée, vu le froid qui la rongeait depuis la veille. Le mieux à faire était d'aller boire une boisson bien chaude. Elle pourrait aller aux cuisines et demander un café latte. Ou elle pourrait aller voir Hagrid, et partager une boisson avec lui. Le garde-chasse avait toutes les boissons possibles et imaginables dans sa cabane, et toujours du temps à passer avec les enfants Potter.

Lily prit donc le chemin du parc de l'école, avant de réaliser qu'une personne était en train de la rattraper. Se retournant, elle vit que la personne qui la cherchait n'était nulle autre que Liz Vanberg.

\- Eh, Potter l'Éclair ! s'exclama Liz en employant le surnom complet de l'attrapeuse. Dis, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Lily regarda par la fenêtre où en était le soleil dans sa course quotidienne. La journée n'était pas encore terminée, et elle ne pensait pas que la discussion avec Liz prendrait beaucoup de temps, elle aurait donc tout le temps de rejoindre Hagrid une fois qu'elles auraient parlé.

\- En quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demander Lily.

\- C'est à propos de Basile Martell.

Les sourcils de Lily s'élevèrent haut sur son front. De tous les sujets de discussion qu'elle pouvait avoir avec la poursuiveuse, Basile Martell était le dernier auquel elle s'attendait.

\- Basile Martell, répéta-t-elle lentement.

\- Exactement.

Lily avait donc bien entendu, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi cette discussion prenait cette tournure, et ça commençait à l'agacer.

\- Bien. Et quel est le problème, avec Basile ?

\- Euh…

Liz rougit presque exagérément, et se racla la gorge plusieurs fois. Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et avisant que Liz ne se détendait pas, elle devina aisément que quels que soient les prochains mots que prononcerait la poursuiveuse, ils ne seraient certainement pas vrais, et Lily serait stupide de les croire.

\- J'ai une amie qui s'intéresse à lui, et elle voulait savoir s'il était intéressé par quelqu'un, bafouilla Liz.

Sans même avoir remarqué que Liz s'apprêtait à lui mentir, Lily aurait su qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Liz traînait avec deux filles de Serdaigle, et les deux avaient un petit ami jusqu'il y a peu. L'une aurait rompu la veille, selon les sources de Lily, mais même si c'était bien le cas, elle n'aurait jamais été en état de s'intéresser à Basile alors qu'elle venait de rompre.

Liz dut comprendre que son mensonge ne tenait pas la route, parce qu'elle parut encore plus confuse. Elle regarda Lily, sa gêne augmentant au fur et à mesure que Lily laissait le silence peser entre elles deux, jusqu'à décider qu'il était temps d'arrêter la torture.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas assez proche de Basile pour lui demander ça, et pour discuter de ces détails. Si la question t'intéresse vraiment, tu peux en discuter avec ses amis les plus proches, mais pas avec moi.

Liz hocha la tête, les joues toujours rouges.

\- Et pendant qu'on y est… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais cette semaine, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais rien ne va. J'ai eu une extinction de voix, je me suis pris la tête avec l'un de mes frères, je suis en train de tomber malade et Basile a décidé de se comporter comme l'ami dont je ne peux pas me passer, même si je n'en ai pas conscience. Alors, quand ensuite je quitte la salle de travail, ce n'est pas pour que quelqu'un vienne me demander des informations sur la vie personnelle de l'un de mes amis. Donc si jamais la question t'intéresse à nouveau, débrouille-toi pour me laisser en-dehors de cela. C'est compris ?

\- Euh… Ouais, marmonna Liz. Je suis désolée pour ça. Je… je vais y aller, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Lily hocha la tête, avant de la secouer en voyant la Serdaigle de son année qui s'éloignait. Elle avait prévu d'aller voir Hagrid, alors, elle allait y aller. Dès maintenant. Au moins, Hagrid ne l'ennuierait pas avec des questions de santé, de vie privée ou d'autres âneries de ce genre.

…

Lily se pinça le nez, espérant vainement que cela l'empêcherait de couler. Malheureusement, ce geste n'était pas discret, et Sean, à sa gauche, ainsi que l'élève de Poufsouffle à sa droite, Felicity Davies, lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Elle s'excusa d'un regard, et soupira en relâchant la pression sur son nez. Elle renifla violemment, pour essayer de déboucher ses narines. Rien n'y faisait, et elle se résigna à être la seule à ne pas sentir les différentes effluves présentes dans le cachot.

\- Tu ne sens rien ? s'étonna finalement Sean.

Lily voulut lui demander ce à quoi il faisait allusion, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, leur professeure entra dans le cachot, et le silence se fit aussitôt.

\- Bien ! Vous aurez certainement remarqué que des odeurs plutôt entêtantes se bousculent dans le cachot. Sachez qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sent la même chose.

La professeure Misenpot traversa la salle de classe, et se positionna derrière son bureau, avant de désigner le chaudron posé sur celui-ci.

\- Je vous présente l'Amortentia. C'est une potion qui…

Alors que la professeure Misenpot avait depuis des années commencé ce cours avec un petit effet de mise en scène, afin d'intriguer les élèves qui, généralement, se redressaient en entendant le nom de cette potion, alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir les élèves se captiver immédiatement, pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté de dispenser cet enseignement, elle dut accepter l'idée que cette année, son effet de mise en scène serait gâché par une élève. Lily Luna Potter, qui se distinguait généralement des autres élèves par ses réponses toujours justes aux questions posées, éternua. Sans prévenir. Sans aucune discrétion. Et pas qu'une seule fois. Une minute plus tard, lorsque sa crise d'éternuements fut enfin calmée, elle constata que l'ensemble de la classe l'observait. Et que Misenpot n'avait pas prévu d'accepter une élève enrhumée dans son cours.

\- Miss Potter, si vous trouvez que l'infirmerie n'est pas pour vous, c'est votre choix. En revanche, je refuse que vous perturbiez mon cours avec vos reniflements, éternuements et gênes occasionnelles.

\- Mais…, commença Lily.

\- Aussi, reprit la professeure Misenpot en élevant la voix, étant donné que ce cours nécessite un odorat certain et dont vous semblez dépourvue aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de quitter mon cours, et de ne pas revenir. J'espère aussi que vous serez en état de suivre le prochain. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie. À présent, je vous demande de sortir.

\- Mais, professeur, si je rate ce cours, je vais…

\- Devoir travailler plus pour retrouver le niveau de vos camarades, et faire plus de recherches qu'eux pour rendre un devoir convenable, oui. Peut-être que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de refuser de passer par l'infirmerie pour vous faire soigner. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien…

La sorcière tendit la main vers la porte, indiquant ainsi à Lily la sortie. La jeune fille se tourna vers son camarade de Gryffondor, qui grimaça. Apparemment, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui être d'aucune aide en tant que Préfet. Lily devait sortir de classe, et sans discuter.

Rassemblant ses affaires et refusant de montrer qu'elle était en colère à cause de cette décision, la jeune fille obéit sans discuter. Si elle trouvait la réaction injuste, elle n'avait cependant aucune envie d'écoper d'une retenue pour avoir osé répondre à son professeur. Pour autant, après avoir traversé la salle de classe en sentant le regard de ses camarades sur son dos, elle fit bien entendre son mécontentement en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Ça ne l'avançait à rien, mais ça lui faisait du bien.

Ça ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'éternuer, réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une nouvelle crise d'éternuements en arrivant dans les ailes plus en hauteur du château. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les élèves étaient en cours, ou en salle de travail. Se disant qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour se mettre à travailler, et comme elle aurait du travail à rattraper en Potions, elle ferait bien de se trouver une place en salle d'études, où se trouvaient certains de ses amis.

Éternuant à de nombreuses reprises sur le chemin la menant à sa destination, elle dédaigna les différents conseils des portraits qu'elle croisait, et qui insistaient pour partager leur diagnostic. Ils étaient tous différents, et tous pensaient avoir la bonne réponse, le bon remède. Aussi, ce fut un soulagement pour elle d'arriver enfin devant la porte d'où s'échappaient des conversations.

Elle tenta d'entrer discrètement. Elle baissa la tête, adopta un pas normal, nonchalant. Mais rien n'y fit. Ses amis étaient facilement déconcentrés, et ils avaient tous levé la tête en entendant une personne entrer dans la pièce. Et lorsqu'un nouvel éternuement la prit par surprise, et qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de le dissimuler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, le reste de la salle de travail leva la tête. Heureusement, comme il s'agissait de la première heure de la journée, il n'y avait pas grand-monde. Mais, tout de même, il y avait plus de personnes que Lily ne le souhaitait.

\- Bah, alors, Potter, tu es malade ? se moqua une élève de Serpentard.

Refusant de répondre, Lily essaya de ne pas rougir, et se dirigea vers la table de ses amis, qui l'attendaient en souriant.

\- Tu éternues ? s'étonna faussement Meredith lorsque Lily s'installa.

\- Le premier qui fait une réflexion concernant le fait qu'on m'avait prévenue et que j'allais tomber malade, je lui lance un sortilège de Chatouilles, grogna Lily.

\- Et ils sont puissants, murmura Matt, qui gardait un souvenir plutôt désagréable d'une soirée qu'il avait passée à rire après s'être moqué de la mauvaise humeur de Lily.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? s'enquit Basile.

\- Parce que Misenpot m'a virée. Apparemment, je gênais le cours avec mes éternuements incessants, et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu suivre son cours parce que j'ai le nez bouché et qu'on travaille sur l'Amortentia. Voilà. C'est tout. Et je vais devoir travailler deux fois plus, parce que je n'ai pas les cours sur l'Amortentia, donc je vais devoir chercher toutes les informations toute seule.

L'idée d'avoir du travail en plus n'enchantait vraiment pas Lily. Elle aurait encore moins de temps pour elle, et aucunement le temps de profiter de son temps libre. Désespérée, elle se résigna à devoir se mettre immédiatement au travail, si elle ne voulait pas se coucher à plus de deux heures du matin.

\- J'ai mes cours de l'année dernière, si tu veux.

Lily se retourna brusquement, en éternuant. Des élèves de Serdaigle étaient derrière la table où étaient installés les Gryffondor, dont Jason, en septième année.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Concernant le fait que j'aie encore mes cours de l'année dernière ? Ouais, confirma-t-il. Bon, je ne dirais pas que ce cours était le plus passionnant pour moi, mais au moins, tu n'auras pas à faire toutes les recherches. Tu auras déjà des informations. Je te donnerai ça dans la semaine, si tu veux, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Merlin, je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! soupira Lily.

La réflexion en fit rire plus d'un.

\- Et on remarquera qu'elle dit ça à un type qu'elle connaît depuis à peine six ans, alors que nous, ses cousins, elle ne nous demande même pas de l'aide ! s'exclama Louis, à quelques places de là, riant aux éclats.

Jason et Lily rougirent dans un même ensemble, mais Lily se rattrapa rapidement.

\- C'est parce que toi et Hugo, vous écrivez mal, je n'arrive pas à vous lire.

\- Et Jay écrit bien ? plaisanta Hugo.

\- Mieux que vous, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile, grommela Lily.

Elle éternua une nouvelle fois. Et encore.

\- J'en ai marre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Marre, marre, marre et marre…

Son agacement fit rire toute la salle, l'énervant encore plus.

\- Vous savez quoi ? rit Meredith en se levant. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et la forcer à prendre un remède… Il faut qu'elle soit d'attaque pour son prochain entraînement. Je la ramène en forme, c'est promis, plaisanta-t-elle. Lily, viens, je crois que tu ne peux plus échapper à Abbott…

Sachant par avance que Meredith n'allait pas lui laisser le choix, Lily soupira. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir toutes les affaires de son sac, mais tant pis. Elle le remit sur son épaule, et suivit son amie, éternuant de plus en plus.

\- Oui, tu en es à un stade critique, se moqua la Gryffondor qui la devançait. Tu as accepté de me suivre sans protester, tu as accepté les notes d'un autre élève pour moins travailler… Il est vraiment temps qu'Abbott te donne un remède, continua Meredith en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Des élèves aussi tôt ? s'étonna la maîtresse des lieux en sortant de son bureau après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Aussitôt, comme pour lui donner la réponse à son interrogation, Lily éternua violemment.

\- Premier refroidissement de l'année, devina Hannah Abbott en levant les yeux au ciel. Installe-toi, Lily. On va soigner tout ça. Vous avez bien fait de me l'amener, miss Events. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas encore foule…

Meredith hocha la tête, et força Lily à s'asseoir en lui lançant un regard sévère, que la capitaine des Gryffondor comprit sans peine. Elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas bouger de ce lit avant que l'infirmière lui ait donné un remède. Lily soupira et renvoya son regard à Meredith, mais son amie n'allait pas céder. Et, de toute façon, Hannah revenait déjà de sa réserve, une dose de remède pour sa patiente.

\- Bois sans réfléchir à l'affreux goût ! s'exclama joyeusement l'infirmière, retenant un rire en voyant Lily grimacer.

Lily connaissait Hannah depuis toujours, ou presque. Pour cela, lorsque la pièce était presque vide, l'infirmière se permettait d'être familière avec elle, en la tutoyant et en l'appelant par son prénom. En revanche, si jamais il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, autres que Meredith, qui connaissait les différentes relations entre les membres du personnel de Poudlard et Lily, Hannah redevenait l'infirmière et la professionnelle, et ne se permettait aucune familiarité.

Lily se décida enfin à boire la potion, après s'être demandée un long moment quel horrible goût elle allait déguster. Elle ne fut pas déçue. C'était aussi affreux que de manger sept Dragées Surprises aux pires goûts en même temps. Lily savait de quoi elle parlait, elle l'avait déjà fait.

\- Beurk.

Si le goût était affreux, Lily ne pouvait nier l'efficacité de la potion. Déjà, son organisme, gelé depuis plusieurs jours, se réchauffait.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Autre chose ? s'enquit l'infirmière.

\- Ça ira, soupira Lily. Merci Hannah. Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, ce passage à l'infirmerie m'aura fait du bien…

\- Tu es bien la fille de ton père, soupira l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel. Il préférait ne pas venir par ici s'il pouvait l'éviter, malheureusement, il faisait tout pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie ! À croire qu'il en pinçait en réalité pour Pomfresh… Ne lui dis jamais que je t'ai dit ça, enchaîna Hannah.

Lily hocha la tête en se retenant de rire, puis se leva de son lit. Personne n'aimait passer trop de temps à l'infirmerie.

\- Merci encore. On se revoit dans… longtemps ! espéra Lily. Oh ! En fait, non, s'arrêta-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose contre les épaules tendues, nouées, et ce genre de choses ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part un bon massage ?

\- Oui, à part ça.

\- J'ai quelque chose, en convint Hannah. Mais c'est un remède qu'il faut prendre doucement, d'accord ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une goutte tous les trois jours, dans le pire des cas. Rien de plus. Le mieux, ça reste une goutte par semaine, reconnut Hannah. Et n'essaie pas de dépasser la prescription. Tu seras alors tellement détendue musculairement que tu n'arriverais même pas à bander tes muscles pour lever le petit doigt.

Lily hocha la tête, un doux sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Les recommandations d'Hannah ne pouvaient dire qu'une chose.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas me donner un remède ?

Hannah Abbott soupira, comme n'ayant pas envie de lui confirmer ce dont elle se doutait.

\- Je crois bien que oui. Mais je compte sur vous, miss Events, pour vous assurer qu'elle n'en prenne pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Bien sûr, assura Meredith.

\- De toute façon, je ne vais pas dépasser la dose prescrite, ou je ne pourrais plus monter sur mon balai ensuite, murmura Lily, arrachant un faible rire aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Hannah Abbott leva les yeux au ciel, avant de demander à Lily de patienter quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle aille chercher la potion pour sa patiente.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça te gênait à ce point, lui fit remarquer Meredith. J'aurais cru que tu me dirais si jamais ton cou te faisait trop souffrir.

\- J'ai oublié, avoua Lily. Et puis, j'ai tout le temps mal, alors je ne m'en plains plus, avoua la rousse.

Meredith hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. L'infirmière revenait déjà.

\- Voilà pour toi ! lui dit Hannah en lui tendant la fiole. Et si jamais ça ne va pas mieux, pense à te relaxer, surtout. Je sais que dans ta famille, vous n'en avez pas l'habitude, mais tout de même… La relaxation, ça fait du bien, de temps à autre ! assura Hannah.

\- Promis, j'essaierai… Au revoir, Hannah !

Reprenant le chemin de la sortie avec son amie, Lily glissa la fiole dans la poche de sa cape, et referma la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Meredith.

\- Déjà beaucoup mieux, soupira Lily.

C'était la stricte vérité. Son nez se débouchait, à présent que son corps se réchauffait. En même pas dix minutes, elle allait bien mieux, et avait les idées plus claires, ce qu'elle dit à Meredith.

\- Tant mieux. Comme ça, tu vas arrêter d'être en colère pour rien. Tu sais que tu as répondu un peu méchamment à Basile chaque fois qu'il te parlait cette semaine ? lui fit remarquer Meredith.

Lily perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage, totalement horrifiée.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Vrai de vrai. Le pauvre, il passe de plus en plus de temps avec nous, et il ne doit pas se sentir très apprécié, vu ta façon de lui parler.

\- Oh, Merlin, souffla Lily. Je vais me faire pardonner, promis ! Le pauvre…

\- Je crois qu'il s'en est plutôt bien remis, avoua Meredith. Mais c'est vrai que si tu pouvais faire un petit effort les prochains jours…

\- Promis ! dit Lily. Je commence dès aujourd'hui. Je déteste me montrer méchante avec ceux qui ne le méritent pas…, grimaça-t-elle.

Meredith secoua la tête, amusée. Évidemment, que Lily n'aimait pas ça. Lily détestait les conflits. Et Meredith savait très bien que son amie allait tout faire pour être pardonnée par Basile, et qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Jamais. Et puisque Basile passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, il valait mieux qu'ils soient en bons termes.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _A bien y réfléchir, ce titre de chapitre est un peu (beaucoup) mensonger. Tant pis._

 _Alors, déjà, on remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections. Ensuite, merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'y réponds de plus en plus tardivement, et de façon assez expéditive. J'en suis désolée, mais entre les cours, la connexion internet qui bugue et le fait que j'ai très peu de temps pour moi (et oui, même le week-end !), je suis juste un peu dépassée par les événements. Sans oublier que j'ai beaucoup de paperasse à faire en dehors des cours. Bref, c'est le petit bonheur, et vous vous en moquez totalement, donc tant pis !_

 _ **Titietrominet** , c'est un véritable plaisir, pour moi, de lire ce que tu écris ici, sache-le :). Basile est ce qu'il est, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir à ce petit ^^ Et j'espère que ta drogue hebdomadaire de cette semaine t'aura convenue :)_

 _Tiens, en y réfléchissant, j'ai un peu transposé mon caractère, dans ce chapitre ^^'. Je suis aussi exécrable que Lily quand je suis malade. Non, en fait, je le suis encore plus. Généralement, je dis aux autres de ne pas m'approcher, histoire de garder des relations cordiales, ah ah !_

 _Allez, sur ces belles paroles, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	9. Premier match de la saison

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Premier match de la saison.**

Ce qu'attendaient les élèves de Poudlard pour se détendre et profiter de leurs fins de semaines, ce n'était pas les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Pré-au-Lard, c'était agréable, divertissant, mais ça n'avait rien à envier à ce que Poudlard pouvait proposer pour animer les week-end, et que tous les élèves espéraient avec bien plus d'impatience que n'importe quelle sortie dans un village totalement sorcier qui, en plus, n'était même pas aussi grand que Poudlard. Non, ce qu'ils attendaient tous, c'était assister aux matchs de Quidditch. Et comme il n'y en avait que six dans l'année, alors que les sorciers étaient capables de voir des matchs tous les jours sans s'en lasser, les élèves avaient de moins en moins de patience à mesure qu'approchaient les rencontres. Le premier match était bien entendu le plus attendu. Après tout, cela faisait quatre mois que les élèves n'en avaient plus vus, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de passer leur été à assister à des matchs de niveau professionnel, et c'était le cas pour beaucoup.

\- J'aimerais tellement être sur le terrain, murmura Lily en regardant avec envie les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

Les quatorze joueurs qui allaient s'affronter aujourd'hui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Sans être à leurs tables, les deux autres maisons savaient qu'ils étaient tendus, et qu'ils espéraient certainement disparaître de la surface de la terre plutôt que d'être la cible de tous les regards. Le stress du match qui approchait les empêchait de manger correctement, et pour cela, Lily devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne les enviait pas. Elle pouvait se nourrir sans que son estomac noué ne lui fasse regretter les bouchées qu'elle avalait. Mais pour le reste… l'adrénaline qui circulait dans ses veines avant un match était usante, mais avait aussi l'incroyable faculté de la faire se sentir pleinement vivante, et c'était pour cela qu'elle jalousait les équipes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, prêtes à jouer.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais attendre avant de lancer ton équipe sur le terrain, s'étonna Basile.

Lily avait fait de grands efforts pour que le garçon ne lui reproche pas son comportement lunatique de la semaine précédente, et, apparemment, pour son plus grand plaisir, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Cela valait mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait aucune envie de gérer une crise avec un de ses amis. Qui plus est, Basile se révélait être d'une compagnie étonnamment plaisante. Elle n'affirmerait pas qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas su ça plus tôt, et d'avoir passé cinq années sans vraiment lui parler, mais elle ne niait pas avoir passé des moments agréables avec lui seul, ces derniers jours. Il n'était pas toujours très diplomate, et avec son air gauche et timide, Lily se demandait toujours s'ils pouvaient réellement discuter de sujets sérieux. D'un autre côté, son manque évident d'assurance n'était pas aussi déplaisant que l'aurait cru la jeune fille. Elle aimait bien discuter avec la naïveté de Basile.

Un peu comme aujourd'hui. Il devait être le seul à ne pas comprendre les sentiments ambigus de Lily.

\- Bien sûr que je préfère attendre, afin que la cohésion soit la meilleure possible. Mais pour autant, jouer pour un match me manque.

\- Tu es déjà trois fois par semaine sur le terrain ! lui rappela Basile, sourcils froncés, en proie à une incompréhension totale.

\- Quatre, corrigea Lily. Et c'est totalement différent.

Elle attira à elle une coupe de fruits, et se servant, elle tenta d'expliquer au garçon la différence majeure qu'il y avait.

\- L'adrénaline avant un match est tellement vivifiante… Cela n'a rien à voir avec les entraînements. Il y a un enjeu, il y a les interrogations constantes… On n'est jamais certain de l'issue du match, et c'est cela qui est bien plus intéressant, bien plus amusant. Il y a le stress, il y a l'enjeu, il y a la victoire possible, le risque de la défaite…

Lily se tut. Elle se demanda un moment si Basile n'avait pas perdu le fil de la conversation, mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le garçon l'écoutait avec attention, hochant la tête au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

\- Mais donc, si tu préfères jouer les matchs, ce n'est pas trop difficile de simplement regarder un match ?

Lily haussa les épaules. C'était encore une subtilité qui échappait à son camarade, selon toute vraisemblance.

\- Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-elle. Enfin, c'est sûr, on a toujours envie d'être sur le terrain, mais il y a tellement à voir et à analyser qu'on pourrait presque oublier notre envie de voler. J'insiste sur le presque, ajouta-t-elle alors que Basile lui lançait un regard entendu. Et puis, c'est aussi un avantage de ne pas ouvrir la saison. On a la possibilité d'observer deux équipes adverses, celles qui seront nos prochains adversaires. Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut mieux développer notre technique avant de les affronter. Tu comprends l'idée ?

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques ça une fois encore au cours du match, plaisanta Basile.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Elle savait très bien que Basile n'était pas aussi ignorant qu'il voulait le faire croire en matière de Quidditch. Il recevait un magazine dédié à ce sport, elle l'avait vu dans son courrier la semaine précédente. D'accord, ce n'était pas le meilleur magazine qui soit, mais c'en était un tout de même, et ça prouvait que Basile était loin de ne rien connaître du tout à ce sport.

\- Lily est déjà en train de parler Quidditch ? s'enquit Matt en arrivant et s'asseyant près d'eux. Si tu veux un conseil, Basile, il faut faire comme si cela ne t'intéressait pas du tout. Sinon, il est impossible de la faire taire. Il ne faut jamais faire semblant d'être captivé.

\- Eh ! protesta Lily.

\- Je ne faisais pas semblant ! s'empressa d'ajouter Basile.

\- Enfin un qui me comprend, plaisanta Lily en adressant un sourire de reconnaissance à Basile. Vous tous, de toute façon, ne comprenez jamais rien à ma passion pour le Quidditch.

\- On essaie, lui assura Meredith, juste derrière Matt. Mais il y a toujours cette nuit où tu m'as réveillée pour parler de Quidditch, et depuis, j'évite de te faire croire que j'apprécie ton intérêt pour ce sport…, plaisanta la jeune fille en ébouriffant la tignasse rousse et emmêlée.

Lily eut à peine le temps de commencer à râler que Sean prenait la parole, décidé à ne pas laisser passer une si belle occasion d'embêter Lily.

\- Quelle chance qu'on ne dorme pas dans le même dortoir…, soupira Sean, derrière Meredith en lui tenant la main. J'adore le Quidditch. Mais entendre Lily en parler en pleine nuit doit simplement être épuisant.

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous exagérez, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous savez que je ne parle pas que de Quidditch, loin de là. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du match d'ouverture, alors forcément, vous allez devoir me supporter, et m'écouter en parler en long, en large et en travers. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas être mes amis, répliqua-t-elle.

\- On peut peut-être encore s'arranger pour ça, bougonna Matt, un sourire bourgeonnant sur ses lèvres. Allez, je plaisante, et tout le monde le sait ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsque Basile le regarda avec de grands yeux. On a tous envie de voir les Serdaigle écraser les Poufsouffle.

Dire cela à voix haute n'était pas très intelligent, même de la part d'un Gryffondor chez qui le courage et la bravoure associés au manque de discernement et de réflexion avant de parler sont censés être des lignes de conduite. Mais dire cela alors que trois représentants de la maison qu'on souhaite voir écrasée n'était pas du courage. Cela relevait simplement de la pure stupidité.

\- Il cherche les problèmes, lui, non ? s'enquit avec une fausse sympathie évidente le Préfet des Poufsouffle, en septième année.

Matt déglutit en regardant le garçon qui lui rendait pas moins de vingt centimètres. À sa décharge, Matt était plutôt petit. Mais tout de même, vingt centimètres, qu'on soit grand ou petit, cela faisait beaucoup.

\- Euh…, tenta-t-il de se rattraper de façon pas très intelligente.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! les rassura Basile. Il dit toujours des choses insensées les jours de match. Il ne souhaite pas vraiment vous voir écrasés. Matt n'aime jamais quand une équipe perd. Pas vrai, Matt ? enchaîna-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à son camarade.

Privé de sa voix, Matt ne réussit pas à faire plus qu'à hocher lentement la tête en regardant avec de grands yeux ronds le Préfet des Poufsouffle, qui soupira en secouant la tête, avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de ses amis. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne risquait plus rien, Matt se détendit complètement. Ses amis l'empêchèrent cependant de réellement être soulagé de la situation, car il reçut aussitôt plusieurs tapes, censées lui faire regretter son enthousiasme à voir la défaite des Poufsouffle.

\- Eh ! protesta faiblement Matt.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? siffla Sean.

\- Surtout que les Poufsouffle sont loin d'être mauvais, compléta Lily. Ce qui veut dire que la victoire ne va pas être si évidente. Bon, j'y vais maintenant, poursuivit-elle en remarquant que les joueurs qui disputaient le match du jour se levaient. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

Seul Basile, qui était descendu en même temps qu'elle, était prêt à venir. Il se leva donc à la suite de Lily.

\- On vous réservera des places ! assura la jeune fille en s'éloignant et en slalomant habilement entre les élèves qui se bousculaient dans les passages entre les tables.

Sur le chemin menant au terrain, Basile et elle rencontrèrent beaucoup d'élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui attendaient avec impatience le match, scandant des slogans tous plus entêtants les uns que les autres, lançant des paris sur l'issue de la rencontre, apposant des peintures sur la peau de leurs amis pour qu'ils soient aux couleurs de leur maison. L'ambiance était à la fête, et cela arrachait des sourires de plus en plus grands à Lily, qui résistait tant bien que mal à demander à un élève ayant des peintures à la main de décorer son visage. Non pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre parti pour une équipe, ou même décider de porter les couleurs des deux maisons. Seulement, en tant que capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de montrer un trop grand intérêt pour un match qui n'incluait pas sa maison, et encore moins clairement sa préférence.

Étonnamment, ils trouvèrent facilement un chemin pour rejoindre les gradins. Si tous les élèves étaient debout, peu étaient déjà installés dans les tribunes. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore trente minutes avant le début du match, et que Jason Seek n'arrivait jamais en avance sur le terrain (habitude prise à l'ancienne capitaine), tout comme ils savaient que Sidney McWill retenait ses joueurs dans les vestiaires, et arrivait sur le terrain avec trois minutes et vingt-huit secondes de retard (habitude qu'il n'avait définitivement pas héritée de ses deux prédécesseurs, qui étaient toujours en avance).

\- Bon, alors, toi qui es l'experte… Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux être en hauteur, ou, au contraire, en bas de l'estrade ? demanda Basile alors qu'ils grimpaient les premières marches.

Ils dépassèrent miss Sombre et Callie McTomy, déjà installées. La première était plongée dans un livre, se moquant totalement des hurlements environnants. C'était à se demander si elle savait où elle se trouvait. La seconde ne venait, selon la rumeur, que parce qu'elle était Préfète et qu'il était de son devoir d'agir vite si jamais il y avait trop d'agitation. Pour l'instant, elle s'amusait surtout à donner des teintes différentes à chacun de ses ongles.

Lily secoua la tête, dépassée par ces comportements, avant de répondre à Basile.

\- En haut, répondit sans aucune hésitation Lily. En bas, on verra passer les joueurs, mais si on veut une vue d'ensemble, c'est en haut qu'il faut se mettre.

\- Parce qu'on veut une vue d'ensemble, donc, comprit Basile. Et… pourquoi ça ?

\- Certains personnes pensent, à tort, que les joueurs de Quidditch jouent pour eux-mêmes. C'est faux. Les joueurs de Quidditch jouent en équipe. Ce qui veut dire qu'une feinte, une formation, une passe, ou même une simple minute de vol en ligne droite fait partie de toute une machination complète mise en place par l'esprit tordu d'un capitaine qui veut doubler l'autre capitaine.

Elle ne réalisa même pas que Basile se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de rire en l'entendant expliquer comment était un esprit de capitaine de Quidditch. En fait, elle ne réalisa même pas qu'en disant cela, elle s'incluait dans ces esprits tordus. Ils continuèrent de grimper, Lily saluant Samantha Dubois lorsqu'elle la dépassa. Elle en profita pour regarder si tous ses joueurs étaient présents pour voir le match, mais si c'était le cas, seule Samantha était déjà arrivée.

\- Si on est en hauteur, on voit l'ensemble du terrain. Et donc, si on voit l'ensemble du terrain, on remarque la totalité des mouvements des joueurs. Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut mieux comprendre et analyser les différents changements de vol des autres, et assembler un mouvement d'un joueur à un bout du terrain à celui du joueur qui a la balle. Et encore, ça, cela s'applique surtout aux poursuiveurs. Les batteurs, par exemple, jouent séparément, mais savent observer les mouvements de tous, pour éviter de blesser les joueurs de leur équipe en lançant un Cognard sur la trajectoire de l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils doivent aussi vérifier que les joueurs de l'autre équipe ne vont pas changer subitement de chemin.

Lily s'installa sur un siège une fois qu'elle estima qu'ils avaient assez grimpé dans les gradins. Elle était bien trop lancée dans ses explications pour réaliser que Basile ne l'écoutait plus réellement. Il essayait vraiment de la comprendre mais, en réalité, elle l'avait perdu dès qu'il avait compris que Lily analysait réellement tous les mouvements de tous les joueurs en même temps.

\- L'attrapeur, c'est le plus difficile à analyser, reconnut de mauvaise grâce Lily. C'est une bonne chose pour moi, parce que ça veut dire que les capitaines adverses ont du mal à connaître ma technique de jeu. Mais cela veut aussi dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment ils jouent, alors que ce sont mes adversaires principaux… Enfin. Les gardiens, c'est compliqué aussi. Parce qu'ils jouent selon les joueurs qu'ils ont en face, mais ils jouent aussi en fonction de leurs propres défauts. Donc c'est encore plus complexe, finalement. C'est pour ça qu'il faut prendre autant de notes que possible, pour se préparer aux prochains affrontements, termina Lily.

Le ton final qu'elle donna à sa phrase et le fait qu'elle n'enchaîna pas sur une autre explication firent comprendre à Basile qu'elle avait fini son discours. Il n'en avait pas écouté grand-chose et il avait compris encore moins de choses, totalement dépassé par l'enthousiasme de Lily, mais il avait tout de même entendu certaines bribes du monologue.

\- Prendre des notes ? releva-t-il. Avec quoi ?

\- Avec ma tête. Ma cousine a une mémoire infaillible, pour tout et rien. Moi, j'ai une mémoire infaillible pour les cours et le Quidditch. Et je préfère ne pas prendre de parchemins, de peur que des joueurs des autres maisons tombent dessus.

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré, comme réaction ? s'étonna Basile. Que le Quidditch soit de la compétition, d'accord, mais de là à avoir peur que les joueurs adverses volent des notes prises sur les autres joueurs… Enfin, les matchs entre les maisons ne sont pas si importants, si ?

Lily secoua doucement la tête en souriant.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Les Serpentard aiment bien traîner vers les vestiaires, heureusement qu'on sait les verrouiller correctement. Et les Poufsouffle, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, mais ils ne se promènent pas vers le terrain aux heures des entraînements simplement parce que la température est plus agréable.

\- D'où le fait que tu mettes les entraînements à des heures improbables.

\- Euh… Pas uniquement, avoua Lily. En fait, je fais surtout ça parce que les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard n'ont pas trop apprécié mon changement d'équipe. Du coup, ils prennent tout le temps le terrain quand je le veux. Ensuite, il y a bien les Serdaigle qui nous laisseraient la place, je suis certaine que le Vif l'accepterait, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait subir des horaires indécents par ma faute, ajouta Lily.

Basile grimaça, en réponse à Lily. Ils savaient tous les deux que pour perpétuer la bonne entente qu'il y avait avec les Serdaigle, leur imposer de changer leurs horaires d'entraînements n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Tiens, regarde, Hagrid vient voir le match aussi ! s'étonna Basile en désignant la tribune des professeurs.

Lily tourna à peine la tête vers les sièges où s'installait le corps enseignant de Poudlard. Elle avait repéré quelque chose de bien plus intéressant sur le terrain. Quelque chose qui la fit bondir de son siège, rendant plus facile aux autres Gryffondor de sixième année qui venaient d'arriver de les repérer et de les rejoindre. Mais Lily ne répondit pas à leurs signes de main. À vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on la saluait. Elle était bien trop captivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? s'étonna finalement Basile en suivant son regard vers le centre du terrain. C'est qui, ces types ?

Des sorciers qui n'appartenaient pas à Poudlard, que ce soit en étant membres du personnel, élèves, fantômes ou membres du conseil traversaient pourtant en ce moment même le terrain d'un pas assuré, et ils avaient attiré l'œil de Lily.

Ils avaient une allure sportive, parce qu'ils étaient des sportifs ou d'anciens sportifs de haut niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que fiche mon père ici ? siffla Samantha Dubois.

La fille d'Olivier Dubois avait abandonné sa place, quelques rangs plus bas, pour rejoindre la capitaine de son équipe, lorsqu'elle avait vu la même chose que la dirigeante de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Lily secoua la tête, au moment même où Sean, Meredith et Matt s'installaient.

\- Aucune idée. Depuis quand est-ce que les équipes officielles se déplacent jusqu'à Poudlard ? s'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Je vois Flaquemare, les Canons, les Crécerelles, les Frelons, les Tapesouafles, les Enchanteurs…

\- Et les Chardonnerets, ajouta Samantha. Et pas de petites équipes. C'est quoi cette histoire ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas…, ajouta Lily sur le même ton. Depuis quand les petites équipes de sélections ne se déplacent pas, mais les équipes de la Ligue, elles, font le déplacement ?

\- OK, c'est quoi exactement le problème ? s'enquit Matt en fronçant les sourcils et après avoir tenté de décrypter l'échange entre les deux filles les plus concernées par le Quidditch de tout son entourage. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

Lily et Samantha se regardèrent en même temps, des airs soucieux.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose que ce soit des équipes plus importantes qui fassent le déplacement ? insista le garçon.

\- Pas forcément, avoua du bout des lèvres Samantha. Surtout si c'est aussi tôt dans l'année. Le premier match de la saison… Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Sean.

\- Parce que ça peut vouloir dire deux choses, lui expliqua Meredith. Ou que les équipes de réserve vont bientôt se vider parce qu'il y aura des titularisations, mais dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles fassent le déplacement. Ou alors, ça peut signifier qu'elles sont très contentes de leurs joueurs de réserve, et qu'elles n'ont aucune intention de les remplacer.

Lily fixa sa meilleure amie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu ne m'écoutais presque jamais…

\- La preuve que je t'écoute quand tu parles de Quidditch, plaisanta Meredith en rougissant légèrement.

\- Attendez, moi, je n'ai toujours pas compris. En quoi est-ce que ce n'est pas une bonne chose qu'ils soient là, alors ? s'étonna Basile.

Samantha secoua la tête, légèrement désespérée.

\- Cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas prévu de recruter des joueurs d'ici peu.

\- Et donc que les petites équipes ne voudront pas en recruter non plus, parce qu'elles ne pourront jamais leur trouver un contrat dans une équipe de la Ligue en moins d'un an.

L'une comme l'autre se regardèrent en échangeant un regard lourd de sens. Elles pensaient toutes les deux aux joueurs qui méritaient de recevoir une lettre. Et en jetant le même coup d'œil vers la tribune des Serdaigle, elles comprirent qu'elles pensaient avant tout à Jason Seek.

\- Mince, souffla Samantha. Ça ne va pas être simple pour lui, cette année.

Lily grimaça.

\- Pour qui ? demanda naïvement Basile.

\- Jason Seek, répondirent en chœur les deux filles.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'attrapeurs en fin de carrière, en ce moment, pour ce qu'on en sait. Et il n'y a pas non plus eu de rumeurs de transferts. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a peu de places vacantes.

\- Presque aucune, même, soupira Lily.

\- Mais, attendez, reprit Sean. Là, on parle des équipes des Ligues de chaque pays. Mais les équipes de sélections, celles qui sont en-dessous des équipes de la Ligue, elles recrutent plus de joueurs, et presque chaque année, pas vrai ?

\- Le problème, c'est qu'elles sont étroitement liées aux équipes de la Ligue, expliqua Samantha.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Sean. La plupart de ces équipes ne jouent des matchs qu'entre elles, pour passer le temps. C'est simplement pour jouer au Quidditch une fois l'école quittée. Pour faire un peu de sport après le travail. Il n'y a aucun enjeu.

\- La plupart, en effet, acquiesça Lily. Mais certaines veulent plus. L'Angleterre est la seule à avoir développé beaucoup de sous-équipes, expliqua l'attrapeuse. On en a une dizaine. Mais il n'y en a que quatre qui ont des contacts directs avec les équipes de la Ligue, et dont tous les joueurs, ou presque, ont fini par entrer dans le circuit professionnel. Si une de ces quatre équipes te contacte, et que tu la rejoins, tu es certain qu'un jour, la Ligue s'intéressera à toi.

\- Et donc, si aujourd'hui les équipes de la Ligue ont fait le déplacement en personne, ça veut dire… ? s'enquit Basile, perdu devant leurs explications.

\- Cela veut dire qu'ils veulent vérifier s'il y a de l'investissement à long terme. Et s'ils estiment qu'il n'y en a pas, ils le diront aux équipes de sélection, et personne ne recevra de lettre cette année, murmura Samantha, la voix éteinte.

Lily ne put que hocher faiblement la tête.

\- Le Vif a intérêt à jouer de façon exemplaire, aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Pour qu'ils sachent qu'il en vaut la peine. Sinon, je vous jure que je lui règle son compte, et que je l'entraîne personnellement pour le reste de l'année, pour ensuite forcer les équipes de sélection à l'observer jouer. Et je vous jure que je le fais, grommela-t-elle.

Sa colère lui valut quelques coups d'œil amusés, et Samantha se leva.

\- Eh bien, moi, je vais voir le match avec mes amis. Et sois rassurée, Potter, Jay le Vif est doué. Ils seraient aveugles de ne pas le remarquer. Mais bon, même s'il joue bien aujourd'hui, j'imagine qu'il ne dira pas non à des entraînements personnalisés.

Inattentive à ce qui se passait dans les gradins, et préférant se concentrer sur le cortège des représentants des équipes de la Ligue, Lily hocha la tête, remarquant à peine que Samantha s'éloignait, ou bien que ses amis se retenaient difficilement de rire. Puis, se renfrognant, elle se renfonça dans sa place. Réalisant enfin ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle se tourna vers Basile, le seul à rester stoïque. Il semblait même être un peu tendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La réflexion sur Jason Seek. Que tu es prête à toujours l'aider, ce genre de choses, enchaîna-t-il alors que Lily ne comprenait rien.

\- Ah… Le Vif n'a pas toujours besoin de moi, alors je ne l'aide pas toujours, rétorqua Lily. Seulement s'il le demande.

\- Ouais, mais…, commença Matt, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et c'est partiiiiii ! s'exclama le commentateur.

Les Gryffondor ne purent plus ennuyer Lily sur son amitié avec Jason Seek. Dès lors que le commentateur prenait la parole, Lily Potter ne se concentrait plus que sur le terrain. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que les six autres joueurs de Gryffondor étaient bien arrivés, puis, lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils seraient aussi attentifs qu'elle à ce qui se passait sur le terrain, elle se concentra sur les quatorze joueurs prêts à démarrer la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard.

\- Nous voici tous réunis pour le match d'ouverture de la saison, opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Les Serdaigle, menés par Seek l'attrapeur, n'ont presque pas changé leur composition depuis l'année précédente. Vanberg, Falloway et Favor pour les poursuiveurs, Raven et Sonny pour les batteurs et Tremblay au poste de gardien ! Du côté des Poufsouffle, laissez-moi vous présenter le capitaine et gardien McWill. Derrière, admirez la prestance des batteurs Blank et Rangers. Tavitra, Keep et Shepherd pour les poursuiveurs. Et leur attrapeuse, jolie et douée, Silvestrov !

Lily renifla dédaigneusement. On se moquait bien de la beauté de Silvestrov, ce qui comptait, c'était son habileté à voler. D'ailleurs, si on demandait l'avis de Lily, elle ne trouvait pas que ce soit une attrapeuse si douée que cela. Elle se faisait doubler trop souvent, et ne voyait pas lorsque son adversaire la feintait, même lorsque tous les spectateurs le devinaient.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que Lily était légèrement de mauvaise foi. Silvestrov n'était pas une si mauvaise joueuse. Seulement, elle n'avait remporté des matchs que parce qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Les dents de Lily se serrèrent d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle repensa à l'affrontement entre elles deux, deux années auparavant. Beng, le capitaine des Gryffondor, avait demandé à Lily de laisser une avance considérable à Silvestrov pour la mettre en confiance lors de son premier match. Et c'est ainsi que Lily avait dû perdre. Volontairement. Deux ans plus tard, la défaite était toujours aussi difficile à accepter.

\- C'est moi ou Brooke est encore plus amoché qu'avant l'été ? murmura Sean.

Surprise, Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbitre. Effectivement, de nouvelles traces de brûlures venaient d'apparaître aux endroits où la peau était dénudée. La rumeur voulait que leur professeur et arbitre fût un ancien joueur de Quodpot des États-Unis, mais jamais encore il n'avait confirmé ou infirmé celle-ci. Cependant, les élèves avaient accepté de façon unanime qu'il était bel et bien un adepte de ce sport.

\- Et tu veux vraiment qu'on apprenne à y jouer ? demanda un Basile horrifié à un Matt qui s'enthousiasmait à la perspective que l'arbitre ait pu se brûler lors de dangereux affrontements sportifs.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, ça serait amusant ! s'extasia Matt.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentra sur le terrain. Le coup de sifflet de début de match venait d'être donné.

\- Poufsouffle s'empare du Souafle ! Shepherd s'approche des anneaux, et… est contré par Tremblay. Les Serdaigle repartent à l'attaque, menés par Vanberg. Une professionnelle des arrêts glissés, celle-ci, c'était déjà le cas lorsqu'elle a rejoint l'équipe, dommage, ça ne prend pas aujourd'hui…

Comprenant que pour le moment, les poursuiveurs se dérouillaient plus qu'ils ne jouaient réellement, Lily se concentra sur les attrapeurs. Jason et Silvestrov sondaient le terrain, chacun de leur côté.

\- Comme toujours, Silvestrov ne regarde pas ce qui se passe du côté de l'adversaire…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle est toujours trop inattentive, ça lui coûtera le Vif d'Or, prédit Lily.

Jason, de son côté, regardait tour à tour les joueurs de Serdaigle, l'attrapeuse adverse, les Cognards et les joueurs de Poufsouffle. Il avait des yeux de partout.

\- Redresse-toi, murmura Lily. Sinon, tu vas…

Elle étouffa un cri. Un Cognard venait de fleurer le dos de Jason.

\- Finalement, ne te redresse pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La vitesse du Cognard aurait certainement fait tomber Jason de son balai, et moins de trois minutes après le début du match, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle sembla penser la même chose, puisqu'il se mit en mouvement en gardant un œil plus attentif sur les Cognards, qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur lui. Lily hocha la tête.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Parfait. Voilà la stratégie des Poufsouffle. S'acharner sur l'attrapeur. Qu'ils essaient avec moi, on rira bien, murmura-t-elle.

Il fallut encore vingt minutes de jeu avant que les Poufsouffle n'ouvrent finalement le score. Les traits du gardien de Serdaigle se crispèrent, tout le monde pouvait le voir, et Lily était prête à parier que dès le lendemain, Ryan Tremblay ne supporterait aucune réflexion sur la manière déplorable dont il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter cette passe pourtant pas bien compliquée.

\- Pas bien en forme, le gardien, aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-elle lorsque Ryan Tremblay encaissa un autre Souafle.

Heureusement, les deux Souafles qu'il venait de laisser passer parurent le réveiller un peu, et tous purent constater qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire, à présent. Il arrêta le tir suivant avec une facilité déconcertante, vu la complexité de celui-ci.

\- Ah, le bon gardien est de retour, apprécia Lily.

Serdaigle rattrapa ses deux tirs de retard avec aisance. Et Liz Vanberg prouva une nouvelle fois qu'elle savait y faire avec les arrêts glissés en surprenant deux fois McWill. Le score, quarante à vingt en faveur de Serdaigle, n'était pas encore conséquent, mais la volonté des deux équipes à ne pas se laisser distancer laissait présager un match palpitant.

Le premier Cognard réellement dangereux fut réceptionné par Liz Vanberg, après quarante minutes de jeu. Tout le stade put entendre les Serdaigle retenir leur souffle. Lily, du côté des Gryffondor, fut la seule à le faire, comme Young fut le seul du côté des Serpentard. Ils savaient tous les deux que Liz avait souffert d'une mauvaise blessure lors d'un entraînement, en mai dernier, et qu'elle aurait pu ne pas rejoindre l'équipe cette année, du fait de sa gravité. Si sa blessure était trop conséquente aujourd'hui, elle pourrait ne plus jouer. Toutefois, elle rassura tout le monde en secouant rapidement la tête, et en repartant à l'assaut. Ou, à défaut de réellement les rassurer, elle parut assez confiante pour que personne ne s'inquiète trop pour elle.

Le match avança lentement, mais sûrement. Il y eut une fausse alerte du côté des Poufsouffle, au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, lorsque Silvestrov remonta brusquement en chandelle, mais elle s'arrêta bien rapidement, sans même que Jason ne fasse le geste de la suivre. Apparemment, elle avait été trompée par un reflet quelconque.

\- Faute de débutante, marmonna Lily.

\- Est-ce que Silvestrov t'a fait quelque chose en particulier, ou c'est simplement parce qu'elle joue contre Seek ? s'enquit Basile.

\- Rien à voir, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Mais là, aujourd'hui, elle joue mal. Tout le monde peut le voir.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai déjà vu des attrapeurs plus doués, avoua Matt. Mais c'est peut-être dû au fait de retrouver l'ambiance des matchs. Eh ! Faute ! hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Lily rougit de honte, et fit rasseoir son ami en appuyant vivement sur ses épaules, avant qu'il ne hurle à nouveau à la faute.

\- Matt ! siffla-t-elle. C'est une faute dans une partie de Quodpot, pas lors d'un match de Quidditch ! Arrête de te donner en spectacle.

\- Oups… Désolé, marmonna le Gryffondor qui se rassit bien sagement.

Matt n'était pas le premier des Gryffondor à se mettre en avant. Il était plutôt discret, et était loin d'être considéré comme un perturbateur. Ses amis disaient même que, parfois, il était légèrement peureux, ce qui n'ôtait rien à sa bravoure cependant. Aussi, de s'être démarqué d'une telle façon alors que tout le stade restait assis (ou presque) était mortifiant pour lui. Heureusement, le bruit était tel que peu furent les élèves à le remarquer, mais ceux-ci ne perdirent pas l'occasion de leur lancer un regard moqueur.

\- Nom d'une gargouille, Silvestrov s'ennuie sur son balai ? grommela Lily.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais m'asseoir à côté d'elle lors d'un match, les supplia Basile, qui paraissait se demander si Lily finirait jamais par se taire.

\- On te le rappellera, dirent en chœur Meredith et Sean.

\- Je laisse toujours une distance de sécurité entre elle et moi durant un match, enchaîna Meredith. Deux sièges, pas moins.

\- Moi, je reste pas loin. Ses commentaires sont généralement plus intelligents que ceux du commentateur, expliqua Matt. Et elle m'évite de trop me donner en spectacle.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la tribune des professeurs, où se trouvaient aussi le commentateur du match, qui à présent se demandait si Silvestrov serait d'accord pour lui parler à la fin de la partie.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Lily en se levant de son siège. Mais qu'il regarde un peu le match !

Le mouvement général des gradins, où tous les élèves se levèrent d'un même bond, eut le mérite de rappeler au commentateur que parfois, il se passait des choses intéressantes sur le terrain.

\- Le Vif d'Or ! s'exclama le commentateur. Il est repéré !

\- Non, tu crois ? grognèrent bon nombre d'élèves.

Tous espéraient qu'un autre élève se décide à prendre sa place mais, apparemment, le commentateur en poste était bien trop content d'être dans la tribune des professeurs pour céder sa place.

Le score était serré. Cent points pour les Poufsouffle, et cent vingt pour les Serdaigle. Celui qui attraperait le Vif d'Or serait assurément le vainqueur.

…

\- Définitivement, je préfère faire la fête dans la salle des Serdaigle que dans celle des Poufsouffle, annonça Lily en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves qui entouraient l'équipe de Serdaigle, élue vainqueur de la rencontre.

\- Et tu préfères celle de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor ? demanda Léana Raven en éclatant de rire.

\- Je suis fière de ma maison. Gryffondor ! s'exclama Lily en levant haut son verre dans un élan de chauvinisme, se moquant de lever un verre à sa maison alors qu'on fêtait la victoire d'une autre.

\- Et les Gryffondor n'ont définitivement pas froid aux yeux, murmura le gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle, Ryan Faucett qui était en même année que Lily, en étouffant son rire dans son verre.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Le courage des élèves de Gryffondor n'était plus à faire, aussi, entendre une telle réflexion avait de quoi surprendre.

\- Tu es entourée de… quinze élèves de Serdaigle. Et tu es la seule à représenter Gryffondor. Tu es certaine que le moment est le plus propice pour pousser un grand cri de patriotisme ?

Lily rougit alors que les éclats de rire se faisaient plus forts chez les Serdaigle ayant assisté à la scène.

\- Allez, laissez l'Éclair tranquille, se calma cependant Jason. Vous savez bien que les Gryffondor réfléchissent après avoir parlé… Eh ! s'exclama-t-il après que Lily lui ait gentiment frappé l'épaule.

\- Ne blesse pas notre attrapeur, grommela Liz Vanberg, dont le bras était en écharpe.

Sa blessure n'était apparemment pas trop grave, mais elle refusait d'en discuter ce soir.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je viens de lui toucher le bras droit, et il est gaucher. Même si je l'avais blessé, ce n'était pas trop grave, rappela-t-elle.

Elle se sentit particulièrement gênée l'instant qui suivit, en réalisant que tous les élèves avaient arrêté de parler et la fixaient avec grand intérêt.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous étonnés de t'entendre dire de Jay qu'il est gaucher… On ne savait pas que tu étais aussi intéressé par lui pour savoir ça…, se moqua Serena Falloway, la nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe.

\- Allez, arrêtez de l'ennuyer, soupira Jason en souriant doucement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les élèves de Serdaigle qui étaient venus pour le féliciter ainsi que les joueurs de l'équipe s'enfuirent rapidement.

\- Ils sont rapides, dis-donc, plaisanta Lily en s'adossant au mur à côté de Jason.

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil entendu.

\- Tu les connais. Plus vite ils s'éloignent de moi, et plus ils sont assurés que je ne leur demanderai pas de travailler leur rapidité lors du prochain entraînement.

Ne réussissant pas à s'en empêcher, Lily éclata de rire. La dureté des entraînements de Jason était connue par toute l'école. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle savaient à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'ils passaient les sélections, et ils ne tentaient pas d'obtenir une place sans être certains qu'ils seraient capables de tenir le rythme. Jason ne leur offrait aucun répit. C'était en partie parce qu'il voulait être au meilleur de sa forme pour ensuite intégrer une équipe professionnelle, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait une équipe capable de tenir la distance, et c'était pour cela que les joueurs ne se plaignaient pas (trop). Ils savaient que c'était dans leur intérêt.

\- Comment va la blessure de Liz ? s'enquit-elle.

Jason grimaça.

\- Elle m'assure que ça va. L'infirmière dit que ce n'est pas trop grave, donc j'ai envie de les croire, mais… Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais elle s'est fracturée le coude quand elle était petite. Même si elle a été soignée à Ste Mangouste, les soins ont été tardifs, et il y a une légère gêne, depuis toujours. Donc le risque que la blessure soit trop gênante est important. Bien sûr, elle ne me le dira jamais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de bousiller son coude juste parce que c'est une superbe poursuiveuse… Rah, je déteste ces situations ! s'énerva-t-il.

Lily tenta de paraître calme, mais en réalité, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle avait lancé la discussion sur Liz Vanberg et sa blessure en espérant que cela suffirait à Jason pour chasser ses soucis, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle connaissait assez bien Jason pour avoir remarqué qu'il était soucieux depuis le début de la fête, même si elle était en l'honneur de son équipe. Et elle se doutait de savoir pourquoi il était soucieux, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils parlent d'un sujet qui risquait de blesser Jason. Pourtant, il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il se calma, et posa des yeux doux, tendres et tristes à la fois sur elle, lui laissant penser qu'il n'était pas dupe du tout.

\- Bien tenté, Lily, mais j'ai bien remarqué que tu évitais le sujet. Les sélectionneurs des équipes officielles ? Je suis fichu, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille se composa un visage enjoué comme elle le put, et elle crut même réussir à en persuader Jason.

\- Non, pas encore Jason ! Cela veut simplement dire qu'il fallait jouer parfaitement aujourd'hui. Et vu comme tu as joué avec les Cognards et réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or, je n'en doute pas un instant, ça va bien se passer. Tu recevras une lettre. Les équipes de la Ligue doivent avoir vu ton potentiel, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Le sourire de son ami n'était pas totalement sincère et enjoué comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mais c'était déjà bien mieux que le voir afficher une mine sombre et attristée. Elle regarda autour d'eux, et vit que personne n'était à leur recherche. Elle fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur l'attrapeur des Serdaigle, qui avait profité de son instant d'inattention pour à nouveau se renfrogner.

\- Jason… Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je passe la soirée à t'expliquer pourquoi tu es un attrapeur exceptionnel, et pourquoi tu recevras une lettre ? Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment ça pour que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter et que tu profites de la victoire des Serdaigle ? demanda Lily, faussement inquiète.

Son ton moqueur n'échappa pas à son ami, qui retint difficilement un sourire amusé. Il poussa plutôt un soupir déchirant.

\- Non, je crois que je vais plutôt me morfondre, seul…

Il fit mine de partir, mais elle éclata de rire et l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

\- Reste ici, fichu attrapeur en manque de confiance en soi ! Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu es génial, moi, grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne la cherchait. Elle vit bien Basile se tourner vers elle, mais Meredith rattrapa le Gryffondor en voyant avec qui était Lily. Meredith en profita pour adresser un sourire et un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, avant de forcer Basile à revenir à leur discussion.

\- Tu es prêt à écouter tes louanges ? plaisanta la rousse en s'installant au bout d'une table.

Jason prit quelques réserves de nourriture et de boisson, et se mit face à elle.

\- Je t'en prie. Explique-moi en quoi je suis un attrapeur qui manque cruellement de confiance en lui. J'ai hâte, marmonna-t-il.

Lily rit doucement. Jason était incroyable. Il faisait des merveilles sur un balai depuis sa troisième année, avait perdu quelques matchs, certes, mais pas de façon à en rougir, et surtout, ses progrès flagrants et le plaisir qu'il prenait à être sur un balai ne signifiaient qu'une chose. Ce sport était fait pour lui.

Mais comme il était trop modeste pour son propre bien, il fallait souvent que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il pouvait tout à fait se permettre une carrière sportive.

Et Lily se débrouillait particulièrement bien pour rassurer son ami sur la possibilité de devenir joueur professionnel.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _J'ai un peu du mal à me remettre au rythme français (même des mois après, OUI, je sais, cette excuse n'est pas valable à vie). Bref, c'est la seule explication que je puisse vous donner pour vous dire pourquoi je prends autant de temps à poster, et que j'oublie l'heure qu'il est, et tout ça. Bref. Encore._

 _Bon, il y a aussi que je minée avec ce qui s'est passé ce week-end. J'espère que vous allez bien. Que le pire n'est pas arrivé dans votre vie. Et dans tous les cas... Je vous envoie du courage._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections, et merci à **titietrominet** pour sa review : on est d'accord, être malade, c'est l'horreur ! C'est un peu vrai. Ils sont un peu aveugles, et Jason est telleeeeeeeeeement patient que ça pourrait durer des siècles, cette histoire ^^_

 _Bon, du coup, je suis expéditive, mais c'est parce que j'ai encore du boulot à faire (genre, trouver un stage...), que j'ai grave faim (pour une fois !), et que j'ai trois cent pages à lire pour un cours, et deux cent pour un autre (qui a dit qu'on fait rien en lettres ? Bon, c'est presque vrai, mais quand même...)_

 _Encore deux petits mots : alors, ce premier match pour les Serdaigle, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le match Serdaigle/Gryffondor va avoir lieu dans très longtemps, donc pour le moment, on voit les deux équipes affronter d'autres maisons. Mais promis, on verra Lily et Jason sur le même terrain :)_

 _Allez, je vous laisse sur ces bons mots, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre rassemblant Basile, Jason et Lily... ou presque. Sur ce teaser pourri, je vous abandonne (mon ventre crie famine.)_


	10. La lionne, l'aigle et le lion

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **La lionne, l'aigle et le lion.**

Lily prit un troisième livre sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Coinçant les deux livres déjà sélectionnés sous son coude gauche, elle ouvrit le troisième livre dans sa main droite, et hocha la tête à intervalles réguliers. Elle tourna difficilement une page, appréciant ce qu'elle lisait dans l'ouvrage. Cela allait dans son sens, et ça allait lui être extrêmement utile, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle était toujours contente de trouver un livre qui lui convenait, et elle trouvait toujours son bonheur dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Elle se laissa emporter par sa lecture, oubliant le temps et l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, ce qu'elle aurait dû chercher.

\- Tu es certaine que tu dois te trouver dans ce rayon ? lui demanda-t-on alors.

Lily sursauta, comme prise en faute. Et, en réalité, c'était en partie le cas. Elle referma précipitamment son livre, et leva des yeux presque désolés vers Jason Seek, au bout du rayonnage. Appuyé contre l'étagère, il souriait grandement, jetant un regard à peine surpris sur l'intitulé du rayonnage, à savoir « Techniques avancées de Quidditch ». Lily parut alors encore plus confuse, arrachant un rire étouffé à Jason.

\- Je viens de croiser Events, lui dit Jason en s'approchant d'elle sans se départir de son sourire. Elle a été plutôt surprise.

Lily fronça les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension, alors que Jason se penchait pour ramasser les livres qui venaient de s'écraser au sol.

\- Comme elle ne te voyait pas revenir, elle pensait que je t'avais rencontrée alors que tu allais chercher ton livre de Métamorphose, et que depuis, nous ne faisions que parler Quidditch… Pour une fois, je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas responsable, continua-t-il avec une petite moue.

Il tendit ses livres à Lily, qui les réceptionna avec douceur, tout en écoutant attentivement Jason. Quelque chose dans le ton de Jason l'avait toujours captivée, sans qu'elle ne s'explique quoi.

\- De toute évidence, tu préfères la compagnie de vieux livres poussiéreux à la mienne, se désola Jason.

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, et essayer de ne pas paraître trop amusée. Cela dit, le subterfuge ne prit pas, et un léger rire finit par échapper à son contrôle, élargissant le sourire de Jason.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Lily en tentant de garder un semblant de sérieux. L'avantage de ces livres, c'est qu'ils se taisent.

Jason haussa un sourcil étonné. Puis, comme piqué au vif, il adopta une expression pleine de défi.

\- C'est ce que tu crois…

Il leva haut son bras gauche, et se saisit d'un livre sur la dernière étagère, souvent négligée par Lily qui n'était pas assez grande pour l'atteindre et qui renonçait généralement à manœuvrer un escabeau, puisque l'usage de la baguette n'était désormais plus possible sur les livres. Des plaisantins avaient trouvé divertissant de faire une bataille de livres, et madame Glose avait beau être une bibliothécaire très sympathique et compréhensive, certaines limites existaient tout de même. Depuis ce jour, tous les livres étaient dotés de sortilèges de protection, évitant entre autres la lévitation ou l'attraction des précieux résidents de la bibliothèque.

Jason tendit l'ouvrage qu'il avait saisi à Lily, qui s'en empara, légèrement méfiante. Elle savait que les personnes ayant été touchées dans leur orgueil pouvaient se montrer retorses, et si ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas de Jason, elle ne savait pas quoi penser du geste qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Ouvre-le, l'encouragea Jason.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se décider. Jason dut le sentir, car ses sourcils se froncèrent. Lily n'avait aucune envie de le blesser, faire souffrir Jason Seek était une action qu'elle refusait de commettre et, pourtant, pour cette fois, elle se sentait prête à le faire.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- C'est que…, commença-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Tu peux me jurer qu'il ne va pas se mettre à hurler des injures, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

\- Parole de Serdaigle, répondit solennellement Jason. Ouvre-le.

Lily jeta un œil au titre : _Les plus belles rencontres du vingtième siècle_. Se disant qu'avec un tel titre, rien de grave ne pouvait se produire, elle se résigna à ouvrir la première page du livre. Elle le regretta presque aussitôt.

Une véritable clameur se fit entendre. Pendant un instant, elle crut être dans un stade, lors d'un match des plus palpitants. Le cri des supporters, du commentateur, le bruit des balais fendant les airs, celui des battes frappant les Cognards, tous les ingrédients étaient présents pour la plonger dans l'ambiance d'un match. Il fallut que Jason referme le livre pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle se trouvait en réalité à Poudlard, dans la bibliothèque, et que tous les élèves de celle-ci devaient se demander qui avait été assez fou pour produire un tel vacarme dans le royaume du silence.

\- Doux Merlin, souffla Lily.

\- Eh oui… Donc, tu affirmes toujours que je suis moins bruyant qu'un livre ? la nargua Jason.

Lily éclata de rire, avant d'étouffer le bruit avec sa main droite. Ou, plutôt, alors le livre qu'elle tenait encore dans cette main.

\- Définitivement pas, avoua-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son calme. Tu es d'une compagnie bien plus agréable.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, plaisanta Jason. Alors, comment en es-tu venue à te perdre dans ce rayon ?

Ils adoraient tous les deux ce rayon, c'était certain, mais Jason se doutait que si Lily s'y trouvait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était venue spécialement à la bibliothèque pour étudier le Quidditch.

\- En fuyant la Métamorphose, confessa la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. La métamorphose humaine… C'est très intéressant, mais avec Te… enfin, le professeur Lupin, se reprit-elle de justesse, il faut être pointilleux. Il est tellement plus sérieux, depuis quelques années.

Ils savaient très bien que Teddy Lupin était sévère depuis qu'une de ses élèves avait été déclarée décédée. Ils laissèrent passer une petite minute avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette section ? Tu n'as pas des ASPIC à préparer pour la fin de l'année ? lui demanda Lily.

Jason rejeta la tête en arrière de désespoir, ses cheveux légèrement trop longs suivant le mouvement avec un temps de retard, arrachant un sourire à Lily. Il refusait de les couper, elle le savait, parce que cela faisait enrager une septième année de Serpentard avec qui il avait eu un léger accrochage, quelques mois auparavant.

\- Les professeurs me le rappellent déjà bien assez souvent, pas la peine que tu t'y mettes, grommela Jason. J'ai voulu faire une pause. Léana peut être légèrement… agaçante, lorsqu'elle s'y met.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Hem…

Il parut gêné, troublant d'abord Lily, avant de l'agacer profondément.

\- Le Vif, je déteste que tu sois autant gêné en ma présence, gronda Lily. Et ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Sérieusement, je vais demander à Abbott de te filer une potion pour calmer tes nerfs en ma présence, parce qu'à force, ça porte sur les miens, et…

\- OK, l'Éclair, la coupa Jason, légèrement paniqué face au débit de paroles de Lily. Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser parler ?

Lily sourit largement, et hocha la tête. Dès lors qu'on acceptait de lui donner des explications qui lui prouveraient qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être énervée, elle se calmait aussitôt.

\- C'est à cause de notre soirée de dimanche soir. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle me rassurait sur mes capacités de Quidditch, et que je ne l'écoutais pas. Du coup, elle a été vexée que je t'écoute, et te croies, en une seule soirée. Mais elle s'en est vite remise ! assura précipitamment Jason. Maintenant, elle n'arrête pas de dire que je t'accorde bien plus de crédit que je ne lui en accorde, et elle joue sur le fait d'être soi-disant vexée pour que je cède à tous ses caprices. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de caprices qu'une fille comme Léana peut avoir ? Je te jure, le jour où elle se trouve quelqu'un, je dis à cette personne de fuir en courant !

\- Si tu fais ça à tous les copains et copines de tes amis, sous prétexte qu'ils sont capricieux, rappelle-moi de ne jamais te présenter qui que ce soit qui sortirait avec moi. Je suis capricieuse, précisa Lily.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Ça, pour être capricieuse, Lily Luna Potter pouvait l'être.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'intéresserait réellement à toi, rétorqua aussi sec Jason avec un sourire suffisant et amical à la fois. Outch…

Le poing de Lily venait de percuter son épaule droite.

\- Je l'ai mérité, celui-ci, reconnut-il volontiers. Désolé. Disons plutôt que trop de personnes vont s'intéresser à toi, et il te faudra faire le tri parmi les personnes saines d'esprit, et celles qui ne le sont pas…

\- J'ai grandi avec James et Al, lui rappela Lily, un air découragé sur le visage. Je sais bien reconnaître les personnes qui ne sont pas saines d'esprit…

Jason rit légèrement, avant de reprendre le livre, qu'il avait pris sur l'étagère pour démontrer à Lily qu'il était moins silencieux qu'un ouvrage, et le remettre à sa place. Ce faisant, il regarda le dos des différents livres de l'étagère, avant d'en sélectionner un. En se retournant, il tomba sur le regard entendu de Lily.

\- Quoi ? Je sais bien que je dois être en train de réviser, mais le Quidditch, c'est important aussi, surtout dans mon cas, pas vrai ? plaisanta-t-il. Maintenant que je sais que je suis un joueur avec un énorme potentiel, capable de rejoindre une équipe, et peut-être même d'intégrer des équipes étrangères qui écrasent nos équipes de la Ligue, année après année, il faut bien que je cultive ma culture de Quidditch pour être aussi prêt que possible à être le futur jeune espoir du noble sport…

Les joues de Lily rosirent délicatement. Peut-être bien qu'elle avait un peu trop insisté sur les qualités de Jason, lorsqu'elle lui avait remonté le moral, à tel point qu'il n'allait pas se priver de lui rappeler qu'elle avait vanté ses mérites de longues heures durant.

\- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, tu n'es pas encore dans une équipe, tenta de le faire redescendre sur terre Lily.

Elle y mit tellement peu de conviction qu'elle n'arriva même pas à effriter le sourire de Jason. Abandonnant la partie, elle se mit en marche pour quitter le rayonnage, Jason se mettant aussitôt en route derrière elle, puis s'avançant pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé si le livre ne risquait pas de hurler des insanités ? se rappela-t-il soudainement.

Lily grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles pour Jason, maudissant la mémoire du jeune homme.

\- Pardon ? demanda poliment Jason.

Lily soupira.

\- Disons que j'ai déjà subi cette blague. De la part de Louis et Hugo. De Hugo, encore, je peux le comprendre, mais venant de Louis… Non, je ne comprends pas.

Jason parut réfléchir quelques secondes à ce que venait de lui dire Lily. Il était vrai que Louis Weasley, bien que n'étant pas en reste pour une plaisanterie (après tout, son nom de famille voulait qu'il soit prêt à s'amuser), n'était toutefois pas le premier à planifier un plan pour amuser tout le monde. Il le savait bien, il partageait des cours avec eux deux depuis des années, et Hugo était le premier prêt à faire une plaisanterie, alors que Louis mettait plus de temps à être convaincu pour se lancer.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ça ? s'entêta Jason.

\- Bah… Ils m'ont eue, grimaça Lily. J'avais assuré que j'étais capable de ne pas ouvrir n'importe quel ouvrage de Quidditch qui me tombait sous la main, et ils ont maintenu le contraire. Donc, ils ont laissé traîner un livre de Quidditch qui n'était pas le mien dans la maison de mes grands-parents. Autant te dire que quand je l'ai ouvert, toute la maison a été au courant. Et j'ai perdu toute crédibilité, ce jour-là, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement.

Jason secoua doucement la tête, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Sincèrement ? Tu pensais réellement pouvoir éviter d'ouvrir un livre de Quidditch ?

\- J'y ai cru, marmonna Lily. Je peux me passer de Quidditch ! Mais là, ce livre était sur ma route, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir…

\- Tout le monde sait que c'est impossible ! se moqua Jason. Enfin, l'Éclair ! Je suis bien placé pour te dire ça. On parle tout le temps de Quidditch quand on se croise. Tiens, on en parle tellement que ça en devient maladif. Entre deux cours, entre deux entraînements, entre deux moments de travail…

\- Tant qu'on n'en parle pas en mangeant…, plaisanta Lily.

Cependant, la grimace entendue de Jason lui fit perdre toute prestance.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

\- Techniquement, ce jour-là, on n'a pas mangé. Tu es venue à la table des Serdaigle, et on a parlé de Quidditch durant trente minutes, sans rien avaler. Mais selon Léana, ça compte comme un repas. Donc oui…

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, et se fit la promesse de parler moins souvent de Quidditch avec Jason. Mais sachant que promettre n'était pas une bonne idée, elle garda pour elle cette idée. Après tout, si elle ne la partageait pas avec Jason, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à ne pas parler de Quidditch…

\- Au fait, tu as pu terminer ton projet sur l'Amortentia, pour Misenpot ? s'enquit Jason alors qu'il passait devant le rayonnage des Potions, juste avant celui des Métamorphoses.

\- Oui, le rassura Lily. Merci bien, d'ailleurs. Ça m'a vraiment aidée, et ça m'a évité beaucoup d'heures de recherches à la bibliothèque. Enfin… encore plus qu'aujourd'hui, je veux dire.

\- Haut les cœurs, l'année prochaine, ça sera pire ! ricana Jason. Plus sérieusement, il n'y a aucun problème. Je me rappelle avoir détesté ce cours, mais j'avais fait en sorte de prendre quand même des notes…

\- Je te comprends tout à fait, grommela Lily. Étudier une potion qui va te dire par qui tu es attiré grâce à son odeur. Je respecte ceux qui y croient. Mais vu tout le mal que peut faire l'Amortentia, je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit autant appréciée…

Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps devant le rayon des Métamorphoses, où se trouvaient les amis de Lily, qui les regardèrent, surpris. Il fallait dire à leur décharge que Lily était partie une heure plus tôt à la recherche d'un livre, soi-disant dans le rayon de l'autre côté du couloir, et qu'elle revenait sans le livre en question, sinon avec des ouvrages de Quidditch, et pas toute seule, alors qu'elle était partie seule. Lily, cependant, ne leur accorda pas un regard, préférant continuer sa discussion avec Jason.

\- C'est un peu comme la Divination, enchaîna Lily. Connaître son avenir… Je veux dire, le seul avenir qui m'intéresse, c'est celui concernant la météo, pour savoir quelles seront les conditions pour voler. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas au programme, grimaça-t-elle.

De toute évidence, Jason Seek avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire. Il ne le faisait certainement que pour éviter de vexer Lily pour un motif stupide.

\- On ne te refera pas, se contenta-t-il donc d'ajouter.

\- Jay ! entendirent-ils alors, un rayonnage plus loin. Si tu reviens sans mon livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, je te ferai manger tes cheveux trop longs, je te préviens !

Lily retint difficilement un rire. La voix qui venait de retentir avec si peu de délicatesse était celle de l'amie de Jason, batteuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

\- Je crois que Raven t'attend.

\- Je crois aussi, se désespéra le garçon. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi, elle m'aime trop. Enfin… J'essaie de m'en persuader, ricana-t-il. Je crois qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi parce que je suis un très bon serviteur. Travaille bien, dit-il en tournant les talons et en adressant un dernier signe de la main à Lily, qui se décida enfin à retrouver ses amis.

Elle s'installa sans qu'aucun commentaire ne soit fait dans l'immédiat. Elle tenta de faire comme s'il était normal qu'elle revienne sans un livre censé l'aider pour son devoir, et fit mine de se reconcentrer sur son parchemin, sachant par avance qu'elle allait se retrouver bloquée d'ici peu, au même point qu'auparavant. Elle n'en savait pas plus, et elle n'avait toujours aucun ouvrage pour l'aider à travailler. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucune réflexion, Matt releva la tête.

\- Le livre de Métamorphose était-il si difficile à trouver ?

La réflexion arracha un sourire à tout le monde, même à Lily. Si c'était à ses dépens, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'appréciait pas une plaisanterie.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le rayon de Métamorphose, avoua-t-elle, faussement attristée.

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas facilement localisable, ricana Sean en désignant le prolongement du rayon où ils étaient déjà assis.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour regarder le bout de rayon de Métamorphose, de l'autre côté du couloir traversant la bibliothèque.

\- Et celui de Quidditch l'était plus facilement ? demanda Meredith en abandonnant son devoir de Divination, ayant enfin trouvé la distraction dont elle avait besoin pour arrêter de travailler.

En sixième année, le professeur Sybille Trelawney reprenait du service pour enseigner aux élèves les prémices de ce qui serait ensuite approfondi en septième année par Firenze le centaure. Seulement, comme tout le monde pouvait s'y attendre, l'arrière-petite-fille de la célèbre voyante Cassandre Trelawney n'avait finalement jamais accepté devoir partager ses cours avec un centaure et, pour se venger, s'évertuait à étudier des aspects de la Divination que le centaure trouvait ridicules, dépassés, trop ancrés dans les croyances communes et prouvant que les sorciers pensaient encore être capables de tout expliquer. En un mot comme en mille, la cohabitation ne se passait pas vraiment bien, et les élèves ne savaient jamais quel professeur ils devaient préférer : celui qui inventait des explications abracadabrantes et prometteuses d'un avenir écourté, ou celui qui expliquait tout en disant qu'il n'y avait aucune vérité dans la Divination, et qu'il était normal de ne rien comprendre. Toujours est-il que les élèves qui continuaient la Divination savaient à quoi s'attendre… et n'essayaient pas de prédire les devoirs qu'ils auraient à fournir. Cela dit, s'ils l'avaient su, peu d'élèves auraient poursuivi la matière. Comprendre son avenir en mêlant xylomancie et astrologie n'était définitivement pas donné à tout le monde. Écrire quarante centimètres sur le phénomène non plus, devina sans peine Lily en voyant que Meredith n'avait toujours pas dépassé les trois lignes d'écriture.

\- Celui du Quidditch se met toujours sur mon chemin ! se défendit mollement Lily.

\- Un peu comme Jason Seek ? plaisanta Sean.

\- Non, là, c'est différent. C'est un… dommage collatéral, dit simplement Lily. Le Quidditch se met toujours sur le chemin du Vif. Et comme il se met aussi toujours sur mon chemin, on finit par se rencontrer. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, affirma-t-elle.

Basile parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais Meredith le prit de court.

\- J'aimerais bien que la Divination soit aussi simple. Expliquer le futur en disant « Ce n'est pas de notre faute », et obtenir un O. Ce serait par-fait.

Désespérée, elle réussit à empêcher ses amis de reprendre la parole en paraissant aussi mal devant son devoir sur lequel elle planchait depuis le moment où elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu sais quoi ? finit par lui dire Sean. Je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles t'aérer l'esprit. On va aller se promener un peu, d'accord ? On abandonne la Divination pour toi, moi, je laisse de côté la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et on va se pro-me-ner, articula-t-il lentement pour être certain que l'idée intègre bien les pensées de Meredith. Merlin, je n'arrive pas à le croire. En tant que Préfet, je pousse une élève à arrêter de travailler…

Il secoua la tête, comme déçu de lui-même, avant de se lever.

\- Mais… Sean ! protesta Meredith. Je dois vraiment finir ça avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme, et…

\- Et tu seras capable de le faire uniquement lorsque ton esprit se sera reposé, assura Sean. Allez, hop, tout le monde se lève.

En réalité, tout le monde ne représentait que Meredith, qu'il mit difficilement sur pieds. Il faut dire que Meredith ne semblait vraiment pas prête à abandonner son travail. Sa mauvaise conscience, certainement, se dit Lily en voyant que sa meilleure amie opposait une résistance farouche à Sean, qui lui tirait le bras. Elle était à moitié levée, mais résistait toujours à la pression, lorsque les autres Gryffondor se décidèrent à aider Sean. Lily et Matt poussèrent tous les deux du pied la chaise de Meredith, pour qu'elle soit déstabilisée, tandis que Basile s'empressait de décrocher la main de la petite amie de Sean, main qui s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait à la table de travail.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'est pas une Serdaigle sous couverture à Gryffondor ? marmonna Basile en se tournant vers Matt et Lily, qui étaient tout de même les personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Meredith, avant Sean.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- On y a cru un long moment, mais on a la certitude que non, dit finalement Matt. Meredith, va te promener avec ton copain.

\- Ouais, on n'a pas cette chance, nous, Mer. Aucun copain pour nous faire lever de nos chaises…

\- Tu as déjà fait une pause, lui reprocha Matt. D'une heure. En te perdant dans le rayonnage de Quidditch !

Lily souffla alors que Sean réussissait à éloigner Meredith en promettant de ne pas la ramener avant trente minutes. Matt avait raison, c'était bel et bien une pause qu'elle s'était octroyée en allant dans le rayon du Quidditch. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de faire une autre pause. Elle se replongea donc dans l'énoncé du devoir qu'elle devait rendre à Teddy d'ici deux jours, et réussit à trouver une introduction convenable, même sans livre. C'était lorsqu'elle devrait entrer dans le vif du sujet qu'elle ne pourrait pas se permettre d'inventer, ou de se reposer sur les bases qu'elle avait déjà de la matière.

Ah, il était loin ce temps où elle pouvait se permettre de connaître ses cours ainsi que ceux de ses cousins plus âgés. À présent, elle se concentrait uniquement sur les cours de son année, et cela lui demandait déjà de grands efforts.

\- Je vais chercher un livre de Métamorphose, proposa Basile après un moment de silence.

Lily acquiesça, ne réalisant que quelques secondes plus tard ce que cela signifiait.

\- Il ne travaillait pas l'Astronomie ? s'étonna-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Matt.

Le seul brun des Gryffondor haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner plus d'explications. S'il avait cru que Lily se contenterait de cela, il croyait réellement mal. Lily sentit immédiatement que quelque chose lui échappait, sans savoir quoi exactement.

\- Matt…

\- Il veut simplement être sympa, se défendit Matt en jetant un coup d'œil à Basile, pour s'assurer qu'il était loin et qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait sur lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il… Rien, soupira Matt.

Lily détestait cette situation, celle d'avoir conscience d'être en train de rater quelque chose d'important.

\- Matt, il n'y a pas rien. Vous dormez dans le même dortoir. Tu sais forcément ce qui se passe.

Son ami grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Quoi, tu vas me parler du pacte entre hommes, que vous ne pouvez pas raconter aux filles ce qui se dit entre vous ? railla la rousse.

Matt lui lança un regard entendu, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle avait fait cela avec Meredith, des mois plus tôt, lorsque Meredith trouvait Sean intéressant et n'était pas contre un éventuel rapprochement.

\- S'il te plaît, Matt, dis-moi ! le supplia Lily.

\- Non, dit Matt.

\- Allez !

\- Non, répéta-t-il.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Te dire quoi ? demanda Basile en revenant avec le livre dont avait besoin Lily.

Matt et Lily se défièrent du regard.

\- Rien, dit précipitamment Matt.

\- Tout, enchaîna aussitôt Lily.

\- Vous êtes bizarres, conclut Basile.

\- C'est certain, affirmèrent en chœur Lily et Matt.

La discussion étant close pour eux deux, ils se replongèrent dans le travail. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Lily réalisa qu'il y avait du mouvement en face d'elle. Elle ne leva pas les yeux pour s'assurer de ce qui se passait, mais selon les différents gestes qu'elle percevait, elle comprit qu'une bataille silencieuse se déroulait entre Matt et Basile. À quoi elle était due, quelles en étaient les raisons, à vrai dire, cela ne concernait pas vraiment Lily. Comme elle l'avait déjà si souvent dit et répété, elle avait grandi avec James et Albus. Elle savait très bien que les disputes entre les garçons n'avaient pas toujours de raisons, et que le mieux à faire était encore de les laisser faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent la tête, avant de se réconcilier sans un mot. D'autres personnes que Lily auraient certainement fini par craquer. Le bruit, les mouvements ainsi que les tremblements de la table auraient dérangé beaucoup d'élèves. Pas Lily. Elle avait une famille tapageuse, bruyante, envahissante, et dans ce cas, on pouvait soit arrêter de travailler dès qu'un des membres de celle-ci entrait dans la pièce parce que le bruit devenait alors insupportable, soit choisir de travailler tout de même, et apprendre à s'acclimater à cette nouvelle ambiance de travail. Lily avait choisi la seconde option, comme beaucoup de ses cousins et cousines. Alors, les quelques désagréments de Matt et Basile n'étaient pas dérangeants pour elle. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle avait déjà dû supporter avec sa famille, et Matt, qui travaillait régulièrement avec Lily depuis sa deuxième année, le savait très bien.

Aussi, lorsqu'il prit la parole et commença à s'excuser piteusement, Lily en fut tellement surprise qu'elle leva la tête.

\- Je… Désolé pour le dérangement, marmonna Matt. On fait beaucoup de bruit, j'imagine… Hum… Vous savez quoi ? J'ai aussi besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je… vais vous laisser. Et comme ça, vous allez pouvoir travailler. Ou pas, enchaîna-t-il en lançant un regard en coin à Basile. Et… c'est vraiment le moment où je pars, marmonna-t-il rapidement.

Jamais encore Lily ne l'avait vu quitter une table de travail aussi rapidement. Pas même cette fois où un élève de Serpentard avait relâché un Nifleur dans le château, et que Matt était en train de montrer à tous la jolie bague qu'il prévoyait d'offrir à sa sœur, une Moldue. Bouche bée, et ne sachant comment interpréter cette disparition soudaine, Lily le regarda s'éloigner sans rien comprendre.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Ou même plusieurs choses ? tenta-t-elle de deviner en regardant Basile.

Il haussa les épaules avec un air trop innocent pour qu'il soit réel, mais Lily ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce qui se passait entre les garçons restait entre les garçons, pas vrai ? Elle soupira donc, secoua la tête vaguement amusée, et retourna à son devoir.

\- J'aurais jamais dû prendre autant d'options, finit-elle par avouer à contrecœur. Mais ne le dis à personne, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en levant des yeux inquiets vers Basile. Meredith serait capable de me forcer à en abandonner une…

Il grimaça.

\- Ton secret est bien gardé, soupira-t-il en rayant une erreur de son texte. Toi, au moins, tu as pris des options… _logiques_ ! Comment est-ce qu'ils font pour continuer Divination ?

\- Aucune idée, confessa Lily. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt qu'ils portaient à cette matière. Moi…

\- Tu ne l'as pas choisie parce qu'elle ne te permettait pas de connaître la météo. On vous a entendus, ajouta inutilement Basile.

Lily hocha la tête puis, prise d'une subite inspiration et envie de se justifier, elle ne réussit pas à se taire.

\- Je ne suis pas partisane de choisir des cours uniquement parce qu'ils vont nous être utiles, mais franchement, la Divination…

\- Tu n'as pas perdu grand-chose, sois rassurée, dit Basile. Deux ans m'ont suffi. Et je le regrette bien amèrement aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu choisir Études des Moldus…

Lily secoua cependant la tête.

\- Alors que Meredith et Matt se feront un plaisir de tout t'expliquer ? Non mais ça ne va pas ? dit-elle, faussement choquée. Te donner du travail en plus alors qu'ils peuvent te donner toutes les explications dont tu as besoin ?

Basile grimaça, et Lily éclata de rire, en tentant de faire cela discrètement. Meredith n'avait qu'une mère Moldue, et c'était un véritable calvaire pour elle que de passer l'été dans le monde Moldu. Elle s'y perdait, elle ne se rappelait de rien, elle enchaînait gaffe sur gaffe, et faisait passer cela sur le compte de la maladresse. Pour éviter autant d'incidents que possible, ses parents partaient en vacances avec elle, dans l'espoir que ses maladresses seraient moins visibles lorsqu'ils seraient en vacances dans un camping Moldu d'Italie, ou n'importe où. Matt, lui, était un véritable né-Moldu, un vrai de vrai, qui adorait être un sorcier mais qui regrettait souvent de ne pas pouvoir emporter sa télévision, son lecteur de musique ou d'autres objets technologiques qui se détracteraient à Poudlard. Alors, oui, il était extrêmement calé dans le monde la magie, et il présidait les réunions des nés-Moldus retournant chez leurs parents dans les trajets du Poudlard Express. Pour autant, il connaissait si bien son monde qu'initier ses amis qui n'en connaissaient pas le moindre principe était plus qu'ardu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Pour lui, tout avait du sens, alors que rien n'en avait pour Basile, Sean, ou même Lily, qui pourtant avait quelques bases.

\- Ou Études des Runes, enchaîna le garçon. Ça, ça aurait pu être sympa.

\- Ou Arithmancie. Et même, tu aurais pu prendre Alchimie cette année, plaisanta Lily. Tu ne peux pas refaire ce qui s'est passé, lui rappela-t-elle.

Sur ces paroles sages, elle ouvrit son livre de Métamorphose. Par chance, elle trouva rapidement le passage qui l'intéressait, et put compléter les notes qu'elle avait déjà pour étoffer son devoir, et l'achever rapidement, au grand damne de Basile qui bataillait toujours sur son devoir d'Astronomie.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Lily en étirant ses bras derrière elle.

\- Tu l'as terminé ?

\- Il y a quelques jours déjà. Je l'ai commencé en cours, une fois que le professeur l'a donné. Et je l'ai terminé rapidement. J'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas bien difficile…

Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça quand Basile poussa un grognement désespéré.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout semble toujours aussi facile, avec toi ?

\- Euh…

Le rouge s'empara des joues de Lily qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas que Basile aperçoive sa gêne, ratant ainsi le sourire appréciateur du garçon.

\- Je crois que… c'est parce que j'ai vu mes frères, mes cousins et mes cousines travailler sur tous ces cours avant, et que j'en ai lus certains. Apparemment, j'ai des restes de ce qu'ils ont déjà appris, et ça m'aide à mieux intégrer ce que j'apprends à présent, et…

Le regard profondément affligé de Basile la coupa. Elle se trémoussa, gênée.

\- J'imagine que ça ne t'aide pas vraiment…

\- Ça me désespère plus qu'autre chose, convint Basile. Mais si tu me dis que tu peux m'aider à le terminer…

\- Je dois pouvoir faire ça.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à avancer ? s'enquit-il cependant.

\- Euh… Si, certainement. Mais je verrai plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que je peux t'aider maintenant ! ajouta Lily alors qu'il allait certainement protester. Ça ne me dérange pas.

En réalité, ça lui permettrait même de penser à autre chose. Ça serait légèrement reposant pour elle de revoir un travail qu'elle avait déjà fait, plutôt que de se plonger dans un nouveau. Par exemple, sur les différentes propriétés des gousses de Snargalouf. Non pas que ce ne soit pas passionnant. Elle n'avait simplement pas envie de s'en préoccuper maintenant.

\- Allez, montre-moi ce parchemin… Ah oui, les étoiles de Cassiopée, c'est vrai, marmonna Lily. Hum…

Elle relut deux fois le parchemin, avant de le tendre à Basile.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé des différents alignements de Cassiopée avec d'autres constellations. Et je pense que tu pourrais mieux expliquer la forme de la constellation. Oh, et tu ne mentionnes pas l'importance de son emplacement durant les solstices. Mais sinon, ça va, termina-t-elle.

\- Merci, souffla Basile. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas complet, mais de toute façon, si jamais je devais rendre un devoir trop complet, jamais notre centaure de professeur n'aurait pu croire que je l'avais fait seul. Sincèrement, continua-t-il en prenant en notes les conseils de Lily, comment ça se fait que ce centaure-là exige de nous des devoirs écrits ? Je croyais que les centaures détestaient ça !

C'était la grande interrogation des élèves de sixième année. Lily pensait que c'était simplement une passade, et que ça s'arrêterait une fois que le centaure connaîtrait un peu mieux la façon de réfléchir et d'apprendre des élèves. Ensuite, Benz ferait comme Firenze en Divination : il expliquerait, et les élèves tenteraient de comprendre. Cela dit, l'Astronomie était tout de même une matière plus concrète que la Divination. Soit les élèves savaient, soit ils ne savaient pas positionner les planètes et les étoiles sur une carte. C'était le point le plus important de cette matière.

Pendant les dix minutes où Basile gratta sur son parchemin, Lily observa le garçon, puis les affaires qui avaient été abandonnées par les trois autres Gryffondor. C'était étrange qu'ils ne soient pas encore revenus. Leur promenade était de plus en plus longue. Elle s'attarda une seconde sur les notes de Divination de Meredith, n'y comprenant rien, et releva les yeux vers Basile, et fronça les sourcils en prenant pleinement conscience de la situation présente.

Ses amis l'avaient laissée avec Basile. Comme ça, alors qu'ils ne se parlaient presque pas, presque jamais. Qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis un mois et demi, à peine. Basile qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux, soi-disant parce que Sean était toujours avec eux, mais Lily comprit que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Basile qui voulait être agréable et qui allait chercher un livre dont Lily avait besoin. Basile qui venait aux entraînements de Quidditch, et qui attendait Lily à la fin de ceux-ci. Basile qui restait à la fin d'un cours, ou à la fin des repas, si jamais Lily n'était pas aussi avancée que les autres camarades.

Basile était de plus en plus souvent là. C'était une donnée intéressante.

Même si, franchement, elle ne savait pas encore quoi en faire.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Cette histoire part dans tous les seeeeeeeeeeeens ! Dire que j'avais prévu de la faire courte. Elle ne le sera jamais. Je vais finir par adopter le format "mois" pour mes ff sur l'univers Harry Potter et qui se passent à Poudlard. Enfin, trêve de discussions inutiles._

 _Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de FF, en ce moment. Ce qui explique (entre autres) que mes RàR soient expéditives, et faites au dernier moment. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. En même temps, d'un autre côté, ça veut dire que je suis bien occupée ! (Oui, je vous assure que je ne fais pas une dépression au fond de mon lit en mangeant du chocolat, ah ah ! C'est plutôt cours, sur cours, sur compétitions... Bref.)_

 _Je ne crois pas avoir vu de RàR anonymes pour cette semaine, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews, et merci beaucoup à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui poursuit vaillamment son rôle de bêta lectrice ;) ! Sur ce, comme je ne vais pas m'attarder à ne rien dire, je vais plutôt vous quitter, et vous dire à la semaine prochaine, avec Lily qui réfléchit (un peu trop) à Basile. Bonne semaine à tous, et on se retrouve, sans faute, mardi prochain !_


	11. Pré-au-Lard, première sortie

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Pré-au-Lard, première sortie.**

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Lily, qui montaient de plus en plus haut, alors que Jason semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il lui lança un regard noir puis, en quelques enjambées, la distança. Cela amusa encore plus Lily.

\- Eh, le Vif ! Attends-moi !

Si cet appel aurait pu émouvoir Jason et lui faire comprendre que son amie avait effectivement besoin qu'il l'attende, il n'en fit rien. Et pour cause. Tout en disant cela, Lily avait dû étouffer un rire, et certainement pas de la façon la plus discrète qui soit, puisque Jason le distingua parfaitement d'où il se trouvait. Alors, forcément, le garçon n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de l'attendre, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Lily secoua la tête, et resserra sa prise autour de la boisson chaude qu'elle avait achetée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Jason, décidant de se taire le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, et qu'il arrête de faire la tête.

Tout avait commencé comme une journée normale à Pré-au-Lard, pourtant. Comme à chaque sortie depuis un an, Lily et Jason y allaient ensemble, parce qu'ils devaient absolument faire une étape au magasin de Quidditch et qu'aucun de leurs amis respectifs ne les supportait lorsqu'ils s'extasiaient devant un cirage, un balai ou un ciseau à couper les brindilles. La logique avait voulu qu'ils se décident à y aller avec une personne qui s'intéressait autant qu'eux à cet univers. Lily et Jason s'étaient donc aujourd'hui retrouvés dans le Hall, à dix heures précises. À dix heures cinq, ils étaient hors du château, et à onze heures et quelques, en train de déambuler dans Pré-au-Lard. La première étape n'était finalement pas celle du magasin de Quidditch, mais celle d'un vendeur de café. Lily prenait un café latte, comme toujours, et Jason passait trois minutes à se décider, incapable de prendre un thé ou une autre boisson chaude qu'il avait déjà commandée dans cette même boutique. Il devait toujours changer de boisson. Ensuite, ils parlaient de Quidditch, d'entraînements, de la saison de la Ligue. Et puis, quand ils avaient épuisé ce sujet, ils parlaient de leurs amis, de leur famille et de leurs cours. Le sujet des amis avait rapidement été épuisé, tout comme celui de la famille (celle de Lily était presque trop connue pour qu'elle ait réellement quelque chose à lui apprendre sur celle-ci, et celle de Jason se cantonnait à ses deux parents), aussi avaient-ils rapidement commencé à parler des cours. Et si Jason avait aussitôt commencé en disant qu'ils étaient surchargés de devoirs, et qu'une fois rentré de Pré-au-Lard, il devrait se remettre au travail, Lily avait osé dire qu'elle avait déjà terminé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour l'école. Et même, qu'elle avait pris de l'avance. Ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire à un élève en année d'ASPIC, qui plus est si celui-ci croulait sous la charge de travail.

Du coup, Jason lui faisait légèrement la tête.

\- Allez, arrête de pester, souffla Lily en le rattrapant et en se saisissant de son coude pour le forcer à ralentir. On a qu'à faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. Tu disais donc que tu as beaucoup de travail ? s'étonna-t-elle en gardant son coude en otage.

Jason soupira, avant de sourire et d'accepter le contact avec Lily. C'était toujours pareil. Il n'était jamais en colère trop longtemps contre elle.

\- C'est horrible. J'ai à peine le temps de faire souffrir mes joueurs, tu te rends compte ?

Son soupir à fendre en deux n'importe quelle âme amusa follement la jeune fille.

\- Oh, oui, je m'en rends compte, je suis capitaine moi aussi… Enfin, pour le coup, lors des entraînements, c'est plutôt moi qui souffre. Regarde ça, dit-elle en montrant son arcade sourcilière où une fine marque rosée prouvait qu'elle avait reçu un mauvais coup. Samantha Dubois est bien la fille de son père. Lorsqu'elle a décidé de cogner, elle cogne.

Jason regarda la cicatrice, et se retint de la toucher de justesse. Cela aurait pu passer pour un geste de compassion, mais dans le doute, il préféra ne pas se laisser aller à un geste de faiblesse.

\- Bon, cela dit, je crois que je préférais être sur le terrain, grimaça Lily. Dans les gradins, apparemment, ils étaient congelés !

\- Parce que des personnes sont venues vous supporter ? s'étonna franchement Jason.

Le temps de la semaine avait été affreux, alors imaginer que des élèves de Gryffondor, ou d'autres maisons, aient pu faire le déplacement pour voir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'entraîner était au-dessus de son entendement. Pourtant, Lily hocha la tête.

\- Eh oui ! Ils sont complètement fous. Il faisait vraiment froid hier soir. Mais tant pis, ils ont quand même tenu à venir. Pour voir comment se passaient les entraînements. Si l'équipe est bien rodée. Et ça va.

Parce qu'ils étaient tout de même des adversaires avant d'être des amis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent plus de leurs entraînements. Après tout, ils se devaient de garder quelques secrets sur les techniques de leurs joueurs.

\- On verra bien au match contre les Serpentard, enchaîna Lily.

\- C'est le premier week-end de novembre ? demanda Jason.

\- Le deuxième, répondit Lily.

\- Aaaah, c'est vrai. Sinon, ça tombait juste après le festin d'Halloween…

\- Et aucun balai n'aurait pu s'envoler à cause du poids pris la veille, termina Lily dans un éclat de rire. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis. C'est Basile.

\- Martell ? s'étonna Jason. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéresse au Quidditch, lui ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-elle franchement. Un peu plus cette année que celles d'avant, en tout cas.

Jason se renfrogna, mais Lily n'y fit pas attention. Elle connaissait Jason, elle savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, il devait estimer de Basile qu'il faisait partie de ces personnes qui appréciaient une équipe lorsqu'elle avait des chances de gagner, comme c'était le cas à présent pour Gryffondor.

Parler de Basile lui fit se souvenir de ce qu'elle s'était dit une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque avec son camarade de Gryffondor. Elle avait réalisé qu'il était souvent près d'elle, pour lui parler, pour simplement passer du temps avec elle. Il discutait avec d'autres élèves, bien sûr, mais c'était différent lorsqu'il le faisait avec elle, elle en était certaine. Elle avait observé bien assez souvent ses cousins et cousines flirter avec d'autres élèves de Poudlard pour comprendre qu'il était possible (voire probable) que c'était exactement ce que Basile faisait avec elle. Elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser, et puis, lorsqu'elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, elle avait songé à en parler avec une personne qu'elle appréciait. En parler avec ses parents était exclu, parce qu'elle doutait vraiment que les conseils qu'ils lui donneraient soient réellement utiles. Elle avait songé à James ou à Albus, mais ses deux frères lui avaient plusieurs fois fait comprendre qu'ils espéraient qu'elle ne rencontrerait personne avant ses quarante ans, alors elle doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de leur parler de Basile. Ses deux cousins encore à Poudlard feraient immédiatement un rapport à Albus et à James, donc cette possibilité était elle aussi à exclure. Ensuite, Lily avait pensé à en parler à Meredith, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, parce qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de discussions, et Lily n'avait aucune envie d'en avoir une. Quant à en parler à Matt… Eh bien, il s'agissait de Matt. Dès que les sentiments entraient en jeu, il perdait tous ses moyens. Alors, finalement, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait en parler à une autre personne.

Comme Jason Seek.

\- En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que c'est depuis que je suis capitaine, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Jason en feignant à la perfection l'indifférence. Vraiment ?

Lily se mordilla la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

\- Je crois que Basile m'apprécie, dit-elle lentement.

Elle leva les yeux vers Jason, mais ne nota aucun changement dans son regard marron clair, presque vert.

\- En même temps, l'Éclair, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit difficile. Beaucoup de personnes, dans cette école, t'apprécient. Un peu moins depuis que tu as remonté ton équipe, mais quand même.

Lily hocha la tête, reconnaissante qu'il ne saute pas immédiatement sur d'autres conclusions. Elle avait besoin d'être celle qui mettait des mots sur la situation.

\- Je crois que Basile m'apprécie plus que la plupart des personnes de cette école, clarifia-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Oh…, comprit alors Jason.

Cette fois, Lily avait pu le voir, la nouvelle ne laissa pas Jason insensible. Son regard se troubla un instant, comme reflétant son doute quant à l'interprétation qu'il devait faire de cette information. Il choisit alors de s'intéresser à un autre point que soulevait cette nouvelle, au grand soulagement de Lily.

\- Et il est prêt à subir les foudres de tes frères ?

Il faisait allusion à la coutume qui voulait que quiconque s'approchait d'une fille Potter ou Weasley devait subir une discussion avec les garçons de ces mêmes familles. Discussion qui n'était que rarement agréable. On disait que Scorpius Malefoy, sous ses airs froids, inaccessibles et indifférents, avait eu besoin de quatre jours pour s'en remettre complètement, lorsque plusieurs cousins lui étaient tombés dessus pour lui parler de son histoire avec Rose Weasley.

\- Ah, ah, rit sombrement Lily. D'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était réciproque. Ensuite, je n'en parlerai jamais à James et Albus. Je ne suis pas assez folle pour ça.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que ni Louis ni Hugo ne leur en parleront ? s'étonna Jason.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai un doute concernant Hugo, mais pour Louis, j'ai un moyen de pression, avoua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un moyen de pression ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, comme jubilant en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait révéler sur son cousin. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne le ferait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, c'était certain. Quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, aucune pitié ne devait être montrée.

\- Et tu ne partagerais pas ce moyen ? plaisanta Jason. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais en avoir besoin !

\- Désolée, je le garde pour moi. Il est trop précieux pour que je me risque à le dévoiler.

Sachant qu'il était inutile d'insister auprès de Lily (elle était bien trop têtue), et qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucunement besoin de faire pression auprès de Louis (même si on n'était jamais trop prudent), Jason abandonna l'idée de savoir ce qui pouvait empêcher le cousin de Lily de divulguer un possible secret la connaissant.

\- Empêche-moi de prendre ce thé, la prochaine fois, grogna Jason. Il est affreux.

\- Premièrement, si tu m'écoutais, tu ne boirais jamais de thé. C'est trop bizarre, comme boisson. Deuxièmement, tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je te conseille quelque chose. Troisièmement, cela ne servirait à rien, puisque tu ne prends jamais la même chose, lui rappela Lily.

\- Tu marques un point, reconnut Jason.

\- Techniquement, j'en marque même trois, rit Lily.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, le magasin de Quidditch, et Jason se dégagea délicatement de l'emprise de Lily pour ouvrir la porte. Une habitude qu'il avait acquise au contact de sa mère, qui lui avait appris à être serviable avec les autres, en particulier avec les filles.

\- Ah ! s'exclama la vendeuse en les reconnaissant. Je me disais bien que je ne vous avais pas encore vus aujourd'hui…

\- Mandy ! s'exclama Jason en adoptant un air charmeur qu'il réservait pour la vendeuse qu'il connaissait le mieux de tout le village. Dis-moi que tu as ce dont j'ai besoin ! ajouta-t-il rapidement en paraissant tout à coup désespéré, comme si une réponse négative l'achèverait sur place.

La vendeuse éclata de rire et échangea un regard complice avec Lily, qui se contenta de secouer la tête en se retentant de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était typique de Jason d'agir ainsi.

\- Jason, tu es mon plus fidèle client. Pour toi, j'irais chercher ce dont tu as besoin à l'autre bout de la planète, et à dos d'un Comète s'il le faut !

Les Comètes faisaient partie des balais que Mandy n'appréciait pas, Lily et Jason le savaient pertinemment. Aussi, cette promesse prouvait à quel point elle pouvait se plier en quatre pour satisfaire Jason.

\- Après une telle déclaration, le Vif, tu n'as plus qu'à mettre un genou à terre et à la demander en mariage, plaisanta Lily.

Sa remarque fit aussitôt rougir Jason, qui la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, l'air choqué.

\- Il ne ferait ça que pour avoir accès à mes stocks, soupira dramatiquement Mandy. Mais j'accepterais quand même, ajouta-t-elle après un temps de réflexion. Pour avoir des places à ses futurs matchs !

\- Oula, méfie-toi, il n'est pas encore sélectionné. Et il estime être bien trop mauvais pour l'être…, ricana Lily.

\- Si j'avais dû croire chaque élève ayant dit ça…, se moqua Mandy. Allez, Jay le Vif. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

Mandy, qui avait toujours refusé de donner son nom de famille à ses clients de peur qu'ils ne l'appellent plus par son prénom et commencent à se montrer distants avec elle, adorait Jason Seek. Parce qu'il était talentueux, modeste, amusant, trop poli pour son bien, adorable et toujours prêt à l'aider s'il passait devant son magasin au moment de la fermeture. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ce garçon, quand il n'avait pas encore quatorze ans, s'était arrêté devant sa boutique, hésitant avant d'entrer puis, une fois qu'il avait osé, n'avait pas su comment formuler sa demande, de peur de la déranger. Il avait abandonné cette gêne lorsqu'il avait commencé à venir avec la fille Potter, qui était trop exubérante pour faire croire à quiconque que ses frères n'avaient aucune influence sur elle. Elle connaissait Mandy depuis longtemps, et elle avait brisé la distance qu'avait mise Jason entre lui et la vendeuse, sans même réaliser qu'il y avait un quelconque écart.

\- Essaie de deviner ! dit Jason en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre une étagère.

C'était un jeu entre eux deux. Jason avait des tas de requêtes, et Mandy s'amusait à les trouver lorsqu'il entrait dans le magasin, en se basant sur ses achats et la date où ils avaient eu lieu. Selon cela, elle pouvait savoir quand son pot de cirage était vide.

\- De nouvelles fixations pour tes lunettes de protection, dit finalement Mandy.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Jason. Je pensais que tu ne trouverais pas…

\- Tu n'as plus la marque des lunettes autour des yeux, expliqua Mandy. C'est pour ça que je me suis doutée que tu en avais besoin. Tu as de la chance, j'en ai. Et Potter l'Éclair…, reprit-elle, songeuse. Non, je n'essaie même pas de deviner. Je ne trouve jamais avec toi.

Lily éclata de rire. Beaucoup de personnes lui offraient des articles de Quidditch. Sa mère en recevait lorsqu'elle allait visiter de nouveaux magasins, ou bien lorsque de nouveaux articles sortaient sur le marché. Du coup, malgré tous les calculs auxquels s'adonnait Mandy, elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir avec exactitude ce dont avait besoin Lily.

\- J'ai besoin de nouveaux gants, avoua Lily. Pour l'hiver. Les miens n'ont pas tenu… Franchement, la nouvelle gamme des Nimbus ne vaut rien…

Mandy hocha la tête. Cela confirmait les doutes qu'elle avait eus auparavant, lorsque Lily lui avait parlé des nouveaux gants qu'elle avait acquis. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils seraient certainement hors d'usage à la fin de l'hiver, et c'était bien le cas.

\- Tu as songé à acheter ceux de tes cousins ? demanda Mandy. Je les ai reçus la semaine dernière, et je pense qu'ils ont bien travaillé dessus. Pour leur troisième produit qui n'est pas un balai et de leur fabrication, c'est une bonne trouvaille. Je sais qu'ils se concentrent surtout sur les balais, mais ils feraient bien de ne pas parier que sur ça…

Lily hocha la tête. Fred et Roxanne Weasley, ses cousins jumeaux, avaient ouvert un magasin de balais. Ils en étaient les producteurs et les revendeurs, et si l'entreprise commençait tout juste, les critiques allaient de mitigées à légèrement positives. Ce n'était pas facile de percer dans ce milieu, et ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de quelques années avant d'être reconnus dans le milieu. Mais rien ne venait entailler leur enthousiasme. Ils restaient persuadés qu'ils y arriveraient.

\- J'ai cru comprendre ça… On pourrait croire qu'en étant mes cousins, ils m'en enverraient, mais non, je dois les acheter ! se plaignit Lily.

Ce n'était qu'une demi-plainte. Elle était toujours prête à payer pour un produit de ses cousins, afin d'aider leurs finances, et de participer à l'expansion de leur boutique.

\- Oh, et tu aurais des cale-pieds pour Nimbus ? C'est pour un joueur qui n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, il est en retenue.

Comment est-ce que Marcus O'Neil avait réussi à obtenir une retenue du professeur Hagrid, c'était une question que beaucoup se posaient. En attendant d'en avoir la réponse, le résultat était là : il n'avait pas pu venir à Pré-au-Lard, et avait demandé à sa capitaine d'acheter ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça, dit Mandy en se tournant vers l'arrière-boutique. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Les yeux déjà à la recherche de nouvelles trouvailles qu'ils pourraient ajouter à leur collection bien trop complète d'objets de Quidditch, Lily et Jason hochèrent vaguement la tête pour signifier à Mandy qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'elle disait. Lily se dirigea vers le rayonnage des soins pour balais, tandis que Jason regardait les magazines parlant des futures nouveautés dans le monde du balai de course.

\- Et donc, avec Martell… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il après une minute de silence.

Comme si elle avait attendu qu'il en reparle, Lily abandonna son observation des ciseaux en argent, qui se vantait d'avoir une mémoire tactile, comme un Vif d'Or, et d'être capable de reconnaître son propriétaire et donc de n'obéir qu'à lui, pour redresser vivement la tête et regarder Jason par-dessus une étagère.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas réciproque, lui rappela immédiatement Jason.

Elle haussa les épaules, et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Eh bien… Ce n'est pas réciproque, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne pourrait pas l'être. Après tout… Je ne sais pas. Je le connais à peine. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à le connaître, je l'apprécierais plus que comme un ami. Non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et peut-être que si on écoutait les jumeaux Scamander, toute la communauté sorcière se mettrait à la recherche de Rastachou, ou de Chimères tricolores…, ironisa-t-il.

\- Hein ? Oh, non, les recherches pour les Rastachoux ont été abandonnées il y a des années, lui apprit Lily en souriant légèrement.

Jason grimaça. Il n'avait aucune envie que cette discussion dévie sur les recherches invraisemblables des parents des jumeaux, et auxquelles les jumeaux étaient conviés, parfois malgré eux, même si toute l'école savait qu'ils adoraient parler de créatures qui n'existaient que dans leur imagination, certes débordante.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça fonctionne comme ça ? marmonna finalement Jason. Que parce que quelqu'un t'apprécie, tu dois apprendre à mieux le connaître ?

Lily ayant déjà longuement réfléchi à la question, elle n'eut aucun mal à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Lily. Je sais comment enseigner à des joueurs l'attaque en Faucon, mais les conseiller sur leurs relations amoureuses n'est pas dans mes compétences, étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre expérience en la matière. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Al pour ses tentatives de garder les garçons loin de moi. Ou les filles, d'ailleurs, grommela Lily. C'est énervant, d'avoir des grands frères, pesta la jeune fille. Enfin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pourrais très bien apprécier Basile. Non ?

Elle fixait Jason avec une intensité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme si elle allait réellement prendre en compte son avis. Comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pouvait la faire changer d'opinion, lui ouvrir une voie qu'elle n'avait pas encore songé à emprunter. Jason hésita un instant, ce qu'elle perçut immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, les jeunes ! s'exclama Mandy en les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la réaction forte de ses deux clients du jour.

\- C'est rien, marmonna Jason en abandonnant sa lecture. _Balai-Magazine_ ne sait plus quoi inventer pour que les acheteurs s'intéressent à ce torchon. Il est loin, le temps où leurs articles valaient quelque chose…

Mandy s'empressa d'acquiescer alors que Jason la rejoignait au comptoir, Lily à quelques pas derrière lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait la fâcheuse impression que Jason aurait pu lui dire quelque chose dont elle ne se doutait pas, et qui aurait changé totalement sa perception de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle ?

…

Lorsqu'ils eurent réglé leurs achats et que Mandy accepta de les laisser repartir une fois qu'elle fut assurée que la mère de Lily couvrirait bien le prochain match des Canons de Chudley, les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent dans la Grand-Rue de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tu rejoins tes amis à quel endroit ? demanda Lily.

\- Comme toujours. Aux Trois Balais. À croire que c'est le seul endroit où l'on peut se donner rendez-vous…

Lily éclata de rire devant ses airs exaspérés, avant de lui avouer que ses amis n'avaient pas plus d'imagination pour les lieux de rencontre puisque c'était là où elle devait se rendre aussi.

Ils en étaient à parler de la surprotection qu'exerçaient les frères de Lily sur elle (Jason avait bien ri en apprenant que si Lily avait à présent une chouette, ce n'était pas parce que son fléreur n'allait pas bien, ou parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, mais simplement parce que ses frères estimaient qu'elle serait plus joignable ainsi), lorsque Jason tourna la tête vers la droite.

\- Ce n'est pas ta cousine ? s'étonna-t-il alors en désignant une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse, le signe distinctif des Weasley.

Les seuls Weasley encore présents à Poudlard étaient les cousins de Lily, Hugo et Louis. Aucune fille n'était à recenser, aussi la réflexion de Jason surprit Lily, qui regarda du côté qu'il lui désignait.

\- Eh, mais tu as raison ! s'étonna-t-elle. Eh, Rose ! s'exclama Lily.

La cousine de Lily, qui paraissait pressée, s'arrêta instantanément. Son air soucieux disparut lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui l'avait appelée, pour être remplacé par du soulagement.

\- Salut Lily, salut Jay, dit Rose en se rapprochant d'eux. Vous avez repris votre petite habitude d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, pour le magasin de Quidditch ? Vous faites bien, enchaîna-t-elle en les voyant hocher la tête. Mais Merlin, il fait vraiment froid ici, il fait meilleur à Londres, et…

Rose parlait sans discontinuer, sans reprendre son souffle, des mèches folles s'extirpant de son chignon.

\- Rose, calme-toi, lui dit doucement Lily. Pense à respirer…

Rose ferma brièvement les yeux, et inspira profondément, sur les conseils de sa plus jeune cousine.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup à penser, et beaucoup à faire, alors être désignée comme la cousine devant faire les commissions n'était pas franchement dans mes projets…

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Un paquet pour Louis est arrivé ce matin, expliqua Rose en sortant de son sac un petit colis. Tante Fleur voulait venir, mais il y a eu un problème à la banque, elle a dû y aller avec oncle Bill. Et comme je mangeais avec eux, et qu'ils savaient qu'aujourd'hui était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, eh bien… Je suis là. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Louis. Et est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'avais beaucoup à faire ? demanda Rose en adoptant un air exaspéré.

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. À côté d'elle, Jason leva les yeux au ciel. Rose se démarquait pour deux choses, lorsqu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard : sa capacité à tout retenir, et la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à s'arrêter de parler lorsqu'elle s'était lancée. Apparemment, en trois mois en dehors de l'école, cette seconde faculté n'avait pas décru.

\- Donne-moi ce paquet, je lui remettrai, proposa Lily. Si je ne le vois pas à Pré-au-Lard, je le verrai à l'école. À moins que tu ne sois aussi venue pour voir Hugo ? s'enquit la plus jeune des Potter en prenant le paquet dont Rose semblait ravie de se débarrasser.

Lily vit quelques inscriptions en français sur le colis, mais ne chercha pas à les comprendre. Elle n'était pas douée pour les langues, c'était le domaine de Rose, même si cette dernière se spécialisait dans les langues magiques. Et puis, elle savait déjà ce que contenait ce paquet : les produits de soins de Louis.

\- Non, grimaça Rose. Il… est un peu en colère contre moi, avoua-t-elle. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Lily secoua la tête, surprise. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Hugo en colère contre sa sœur, du moins, pas pour que ce soit assez grave pour que Rose cherche à l'éviter.

\- À moi, si, dit alors Jason.

Rose sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié la présence de l'attrapeur des Serdaigle, et qu'il était dans la même année que son frère, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient être amenés à se croiser, et même à discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle après s'être remise de ses émotions.

Jason haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose. Simplement qu'il trouvait ta réaction précipitée. Mais je ne suis pas très proche de lui, tu sais...

\- Rien que le fait qu'il t'ait dit ça prouve qu'il est plus proche de toi que de moi, en ce moment, murmura Rose. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié que je quitte la maison, expliqua-t-elle à Lily. Vraiment pas. Il trouve que je devrais laisser du temps à papa. Mais je n'ai plus de temps à lui donner ! Il n'arrive pas à me voir comme Rose, la grande fille qui sort avec Scorpius Malefoy, et…

\- Qui sortait, tu veux dire, non ? l'interrompit Lily.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as dit « qui sort ». Tu voulais dire « qui sortait »… Non ?

Les joues de Rose devinrent immédiatement rouges. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, comme en proie à une grande lutte interne, avant de finalement soupirer et d'abandonner son combat, baissant les yeux, comme si la peine qui pesait sur son cœur était trop lourde. Du moins, c'est comme ça que l'interpréta Lily.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je sortais avec Scorpius. Je ne sors plus avec lui. C'est du passé. Donc, sa fille qui sortait avec…

Et alors, Lily comprit. Rose ne parlait pas de Scorpius au passé, parce qu'il n'était pas le passé. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi elle ne regardait pas Lily dans les yeux, à présent. Elle craignait certainement que sa cousine y lise le mensonge.

\- Tu t'es remise avec lui, lâcha Lily.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Jason, choqué.

\- Chut ! le réprimanda Lily. On ne veut pas que tout le village l'entende, ni que ce soit répété à mon oncle ou au père de Scorpius ! Alors ? continua-t-elle en regardant Rose.

\- Je… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher une idée comme ça ? Non, je ne me suis pas remise avec Scorpius. On a dit qu'on avait le temps, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça, Lily ! Avec Scorpius, on a décidé qu'on restait amis, rien de plus. Vu le choc que ça a été pour nos pères, tout ça…

Lily hocha la tête, qu'à moitié convaincue par les explications de sa cousine, qui rougissait de plus en plus, refusait de la regarder dans les yeux et lissait les pans de sa veste d'un geste nerveux. Alors, Lily se tourna vers Jason.

\- Elle ment. Elle s'est remise avec Scorpius…

\- Ne me prends surtout pas à témoin, dit aussitôt Jason. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires de famille.

\- Lily, c'est ridicule ! s'exaspéra Rose. Je ne suis pas avec Scorpius.

\- Tu mens. Je suis certaine que tu es avec lui. À nouveau, insista Lily.

\- Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? rétorqua Rose, un air de défi dans les yeux.

\- Rien du tout, répondit franchement Lily. Mais si tu veux qu'oncle Ron se fasse à l'idée, petit à petit, il faudrait que tu le dises à tous les cousins. Parce qu'on pourra t'aider à intercéder en la faveur de Scorpius…

Fières et sûres d'elles, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, les deux cousines se regardèrent longuement, sans dire un mot. Et puis, Rose finit par craquer. Très légèrement. Sans rien dire à haute voix, elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et de soupirer lentement.

\- Personne d'autre n'est encore au courant. On doit… parler de toute la situation, avant, expliqua Rose. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler aux autres ! la menaça-t-elle. Laisse-moi gérer tout ça.

Lily haussa un sourcil entendu. La dernière fois que Rose avait voulu gérer seule son histoire avec Scorpius, ça s'était terminé en une dispute gigantesque sur le quai 9 ¾.

\- Enfin… Essayer de gérer tout ça, se reprit Rose. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que mon père et le sien ont dû se mettre dans tous leurs états ?

\- Aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas beau à voir.

\- Ni à entendre, grimaça Jason.

\- C'est vrai que tu étais là aussi, grommela Rose en le regardant brièvement. Euh… Bon. Lily, n'en parle surtout pas. Donne ça à Louis, continua-t-elle en désignant le paquet. Et moi, je rentre à Londres, je dois bosser mon apprentissage… Contente de t'avoir vu, Jay ! dit Rose en souriant doucement, avant de s'éloigner un peu pour transplaner.

\- Eh bien…, murmura Jason une fois Rose partie. C'est toujours aussi mouvementé, dans ta famille. Faut être prêt à s'accrocher.

\- Ne fais pas comme si cela t'effrayait. Tout le monde est jaloux de notre famille. Nous sommes trop géniaux.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si forte lorsque tu redonnes confiance en quelqu'un. C'est parce que tu as l'habitude de te vanter, ricana Jason.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant de frissonner. Le froid reprenait tout à coup ses droits sur le village, et les températures chutaient en même temps que le vent s'immisçait dans la Grand-Rue.

\- On va aux Trois Balais ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Volontiers, dit Jason. Et en chemin, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi Louis a besoin d'un colis venant d'une boutique française de soins pour le visage…

\- Que… quoi ? s'exclama Lily en rejoignant Jason qui s'éloignait déjà. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

Jason désigna le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains. Instinctivement, Lily baissa aussi les yeux.

\- C'est écrit dessus.

\- C'est écrit en français ! protesta Lily.

\- T'es sûre que tu étais présente à mon premier match ? rétorqua Jason. Celui où j'ai crié en français que j'avais le Vif ? Celui qui m'a valu mon surnom ?

\- Ouais, mais… c'était juste cette fois ! Tu ne parles pas français !

Jason éclata de rire, et ralentit le pas pour permettre à Lily de se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Tu serais surprise d'apprendre le nombre de langues que je suis capable de parler, dit-il tranquillement. Ou, du moins, toutes les langues dans lesquelles je suis capable de dire « J'ai le Vif ! »

Lily l'observa alors qu'il souriait, amusé de son trouble. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu te moques de moi.

\- Si tu le dis…, se moqua Jason en lui ouvrant la porte du pub le plus peuplé de Pré-au-Lard.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard, ou presque, étaient dans le pub, comme une grande partie de la population du village. La serveuse et tenancière des lieux, madame Rosmerta, louvoyait entre les tables pour servir les clients et prendre les nouvelles commandes à l'aide de son calepin et de sa plume, tous les deux ensorcelés pour prendre les consommations sans l'aide de leur propriétaire. Jason et Lily durent éviter une dizaine de Bièraubeurres qui se précipitaient vers une table d'élèves en troisième année. Lily adressa d'ailleurs un geste à la joueuse de son équipe qui appartenait au groupe, avant de rechercher du regard ses amis.

\- Euh… Le Vif, dit-elle avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Concernant le paquet pour Louis… Tu ne lui en parles pas, d'accord ? termina-t-elle en grimaçant. Il peut être très susceptible à ce sujet, alors…

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il aurait été dans une équipe de Quidditch, peut-être bien que j'aurais utilisé cette information pour le déstabiliser, mais ce n'est même pas marrant, dit Jason, affligé.

\- Comme si tu aimais jouer déloyalement, répliqua Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la foule.

\- Tes amis sont par-là, lui dit Jason en lui désignant un coin de la pièce. Et ils te font signe.

Lily se tourna légèrement vers la direction indiquée, apercevant à son tour Matt, Meredith, Basile et Sean. Elle répondit aux différents mouvements de main qui lui étaient faits, avant de refaire face à Jason.

\- Plus sérieusement… Si Louis apprend que tu es au courant, il va vraiment m'en vouloir, grimaça Lily. Et… Par rapport à Rose et à Scorpius…

\- Je n'en parle pas tant qu'elle n'en parle pas à son frère. C'est compris. Mais vraiment, ta famille est trop compliquée. Vous devriez apprendre à parler, ça éviterait bien des problèmes.

\- On est trop nombreux, répliqua du tac au tac Lily. À chaque fois qu'on essaie de parler, nos paroles sont étouffées par celles des autres…

\- Je ne suis même pas surpris d'entendre cela, rit Jason. Léana doit m'attendre pas loin, je te laisse rejoindre tes amis.

Il hésita un instant. Lily comprit instantanément qu'il avait encore quelque chose à lui dire, et comme elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent sans qu'il ait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire, elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Apparemment, cela suffit à Jason, car il soupira, et prit son courage à deux mains pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait.

\- Et… Par rapport à notre discussion sur Martell… T'as peut-être raison. Peut-être que tu fais bien de vouloir apprendre à le connaître. Mais tu n'as pas à te forcer. T'as le droit de ne pas vouloir connaître d'autres personnes. Tu peux…

Il se décala légèrement lorsqu'une commande de vin de sureau passa entre eux deux.

\- Tu peux aussi observer un peu plus les connaissances que tu as déjà. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un conseil donné comme ça. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Je ne suis que l'ami avec qui tu vas faire du sport, ajouta-t-il. Je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner, finalement.

Il montra de la tête la table où se trouvaient les amis de Lily, qui regarda rapidement vers eux, et en leur assurant d'un signe de la main qu'elle était bientôt avec eux.

\- Merci d'être venu avec moi, dit-elle à Jason. C'est toujours plus sympa de faire les magasins avec quelqu'un qui partage sa passion.

\- C'est encore mieux de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, assura Jason avec un rapide clin d'œil.

Lily acquiesça, sans réellement comprendre le sens de la dernière phrase de Jason. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu passer la journée avec une personne qu'elle n'appréciait pas réellement ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- Eh, les jeunes, vous gênez le passage ! tonitrua soudainement une vieille sorcière en s'arrêtant face à eux.

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent du chemin de la sorcière en grimaçant.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Lily, soucieuse de ne pas déranger une autre personne qui voulait traverser le pub. On se reverra au château.

\- Profite bien du reste de ta journée, l'Éclair, enchaîna Jason avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers ses amis, qui avaient commandé pour elle une Bièraubeurre, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires, avant de se replonger dans leur discussion, laissant ainsi le temps à Lily de s'installer tranquillement. Elle les écouta parler des difficultés qu'avaient eues les élèves de troisième année à trouver directement le chemin. Sean expliqua qu'il avait dû s'absenter plus d'une fois pour jouer son rôle de Préfet et aider un élève perdu, avant que Lily ne se décide à prendre elle aussi la parole.

\- Par Merlin, on était plus débrouillards, non ? crut-elle se rappeler.

\- Pas tant que ça, lui rappela Matt en grimaçant. Je me suis perdu sur le chemin du retour.

\- Moi, j'avais atterri à la Tête de Sanglier. La pire expérience de ma vie, se rappela Basile en frissonnant. Et en ressortant, je me suis encore trompé de chemin, et j'ai atterri dans le parc entourant la Cabane Hurlante. Depuis, je ne m'approche plus de cette zone du village, dit-il avec une peine évidente.

Pour ne pas arranger son désarroi, tous les autres Gryffondor de la tablée éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de Lily.

\- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! protesta-t-elle. J'ai beau savoir que toutes les histoires autour de la Cabane Hurlante ne sont que des histoires, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie d'aller me promener à ses alentours. Franchement, je comprends que ça t'ait effrayé, dit-elle à Basile.

\- Merci. Cela fait du bien, de voir qu'au moins une personne à cette table me soutient, dit-il en fusillant les autres Gryffondor du regard. Bon, et alors, ta matinée avec Seek s'est bien passé ?

\- C'était très bien, confirma Lily. Enfin, un peu bizarre par moments. Vous êtes déjà allés à Honeydukes ? Je voulais aller faire des réserves de patacitrouilles.

\- Ils y sont allés, mais pas moi, lui apprit Basile. Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble.

Lily regarda Meredith qui, comme si elle savait que son amie allait lui demander son consentement, avait déjà son regard rivé sur elle. D'un bref hochement de tête, elle fit comprendre à Lily qu'elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour terminer cette journée.

\- Je termine ma Bièraubeurre et on y va, trancha Lily.

…

\- Potter part avec Martell, dit tranquillement Léana en évitant soigneusement le regard de Jason, ses yeux rivés sur son assiette dans laquelle elle piochait des frites.

Elle ne put en revanche pas rater son reniflement dédaigneux. Ni sa main qui tenta de lui voler une frite. Elle lui frappa les doigts.

\- Et alors ? grogna Jason. Et j'ai faim.

\- Commande un truc à manger, dans ce cas. Et je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter passerait du temps avec Martell ?

Jason hésita un instant, mais sachant par avance qu'il finirait par en parler à Léana, il décida de ne pas faire durer inutilement l'attente.

\- Parce qu'elle veut apprendre à le connaître.

Pendant quelques secondes, Léana parut ne rien avoir à dire, à tel point que Jason put entretenir l'illusion que cette discussion allait s'arrêter là. C'était cependant trop beau pour être réel, et à peine s'était-il dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir se mettre à parler de leur future orientation, des derniers potins de Poudlard ou de quelque sujet de discussion qui n'avait rien à voir avec Lily Potter et Basile Martell, que Léana leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, en se donnant l'air le plus réprobateur que jamais.

\- Et lorsqu'elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait apprendre à le connaître, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu lui as dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas ?

Jason grimaça.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Alors, tu lui as dit quoi… ? demanda lentement Léana en essayant de ne pas paraître accusatrice dans son ton.

Les yeux presque rieurs de Jason lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué, et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui reprocher ce qu'il avait dit.

\- J'ai dit que si elle avait envie de connaître mieux les personnes qui l'appréciaient, comme cela semble être le cas de Martell, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Léana but deux longues gorgées de sa chope avant de reprendre, d'une voix calme. Tellement calme et posée que Jason en trembla presque.

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu lui as dit que tu l'appréciais plus que la moyenne, pas vrai… ?

\- Pas tout à fait, non, dit tranquillement Jason.

Léana ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de s'avachir sur sa chaise.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu es certain d'être un Serdaigle ? Et d'être intelligent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas profité de l'occasion ?

Jason leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de Léana, qu'il jugeait excessive.

\- Parce qu'on parle de Martell. Je doute sincèrement qu'elle lui trouve quoi que ce soit.

Léana le fusilla du regard, et Jason recula presque dans sa chaise, surpris par la violence qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amie.

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? On parle d'une fille de seize ans qui, pour la première fois, se retrouve en face d'un garçon qui l'apprécie bien, sans que ses deux frères ne l'empêchent de s'approcher d'elle. Alors sincèrement, si tu crois que Lily Potter ne va pas se mettre à apprécier Martell alors qu'il est le premier garçon à s'intéresser ouvertement à elle, et alors qu'il est loin d'être plus stupide que la moyenne, c'est bien la preuve que tu es l'idiot de service. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler quand elle se sera dit que Martell était un bon garçon pour elle, pesta Léana.

Jason haussa les épaules, feignant une indifférence presque réelle. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée que Martell puisse apprécier Lily, mais il était certain que ce ne serait jamais réciproque. Et à partir de là, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir. Enfin, bref, on s'en moque._

 _Vous savez, je commence vraiment à péter une durite avec notre connexion internet. Elle ne fait que planter. Bon, en plus, je suis loin de la box, donc ça n'arrange rien. Mais au pire, on s'en moque, pas vrai ? Donc, revenons-en à notre chapitre._

 _JASON EST DANS LA PANADE. Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi. Faut qu'il soit plus franc, ce petit, avec notre Lily. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle va comprendre, aussi... Mais non. Monsieur la pousse presque dans les bras de Martell. Rien ne va plus à Poudlard ; les Serdaigle n'agissent plus avec logique. Le monde va s'effondrer !_

 _Bon, allez, plus sérieusement ; merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui, vous l'aurez compris, est toujours présente au poste de correctrice (gentille bêta. Elle a froid, en ce moment, et la neige ne l'épargne pas...). Ah, oui, et concernant les reviews. **Miisss** , j'ai bien peur que si ; Lily est aussi aveugle que cela. Ce n'est pas faute de lui mettre des indices gros comme un dragon sous le nez, pourtant... L'intelligence, lorsque les sentiments entrent en ligne de compte, n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous ;). Et **naoem** , je pense que nous sommes tous dans le même cas : on veut Jason, et on a envie de dire "Next!" à Basile ;) !_

 _Allez. Sur ce, je vais me coucher (enfin, presque. Je suis devenue addict à l'artothérapie. Vous connaissez ? Je fais que voler des dessins à une amie... Bref), et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre où il se passera... des choses. Non, pas de teaser cette semaine. La flemme. Un peu comme j'ai la flemme de m'atteler à mes chapitres, hum. Bref. Bonne semaine à tous !_


	12. Les Trois Mousquetaires (sans Quidditch)

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Les Trois Mousquetaires (version sans Quidditch)**

\- Ah non, c'est moi qui distribue les cartes, vous deux, vous trichez tout le temps !

Matt arracha le paquet de cartes des mains de Meredith, affichant une mine contrariée qui s'accordait parfaitement bien avec la mauvaise foi qui suintait de sa voix. Meredith et Lily réussirent tant bien que mal à ne pas rire, mais elles ne résistèrent pas à la tentation d'envoyer un regard entendu à l'autre, que Matt prit soin de ne pas remarquer. Si Matt perdait toujours à la bataille explosive, ce n'était pas parce que les filles distribuaient mal les cartes, c'était simplement parce qu'il était mauvais, même si cela était inconcevable pour lui, et que jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Les trois Gryffondor étaient installés dans un coin de la salle commune. Après avoir décidé que cette soirée ne serait pas dédiée à faire diminuer la pile conséquente de devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà à abattre, ni à écouter Lily parler des progrès considérables de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils pouvaient tout simplement s'accorder une soirée de détente à discuter de tout et de rien, et à jouer à la bataille explosive, Lily et Meredith appréciant particulièrement observer les cheveux de Matt prendre feu, quand il ne s'agissait pas de ses sourcils ou des trois poils de barbe qu'il refusait de raser.

Pendant que Matt distribuait les cartes en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à des paroles Moldues destinées à attirer la chance sur son jeu, Lily croisa ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur, et s'étira le dos.

\- Toujours douloureux ? demanda l'air de rien Meredith.

\- Un peu. La potion d'Hannah est plutôt efficace, mais l'effet est relativement court.

Elle haussa les épaules pour diminuer l'importance de ce problème, et Meredith hocha la tête. Lily s'était toujours demandé si sa meilleure amie savait qu'elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit derrière elle. Sûrement, sinon, elle lui aurait déjà proposé de trouver quelqu'un pour la masser. Meredith aimait les massages. Elle estimait que c'était la solution de tous les problèmes sur terre, ou presque.

\- Et si on oubliait les épaules de Lily et qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses ? proposa Matt en levant des yeux extatiques vers les deux filles. Il est grand temps que je vous prouve que je suis le maître indéniable de la bataille explosive, et que vous ne pouvez que vous incliner devant ma grandeur !

\- Il n'a pas déjà essayé de nous faire croire ça ? soupira Meredith sans réussir à perdre son sourire moqueur.

\- Au moins une dizaine de fois, s'affligea Lily.

Matt résista de toute évidence à une envie pressante de leur tirer puérilement la langue. Au lieu de cela, il préféra s'enfermer dans un silence censé montrer son détachement et son imperméabilité aux moqueries, avant de désigner les cartes d'un geste solennel de la main.

\- Mesdemoiselles… puisque vous n'êtes toujours pas mariées… Je vous en prie, à vous l'honneur.

\- Parfois, Matt, tu es vraiment fatigant…, dit Meredith en rassemblant ses cartes. Lily ?

\- Je t'en prie, commence, marmonna Lily en se frottant les yeux.

La fatigue de l'entraînement venait soudainement de lui tomber dessus, et elle eut besoin de rassembler toutes ses forces pour se concentrer sur la partie de jeu (que Matt réussissait déjà à tourner à son désavantage au bout de trois tours) et la discussion qui l'animait, en attendant que des cartes explosent au visage de l'un d'entre eux (certainement celui de Matt).

Ce fut lorsque Meredith demanda à Lily quand est-ce que le prochain mariage d'une Weasley aurait lieu que Lily se décida à sortir du mutisme dans lequel elle se complaisait pour échapper à la fatigue.

\- Quand Teddy et Victoire auront décidé d'une date. Ça fait plus de six ans qu'ils sont fiancés, mais apparemment, ils ne trouvent pas que ce soit assez long, bougonna Lily en haussant les épaules. On attend désespérément une occasion de faire la fête, et ils ne nous l'offrent même pas ! Quant au reste de la famille, en ce moment, il y a une accumulation de célibats, se désola faussement Lily.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement vrai. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Fred était avec une fille, mais Lily savait par avance que cette fille sortirait de la vie de Fred dès que Bethany Jones, l'ancienne petite amie de Fred, avec qui il était sorti à Poudlard, en entendrait parler. Et selon les dires de Lucy, Molly avait quelqu'un, que personne n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait aussi Rose, même si à l'heure actuelle, peu de personnes étaient au courant. Quant à Louis, si Lily savait qu'il était intéressé par une fille de Gryffondor, Julie Frawn, elle ne savait pas où ça en était (et elle refusait de se mêler de ça, Louis attirant les filles comme le vinaigre attire les mouches, et leur brisant bien souvent involontairement le cœur).

\- Tu vas peut-être bientôt casser cette monotonie, ricana Matt en réussissant à ne pas faire exploser son jeu à la figure.

Étonnamment, la première à recevoir un souffle d'air chaud fut Lily. Surprise par les mots de Matt, elle avait détourné son attention du jeu, ce qui n'était pas recommandé lorsque le jeu de cartes en question pouvait vous exploser à tout moment à la figure. Le temps que le mini-incendie soit contrôlé (Matt avait une parfaite maîtrise de l'art d'arrêter des feux, à force), que les rires soient calmés et que le calme soit revenu, Lily n'avait pas oublié ce que son ami avait dit.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle finalement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ben…

Matt se gratta le haut du crâne, se déconcentrant à son tour de son jeu. Aussi, la seconde explosion fut pour lui. Celle-ci venant peu de temps après la première, plusieurs élèves encore présents dans la salle commune se tournèrent vers eux, agacés. La plupart était des élèves de cinquième et septième années, travaillant d'arrache-pied sur leurs programmes de BUSE ou d'ASPIC. Les trois sixième année leur adressèrent des sourires d'excuses avant de retourner à leur jeu.

\- On se concentre et on joue dans le calme, marmonna Meredith. Matt, tu disais ?

Le garçon reprit ses cartes, et se remit à jouer.

\- Je ne disais rien de spécial. Simplement que Lily n'est pas indifférente à certains garçons de cette école.

\- Matt, mêle-toi de tes affaires, protesta mollement Lily. Ou embête plutôt Mer.

\- Je n'embête plus Meredith, ce n'est plus drôle, se défendit Matt. Maintenant qu'elle sort avec Sean, il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire… Juste à les observer. Entre nous, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir de plus. Pour assouvir mon besoin de ragots, il faudrait que toi, Lily, tu te trouves quelqu'un.

Lily haussa un sourcil étonné, sans réussir à s'empêcher de sourire. Matt avait cette capacité à tourner les situations de ses amies à son avantage, arguant que ce qu'elles faisaient, elles le faisaient pour que lui se sente bien. Selon sa théorie, observer ses amies s'épanouir lui permettait d'être heureux.

Étonnamment, pour une fois, Matt ne réagit pas à la réaction de Lily. Il se contenta de sourire en réponse, et de hausser les épaules, alors elle se tourna vers Meredith, à la recherche d'une explication. Cependant, Meredith semblait aussi perdue que Lily.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont peut parler Matt, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle laissa planer un petit silence, avant de reprendre.

\- Moi, je ne vois qu'un seul garçon qui t'intéresse, reprit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à un garçon sans que ça ne vire à du harcèlement ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle toujours de Mer ou de moi ? Matt, comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Personne qui t'intéresse ?

\- Tiens, c'est vrai, Matt, comment tu t'en sors ?

Les cartes de Meredith lui explosèrent alors au visage. Heureusement, il y avait un peu moins d'élèves, ce qui leur évita de recevoir une fois encore des regards lourds de reproches.

\- Je crois que c'est ce qui s'appelle le karma, ricana Matt tandis que Meredith reprenait ses cartes et remettait de l'ordre dans son jeu. Et je propose qu'on parle d'abord de Lily, et ensuite seulement on s'intéressera à moi. Alors, Lily ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit les cartes pour les distribuer.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes presque aussi insupportables que mes deux frères ? Et l'ensemble de mes cousins ?

\- Tu parles de nous ? s'enquirent deux voix.

Lily tourna la tête sur la droite, et aperçut ses deux cousins, revenant certainement d'une promenade nocturne, à en juger par le parchemin que Hugo rangeait à présent à l'intérieur de son gros pull en laine, l'air de rien. Lily le récupérerait plus tard dans la soirée, ou le lendemain, elle était certaine de cela. La carte du Maraudeur était sa propriété, mais jamais ça ne l'avait dérangée de la prêter à ses cousins, si jamais ils en avaient besoin.

\- Tu sais, Lily, ce n'est pas très poli de parler des autres dans leur dos, dit Louis, l'air ennuyé.

\- Même pas du tout poli. Surtout lorsque tes cousins, ceux que tu critiques, ont tout fait pour t'aider, ce soir, pour te rendre la vie plus facile…

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait rien demandé à ses cousins, et pourtant, ils disaient qu'ils venaient de faire quelque chose pour l'aider… Elle sentait venir le coup fourré à plein nez, et généralement, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-elle sans réussir à dissimuler le soupçon de méfiance qu'il y avait dans sa voix, ni le ton inquisiteur qu'elle adoptait chaque fois qu'elle voulait absolument avoir un renseignement.

\- Trois fois rien, assura Hugo.

\- Mais demain, essaie de paraître surprise lorsque tu verras que les Elfes ont préparé ton petit-déjeuner préféré. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas si tu vois que les capitaines de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard ont des pustules assez laides sur le front.

\- On a réussi à leur faire ça grâce à des crèmes Canari avariées, ricana Hugo. C'est une petite vengeance pour leur coup de sang après les changements dans ton équipe.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça. Ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour avoir fait ça. En plus, cela risquait de lui retomber dessus ! Et, plus que tout, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça sans une idée derrière la tête, cela ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils n'étaient pas aussi altruistes que cela. Tout se payait, dans leur famille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça ? s'étonna donc Lily en reposant son jeu de cartes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Matt et Meredith qui échangeaient des regards amusés. Ils adoraient être les témoins d'une discussion entre les cousins. Selon leurs dires, c'était vraiment amusant d'observer les conversations des Potter et Weasley, sans y prendre part pour autant. Lily n'avait jamais compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Pour elle, une discussion avec sa famille était synonyme de fatigue extrême, tellement les idées fusaient à la minute et qu'il était nécessaire de rester concentré à chaque instant pour ne pas laisser un cousin ou un frère vous déstabiliser et vous piéger pour un mot de trop que vous avez dit ou, au contraire, tu.

\- Tu nous connais, s'offusqua Louis. Jamais on n'aurait fait ça pour te demander quelque chose en retour ! On l'a fait parce que nous sommes tes cousins, et qu'on veut être certains que tu sois vengée.

Lily haussa un sourcil étonné, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot, c'était clair, et elle devait rester vigilante. À ce rythme-ci, bientôt, Louis et Hugo seraient capables de lui faire croire qu'ils avaient fait ça uniquement pour elle, et que l'idée de les remercier en leur octroyant un service venait d'elle, et n'était pas de leur ressort, que jamais ils n'auraient osé la manipuler de sorte à ce qu'elle se sente redevable, sans qu'eux-mêmes ne lui aient demandé quoi que ce soit.

Oh, oui, ils étaient tous des manipulateurs, dans cette famille. Mais Lily était pire qu'eux.

\- Bien sûr, je vous connais. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses pour qu'ensuite, je vous rende un service. Vous êtes plutôt du genre à faire ce type de choses, puis à me dire que vous allez me faire porter le chapeau si je ne fais pas ce que vous voulez. Je me trompe ?

Hugo grimaça, et Louis laissa son menton retomber sur sa poitrine.

\- Mince, grogna Hugo. Elle a compris.

\- J'en étais sûre, soupira Lily en reprenant ses cartes et en détournant son attention des deux garçons. Vous êtes incroyables, et ne comptez pas sur moi pour être complice de votre truc. J'ai jamais voulu me venger, et tout le monde le sait. Et en plus, plein d'élèves m'ont vue ce soir ici…

Lily retourna à sa partie, et posa une carte. Meredith et Matt semblaient bien s'amuser, mais ils se remirent à jouer sans faire aucun commentaire. Louis et Hugo, cependant, au contraire de laisser tranquille Lily, s'installèrent de chaque côté d'elle, sans se préoccuper du soupir déchirant qu'elle poussa pour leur faire comprendre que leur présence n'était pas appréciée.

\- Bon, d'accord, notre plan était loin d'être parfait, convint Louis.

\- Mais c'est pour aider Louis, enchaîna Hugo.

\- De l'aide ? ricana Lily. Depuis quand tu as besoin de mon aide, Louis ?

\- C'est à cause de Julie Frawn, dit Hugo.

Louis siffla, en colère. Apparemment, il aurait voulu que cette partie de la discussion soit abordée plus tardivement, mais c'était sans compter sur Hugo, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer le questionnement muet de Lily.

\- Eh oui. Louis a besoin d'aide concernant Julie Frawn.

Lily soupira une nouvelle fois puis, dans un hochement de tête, fit comprendre à ses cousins qu'ils avaient toute son attention.

\- Louis ne sait pas quoi faire pour attirer son attention, et il aimerait que tu parles à ta joueuse qui est aussi amie avec Julie. Celle qui est en septième année.

\- Sally Sloper ? C'est beau de rêver, rit Lily.

Son rire était si bruyant que des élèves se tournèrent vers eux. Lily retrouva son calme alors que Louis la fusillait du regard. Lily roula des yeux.

\- C'est bon, ils ont simplement entendu mon rire, pas ce qui a été dit avant. Écoutez, c'est vraiment triste que Frawn ne regarde pas Louis, reprit plus sérieusement Lily, mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que Sally Sloper intercède en ta faveur auprès de Julie Frawn.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? s'insurgea Louis.

Lily secoua doucement la tête.

\- Parce que Sally ne se mêle pas des histoires de cœur des autres, d'accord ? Elle se mêle de Quidditch, de ses affaires, et puis c'est tout. Et puis…

Lily se mordilla la lèvre. Elle hésita un instant, puis décida que non, son cousin ne méritait pas d'obtenir d'informations supplémentaires. Malheureusement, son moment d'hésitation ne passa pas inaperçu, et Louis se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Et puis quoi… ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je ne vais rien dire de plus, Louis.

\- Oh que si, tu vas parler, la menaça-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Lily ! Je suis ton cousin, et tu veux m'aider ! lui rappela-t-il, l'air désespéré.

C'était la pire méthode que connaissait Lily, lorsque ses cousins faisaient appel à l'amour qu'elle leur portait. Elle détestait lorsqu'ils faisaient ça, parce qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à leur dire non. Elle avait besoin de les voir heureux, et elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui leur faisait du mal en leur refusant quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il n'était pas de son ressort de dire ce qu'elle savait à Louis.

Et en même temps, ses petits yeux larmoyants avaient de quoi la faire fondre. Et puis, elle voulait la paix pour reprendre sa partie de bataille explosive.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle finalement dans un ton bougon. Je vais te le dire. Si jamais tu veux que Sally intercède en ta faveur auprès de Frawn, il faut que tu sois sympa avec Frawn, dès maintenant, et que Sally le voie. Une fois qu'elle l'aura remarqué, et si elle estime que tu pourrais être un bon copain pour son amie, et que tu ne joues pas avec elle, il est possible qu'elle se mette à parler de toi avec Julie Frawn.

Louis hocha la tête, et Hugo bondit sur ses pieds, faisant signe à son cousin de faire de même.

\- Super, merci pour l'info ! s'exclama Hugo en secouant sa tête de haut en bas. Dès maintenant, on va mettre un plan en marche pour ça. Allez, Louis, viens, on a du boulot qui nous attend !

Sans plus attendre, à présent qu'ils avaient l'information dont ils avaient besoin, les deux cousins s'en allèrent vers leur dortoir, et Lily soupira, pressentant que cette histoire allait mal se terminer. Mais comme ce n'était pas son problème pour aujourd'hui, elle se reconcentra sur son jeu de cartes.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on va réussir à terminer cette partie ? demanda-t-elle dramatiquement.

Ses deux amis pouffèrent, en secouant la tête.

\- Comme toujours, il y a peu de chance, sourit Matt. Mais je garde espoir, et je me dis que lorsqu'on devra arrêter la partie, je ne serai peut-être pas en train de perdre lamentablement…

\- C'est beau de garder encore espoir, après toutes ces fois où tu as perdu d'une façon mémorable, rit Meredith.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, les trois amis se chamaillèrent gentiment sur leurs capacités à jouer à la bataille explosive, se remémorant toutes les parties où ils avaient perdu, ou quand ils avaient fait exploser les cartes.

Lily souriait doucement alors que la soirée s'écoulait. Elle adorait passer ces petits moments rien qu'avec Meredith et Matt. Ils étaient ses deux plus proches amis à Poudlard, elle en avait conscience, et même s'ils avaient des opinions différentes, des avis différents et des activités différentes, ils restaient plutôt semblables dans leurs caractères, ce qui leur permettait de passer de bons moments ensemble, et d'être capables de toujours pouvoir se parler, sans se sentir gênés en présence des autres.

\- Dis, tu crois vraiment que ton plan peut fonctionner, pour Louis ? demanda finalement Meredith.

Lily haussa les épaules et battit les cartes avant de les distribuer une nouvelle fois. Comme Meredith et elle s'en doutaient depuis le début, Matt était en train de perdre magistralement, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, et attendait toujours qu'un miracle se produise et renverse totalement la situation, et les scores.

\- Non. Je pense qu'avec un peu de chance, ça peut fonctionner, mais je crois que Julie Frawn n'a jamais remarqué Louis, et à partir de là, c'est déjà plus compliqué pour lui de se faire apprécier d'elle, et de faire en sorte que Sally le remarque… Mais on verra bien. Je peux me tromper.

Lily fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Songeuse, elle s'enfonça dans son siège, et regarda tour à tour Matt, puis Meredith, tout en regardant ses cartes. Soudainement mal à l'aise, ses amis se trémoussèrent un peu sur leurs chaises, confirmant des doutes qui commençaient tout juste à germer dans son esprit. Lily avait conseillé à son cousin de se faire remarquer par Sally, qui en parlerait forcément à son amie ensuite. Cela ressemblait plus ou moins à ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué concernant Basile et elle, à la différence que Matt était réticent à intercéder en la faveur du garçon, et que Meredith n'hésitait pas à retenir Basile lorsqu'il accaparait trop Lily.

\- Attendez…, murmura tout à coup Lily en se redressant.

Matt perdit quelques teintes de couleur, et Meredith ferma les yeux, comme se préparant à une vague de colère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites l'inverse, vous ?

Elle s'était attendue à ce que ses amis nient, mais ils affichèrent tous les deux un air surpris et incompréhensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Meredith.

\- Vous avez bien remarqué ce qui se passe, non ? insista Lily.

Meredith et Matt échangèrent un regard indécis.

\- Oui, murmura Matt. Mais… toi aussi. Depuis un moment, pas vrai ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment vouliez-vous que je comprenne quoi que ce soit ? Après tout, ça ne fait quelques semaines que je passe vraiment du temps avec lui !

Cette fois le regard qu'intercepta Lily et qu'échangeaient ses deux amis était inquiétant. Ils semblaient avoir perdu le fil de la conversation, et ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir Lily. Elle posa donc ses cartes, et les regarda sévèrement.

\- Quelques semaines ? demanda Matt d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr ! Je commence tout juste à discuter avec Basile ! Mais vous, vous l'aviez remarqué depuis un moment qu'on se rapprochait, pas vrai ?

Matt écarquilla les yeux, et Meredith ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de se ressaisir, comme sous le choc.

\- Basile ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Basile, oui ! s'énerva Lily. Qui d'autre ? Je suis presque tout le temps avec lui, en ce moment, et vous le savez, vous nous voyez tout le temps ensemble ! Pourtant, au lieu de vous comporter comme deux amis qui l'ont remarqué, vous faites tout pour que Basile me laisse tranquille… Pourquoi ça ?

\- Attends… Basile ? répéta Matt, incrédule.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, et se leva brusquement. Elle était en colère contre ses amis qui ne faisaient aucun effort, et n'essayaient pas de l'aider. Elle avait voulu parler avec eux de tout ça, et elle avait choisi Jason, parce qu'elle avait cru que Meredith et Matt n'avaient rien remarqué. En réalité, elle comprenait à l'instant qu'ils avaient bien remarqué ce qui se tramait, mais qu'ils avaient préféré agir de leur côté, croyant bien faire, plutôt que d'en parler à Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable…, souffla Lily, énervée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu agir comme ça, sans me le demander. Si vous m'aviez posé la question, je vous aurais dit que je voulais apprendre à connaître Basile. Au lieu de cela, vous avez fait en sorte de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de la part de personnes qui sont censées être mes meilleurs amis…

Déçue, Lily secoua doucement la tête, puis annonça qu'elle allait se coucher, sans adresser un autre regard à ses amis. Elle leur en voulait soudainement beaucoup pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, et elle ne voulait pas rester à côté d'eux, de peur de trop s'énerver et de prononcer des mots qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Elle s'éloigna de la table où ils s'étaient installés, et grimpa lourdement l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, McTomy et Miss Sombre étaient déjà endormies. Leurs rideaux étaient fermés, et aucune lumière ne filtrait. Lily fit le moins de bruit possible en se changeant, et s'installa sous ses couvertures, sans tirer les rideaux, ni ôter ses lunettes, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas s'endormir immédiatement. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses amis avaient fait ça ? Ils devaient bien avoir vu que Basile s'intéressait à elle, et que, peut-être, cela pouvait être réciproque. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait pour aller dans ce sens. Ils avaient pris une décision pour Lily, et n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de le lui dire. Ils avaient fait en sorte que Lily ne soit au courant de rien, et ça agaçait profondément Lily. Elle-même avait déjà pris une décision, celle de connaître Basile, et savoir qu'on l'en empêchait l'énervait. Surtout que ce qu'elle découvrait lui plaisait petit à petit.

Basile était gentil, et attentionné. Il n'était pas parfait, c'était certain, mais ça changeait agréablement de certains garçons qu'elle connaissait, et qui appartenaient parfois même à sa famille. Il n'était jamais méchant volontairement, et il était toujours prêt à aider Lily, même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Il voulait simplement lui être agréable, et Lily devait bien lui reconnaître cela, il réussissait à merveille. Seulement, elle ne savait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Elle le trouvait donc agréable, mais de là à dire qu'il lui plaisait, il y avait un énorme pas, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le franchir immédiatement. Elle aurait voulu en discuter avec ses amis mais, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas ressenti le même besoin.

La porte du dortoir se rouvrit, et Lily soupira, sachant que ça ne pouvait être que Meredith. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa meilleure amie apparut bientôt devant elle, et s'installa sur le lit.

\- Euh… Lily, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, murmura Meredith, d'un ton pressé.

Lily hocha la tête, et se redressa. Elle était calmée, et était prête à écouter Meredith, sans s'énerver pour autant.

\- Je… Écoute, on comprend avec Matt qu'on n'a pas très bien agi.

\- Pas bien du tout, même, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Meredith hocha vivement la tête, rougissant même. Lily s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir parlé ainsi, mais peut-être que c'était comme ça que son amie comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir pour Lily sans lui demander son avis au préalable.

\- Mais on était persuadés que tu n'étais pas intéressée par Basile, et que tu faisais des efforts pour lui, eh bien…

Meredith se tut. D'un signe de tête, Lily l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- On croyait que tu ne faisais des efforts que parce qu'il est ami avec Sean, qui sort avec moi, et aussi parce que tu as été un peu agressive, en début d'année, et que tu voulais te faire pardonner. Du coup, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait tenir Basile éloigné de toi. Mais vient de comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Meredith se mordit la lèvre. Lily la regarda longuement, intensément. Ses sentiments étaient ambigus. Elle avait envie de croire son amie et, en même temps, une partie de son récit la troublait.

\- Si vous pensiez que je n'étais pas intéressée par Basile… Pourquoi tous ces sous-entendus, en début de soirée ? s'enquit Lily.

Meredith baissa les yeux, et Lily sut qu'elle avait bien fait de poser cette question.

\- On pensait que tu étais intéressée par quelqu'un, mais on n'aurait jamais cru que c'était par Basile, avoua Meredith d'une petite voix. On a sauté sur des conclusions hâtives, et… on a agi sans t'en parler avant. Je suis désolée, et je sais que Matt l'est aussi, ajouta rapidement Meredith. Basile est tellement… maladroit, parfois, qu'on pensait que ça t'agacerait plutôt que ça te plairait. Mais si tu l'apprécies, on arrête immédiatement de nous mettre entre lui et toi, d'accord ?

Lily essaya de chercher une trace de mensonge dans la voix de Meredith et, comme elle s'y attendait, n'en trouva aucune. Soulagée, elle poussa un long soupir, et serra le bras de son amie de sa main droite. Elle sourit doucement pour rassurer Meredith, et lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus de son comportement. Meredith sourit timidement, et un air confus s'empara de ses traits lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Alors, comme ça… Tu apprécies bien Basile ?

Lily rougit un peu, avant de se reprendre. Elle était toujours vaguement gênée quand Basile occupait ses pensées, mais cela disparaissait rapidement.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, avoua-t-elle. Je le trouve un peu gauche, naïf, et tout ça, mais, en même temps, alors que je pensais que ça m'énerverait, ça m'amuse plutôt, et j'apprécie sa compagnie… Je ne sais pas si je l'apprécie lui, à sa juste valeur, mais je sais que j'apprécie les moments qu'on passe ensemble, que ce soit en cours, en train de travailler ou, parfois, dans les couloirs en allant d'une salle à une autre. Et, je ne sais pas… Il est sympa, non ?

Meredith hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, tout ça fait que j'ai envie de le connaître un peu mieux, tu comprends ? Je me dis que ça serait bête de passer à côté de ça, et je suis persuadée qu'il mérite un peu de mon attention, alors je vais essayer de lui en donner. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que ça va mener quelque part, mais, après tout… Pourquoi pas ?

Meredith acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi et Sean ? voulut savoir Lily.

\- Pas tout à fait, mais en partie, oui, expliqua Meredith. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, parce que tu étais souvent avec Jay le Vif à ce moment, mais ensuite, je n'ai pas eu envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Je me suis mise à le connaître. C'est légèrement différent, comme situation, mais c'est toujours différent, d'une histoire à l'autre, lui assura Meredith.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était jamais pareil. Après tout, ses deux frères avaient vécu des histoires totalement différentes, et ses cousins aussi, alors, elle ne prenait pas pour acquis ce qu'elle avait déjà pu constater chez les autres. Elle savait que chaque situation était totalement différente.

Meredith se releva du lit de Lily.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, annonça-t-elle. On en reparle demain, si tu veux.

\- D'accord, murmura Lily. Bonne nuit.

\- Toi aussi, dit Meredith en disparaissant derrière ses baldaquins.

Lily se rallongea, et regarda le plafond.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait apprécier Basile Martell à sa juste valeur, si elle continuait à le voir régulièrement.

…

Lily glissa un toast dans sa bouche, et lut l'article que lui tendait Jason en même temps qu'elle mâchait.

\- C'est répugnant, lui apprit Jason en grimaçant.

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de parler et de dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de sa réflexion. S'il n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre en plein petit-déjeuner, il n'aurait pas eu droit à ce spectacle.

\- Tu crois que cette histoire, c'est du sérieux ? demanda Jason, les sourcils froncés.

Lily parcourut rapidement l'article, et avala son toast. Elle plissa le nez, ne reconnaissant pas l'auteur de l'article, pas plus qu'elle ne reconnut le magazine, et cela l'agaçait. Elle était censée tout connaître (ou presque) de la presse sportive des sorciers.

\- D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une source officielle…

\- Je sais bien. Mais ils ne disent pas que des inepties, dans ce magazine. C'est un magazine amateur, expliqua Jason. Parfois, il y a des trucs biens dedans…

Lily hocha la tête. Elle comprenait le raisonnement de Jason. Parfois, ces petits magazines de passionnés trouvaient des informations inédites, avant même que les reporters des grands journaux et magazines ne soient au courant. Les informations n'étaient pas toujours vraies, cela dit. Il fallait les lire avec une grande attention.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu doives croire cet article, dit finalement Lily. Si la Ligue va effectivement subir une coupe budgétaire, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il n'y aura pas de renouvellements de contrat, ou de nouvelles embauches.

Jason hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Moi, je crois quand même que je suis foutu, marmonna le jeune homme en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je demanderai à ma mère si elle a des informations, le rassura Lily. Et puis, je vais…

Elle se tut soudainement. Derrière Jason, quelqu'un venait de lui faire signe.

\- Oh. Euh… Le Vif, j'ai, euh… quelque chose à faire, marmonna Lily en rougissant soudainement. J'en parlerai à ma mère, et puis je te tiendrai au courant, mais là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Désolée.

Pour la première fois depuis que Jason et Lily se côtoyaient, Lily fut la première à partir. Et elle le fit d'une telle façon que Jason se sentit soudainement minable. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, comme on le ferait pour le bon pote qu'on laisse derrière soi, et pour qui on éprouve tout juste assez de compassion pour un petit tapotement, et s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre celui qui l'appelait. Basile Martell.

Jason serra les poings au fond de ses poches, et avant qu'il ne se sente réellement mal et en colère, une présence qu'il connaissait bien se positionna à ses côtés.

\- Alors, tu disais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle s'intéresse à Martell, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit Léana.

Jason lui lança un regard noir, mais elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il n'agissait pas ainsi pour lui dire de se taire. Il le faisait parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, et que ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Fais en sorte de rester pas trop loin, pour le moment, murmura Léana. Rien n'est encore fait.

\- Mais elle n'a jamais laissé tomber ses amis en paraissant gênée pour venir me rejoindre, grommela Jason. Par contre, elle vient de me laisser tomber pour filer voir Martell…

Léana soupira, puis serra l'épaule de Jason.

\- Allez, viens, Jay. On a cours de Métamorphose. Ce n'est pas la peine de réfléchir à ça pour le moment. Rien n'est encore fait.

Jason secoua la tête, et suivit Léana. À son avis, beaucoup était déjà fait. Il n'était pas stupide, et il n'était pas aveugle. Si Basile Martell s'intéressait à Lily, il avait aussi su l'intéresser. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour Jason. Pas bon du tout. Pire que de savoir qu'il pourrait peut-être ne jamais jouer professionnel, se dire que Lily Potter pouvait sortir avec Basile Martell était douloureux. Douloureux, et difficilement surmontable.

…

\- Est-ce que tu profites au moins du festin ? demanda Léana.

Jason tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

\- Elle a passé les trois derniers jours avec Martell dès qu'elle le pouvait, grogna Jason. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Manger jusqu'à ne plus avoir faim ?

\- Faire au moins semblant de ne pas tuer Martell des yeux, expliqua Léana en coupant une grosse part de tarte à la citrouille avant de l'engloutir. Et tu sais ce qui serait bien, aussi ? Que tu arrêtes de passer tes nerfs sur nous lorsque tu es en colère. Parce que les entraînements difficiles, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont nécessaires, mais en ce moment, c'est pas de la nécessité, c'est de la torture. Et il faut que tu arrêtes de les regarder, vraiment.

Jason grogna.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait envie de vomir en voyant Lily Potter rire des maladresses de Basile Martell, et à ses blagues qui ne devaient même pas être drôles.

Il avait envie de se gifler de ne pas avoir été plus direct avec elle.

Et il avait envie d'être à la place de Martell.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _OK, si ça continue, je vais bientôt me tromper de jour de publication de chapitre, moi. J'ai juste des journées ultra remplies (ce qui est très bien, mais bon...), et des week-ends pas reposants. Mais pas du tout reposants, en fait. Pfiou. Et en plus, j'avais oublié de corriger ce chapitre... Bref. Du coup, j'ai été expéditive dans mes RàR, et je vais l'être aussi dans cette note d'auteur._

 _Comme vous l'avez tous dit, Jason est légèrement bête de laisser faire Basile. On a tous envie d'aller à Poudlard lui remettre les idées en place, sérieusement... Surtout que ça s'améliore pas trop, là, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

 _Bon, sinon ! **titietrominet** , tu as entièrement le droit de prendre du retard, tu sais ;) ! Pour le coup, je vais te répondre en une seule fois à toutes tes reviews. Ah, pour ma part, avant une compétition, je suis au contraire totalement détendue. Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'aller faire quelque chose de plus stressant, c'est étonnant ! Je te l'accorde, Lily est un peu aveugle en matière de sentiments. Mais je crois que c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde, malheureusement. Clairement, Jason aurait pu se déclarer. En plus, ça m'aurait simplifié la tâche ^^_

 _Merci encore une fois à tous pour vos reviews et tout ça. Je vais tout faire pour être moins à la bourre la semaine prochaine, c'est promis ! Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, on se retrouve sans faute mardi prochain._


	13. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Gryffondor contre Serpentard.**

Lily se mit à sautiller sur place au milieu du terrain de Quidditch dans l'espoir de se réchauffer en attendant que Jason arrive, mais rien à faire. Elle avait laissé le froid s'immiscer sous ses vêtements et, à présent, elle le regrettait amèrement.

Elle regrettait aussi que Jason ne soit toujours pas arrivé, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi aurait pris son temps pour venir jusqu'au terrain, à cause de la météo du jour, si la salle commune des Gryffondor n'était pas prise d'assaut par les élèves qui auraient des correspondants de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang le mois prochain. Elle soupira, et dodelina de la tête. Elle oubliait régulièrement le problème des correspondants, qui les obligeait, elle et ses cousins, à se cacher une semaine durant dans la Salle sur Demande, pour ne pas être assaillis par des élèves d'autres nations à la recherche de ragots sur leur famille.

Lily secoua la tête pour chasser de ses cheveux les gouttes qui s'y étaient accrochées lorsqu'elle était passée sous les gradins du stade. Avec de telles températures, garder de l'eau dans les cheveux signifiait prendre le risque que ses cheveux gèlent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et réalisa que Jason avait plus de vingt minutes de retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En l'attendant, elle se mit à courir en faisant des petits cercles pour se réchauffer.

Alors qu'elle ne l'espérait presque plus, la silhouette reconnaissable du Serdaigle se dessina finalement à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- J'ai failli t'attendre ! lui lança-t-elle en guise de salut.

Jason ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête lorsqu'il arriva à côté de Lily. Il affichait une mine grise et mécontente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Lily, arrêtant de courir en cercles.

Ce dont elle se félicita immédiatement. Elle commençait à avoir le tournis.

\- Rien, bougonna Jason.

\- De toute évidence, il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne, pourtant, s'étonna Lily en haussant un sourcil.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rien qu'une petite course ne pourra me faire oublier, assura-t-il en se mettant en route. Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait et que Lily restait sur place.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de Jason en exigeant des explications. Elle aurait plus de chance de réussir à le faire parler en attendant qu'il soit d'humeur loquace et désireux de dire ce qui le tourmentait.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leur petit moment de sport fut horrible. Le sol glissait, le froid brûlait leurs poumons et ils eurent du mal à réchauffer leur corps, malgré l'effort physique.

\- Je crois que je vais faire une pause dans les séances de sport, cet hiver, bougonna Lily lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur point de départ. C'était juste horrible…

Jason prit un peu d'avance sur Lily, avant de se remettre à marcher.

\- Ne dis pas ça d'un tel ton désespéré, grommela Jason. Ça me donnerait presque envie de ne pas rejoindre la Ligue. Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils ont trois heures d'entraînement sur balai chaque jour, et entre une et deux heures d'entraînements au sol ? Il faut vraiment que je me motive…

Lily éclata de rire.

\- J'oublie toujours la durée des entraînements des équipes officielles… Ce n'est pas de la rigolade !

\- Jamais avec le Quidditch, reconnut Jason.

C'était un constat que Lily avait déjà fait des années auparavant. Le Quidditch n'était pas une plaisanterie pour quelques sorciers. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement sérieux.

\- Au fait, enchaîna Lily, j'ai demandé à ma mère si ce qui se dit concernant la Ligue est vrai. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait effectivement des coupes budgétaires, mais ça ne va pas être un problème pour les contrats des nouveaux joueurs. Donc, tu vas arrêter de t'inquiéter, et tu vas rester positif. Ton premier match était super, et les années précédentes, les sélectionneurs t'ont forcément repéré. Donc, je suis certaine que cette année, tu vas recevoir une lettre, avec, à l'intérieur, une proposition de rejoindre une petite équipe qui te permettra de rejoindre la Ligue. Tu n'as qu'à attendre décembre, et tu verras, une lettre arrivera !

Jason, quelques pas en avant de Lily, secoua la tête, clairement amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu es d'un optimisme plutôt effrayant, lui expliqua Jason en se retournant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il faut bien, répondit tranquillement Lily. Dans ma famille, il arrive toujours des trucs graves. Mon père attire tous les problèmes quand il entre dans une pièce, ma mère est plutôt chanceuse de nature, mais vu qu'elle est mariée à mon père, elle en devient malchanceuse. Albus attire les catastrophes et ne sait pas comment gérer sa relation avec Faith, ce qui fait qu'il pense toujours avoir des problèmes dans sa vie, même s'il affirme à tout le monde que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Et suis-je obligée de parler de James et de sa dépression qui n'en est pas une, mais dont il n'arrive pas à se sortir ? termina d'un ton morne Lily. Alors, tu vois, dans ma famille, c'est assez bizarre, donc moi, je souris et je dis que tout va s'arranger. Y compris pour toi.

Elle sourit doucement à Jason, pour rassurer son air inquiet.

\- Lorsque je dis ça de cette façon, on a l'impression que je suis au bord de la dépression, mais pas du tout ! C'est un peu de fatigue. C'est le froid qui fait ça.

\- Et l'approche du match, non ? souffla Jason.

Lily prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Évidemment. Jason devait deviner cela, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour paraître confiante et pas angoissée à l'idée que le match était pour bientôt.

\- Et l'approche du match, grimaça-t-elle finalement. Mais n'en parlons pas. Après tout, tu es un adversaire, rit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Jason soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. La vérité, qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus de véritables adversaires depuis le jour où ils avaient décidé de devenir amis. Ils savaient que rien, dans leurs discussions, ne serait ensuite utilisé contre l'autre. C'était un accord muet, qu'ils n'allaient pas briser aujourd'hui.

En silence, ils traversèrent le terrain.

\- Il faudrait que je dégivre mon balai, aujourd'hui, murmura Lily.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, et donna un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. Elle grimaça lorsque ses orteils ne réussirent pas à faire plus qu'à se blesser contre le monticule glacé.

\- Oui, vraiment, souffla-t-elle. Sinon, ça va être une catastrophe pour le dernier entraînement.

\- Tu veux faire un dernier entraînement avant le match ? s'étonna-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux aller voler, et attraper le Vif, mais seule. Je laisse les joueurs se reposer. Mais si eux se reposent, moi je veux être sur le terrain, et pour ça, j'aurai besoin d'un balai en état de voler…

\- Tu veux encore t'entraîner à attraper le Vif d'Or ? Quoi, tu ne l'attrapes pas déjà assez durant les matchs ? plaisanta Jason.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais fait un entraînement de dernière minute pour t'assurer que tes réflexes étaient toujours au point ! s'insurgea Lily. Je suis même certaine que tu le fais plus souvent que moi.

Jason ne put que s'incliner devant la justesse de la réflexion.

\- Je te l'accorde, convint-il. Tu veux de l'aide ? Je sais qu'envoyer des balles de tennis, ou n'importe quelle autre balle, à soi-même, ce n'est pas bien facile… Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te les envoyer…

\- Euh, eh bien, en fait, je…

Lily hésita.

\- C'est qu'en fait, je préfère faire ça…

Elle aurait voulu expliquer à Jason que lui demander de l'aide pour cet entraînement en particulier, c'était tout simplement impossible. Lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Lui fournir des explications qui seraient satisfaisantes, et qui ne donneraient pas l'impression qu'elle le fuyait. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas la possibilité de faire ça.

Jason s'était arrêté, et lui faisait face – c'est pour cela qu'il fut le premier à voir le nouveau venu sur le stade. Lily, elle, devina la présence d'un intrus lorsqu'elle observa le visage de Jason se tendre, et elle sut qui c'était avant de se retourner, grâce à son adversaire et ami.

\- Avec Martell, je suppose ? compléta Jason.

Surprise par le ton glacial qu'il employait pour la première fois avec elle, Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Basile ? balbutia-t-elle. Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Pour unique réponse, Jason désigna du menton un point derrière Lily. Mue par la curiosité, elle se retourna vivement, pour voir qu'en effet, Basile s'approchait à pas lents, vérifiant à chaque nouvelle avancée qu'il n'avait pas posé le pied sur une plaque de verglas, et ne risquait donc pas une chute dont sa fierté ne se remettrait que difficilement, et uniquement parce qu'il n'aurait eu que deux spectateurs.

Ou une seule, puisque Jason prenait presque la fuite, à présent, comme le constata Lily lorsqu'elle voulut à nouveau lui faire face pour expliquer le malentendu, et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'éloignait vivement, sans un regard en arrière.

Maudissant les garçons et leurs réactions qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, Lily adressa un vif geste de la main à Basile pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu, et qu'ils se parleraient ensuite, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Jason, en prenant garde à ne pas glisser.

Elle le rattrapa lorsqu'il atteignait la bordure du stade. En sentant qu'elle était prête à se saisir de son bras, Jason cessa tout mouvement, et se retourna pour lui faire face, l'air mécontent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- À toi de me le dire, répliqua Lily. Tu es parti sans même me souhaiter une bonne journée.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour prouver ainsi au Serdaigle qu'elle était agacée, mais apparemment, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il haussa simplement un sourcil énervé, faisant perdre un peu plus de son calme à Lily.

\- Bonne journée, l'Éclair. Tu veux peut-être que je te souhaite de ne pas te perdre en retournant au château, aussi ? s'enquit Jason, sarcastique.

Il réussit même à glisser un ton d'humour dans sa voix, ce qui lui permit, inconsciemment, de calmer Lily. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

\- Ce serait sympa de ta part, oui, se moqua-t-elle.

Jason secoua doucement la tête, comme pour se moquer d'elle.

\- Non, en fait… Je sais que ça peut prêter à confusion, ce qui vient de se passer, murmura Lily. Je te dis que je veux m'entraîner à rattraper le Vif d'Or, que je ne veux pas le faire avec toi, et puis, là, Basile arrive… Mais je te jure que ça n'est qu'une coïncidence, d'accord ? Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir. Il l'a décidé tout seul. Et donc, je ne vais pas m'entraîner. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste que… je préfère faire ça seule.

Lorsqu'elle se tut et que Jason la sonda longuement, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'hésitation qui prouverait qu'elle mentait, Lily eut la désagréable impression que si Jason était de mauvaise humeur, ça n'avait pas uniquement à voir avec la possibilité qu'elle lui ait menti. Elle avait la sensation que, peut-être, Jason lui en voulait pour autre chose. Que Jason lui en voulait de la présence de Basile. Alors, elle se sentit obligée de clarifier ce point aussi.

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais dit à Basile de venir. Il est venu de lui-même. Ces moments ont toujours été les nôtres, et ceux de Raven, quand elle venait. Mais jamais je n'aurais dit à quelqu'un qui ne fait même pas du Quidditch de venir…

Jason souffla, légèrement soulagé d'entendre cela. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, Lily le voyait bien. Il était toujours contrarié, agacé contre elle, mais contre lui aussi. Et alors qu'elle pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre – Jason agacé contre elle, c'était encore du jamais vu ! – il la surprit. À nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Martell, au final ?

Lily recula d'un pas. Elle regarda Basile par-dessus son épaule, qui l'attendait patiemment, puis fixa Jason.

\- Basile ?

Lily hésita un bref instant, alors que Jason patientait.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu m'as dit que tu voulais apprendre à le connaître. J'ai cru que cela voulait dire que le sujet me concernait un peu, donc je te le demande, aujourd'hui : qu'est-ce que tu penses de Martell ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, dit Lily, légèrement confuse.

\- Tu passes tes journées avec lui, ou presque. Tu as bien dû te faire une certaine opinion, à force, insista Jason, la mâchoire tendue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question comme si ma réponse allait me condamner ? répliqua Lily en relevant le menton, les yeux pleins de défi.

\- Je ne fais pas ça, soupira Jason. Je veux simplement savoir.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre, le regard fuyant.

Ces derniers jours, après que le malentendu se soit dissipé avec Matt et Meredith, ces derniers n'avaient rien fait pour interférer lors des échanges de Lily et Basile. Ils les avaient même légèrement encouragés. C'était peu visible, mais c'était une amélioration considérable, quand deux semaines plus tôt, ils faisaient en sorte d'éloigner Basile de Lily. Effectivement, elle avait passé plus de temps avec lui, et oui, ça aurait dû suffire pour qu'elle se fasse une opinion. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, elle n'était même pas certaine que ça ait un lien avec Basile ou avec elle, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

Ce dont elle était sûre, en revanche, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait le loisir de penser uniquement à Basile, et à personne d'autre, elle faisait en sorte de penser à autre chose, pour n'avoir aucune obligation à se forger une opinion définitive, une de celles qu'elle pourrait donner à ceux qui, comme Jason, lui poseraient la fameuse question : qu'en était-il de Basile Martell ?

C'était une question qui effrayait légèrement Lily, et la réponse lui semblait encore plus angoissante.

Elle enfonça profondément ses mains au fond de ses poches, et baissa le regard, les joues soudainement brûlantes. Ça, elle le savait, c'était inhérent à la pensée de Basile, et à ces deux questions. C'était un aveu, finalement, même si elle refusait de le voir ainsi. Pourtant, c'était exactement ça : un aveu, une réponse à la question de Jason.

Elle inspira profondément, puis leva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Je l'apprécie bien. Plus que bien, même, confessa-t-elle.

Elle crut un instant qu'elle avait imaginé avoir parlé, ou bien qu'elle l'avait fait si faiblement que Jason n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas mine de l'avoir entendue, n'avait aucune réaction, ne fronçait pas les sourcils, ne clignait pas des yeux… Rien. Comme si elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Comme s'il était pétrifié, comme s'il était immobilisé, stupéfixé. Et puis, lentement, au bout d'une longue minute, il cligna des yeux, et, sans regarder Lily et d'une voix étrangement rauque, comme celle d'une personne qui n'aurait pas parlé depuis des heures, des jours, des mois, il dit :

\- D'accord.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il hocha la tête, les traits à la fois crispés de colère et affaissés d'une peine que Lily ne connaissait pas.

\- Tant mieux. S'il en vaut la peine…, murmura à peine distinctement Jason.

\- Je crois que oui…

\- Alors tant mieux, murmura Jason. Bonne journée, l'Éclair.

\- Bonne journée, le Vif…

En le regardant s'éloigner, Lily pensa très sincèrement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jason Seek, et que si elle avait cherché un peu, elle aurait compris quel était le problème. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Basile était venu la voir jusque sur le terrain de Quidditch, et elle n'allait pas gaspiller le temps qu'elle passait avec lui en songeant aux sautes d'humeurs de l'attrapeur des Serdaigle. Elle fit donc demi-tour, rejoignant son camarade de Gryffondor, en se disant que si le comportement de Jason était étrange, ses questions avaient au moins eu le mérite de l'aider à faire le point sur ce qu'elle pensait de Basile, et même sur ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement ressentir. Elle penserait à remercier Jason, un jour où il serait de bonne humeur.

…

Lily regarda l'heure sur le réveil de miss Sombre. Satisfaite de l'heure, et estimant qu'elle pouvait se permettre une petite discussion avec James avant d'aller se coucher, elle sortit de sous son matelas, où se dissimulait un nombre incroyable d'objets, le miroir qui lui permettait de communiquer avec son frère. Elle souffla le prénom de celui-ci sur la surface lisse, et une minute plus tard, le visage de James apparut.

Elle nota immédiatement le changement d'état de James. Au contraire de la dernière fois, il avait les yeux pétillants, et les joues rouges, comme celles d'une personne ayant trop ri.

\- Salut, petite sœur ! Comment vas-tu ?

Même sa voix était enthousiaste. Lily retint un soupir de soulagement. James était, aujourd'hui, dans un bon jour. Elle croisa les doigts, et émit le souhait que cela puisse durer plus d'une journée. Elle avait conscience qu'elle se faisait des illusions, mais elle préférait tout tenter.

\- Je suis stressée, répondit Lily. Mais toi, tu as l'air d'aller bien !

\- C'est grâce à moi ! s'exclama Albus en apparaissant derrière James et en posant son menton sur le crâne de son frère. Je l'ai fait sortir. Avec Faith, clarifia-t-il. On est allés tous les trois dans un pub, et figure-toi qu'il s'est amusé. Incroyable, pas vrai ?

Albus éclata de rire, et Lily en fit de même, principalement parce que James souriait, et ne se renfrognait pas alors qu'on évoquait la mélancolie avec qui il partageait habituellement ses journées.

\- Moquez-vous ! Mais je te rappelle, Al, que si je suis d'aussi bonne humeur, c'est grâce aux catastrophes que tu as commises toute la soirée…

Lily rit, contente de les voir aussi joyeux. Alors qu'Albus rappelait à James qu'il avait promis de ne pas mentionner une seule fois ce fait pour les trois prochaines semaines, durée pour laquelle Albus avait accepté de faire le ménage chez son frère, Lily se surprit à croire qu'elle était avec eux, dans l'appartement de James. Elle aurait voulu sortir de Poudlard, quitter l'école sans se retourner, et ne pas y remettre les pieds. Que tout soit fini. Elle n'avait pas envie de vivre ça. Aucune envie de continuer à sentir le stress qui la rongeait, aucune envie de se dire que demain, lorsqu'elle se lèverait, tous les regards seraient posés sur elle et qu'au moindre faux pas, les « On te l'avait bien dit » résonneraient jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles en bourdonnent.

Seulement, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et Lily le sut à l'instant où ses frères cessèrent de se chamailler pour retrouver des airs sérieux et se concentrer sur elle.

\- Tu nous appelles parce que tu es stressée, pas vrai ? grimaça Albus.

En réponse, Lily lui renvoya sa grimace.

\- On se doutait un peu que ça arriverait, dit James. C'est normal, après tout. Il s'agit de ton premier match en tant que capitaine, et avec les déboires de début d'année, on peut comprendre que ton stress soit au maximum…

Lily ne répondit rien à cela. Il était certain que son stress était maximal, et elle avait beau tout faire pour ne pas y penser, le simple fait de se dire qu'elle était capitaine lui nouait l'estomac. Cela dit, à bien y réfléchir, elle préférait que son estomac soit noué plutôt que d'avoir envie de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait mangé – et bien plus.

\- Tu vas tous les écraser, petite sœur ! lui assura Albus.

Lily soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Al, et tu le sais très bien. L'attrapeur des Serpentard ne fait pas le poids. Il est lent, et ne verrait pas le Vif d'Or, même si on le lui mettait sous les yeux. Et s'il le voyait tout de même, il ne pourrait pas l'attraper, à moins qu'on le lui mette dans les mains. Non, ce qui me fait plus peur, c'est l'équipe dans son ensemble. Je ne suis pas sûre que la cohésion des Gryffondor soit encore assez bonne pour un match…

En fait, Lily était même certaine que ce n'était pas le cas. Sally jouait de son côté, sauf si on lui rappelait à intervalles réguliers qu'il y avait deux autres poursuiveuses avec elle. Seulement, Lily ne pourrait pas le lui dire, demain, lors du match. Gavin se décalait toujours trop sur la gauche, et Lily savait que les poursuiveurs de Serpentard le verraient en moins de vingt minutes. Quant aux batteurs, elle avait plutôt confiance en eux, mais elle n'était pas certaine que Samantha serait capable de tenir tout un match, si celui-ci devait durer longtemps – son endurance laissait encore à désirer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Lily, la rassura James d'une voix douce.

\- C'est certain. Les Serpentard vont perdre, et toute l'école verra que tu as bien fait de changer toute la dynamique de ton équipe, ajouta Albus.

Lily sourit faiblement.

\- J'aimerais bien que vous veniez, demain…

En disant cela, elle réalisa à quel point cette demande était surréaliste, et puérile. Bien sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de revenir dans l'école pour un simple match entre élèves. Les seuls qui viendraient et qui n'appartenaient pas à l'école seraient des sélectionneurs.

Le simple fait de savoir que des professionnels du Quidditch seraient présents le lendemain, au cours du match auquel elle participerait en tant que capitaine, renoua le ventre de Lily avec violence. Presqu'immédiatement, la douleur disparut, mais des nausées violentes l'assommèrent alors.

\- Waouh, siffla Albus. Tu viens de passer par toute une palette de couleurs de visage, c'était plutôt impressionnant…

Lily aurait souhaité lui lancer un regard noir, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Albus, qui se garda toutefois de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant. James, après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à sa sœur, décida d'agir en tant que frère aîné responsable.

\- Albus, arrête de l'embêter. Lily, je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, cela te ferait du bien, et ça t'empêcherait de penser au match.

Elle aurait voulu protester, mais James avait raison. Même si elle détestait le dire, son frère la connaissait bien, et il savait que si elle allait se coucher maintenant, elle serait en forme le lendemain pour le match de Quidditch.

\- Très bien, soupira Lily. Merci pour le conseil… et pour la discussion.

\- De rien, répondirent Albus et James.

\- Et n'oublie pas de nous faire un compte-rendu détaillé, demain ! exigea James avant de couper la communication.

Lily hocha la tête, même si son frère ne pouvait plus la voir. Elle glissa son miroir sous le matelas puis se glissa sous ses couvertures, avant d'ôter ses lunettes.

Plus qu'une nuit de sommeil.

Plus qu'un petit-déjeuner.

Et elle serait sur le terrain.

Doux Merlin.

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le matin du match, Lily eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. À dire vrai, le ciel était toujours noir, et un coup d'œil sur le réveil de Miss Sombre après avoir mis ses lunettes sur son nez lui confirma qu'elle venait de gâcher trente précieuses minutes de sommeil. Elle soupira, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à songer au match qui aurait bientôt lieu. Aussitôt, son estomac se tordit violemment, ses mains tremblèrent, et elle se maudit copieusement de ne pas avoir refusé le poste de capitaine. Si elle n'avait été qu'une simple joueuse, il n'y aurait eu aucun stress. Seulement une vague angoisse à l'idée d'être sur le terrain pour l'affrontement que tous connaissaient et appréhendaient, celui des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait rendre son insigne à la fin de ce match. Cela lui éviterait des douleurs dues au stress lors des prochaines rencontres.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, avant de finalement se décider à se préparer. Elle enfila sa tenue de Quidditch pour les matchs, qu'elle gardait toujours dans son dortoir, puis descendit dans la salle commune. Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, qu'on lui faisait des signes de la main, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas être déconcentrée. Elle se dirigea comme une automate jusqu'à la Grande Salle, évitant les pièges sur sa route par automatisme, preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle connaissait parfaitement le château et qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin d'aide pour s'y repérer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle eut la sensation qu'à la fois, tous les élèves la regardaient et, qu'en même temps, aucun ne la regardait. Comme si elle était intéressante, et qu'à la fois, elle était insignifiante. L'une comme l'autre des possibilités la terrifiait.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, le plus loin possible du passage des élèves, pour être certaine qu'elle n'aurait personne dans son dos. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sally Sloper était déjà là, Samantha Dubois aussi, et Gavin Crivey ainsi que Marcus O'Neil. Il ne manquait plus que Cleo Abercrombie et Juliet Sloper.

Ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses deux joueuses, elles allaient arriver. Elle devait se concentrer sur elle-même. Même si ça lui semblait improbable, à l'heure actuelle, elle devait songer à elle uniquement. Cela commençait entre autre par son petit-déjeuner.

Et le simple fait de penser que de la nourriture pouvait entrer dans son corps lui donna une nausée plus violente que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà ressenties. Elle remplit tout de même son assiette de tout ce qu'elle trouvait à portée de mains, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Elle se contenta de fixer longuement la nourriture.

Elle la regardait toujours lorsque quelqu'un s'installa en face d'elle. Elle leva rapidement les yeux, puis les rabaissa.

\- Salut, Basile.

\- Salut… Tu comptes manger, à un moment ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Lily grimaça, en espérant que cela puisse passer pour un sourire, mais l'expression de Basile lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué.

\- Tu dois manger, Lily, lui dit-il doucement. Potter l'Éclair n'est pas devenue Potter l'Éclair en allant sur le terrain le ventre vide, lui rappela-t-il.

Cette fois, le sourire de Lily fut presque sincère, et Basile se pencha un peu vers elle.

\- Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile, et que tu dois être particulièrement stressée, mais tu dois passer au-dessus de cela pour montrer à tout le monde que tu as bien fait de faire ce que tu as fait, et que tes choix en tant que capitaine étaient les bons. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

\- Je crois que oui…, murmura Lily. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que mon estomac accepte de garder quoi que ce soit.

La grimace de Basile était éloquente, et Lily songea qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder pour elle cette image peu valorisante. Elle rougit furieusement, ce qui fit disparaître le trouble de Basile. Il tendit le bras, et poussa l'assiette de la jeune fille un peu plus vers elle.

\- Mange un peu, l'encouragea-t-il.

Lily se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas faim, ou, plutôt, elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Malheureusement, son estomac gargouilla à ce moment même, convainquant ainsi Basile d'insister encore un peu. Et, chose étrange et inédite, Lily écouta Basile. Elle écoutait les autres, bien sûr, mais généralement, lorsque la discussion portait en partie sur le Quidditch, elle ne faisait confiance qu'à de très rares personnes… dont Basile ne faisait pas partie. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Elle prit sa fourchette, et se mit à manger, arrachant un sourire à Basile, qui lui confirmait qu'elle faisait bien de manger, surtout que les autres joueurs avaient presque terminé de se nourrir, et qu'à ce rythme-là, elle serait en retard sur eux. Or, être la capitaine et être en retard n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Au fur et à mesure des bouchées que prenait la jeune fille, le sourire de Basile se faisait plus éblouissant.

La grimace dégoûtée à Jason, à la table des Serdaigle, lui déformait les traits, mais ça, Lily ne le remarqua même pas.

Elle était plutôt concentrée sur Basile qui réussissait à lui faire oublier le stress d'avant-match.

…

Du haut de son balai, Lily réussissait à garder son calme, malgré tout. Malgré les erreurs stupides qu'avaient commises les Trois Mousquetaires, malgré Gavin qui n'arrêtait pas de se déporter à gauche, malgré Marcus qui avait réussi à rater un Cognard en début de match, Cognard qui avait terminé sa course contre le coude de Lily. Samantha était la seule qui n'avait pas laissé la pression la submerger, et ça, Lily n'allait pas le pardonner à ses coéquipiers.

Ou, plutôt, elle n'allait pas se pardonner d'avoir commis cette erreur aussi stupide de les préparer aussi mal à ce premier match.

Gryffondor était largement mené. Ce n'était pas irrattrapable, mais c'était déjà bien assez, et Gryffondor ne s'en sortirait avec dignité que si elle réussissait à attraper le Vif d'Or avant Liechmann qui, apparemment, avait fait de gros progrès sur son jeu depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Dire que l'année dernière, il peinait à grimper sur son balai dans le bon sens…

Lily serra les dents, et laissa le vent la déporter légèrement de sa trajectoire initiale, évitant ainsi un Cognard. Gryffondor encaissa au même moment un nouveau but, et elle refréna l'envie de fermer les yeux. Le Vif d'Or. Elle devait se concentrer sur le Vif d'Or.

Quatre-vingt-dix points à trente, ce n'était rien. Elle pouvait encore rattraper ça. Elle allait le faire, même.

Elle se remit en quête du Vif d'Or, profitant de s'approcher de la zone des buts pour faire comprendre à Gavin qu'il devait arrêter de tant se déporter sur la gauche, et qu'il ferait mieux de couvrir tous les anneaux. Le message parut passer. En tout cas, il arrêta le Souafle suivant, au grand soulagement de Lily. Celui d'après, en revanche, il le laissa passer.

Les poursuiveuses étaient totalement dépassées. Pourtant, Lily avait cru que Sally et Juliet, cousines qui avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble, seraient capables de créer une dynamique dans laquelle elles incluraient Cleo. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et Sally fatiguait, Lily le notait. Elle qui croyait que la plus âgée serait celle qui serait la plus endurante, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Elle essayait de retirer du positif de ce match, et elle réussit même à se dire qu'au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, les joueurs prenaient conscience de leurs erreurs, puisque Gavin réussissait à se concentrer sur tous les anneaux, et que Cleo marqua un nouveau but, permettant de monter le score à quarante du côté des Gryffondor.

Seulement, cela n'était pas suffisant, réalisa Lily lorsque Patterson marqua le onzième but des Serpentard.

Elle devait vraiment trouver le Vif d'Or.

Ou Gryffondor allait se faire laminer, et tous ne cesseraient de lui reprocher les choix qu'elle avait faits pour son équipe.

Le point fort des Serpentard était l'attaque. Ils la maîtrisaient à la perfection, et c'était ainsi qu'ils gardaient un certain avantage lors du championnat de Poudlard. Ils étaient capables d'être un danger pour les équipes qui avaient un bon attrapeur parce que, s'ils n'en possédaient pas, eux savaient marquer. Lily voyait bien qu'ils s'étaient encore améliorés depuis l'année précédente.

Dans un élan de masochisme, Lily focalisa son attention sur le commentateur, pour savoir ce qui se disait.

\- Serpentard domine largement la rencontre, et les Gryffondor sont totalement dépassés par ce qui se passe sur le terrain. Du côté des…

Lily oublia la voix du commentateur. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'écouter. Elle continua sa recherche du Vif d'Or, grimaçant lorsque les deux buts suivants des Serpentard se suivirent à même pas cinq minutes d'intervalle.

Lily se força à respirer profondément, et elle se surprit en train de prier pour trouver rapidement le Vif. Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle était bien meilleure que Liechmann, elle le savait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à le prouver.

Le quatorzième but de Serpentard la laissa de marbre.

Elle venait de repérer le Vif d'Or.

\- Potter a vu le Vif ! entendit-elle lorsqu'elle descendit en piqué vers la petite boule dorée.

Elle oublia tout, pendant une fraction de secondes. Elle oublia de regarder où étaient les Cognards, elle ne songea pas à se demander si le nouveau but qui venait d'être inscrit était pour les Serpentard ou pour les Gryffondor. Elle se concentra uniquement sur la petite balle dorée, la petite balle qui lui permettrait d'éviter à Gryffondor une défaite lourde, honteuse et douloureuse, qui resterait gravée jusqu'à la fin de l'année dans la mémoire de chacun. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas de ça.

La défaite de Gryffondor ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, songea-t-elle en attrapant la balle et en entendant les cris de soulagement de la tribune des Gryffondor.

Sa défaite en tant que capitaine, en revanche, risquait d'être ancrée dans l'esprit de chacun pour un long moment.

…

Le silence dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor était tel qu'une personne non avertie y pénétrant aurait pu croire que l'équipe venait de perdre son premier match. Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. Ils avaient gagné. L'humeur n'était pas à la fête pour la simple raison que les sept joueurs avaient totalement conscience que cette victoire n'était pas réellement méritée. Ils auraient pu faire bien mieux.

Ils auraient dû faire bien mieux.

Lily inspira profondément. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, les fixa quelques instants, avant de se lever précautionneusement.

\- Il n'y aura pas de débriefing aujourd'hui.

La tension et la colère dans sa voix étaient perceptibles par tous, et ils tressaillirent sous le choc d'entendre ces deux humeurs dans le ton de leur capitaine. Elle n'était pas réputée pour perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, mais les joueurs se doutaient que si le débriefing n'avait pas lieu le jour même de leur match, c'était parce que Lily Potter ne se sentait pas en mesure de le faire sans perdre son sang-froid. La victoire aurait dû être plus facile, les erreurs idiotes n'auraient pas dû être commises. Et pourtant, elles le furent.

\- On se voit demain, à vingt heures, sur le terrain, ajouta Lily. Et vous avez intérêt à avoir songé à vos erreurs du jour, parce que tous, vous allez devoir me les rapporter. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Sur ces mots, Lily se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires.

\- Je vous laisse refermer, termina-t-elle.

Et elle se moqua totalement que des personnes soient dans son dos. Elle avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

À peine était-elle dehors qu'une grande fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle voulait parler de ce match catastrophique, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler avec quelqu'un qui analyserait chacune des erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire en tant que capitaine. Elle voulait mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait raté dans les entraînements, sans que la personne qui l'écouterait lui fasse le reproche qu'elle aurait dû prévoir de telles lacunes dans sa stratégie. Elle voulait revivre ce match, mais au calme. Pas avec des personnes qui tenteraient de lui remonter le moral. Pas avec Meredith, pas avec Matt, pas avec Louis ou Hugo, pas avec ses frères ou ses parents. Et pas avec Jason. Pas alors qu'il l'avait supportée dans sa décision, et qu'elle prouvait que cette décision était mauvaise.

Elle voulait une oreille attentive, rien de plus. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Quidditch.

\- Eh, Lily…

Elle se retourna vivement. À côté de la porte des vestiaires se tenait Basile. Il lui sourit maladroitement, et Lily essaya de lui rendre son sourire, sans y parvenir totalement.

\- Je me doute que ça ne va pas trop, murmura Basile.

\- On fait aller, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Même moi, je ne te crois pas, c'est pour dire à quel point tu as l'air mal…

Lily étouffa un rire amer.

\- Ce match était nul. À oublier…

\- Non… Tu n'as pas envie de l'oublier, j'en suis certain, murmura Basile.

À nouveau, elle haussa les épaules. Il l'avait bien cernée, mais elle n'allait pas le lui avouer.

\- Tu veux en discuter ? proposa Basile. On pourrait aller rejoindre Meredith, et Matt, et…

\- Non, le coupa Lily.

Basile se tut immédiatement.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler avec trop de monde, expliqua Lily.

\- Oh… Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu veux que…

Basile se tut et regarda autour de lui, apparemment gêné par ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- On peut en parler que tous les deux, si tu le souhaites, lui proposa-t-il rapidement.

Aussitôt, il rougit, mais Lily ne le remarqua même pas.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'effectivement, Basile était certainement l'oreille attentive dont elle avait affreusement besoin. Elle rougit à cette simple pensée, avant de hocher la tête, son visage se fendant d'un sourire.

\- Oui, on peut faire ça… Mais on reste dehors. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune, et entendre les reproches, les murmures, et toutes les paroles désagréables ou pleines de compassion qui vont m'être faites…

Compréhensif, Basile hocha la tête, et rejoignit Lily en deux enjambées. Il glissa son bras sous celui de la jeune fille, et lui désigna les gradins. C'était encore l'endroit où ils seraient le mieux installés pour leur discussion.

Lentement, ils s'y dirigèrent. Aussi lentement qu'ils réalisaient que ce contact avec l'autre ne leur déplaisait certainement pas.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bon, j'ai oublié de le faire la semaine dernière, donc je vais le faire immédiatement cette fois : merci **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour les corrections hebdomadaires ! Surtout que vu son emploi du temps actuel, c'est un peu un miracle qu'elle trouve le temps de le faire._

 _Sinon, merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos superbes reviews ! Et d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, je m'en vais faire les réponses aux reviews des anonymes :_

 ** _titietrominet,_** _sache que l'envie de prendre Jason dans tes bras est totalement naturelle, et même plutôt saine, ah ah ! C'est Jason, quoi ;). Moi-même, j'ai du mal à écrire qu'il s'intéresse à Lily. J'ai plutôt envie qu'il s'intéresse à moi, vois-tu ! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est généralement Meredith qui gagne à la bataille explosive ; Matt aime trop voir les cartes exploser, et Lily se laisse facilement distraire ;)... Merci pour ta review :)_

 ** _Curieuse,_** _tout d'abord, bienvenue ! Parce que je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà croisées ? Aucun souci pour une seule et même review, surtout que te répondre sur_ Invisible _aurait été plutôt compliqué, maintenant que sa publication est terminée. Alooors, une trilogie concernant Albus et Faith... Je comprends ton raisonnement, c'est vrai que ça serait logique ;). Seulement, je n'ai pas tant l'imagination pour cela. Et puis, pour être honnête, ça serait bien trop fatigant à écrire. Faith et Albus passent leur temps à se disputer ! Ils ne savent communiquer que cette façon, c'est horrible ! Du coup, écrire toute une histoire sur eux serait vraiment trop, trop lourd. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire, malheureusement. Pour entamer la deuxième partie de ta review, je te rassure, je suis plutôt rassurée de voir des choses qui te dérangent, parce que j'aurais peur sinon, si tout te convenait ^^ Je vais essayer de répondre à ce que je peux répondre. Pour être honnête, euuuuh... Je n'ai jamais été capable de mettre Scorpius dans une maison, dans_ Invisible _^^'. Le fait que tu sois la première à le remarquer m'étonne, mais voilà, hum. Pas le plus beau moment de ma vie. Je pense quand même qu'il est à Serpentard ; mais Poufsouffle lui convient aussi tout à fait ;) ! Donc là, pour le coup, c'est du choix du lecteur. Il me semble que pour Albus, il est dit qu'il était à Gryffondor, mais peut-être que non ? Là, je t'avoue que je doute. Quant aux capitaines, il est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément appuyé, et que je ne rappelle pas leur maison, parce que j'avais peur que ce soit un peu lourd, vu la distance qui est prise avec eux dès le début de l'histoire. Mais je vois que ça peut embrouiller, donc je ferai en sorte de le rappeler plus clairement dans un prochain chapitre :) Pour le temps qui passe, là, je ne peux rien te dire, à part que c'est le point de vue des personnages, et qu'il faut s'adapter avec eux, du coup ^^' Quant aux anagrammes, bah... pareil, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, si ce n'est qu'un anagramme, ce n'est jamais simple à résoudre ;) ! Merci pour cette loooongue review, à laquelle j'ai longuement répondu, du coup..._

 _Bon, revenons-en à ce chapitre ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout ne va pas ultra bien dans l'équipe des Gryffondor. Leur premier match ne s'est pas super bien passé, et évidemment, c'est Basile qui vient en parler à Lily le premier... Là, j'en connais plus d'une qui vont sauter au plafond (mais il est interdit de trop se plaindre de Basile dans vos reviews, j'ai souvent envie de me taper la tête contre les murs quand j'écris sur lui, ne retournons donc pas le couteau dans la plaie ^^)_

 _Je ne crois pas avoir autre chose à vous dire, je vais donc vous laisser là-dessus. Ah, si, simplement ! Je ne serai pas en France les deux prochaines semaines, pour la publication des chapitres ; mais elle aura toutefois bien lieu ! Seulement, il y aura peut-être un décalage pour vous, à cause du décalage horaire. Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Moi, je vais me regarder un petit film, au lieu de travailler, ah ah !_


	14. Une compagnie insistante

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Une compagnie insistante.**

\- Snargalouf, dit Lily à la Grosse Dame.

D'un hochement de tête, le portrait lui confirma que le mot de passe n'avait pas changé, et Lily put entrer dans la Salle Commune. Comme elle s'y attendait, et comme c'était le cas depuis déjà une dizaine de jours, lorsqu'elle entra, le silence se fit, et les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Lily tenta de ne pas grimacer, mais bien malgré elle, ses traits se déformèrent. Depuis la fin du match, c'était pareil. Tous murmuraient sur son passage, et ses choix en tant que capitaine étaient remis en question. Certes, Gryffondor avait remporté le match, mais uniquement parce qu'elle, qui appartenait à l'ancienne équipe montée par Beng et qu'elle avait tant critiquée, avait attrapé le Vif d'Or. C'était une preuve suffisante, pour la majorité des Gryffondor, pour dire que les méthodes de Beng étaient plus efficaces que celles de Lily, qui acceptait sans broncher les critiques émises. C'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas perdre son calme, de ne pas s'énerver, de ne pas lâcher prise.

Elle traversa la pièce en répondant au salut de ses cousins. Ils avaient essayé de discuter avec elle, de la rassurer, mais Lily n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle avait besoin d'oublier ce match, et de se concentrer sur celui qui viendrait bien assez rapidement, et qui les confronterait aux Serdaigle. Louis et Hugo ne voulaient que l'aider, c'était certain, mais ils n'étaient pas ceux dont avait besoin Lily, en ce moment. En fait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rassurée. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, avec ce match. Elle avait essayé de le faire comprendre à tout le monde, mais personne ne voulait la croire, aussi tentait-elle d'éviter au mieux les personnes qui n'avaient qu'une envie : lui parler du match des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard.

Elle grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles, et entra dans celui des sixième année. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Miss Sombre était là, assise sur son lit, le nez dans son livre de Potions. Elle leva la tête en voyant Lily.

\- Ah. Salut, Potter.

Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Lily, ce que cette dernière trouvait étrange. Qui donc pouvait attendre miss Sombre ? Certainement pas Meredith, et elle doutait que Callie McTomy et miss Sombre soient assez proches pour passer du temps ensemble dans le dortoir.

\- Salut, Glitters. Tu avances le projet de Misenpot ? demanda Lily par pure politesse.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, demander cela outrepassait les relations qu'elle entretenait avec miss Sombre. Cette dernière lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Non, dit-elle simplement.

Lily hocha la tête. Le ton de miss Sombre laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion, et Lily n'avait pas prévu de la forcer. Elle n'avait rien à dire à miss Sombre.

Lily alla jusqu'à son lit, et fouilla dans sa malle à la recherche d'un magazine de Quidditch. Elle devait le faire passer à Jason, mais l'avait totalement oublié.

\- Eh, au fait, Potter…

\- Quoi ? grommela Lily.

\- Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang viendront avec une semaine de retard, cette année, lui dit miss Sombre.

Lily tourna lentement la tête vers sa camarade de dortoir qui, elle, ne la regardait même pas. Comment savait-elle que cette information intéresserait la jeune fille ? Normalement, personne n'était censé remarquer de façon flagrante dont elle et ses cousins se mettaient à l'écart de tout le monde.

Miss Sombre ne la regardait même pas. Elle avait lancé ça comme si c'était naturel d'en parler avec Lily, qui se demandait même comment sa camarade de dortoir pouvait connaître cette information.

\- Merci.

La fille aux cheveux noirs se contenta de hausser les épaules. Refusant d'essayer de comprendre le mystère que représentait Abby Glitters, Lily soupira et repartit dans la salle commune, se dirigeant cette fois vers ses cousins, afin de leur rapporter ce que venait de lui apprendre miss Sombre.

\- Mince, souffla Hugo en entendant cela. C'est la semaine où on a trois devoirs, expliqua-t-il à Lily.

\- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle. Mais vous ne pourrez pas réviser à la bibliothèque…

\- Non, mais…

Louis fit signe à Hugo de se taire, désignant les autres élèves qui les écoutaient attentivement. Ils baissèrent d'un ton, peu désireux que la rumeur disant que les Potter et les Weasley évitaient toujours les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons se répande.

\- La Salle sur Demande nous a déjà fourni des livres, rappela Hugo. Peut-être que cette fois aussi…

\- J'espère bien, parce que si je rends à Teddy un devoir aussi mauvais que la dernière fois, vous pouvez être certains que je serai debout, au fond de la pièce, pour le mariage, grimaça Louis, pour qui cette éventualité était inimaginable.

Lily sourit, et secoua doucement la tête, imitée aussitôt par Hugo.

\- Bon. Je vais vous laisser, je dois donner ce magazine au Vif, dit-elle.

Elle voulut s'éloigner, mais Louis la retint par le poignet. Surprise, Lily l'observa. C'était la première fois que son cousin la retenait aussi vivement. D'habitude, il se contentait de la héler dans un couloir. Presque jamais il allait jusqu'au contact physique. D'ailleurs, il dut se rendre compte que sa réaction était inhabituelle, car il relâcha le poignet de sa cousine.

\- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il. C'est juste que… est-ce que tu pourrais être sympa avec Jason ?

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Sympa ? Je suis toujours sympa avec le Vif.

\- Je sais bien, mais…

Louis se tut. Il chercha ses mots un moment, avant de regarder Hugo, en quête d'aide. Hugo soupira.

\- Disons que… En ce moment, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Martell, et…

\- Quel est le lien entre Basile et le Vif ?

\- J'y viens, la calma Hugo. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Martell, mais quand il n'est pas là, tu vas voir Jason. C'est un peu… ça donne l'impression que…

Ce fut à son tour de se taire.

\- On a l'impression que tu n'utilises Jason que pour combler tes moments de solitude, termina Louis sur le ton de la confidence. Et on sait que tu n'as pas envie que l'école ait cette impression. Donc sois sympa, et ne lui donne pas l'impression qu'il n'est là que pour t'empêcher d'être seule plus de deux minutes.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est lui qui a dit une chose pareille ?

Ses cousins secouèrent la tête.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ?

\- C'est l'impression générale, Lily, et c'est pour ça qu'on t'en parle. Fais juste attention. On ne dit rien de plus…, murmura Hugo.

Hugo et Louis échangèrent un dernier regard, et sans aucune autre considération pour leur cousine, retournèrent aux discussions qu'ils avaient avec leurs amis avant qu'elle ne vienne les interrompre. Lily se mordit la lèvre, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir dire par-là, mais quand elle remarqua que Louis était en pleine discussion avec Julie Frawn, et qu'Hugo semblait captivé par une conversation sur les échecs, elle n'osa pas, et préféra quitter la salle commune. C'est uniquement sur la route qui la menait au point de rendez-vous avec Jason qu'elle réfléchit à ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire.

Elle avait toujours passé du temps avec Jason. De quoi est-ce que se mêlaient les élèves de Poudlard, aujourd'hui, en voyant dans leurs moments passés ensemble du simple intérêt pour Lily ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à passer du temps avec Jason, à part celui de partager un bon moment avec un ami passionné de Quidditch, et qui voulait en faire son métier. En étant une Potter, elle savait ce que cela signifiait d'être observée à chaque instant, et critiquée pour tous les gestes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Mais de là à ce qu'on critique même ses amitiés, c'était bien la première fois, et elle espérait aussi que ça serait la dernière. Elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser tout Poudlard critiquer ses moindres faits et gestes.

C'est armée, une nouvelle fois, de cette résolution qu'elle retrouva Jason.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas contre qui tu es en colère, mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas être cette personne ! plaisanta-t-il en faisant de la place sur la table où il s'était installé.

Lily soupira dramatiquement.

\- Je me demande si, dans cette école, les élèves font parfois autre chose que se mêler de la vie des autres…

\- Tu sais bien que non, ricana Jason.

Il regarda autour d'eux. Les tables voisines étaient toutes occupées, et Lily, suivant le regard de son ami, se rembrunit. Évidemment, tous les élèves les regardaient, et certains arboraient même un sourire moqueur en regardant Lily – des élèves de Serpentard et Poufsouffle, principalement. La jeune fille serra les dents, la défaite encore bien trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'elle réussisse à passer au-dessus de celle-ci.

\- Lily ? souffla Jason.

C'était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était toujours au bon moment. Toujours lorsque Lily en avait besoin. La gorge nouée par les regrets de n'avoir pas su préparer au mieux l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle releva la tête, repoussant ses lunettes qui menaçaient de tomber.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? proposa Jason doucement.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu dire non. Ça aurait été donner satisfaction à tout Poudlard que de s'éloigner. Elle leur aurait montré qu'elle ne supportait pas les regards moqueurs, les sourires condescendants, les murmures à peine voilés qui s'élevaient sur son passage. Elle aurait voulu relever la tête, et dire à tout le monde qu'elle se moquait de leurs avis.

Seulement, elle ne s'en moquait pas. Et ça aussi, c'était difficile à accepter. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle pourrait passer au-dessus des critiques des uns et des autres, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ferait partie de ces personnes qui se moquaient du jugement des autres, et aujourd'hui, elle réalisait que, comme la quasi-totalité de la population, elle avait mal lorsque l'opinion générale la rabaissait.

Alors, honteusement, elle hocha la tête.

\- On y va, dit tranquillement Jason en se levant.

Il remballa ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, et se mit au niveau de Lily, qui ne bougeait pas. Il la leva rapidement, la prit par le coude, et la fit sortir de la salle.

\- Arrête de regarder où tu marches, la reprit Jason alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Tu connais ce château mieux que personne, à part peut-être Peeves, donc n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu cherches un éventuel piège sur ta route. Tu évites simplement le regard des autres…

\- Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, je le sais très bien, persifla Lily en rougissant furieusement, mais en réussissant tout de même à lever les yeux. Et toi, tu me tiens le coude pour éviter que je m'éloigne ?

Ce fut au tour de Jason de rougir. Il ôta précipitamment sa main du bras de Lily, et enfonça profondément ses deux mains dans ses poches, comme craignant qu'en les laissant hors de ses vêtements, elles cherchent à nouveau à toucher Lily.

Lily soupira.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'enquit-elle lorsqu'il fut clair pour elle que Jason les menait à un endroit précis.

\- Patience ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et puis, toi qui connais si bien le château, tu ne devrais pas déjà t'en douter ? se moqua-t-il.

La plaisanterie ne prit pas, et Lily garda obstinément le silence, les traits tendus. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le droit de se détendre. Elle n'avait plus ce droit depuis que son équipe avait aussi lamentablement joué leur dernier match.

\- Jason, sérieusement…, soupira Lily.

Dans ce moment, rien qu'entre eux deux, il n'y avait pas de Quidditch qui entrait en ligne de compte, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de dispute. Alors, Lily abandonnait le surnom de Jason, abandonnait son nom de famille, et l'appelait naturellement par son prénom. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, c'était plus qu'une simple amitié entre deux élèves de Poudlard qui les liait. C'était l'envie de remonter le moral à l'autre, et c'était déjà très différent de la banale amitié.

\- On y est presque, lui assura-t-il. Mais avant qu'on y arrive, dis-moi… Est-ce que tu connais un seul sorcier important qui n'a jamais fait d'erreur ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Un cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Maintenant ? Tu veux que je m'endorme debout ? rit-elle.

Jason étouffa un rire en secouant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, surtout que je m'en voudrais de te réveiller, et que je n'aurais pas envie de te porter jusqu'à ton dortoir. Allez, réponds-moi.

Lily soupira, puis prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Non…, finit-elle par dire. Mais je ne vois pas où tout ça nous mène.

\- À la salle des trophées, lui apprit Jason, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Inconsciemment, Lily sourit. Elle se rappelait d'avoir entendu une Serpentard de son année, en cours de Potions, dire que Jason Seek avait un sourire à « tomber par terre », qui l'empêchait de penser correctement dès le moment où Jason adressait ce sourire à quelqu'un. Elle aurait bien aimé que la Serpentard soit là pour se sentir mal à l'aise devant le sourire en question.

Elle se secoua soudainement, en comprenant ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, et où ils se trouvaient. Déjà, il poussait les portes de la pièce.

\- La salle des trophées ? réalisa-t-elle alors.

\- Aucun grand sorcier n'est arrivé là où il est arrivé sans faire d'erreurs, tu es d'accord ? Bon. Eh bien… Disons que pour le Quidditch, c'est pareil. On a fait des erreurs. J'en ai fait, Astrid en a fait avant moi, Beng en a fait avant toi… enfin, Beng était une erreur à lui tout seul, fit remarquer songeusement Jason.

Lily sourit faiblement. Peut-être que Beng était une erreur, mais son équipe n'était pas ridicule sur le terrain.

\- Bref. On a tous fait des erreurs, reprit Jason. Et tu sais qui en a fait avant toi, aussi ? Ton père. Et ton grand-père, j'imagine.

Il traversa la salle des trophées, Lily dans son sillage. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine de trophées de Quidditch, réservée à l'équipe de Gryffondor, et désigna des années que Lily connaissait par cœur, parce qu'elle retraçait l'histoire de sa famille dans le monde du Quidditch à Poudlard.

\- Ne me fais pas croire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a commis d'erreurs, je ne te croirais pas.

Lily sourit.

\- D'accord, eux aussi ont commis des erreurs. Mais pas aussi grossières que la mienne…

\- Tu crois ? Ils n'ont jamais douté face à une décision prise pour leur équipe ? Ils n'ont jamais regretté d'anciens joueurs, et pesté contre des nouveaux ?

\- Peut-être que si, mais…

\- Mais au final, ils ont gagné la Coupe, la coupa Jason. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux tout à fait en faire de même.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle observa un long moment les Coupes gagnées par son père et son grand-père. Jason, à ses côtés, attendait patiemment qu'elle dise quelque chose.

\- D'accord. Peut-être qu'eux aussi ont fait des erreurs qui ont dû leur faire douter de leur qualité de capitaine.

\- Enfin, tu l'admets, sourit Jason.

Le sourire de Jason était tellement communicatif qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire comme lui.

…

Lily mit un point final à sa dissertation de Potions. Elle avait terminé ses cartes du ciel à rendre pour le lendemain, et les autres devoirs qu'elle devait remettre avant le week-end étaient eux aussi prêts à être remis à ses professeurs. Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris autant d'avance sur des devoirs, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle avait exigé des six autres joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor qu'ils fassent de même, afin que ce soir, ils n'aient aucun travail en retard lorsqu'ils la rejoindraient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle comptait bien les entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient grâce, et même encore un peu après.

Elle reposa sa plume doucement, et ferma les yeux, les bras tirés en arrière, espérant soulager un peu ses épaules ainsi. Peut-être qu'elle prendrait un peu de la potion d'Hannah, ce soir. Elle n'avait pas eu à en prendre depuis un long moment, mais avec la pression qu'elle s'était mise pour améliorer ses entraînements et pour terminer ses devoirs en avance, elle se sentait plus tendue qu'en temps normal.

Elle se tourna sur sa chaise, espérant apercevoir Meredith ou Matt, mais ses espoirs furent vains. Meredith passait tout son temps libre avec Sean, en ce moment, et Matt avait dû refaire un devoir de Botanique en catastrophe, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait mal interprété le sujet. Lily lui avait proposé son aide, mais il avait poliment décliné, en disant qu'il préférait faire ça par lui-même. Il avait une certaine fierté, et Lily savait que ça lui était difficile d'accepter l'aide des autres.

La jeune fille regarda du coin de l'œil l'heure qui s'affichait sur la montre de l'élève de septième année qui était le plus proche d'elle. Elle devait commencer à tout ranger, si elle ne voulait pas être en retard sur le terrain de Quidditch…

Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle fut rattrapée par Basile. Cela aurait pu la surprendre quelques semaines plus tôt, mais à présent, c'était devenu une habitude. C'était même systématique depuis le match contre Serpentard. Il venait sur le terrain dès que l'occasion se présentait, et contrairement à ce qu'avait d'abord cru Lily, cela ne l'énervait pas. Au contraire, elle appréciait que Basile veuille passer du temps avec elle. Honnêtement, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il viendrait jusqu'à rester sur le terrain de Quidditch quand il faisait extrêmement froid, et alors qu'il ne jouait même pas. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Lily n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait qu'il faisait cela uniquement parce qu'elle était la capitaine et donc qu'il savait que ce sport était important pour elle, et qu'il voulait qu'elle ait une bonne opinion de lui en allant jusqu'à la voir sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais, à dire vrai, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

\- Tu es encore prêt à braver le froid pour moi ? plaisanta d'ailleurs Lily lorsque Basile lui fit comprendre qu'il venait avec elle sur le terrain.

Le visage du garçon se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Exactement ! Et je viens aussi m'assurer que tu ne pousses pas trop loin tes joueurs. Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'ils s'améliorent, mais la dernière fois, tu as été un peu dure avec eux…

Lily grimaça. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait un peu exagéré, lors du dernier entraînement, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de l'entendre de vive voix.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes leur faire travailler, aujourd'hui ? demanda Basile.

\- Leur cohésion, soupira Lily. Les Trois Mousquetaires en ont grandement besoin. Et je vais forcer Marcus à regarder un peu plus ce qui se passe du côté de Samantha, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il oublie un peu trop facilement qu'il n'est pas le seul batteur sur le terrain…

Lily soupira. Elle avait parfois la sensation que jamais son équipe ne serait prête pour les prochains matchs, même si celui les opposant à Serdaigle n'aurait pas lieu avant le mois de février. Elle se sentait incapable de préparer les six joueurs au mieux.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Lily, dit doucement Basile alors qu'ils sortaient du château.

\- Tu crois ? grimaça la jeune fille en resserrant son écharpe.

\- J'en suis certain.

Elle soupira, et regarda le ciel.

\- Je parie qu'il va neiger avant la fin de l'entraînement, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Tu vas attraper froid.

\- J'ai une baguette magique pour créer un feu, lui rappela-t-il. Si tu dois te faire du souci, fais-en-toi pour tes joueurs et pour toi. Vous allez finir congelés.

\- Du moment qu'on finit congelés mais en ayant bien joué…, bougonna-t-elle.

…

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut nourrir un dragon avec du Whisky-Pur-Feu ? s'étonna Basile, totalement dubitatif.

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Affirmatif ! Et on peut nourrir les salamandres avec du poivre, si jamais on les fait sortir de leurs flammes…

Elle replongea le nez dans son livre, intitulé _Les Créatures Magiques du feu_ , et tourna une page ou deux.

\- Tiens, ici, on a les renseignements pour les Crabes de Feu…

Elle tourna le livre vers Basile, qui s'empressa de noter les informations intéressantes qui pourraient compléter son devoir.

\- J'espère vraiment que le professeur Hagrid ne va pas nous faire étudier réellement ces créatures, murmura-t-il. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre à une heure de cours en ayant une salamandre sous le nez. Avec ma chance habituelle, je finirais carbonisé…

Lily éclata de rire. Au même moment, un grognement désapprobateur s'éleva du rayonnage d'à côté. Elle plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle pour la personne qu'elle avait sûrement dérangée.

\- C'est rien, lui répondit-on en retour.

Lily se figea. C'était la voix de Jason.

Jason Seek venait-il vraiment de _grogner_ parce que Lily avait fait trop de bruit ? C'était bien une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru vivre.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Basile lorsqu'il commença à s'inquiéter du silence de Lily.

Elle hocha la tête, et replongea dans sa lecture.

…

\- Et surtout, faites bien attention, lorsque vous rempotez les Branchiflores, d'être certains qu'elles ne manquent pas d'eau. Elles ont besoin de plus d'eau que de terre, ne l'oubliez surtout pas !

Tous les élèves écoutèrent attentivement le professeur Londubat lorsqu'il expliqua quelle quantité d'eau était nécessaire à la survie d'une Branchiflore. Quand il fut certain que tous ses élèves l'avaient bien écouté, il leur fit signe de se mettre au travail. Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent dans la serre, en même temps que les élèves de sixième année se mettaient au travail.

\- Alors, demanda Meredith mine de rien, comment ça se passe avec Basile ?

Lily rougit un peu.

\- Très bien, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Très bien jusqu'à quel point ? s'enquit Matt, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien jusqu'au point où nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Meredith et Matt tentèrent de ne pas rire, principalement parce que Lily les fusilla du regard afin de les en dissuader, mais ils ne réussirent toutefois pas à ne pas sourire largement. Ce type de réponses évasives n'était pas ce à quoi Lily les avait habitués, et si Lily n'était pas capable de répondre correctement et complètement à une question, c'est parce que le sujet la gênait.

\- Je crois que toute l'école a remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, expliqua Matt. Nous, ce qu'on veut savoir, ce sont les détails que les autres élèves de l'école ne connaissent pas.

\- Vous êtes de véritables commères, vous en avez conscience ?

Si Lily espérait les vexer en leur faisant cette remarque, elle se trompait lourdement. À vrai dire, cela paraissait même leur convenir tout à fait.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle.

Elle retroussa ses manches, repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez puis rapprocha sa Branchiflore. À côté d'elle, ses amis firent de même. Ils savaient que Lily allait leur parler.

\- Je m'entends bien avec lui, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru au début. Et… il me plaît, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure en rougissant un peu plus. Il est très gentil, et je sais qu'il est un peu maladroit, et tout ça, mais… ça me plaît. Seulement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire le prochain pas en avant. Il semblerait qu'il soit… content de ce rapprochement, mais rien de plus…

Elle prit un nouveau pot, et le remplit d'eau, comme leur avait conseillé leur professeur, refusant de regarder ses amis directement dans les yeux.

\- Hum… Tu n'as jamais pensé que s'il ne faisait plus de pas en avant, c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il a fait tous les efforts jusqu'à présent, et que tu t'es contentée d'apprécier ses efforts, sans en faire en retour ? proposa Matt.

D'un même mouvement, Meredith et Lily se tournèrent vers lui, la surprise leur faisant oublier toute discrétion. Lily oublia même qu'elle était en train de rougir, et se dit que ce n'était pas grave si son ami la surprenait dans un tel moment de gêne.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Matt.

\- Je suis surprise de t'entendre faire une telle réflexion, expliqua Lily.

\- Oui, confirma Meredith. D'habitude, ce sont les filles qui ont une telle réflexion…

Matt parut vexé.

\- Merci, les amies, répliqua-t-il. Sachez que vous n'avez pas le monopole de l'observation des petits signes révélateurs, pas plus que vous n'avez le monopole de la réflexion, et encore moins celui des discussions avec des personnes du même sexe, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement. Ce qui veut dire que oui, je sais des choses concernant Basile et ce qu'il pense. Et non, je ne vous les dirai pas, parce que vous vous êtes moquées de moi. Et aussi parce que j'ai un sens de l'honneur, qui est encore plus décuplé envers les garçons qu'envers vous. Ce qui se raconte dans le dortoir des garçons reste dans le dortoir des garçons. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un Branchiflore à rempoter.

Lily et Meredith haussèrent le même sourcil pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'elles étaient surprises. Puis, Meredith secoua la tête, l'air de dire que Matt finirait par se remettre, et qu'il rirait ensuite avec elle de son excès de vexation.

\- Je déteste faire ça, grommela Lily.

\- Faire quoi ? s'étonna Meredith.

\- Faire un pas vers l'autre, bougonna Lily. Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire…

\- Il ne te demande pas de lui sauter dessus et de lui dire tout ce que tu penses de lui la prochaine fois que tu le vois, intervint Matt, qui n'avait aucune envie d'être laissé à l'écart de cette discussion. Simplement que tu sois celle qui propose que vous passiez du temps ensemble. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! râla-t-il alors que Meredith et Lily l'observaient à nouveau avec de grands yeux. Moi aussi, je suis capable de donner de bons conseils. C'est pas possible…

\- Tout va bien, par ici ? s'enquit le professeur Londubat, les faisant sursauter.

\- Très bien, s'empressa de répondre Lily en désignant sa Branchiflore.

Rassuré sur leur travail, le professeur de Botanique s'éloigna.

\- Vous voyez, à cause de vos bavardages, même le professeur Londubat se rend compte qu'on n'est pas concentrés sur notre travail, souffla Matt.

\- Il faut dire qu'on a de quoi être déconcentrés. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous surprendre, aujourd'hui, pouffa Meredith.

\- Oui, qui aurait cru que tu appréciais autant les ragots ? se moqua Lily.

Les deux amies étaient à nouveau prêtes à se moquer allègrement de Matt, mais il ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Sans quitter sa Branchiflore des yeux, et tout en l'arrosant abondamment, il leur dit, en souriant légèrement :

\- Pour rappel, miss, j'ai des ragots des garçons… sur vous. Ce qui veut dire que je sais exactement pourquoi Sean n'a pas dûment rempli son devoir de Préfet il y a deux jours, et à cause de qui…

Il fit une petite pause, et coula un regard entendu vers Meredith, dont les joues rosirent.

\- Et que je sais aussi de qui Basile fait l'éloge, et que je me ferais un plaisir de lui dire que son attirance est réciproque si jamais la personne qui lui plaît ne cesse pas immédiatement de se moquer de moi.

Lily rougit en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- Maintenant que ça, c'est dit, si on se remettait au travail ?

…

Lily attira à elle une coupe de fruits, se moquant totalement des autres élèves qui auraient pu vouloir en manger. Certains se resservaient trois fois du plat de résistance, elle, elle était capable de vider une coupelle de fruits à chaque repas.

\- Je vais bosser l'Astronomie cette après-midi, dit soudainement Matt. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut venir travailler avec moi ?

Il regarda tour à tour ses amis.

\- Je dois travailler les Potions, grimaça Sean. Je viens.

\- Et moi, j'ai de la Botanique en retard, soupira Meredith. Je viens aussi.

Les regards se posèrent alors tous sur Lily, qui leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous savez très bien que j'ai déjà terminé tous mes devoirs en avance.

Dans un bel ensemble, Meredith, Matt et Sean grognèrent.

\- C'est vrai. Pas la peine de te vanter, marmonna Sean. Basile ? Tu viens ?

Le Préfet dut répéter sa question avant que son ami ne lui réponde.

\- Hein ? Oh, non. Je m'accorde une après-midi de pause.

\- Certains ont bien de la chance, soupira Matt en se levant.

Il fut aussitôt suivi par Meredith et Sean, laissant Basile et Lily seuls à table.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ? s'étonna Lily.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Ah…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait prévu de passer l'après-midi seule, mais si elle laissait passer une telle occasion, ce serait stupide. Apparemment, d'après Matt, il n'y avait que Basile qui allait vers elle. Elle ferait bien de montrer qu'elle aussi, elle était capable d'aller vers lui.

\- Je pensais aller faire un tour dans le parc… Tu veux venir ?

Lily sut qu'elle avait posé la bonne question au moment même où le visage de Basile s'illumina. Et elle réalisa à cet instant que faire plaisir à Basile lui faisait également plaisir à elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Tu es certaine ? demanda tout de même Basile. Tu ne veux pas être toute seule ?

\- Un peu de compagnie ne me tuera pas, dit joyeusement la jeune fille. Allez, viens, on y va maintenant avant que tout le monde n'ait la même idée, et que ça se bouscule à la sortie du château.

Elle se leva rapidement, et poussa Basile à faire de même. Discutant, ils passèrent devant les autres tables sans y prêter attention.

Ce qui fit que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était amie avec lui, Lily ne réalisa même pas que Jason la regardait et cherchait à attraper son regard.

…

Le visage de Liz se tordit douloureusement, et elle se leva de sa place, abandonnant Ryan avec qui elle discutait du prochain devoir de Botanique, pour aller s'asseoir devant Jason, à côté de Léana.

\- Jay…, souffla la poursuiveuse. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

\- Liz…, gronda Léana. Ça fait des semaines que j'insiste pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec Potter, alors ne…

Jason interrompit la batteuse d'un simple regard, qui, bien que vexée d'être contrainte au silence, réussit à garder le silence.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-il auprès de Liz.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux tombant sur la table, n'osant pas accrocher le regard de son capitaine.

\- Parce que… j'étais derrière elle, en cours de Botanique, cette semaine.

\- Et ? demanda Jason d'une voix sourde, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne.

Liz tordit ses mains violemment sous la table. Elle ne voulait faire de peine à personne, surtout pas à Jason qu'elle appréciait énormément, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit blessé plus que nécessaire, et c'était ce qui risquait de se produire si jamais il continuait sur sa lancée qui consistait à rester proche de Lily Potter.

\- Elle s'intéresse à lui, murmura-t-elle finalement. Vraiment. Désolée, souffla-t-elle ensuite.

Elle releva les yeux, et croisa le regard de Jason. Aussitôt, elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision de tout lui dire maintenant. Si Jason avait dû l'apprendre plus tard, quand Lily et Basile auraient réellement commencé à sortir ensemble, elle était certaine que ça aurait été beaucoup plus douloureux que ça ne l'était déjà pour son capitaine. Plus douloureux aurait certainement voulu dire qu'il aurait été anéanti. Totalement.

Il hocha brièvement la tête, et Liz prit ça comme un signal l'invitant à déguerpir, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Jason repoussa doucement son assiette. Il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément. Puis, il regarda Léana, qui l'observait avec tristesse.

\- On parlait stratégie, marmonna Jason. À quoi tu pensais, pour le prochain match ?

Le message était clair.

Il ne voulait pas parler de Lily Potter, ou de Basile Martell.

Il n'était pas masochiste, et n'avait aucune envie d'avoir encore plus mal qu'en l'instant présent.

Parce que, par Merlin, c'était fichtrement douloureux de se dire que Lily Potter pouvait apprécier un type comme Basile Martell, qui n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et qui voulait couver la jeune fille, alors qu'elle était tout à fait capable de s'en sortir seule.

…

Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, Lily éclata de rire lorsque Basile fit un bond en arrière. Il s'était approché du lac, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le calamar géant, et celui-ci avait surpris le garçon en sortant un tentacule au dernier moment.

\- Je me fais toujours avoir, plaisanta le garçon en se rapprochant de Lily, puis en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

\- Et pourtant, tu retournes toujours au bord du lac, en croyant que cette fois, tu ne te feras pas surprendre.

\- Je suis têtu ! s'esclaffa Basile. Un sale défaut…

Lily sourit doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours un défaut, d'être têtu, assura-t-elle.

Basile rougit, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et ferma doucement les yeux. Comme attendant cet instant, Basile se racla la gorge.

\- On fait quoi, exactement, Lily ?

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement.

\- Comment ça ? feignit-elle de demander.

Il soupira.

\- Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas… Tout ça, là. On… est amis ? Ou…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Lily comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque en se forçant à respirer lentement et calmement.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'était posée la même question que Basile. Mais la question était tellement dérangeante que chaque fois qu'elle l'avait pu, elle avait fait en sorte de l'oublier, et de ne pas penser à ce qu'il en était réellement. C'était plus facile de se voiler la face.

\- On n'est pas que des amis, finit-elle par dire.

\- Mais on n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de plus, comprit-il.

\- C'est que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment dire au garçon qu'elle voulait certainement plus, mais que pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir plus ? Elle avait toujours eu l'approbation de tout le monde, ou presque, dans chacun de ses choix. Depuis le début de cette année, ce n'était pas le cas. À chaque fois qu'elle agissait dans un sens, les reproches pleuvaient sur ses actes, et ça la rendait de plus en plus confuse à chaque décision qu'elle devait prendre. Pour autant, elle devait bien prendre une décision concernant Basile. Leur petit jeu avait assez duré, pas vrai ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux simplement me laisser encore quelques jours ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

\- D'accord, souffla Basile. Encore quelques jours. Mais n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! plaisanta-t-il.

Lily rouvrit les yeux, et, les joues légèrement rouges quand elle regarda Basile, elle lui affirma sans cligner des paupières :

\- Je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention.

Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait déjà quelle décision elle voulait prendre. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire juste parce que Basile avait été là ces dernières semaines, après son premier match. Elle voulait que Basile soit plus qu'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, et oublier les problèmes qui l'entouraient. Elle voulait vraiment que Basile soit plus que ça. Elle avait seulement la désagréable impression qu'il n'était pas prêt à tenir ce rôle, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec lui. Il était toujours là, il l'aidait toujours. Pourquoi, par Merlin, est-ce qu'elle ne se laissait donc pas porter par son instinct en lui disant clairement qu'elle voulait une histoire avec lui ?

Par peur de se lancer, réussit-elle à se convaincre après une longue réflexion. Oui, il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait expliquer ses réticences. La peur de se lancer dans l'inconnu.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Ou, plutôt, bonsoir, si vous êtes en France. Normalement, c'est le soir pour vous. Passons, cela n'a pas grande importance. Passons plutôt à ce chapitre. Comme vous l'avez lu, Lily a un peu de mal à se remettre de son match bancal ; il faut dire que les élèves des autres maisons (et même certains de Gryffondor...) n'attendaient que ça pour lui tomber dessus. Ce qui fait qu'elle a un peu de mal à se remettre de ce match... et qu'une personne capable de l'aider à s'en remettre soit Basile ! Parce que Basile et le Quidditch... Bon, si, il apprécie cela. Mais s'ils n'en parlent pas, cela ne le dérange pas. Ce qui fait que Lily est contente de discuter avec lui ! Et que Jason, en lui parlant de Quidditch, ne s'attire pas tant ses grâces que ça. Qui l'aurait cru ?!_

 _On n'oublie pas de remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui corrige tous les chapitres, et enlève ainsi les coquilles pas bien jolies qui restent dans le coin... Et moi, je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, comme vous vous en doutez :) ! En parlant de review, il y en avait une anonyme de **titietrominet** : mais non, il ne faut pas être violente, voyons :O ! On n'envoie pas de coup de boule à Basile ^^ En revanche, je suis assez d'accord avec toi pour secouer un peu Jason, parce que là, il nous embête énormément... On voudrait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose, là, n'importe quoi !_

 _Allez, sur ce, je vais vous laisser pour cette semaine :) ! A mardi prochain._


	15. Nouvelle perspective de vie

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Nouvelle perspective de vie.**

La première semaine de décembre apporta son lot de changement, à Poudlard. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas forcément affectés, mais il était certain que chaque élève était au moins touché par la venue prochaine des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. C'était aussi durant cette semaine que tous les élèves se rendaient compte que les vacances approchaient, et qu'ils n'avaient plus que quelques semaines pour trouver des idées de cadeaux pour toute leur famille.

La première semaine apporta aussi son lot de ragots. On racontait dans tout le château que Peeves avait réussi le coup de maître de fâcher des fantômes entre eux. Tout le monde s'intéressait aussi grandement au fait que la batteuse de Poufsouffle avait rompu avec le gardien, ce qui faisait que le gardien et le poursuiveur, qui jusqu'à présent ne se disaient même plus bonjour, semblaient tous les deux être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, surtout si cela pouvait leur permettre de dire du mal de la batteuse qui avait brisé leur cœur. Et enfin, tout le château était au courant que Lily Potter n'était plus célibataire.

Et ça, étonnamment, tout le monde en parlait, alors même que les histoires amoureuses étaient extrêmement courantes, dans un collège plein d'adolescents.

Surtout parce que beaucoup étaient surpris en apprenant l'identité de la personne qui sortait avec Lily.

…

Lily posa son balai contre son casier, puis se tourna vers l'équipe de Gryffondor, souriant largement. Ses coéquipiers poussèrent immédiatement un soupir de soulagement. Si Lily souriait, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient bien joué ce soir, et qu'elle était contente d'eux.

\- Gavin, je suis vraiment contente, tu ne t'es pas une seule fois déporté trop sur la gauche ! Tu as encore un peu de mal à anticiper les tirs, mais ceux de Cleo étaient plutôt compliqués aujourd'hui, et pourtant, tu en as arrêté la moitié. Marcus, ton revers de batte est vraiment pas mal. On va travailler ça, cette semaine, avec Samantha. Les autres, votre jeu était plus que correct. On se voit mardi, entraînement avant le petit-déjeuner !

Elle n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que, déjà, chacun se dirigeait vers les douches pour tenter de se réchauffer après avoir passé une heure à voler dans le froid. Elle en fit de même, prenant plus son temps que les autres. Elle avait déjà été malade une fois à cause du mauvais temps, elle n'avait aucune envie que cela recommence.

Comme elle s'y attendait, lorsqu'elle sortit des douches, elle était seule dans les vestiaires. Tous les joueurs s'étaient empressés de rejoindre le château. Elle vérifia que tout était fermé, puis sortit elle-même du vestiaire. Elle avait envie de rejoindre la Grande Salle, même en sachant que la plupart des plats seraient déjà terminés, et qu'elle n'aurait pas grand-chose à manger. Traversant rapidement le terrain de Quidditch, elle remarqua à peine la silhouette qui l'attendait au bout, et dut l'éviter au dernier moment.

\- Mince ! Basile, désolée ! s'excusa immédiatement Lily, après avoir manqué renverser le garçon. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

D'un signe de la main, il la rassura.

\- On retourne au château ? proposa-t-il.

\- Volontiers, soupira Lily. Je meurs de faim.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, plaisanta Basile. Je ne sais pas comment font tes joueurs pour ne pas te détester de les forcer à aller sur le terrain le ventre vide…

Lily éclata de rire.

\- En toute honnêteté, je pense qu'ils me détestent un peu plus chaque jour, mais qu'ils le cachent très bien !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château. Les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves étant soit dans leur salle commune, soit dans la Grande Salle, pour les retardataires du dîner.

\- Les joueurs de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard te détestent, pour avoir changé l'équipe. Mais les tiens, j'en doute, lui assura Basile. Attention, chuchota-t-il en tirant Lily vers lui.

Un fantôme venait vers eux, sans que Lily ne l'ait remarqué, et comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, elle détestait lorsqu'un fantôme lui passait à travers le corps. Ils saluèrent le fantôme – un membre du club des Chevaliers sans tête, apparemment.

\- Faites attention, jeunes gens, à vous tenir l'un contre l'autre dans un recoin, la concierge va se faire de fausses idées… et elle est déjà de très mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui, à cause de Peeves ! les avertit le fantôme avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en flottant.

Les deux Gryffondor rougirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- Hum. C'était, hum…

\- Vraiment gênant, soupira Lily en s'éloignant un peu de Basile. Un peu comme si…

Elle se tut en réalisant que sa main droite ne suivait pas le mouvement de son corps. Basile la retenait toujours. Silencieusement, elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur sa main et celle de Basile, avant de lever des yeux interrogateurs vers le garçon.

\- Enfin… si ça te va, dit-il nerveusement.

Songeusement, Lily observa encore quelques secondes leurs mains. Puis, quand elle sentit qu'elle rendait Basile nerveux alors qu'elle le faisait patienter, elle sourit, et serra à son tour celle du garçon.

\- Je crois que ça me va très bien, dit-elle simplement en reprenant sa route.

Le soulagement de Basile était totalement perceptible. Son rougissement aussi, remarqua Lily, avant d'avoir la délicatesse de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

En fait, elle-même se rendait compte qu'elle était légèrement gênée de la situation. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette situation, seulement, elle réalisait à l'instant présent ce qu'elle signifiait : tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient susceptibles de savoir qu'elle se promenait main dans la main avec Basile Martell. Et pour avoir évité autant que possible les ragots toute sa vie durant, Lily n'était que peu à l'aise avec l'idée qu'aujourd'hui, elle se mettait sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- Tu as la main gelée, fit remarquer Basile.

\- C'est le Quidditch. J'avais oublié mes gants, ajouta-t-elle. Mais ça va s'arranger d'ici quelques minutes.

Basile s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de deux élèves de Serdaigle, qui faisaient un tel raffut que tout le château devait les entendre.

\- Je te jure que je ne sens plus mon coude, depuis deux jours ! Jay est un tyran ! Cet entraînement a failli m'achever !

\- Je suis certaine que tu exagères, Ryan, soupira la fille qui l'accompagnait, Liz Raven, une poursuiveuse de l'équipe.

\- J'exagère ? Tu pleurais presque, lorsqu'on a terminé l'entraînement ! lui rappela Ryan.

\- Pourquoi dire presque ? s'esclaffa Liz. Je pleurais vraiment, tellement j'étais épuisée !

Certainement que Liz avait autre chose à dire. Mais quoi que ce soit, elle s'arrêta dans son élan en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas qu'avec Ryan dans le couloir. Elle commença à sourire à Lily en la reconnaissant, mais son sourire s'estompa au même moment où Ryan lui saisissait le bras, comme ayant remarqué quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Vous, euh…, commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par le coude de Liz se plantant dans ses côtes.

Le gardien des Serdaigle grimaça, avant de lancer un regard noir à sa coéquipière. Il tenta de sourire naturellement.

\- Vous êtes là ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Si c'était une manière comme une autre de rattraper sa phrase précédente, qu'il avait laissée inachevée, c'était une façon particulièrement bancale. Sa réflexion était tellement inadaptée à la situation que Liz, Basile et Lily lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

\- On est là, oui…, dit lentement Lily. Vous aussi, fit-elle remarquer.

Le regard de Ryan glissa sur les mains du nouveau couple. Le rouge monta aux joues de Lily. Voilà exactement la situation qu'elle voulait éviter.

\- On va y aller, dit-elle alors. Je n'ai pas encore mangé. Et… Enfin, on y va.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Basile, qui était gêné tout autant qu'elle. Elle se mit en route, l'entraînant à sa suite.

\- Bonne chance pour vos courbatures, ajouta-t-elle en les dépassant.

\- Merci, grommela Ryan.

Sans dire un mot, Lily et Basile continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Un peu avant d'y arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu d'un couloir, après s'être assurés que personne n'était là pour les observer, et ils échangèrent un sourire à la fois nerveux et amusé.

\- C'était vraiment bizarre, plaisanta Basile.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vécu une situation aussi bizarre, rit Lily. J'aurais bien voulu que les Serdaigle ne soient pas les premiers à l'apprendre…

Ils tournèrent dans un nouveau couloir, le dernier avant la Grande Salle.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Basile. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que les Serdaigle soient les premiers à l'apprendre ? Toute l'école finira de toute façon par le savoir. Et puis… Seek est ton ami, non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache ?

Lily lança un regard surpris à Basile. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à entendre de la verve dans la réponse que lui ferait le garçon, aussi se dit-elle qu'elle ferait bien de réfléchir précautionneusement aux mots qu'elle utiliserait dans ses prochaines paroles, pour éviter une autre réaction virulente.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il l'apprenne de vive voix, dit simplement Lily. Justement parce que c'est mon ami, ajouta-t-elle. C'est le genre de choses qu'on dit à ses amis.

\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas non plus sa plus proche amie, lui fit remarquer Basile. Que tu le dises à Meredith de vive voix, je le comprends… Mais Seek n'est même pas dans notre maison. Vous êtes plus souvent des adversaires que des amis. Donc, qu'est-ce que ça change, qu'il le sache de vive voix, ou par d'autres élèves ?

Lily était prête à répondre. Elle avait une réponse toute prête, quelque part dans son esprit, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, alors qu'elle voulait répondre à Basile, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots. Rien ne lui venait.

Elle savait qu'elle devait le dire de vive voix à Jason, elle en était intimement convaincue. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette conviction. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas tous les éléments nécessaires pour formuler une réponse logique.

Alors, elle hocha la tête, tout simplement, pour montrer son accord avec Basile. Effectivement, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, finalement, qu'elle le dise de vive voix à Jason ou non. Il finirait par l'apprendre.

Mais elle avait quand même l'impression qu'il était anormal qu'elle ne lui dise pas. Comme si elle avait tort. Comme si elle manquait à ses devoirs d'amie.

…

Le match Poufsouffle contre Serpentard était grandement attendu par les élèves de Poudlard. Vraiment tous les élèves, pour une fois, étaient impatients, même ceux qui n'étaient pas de grands appréciateurs du noble sport des sorciers. Les paris allaient bon train, mais pas tant sur l'issue du match. Non, les déboires qui étaient présents au sein de l'équipe de Poufsouffle étaient bien plus intéressants, et tous les élèves étaient au courant que le gardien, la batteuse et l'un des poursuiveurs étaient en pleine guerre froide, et chacun attendait de savoir si cela allait se remarquer sur le terrain. Beaucoup disaient que la batteuse ne ferait rien pour sauver ses deux ex, étant donné leurs comportements plus que dédaigneux à son égard, ces derniers jours. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas sur le point de disputer un match qui resterait dans les mémoires. On s'attendait plutôt à des erreurs de débutants, et des actions qui démontreraient l'esprit divisé de l'équipe. Bien sûr, comme pour chaque match, l'issue resterait déterminante, mais nombreux étaient les élèves qui s'attendaient à la victoire de Serpentard, simplement parce que les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas en condition de jouer un match correct.

Et Jason Seek, s'il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le match, et uniquement sur celui-ci, ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme s'il ne voyait pas que ses camarades de Serdaigle lui occupaient l'esprit, de sorte à ce qu'il ne se concentre pas trop sur ce qui se passait dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Depuis la veille au soir, de toute façon, tous les élèves de son équipe, et quelques camarades de la maison de Serdaigle, marchaient sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient à lui. La raison de tous ces efforts n'était pas bien compliquée à comprendre. La veille au soir, Liz Vanberg et Ryan Fawcett étaient revenus dans la salle commune en affichant des têtes d'enterrement, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les courbatures et les différentes blessures qu'ils avaient pu avoir au cours de leur entraînement de Quidditch. Ils avaient apparemment eu une longue discussion sur la possibilité de raconter à leur capitaine ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les couloirs en remontant de la Grande Salle, et le choix de dire la vérité s'était vite imposée. Ils préféraient être détestés par Jason Seek parce qu'ils lui avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient surpris plutôt que d'être haïs pour l'avoir caché.

Jason avait, apparemment, très bien pris la nouvelle. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient interprété – parce qu'il était plus facile de se dire qu'il avait bien réagi plutôt que d'accepter de voir au-delà des apparences. Mais même si Jason Seek ne paraissait pas blessé plus que nécessaire, même s'il affichait bonne mine, même si la journée semblait n'avoir rien d'exceptionnel pour lui, il s'était avoué à lui-même, depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, que son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup, et que la triste mélancolie qui l'enveloppait depuis la veille n'était pas due au temps morose, sinon à l'annonce qui lui avait été faite. Et puis, cette main qui lui oppressait la poitrine était des plus désagréables, aussi.

Il avait beau ne s'être ouvert à personne des nouveaux sentiments qui le tourmentaient depuis la veille, Léana savait exactement ce qui se passait en lui. C'était le problème majeur que Jason imputait à leur amitié : Léana était trop observatrice, et quand elle savait avoir eu raison, elle devenait insupportable. Comme depuis la veille au soir, par exemple. Les regards lourds de reproches qu'elle envoyait à Jason était pour le moins éloquents, et il avait beau faire celui qui ne les percevait pas, il ne pouvait pas se mentir longtemps : Léana avait eu raison, et c'était grandement de sa faute si Lily Luna Potter s'était laissée accaparer par Basile Martell.

Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un dernier regard. Il n'y avait cependant pas que de la colère dans ses yeux, Jason le voyait bien. Il y avait pire : une once de pitié. C'en était pathétique.

\- Asseyez-vous, aboya finalement Léana à l'adresse des deux filles de septième année qui étaient devant eux. On ne voit rien…

Les filles sursautèrent, avant de s'exécuter, et Jason retint de justesse un soupir de frustration. Il savait très bien pourquoi ces deux filles étaient toujours debout, et pourquoi Léana voulait qu'elles s'assoient. Elles cachaient jusqu'à présent la vue directe que Léana et Jason pouvaient avoir sur la tribune des Gryffondor, et ça, Léana ne le voulait pas. Jason devait pouvoir tomber sur le spectacle de Lily Potter tenant la main de Basile Martell.

Et c'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qui se passa.

Parce qu'un nouveau champ de vision venait de lui être proposé, le regard de Jason vagabonda vers la tribune des Gryffondor. Et inconsciemment, ses yeux cherchèrent Lily, la trouvant presque dans la seconde où il formulait l'idée qu'il allait certainement la voir, et que ça lui serait douloureux.

Ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était pire.

Il enfonça violemment ses mains dans ses poches, les poings crispés. Un poids s'abattit une fois de plus sur sa poitrine, l'oppressant à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, se libérant à peine lors de l'expiration. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, et la douleur ressentie ne l'aida absolument pas à faire disparaître celle qui malmenait ses sentiments. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dire que ce n'était rien d'important, qu'il n'était qu'en train de s'habituer à cette image surprenante, il n'arrivait pas à se mentir. C'était fichtrement douloureux.

Ce qui lui fit certainement le plus mal, c'était de comprendre que cette douleur n'était que dans un sens. Lily n'était pas en train de le regarder, pas en train de se détruire à petit feu en le regardant avec une autre fille. Lily était avec Basile, elle se préoccupait de Basile, parlait à Basile, observait Basile. Elle ne regardait pas ce qui se passait du côté des Serdaigle.

La douleur et la colère étaient de plus en plus fortes. Insoutenables. Et quand il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas regarder une seconde plus le nouveau couple, quand il se dit que cette vision était bien trop douloureuse, et qu'il comprit aussi qu'il n'arriverait jamais à détacher son regard de Lily Potter, même lorsque le match aurait débuté, quand il crut qu'il allait vraiment passer un long moment à souffrir, une main amicale se posa sur son épaule, et cette simple pression lui apporta un tel soutien qu'il se sentit obligé de regarder qui pouvait lui procurer cette aide inattendue.

Léana le regardait gentiment, la colère, l'exaspération et la pitié s'étant dissipées de son regard. Elle lui offrit un sourire tranquille, un sourire rassurant.

\- Je crois que ça suffit, Jay, dit-elle simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et Jason était assez d'accord avec elle. Ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

Il allait à présent trouver le moyen de surmonter cette douleur, chaque fois qu'elle ferait mine de pointer le bout de son nez.

Ce qui risquait d'être bien plus souvent que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

…

\- Eh bien, ce match était des plus intéressants…, commenta Meredith en regardant la foule d'élèves victorieux qui quittait le stade.

Les Serpentard étaient ravis de leur victoire. Alors qu'ils avaient eu du mal à toucher le Souafle en début de rencontre, et que les Poufsouffle marquèrent trois buts en moins de dix minutes, ils finirent par reprendre l'avantage, à la grande surprise de tous. Les spectateurs les revirent jouer comme ils l'avaient déjà fait lors de leur match contre les Gryffondor : efficaces, rapides, précis, et sachant où ils voulaient aller. Ils avaient alors remonté le score, allant jusqu'à l'égalité. Et là, l'attrapeur des Serpentard avait repéré le Vif d'Or, et ne l'avait plus lâché des yeux jusqu'au moment où son poing s'était refermé autour de la balle qui décidait de la fin de la rencontre. Il avait été aidé dans cette quête du fait que la batteuse des Poufsouffle ne jouait que mollement, apparemment trop occupée à se morfondre plutôt qu'à se donner à fond dans le jeu, ce qui faisait que son homologue devait abattre tout seul le travail de lancer les Cognards sur les adversaires. Les Serpentard étaient indéniablement avantagés par les tensions qui habitaient les Poufsouffle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça commencerait aussi serré, avoua Lily. Les Poufsouffle ont tout de même débuté la journée avec de mauvais pronostics, puis ont repris l'avantage dans les premières minutes du match…

\- Pour finalement se faire écraser par l'attrapeur des Serpentard, termina Matt, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la vitesse à laquelle la rencontre s'était terminée.

\- Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais joué d'avance, philosopha Basile.

\- Et je pense qu'on peut tous applaudir Matt, qui a réussi à se tenir durant tout un match, sans sauter soudainement de son siège, en criant une faute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être…, ajouta Sean avec un léger sourire un coin qui illuminait son visage.

Matt rougit furieusement.

\- Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas bien concentré sur le match, plaisanta Lily. Tu n'as pas regardé une seule fois le terrain !

\- N'exagère pas, rouspéta Matt. J'ai quand même regardé le match. Mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Redevenant sérieuse, Lily hocha la tête. Elle voulait bien le croire. Son ami n'était pas concentré sur la rencontre, mais sur autre chose, qu'elle n'avait pas su déterminer, et ça titillait sa curiosité. Elle n'aimait pas être plus curieuse que nécessaire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et le comportement de Matt était suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'elle estime avoir le droit d'insister pour savoir ce qui l'avait préoccupé tout le match durant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui se passait dans ta tête ? demanda donc Lily.

\- Pas grand-chose…, assura Matt en haussant les épaules pour se donner un air nonchalant.

\- En tout cas, ça l'était assez pour que tu ne regardes pas réellement le match, insista Basile.

Matt fronça les sourcils, surpris, comme tout le monde. Basile n'était pas le plus observateur, et était plutôt du genre à rester discret dans un échange qui ne l'impliquait pas directement. Mais Matt devait se faire à l'idée, comprit le Gryffondor en voyant la main de Basile tenant celle de Lily. Basile allait se faire un plaisir d'intervenir dans les discussions de Lily.

\- Je regardais les Serdaigle, si vous voulez tout savoir. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans leurs tribunes.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. S'il avait effectivement regardé les tribunes des Serdaigle, l'agitation qu'il prétendait y avoir vue était en réalité factice.

\- Enfin, ce n'était rien d'important, ajouta-t-il tranquillement. J'étais juste surpris, et je voulais comprendre ce qui se passait. Voilà tout.

Si l'explication était bancale, elle eut le mérite de satisfaire tout de même les amis du garçon, qui se remirent à parler du match, en retournant lentement vers l'intérieur du château. Maintenant que le divertissement du jour était terminé, il était temps pour eux de retourner à leurs devoirs.

Discutant des vacances qui se rapprochaient, pour leur plus grande joie, le groupe de Gryffondor se mêla à un groupe de Serdaigle, entendant leurs conversations, sans vraiment les écouter. Sauf celle qui parlait aussi du match, et qui intéressa grandement Lily.

\- Si Serpentard continue comme ça, on va avoir du mal à les battre, disait songeusement Léana. Ils ont vraiment amélioré leur défense, et leur attaque était loin d'être mauvaise, mais maintenant, c'est une méthode bien rodée…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…, lui répondit Jason.

Abandonnant la discussion de Meredith sur les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle prévoyait d'acheter lors de sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Lily se décala, entraînant Basile à sa suite, pour être au même niveau que Jason et Léana.

Elle remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le nota parce que les Serdaigle s'étaient tus alors qu'elle leur demandait de lui faire de la place, que Léana ne lui rendait pas son sourire, pas plus qu'elle semblait contente de voir Lily – pire, on aurait même cru qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié la Gryffondor – et que Jason s'était crispé en la voyant, et assombri en voyant Basile Martell derrière Lily, qui essayait d'ailleurs de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans son dos, même si cela la rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Mais ça, tous ces petits détails qui auraient dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder, toutes ces petites réactions qui auraient dû la surprendre, Lily ne les remarqua pas. Elle avait une mission à mener, à son sens.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, pour votre match contre les Serpentard, vous le savez bien, dit-elle alors, comme si c'était une évidence.

Mais ce qui était une évidence pour elle ne parut pas l'être pour les Serdaigle. Ou, plutôt, les Serdaigle la fixèrent comme une bête curieuse ayant surgi de nulle part. En fait, se dit Lily, si elle s'était mise à danser en invoquant des Nargoles, les Serdaigle ne l'auraient certainement pas regardée autrement. Légèrement décontenancée par l'accueil qui lui était réservé, elle se recula imperceptiblement.

\- Enfin, c'est mon avis. Mais vous avez de quoi bloquer les Serpentard. Sans aucun problème…

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de tes conseils, Potter. On a déjà un capitaine, dit sèchement Léana Raven.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Jamais Léana ne lui avait adressé la parole sur un ton aussi froid.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu…, commença Lily, avant de se taire.

Elle connaissait le regard qui animait les yeux de Léana. C'était le regard d'une personne qui n'aurait aucune considération pour les prochaines paroles qui seraient prononcées, et il était impossible de discuter lorsque son interlocuteur avait une telle lueur dans les yeux. Lily prit une profonde inspiration, et se tourna vers Jason. Elle allait lui parler, lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire, mais lorsqu'elle vit Jason, lorsqu'elle le regarda vraiment, lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal, qu'il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même, qu'il était clairement tourmenté par quelque chose, elle perdit tous ses mots. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter lorsqu'il était dans un tel état. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors, dans un tel moment. Elle se rappelait du jour de l'enterrement d'Astrid. Jason avait exactement la même expression, et elle avait été incapable de lui adresser le moindre mot.

Alors, incapable de se retenir, elle rougit furieusement, et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

\- On se voit plus tard, murmura-t-elle simplement en se détournant, sans plus oser regarder les Serdaigle.

Basile derrière elle, elle s'éloigna à nouveau d'eux. Et alors qu'elle pensait qu'en s'éloignant, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise, le poids qui alourdissait ses sentiments se fit de plus en plus pesant alors que ses pas la menaient vers les Gryffondor qui les attendaient, et à mesure que la main de Basile s'accrochait un peu plus à la sienne.

…

Les lèvres de Basile se posèrent doucement sur celles de Lily, arrachant un sursaut de surprise à la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne rougisse.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu, bredouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuses.

Il faut dire que si elle s'était un peu plus intéressée à ce qui l'entourait, elle aurait remarqué qu'elle était face à son petit ami depuis déjà quelques secondes, et qu'il l'avait déjà saluée trois fois, sans obtenir de réponse de la part de Lily.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, se moqua le garçon. Tu sembles bien songeuse, ce matin…

Lily détourna le regard, remarquant par la même occasion que Meredith, à deux places de là, observait la situation avec un sourire moqueur. La capitaine des Gryffondor n'avait pas envie de s'engager sur ce terrain. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, en cette froide matinée. Elle avait croisé Jason dans les couloirs en descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, et il n'avait pas répondu à son salut. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il l'avait remarquée, et même qu'il l'avait regardée quelques secondes avant de finalement décider de ne pas répondre à ses salutations. Ça avait été le premier souci de sa journée.

Le second souci était un peu plus important, et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Depuis qu'elle était installée à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, des missives ne cessaient de lui être délivrées. Elle avait lu la première, et s'était étonnée d'y reconnaître l'écriture d'Albus. Elle avait été encore plus étonnée lorsqu'elle en avait lu le contenu. Albus exigeait des explications concernant des rumeurs entendues sur Lily. Apparemment, elle aurait un petit ami, ce qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir autorisé. Lily avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième lettre, qui exigeait rien de moins que les notes des BUSE de Basile, pour s'assurer qu'il avait l'intelligence nécessaire pour être son petit ami, lui soient transférées. À ce moment, Lily s'était dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie. Elle était allée voir ses deux cousins, pour exiger des explications. Mais alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient ceux l'ayant dénoncée à son frère, ils avaient nié d'une telle façon, et avec une telle sincérité, qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que les croire. Seulement, quelqu'un l'avait bien dénoncée à son frère. Comment pouvait-il être au courant pour Basile et, plus important, qui pouvait bien lui avoir dit ? Parce que la personne qui avait rapporté ce fait allait sincèrement le regretter, une fois que Lily se serait débarrassée de toutes ces lettres qui encombraient la table.

\- C'est quoi, toutes ces lettres ? s'étonna Basile.

\- Rien, grommela Lily en les ramenant vers elle, avant de les faire glisser dans son sac.

Le regard insistant de Basile lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait tout intérêt à lui donner une explication un peu plus logique, et dont il se contenterait.

\- Mon frère, Albus. C'est rien, insista-t-elle. Il se calmera.

\- D'accord, dit simplement Basile en se servant son petit-déjeuner.

Lily fut surprise de sa réaction. Généralement, lorsqu'on connaissait Albus, on savait qu'il n'allait pas se calmer. Lorsqu'il commençait à vous envoyer des dizaines de lettres, ce n'était pas pour se calmer en n'obtenant aucune réponse. Mais Lily se rappela alors que Basile ne connaissait pas Albus, justement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le frère de Lily n'allait pas arrêter de lui envoyer des lettres, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Soupirant, et se faisant à l'idée qu'elle recevrait beaucoup de lettres au cours des prochaines heures, Lily se prépara mentalement à voir des hiboux voler dans sa direction toute la journée.

Si seulement ça n'avait été que pour une journée…

…

Mortifiée, Lily regarda Teddy s'approcher de la fenêtre de sa salle de cours, l'ouvrir, et laisser le volatile entrer, avant qu'il ne vienne se poser juste devant elle.

\- Miss Potter, dit lentement le professeur de Métamorphose, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de celui qui était prêt à lui faire une faveur. Si ce manège ne s'arrête pas bientôt, je vous promets de vous laisser la possibilité de recevoir ces lettres en toute tranquillité… en dehors de ma salle de cours.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux avant de hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle allait tuer ses frères dès qu'elle les verrait.

Elle avait cru qu'Albus se calmerait. C'était utopique de croire ça.

Ça l'avait été encore plus de croire que James ne se ferait pas un plaisir de faire comme son frère, en la harcelant de lettres dès lors qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait fini par dire à Basile pourquoi ses frères voulaient absolument la contacter par lettres – elle avait caché son miroir dans sa malle, entre trois gros pulls, pour s'assurer que la voix de James ne porterait pas lorsqu'il tenterait de la contacter via cet objet magique. Basile, en apprenant de quoi il retournait, avait été vexé. Vexé parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit elle-même à ses frères qu'elle avait un petit ami… Autant le dire, pour Lily, la semaine était loin d'être parfaite.

La seule petite réjouissance était apparue la veille, lorsque Jason avait accepté de répondre à son salut. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu changer entre le dimanche précédent et ce jeudi, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air d'une personne revenant d'un enterrement lorsqu'il l'avait croisée, et il avait même accepté de la saluer. Un progrès considérable, c'était certain, et que Lily s'était empressée d'accepter. C'était enfin une chose positive qu'elle vivait cette semaine.

Le cours de Métamorphose reprit, la chouette allant se reposter près de la fenêtre, mais n'ayant apparemment pas l'envie de retourner dans l'atmosphère glaciale.

Cela faisait trois minutes que le cours avait repris. À peine le temps pour Teddy de retrouver le passage de son cours, à peine le temps pour les élèves d'être à nouveau prêts à prendre des notes.

C'est à ce moment qu'une nouvelle chouette vint frapper la fenêtre de son bec.

Teddy Lupin poussa un profond soupir, avant de tourner des yeux noirs vers Lily.

\- Miss Potter…

\- J'ai compris, bafouilla Lily en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires, et en allant récupérer le nouveau volatile, ainsi que la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte.

Elle mit une chouette sur son épaule gauche, l'autre sur son avant-bras gauche et, son sac se balançant sur son épaule droite, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce, maudissant ses frères de l'avoir fait sortir d'un cours. Ils allaient lui payer ça chèrement, au cours des vacances, c'était certain.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre d'avoir été aussi rapide à sortir de la salle, et le sang cognant contre ses temps alors que sa colère contre ses frères augmentait, Lily se demanda où elle pourrait bien aller à cette heure-ci. Il restait moins d'une heure de cours avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du repas, tous ses amis étaient en cours, et elle ne voulait pas être trop loin de la Grande Salle pour être une des premières à y entrer, afin d'éviter l'affluence habituelle.

En prenant le chemin qui menait des salles de Métamorphose à la Grande Salle, Lily passerait devant la bibliothèque. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'y arrêter quelques instants, travailler, et partir manger…

Elle se décida à faire cela, s'arrêtant par la même occasion à côté d'une grande fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser les deux chouettes repartir. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

À cette heure-ci, les lieux étaient presque déserts. Elle croisa ses deux cousins, qui s'arrachaient les cheveux sur un devoir, et n'osa pas aller les déranger. Elle s'enfonça au cœur des rayonnages, avant de se glisser dans le rayonnage de la métamorphose, et de se trouver face à Léana et Jason, qui posaient des livres.

\- Oh. Salut, le Vif, dit rapidement Lily. Salut, Raven.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Léana Raven ne lui répondit qu'à peine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir décoléré, depuis dimanche, sans que Lily ne sache exactement à quoi était due sa colère. Jason, en revanche, lui répondit plus chaleureusement.

\- Salut, l'Éclair. Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

Lily balaya la question d'un vague geste de la main.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais la conclusion est la suivante : Teddy m'a demandé de partir… Et comment est-ce que tu sais que j'avais cours ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Deux de mes joueurs sont dans ta classe, lui rappela Jason.

Lily grimaça. Évidemment. Ryan et Liz. Elle avait oublié qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait discuter avec Jason d'autres sujets que le Quidditch.

\- Bon… Je vais travailler un peu, dit Lily lorsqu'elle constata que le regard de Léana était de plus en plus noir. On se verra plus tard.

\- Bien sûr. Ah, avant que je n'oublie… On se voit toujours ce dimanche, à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Jason.

Lily se figea, et, lentement, se décomposa. Elle avait fait ça.

Elle se détesta immédiatement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et sut que Jason avait compris qu'il y avait un problème en voyant qu'il perdait un peu de ses couleurs.

\- Euh… En fait, c'est que…

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça ? Cherchant une contenance, Lily repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, détourna le regard, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, alors que Jason posait ses yeux sur elle, la sondant du regard. Elle était incapable de se pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Et lui, comment le ferait-il ?

Se disant que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir, Lily soupira et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait rendu sa voix aussi discrète que possible, mais rien à faire. C'était comme si elle avait claqué dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir, répéta Jason d'une voix sourde.

Lily ferma brièvement les yeux. Jason n'avait jamais manqué un seul de leur rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, et voilà que c'était elle qui lui faisait faux bond. Pour une histoire stupide, qui plus est.

\- J'ai… promis à Basile de passer toute la journée avec lui, murmura Lily.

C'était la stricte vérité, pourtant, cela lui arracha la gorge de le dire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lire une telle déception dans les yeux de Jason. À côté de lui, Léana paraissait fulminer, et se retenir de sauter sur Lily, qui ne pouvait la blâmer d'avoir une telle réaction. Si la situation avait été inversée, Lily en aurait voulu à Léana de laisser tomber Jason alors qu'ils avaient un rituel bien rodé.

\- Je croyais que tu devais absolument t'acheter un nouveau cirage, insista Jason.

Lily se passa une main dans les cheveux, se rappelant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi emmêlés que d'habitude. Elle tira sur un nœud, incapable de dissimuler sa gêne.

\- C'est que… oui, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps d'y aller.

Elle haussa les épaules pour diminuer l'importance du problème, tout en sachant que Jason ne croirait jamais que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il la connaissait trop bien et, surtout, il l'avait entendue se plaindre une dizaine de minutes sur le besoin impérieux de ce cirage, et son incapacité à s'en passer une semaine de plus. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, en sacrifiant son passage par la boutique de Mandy. Basile n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la boutique de Quidditch, et Lily avait accepté de sacrifier cette étape de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour lui.

Et de sacrifier les moments qu'elle passait avec Jason, aussi.

\- Tu veux que je l'achète pour toi ? demanda Jason.

À l'instant où il prononça ses mots, Lily le soupçonna de les regretter.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le Vif, tu ne vas certainement pas acheter des choses pour moi ! C'est hors de question !

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je devais y aller. Tu n'as qu'à profiter de ta journée avec Martell, et moi, je te ferai passer le cirage en rentrant.

Lily hésita un peu.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me rembourseras de toute façon, fit justement remarquer Jason.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. L'argument se tenait. Mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'accepter serait une bonne chose.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Certain, assura-t-il.

\- Bon…

Elle hésita encore un moment, n'étant pas certaine que c'était une bonne chose de faire cela. Elle avait l'impression d'utiliser son amitié avec Jason, d'en abuser, même. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Et, en même temps, ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait bien se permettre de lui demander un tel service, pas vrai ?

\- Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est vraiment gentil. Tu me diras combien je te dois…

\- Pas de problème, dit Jason.

Léana parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Jason la saisit vivement par le bras, la serrant à lui faire mal.

\- On va y aller. On doit aller voir un ami avant d'aller à la Grande Salle. Bonne journée, Lily.

\- Bonne journée, Jason, marmotta Lily, déjà occupée à rechercher un livre.

Jason tira Léana derrière lui, lui plaquant même une main sur la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la bibliothèque. Alors, seulement, il libéra la batteuse, qui, furieuse du traitement qui venait de lui être infligé, écrasa le pied de Jason, qui accepta presque sans broncher la punition. Il l'avait bien cherché. Ensuite, Léana laissa dévaler sa fureur concernant la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

\- Ça va ? Tu te sens apprécié à ta juste valeur ? Comme un bon petit chien obéissant ?

Jason lui lança un regard surpris. Il était agréablement surpris du ton de Léana. Il avait craint un instant que ses tympans ne survivent pas à ses hurlements.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Merlin, Jay, tu vas lui acheter du cirage alors qu'elle va passer une journée avec son stupide copain Martell ! Tu trouves ça normal ? Enfin, c'est ton problème, ricana-t-elle. Et puis, au moins, maintenant, je sais quoi t'offrir pour Noël ! Un collier avec une médaille, où j'aurai écrit « Chien serviteur de Lily Luna Potter »…

La mâchoire de Jason se crispa.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? rétorqua Léana en voyant sa réaction. À ce que je te félicite pour ton geste ? Plutôt mourir que de te donner raison, sur ce coup-là. C'était vraiment nul de ta part d'agir comme ça.

Léana secoua la tête, dépitée, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la Grande Salle. Jason attendit qu'elle ait fait quelques pas pour la rejoindre.

C'était plutôt nul, ça, il était d'accord. Et oui, laisser Lily passer une journée entière avec son copain, et lui rendre service alors qu'il irait seul à la boutique de Quidditch, lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas résolu à laisser Lily sortir de sa vie. Elle restait son amie.

Il avait besoin de son amie dans sa vie. C'était peut-être douloureux, mais se passer de Lily Potter devait être bien plus douloureux que ça. Alors, il prenait le risque.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Hello la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas pris soixante kilos suite aux différents repas de Noël ! En parlant de_ _ça, un peu plus et je postais le chapitre de No_ _ël cette semaine. Au moins, j'aurais_ _ét_ _é dans le th_ _ème... Bref, tant pis, et puis au pire, on s'en moque un peu. Revenons-en plutôt_ _à ce chapitre. Comme vous le voyez, Basile s'impose dans le paysage (ce qui, je pense, ne va pas plaire_ _à beaucoup d'entre vous, vu ce que je lis dans vos reviews ^^). Mais en d'un autre c_ _ôt_ _é, c'est de la faute de Jason, hein. Il n'avait qu'_ _à se bouger un peu plus ! Mais pour vous rassurer, je veux bien vous donner un indice concernant le temps d'apparition de Basile aux_ _c_ _ôt_ _és de Lily. Disons que... tout est relatif. Et quand on sait que je suis capable d'_ _écrire beaucoup de chapitres, on peut se dire que_ _ça peut être un peu long... D_ _ésol_ _ée ^^  
_

 _Sinon, je ne crois pas avoir autre chose_ _à vous dire concernant ce chapitre... Alors du coup, je passe de suite aux remerciements, hein ! Donc, merci_ _à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui continue ses corrections de chapitre malgr_ _ _é ses journ__ _ées remplies et son emploi du temps surcharg_ _é. Et, bien_ _évidemment, merci_ _à vous pour vos superbes reviews (auxquelles j'ai normalement r_ _épondu)._

 _Et avant que je n'oublie : sachez que la page facebook nomm_ _ée "_ Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter _" m'a demand_ _é une interview, et que celle-ci vient d'être publi_ _ée ! Si jamais cela vous int_ _éresse de la lire, vous trouverez le lien y menant sur mon profil :). Et sur ces bonne paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis_ _à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !  
_


	16. Potter et Weasley disparaissent

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **La semaine où la Potter et les Weasley disparaissent.**

Basile se leva du fauteuil où il s'était assis des heures plus tôt, et s'étira paresseusement.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes.

Lily leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait, et esquissa un sourire qui, elle l'espérait, ne laisserait pas transparaître sa fatigue. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que cette personne aurait pu remarquer qu'elle était exténuée, et qu'elle rêvait seulement d'aller se coucher. Seulement, Basile n'était pas des plus observateurs, Lily l'avait déjà constaté. Heureusement, cela faisait ses affaires, aujourd'hui. Il se pencha vers Lily, l'embrassa rapidement et, après qu'elle lui ait à son tour souhaité une bonne nuit, se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers le menant au dortoir des garçons. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement qui réveilla le fléreur couché sur le fauteuil à côté du sien, qui ouvrit un œil noir pour le darder sur elle. Elle lui grimaça un sourire d'excuse, avant de se lever rapidement, et de se diriger à son tour vers son dortoir, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, exercice particulièrement difficile quand on savait que la moitié des marches grinçait systématiquement, et que l'autre moitié grinçait quand l'envie lui en prenait. Heureusement pour elle, elle atteignit le dortoir des sixième année sans encombre. Elle vérifia que ses camarades dormaient déjà – aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte, ce qui était bon signe. Elle entra dans le dortoir le plus silencieusement possible, et se dirigea vers son lit aussi discrètement que possible.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit un faible sifflement. Elle se força à calmer sa respiration, et à penser raisonnablement. Callie McTomy était légèrement enrhumée. Elle avait pris de la Pimentine, mais il était possible que son nez soit encore un peu bouché, et l'empêche de respirer normalement… Oui, ça devait être ça, décida Lily quand elle n'entendit aucun autre bruit suspect. Elle s'accroupit donc à côté de son lit, passa délicatement le bras dessous, et en tira un sac déjà rempli d'affaires pour une semaine. Elle l'ouvrit silencieusement, et sortit le parchemin qui trônait au-dessus. Puis, refermant la toile, elle se redressa, prit d'une main le sac, de l'autre le parchemin, sortit aussi silencieusement que possible du dortoir, luttant contre l'appel de son lit, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle commune, définitivement déserte. Là, elle posa le sac, sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et la pointa sur le parchemin.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, le plan de Poudlard apparut. Elle l'observa d'un œil critique, remarquant que les professeurs avaient de toute évidence déserté les zones par lesquelles elle passerait. Elle reprit son sac, qu'elle cala solidement sur son épaule pour qu'il ne la gêne pas, puis sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous sortez ? la réprimanda aussitôt la Grosse Dame, sur le ton réprobateur qu'elle employait à chaque fois qu'elle en ressentait l'envie.

Lily ne répondit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et de lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois, la Grosse Dame sentait qu'elle devait se comporter comme une mère avec les élèves de Gryffondor. Personne ne la prenait jamais au sérieux, mais cela faisait partie des caractéristiques du portrait que les Gryffondor aimaient bien – même s'ils ne prenaient jamais la peine d'écouter ses conseils.

\- Promis, c'est la dernière fois ce mois-ci, murmura la jeune fille.

Sans plus tarder, Lily se dirigea vers le septième étage du château. Elle dut emprunter des passages secrets pour éviter Peeves et un autre professeur, mais elle arriva sans encombre à destination, pour une fois. Elle se rappelait de l'année précédente, quand elle avait mis près d'une heure à rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, parce que des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons avaient eu vent de la présence d'une Potter dans cette partie du château…

Comme chaque année depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle passa trois fois devant le tableau des trolls apprenant à danser, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse la porte de la pièce la mieux cachée du château – après tout, même les légendes n'en parlaient pas, alors que la Chambre des Secrets, elle, faisait partie intégrante des légendes du château. Tout le monde la connaissait de nom, même si peu de personnes croyaient réellement en son existence. La Salle sur Demande, en revanche… Personne ne la connaissait vraiment.

Avant d'abaisser la poignée, Lily vérifia que personne n'allait surgir à l'improviste. Selon la carte du Maraudeur, en tous les cas, elle était tranquille. Elle poussa donc la porte.

\- Te voilà enfin ! la salua-t-on sans préambule.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et bâilla en même temps. Elle jeta son sac sur le dernier lit disponible, avant de s'y laisser tomber, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés, et de donner une explication à son arrivée tardive qui lui était reprochée.

\- Basile n'allait pas se coucher, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment lui dire que je devais m'absenter toute une semaine. J'ai préféré attendre qu'il aille dormir, mais il avait une sacrée résistance au sommeil, ce soir…

Les reniflements dédaigneux ne lui échappèrent pas. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, ouvrit les yeux, et regarda les deux personnes dans la pièce.

Louis et Hugo étaient tous les deux assis sur un lit, luttant apparemment contre le sommeil, eux aussi. Ils avaient dû l'attendre. D'aussi loin que s'en rappelle Lily, jamais encore personne n'était allé se coucher sans attendre les autres, lorsque venait la semaine que toute la famille passait dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était une règle implicite pour une bonne cohabitation.

\- Tu aurais dû trouver une raison…, rétorqua Louis.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Et laquelle, par Merlin ? « Oh, désolée Basile, on ne se verra pas de la semaine, parce que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivent, et qu'elles veulent toujours étouffer les Potter et les Weasley, donc je vais m'exiler une semaine dans une salle ultra secrète du château avec mes deux cousins. On ne se verra pas en dehors des cours, où je serai assise seule pour éviter des questions, parce qu'à chaque fois que je quitterai une salle de classe, je me lancerai un sort de Désillusion pour être certaine que personne ne m'attrape dans un couloir. Voilà, bonne semaine ! » Quelle explication parfaite. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait apprécié, et n'en aurait pas du tout parlé à toute l'école, railla Lily en se laissant tomber sur son lit, une fois encore.

Depuis que le Collège Poudlard accueillait chaque année les élèves en quatrième année de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, la famille de Lily se frottait à un problème important : la célébrité de leurs parents. Chaque année, il se trouvait des élèves pour venir les harceler de questions pour en savoir plus sur les Potter, sur les Weasley, sur les oncles, les tantes… C'était un véritable enfer, qu'ils avaient appris à détester… et à éviter. Durant une semaine, ils s'isolaient du monde, se faisaient discrets. Ils n'allaient pas jouer au Quidditch – un véritable supplice pour cette famille qui avait pratiquement grandi dans des stades – ne traînaient pas dans les couloirs, ne se faisaient pas remarquer, évitaient les retenues, la Grande Salle, et, en règle générale, tout ce qui pouvait les mener à croiser un élève qui s'intéresserait d'un peu trop près à leur arbre généalogique.

L'unique problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas facile de dire à qui que ce soit qu'ils allaient disparaître une semaine entière. Mais comme Basile était tout de même son petit ami, elle allait faire en sorte de l'avertir dans le courant de la semaine qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se voir.

\- Une autre solution aurait été de ne pas traîner avec Martell, proposa Louis en fermant les yeux.

Lily aurait voulu le fusiller du regard mais, en toute franchise, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait simplement envie de se glisser dans son pyjama, et sous les couvertures.

Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait oublier l'étape du pyjama. Se glisser sous les couvertures, toute habillée, n'était pas dérangeant, à bien y réfléchir.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'aucun de vous n'appréciait Basile, merci bien, soupira-t-elle dans une tentative de défendre son petit ami.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, souffla Hugo. Il est gentil, vraiment, Lily, ce n'est pas le problème ! Mais doux Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est empoté…

Lily grimaça. Hugo avait subi la maladresse de Basile trois fois au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, et elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit lassé de cela. Elle-même n'avait pu se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel la troisième fois où un incident avait eu lieu…

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que je n'ai jamais critiqué aucun de vos choix en matière de filles…

En même temps qu'elle disait ça, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était le pire exemple qu'elle puisse trouver pour les convaincre de laisser tomber toutes les piques qu'ils lançaient à Basile. Louis s'intéressait à une fille pour la première fois cette année, et Hugo… était Hugo. Il ne voyait pas une fille, soit-elle postée sous son nez. Il voyait les histoires de chacun, les observait et les disséquait, mais il n'en vivait pas lui-même. Il était capable de raconter dans les moindres détails l'histoire de Jason Seek, l'année précédente, avec une fille de Serdaigle d'un an son aînée, ou celle de Sacha Paterson, à Serpentard, avec ce garçon de Poufsouffle. Il pouvait dire comment ces histoires avaient débuté, et comment elles s'étaient terminées. En revanche, avoir lui-même une histoire était quelque chose hors de sa portée, selon toute vraisemblance.

\- Ou votre absence de choix, se reprit Lily. Laissez-moi tranquille. Et laissez Basile tranquille, aussi. Il est vraiment sympa, et j'apprécie passer du temps avec lui, alors faites un petit effort, et ne devenez pas aussi insupportables que James et Albus, qui n'arrêtent pas de me harceler depuis que je sors avec lui… bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment ils ont pu être au courant, murmura-t-elle songeusement.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant. Ses cousins ne faisaient plus de bruit. Elle crut qu'ils s'étaient endormis, jusqu'à ce que Louis reprenne la parole d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Combien de lettres est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà envoyés ?

Lily grogna.

\- Vingt-sept pour Albus. James est un peu plus raisonnable. Seulement vingt-deux.

Louis étouffa un rire, comme Hugo.

\- Ils sont incroyables.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…, soupira Lily.

\- C'est la preuve qu'ils tiennent à toi, lui fit remarquer Hugo.

\- C'est la preuve qu'ils sur-réagissent à la nouvelle, protesta Lily. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'allais me marier à Basile…

\- Encore heureux, grommela Louis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien t'écrire, dans toutes ces lettres ? s'étonna-t-il.

Lily glissa une main sous sa nuque pour la soutenir.

\- Ils me posent des questions sur Basile.

Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs, essayant de se rappeler les requêtes étranges de ses grands frères. Elle fronça les sourcils au souvenir d'une d'entre elles, qui l'avait surprise.

\- Franchement… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient savoir si Basile préfère le chocolat blanc au chocolat noir ?

Hugo éclata de rire.

\- Définitivement, tes frères sont étranges…

\- Tu prêches une convertie, souffla Lily.

Trouvant une force inattendue en elle, elle eut le courage de se redresser, tout en bâillant, une fois encore.

\- Je vais me changer. Et ensuite, je dors. Demain, on fait une course de glisse ?

D'un geste las de la main, ses cousins lui confirmèrent.

\- Teddy viendra, ajouta Louis.

\- Super, bâilla Lily en descendant de son lit.

Cela permettrait à la course de durer plus longtemps. Et puis, Lily avait toujours aimé passer du temps avec Teddy. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait aussi la gentillesse de leur annoncer la date de son mariage que tous attendaient. Depuis le temps qu'il était fiancé, il était peut-être temps qu'une date soit fixée…

En ouvrant son sac, Lily vit qu'elle avait laissé la carte du Maraudeur à côté de celui-ci, ouverte.

\- Méfaits accomplis, dit-elle machinalement.

Aussitôt, les traits qui composaient le parchemin disparurent. Lily savait que dès demain matin, se séparer de la carte du Maraudeur serait stupide. Et dangereux. Et impensable. La carte allait devenir sa meilleure amie dans le courant de la semaine.

…

Les trois cousins entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande en poussant le même soupir de soulagement. C'était toujours pesant, d'éviter les élèves des autres écoles… et ceux de Poudlard, qui en venaient à les chercher, sur demande de leurs correspondants étrangers.

\- Vivement l'année prochaine, qu'on n'ait plus à subir ça, marmonna Louis en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard amer. Elle serait seule, l'année prochaine, à subir l'assaut des correspondants, et contrairement à Hugo et Louis, elle n'avait pas envie que cette date se rapproche. Bien au contraire. C'était toujours plus agréable de subir à plusieurs ce type de désagréments.

\- Il y aura toujours Teddy, la rassura Louis en saisissant au vol le coussin que lui envoyait Hugo, afin d'animer un peu la pièce.

\- On parle de moi ? s'enquit alors le professeur de Métamorphose en entrant dans la salle sur Demande.

Comme toujours depuis qu'ils prenaient leurs quartiers dans la Salle sur Demande, deux portes étaient visibles : une pour retrouver les couloirs de Poudlard, et l'autre pour rejoindre le bureau de Teddy. Lui n'avait pas tant à se plaindre d'un problème de popularité, mais plutôt d'un manque de compagnie. Il venait voir ceux qu'il considérait comme ses cousins afin de passer les soirées avec eux, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le reste de l'année scolaire.

\- Lily se plaignait d'être seule, l'année qui vient, expliqua Louis en calant l'oreiller derrière sa nuque.

Teddy adressa un sourire complice à Lily, tout en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il laissa son sac tomber à ses pieds, puis il s'installa sur un des fauteuils confortables de la pièce, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, pour lui. Il y avait toujours un coin aux couleurs de Poufsouffle pour Teddy, seul représentant de cette maison.

\- Tu auras toujours Basile Martell, fit-il remarquer, rieur.

Le visage de Lily prit une teinte rouge en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- Est-ce que toute l'école est au courant et discute de ça ? s'enquit-elle.

Teddy hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer. Elle gémit, et enfonça la tête entre ses mains.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas d'autres sujets de discussions ? Même entre les professeurs ?

Les trois garçons haussèrent les épaules.

\- En réalité, on en a plein, lui dit Hugo. Par exemple, je n'arrête pas de pousser Louis à discuter avec Julie, pour que cette histoire avance enfin.

\- Et ça avance ! assura Louis avec un sourire victorieux. Elle aurait été surprise en plein questionnement sur mon absence au petit-déjeuner, ce matin…, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le correspondant assis à côté d'elle disait connaître un de tes cousins français ? s'étonna Hugo.

Louis s'offusqua.

\- Pour mon amour propre, je préfère croire que non, expliqua-t-il tandis que de larges sourires se dessinaient sur le visage des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Lily retint difficilement un rire.

\- Du côté des professeurs, pour être honnête, on est surtout surpris du déménagement de Rose… Mais tu viens juste derrière, Lily, c'est promis.

À ces mots, Hugo se renfrogna. Lily lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

Hugo essaya vainement de l'ignorer, mais le silence se fit pesant, et sa réponse était attendue de tout le monde.

\- Oui… La cohabitation avec sa colocataire se passe bien. Elle ne dit rien d'autre… Le travail l'ennuie un peu. C'est la routine. Et puis, voilà.

Il détourna le regard.

\- Et la relation avec ton père ? demanda doucement Teddy.

La question était légitime. Jusqu'à avant le déménagement, Rose et son père se parlaient à peine.

\- Le fait qu'elle soit partie de la maison semble avoir tout apaisé. Sûrement parce que papa est rassuré de voir qu'elle est partie, mais pas pour rejoindre Scorpius…

Lily baissa rapidement les yeux, pour être certaine que son regard ne trahirait pas ses émotions. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, personne d'autre qu'elle et Jason n'était au courant pour Rose, Scorpius, et leur histoire qui était repartie. Lily ne voulait surtout pas être celle qui le dirait au reste de la famille. C'était à Rose de gérer cette affaire.

\- Je pense que d'ici Noël, tout sera apaisé, assura Hugo. Et on pourra oublier cette histoire… enfin !

\- Pour Rose, ce n'est quand même pas super. Elle était bien, avec Scorpius…, rappela Louis.

Hugo grimaça.

\- Je sais bien, et je suis le premier à dire que mon père a agi stupidement, sur le quai, soupira Hugo. Mais Rose n'a pas agi de la meilleure des façons non plus… Dès le début, on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le cacher. Elle le savait ! On lui a dit, répété. Et non, elle était bien trop fière, et bien trop assurée de son plan pour nous écouter. Et voilà le résultat. Personne ne s'attendait à ça, les deux familles ont hurlé, et maintenant, Rose ne peut pas être avec Scorpius…

\- Ce qui ne m'arrivera pas avec Basile, fit justement remarquer Lily.

Avec cette réflexion, elle voulait faire dévier la discussion du terrain glissant qu'elle prenait – se connaissant, elle craignait trop de vendre la mèche concernant sa cousine. Elle savait garder des secrets, mais elle était aussi du genre à parfois parler sans réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des qualités pour taire une cachotterie.

Elle réalisa cependant qu'après tout, cette réflexion focalisait la discussion sur elle.

\- Ah, ça, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que ta relation avec Basile soit aussi houleuse que celle de Rose et Scorpius, ricana Louis.

\- Le bonhomme est plutôt passif…, renchérit Hugo.

Les deux cousins regardèrent Teddy, s'attendant à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

\- Je ne peux pas parler en mal de mes élèves, même si je me comporte dans cette pièce comme si je n'étais pas professeur… La situation reste la même. Je ne dirai pas de mal de Basile Martell.

Pour clore la discussion, Teddy adressa un clin d'œil rassurant à Lily, avant de se pencher vers la besace qu'il avait avec lui. Il fouilla à l'intérieur, et en sortit quelques victuailles, dont des Bièraubeurres.

\- Bien sûr…, commença-t-il en les distribuant aux trois adolescents.

\- Nos parents n'en sauront jamais rien, terminèrent en chœur Lily, Louis et Hugo.

\- Merci. J'aime beaucoup ma place de professeur, quand même, et vous faire passer des Bièraubeurres pourrait me la faire perdre…

Les trois adolescents se mirent à rire.

\- C'est sûr. Tu aimes bien trop martyriser les étudiants pour prendre le risque de la perdre, plaisanta Louis. Et j'ai le droit de dire ce genre de choses, je te rappelle que je suis ton futur beau-frère, ricana le blond.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En parlant de ça… Quand est-ce que vous fixez enfin une date de mariage ?

\- Vous le saurez en temps voulu, répondit Teddy, ne se laissant pas avoir par le stratagème.

Depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, toute la famille se demandait quand, enfin, la date du mariage serait officialisée. Et depuis tout ce temps, aucune date n'avait été proposée, faisant enrager tout le monde.

Un moment durant, ils restèrent ainsi, tous les quatre, à discuter de tout, jusqu'à ce que Teddy retrouve sa casquette de professeur sévère.

\- Dites… Vous avez avancé vos devoirs, au moins ? Parce que, les garçons, reprit-il en désignant Hugo et Louis, j'ai entendu dire que vos notes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Potions étaient loin d'être parfaites…

Louis et Hugo affichèrent des airs contrits.

\- C'est les vacances dans dix jours, Teddy, souffla Hugo. On a le droit de se relâcher un petit peu…

\- Bien sûr. Vous direz ça à vos parents, quand ils apprendront que vos deux derniers devoirs n'ont même pas obtenu un Acceptable…

\- Tu ne vas pas leur dire ! s'exclama Louis.

\- Si ça peut vous donner envie de vous mettre au travail pour obtenir vos ASPIC, je ne vois pas ce qui me retiendrait de leur dire, répliqua Teddy. Je suis professeur, leur rappela-t-il alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau protester. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

Hugo et Louis échangèrent un regard grave, avant de se lever.

\- Bon, eh bien, on va travailler un peu, nous, ce soir, bougonna Hugo en se traînant jusqu'à une table.

Riant, Lily les regarda s'éloigner, avant de se tourner vers Teddy, un air légèrement menaçant.

\- J'ai eu de très bonnes notes, jusqu'à présent. Et puis, j'ai tout fait en avance, dit-elle avec un air assuré.

Teddy hocha la tête.

\- Je sais bien. Tu es la tête pensante de cette famille. Tu anticipes tout, tout le temps.

Lily haussa les épaules.

Oui, quand elle le pouvait, elle essayait de tout anticiper. Mais il y avait plein de choses qu'elle n'avait pas su anticiper. La mort d'Astrid, la descente aux enfers de son grand frère, Basile, les capitaines en colère, les Serdaigle qui ne lui parlaient plus, ou presque plus… Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient sortir sa vie des sentiers battus, et lui soufflaient qu'elle pouvait anticiper autant qu'elle le voulait, Lily finirait toujours par se faire rattraper par les aléas de la vie.

\- Comment va James ? demanda Teddy, comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Lily.

Elle haussa les épaules, et baissa les yeux sur la bouteille de Bièraubeurre qu'elle n'avait pas encore finie.

\- Disons que j'ai l'impression que je lui donne une raison de sortir de son mutisme en ayant un copain. Ça l'oblige à penser à autre chose, murmura Lily.

Teddy poussa un long soupir.

\- Oui, je me suis dit comme toi. Que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose que la seule chose qui puisse le sortir de son trouble soit le fait que sa sœur ait un petit ami…

Pendant quelques secondes, Teddy et Lily se contentèrent de regarder Hugo et Louis, qui travaillaient sur leurs devoirs. Puis, Teddy pressa le bras de Lily, avant de se lever.

\- James va s'en sortir, Lily. Ça prend juste plus de temps que la moyenne. On le sait, les sorciers sont plus sensibles que les Moldus, il leur faut plus de temps pour se remettre d'une perte, dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais ils s'en remettent aussi. Il faut juste qu'on laisse un peu de temps à James…

Lily lui adressa un sourire triste, avec une pointe d'optimisme. Teddy avait raison. Même s'ils avaient laissé beaucoup de temps à James, lui en donner un peu plus ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée.

En attendant, Lily allait en profiter pour se détendre. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que d'agacer ses cousins en leur rappelant qu'ils allaient passer la soirée à travailler, quand elle pouvait occuper sa soirée à faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle adorait agacer de cette façon les membres de sa famille.

…

Lily claqua derrière elle la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

\- J'ai failli me faire coincer par des filles de Durmstrang, grimaça-t-elle.

Hugo et Louis lui lancèrent la même grimace compréhensive.

\- Apparemment, quelqu'un leur avait dit que je comptais parler aux membres de l'équipe ce soir…, expliqua-t-elle en se défaisant de son écharpe.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient frais, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber une nouvelle fois malade.

Elle s'approcha de son lit, et prit la potion d'Hannah.

\- Tu es encore crispée ? s'étonna Hugo. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être tendue comme un arc, alors que tu fais tout pour éviter les situations de crise ?

Lily ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avaler la dose prescrite.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de voir du monde autre que nous trois, soupira Louis. Non pas que je ne vous apprécie pas, les cousins. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé être enfermé dans une seule pièce, ça me donne l'impression d'être puni. Et je n'aime pas être puni, ajouta-t-il, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Hugo pouffa.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas apprécier ça, lui dit Lily en ricanant. Et je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai été si souvent punie… Ne serait-ce que pour le nombre de retenues que j'ai pu recevoir. Je fais tout pour ne pas me faire attraper, mais malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas !

Soudainement intéressés, ses cousins cessèrent leur activité – les Bavboules n'étaient pas le jeu qu'ils préféraient, et ils en détournaient leur attention très rapidement – pour regarder Lily.

\- Quelle est la pire punition que tu as reçue ? demanda Hugo.

Lily sourit mystérieusement.

\- Vous ne saurez pas.

\- Allez ! s'exclama Louis.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de leur répondre.

Deux ans auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux à être encore à Poudlard, Albus avait laissé échapper que la pire punition reçue par le trio Potter était due à la première leçon de vol de Lily. Seulement, c'était la seule information qu'Albus avait bien voulu donner. Il avait refusé d'expliquer ce qui s'était produit lorsque lui et James avaient mis Lily sur un balai pour la première fois, pas plus qu'il n'avait voulu dire comment leurs parents avaient choisi de les punir. Depuis, les cousins essayaient, à intervalles réguliers, de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Peine perdue. Ils avaient même essayé de demander à Ginny et Harry, mais les parents avaient eux aussi gardé le secret, augmentant considérablement la curiosité et la frustration de ceux qui n'étaient pas mis dans la confidence.

\- Je te propose un marché, dit Hugo, incapable de laisser tomber.

Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, et se balança sur sa chaise.

\- Tu me racontes tout et, en échange, je te dis… euh…

Dépité, il laissa sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds. Il se frotta la nuque, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur Lily, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent.

\- Laisse tomber, Hugo, dit Lily. Peu importe ce que tu me proposeras, ce ne sera jamais suffisant ! dit-elle avec un sourire étincelant. À moins que…

Elle adopta un air songeur, qui, comme elle s'y attendait, éveilla la curiosité de ses cousins.

\- Dis-nous ! s'exclama Louis. On te dira tout ce que tu veux !

\- Plus ! cria Hugo. On fera tout ce que tu veux !

Lily se retint de rire. Elle ne devait pas perdre son sérieux, si elle voulait que ses cousins continuent à la supplier.

\- Eh bien… Il y a bien une information que j'aimerais connaître, et je suis certaine que vous la connaissez.

Elle les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux, laissant le suspens monter, avant de finalement exprimer sa requête.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi les Serdaigle m'évitent comme une personne atteinte de la Dragoncelle ? demanda finalement Lily.

Elle sut immédiatement que ses cousins connaissaient la vérité – et qu'ils ne la lui diraient pas. Elle le vit dans leurs yeux, et à la manière dont ils se reculèrent légèrement. Elle plissa les yeux, espérant que cela suffirait à les dissuader de lui mentir.

\- T'es sûre qu'ils t'évitent ? Moi, je pense plutôt qu'ils voient que tu ne veux pas croiser trop de monde, durant cette semaine, mentit maladroitement Hugo.

Lily darda son regard sur lui. Il soutint ses yeux brûlants d'impériosité, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir, prouvant ainsi à Lily qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Elle soupira, puis reporta son attention sur Louis, qui baissa les yeux sur les mains, s'intéressant soudainement à les voir s'entremêler.

\- Disons simplement que oui, les Serdaigle t'en veulent un petit peu, mais que si tu n'es pas capable de savoir pourquoi, je ne vais pas te le dire pour autant, bougonna Louis sous la pression du regard de sa cousine.

Il leva les yeux pour la regarder directement. Il reprit son souffle, avant d'enchaîner :

\- Et si tu avais une petite seconde de réflexion, tu te douterais qu'on ne te dissimule pas la vérité pour te faire enrager, mais seulement parce que tu devrais la trouver toute seule.

Lily se tendit. Elle n'aimait pas ce reproche sous-jacent. Et, en même temps, elle connaissait assez ses cousins pour savoir qu'ils ne faisaient pas ça uniquement pour la faire enrager. Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison.

Pour autant, elle leur en voulait de lui cacher cette raison. Elle grimaça, et s'éloigna d'eux, pour aller s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait besoin de calme.

Elle n'aimait pas être frustrée. Et entre les Serdaigle qui n'avaient pas voulu lui adresser la parole en cours de Potions, alors qu'elle était assise juste à côté d'eux, et les sous-entendus de Louis et Hugo, elle avait de quoi être frustrée.

…

Louis, Lily et Hugo étaient postés à une fenêtre de la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient une vue plongeante sur le parc de Poudlard, et surveillaient de près le départ des délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

\- Allez, murmura Louis. Ils sont en retard ! ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je veux sortir de cette pièce ! s'exclama-t-il en portant ses mains à ses cheveux.

Lily lui ébouriffa sa tignasse blonde, en souriant doucement.

\- On en a tous envie, Louis. Dans dix minutes au plus tard, ils seront partis, et on pourra retrouver nos dortoirs, lui promit-elle. Et vous, vous en aurez enfin fini avec les semaines à jouer à cache-cache dans le château…

Hugo lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la consoler, avant de vite l'ôter en se rappelant que sa cousine ne supportait pas les contacts dans son dos.

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules, et repoussa les lunettes sur son nez, pour se donner une contenance. Elle détestait ne pas supporter qu'une personne soit dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait provenir cette peur déraisonnée, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était plutôt handicapante, dans un grand nombre de situations.

Comme aujourd'hui, où elle ne pouvait pas accepter un simple geste de réconfort.

\- Eh, ils partent, ça y est ! annonça Louis.

En effet, le bateau de Durmstrang venait de s'enfoncer dans le lac de Poudlard, et le carrosse de Beauxbâtons venait tout juste de s'envoler.

\- Retour dans nos dortoirs ! s'exclama Louis en faisant un demi-tour sur place.

Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes depuis la veille au soir, et il ne lui fallut que deux enjambées pour récupérer son sac.

\- Vous venez ?

Il piaffait littéralement d'impatience.

\- C'est toujours lui, le plus pressé, fit remarquer Lily. À croire qu'il est venu ici contre son gré, alors qu'il a tout à fait le choix…

\- Pas tellement, rétorqua Louis. J'aurais le choix si je ne risquais pas d'être poursuivi par une cohorte d'étudiants étrangers qui sont dingues de mon nom de famille.

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel, avant de faire signe à Lily de laisser tomber. Louis voudrait toujours avoir raison sur ce point.

Récupérant leurs affaires à leur tour, Lily et Hugo suivirent Louis.

\- Le retour de la liberté ! s'exclama Louis en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Le retour de la liberté de pouvoir parler à Julie, oui, souffla Hugo à Lily, qui sourit en pensant à cela.

Avant que son sourire ne se fane rapidement. Louis allait pouvoir revoir Julie comme il le souhaitait. Et elle allait pouvoir repasser du temps avec son petit ami, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la semaine, et à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, y rencontrant les nœuds habituels.

\- Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Hugo, toujours à côté d'elle.

Lily s'arrêta, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se mordit la lèvre

\- Ce serait vraiment grave si j'avais oublié de prévenir Basile qu'on ne se verrait pas cette semaine ? Je veux dire, j'aurais pu trouver un moment pour lui dire, mais… j'ai oublié, bafouilla-t-elle.

Hugo grimaça, confirmant les craintes de Lily.

\- Comment tu as pu oublier de lui dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! gémit-elle. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à lui dire… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de trucs. Oh, la, la, je suis…

Elle se tut. Au bout du couloir où se trouvaient les trois cousins, deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître, celle de Jason et celle de Basile. Si elle comprenait la présence de Basile, et son air colérique, elle ne sut deviner pourquoi Jason était lui aussi présent. Pas plus qu'elle ne comprit pourquoi il paraissait aussi agacé que Basile.

Jason dépassa Louis sans répondre au signe de tête qu'il lui faisait, et vint se planter devant Lily. Les traits crispés, il sortit de sa poche un pot de cirage, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

\- La prochaine fois, tu diras à ton copain que tu t'absentes. Et même si tu ne lui dis pas ça en particulier, tu lui diras que je ne suis pas une source intarissable d'informations sur toi, grogna Jason. Et ça fera trois Mornilles, pour le cirage. Tu pourras me passer l'argent demain.

Abasourdie, Lily écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre immédiatement ce que lui disait Jason. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui demander des précisions. Une fois délesté de son paquet, Jason tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement de la zone. Elle le savait, que Jason était rapide, mais là, c'était encore plus rapide que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

En le suivant des yeux, elle vit à nouveau Basile, qui était apparu avec Jason, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Basile n'était pas un garçon qui s'énervait facilement, mais vu ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage, elle comprenait qu'il était particulièrement agacé d'avoir été mis à l'écart une semaine durant, sans aucune explication. Elle aurait peut-être pu faire l'effort de lui expliquer qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir toute une semaine…

Hugo lui pressa l'épaule, avant de l'encourager à s'avancer d'un pas.

\- Courage. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Puis, il se dépêcha de s'éloigner avec Louis.

Lily déglutit.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de vivre ce moment.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une superbe année 2016. Tous mes vœux de réussite, de santé, etc. Que cette année vous apporte plein de bonnes choses ! Sur ce, et parce que je suis nulle avec toutes ces histoires de vœux, patin couffin, on va passer à autre chose. Genre, à ce chapitre._

 _OK, autant le dire, la relation de Lily et Basile ne commencent pas super, super bien, uh. La communication, c'est important, doux Merlin... (Bon, OK, je sais, c'est moi qui écris cette histoire. Et c'est moi qui choisis ce qui se passe, et tout ça. Mais quand même. Bref.) Mis à part ceci, il se trouve que suite à ce chapitre, j'ai un nouveau bonus pour les coulisses d'_ Invisible _à vous proposer ! Il fait référence à la première leçon de vol de Lily. Je vais le poster aussi vite que possible (genre, avant mardi prochain, et ouais !) Il faudrait que je me remette à mes bonus, aussi, mais là, avec le boulot que j'ai, je vais surtout me concentrer sur l'écriture de cette fiction, pour que vous ayez toujours un chapitre chaque semaine ;) ! (Parce que je sais que ça vous plaît, ça, la régularité. Voyez comme je suis gentille) Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qui vous intéresse le plus, en fait... Mais au moins, je vous l'ai dit ^^_

 _Sinon... Comme chaque semaine, merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections (encore que ça va, ces temps-ci, je laisse pas trop traîner de fautes), et merci à vous tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Il y a d'ailleurs eu un problème, elles ne sont pas toutes passées. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne les vois pas. J'imagine que ça finira par revenir, en attendant, ceux dont la review était trop longue, je n'y ai pas répondu ; je le ferai dès que ce problème sera réglé. Je peux quand même lire les plus courtes via ma boîte mail, ce qui fait que j'ai pu répondre presque à tout le monde. Et que je vais pouvoir faire mes RàR anonymes !_

 ** _Lu,_** _je ne sais pas si cela donnera plus de maturité à Lily (en tout cas, je l'espère !) mais je crois effectivement qu'elle a besoin de cette histoire avec Basile. Enfin, on verra si le temps me donne raison ou pas ;). Et merci pour ta review :)_

 ** _titietrominet,_** _alors, non, on ne tape sur la tête de personne ^^ Sinon, comme tu dis, ce n'était pas très agréable pour Lily, tout ça... Eh oui, mais Jason ne nous écoute pas ! Même quand je lui dis qu'il devrait abandonner Lily pour moi, il ne m'écoute pas, alors tu vois... Il est têtu, ce Serdaigle ! Merci pour tes deux reviews :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	17. Bientôt les vacances

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Bientôt les vacances !**

Si Lily avait cru que le départ des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang signifierait un retour à la normale, elle réalisait aujourd'hui à quel point elle avait tort. Discuter avec Basile avait été long et désagréable. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait dû s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que, cette semaine, ils ne se verraient pas. Comme elle était arrivée tous les jours en retard, elle s'était toujours assise aux dernières places libres, ce qui l'empêchait de choisir son binôme de cours – et donc d'être à côté de Basile, pour lui expliquer la situation. Dans le même temps, elle avait réuni toute son équipe en urgence, pour s'excuser du retard pris dans les entraînements – mais la différence, c'est qu'elle avait eu le temps de prévenir son équipe avant de se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'avertir Basile, en revanche. Ensuite, les événements désagréables s'étaient enchaînés. La masse de devoirs donnée par les professeurs venait assombrir la perspective des vacances proches. Elle avait voulu aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour dégeler son balai, et avait envoyé un message à Jason, pour qu'il la rejoigne. La chouette de Lily était revenue avant la fin du petit-déjeuner, sans le mot… mais sans réponse de Jason. Qui n'était pas apparu sur le terrain à l'heure où Lily y était allée. Elle en avait donc déduit qu'il était occupé à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le croise, en retournant au château, bien tranquillement installé dans une salle de travail. Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu, mais contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas d'heure de libre, et Basile l'avait déjà repérée et l'appelait pour aller en cours.

Elle était donc allée en Métamorphoses, où Teddy les avait assommés de devoirs. Alors qu'elle était assise à côté de Ryan Faucett, de l'équipe de Serdaigle, elle avait voulu discuter avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour savoir quand étaient programmés les prochains entraînements des Serdaigle, pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait mettre ceux de Gryffondor. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Ryan se moque un peu de son manque d'organisation. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui rétorque qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule pour trouver les informations qui l'intéressaient. Choquée, Lily n'avait pas su quoi répondre – ce qui valait certainement mieux, parce que leur professeur leur lançait un regard sévère, et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'être en retenue cette semaine.

Depuis quand est-ce que les Serdaigle ne l'appréciaient plus ? C'était nouveau, et elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cette nouveauté.

Et toute cette histoire était sérieusement en train de lui porter les nerfs à vif. Elle n'était même pas sûre que les vacances de Noël lui apporteraient le réconfort qu'elle cherchait. Elle savait que ses frères ne la laisseraient pas tranquilles de toutes les vacances, et la perspective n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, loin de là.

En fait, à l'heure actuelle, Lily n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce dont elle était assurée, en revanche, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que cette situation perdure. Seulement, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour la modifier.

…

Assise à une table de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lily regarda autour d'elle. Tous les élèves parlaient des vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas. Elle aurait voulu être aussi enthousiaste qu'eux mais, étonnamment, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne réussissait pas à se réjouir de l'approche des fêtes. Trop de choses avaient changé depuis les vacances d'été, et elle n'aimait pas que de tels changements se produisent. Elle aurait aimé les changements s'ils avaient arrangé les choses, mais rien ne s'était arrangé. Les autres élèves ne l'appréciaient plus, James était toujours dans un état proche de la déprime, elle gardait le secret de Rose, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir offrir à Basile pour Noël, et elle passait trop peu de temps avec Meredith et Matt, depuis quelques semaines.

Elle avait espéré que son silence passerait pour de la concentration, mais l'absence de livres en face d'elle était assez surprenant pour qu'un de ses amis s'étonne de la quiétude de Lily.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Sean en réalisant que Lily n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un long moment déjà.

La jeune fille releva la tête, tout en repoussant ses lunettes. Elle se composa un sourire gêné.

\- Aucun. Je rêvassais, assura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt travailler ? se moqua Matt en désignant sa propre pile de devoirs qu'il avait à abattre dans la soirée.

\- Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça, plaisanta Lily.

L'entraînement du jour avait eu raison de tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe, ce qui convainquit ses amis qu'en effet, elle était trop fatiguée pour travailler.

\- Même pas pour faire tes propres petites recherches ? se moqua Meredith.

Lily grimaça. Ses recherches sur les effets des plantes lorsqu'elles étaient insérées dans une potion en plus des composants initiaux avaient été abandonnées. Elle avait réalisé, au bout de trois semaines de cours, qu'elle avait besoin d'heures de sommeil, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas se permettre ce luxe si elle continuait à batailler sur tous les fronts.

\- J'ai fini par accepter l'idée que j'étais humaine, et donc, que je ne pourrais pas étudier toutes les subtilités de toutes les matières que j'étudie…

\- C'est beau, d'être réaliste, se moqua Matt.

Lily lui tira la langue, avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil. Elle savait qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire, mais ce soir, elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas le courage de travailler. Elle voulait se détendre, rien de plus. Elle ferma donc les yeux, se laissant bercer par les grattements des plumes sur les parchemins, et accueillant avec plaisir la chaleur des flammes de la cheminée, non loin de là où elle était installée avec ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Basile avait été, aujourd'hui encore, légèrement distant. Il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que Lily ait pu disparaître toute une semaine sans le prévenir, et si personne d'autre que lui ne le prenait personnellement de ne pas avoir été averti, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être vexé. Lily avait bien essayé de le faire parler, mais quand elle avait compris que cela n'était pas possible, elle l'avait laissé seul, à ruminer ses vexations, se disant que lorsqu'il en aurait assez, il reviendrait vers elle. C'était exactement ce qui s'était produit, et ce soir, il s'était naturellement installé à côté d'elle, abolissant la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux deux depuis la veille. Lily devait bien reconnaître qu'elle appréciait de voir les choses revenir à la normale entre eux aussi facilement. Si elle était certaine de quoi que ce soit concernant leur relation, c'était bien du fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se disputer tous les deux jours avec lui, pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie d'avoir à le réconforter chaque fois qu'il serait légèrement vexé.

Donc oui, Lily était vraiment contente que tout soit revenu à la normale. Elle aurait simplement apprécié que Basile, par souci qu'elle ne lui reproche pas ses distances des dernières quarante-huit heures, ne tente pas de se faire pardonner en étant attentionné.

Ça avait commencé tout doucement, d'abord. Dès qu'elle disait vouloir quelque chose, il l'attirait d'un sortilège d'attraction. Rien de plus basique, rien qui ne soit réellement agaçant. C'était même plutôt agréable, pour Lily, de constater qu'il pouvait être aussi attentionné.

Ça avait légèrement agacé la jeune fille quand elle s'était rendue compte que Basile lisait trois lignes de son livre, avant de poser les yeux sur elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas manqué un instant clé de sa vie en la laissant vivre pour elle pendant un bref instant. Mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Par contre, là, elle allait dire quelque chose.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par l'atmosphère de la salle commune, quand elle sentit qu'un bras se posait autour de ses épaules. La simple idée qu'on puisse être derrière elle, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, la fit frémir, et elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de Meredith, qui semblait désolée pour elle. Lily se tourna vers Basile, qui s'excusait de l'avoir prise par surprise – de toute évidence, il croyait que le frisson de Lily était dû à son étonnement. Elle lui adressa donc un sourire tordu, espérant qu'il le prendrait bien, et ne s'étonnerait pas de cette grimace.

Ce ne fut pas le cas et, à bien y réfléchir, elle le regretta presque, car le bras de Basile ne bougea pas de place. Pire. Décidé à ne pas la laisser tranquille avant de s'être dûment fait pardonner de son comportement irascible, et parce qu'il avait certainement remarqué que Lily était une personne tendue de nature, il dut trouver qu'être un garçon qui prenait l'initiative de masser sa petite amie était le meilleur moyen de retomber dans les bonnes grâces de Lily.

Lily sentit la main de Basile se positionner à la base de sa nuque et, à ce moment, elle devina aisément que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne saute sur ses pieds et ne prenne ses jambes à son cou. Bien sûr, elle tenta de passer outre le massage. Elle réfléchit à toute sorte de choses, pour ne pas penser à Basile qui était dans son dos. Elle songea à tout ce qu'elle put, à tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit et la distrairait de son petit ami. Elle pensa aux cours, aux vacances. Elle essaya même d'imaginer que c'était l'un de ses frères, dans son dos, et elle réussit presque à s'en convaincre. Et puis, elle croisa le regard de Meredith, qui la prenait en pitié, et elle comprit qu'imaginer que ce n'était pas Basile n'était pas la solution.

Elle sauta donc sur ses pieds.

Et réalisa une seconde trop tard qu'elle attirait ainsi toute l'attention de la salle commune sur elle. Elle rougit immédiatement, et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pour faire disparaître cette gêne apparente.

\- Je… je suis fatiguée, bafouilla-t-elle. Je vais me coucher avant de m'endormir sur place.

Elle récupéra ses affaires en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, embrassa rapidement Basile et disparut de son champ de vision avant qu'il n'ait pu s'étonner de sa vive réaction, ou lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle jeta toutes ses affaires au pied de son lit, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

\- Pour l'entrée dramatique, Potter, tu repasseras, McTomy l'a déjà faite il y a deux heures de ça…, marmonna la voix de miss Sombre.

Lily, surprise, se redressa vivement sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et réalisa que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, elle n'était pas la première à être montée dans le dortoir. Abby Glitters était déjà installée sur son lit, et les rideaux du lit à baldaquins de Callie McTomy étaient déjà tirés – certainement à cause de la raison l'ayant poussée à faire une entrée dramatique, comme disait miss Sombre.

S'attardant un moment sur le lit fermé, Lily se demanda si elle avait vu Callie dans la soirée, ou observé un détail qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi Callie se serait couchée aussi tôt. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne trouverait pas de réponse seule, elle se tourna vers miss Sombre, plongée dans un livre de Potions.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Lily se gratta donc la gorge, espérant que le bruit ferait réagir sa camarade, mais cette dernière ne leva pas la tête.

\- Euh… Glitters ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle entendit distinctement le soupir poussé par sa camarade.

\- Quoi ? grommela miss Sombre.

\- Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? répéta Lily, en désignant du pouce le lit de la préfète.

Étonnamment, sa question fit réagir miss Sombre. Songeuse, cette dernière regarda le lit, avant de se renfermer.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Lily arqua un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne le sais pas, que tu ne veux pas le savoir, ou que tu le sais mais que tu ne veux pas le dire ?

Miss Sombre ne prit pas la peine de la regarder pour lui répondre.

\- Potter, est-ce que tu donnes vraiment autant de signification à ma phrase ? Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, c'est tout, souffla Abby Glitters. Tu pourras lui demander demain.

Lily grimaça. Non, elle doutait avoir envie de demander à Callie McTomy ce qui lui était arrivé la veille.

\- Et sinon, tu devras accepter le fait que tu ne puisses pas toujours tout savoir, conclut miss Sombre. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on retrouve nos relations habituelles.

Lily lança un regard surpris à sa camarade.

\- Tu sais, cette relation qui fait qu'on ne se sent pas obligées de s'enquérir de l'état de l'autre, ni même de faire semblant de se préoccuper d'elle…

C'était dit sans aucune méchanceté. C'était un simple constat sur les relations qu'elles entretenaient, et Lily pouvait difficilement nier la véracité de ce que venait de dire miss Sombre. Elles deux n'avaient jamais été proches, et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, et miss Sombre était tout de même plus posée et discrète que ne l'était Lily.

\- Ouais. Faisons ça, soupira Lily en s'allongeant.

Elle tira les rideaux de son lit, se changea et se glissa dans ses draps, lumière éteinte. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit miss Sombre en faire de même.

Lily ferma les yeux, et chassa le frisson qui la secouait de part en part.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle explique à Basile qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il se mette derrière elle. Et vite. Parce que si elle l'avait laissé faire aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire demain ?

…

Désespéré, Matt releva la tête de sa pile de devoirs qui venait de considérablement augmenter. Il regarda les devoirs notés sur l'agenda de Meredith, puis sur celui de Sean, celui de Basile et, enfin, celui de Lily. Il poussa un cri de désespoir.

\- Ce ne sont pas des vacances, qui arrivent ce week-end, déclama-t-il, au comble du désespoir.

Et, pour une fois, personne ne put lui reprocher d'être trop théâtral. C'était la stricte vérité. Ils allaient tous passer la période de repos le nez dans les parchemins, afin d'être à jour pour la rentrée.

\- Et c'est vraiment pire, l'année prochaine, pour nos ASPIC ? grommela Basile.

D'un même mouvement, les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers les élèves en septième année qui travaillaient dans la pièce où ils s'étaient installés. Si leurs visages reflétaient le désespoir, ceux des septième année reflétaient l'abandon. À deux jours des vacances, aucun n'était dupe. Jamais ils n'auraient terminé à temps, et jamais ils n'auraient de temps libre pour les vacances.

\- Je refuse de passer la soirée à déprimer, soupira Lily.

Elle rassembla ses affaires, et les remit dans son sac.

\- Je vais aller me promener. Est-ce que…

Elle s'apprêtait à proposer à l'ensemble de ses amis de venir prendre l'air avec elle, mais au dernier moment, elle surprit le regard de Matt, qui désignait, sans aucune discrétion, Basile. Elle se mordit la lèvre, par automatisme. Évidemment, elle allait oublier Basile. Si elle voulait éviter une crise, il fallait d'abord qu'elle propose à Basile.

Elle fit donc glisser son regard sur son petit ami, et lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller faire un tour ?

En voyant le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Basile, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de faire cette proposition. Elle remercia Matt d'un rapide hochement de tête dès que Basile ne la regarda plus, occupé à ranger ses affaires.

\- À plus tard ! les saluèrent leurs amis lorsque Lily et Basile prirent la direction de la sortie.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demanda Basile dès qu'ils furent dans les couloirs.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à la question avant que Basile ne la pose. Elle voulait avant tout se vider l'esprit et, pour cela, rien de mieux que le Quidditch dans son cas. Mais elle savait que le terrain était occupé ce soir, par les Serdaigle. Même si leur entraînement devait être presque terminé, elle ne voulait pas emmener Basile là-bas. Il aimait le Quidditch, mais ne devait pas trouver ça très reposant d'aller y faire un tour…

\- On n'a qu'à aller dans le parc, proposa Basile. Et éviter les batailles de boules de neige, grimaça-t-il en regardant par la première fenêtre qu'ils croisèrent.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et étouffa un rire. La neige qui tombait depuis la veille recouvrait l'ensemble du parc de Poudlard, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves qui avaient encore du temps pour eux, et pouvaient se permettre de passer leur temps libre dehors. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir et en observant toute cette neige, Lily était réellement contente de ne pas avoir accès au terrain de Quidditch, ce soir. Elle connaissait une équipe, dont les couleurs étaient le bleu et bronze, qui ne devait pas être aussi ravie que ça d'avoir droit à un entraînement.

Arrivés dans le parc, ils prirent naturellement la direction du lac. Comme la plupart des élèves, en faire le tour était une habitude pour eux deux.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de se voir, durant ces vacances ? s'enquit Basile.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais être occupée. Mon oncle Charlie revient de Roumanie, et il loge chez nous. Ma mère veut aussi m'emmener voir un match de Quidditch, et puis, mes frères ne vont pas me lâcher.

Elle remarqua bien que Basile était agacé de sa réponse, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Il savait qu'elle avait une grande famille, et que les fêtes étaient sacrées, chez les Potter comme chez les Weasley. Alors, compte tenu du fait qu'elle appartenait aux deux familles, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle change des traditions qui se perpétuaient depuis des années pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

Bon, d'accord, elle aurait peut-être pu lui en parler d'une autre façon. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Après tout, comprendre certaines subtilités n'était pas la première des qualités de Basile… Non pas qu'elle-même soit spécialement douée pour ça. Mais justement, ça lui donnait un avantage, lors de leurs discussions. Elle savait que pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, elle devait être directe, quitte à être un peu dure dans ses propos. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'elle devait régulièrement s'excuser d'avoir été trop franche. En attendant, l'effet recherché était atteint.

\- Écoute, ce ne sont que deux semaines, lui rappela Lily en serrant un peu plus fort sa main. Et ensuite, on aura toute l'année pour se voir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

C'était son nouvel argument choc, qui fonctionnait tout le temps. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, finalement, malgré les cours et les entraînements de Quidditch de Lily, ils avaient la possibilité de passer la quasi-totalité de leurs journées ensemble.

\- OK, je me rends à cet argument, souffla Basile en l'embrassant rapidement.

\- J'en étais sûre, sourit Lily. Est-ce que tu as finalement trouvé un cadeau pour ta mère ?

Le garçon secoua la tête. Il se plaignait quotidiennement de ça, mais comme Lily lui faisait remarquer, il ferait mieux de plus y réfléchir et de moins s'en plaindre, et peut-être qu'il trouverait enfin quoi mettre au pied du sapin pour sa mère.

\- J'ai prévu de lui dire qu'en tant que fils, j'étais son cadeau, année après année…

\- Mauvais plan, grimaça Lily.

\- Je sais, soupira Basile.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château, après leur premier tour du lac. D'un même mouvement, ils reprirent le chemin déjà effectué, continuant leur conversation, jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir à se dire. Ils rentrèrent au château lorsque les premières lumières s'y allumèrent, et que leurs estomacs se mirent à émettre un certain nombre de protestations.

\- Je ne comprends pas, se moqua Basile. Tu es capable de tenir jusqu'à plus de vingt-deux heures sans manger, lorsque tu fais un entraînement à l'heure du repas, et que tu le fais durer. Et là, tu es incapable de tenir jusqu'à vingt heures !

Lily grimaça, se passant la main libre sur l'estomac.

\- Quand je suis sur mon balai, je pense surtout à rester dessus, avoua-t-elle. Pas à manger.

Il secoua doucement la tête, avant de désigner six élèves de Serdaigle, qui se précipitaient vers la Grande Salle, suivi d'un septième, qui s'y dirigeait plus posément.

\- De toute évidence, les Serdaigle, eux, ont plutôt envie de descendre de leur balai pour aller se nourrir…

La remarque fut entendue par le dernier Serdaigle, qui se tourna vers eux, et, les reconnaissant, se composa un sourire crispé avant de leur faire un rapide signe de la main. Puis, Jason Seek se dépêcha d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et d'aller à sa table, comme craignant que les deux Gryffondor ne le rattrapent.

\- Essaie de repérer s'ils n'ont pas pleuré, rit Lily. Jason les pousse toujours à bout.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit que Basile se tendait. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas sa réaction et, réalisant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en parler, elle l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il évite la conversation par le simple fait de se mêler à la foule présente dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Basile baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Lily comprit qu'elle avait dit, ou fait quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise son petit ami et, dans la foulée, elle devint celle qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser les autres sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Pourtant, elle venait apparemment de le faire.

Alors que Basile gardait un silence obstiné, elle prit sur elle de ne pas laisser couler le sujet, et réitéra sa demande.

\- Basile… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ou dit ?

Pendant un instant, elle craignit ne jamais obtenir de réponse à cette question. L'affolement la gagna. Elle avait toujours une réponse, à toutes ses questions. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer aujourd'hui à ne pas avoir de réponses. C'était impensable. Surtout avec Basile. Tout ce qui concernait Basile était simple. Elle le comprenait facilement, une fois qu'elle avait tous les éléments en main. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait, comment il réglait ses journées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout compliquer, avec Basile. C'était ça qu'elle appréciait, dans leur relation. Il n'y avait rien de complexe. Ça n'avait rien à voir, par exemple, avec les histoires qui tourmentaient les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Lily voyait ses relations. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose de trop complexe. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Basile. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle aurait pu mal agir. Ça lui rappelait les fois où, devant la question d'un professeur, elle s'était sentie idiote parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. C'était exactement la même sensation.

\- Basile ? insista-t-elle.

\- C'est… Jason Seek, souffla-t-il finalement d'un ton amer qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle faillit en éclater de rire. Le problème de Basile était Jason ?

Et puis, elle comprit.

Basile avait un problème avec Jason Seek.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, prenant conscience de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. C'était impensable. À ses yeux, on ne pouvait pas avoir de problèmes avec Jason Seek. Il n'était pas un garçon qui attirait les problèmes. Il était posé, réfléchi. Pas le genre d'élèves qu'on se mettait facilement à dos.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle à Basile.

Il soupira, et secoua la tête, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction, mais qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était réelle.

\- C'est Jason Seek, répéta-t-il. Tu réalises que tu ne passes pas une journée sans le voir ?

Lily sourit, amusée, avant de faire mourir son sourire. La marque de joie n'avait pas été appréciée par Basile, et sa tentative de la cacher n'avait pas atténué la froideur qui s'était soudainement installée dans les yeux de son petit ami.

\- Basile… Jason est mon ami.

Une fois encore, Basile se tendit.

\- Depuis… des années. Et je te vois, toi aussi, tous les jours.

\- Sauf que tu sors avec moi, lâcha rapidement Basile.

\- Oui, je suis au courant, dit Lily, sans réussir à dissimuler son sourire amusé, cette fois. Et que je t'embrasse, et que je te tiens la main, récita-t-elle de façon factuelle. Écoute, Jason et moi, c'est une amitié qui a des années d'existence, et qui va en avoir encore beaucoup. Et on se voit régulièrement, et on se parle souvent, parce que passé un temps, il était lié à mon frère d'une certaine façon, et qu'on est tous passés par une certaine période, et…

\- Je sais, soupira Basile. La mort d'Ashley, et…

\- Astrid, le corrigea rapidement Lily, les yeux plissés. Fais au moins l'effort de t'en rappeler ! pesta-t-elle.

Surpris de son cri, Basile se tut.

\- Désolée… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas à me justifier de mon amitié avec Jason.

Instinctivement, Lily se tourna vers la Grande Salle, en cherchant des yeux Jason. Mais elle n'avait pas une vue d'ensemble, et ne l'aperçut même pas.

\- De toute façon, ces derniers temps, c'est à peine si on se parle, ajouta-t-elle amèrement. Donc, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour le fait que je passe trop de temps avec lui. En ce moment, j'arrive à peine à lui dire bonjour deux fois par semaine.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et refit face à Basile, en lui adressant un sourire sincère. En réponse, il essaya de lui rendre son sourire. La sincérité en moins.

C'était bien ça, justement, qui inquiétait Basile.

Que Jason Seek s'éloigne de Lily, et que cette dernière s'en inquiète. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Lily se préoccupe trop des états d'âme de Jason.

Parce que Basile n'était pas stupide. À l'heure actuelle, il n'était certainement pas en état de lutter contre Jason Seek. Son début de relation avec Lily ne pesait pas bien lourd, face à l'amitié qui liait les deux attrapeurs.

…

Contrairement au premier septembre, les couloirs du Poudlard Express étaient moins remplis lors des retours à Londres, pour les vacances de Noël. Se déplacer entre les wagons était bien plus facile, et tous les élèves en profitaient. Ils laissaient leurs animaux hors de leur cage, et changeaient de compartiment dès qu'ils en avaient envie, ne craignant pas de se cogner à un camarade.

Et Lily ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Prétextant un besoin urgent, elle s'était sauvée du compartiment où Matt voulait, une fois encore, expliquer les règles du Quodpot. Les Gryffondor se demandaient vraiment quand est-ce qu'il cesserait de se passionner pour ce sport. Pour une fois, Lily avait filé avant d'être un dommage collatéral de la démonstration. À présent, elle flânait dans le train, à la recherche d'un certain Serdaigle. Jason Seek.

Elle finit par le trouver, en train de discuter avec une Poufsouffle, en septième année, comme lui, et membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut prendre en compte toutes les…

La Poufsouffle, qui venait d'apercevoir Lily, se tut, soudainement gênée. Elle toussota, et Lily fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être plus intelligent que la moyenne pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas désirée dans la conversation.

\- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard, dit simplement Irina Silvestrov, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.

Jason hocha la tête tout en se tournant pour voir ce qui poussait son adversaire à écourter la conversation. Lorsqu'il vit Lily, ses traits se tendirent, avant de revenir à la normale.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ? soupira-t-il.

Mais dans sa voix, au grand soulagement de Lily, il n'y avait pas d'amertume, ou de déception de la voir là.

Elle sourit.

\- Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de te parler. Rien que tous les deux, expliqua Lily. Je me suis dit que le voyage jusqu'à Londres pouvait être le bon moment…

Jason hocha la tête, et enfonça les mains dans ses poches, dévisageant Lily sans aucune gêne. Elle, en revanche, se sentit rougir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il en sortant une main de sa poche pour montrer la petite coupure qui ornait la joue de Lily.

Il n'approcha pas sa main au point de la toucher et, bizarrement, Lily se surprit à regretter cette absence de contacts. Jusqu'à présent, Jason ne se gênait pas pour l'effleurer, ou désigner une blessure qu'elle avait. Insidieusement, elle comprit que quelque chose avait changé, sans qu'elle ne sache quoi, et cela la frappa douloureusement.

\- Euh… Hier, en allant sur le terrain, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai voulu faire des exercices d'endurance, et comme j'étais toute seule, bah… Je n'avais personne pour me dire de faire attention, et de regarder où je mettais les pieds.

Le reproche était à peine voilé. La veille, elle était bien allée sur le terrain, et elle avait attendu que Jason fasse son apparition. Il n'était jamais venu. Alors, énervée, lorsqu'elle avait voulu faire des exercices pour améliorer son endurance (elle se trouvait rapidement essoufflée, ces derniers temps, lors des entraînements de l'équipe), elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et avait fini par se faire mal.

Jason rit doucement.

\- J'étais occupé, se justifia-t-il.

\- Tu es souvent occupé, ces derniers temps, l'accusa Lily.

Son regard insondable, il le plongea dans celui de Lily.

\- Toi aussi, lui fit-il remarquer. Il paraît que Martell a du mal à te lâcher.

La mâchoire de Lily se crispa. Elle serra les poings, et se morigéna. Elle devait se calmer.

\- Tu as raison. Mais quand je te propose de passer un moment rien que tous les deux, tu ne réponds pas présent…

Jason sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, l'Éclair, lui rappela-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Et, immédiatement, entendre Jason rire détendit Lily, qui se sentit soudainement stupide de son emportement.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je suis à fleur de peau, en ce moment, reconnut-elle.

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient vrais. C'était la stricte vérité. Elle était à bout de nerfs, et elle ne se l'avouait pas même à elle-même. Elle venait simplement de le reconnaître face à Jason, qui savait toujours quand la faire parler, et quand la faire taire.

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuses, et il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est rien. Moi aussi, je suis comme toi, en ce moment, lui avoua-t-il. Enfin…

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit entre eux. Ils grimacèrent en même temps.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de parler de Quidditch, tous les deux ? s'enquit Lily. Ça nous détend toujours, ça…

Jason éclata de rire.

\- Depuis que tu es avec Martell, Lily, lui rappela-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle sourit, amusée. Comme toujours, il avait réponse à tout. C'était effectivement le cas.

\- On n'a qu'à en parler maintenant, proposa-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

\- L'offre est alléchante, avoua Jason.

Et, alors que Lily croyait que la partie était gagnée, alors qu'elle pensait réellement que Jason allait lui proposer de passer le restant du trajet rien que tous les deux, il s'assombrit soudainement.

\- Mais je crois qu'on va remettre ça à une prochaine fois, parce que Martell arrive…

Un instant plus tard, le bras de Basile se posait sur les épaules de Lily, qui sursauta à ce contact, s'en voulant instantanément. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Être avec Basile n'était pas un problème. L'être en face de Jason était totalement différent. Jason n'était pas n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, et elle aurait voulu être certaine qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec Basile avant de s'afficher ainsi face à lui. D'après l'air de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, il y avait un problème, devina aisément Lily.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous discutez ? demanda Basile, sans même saluer Jason.

Ils ne lui répondirent pas.

\- Léana me cherche certainement, marmonna Jason en baissant les yeux. Passez de bonnes vacances.

\- Toi aussi, souffla Lily alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Elle ne comprenait pas Jason. Définitivement pas.

\- Tu viens ? s'enquit Basile. On arrive bientôt…

Lily soupira et, ruminant ses sombres pensées, suivit son petit ami jusqu'à leur compartiment, où toute trace des dommages causés par le Quodpot avait été effacée. Les Gryffondor rassemblaient déjà leurs affaires, et Lily en fit de même, alors que le train ralentissait en entrant en gare. Elle prit la cage d'Arwen, et fit signe à sa chouette de s'y glisser. De sa main toujours libre, elle se saisit de sa malle, et fut la première à sortir du compartiment. Déjà, tous les élèves sautaient sur le quai, le train à peine arrêté. Lily sourit. Elle les comprenait, elle avait envie de faire comme eux.

Elle s'arrêta toutefois, et regarda Basile, qui comprit. Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Bonnes vacances, chuchota-t-il. Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire des lettres !

\- Promis ! souffla Lily en souriant.

Basile s'éloigna. Ses parents étaient toujours à une extrémité du quai, ils n'allaient certainement pas se revoir, une fois qu'ils seraient descendus du train. Ils avaient aussi décidé qu'une présentation aux parents de l'autre n'était absolument pas nécessaire, et que, pour éviter toute question, ils n'allaient pas s'attarder sur des effusions en tout genre sur le quai de la gare.

Lily se rapprocha de la sortie du train, presque dégagée à présent. Elle descendit rapidement, et regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une tête familiale. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnut son père, au milieu de la foule. Elle se précipita vers lui, se moquant de la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à exécuter cet exercice, entre sa malle, la cage de sa chouette, et les autres élèves. Harry Potter la regardait venir en souriant.

Lily posa malle et chouette au dernier moment. Et puis, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, comme si sa petite fille en était toujours une. Lily était la seule de ses enfants qu'il pouvait encore prendre dans ses bras, malgré ses dix-sept ans qui approchaient, et il accueillait avec plaisir ces marques d'affection. Il la serra un peu plus fort, avant de se détacher et de l'embrasser sur le front, bruyamment, comme toujours.

\- Alors, contente d'être en vacances ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit largement.

\- Contente de te retrouver, surtout, papa, dit-elle simplement.

Et, comme toujours, Harry se demanda comment Lily pouvait être aussi délicate avec lui quand elle était aussi impitoyable avec ses frères. C'était bien pour cela qu'il insistait pour venir la chercher seul à la gare. Il avait droit à quelques instants de pure douceur avec sa fille, lorsque James et Albus n'étaient pas là pour l'embêter.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça lorsque tu verras toutes les activités que j'ai préparées pour nous pour ces vacances, rit son père.

Lily haussa les épaules et, se défaisant difficilement de l'étreinte de son père, récupéra ses affaires.

Elle s'en moquait totalement, d'avoir un programme chargé pour les vacances. Du moment qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec sa famille, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _C'est un peu le pays des Bisounours, dans la fin de ce chapitre... Profitez-en, parce que ça ne va définitivement pas durer, ah, ah, ah :D ! Et c'est la personne qui écrit le chapitre 21 qui vous en fait la réflexion. Vous pouvez me faire confiance : ce n'est pas au chapitre 21 que les choses s'arrangent... J'aime bien donner un avant-goût de torture sur la suite des événements. En plus, c'est même pas si horrible que ça, ce qui se passe. C'est juste que, voilà, quoi. C'est pas tout, mais ça s'arrange pas comme on le voudrait, pour le moment du moins ^^_

 _Bon, sinon ! Je suis certaine que j'avais des trucs à vous dire, mais, évidemment, ma mémoire, ce genre de trucs... Ah, si ! Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir lu l'interview, et à m'en avoir parlé ensuite ; c'était bien sympa d'avoir vos retours ! Et, promis, je ne m'arrache pas les cheveux quand je reçois vos reviews, c'est juste que je suis une flemmarde de base ;)... En parlant de reviews, merci à tous pour celles de la semaine dernière (et pour une fois, je n'y ai pas répond au dernier moment, ah, ah !) Merci aussi à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections de chapitre, semaine après semaine._

 _Et avant que je n'oublie, un petit mot pour **titietrominet** , qui a laissé une review en anonyme : Aaaah, la compétition de glissade... Je t'assure qu'on en suivra une en directe d'ici à la fin de cette histoire :). Teddy, mais qui ne l'aime pas ? Ce prof qui devient un ami une fois sorti de sa salle de classe, c'est immédiatement plus agréable. Ah, ah, ah, c'est trop fort que tu dises ça, parce qu'en fait, l'idée de nommer Basile, bah, Basile, justement, c'était effectivement de trouver un prénom qui ne soit pas super classe, qui puisse être facilement détesté et détestable. (Pardon s'il y a des Basile dans la salle...) Bref, l'idée était de ne pas avoir un prénom attractif. Pari réussi, on pourra remercier **LittlePlume** pour sa participation au choix du prénom ^^_

 _Petit mot pour **guest** : J'ai bien peur qu'il faille encore quelque temps à Lily pour comprendre que Basile n'est pas pour elle. Cela dit, sommes-nous sûrs qu'elle ne terminera pas avec Basile :P ?_

 _Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	18. Noël en famille

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Noël en famille.**

Lily posa une assiette sur la table, avant de recompter le nombre de couverts.

\- À quelle heure arrive oncle Charlie, déjà ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Comme elle devait s'y attendre, tout le monde présent dans la cuisine essaya de lui répondre en même temps, abandonnant momentanément sa conversation pour donner une réponse satisfaisante. Au lieu de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Lily entendit un brouhaha diffus de conversation, et poussa un profond soupir. Elle allait réitérer sa demande quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Maintenant ! s'exclama le nouveau venu. Dans mes bras, tout le monde ! Et j'ai aussi faim que le dragon qui a voulu m'arracher le bras hier, alors j'espère que vous avez prévu de quoi nourrir toute une famille de Weasley !

Des éclats de rire répondirent à cette phrase, tandis que Lily, la plus proche de son oncle Charlie, allait lui souhaiter la bienvenue la première.

\- Tu nous connais, rit Harry. On prévoit toujours de quoi nourrir plus que prévu. Je crois que ta sœur a hérité ça de Molly…

La volonté d'engraisser toute personne passant le seuil de sa maison était une caractéristique tenace de Molly Weasley, et tout le monde n'hésitait pas à en rire… et à reprendre trois fois du dessert, dès lors que la matriarche tendait le plat vers celui qui n'y faisait pas honneur.

\- Bon, alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'on avait une nouvelle capitaine de Quidditch dans cette maison ? s'enquit Charlie en lançant un clin d'œil appuyé à la plus jeune de ses nièces. Tu as hérité ça de moi, de toute évidence. Tes parents ne sont pas aussi doués qu'on veut bien te le faire croire…

\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que maman a joué en professionnel, et pas toi, se moqua Lily.

Charlie se tourna vers Harry et Ginny, scandalisé.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle a appris à répondre comme ça ? J'en étais resté à l'époque où elle me trouvait trop cool parce que je domptais des dragons…

Il se débarrassa de sa veste en même temps qu'il disait ça et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître les affaires qui l'encombraient.

\- Entre James et Albus, il a bien fallu qu'elle apprenne à se défendre, soupira Ginny en désignant ses deux fils.

\- Se défendre de nous ? s'offusqua Albus. Et pourquoi donc ? James, je suis persuadé que les Tornades ne passeront pas les sélections, cette année.

\- Parce que vous êtes des fouineurs, répliqua leur père. Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? proposa Harry en attirant à eux les boissons, rangées dans les placards de la cuisine. Et les Tornades n'ont aucune chance, Al, sois réaliste.

\- Ils ont une faible chance, répliqua Lily. C'est aussi ce qu'on appelle le hasard. Et je me protège de vous parce que vous êtes insupportables, tendance qui s'est confirmée au moment où je suis rentrée pour les vacances.

\- Quoi ? Tout ça parce qu'on a un peu questionné notre petite sœur sur sa vie au château sans nous ? s'étonna James.

\- C'était un véritable interrogatoire ! protesta Lily.

Au même instant, son fléreur sauta sur ses genoux, lui offrant une brève distraction.

\- C'est toujours autant animé, par ici, souffla Charlie en les regardant avec de grands yeux ronds. Et j'ai toujours autant de mal à suivre le fil de vos conversations.

\- Désolé ! lui répondit en chœur la famille Potter.

\- Raconte-nous plutôt comment ça se passe, en Roumanie, enchaîna Ginny en posant les plats sur la table.

Le repas commença alors, rythmé par les différentes anecdotes de Charlie. Sa vie avait toujours été haute en couleurs, et ses histoires de dragons pouvaient sembler répétitives, mais de l'avis de ses neveux et nièces, il n'était jamais répétitif de travailler avec des créatures capables de cracher du feu. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on pouvait comprendre de leurs airs intéressés, et du fait qu'ils n'avaient plus proféré le moindre mot depuis que leur oncle avait pris la parole, amenant une brève accalmie dans les joutes verbales qu'ils prenaient pourtant soin de toujours mener.

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai manqué me faire arracher le bras, conclut Charlie, en essayant de ne pas trop paraître en vouloir à son nouveau collègue, qui avait oublié de le prévenir de la maladie du dragon qu'il devait soigner, qui l'empêchait de se nourrir normalement depuis quelques jours. Bon, et vous, qu'avez-vous à me raconter ?

C'était toujours le moment délicat, lorsque la question était posée chez les Potter. Avant, ce moment était délicat parce que tous voulaient répondre en même temps. Aujourd'hui, il l'était parce qu'ils ne savaient jamais par où commencer, ni comment faire oublier que James, depuis quelques temps, n'avait jamais rien de joyeux à partager.

\- J'ai un match à couvrir la semaine prochaine, si jamais tu veux venir, proposa Ginny. Je pense que Lily pourra te céder sa place, pour une fois.

Lily hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle ne voyait aucun problème à ça.

\- Pourquoi pas. Et toi, Harry, s'enquit Charlie. Combien de blessures dangereuses recensées, depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Presque aucune ! assura l'Auror en éclatant de rire. Je fais en sorte de ne pas être trop blessé, Ginny me le fait amèrement regretter à chaque fois…

Quelques rires saluèrent cette réflexion, dissipant le malaise de Lily pour quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas que les questions soient posées à ses frères et elle. Vraiment pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir James réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait répondre, et ne rien trouver. Elle détestait cette situation, elle détestait voir James s'enliser dans des explications bancales, des tournures de phrases ridicules qui étaient censées dissimuler son mal-être.

\- Moi, figurez-vous que je suis toujours avec Faith. Même si ça vous semble improbable, c'est la vérité, ricana Albus.

Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, et se balança sur sa chaise, malgré les regards lourds de reproche que lui lancèrent ses parents. S'il choisit de ne pas prendre en compte les regards de ses parents, Albus n'échappa pas aux regards interloqués de James et Lily.

\- Il y a un mois de ça, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que vous vous remettiez ensemble…, lui rappela James.

\- Oui, eh bien, les choses ont changé, rétorqua Albus.

\- Faith…, murmura Charlie, songeur. C'est celle que j'ai déjà vue, pas vrai ?

Lily pouffa. Aussitôt, on la regarda, s'étonnant de sa réaction.

\- En même temps, Al n'a pas eu d'autres copines, expliqua-t-elle.

Albus se contenta de sourire. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait répliqué à cette phrase que lui, au moins, avait du monde à présenter aux parents. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire cela, parce que cela rappelait à tous que James n'avait plus personne à présenter. La seule fille qu'il ait jamais voulu présenter à ses parents était décédée. Le souvenir était déjà bien assez douloureux ainsi. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le rappeler sans délicatesse.

Cela dit, tous savaient ce que voulait dire ce silence.

\- En attendant, tant que Lily ne nous ramène pas Martell à la maison, je crois que je supporterai qu'on se moque de moi, bougonna Albus, pour relancer la conversation.

Lily serra les dents, et fusilla son frère du regard. Évidemment. Il était incapable de tenir sa langue. Et maintenant, elle voyait bien que son père et sa mère l'observaient, en attendant une explication à ce qui venait d'être dit.

Elle se racla la gorge, maudissant son frère, et réfléchissant à comment lui faire payer cette gêne qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas éprouver.

\- Il est possible que je fréquente un garçon, murmura finalement Lily du bout des lèvres.

\- Et il est aussi possible qu'Albus meure avant la fin du repas pour avoir osé le dire, murmura James, amusé, en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait entendu, dans la voix de James, sa moquerie habituelle. Sa fougue, son entrain, tout ce qui le caractérisait, quelques années plus tôt. Et ça faisait sacrément du bien.

Sauf que l'instant d'après, les yeux de James étaient redevenus distants, et qu'un voile les couvrait à nouveau, comme pour mettre de la distance entre le monde réel, et les pensées où ils se perdaient tout le temps.

\- Et donc, ce garçon… ? demanda Harry Potter, l'air passablement gêné d'avoir à poser cette question.

Cela dit, la gêne qu'éprouvait sa fille devait être équivalente. Voire supérieure. Il était rare de voir Lily rougir autant.

\- Je propose qu'on n'en parle pas, souffla Lily.

Le soulagement de Harry était si évident que cela fit ricaner Charlie.

\- Courage, Harry, ce n'est que le début de ses histoires d'amour ! dit le soigneur de dragons avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Si cela fit rire Ginny, le reste des Potter resta bien silencieux.

Et Albus n'aimait vraiment pas le regard noir de sa sœur.

…

Lily se tenait au milieu du grand champ à l'arrière de la maison des Potter. Quand Al, James et elle étaient plus petits, ils passaient leurs journées ici, à jouer au Quidditch, quand ils arrivaient à subtiliser les balais de leurs parents – ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Mais à présent, ils n'avaient plus autant de temps pour le Quidditch. Elle était la seule à avoir intégré une équipe de l'école, et la seule à s'y intéresser autant. James avait un deuil à faire, et un travail à gérer. Albus avait Faith, et un travail à gérer aussi.

Ses parents non plus n'y allaient plus. De temps à autre, elle surprenait son père qui s'y attardait. Dans ces moments-là, elle allait le rejoindre, et ils s'envoyaient des balles, Harry trouvant toujours le moyen de surprendre Lily en lui lançant une balle à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Cela lui donnait de nouvelles idées pour s'entraîner à attraper le Vif d'Or, ou bien pour éviter les Cognards. Elle adorait passer ces moments avec son père. Ils lui rappelaient que, si elle était douée pour repérer le Vif d'Or, c'était parce qu'il lui avait transmis ce don.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, Lily était seule sur le vaste champ qui s'étendait à l'arrière du jardin des Potter. Enfin, plus pour longtemps. Elle vit apparaître la tignasse rousse des Weasley, et la démarche caractéristique de Charlie lui apprit rapidement que son oncle venait jusqu'à elle.

Lily repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, et tenta de ne pas sourire. Mais quand elle vit le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de Charlie, elle eut vraiment du mal à ne rien dire.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

Charlie secoua doucement la tête.

\- Enfin, Lily, enfermer ton frère dans un placard… Quel âge est-ce que vous avez ?

Lily rit doucement.

\- L'âge de se comporter comme un frère et une sœur se faisant les pires blagues, assura-t-elle.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, et Lily sut qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucun reproche de sa part. Après tout, Charlie était un Weasley. Il avait grandi dans une famille de sept enfants. Les crasses fraternelles faisaient partie d'un domaine qu'il maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts. Il n'avait jamais été en reste, et il ne pouvait tout de même pas reprocher à Lily de suivre l'exemple donné par une partie de sa famille.

\- La prochaine fois, lui souffla Charlie, enferme-le au grenier. C'est plus spacieux, mais votre grenier est plus isolé. Tes parents ne l'entendront pas de sitôt.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina.

\- Merci de l'astuce ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Ne me remercie pas immédiatement, tempéra Charlie. Tes parents me font te dire que tu es punie, et que tu n'iras à aucun match couvert par Ginny pendant les vacances.

Lily grimaça. Il fallait se douter qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir sans rien. Mais cela valait le coup, décréta-t-elle rapidement. Elle avait eu sa petite vengeance.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non. Ils me font te dire aussi qu'ils ont dit à Meredith et ses parents de venir manger avec vous demain. Et ta punition va être de passer la journée avec tes parents pour préparer la nourriture. Donc non, tu ne pourras pas aller voir tes cousins au Terrier demain. Eh oui, il faut s'attendre à quelques représailles quand on agit comme ça.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

Alors là, c'était bien la première fois que ses parents lui faisaient un tel coup. D'habitude, ils la laissaient tout de même aller voir ses cousins au Terrier.

Chaque année, avant Noël, il y avait un grand repas entre cousins qui était organisé au Terrier. C'était l'occasion de revoir les uns et les autres, avant le grand repas de Noël qui, cette année encore, s'annonçait copieux. Avec le monde qui s'y retrouvait, et les plats qui s'y enchaînaient, discuter entre cousins était compliqué.

\- C'est pas juste, grommela Lily.

\- C'est le risque à prendre, répondit Charlie. Et encore, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Je crois qu'Albus voulait les convaincre de ne pas inviter Meredith et ses parents…

\- Il est cruel, pesta la jeune fille.

Son oncle éclata de rire.

\- C'est un vrai Weasley qui sait ce qu'il veut, répondit Charlie. Allez, rentre avant d'attraper froid. On ne voudrait pas que ton petit ami te retrouve enrhumée à la fin des vacances…

Lily rougit.

\- Al n'a pas arrêté d'en parler, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle aisément.

\- C'est à se demander s'il a un autre sujet de conversation que celui de convaincre tout le monde que tu dois rompre avec lui très rapidement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

Albus avait toujours eu tendance à prendre son rôle de grand frère protecteur un peu trop à cœur. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toujours à elle de décider du garçon qu'elle fréquentait, et quand est-ce qu'elle devait arrêter de le fréquenter.

Elle savait mieux que son frère ce dont elle avait besoin.

…

Lily arrangea les fleurs sur la table, alors que James et Albus étaient dans son dos. Quand il s'agissait de ses frères, cela ne lui posait aucun problème, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas en colère et derrière elle.

\- Tu le savais ? murmura furieusement Albus.

Lily soupira, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

James et Albus étaient revenus du repas entre cousins quelques minutes auparavant, juste à temps pour le dîner avec les Events. Lily avait bien remarqué que quelque chose était différent, et qu'Albus semblait particulièrement en colère, mais elle n'avait pas immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait fallu attendre que leurs parents quittent la pièce, et que James désigne discrètement une rose dans la composition florale au milieu de la table pour que Lily comprenne ce qui agaçait Albus.

Il avait appris pour Rose et Scorpius. Il devait certainement être en colère parce qu'il n'avait pas été mis plus tôt au courant. Rose était sa cousine, celle du même âge que lui, et ils avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble. Scorpius, lui, était son meilleur ami. Il avait dû considérer cela comme une double trahison de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, par aucun des deux, et découvrir que Lily était aussi au courant devait être un autre coup dur pour Albus. La plus jeune Potter haussa les épaules pour signifier à son frère qu'elle était désolée, mais que ce secret n'était pas le sien, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas à le partager avec lui. Mais cela ne calma pas Albus pour autant.

\- Ce qui nous effraie plutôt, c'est qu'elle veuille tant garder le secret, murmura James avant qu'Albus ne se lance dans un discours pour se plaindre de l'injustice qu'il vivait en étant tenu à l'écart de ce secret. Quand oncle Ron l'apprendra, et vous savez qu'il l'apprendra à un moment où à un autre, il ne va pas décolérer. C'est vraiment le pire qu'elle ait pu faire.

Lily leva vivement les yeux vers James.

\- Tu ne diras rien à oncle Ron ! siffla-t-elle. Ce sont les affaires de Rose.

James la rassura d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne comptait pas en parler. Il émettait seulement une opinion.

Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tort. Bien au contraire, James était totalement lucide en raisonnant ainsi. Ron serait furieux d'apprendre que sa fille lui avait menti. Et ensuite, il serait encore plus furieux d'apprendre qu'elle sortait toujours avec Scorpius Malefoy.

On frappa alors à la porte d'entrée des Potter. Les trois enfants sursautèrent, rompant le contact visuel qu'ils avaient instauré, et grâce auquel ils se faisaient la promesse de soutenir Rose dans son mensonge, même si cela voulait dire se mettre leur oncle Ron à dos, lorsque la vérité éclaterait.

\- Je vais ouvrir ! s'exclama Albus en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

\- Il est hyperactif, j'en suis sûr, soupira James en souriant tristement.

Lily sourit doucement, plus sincèrement que son frère, avant de frôler son bras, lui insufflant un peu de courage par ce geste. Comme toujours, James était dans un monde à part. Elle rêvait de le voir en sortir, mais elle ne savait pas quand cela se ferait.

En attendant, elle allait jouer le jeu, et faire comme si tout allait bien dans leur monde, au moins le temps d'une soirée.

Elle quitta la salle à manger, et partit rejoindre Albus, en train de prendre les affaires de Meredith et ses parents.

\- Meredith, tu es toujours la plus jolie fille de cette planète ! s'exclama Albus avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle le repoussa rapidement, et lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

\- Al, je ne demande plus comment cela se fait que Faith ne reste jamais avec toi, parce que j'ai la réponse, répliqua Meredith. Tu es insupportable.

Albus lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais Faith et moi, c'est une affaire qui roule.

Meredith haussa un sourcil surpris, avant de se reprendre.

\- Ce qui veut donc dire que ton mensonge est encore plus énorme… Tout le monde sait que je ne peux pas être la plus jolie fille de cette planète. On sait tous que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Faith Gomenez, ricana-t-elle avant de se détourner d'Albus et de sa gêne évidente.

Elle salua Lily avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas encore devenue folle, avec ton frère ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne rêve que d'une chose. Qu'il déménage ! dit-elle en riant, avant de saluer les parents de Meredith, David et Lise. Mes parents ont prévu un repas normal, les rassura Lily. Aucune saveur sorcière, ce soir, dit-elle plus spécifiquement à Lise, qui ne s'était jamais remise du repas cent pourcent sorcier que les Potter avaient préparé la première fois qu'elle était venue dîner chez eux.

Ce jour-là, Lily avait oublié de dire à ses parents que Lise Events était une née-Moldue, et n'avait jamais goûté à un repas entièrement préparé par un Elfe de Maison, avec des ingrédients issus d'un potager sorcier. Lise avait eu beaucoup de mal à tout avaler…

\- C'est très gentil à vous ! rit Lise.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent alors dans le vestibule, et les plus jeunes s'en allèrent rapidement, Lily et Meredith étant entraînées par Albus et James.

\- Je le sens mal, murmura Lily, les dents serrées.

Meredith lui lança un regard surpris, mais avant que sa meilleure amie n'ait pu lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, Albus prit la parole :

\- Meredith, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur Basile Martell.

Meredith ouvrit de grands yeux, ses iris noisette s'éclairant d'une étincelle de malice, avant de se laisser inonder par la surprise lorsqu'elle comprit, en croisant l'air sombre de Lily, qu'Albus Potter était sérieux.

\- Et il vaudrait mieux que tu nous le dises dès maintenant, avant qu'on ne pose des questions à table qui mettraient notre sœur dans l'embarras, poursuivit James dans un pâle sourire.

Meredith les regarda tour à tour, puis posa les yeux sur Lily.

\- Vous me demandez de briser le code d'honneur des meilleures amies pour vous deux ? Vous plaisantez ?

Lily, qui avait craint un instant que Meredith se laisse avoir par les airs angéliques de ses deux frères, soupira de soulagement. Cela dit, James et Albus semblaient prêts à repartir à l'attaque.

\- À table les enfants ! cria alors Ginny Potter.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un dit à maman que, dans quelques mois, nous serons tous adultes, ou on la laisse croire encore quelques temps que Lily n'atteindra jamais la majorité ? ricana Albus.

…

Dans le champ où Lily aimait à s'entraîner avec son père, le grand espace dégagé était un avantage certain pour le lancer de balles ensorcelées. C'était, en revanche, un désavantage à chaque fois qu'un vent glacé soufflait – comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

Pourtant, malgré ce froid mordant et leurs extrémités congelées, père et fille faisaient l'effort d'être en extérieur, et de se lancer une balle de baseball, comme s'il s'agissait d'un Vif d'Or.

\- Tu continues tes entraînements, à Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. À notre époque, on ne faisait pas autant d'efforts.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se mettre à rire.

\- En même temps, faire plus d'entraînements que ceux déjà donnés par Olivier Dubois était impossible.

Lily sourit largement.

\- C'est ce que dit Samantha, sa fille.

Elle se tut quelques instants, le temps de réceptionner une balle difficile que son père lui envoyait, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et pour être totalement honnête… Je pense que je vais arrêter de faire autant d'entraînements, avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Harry laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps que sa fille digère d'avoir fait un tel aveu.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix douce.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Je faisais ça avec un ami, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut plus qu'on passe autant de temps ensemble. Ou, plutôt, j'ai l'impression qu'il préférerait que je lui laisse un peu d'espace.

Lily grimaça.

\- Je l'ai un peu négligé, depuis que je sors avec Basile, finit-elle par reconnaître.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de grimacer, même si Lily fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Enfin… J'ai réalisé que c'était moins sympa, de faire du sport toute seule, avoua Lily. Tu me connais, je préfère les sports d'équipe.

\- Je sais bien, souffla Harry en souriant.

À nouveau, ils se plongèrent dans un silence confortable, qui les enveloppa et les apaisa. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de parler des heures durant. Ils aimaient tout autant passer des instants tranquilles, rien que tous les deux, sans forcément prononcer le moindre mot.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit alors dans la maison, et Ginny apparut à celle-ci, leur faisant de grands signes pour qu'ils rentrent. Soupirant, Harry et Lily prirent le chemin de la maison, le père passant le bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

\- Tu sais, je suis content pour toi, si tu es bien avec ce garçon.

\- Basile.

\- Voilà. Mais n'oublie pas que si les petits copains sont importants, les amis le sont tout autant. Quand tu vis quelque chose avec ton petit copain, c'est à tes amis que tu as envie d'en parler… et si ce sont de bons amis, ils seront toujours là. Est-ce que tu es certaine que ce sera toujours le cas pour Basile ?

Incapable de répondre à cette question, Lily préféra ne rien ajouter à cela. Son père avait raison, bien sûr.

Mais faire passer Jason avant Basile, ça ne serait pas une bonne chose, quoi qu'en dise son père.

…

Le repas de Noël au Terrier était terminé, et chacun s'apprêtait maintenant à aller s'entasser dans les différentes chambres pour pouvoir, au réveil, ouvrir les paquets. Comme chaque année, une dispute sévère se tenait entre les cousins. Tous voulaient être dans la chambre la plus proche du salon, afin d'être plus rapidement au pied du sapin, et donc ouvrir ses cadeaux le premier.

\- Je suis toujours la première réveillée ! rappela Lucy, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je dois donc être proche du salon, pour ne pas tous vous réveiller en descendant.

Lucy avait beau travailler dans les hautes sphères du Ministère, le soir de Noël, elle restait une enfant qui attendait ses cadeaux avec impatience.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Dominique, son éternel air rêveur collé sur le visage. Personne ne t'entend jamais, tu es bien trop discrète. Tu dois aller dans la chambre d'oncle Ron, c'est la plus éloignée. Le temps que tu descendes jusqu'au salon, d'autres seront réveillés.

\- Je suis toujours dans la chambre la plus éloignée, c'est totalement injuste ! rappela Louis.

\- Et moi, dans la plus petite ! renchérit Hugo.

\- Oui, enfin, tu ne t'en plaignais pas, l'année dernière, s'esclaffa Rose. Tu disais même que, comme ça, tu n'entendais pas les ronflements de Louis.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère, qui grogna de mécontentement, même si tous savaient qu'il appréciait grandement ces gestes d'affection dispensés par sa grande sœur.

\- De toute façon, soupira James, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue de discuter. Comme chaque année, ou presque, ça va se terminer de la même façon.

Les cousins et cousines échangèrent un regard, avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête.

\- Chacun dans la chambre de ses parents, conclut Molly en se levant de son fauteuil. Et Lucy, tu n'as pas intérêt à m'écraser, demain, en te levant…

Peu à peu, les plus jeunes des Weasley et Potter se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Hugo resta en retrait, attendant Lily, qui soupira.

\- Je parie que tu veux parler de ta sœur…

Il hocha la tête, l'air soucieux.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais été la première à savoir qu'elle s'était remise en couple avec Scorpius.

\- C'est bien vrai, confirma Lily.

Hugo fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis content pour elle, que ce soit bien clair. Mais… vu qu'elle a l'air de te faire confiance, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas essayer de la convaincre d'en parler dès maintenant à notre père ? Elle semble croire que plus elle attend, mieux ce sera, mais en réalité, j'en doute sincèrement. J'aime beaucoup Scorpius, c'est un chic type, même s'il sort avec ma sœur.

À ces mots, Lily ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Tous les frères avaient-ils les mêmes réactions lorsque leur sœur sortait avec un garçon ?

\- Mais entre Scorpius et mon père, je choisis mon père, même s'il se conduit stupidement. Alors, je veux vraiment que Rose en parle à notre père.

Il adressa un regard suppliant à Lily, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je lui en toucherai un mot. Mais ne pense pas que j'aie une quelconque autorité sur elle. Franchement, je doute même qu'elle m'écoute…

Hugo soupira, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Du moment qu'elle t'entend…

Lily lui pressa l'épaule, et ils quittèrent le salon, où ils étaient les derniers à se trouver.

\- Si je te rends ce service, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en rendre un aussi ? s'enquit-elle en grimaçant, alors qu'ils grimpaient les premières marches.

Surpris, Hugo la regarda, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à mes frères que Basile n'est pas un aussi mauvais garçon qu'ils ont décidé de le croire ?

Hugo sourit, moqueur.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je me fasse le défenseur de Martell ?

\- J'aurais bien demandé à Louis, mais je doute qu'il accepte.

Elle avait aussi demandé à Meredith, et à tous ses amis qui avaient pu croiser ses frères depuis le début des vacances, mais c'était peine perdue. À chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de Basile Martell à Albus ou à James, ils se fermaient, et refusaient d'écouter. Lily elle-même n'arrivait pas à les convaincre d'écouter qui que ce soit. Dès que le sujet de Basile était abordé, ils devenaient plus butés qu'en temps normal. Et déjà qu'en temps normal, ils pouvaient être extrêmement têtus, c'était vraiment difficile pour Lily d'avoir la moindre conversation avec eux.

\- Je vais essayer, promit Hugo. Mais ce n'est pas dit que je dise du bien de Martell, tu sais. Il est tellement maladroit…

\- Je sais, grimaça Lily. Mais si tu pouvais au moins leur affirmer qu'il n'est pas un monstre sans cœur…

Hugo éclata de rire, avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, pour ne pas réveiller ses grands-parents. Puis, il hocha la tête. Soulagée, Lily lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

\- T'es génial, cousin.

\- Je sais, se vanta le rouquin.

Ils se séparèrent alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le palier où se trouvait l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Lily y entra après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son cousin. Dans la pièce, James et Albus avaient poussé des meubles et transformé d'autres, pour qu'ils deviennent des lits.

Lily se laissa tomber sur le matelas encore libre. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Albus lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

\- Eh, tu lui disais quoi, à Hugo ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, dit Lily en étouffant un bâillement. Et si tu insistes trop, je descends et je brûle ton cadeau. Et ton cadeau est super, alors ne m'énerve pas, et ne m'oblige pas à mettre ma menace à exécution.

Son frère bougonna, et se retourna. James rit brièvement, avant d'éteindre la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique quand Lily eut ôté ses lunettes.

Elle ne réussit toutefois pas à s'endormir immédiatement. Elle pensait beaucoup à Basile, depuis le début des vacances. On ne lui avait pas tant offert la possibilité de ne pas penser à lui, pour être honnête. Ses frères lui posaient des dizaines de questions, et même ses parents n'arrivaient pas à réfréner leur curiosité. Et elle avait réalisé, à force de vouloir lui envoyer des lettres, de vouloir passer un moment avec lui, qu'il lui manquait un peu, tout de même.

C'est sur cette pensée, et le sourire aux lèvres, que Lily s'endormit ce soir-là.

…

Lily frappa à la chambre de ses parents.

\- Entre ! l'invita la voix de sa mère.

Sans plus attendre, Lily rentra. Ginny Potter était en train de terminer de se préparer pour le Nouvel An, tout en jetant quelques mots sur un parchemin. Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu écris avec un stylo ?! s'exclama-t-elle, comme offensée.

Ginny soupira, avant de lever les yeux vers sa fille.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais je suis incapable de ne pas briser mes plumes, lorsque je vais sur le terrain. Quand vous veniez avec moi, vous portiez toujours mes plumes de rechange. Mais aujourd'hui…

Lily sourit moqueusement.

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as punie… Donc, c'est en partie ta faute si tu n'as pas de porteurs de plumes avec toi, pour aller aux matchs, conclut Lily en feignant d'être vexée.

Ginny rit doucement.

\- La prochaine fois, tu n'enfermeras pas ton frère dans un placard, dit simplement Ginny. Et tu pourrais être un peu plus compatissante avec ta mère, qui casse toujours ses plumes, et qui, en plus, doit travailler le trente-et-un décembre, parce que sa collègue est malade et n'a pas pu finir son filet.

\- Je t'ai offert des plumes, pour Noël ! s'insurgea Lily. Et il est sur quoi, cet article ? demanda-t-elle avec un intérêt non feint.

\- Sur les nouveaux joueurs engagés à la Ligue, et ceux qui rejoignent les équipes de sélections. Normalement, je ne couvre pas ces changements, mais comme Alice est malade, c'est à moi de le faire. Je ne sais pas ce que font les Tornades, en ce moment, mais autant être honnête, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, leur nouvelle sélection. Et puis, la Ligue n'agit vraiment pas logiquement, et…

Lily n'écoutait plus.

Les équipes de sélections. Qui envoyaient des lettres au début du mois de décembre. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu être plus préoccupée par quoi que ce doit d'autre que par cela ? Elle savait que les sélections approchaient. Elle savait que des lettres allaient être envoyées aux joueurs repérés. Elle le savait, par Merlin ! Et pourtant, ça lui était sorti de l'esprit. Elle n'y avait plus songé. Elle ne s'était plus préoccupée à l'actualité du Quidditch depuis un moment. Elle en avait parlé avec sa mère depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard, mais avant ça, rien. Tout le mois de décembre, elle l'avait passé sans même songer au Quidditch. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu passer à côté de cet événement important de la saison ? Et alors que Jason Seek en attendait une ?

Merlin. Jay le Vif attendait une lettre. Mais il n'avait pas dit à Lily si, oui ou non, il en avait reçu une. Ce qui laissait présager le pire à la capitaine des Gryffondor.

\- Maman, je peux regarder ton article ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

Elle savait qu'elle venait d'interrompre sa mère, et qu'elle n'avait mis aucune politesse dans son ton. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait plus écouté sa mère depuis quelques minutes, et de toute évidence, Ginny l'avait remarqué. Mais Lily s'en moquait. Elle voulait simplement regarder les noms que sa mère avait déjà inscrits.

\- Si tu veux. Mais il n'est pas complet, et toutes les équipes n'ont pas encore dévoilé les noms de leurs nouveaux joueurs, l'avertit Ginny. Je descends. Est-ce que tu pars avec ton père et moi, ou est-ce que tes frères t'emmènent à ta soirée ?

\- Je pars avec vous, murmura Lily en lisant frénétiquement la liste des noms.

Elle la relut trois fois pour être certaine. Mais rien à faire. À chaque lecture, son cœur ratait un battement, et ses pires craintes se confirmaient.

Jason Seek n'était pas inscrit sur la liste des nouveaux joueurs nouvellement entrés dans le cercle fermé du Quidditch professionnel.

…

Lily rejoignit ses frères sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce premier janvier deux mille vingt-cinq. Le père de Meredith l'avait ramenée jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur après leur réveil, et elle attendait maintenant qu'ils la rejoignent pour rentrer chez eux.

Au Chaudron Baveur, James et Albus étaient déjà là. Faith aussi, ainsi que deux amis de James, Chuck Barrow et Mélina Wilson qui, avant d'être les amis de James, avaient été ceux d'Astrid.

\- Bonne année tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

On lui lança des regards noirs et lui offrit des grimaces en guise de réponses.

\- Dure soirée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne laisse plus jamais Kira me servir le moindre verre, dit Albus en guise d'explication. Je n'en ai bu qu'un de sa confection, et ça a suffi à me mettre dans un sale état.

Lily éclata de rire, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- On a le temps, dit-elle à ses frères. On n'est pas attendus au Terrier avant quinze heures.

Le soupir de soulagement fit sourire toute la tablée.

Lily se tourna vers Chuck et Mélina.

\- Dites, euh… Vous avez encore des nouvelles de Jason Seek ?

\- Jay le Vif ? s'enquit Chuck. Pas vraiment. Et toi, Mélina ?

La jolie jeune femme à côté de lui secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en avoir plus que nous, étant donné que vous êtes encore à Poudlard tous les deux ? fit-elle remarquer avec justesse.

Lily grimaça.

\- Apparemment pas. Je pensais qu'il vous aurait dit, s'il avait été pris dans une équipe, pour après Poudlard, mais vous n'êtes au courant de rien, donc…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Albus, scandalisé.

Tous grimacèrent autour de la table, Albus le premier. Les sons forts n'étaient pas recommandés. Pour autant, le choc était tel qu'ils se remirent rapidement de la douleur crânienne qui leur fut causée, et rebondirent sur ce que venait de dire Lily.

\- Jay le Vif n'est pas pris dans une équipe ? renchérit Chuck, sa mâchoire se décrochant.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Mélina. On parle de Jay le Vif ! Ce gamin était super doué, il ne peut pas être devenu mauvais ! Bien sûr qu'il va être pris !

\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! s'exclama Lily.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser, depuis la veille au soir, et elle ne s'expliquait pas que Jason n'ait pas été pris dans une équipe de sélection. Pourtant, son nom n'apparaissait nulle part, et il n'en avait pas parlé à Lily, qui commençait à craindre qu'il lui ait caché une absence d'invitation à rejoindre une équipe.

\- Les équipes de Quidditch auraient tort de passer à côté de Jay, reprit Chuck. Enfin, si l'Angleterre ne veut pas de lui, il pourra toujours trouver une place ailleurs, mais quand même…

Lily haussa les épaules. Déjà, la conversation variait sur un autre sujet, celui de ces joueurs qui n'hésitaient pas à changer de pays pour vivre de leur passion.

Et elle, tourmentée, n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle devrait encore attendre quelques jours pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et pourquoi Jason Seek n'était pas un nouveau joueur de Quidditch ayant intégré la Ligue, ou une de ses équipes de sélection.

Si elle avait su où il habitait, elle n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à aller frapper chez lui pour en discuter.

Mais comme elle ne le savait pas, elle allait devoir ronger son frein en attendant.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Un jour, je vous jure, j'écrirai "NotRe d'auteur", au lieu de "note"... Ah, oui, pardon, on s'en moque de ça. Donc, pour en revenir à ce chapitre._

 _J'ai été un peu désespérée, en relisant ce chapitre (et ça n'a rien à voir avec les erreurs stupides que j'ai pu trouver...) parce que j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir écrire,_ à nouveau _, un chapitre de Noël pour la septième année de Lily. Moi qui ai du mal à écrire sur ce thème... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'en sors avec une belle pirouette, pour éviter le repas, et tout le bastringue de cette fête :D ! Sinon, comme vous le voyez, Jason Seek inquiète notre chère Lily, qui n'est pas indiqué comme futur joueur... J'en connais une qui est en train de se faire un sang d'encre ! D'ailleurs, petit Jason n'apparaît pas. Basile non plus, vous me ferez remarquer... Bon, et pour vous rassurer, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point ; dès la semaine prochaine, on retrouvera Jason, et on en saura plus, c'est promis :D En attendant, ne vous en faites pas trop pour lui, il passe de bonnes vacances en famille, oui, oui._

 _Alors, pour ne pas changer, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Et à_ _ **Lu,**_ _effectivement, Basile a une légère tendance à la possessivité, mais ça, c'est presque inhérent à la gent masculine, hum. Il faut bien qu'il ait des traits de caractères qui puissent interférer dans leur relation ;) ! Quant à_ _ **titietrominet,**_ _je suis désolée pour ton cœur retourné se coucher ^^ Ce n'était presque pas voulu, je t'assure. Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux l'appeler papa Ours, il en a totalement conscience, notre tueur de mage noir ;)._

 _Sur ce, je vais arrêter là cette note d'auteur, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	19. Semblant d'explications

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Semblant d'explications.**

Lily rassembla rapidement ses affaires quand le professeur leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Elle n'avait pas cessé de regarder sa montre, les dix dernières minutes, à tel point que cela avait agacé Meredith, assise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne nous attends pas ? s'étonna Basile en la voyant s'éloigner rapidement.

Il tenta de la retenir en lui saisissant le poignet. Lily lui adressa un sourire désolé, tout en se dégageant doucement.

\- Non, j'ai… J'ai un truc à faire, dit-elle rapidement. Mais je vous rejoins vite, assura-t-elle.

Sentant que son petit ami s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle fila aussi vite que possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à Basile, et lui dire la vérité aurait été s'exposer au risque d'une discussion légèrement contrariante.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait prévu de voir Jason, aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle avait passé la plupart de ses journées avec Basile, à discuter de leurs vacances, puis avec Matt, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de toutes les vacances, et dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, parce que ses amis évitaient toujours de lui envoyer des hiboux quand il était chez ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude des chouettes toquant à leurs fenêtres à toute heure de la journée.

Se mêlant à la foule d'élèves, Lily se demanda, une fois encore, si elle n'avait pas mal lu l'article de sa mère. Elle se demandait sincèrement si elle n'avait pas besoin de changer de lunettes. Elle savait aussi que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé avec Jason, le doute subsisterait, et qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille. C'était normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami. Jason avait toujours voulu entrer dans le monde du Quidditch. Ne pas être inscrit sur la nouvelle sélection des équipes devait être extrêmement décevant, pour lui.

C'est après avoir parcouru sept couloirs que Lily réalisa enfin qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle allait, ni où pouvaient se trouver les septième année. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir quel cours Jason pouvait bien avoir. Elle se retrouva ainsi prise au milieu d'une cohue d'élèves, au troisième étage, sans savoir où aller. Elle essaya de repérer un visage connu.

Des première année, des fantômes… Et puis, finalement, elle repéra Sally Sloper, une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe, qui était en septième année. Pressant le pas, et poussant les élèves qui ne la laissaient pas passer, Lily se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle.

\- Sally… Eh, Sally !

Sa poursuiveuse s'arrêta, stoppant en même temps l'amie qui l'accompagnait.

\- Salut, Lily. Tu veux parler de l'entraînement de demain ?

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle avait planifié un entraînement pour le lendemain ? Elle était totalement perdue dans les jours de cette semaine. Le retour à Poudlard était plus difficile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre. Je voulais que tu me dises où je peux trouver les Serdaigle de septième année.

Sally haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver quelqu'un ? Alors que tu sais tout le temps où se trouve tout le monde ?

Lily grimaça. Effectivement, elle pouvait, en principe, trouver tout le monde, quand elle le voulait. Mais Hugo lui avait demandé la Carte du Maraudeur, la veille au soir, et elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de lui demander de la lui rendre.

\- J'ai une réputation assez incroyable, mais tout n'est pas toujours vrai concernant ce qui se dit sur moi, choisit d'en rire Lily. Tu ne sais pas où ils sont ? insista à nouveau la capitaine des Gryffondor.

Sally soupira, avant de regarder son amie. Lily la reconnut assez vite. Il s'agissait de Julie Frawn, une camarade de Louis, qui plaisait par ailleurs au cousin de Lily.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Les Serdaigle n'ont pas les Gryffondor dans leur cœur, en ce moment, marmonna Julie en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux.

Si un message devait être transmis à Lily par ce simple regard, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne savait pas duquel il s'agissait. Elle avait quelques idées, et elle avait bien remarqué une certaine froideur de la part de certains de ses camarades de Serdaigle. Cela dit, elle avait aussi remarqué que les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard lui parlaient à peine et lui offraient même des regards désobligeants, depuis septembre. Alors, la simple indifférence des Serdaigle lui paraissait bien peu en comparaison.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je cherche simplement le Vif.

Le visage de Sally se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Je m'en serais doutée… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serdaigle de septième année avec qui tu es amie, dit-elle en guise d'explications.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Lily. Maintenant que ce constat est fait, est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, me dire où je pourrais le trouver ? demanda-t-elle sans réussir à dissimuler la pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix.

\- Deuxième étage, souffla Julie Frawn. Normalement, Seek est en cours de métamorphoses.

Lily sourit, et la remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de se relancer dans la foule, essayant de la traverser le plus rapidement possible, et tentant, tant bien que mal, d'occulter les battements de son cœur, qui paniquait à mesure que la discussion avec Jason approchait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle était effrayée à la simple éventualité qu'il puisse lui annoncer qu'il n'avait reçu aucune offre d'équipe de sélection. Et, en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'incertitude. Les amis ne restaient pas dans le flou.

Repérer Jason, dans le flot des élèves du deuxième étage, était finalement facile – bien plus aisé que ce à quoi s'était attendue Lily. Il lui suffisait de repérer une personne avec qui traînait toujours Jason, ce qu'elle réussit à faire en moins de dix secondes. Elle se dirigea donc droit sur Léana Raven, qui leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la capitaine des Gryffondor arriver. Pendant un bref instant, cette dernière crut que la batteuse des Serdaigle allait s'éloigner rapidement, en emportant Jason avec elle – c'est en tout cas ce que laissaient suggérer ses yeux. Mais, contre toute attente, elle tira sur la manche de Jason pour l'avertir que Lily le cherchait – car, qui d'autre que Jason aurait pu être la cible des recherches de Lily, dans ce couloir où seuls se trouvaient des septième année ?

Jason s'arrêta sous la pression de Léana, et se retourna juste avant que Lily ne s'arrête en face d'eux.

\- Salut, les Serdaigle ! dit joyeusement Lily.

Jason lui sourit poliment. Léana hocha tout juste la tête pour lui répondre.

Si l'entrée en matière avait été aisée, Lily réalisa rapidement que la suite de la discussion l'était beaucoup moins. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et rougit un peu en comprenant que toutes les phrases qu'elle avait préparées n'étaient rien à présent qu'elle se trouvait en face de Jason. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment aborder le sujet. Elle craignait notamment un rejet de la part de Jason, qui ne voudrait pas lui répondre. Ou bien qu'il soit effectivement sans nouvelle d'aucun club de sélections, et qu'elle remue un couteau dans une plaie encore béante de son ami.

La gêne de Lily était plus qu'évidente, et Léana ne fit rien pour la diminuer lorsqu'elle toussota pour faire remarquer que le temps passait, et que personne ne parlait.

\- Euh… Oui, marmonna Lily en se passant une main dans les cheveux, et en levant finalement les yeux vers Jason. Je reviens de vacances.

Les deux Serdaigle haussèrent un sourcil avant d'échanger un regard presque inquiet.

\- Et j'ai lu un article, durant mes vacances, sur les sélections, dit Lily d'un seul trait. Et il n'y avait pas ton nom, dans les joueurs qui allaient être recrutés.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement (et même plusieurs) lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Jason se décomposer. Elle était tellement abasourdie par sa réaction qu'elle ne prit pas en compte l'amusement de Léana qui, pourtant, aurait dû la rassurer – ou, tout du moins, l'empêcher d'entièrement paniquer. Mais comme elle ne regardait pas Léana, Lily perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- Calme-toi, Potter, ricana finalement Léana Raven. Jay ne va pas rater sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch, lui promit-elle.

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lily réussit à respirer calmement et à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle se tourna vers Léana, et comprit instantanément que la batteuse de Serdaigle ne lui mentait pas. Elle était sérieuse, malgré la lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

Pour autant, ce constat rassurant ne fit pas taire les interrogations de Lily.

\- Mais… Alors…, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je vous laisse vous débrouiller entre vous, se moqua Léana. Je t'avais dit, Jay, que tu ferais mieux de lui en parler plus tôt.

La mine de Jason Seek s'assombrit lorsque Léana les salua et s'éloigna. Il se frotta une joue, le regard vagabond, sans le fixer sur un point, et certainement pas sur Lily, qui, pourtant, n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que venait de dire Léana, ce qu'elle finit par avouer à Jason, qui poussa un profond soupir.

\- Il y a une salle vide au fond du couloir. On va s'y installer, proposa-t-il.

Il se saisit du coude de Lily, et la traîna dans la pièce qu'il venait de désigner. Entraînée dans le sillage de l'attrapeur, Lily plissa le nez, avant d'éternuer et de grimacer.

\- Merlin, ce parfum est une infection, Jason !

Il tourna un visage rieur vers elle.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit, l'année dernière, qu'on ne se moquait plus des cadeaux familiaux de l'autre ?

La joie que ressentit Lily en retrouvant un Jason moqueur et amical avec elle lui fit instantanément oublier la réplique bien sentie et acerbe qu'elle avait préparée, pour être certaine d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle préféra savourer cette petite douceur inattendue, oubliant qu'elle venait de briser une promesse faite l'année précédente.

Au retour des vacances de Noël, chargés des cadeaux reçus, Lily avait découvert que la grand-mère de Jason lui offrait toujours un parfum dont elle trouvait l'odeur immonde. Jason, d'un autre côté, lui avait fait remarquer que la grand-mère maternelle de Lily n'avait plus la même dextérité en matière de tricot, et que le pull qu'elle portait était loin d'être magnifique. Piqués au vif, ils avaient tenu à défendre les cadeaux familiaux, avant de finalement abandonner cette bataille, et décréter qu'ils ne diraient plus de mal des présents qui leur étaient faits. Même si Lily détestait ce parfum. Et même si Jason n'avait jamais compris qu'on puisse apprécier porter un pull en laine, qui devait horriblement gratter.

\- Je ne me moquerai plus, promit Lily.

Jason soupira.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à te croire.

Lily sourit, avant de s'installer sur un bureau, bien qu'il soit bancal. Elle redevint aussitôt sérieuse, et Jason comprit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dévier totalement l'attention de Lily. Elle allait revenir à la charge concernant les sélections.

\- Alors ?

Jason se rembrunit légèrement, inquiétant Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura aussitôt Jason. Je vais faire carrière dans le Quidditch. Normalement.

Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires chamboulèrent alors Lily. Le soulagement fut le premier, évidemment, mais aussitôt se bousculèrent à sa suite l'incompréhension, la stupeur et la méfiance. Pourquoi est-ce que le nom de Jason n'apparaissait pas, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, ajoutait-il « normalement » à sa phrase ?

\- Je n'ai pas reçu une lettre, commença-t-il.

Là, ce fut l'instant où la peur prit le dessus sur tous les sentiments de Lily, et prit le contrôle de tout son être, la figeant momentanément. Elle réussit cependant à se secouer assez, une fois remise du choc de la nouvelle. Il y avait quelque chose à faire. Jason Seek ne pouvait pas rester sur le banc de touche. Il devait intégrer une équipe.

\- C'est peut-être une erreur, un hibou qui…

\- J'en ai reçu deux, ajouta-t-il rapidement, coupant Lily.

À nouveau, la surprise rendit muette Lily. Abasourdie, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Jason, qui hocha la tête, comme pour lui confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il se mit soudainement à faire les cent pas devant elle.

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, avoua-t-il. C'est pour cela que je suis toujours en attente, et que mon nom n'a été donné nulle part. Deux équipes veulent de moi, et je ne sais pas à laquelle dire oui.

Il grimaça, comme s'en voulant de faire preuve de vantardise.

\- Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, évidemment, mais depuis le temps que j'attendais _une_ lettre, en recevoir deux me semblait impossible. Et j'ai besoin de conseils, mais j'ai beau en chercher de partout, personne n'est capable de me donner ceux que je recherche. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, avoua-t-il piteusement. Je savais que tu me dirais que j'avais à présent l'embarras du choix, et que je devrais en être ravi, mais pour être honnête, ça m'effraie un peu. J'ai l'embarras du choix. Je n'ai _jamais_ eu l'embarras du choix. J'ai été l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, j'en suis devenu son capitaine. Mais ça n'a jamais été de mon ressort. À présent que j'ai le choix, je ne suis pas capable de le faire seul. J'aimerais demander des conseils à…

Sa voix se tut. Lily l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, et Jason sourit douloureusement.

\- J'aimerais avoir Astrid pas loin, avoua-t-il piteusement. Elle était toujours de bon conseil, en matière de Quidditch. Elle n'était pas la meilleure, elle le disait elle-même. Elle ne pensait pas faire carrière dans ce milieu-là. Mais c'était un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait.

Jason détourna le regard, comme refusant de fixer Lily en même temps qu'il se mettait à nu.

\- Elle me manque. Pas comme elle manque à ton frère, évidemment. Mais ça a été mon pilier, dans le monde du Quidditch, dès que j'en ai fait partie, à Poudlard du moins. Elle m'a lancé. Elle m'a dit d'y croire. Alors, j'aimerais y croire avec elle. Et je ne peux pas, grogna Jason.

Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les croisant, et ferma les yeux. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- J'ai l'impression que personne n'arrive à faire le deuil d'Astrid, et c'est frustrant, souffla-t-elle.

Le fantôme de la petite amie de son frère revenait sans cesse les hanter, et c'était une piqûre de rappel si douloureuse que Lily n'était pas certaine qu'elle ne ferait pas baisser leur espérance de vie. Personne ne pouvait vivre éternellement dans la douleur. C'était inhumain.

Jason secoua la tête, chassant ainsi ses idées noires.

\- Enfin. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

\- J'aurais pu te conseiller ! s'insurgea Lily. Même si je ne connais pas les équipes t'ayant contacté, j'aurais pu t'aider à choisir, à peser le pour et le contre ! Mais tu as préféré me cacher la nouvelle, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle songea un instant à bouder Jason, puis, réalisant que cette réaction puérile n'était pas pour elle, elle abandonna l'idée.

\- J'imagine que ça doit être terrifiant, dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé avant, mais ça pouvait effectivement l'être. Avoir le choix n'était pas toujours facile. On pensait toujours aux conséquences du choix fait, se demandant si l'autre n'aurait pas été plus avisé. Elle connaissait aussi assez Jason pour savoir qu'il aurait préféré ne pas prendre cette responsabilité.

Jason lui lança d'ailleurs un regard surpris, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- En effet. Léana ne comprend pas ça, mais je te l'accorde. C'est terrifiant.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle croisa ses jambes, et regarda songeusement Jason. Quatre ans plus tôt, elle le voyait pour la première fois sur un balai. Et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler pour des équipes presque officielles. Bientôt, il serait dans la Ligue, si tout se passait bien, ce dont elle ne doutait pas. Elle sourit doucement. Étonné, Jason fronça les sourcils. Lily pouvait être un mystère pour lui, en ayant des réactions auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas – était-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de la voir tomber dans les bras de Basile Martell ? Mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, elle le surprit en souriant ainsi.

\- Tu vas entrer dans le monde des professionnels du Quidditch, dit-elle en guise d'explications.

La réaction enfantine de Lily fit sourire Jason.

Parce que cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait à se réjouir de cette nouvelle, sans savoir comment le faire avec simplicité.

Lily venait simplement de lui donner la solution à son problème.

Un simple sourire, et tout était arrangé.

…

Lily poussa un profond soupir en regardant autour d'elle. Le vestiaire vidé, sans aucune affaire qui n'y traînait plus, elle profita d'un rare moment de calme, ce dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Le retour à Poudlard avait été éreintant. Les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de leur donner du travail, et elle passait son temps à jongler entre les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements de Quidditch et Basile.

Si elle avait su qu'avoir un petit ami demandait autant de temps, elle aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de se mettre en couple avec Basile !

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de dire en présence de Sean, deux jours plus tôt. Et il s'était aussitôt fait le messager de la bonne parole de Lily. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à mal, c'était une simple plaisanterie, mais Basile ne l'avait pas pris de la même façon, et Lily devait bien avouer qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de vexer Basile ainsi. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait à peine pu lui arracher un mot. Il paraissait être décidé à ne pas lui adresser la parole tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée.

Elle grimaça. Elle détestait présenter ses excuses pour une plaisanterie qui n'avait pas été comprise.

La porte du vestiaire grinça, et elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Salut, Sean.

Son ami de Gryffondor lui rendit son salut d'un hochement de tête, affichant par la même occasion une mine gênée. Lily sentit instantanément la colère poindre. Après tout, c'était par la faute de Sean qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation des plus désagréables avec Basile…

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe, hier, lança-t-il sans préambule.

Et parce qu'il venait immédiatement s'excuser, et qu'il paraissait si pitoyable avec son air de Nifleur pris sur le fait, Lily sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil, et elle fut incapable de lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Elle soupira, et réussit à afficher un sourire rassurant à l'intention de son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller le voir, et je vais régler ça.

\- Tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose avant ?

Lily grimaça.

\- Je crois que tu lui en as déjà trop dit, Sean…

Sean éclata de rire, sa bonne humeur légèrement teintée de gêne.

\- Ouais, il faut que j'apprenne à me taire. Meredith me le dit tout le temps…

\- Tu devrais un peu plus écouter ta petite amie, alors, plaisanta Lily, ses yeux pétillant.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique, et lança un sortilège autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée de cela, elle sortit de la pièce, Sean la précédant, et la verrouilla derrière elle.

Le froid les saisit tous les deux, et ils frissonnèrent dans un bel ensemble, avant de se mettre lentement en route vers le château, dans le silence tout d'abord.

Et puis, Lily étant une Potter doublée d'une Weasley, et, par conséquent, incapable de garder le silence plus de cinq minutes, elle finit par briser celui qui s'était instauré entre elle et Sean.

\- Il y a autre chose qui gêne Basile, pas vrai ?

Le regard que lui lança Sean, qui était un savant mélange entre l'admiration d'avoir compris et la surprise d'être aussi perspicace, lui fit comprendre que ses doutes n'étaient pas que dans sa tête, sinon qu'ils étaient bien réels.

Lily l'avait remarqué quelques jours auparavant. Basile semblait contrarié, et cela avait souvent à voir avec elle. À chaque fois qu'elle lui disait de l'attendre, à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait un service et qu'elle ne répondait pas immédiatement, elle le voyait se renfrogner, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus de sa part, sans que Lily ne comprenne quoi exactement. Elle aurait voulu demander directement à Basile ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle avait à peine le temps de le voir. Comment pourrait-elle trouver le temps de lui accorder assez de temps pour qu'il lui explique ce qui l'agaçait ?

\- Si on te demande, je ne t'ai rien dit, grommela Sean.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui reproche, une fois encore, son incapacité à se taire, ce que Lily pouvait comprendre, et elle ne put retenir un rire amusé en entendant la voix grognon de Sean.

\- Promis. Mais est-ce que tu peux au moins me donner une piste de comment régler ce problème ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Ils arrivaient alors aux abords du château. Sean sourit, et ouvrit la porte qui les mènerait dans le Hall.

\- Donne-lui du temps.

Lily fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

\- Du temps ? Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je le laisse faire le point sur… sur quoi, exactement ?

Sean secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du temps dans ce sens-là. Donne-lui du temps. Avec lui. Passe plus de temps avec lui.

\- Tu plaisantes ? soupira Lily. On se voit tous les jours, tu en es témoin !

Sean pointa un doigt dans sa direction, comme pour souligner ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- C'est exactement ça ! J'en suis témoin. Tout le monde en est témoin, Lily. Tout le monde vous voit. Parce que vous n'avez jamais aucun moment rien que tous les deux. Lorsque vous êtes ensemble, il y a toujours du monde autour de vous.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard de Sean lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais raison sur ce point. Et, si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était dans le vrai. Jamais encore elle n'avait passé un moment rien qu'avec Basile, ou cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques minutes. Ensuite, quelqu'un venait lui demander quelque chose, qui avait soit un rapport avec les cours, soit avec le Quidditch.

Ils arrivaient au pied de la tour des Gryffondor lorsque Lily reprit finalement la parole.

\- J'avais une vie, avant Basile, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'oublier parce que je sors avec lui, pas vrai ?

Sean lui sourit gentiment.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu dois l'oublier. Je n'ai pas oublié la vie que j'avais avant de sortir avec Meredith. Mais il y a forcément des changements, lorsqu'on sort avec une personne. On fait des concessions, ce genre de choses…

Lily grimaça. Elle voyait tout à fait ce dont voulait parler Sean, mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire, de son côté. Elle comprenait bien évidemment l'importance de discuter avec l'autre, et d'être capable de changer certaines de ses habitudes pour qu'une relation soit durable.

Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à l'appliquer à son propre cas. À son sens, Basile et elle sortaient ensemble depuis bien trop peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse accepter de changer des pans de sa vie. Et puis, par Merlin, elle n'avait que seize ans ! Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'elle devait dès maintenant faire des concessions pour Basile. Elle avait vu ses frères en faire, évidemment, mais malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce que ses frères avaient pu faire et dire dans leurs relations devait s'appliquer à ce qu'elle-même vivait actuellement avec Basile.

\- _Branchiflore_ , dit alors Sean, sortant Lily de ses pensées.

Ils étaient déjà devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, laquelle pivota pour laisser passer les deux jeunes gens.

La salle commune était remplie d'élèves travaillant. Le retour à Poudlard n'avait pas signifié la fin du travail à rendre, et beaucoup regrettaient de ne pas avoir profité des vacances pour s'avancer. Lily se laissa entraîner par Sean, qui la mena dans un des recoins, où Matt, Meredith et Basile attendaient patiemment leur retour en piochant dans un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

\- Vous en voulez ? proposa Basile.

Sean ne se gêna pas pour se servir. Lily, qui n'aimait pas tant que cela le chocolat, déclina la proposition, et sentit immédiatement que c'était un nouvel impair qu'elle venait de commettre. Il le prit personnellement.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, et s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil où Basile avait pris place. Elle regarda ensuite Meredith, qui lui lança un regard encourageant. Bien sûr. Meredith savait très certainement de quoi Sean et Lily venaient de parler. C'était bien toute la différence entre Lily et Meredith. La première n'arrivait pas à discuter de tous les sujets qui la dérangeaient avec Basile, alors que la seconde n'avait aucune hésitation à raconter tous les détails de sa vie à Sean.

Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de Basile.

C'était juré, demain, elle aurait une conversation avec lui.

…

Ce fut à la fin de la journée, après le cours de Botanique, que Lily eut la possibilité de discuter avec Basile, sans que personne n'interfère. Elle avait aidé le professeur Londubat à ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient, et Basile s'était proposé pour apporter lui aussi son aide. À présent, ils rentraient lentement vers le château, sans que Lily ne réussisse à lancer la conversation – et sans que Basile ne sache réellement comment la pousser à lui parler.

\- Je suis désolée, finit par prononcer du bout des lèvres Lily.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle eut une réaction de la part de Basile. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis désolée pour mon manque de tact de la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne le disais pas de façon méchante. C'est juste que j'ai été débordée ces derniers jours, et que je ne savais pas comment exprimer ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir tout faire à la fois autrement qu'en disant qu'il me fallait une occupation en moins…

Lily grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression de s'excuser comme il le fallait. Bien au contraire, elle trouvait même qu'elle cherchait à justifier ses mots pour qu'il les comprenne, plutôt que de les expliquer pour qu'il les excuse.

Pour autant, cela parut suffire à Basile. Il pressa doucement la main de Lily, qui lui sourit en retour.

\- C'est bon, Lily. J'avais compris. En fait, je ne t'en veux plus vraiment, pour ça.

\- Pour ça ? releva Lily.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, si elle n'était pas toujours très douée avec ses mots, et qui lui arrivait d'être vexante, Basile n'était pas des locuteurs les plus doués qu'elle connaisse.

\- En fait, il y a d'autres choses qui me gênent, entre nous, avoua-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire une quelconque réflexion. C'était le moment des concessions, elle devait prendre sur elle-même et écouter ce que Basile avait à lui dire, avant de se braquer et de refuser tout de bloc les paroles de son petit ami.

\- Je trouve qu'on passe trop peu de temps ensemble. Rien que nous deux, je veux dire.

Lily hocha la tête. Là-dessus, ils étaient d'accord. Du moins était-elle d'accord sur ce point depuis la veille, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire.

\- Et… Tu passes beaucoup de temps sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! protesta Lily. Il y a bientôt le match contre Serdaigle, et…

\- Oui, Serdaigle est aussi un point que je veux aborder, grommela Basile en détournant le regard.

Cette pique fut si violente pour Lily qu'elle en perdit ses mots, et fut incapable de savoir quoi répondre, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Basile pour qu'il continue son explication.

\- Je sais que le Quidditch est important, mais tu as beaucoup d'entraînements, et on ne peut pas passer du temps ensemble quand tu fais du sport.

\- Je te rappelle qu'avant, j'en faisais encore plus, répliqua Lily. Je ne peux pas négliger le Quidditch en plus d'arrêter le sport à côté de ça. Ce ne serait pas juste, ni pour moi, ni pour l'équipe, dit vertement Lily.

Basile rougit, mais pas de colère, constata avec soulagement Lily. Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise de constater qu'elle avait raison sur ce point. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- D'accord, je t'accorde ce point. Le Quidditch, c'est important. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir Gryffondor gagner !

Lily sourit. La victoire de Gryffondor était souhaitée de tous.

\- Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu parles plus souvent de moi à tes frères.

Lily manqua éclater de rire, avant de comprendre que Basile était sérieux.

\- Pardon ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu as des contacts presque quotidiens avec tes frères, mais tu ne leur parles jamais de moi. C'est vexant, je trouve. Ils savent qu'on sort ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur donnerais pas aussi de mes nouvelles ?

Lily se retint de justesse de lui dire qu'elle ne donnait pas des nouvelles de Basile à ses frères parce qu'ils s'en moquaient, et parce qu'Albus préférait lui demander si elle avait rompu avec Basile plutôt que de savoir si ce dernier allait bien, ou travaillait bien. Mais elle se douta que l'argument ne serait pas très bien pris par son petit ami, alors elle chercha une formulation qui serait moins désagréable à entendre… et qui l'empêcherait de parler de Basile à ses frères la prochaine fois qu'elle les contacterait.

\- Eh bien… Tu sais, ils ne se font pas à l'idée que je sois en couple, commença-t-elle. Et puis, Albus a toujours des problèmes avec Faith, et James est toujours mal, à cause de la mort d'Astrid. Je ne peux décemment pas leur dire que je vis une histoire qui se passe bien alors qu'eux-mêmes ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme.

Lily se garda bien de dire que la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à James, celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un (elle savait de toute façon que ça ne durerait pas), pas plus qu'elle ne voulut dire qu'Albus, pour le moment, n'avait aucun problème avec Faith (parce que ça non plus ne durerait pas). Elle fit bien. Basile parut se rendre à son argument.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Lily sourit, ravie que cette discussion soit terminée. Du moins, le croyait-elle. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers les marches menant au château, Basile la retint.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas terminé.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, lui adressant un regard surpris.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas refaire un tour dans le parc ? Cela risque d'être assez long.

Aussitôt, Lily sentit son estomac se nouer.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Les Serdaigle, dit aussitôt Basile.

Abasourdie, la jeune capitaine se laissa entraîner par son petit ami lorsqu'il la tira vers le parc de Poudlard.

\- Les Serdaigle ? finit-elle par répéter, sans être certaine qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Jason Seek, plus particulièrement.

C'est le moment où Lily se sentit glisser. Pas littéralement, non. C'était plutôt de l'ordre de la métaphore. Elle sentit qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait, et qu'elle le descendait lentement, doucement, sans rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter cette chute inéluctable. Sa bouche devint soudainement sèche, et elle ne réussit pas à articuler le moindre son pour empêcher Basile de continuer son explication.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, et… ça me dérange, avoua-t-il. Tu parles de lui, tu penses comme lui. À chaque fois que tu lis un article sur le Quidditch, tu le recherches immédiatement pour lui en parler. En fait, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, et… ça me fait me poser des questions.

Lily sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait peur de ce que Basile sous-entendait, et de la conclusion que cela amenait. Pour autant, elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu n'aurais pas préféré sortir avec lui, bougonna-t-il.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, mais avant de pouvoir protester, Basile avait déjà repris.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, tu songes à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour améliorer son jeu, tu te préoccupes de son avenir… Je me suis même demandé si tu savais ce que moi, je voulais faire plus tard, alors que je sais que tu connais le plan de vie de Jason Seek.

Lily réalisa que Basile était dans le vrai, mais lui avouer était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle préféra le laisser poursuivre.

\- Je comprends que tu partages beaucoup de choses avec Jason. Après tout, vous êtes amis depuis des années. Mais il est peut-être temps pour lui de se mettre un peu en retrait, maintenant que je suis là, tu ne crois pas ?

Lily ne fut jamais certaine de ce qui se produisit dans son esprit, à cet instant précis.

Pendant longtemps, elle se dit que cela était dû à son impulsivité. Elle trouva des tas de réponses à sa réaction. Elle songea que c'était à cause de ce que Sean lui avait dit la veille, cette histoire de concessions. Elle se persuada qu'elle avait agi de cette façon parce que cela lui permettait de calmer Basile. Elle se dit aussi qu'après tout, Jason et elle n'étaient qu'amis, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se voir tout le temps, et donc qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle passe du temps avec lui chaque jour. Elle fut même un temps persuadée que c'était Jason qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Elle se dit aussi que, après tout, assurer à Basile qu'elle verrait moins Jason ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait agir en conséquence. Et puis, elle fut aussi certaine que cela ne serait pas un grand changement dans sa vie, qu'elle était tout à fait capable de vivre sans Jason. Les amis n'ont pas à être présents à chaque instant de notre vie.

Oui, Lily trouva un tas de raison à sa réaction.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle à Basile en souriant.

La véritable raison, celle qu'elle se cacha à elle-même, c'est qu'elle avait été légèrement vexée de sentir son cœur s'emballer à l'idée qu'elle puisse sortir avec Jason. Comme si l'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alors que, par Merlin, elle sortait avec Basile. C'était Basile qui s'intéressait à elle de cette façon-là.

En fait, ce jour-là, Lily agit d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Elle agit stupidement.

Et c'était vraiment étrange, pour elle. Elle n'était pas habituée à une telle façon d'être.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 ** _DelfineNotPadfoot_** _a à présent corrigé ce chapitre, vos yeux ne souffriront plus à cause des quelques coquilles restantes ;) !_

 _Je pense que vous voyez l'heure à laquelle je publie ; en fait, à 2h du matin, ma journée de lundi n'est toujours pas finie... et celle de mardi ne se présente pas comme plus reposante ! Bref, en ce moment, c'est un peu la folie, et j'ai un peu peur que cette histoire en pâtisse. Entre les partiels, mon emploi du temps de baroudeuse (comme me l'a fait remarquer une amie, après lui avoir dit que, finalement, mon logement, c'était ma voiture parce que c'était là où je passais le plus de temps, ou presque !) et mes nombreux changements de ville, je me retrouve à ne plus avoir le temps de me poser cinq minutes devant un chapitre. Un vrai désastre._

 _J'ai même pas cinq minutes pour ranger le linge qui traîne sur mon lit._

 _Breeeeef. Merci à tous pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière ; **titietrominet** , ah, ah, si jamais tu en enfermes bien un dans un grenier, je refuse d'en porter la responsabilité, mais je veux bien savoir l'effet que cela lui aura fait ;) ! Comme tu le vois, Jason n'avait pas à s'en faire, il a même le choix dans les équipes, le petit veinard ! Voilà, voilà..._

 _Sinon, il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ; je déménage (encore...) et n'aurai pas internet (enfin, je ne crois pas). Je pourrais poster en avance, dans le week-end, mais je vais voir ma famille après 4 mois sans les voir, et même moi, parfois, j'ai envie de passer toute une période avec eux, oui, oui ^^ Du coup, ça viendra peut-être plus le week-end suivant, le dimanche ou le lundi. Bref, il vous faudra vérifier vos mails :). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et m'en vais me coucher pour être en forme pour mes partiels, hum._


	20. Dispute, Quidditch, et disputes (bis)

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Dispute, Quidditch, et encore des disputes…**

Le deuxième match des Gryffondor approchant, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravie d'avoir une distraction quotidienne en la personne de Basile. Le garçon ne passait pas sa journée à parler de Quidditch, il ne lui demandait pas si elle estimait avoir suffisamment entraîné les joueurs, et ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si elle se sentait prête pour ce match, qui devait faire oublier le précédent, où l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait pas particulièrement brillé.

La vérité, qu'elle se dissimulait à elle-même et que ses cousins lui avaient pourtant lancée à la figure pas plus tard que la veille au soir, c'est que parler de Quidditch avec une autre personne que Jason Seek n'était pas une chose dont elle était réellement capable. Or, Jason Seek ne voulait plus lui parler de Quidditch. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Jason Seek ne voulait plus lui parler du tout. Ou bien ses amis faisaient en sorte que Lily n'ait pas la moindre minute avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu Léana Raven être aussi impatiente que la veille. Lily venait de croiser Jason, elle avait voulu lui parler, et Léana avait simplement arraché Jason à la conversation.

Définitivement, Lily n'y comprenait plus rien. Et lorsqu'elle essayait de découvrir ce qui se passait, elle recevait soit des regards désolés de la part de Meredith, soit des regards entendus et agacés de ses cousins, soit des regards désintéressés de Basile.

\- Si Jason Seek n'a pas envie de passer du temps avec toi, c'est certainement parce qu'il a d'autres choses à faire, lui avait fait remarquer Basile.

Lily était entièrement d'accord avec ça. Jason avait des ASPIC à préparer, des entraînements à construire, une équipe à mener à la victoire, des cours à gérer, et un choix à faire pour son futur. Mais pour autant, qu'il la laisse totalement de côté frustrait Lily. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Arwen voleta autour d'elle, et Lily lui fit signe de venir se poser sur son épaule. Miss Sombre était présente dans le dortoir, et Lily savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas les volatiles. Elle avait fermé les rideaux de son lit en voyant l'oiseau entrer dans le dortoir, en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. Lily ne l'avait plus entendue depuis, mais étant donné que Miss Sombre avait une dizaine de livres de potions avec elle avant de grimper sur son lit, elle se doutait qu'elle avait de quoi s'occuper, et qu'elle n'allait pas quitter le dortoir de sitôt.

La chouette sur son épaule, Lily lui caressa le haut de la tête avant de lui tendre une friandise pour hibou. Ensuite, une fois que sa chouette fut calmée grâce à la nourriture, Lily repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit la lettre qu'Arwen lui avait apportée. Elle venait d'Albus, qui lui donnait quelques nouvelles. Le travail se passait bien, il sortait beaucoup, et était toujours avec Faith – Lily ne se souvenait plus de quand datait leur dernière dispute, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, Albus et Faith n'étant pas un couple capable de vivre sans se disputer.

La lettre était plutôt banale, jusqu'aux dernières lignes.

 _« Jay le Vif a certainement mieux à faire que te voir roucouler avec Martell – que je déteste cordialement, au cas où je n'aie pas songé à te le dire dans ma dernière lettre… »_

Lily ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Albus. Bien sûr, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire concernant Basile – Albus n'acceptait simplement pas le fait qu'elle ait un petit ami, mais comme cela ne le regardait pas, elle s'en moquait totalement. C'était la phrase concernant Jason qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

 _« Jay le Vif a certainement mieux à faire que te voir roucouler avec Martell »_

Elle n'emmenait pas Basile avec elle lorsqu'elle voulait parler à Jason ! D'accord, il n'était jamais loin. Il la trouvait toujours – ce qui était extrêmement perturbant, sachant qu'il ne possédait pas de Carte du Maraudeur. Mais Jason savait très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils discutent tous les trois. Alors, non, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'Albus pouvait bien vouloir lui dire en lui disant que Jason n'avait pas envie de voir Basile.

Lily soupira, et replia une jambe sous ses fesses, laissant pendre l'autre dans le vide.

Les garçons étaient définitivement compliqués.

Comme d'accord avec sa pensée muette, Arwen hulula doucement, faisant rire Lily.

\- Allez, je te ramène à la volière.

La jeune fille se leva délicatement, pour ne pas gêner sa chouette perchée sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était remplie d'élèves en train de travailler. Lily avait déjà avancé son travail. Elle y avait passé la nuit précédente, ou presque. Parfois, elle regrettait toutes les matières qu'elle avait choisi de suivre. Elle n'avait pas souvent de temps pour elle. Ce soir, heureusement, elle allait pouvoir profiter de sa soirée, mais elle savait que ce serait l'unique avant longtemps. Dès le lendemain, elle passerait son temps libre sur le terrain de Quidditch, afin de préparer au mieux l'équipe pour le match les opposant à Serdaigle.

Elle salua Samantha Dubois, qui se prélassait dans un fauteuil. La fille d'Olivier Dubois avait la mine sombre, mais Lily ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait le souvenir que la grande sœur de Samantha avait toujours le même air. C'était certainement de famille. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Lorsque Samantha la vit, un franc sourire remplaça son air taciturne, et elle répondit d'un grand signe de la main à Lily, avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui discutaient, et dont elle n'écoutait plus la conversation depuis quelques instants.

Lily allait sortir lorsqu'elle repéra ses amis, assis à une table dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers eux, grimaçant en voyant le nombre de livres présents sur la table.

\- Vos devoirs avancent ?

Des grognements à peine audibles se firent entendre, et la jeune fille comprit que l'avancement du travail n'était pas aussi rapide que l'auraient souhaité Matt, Sean, Meredith et Basile.

Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas d'aide pour ton devoir de Métamorphose ?

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Je suis censé le faire moi-même… Il faut bien que je sache de quoi je suis capable ! Même si je pense que je vais rapidement regretter de refuser ta proposition…

\- Moi, je l'accepte volontiers, ta proposition ! s'exclama Matt en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table. Je n'en peux plus de la Divination…

Lily lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, en Divination…

\- Et c'est bien dommage, soupira-t-il. Tu te joins à nous ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Je vais ramener Arwen à la volière, et ensuite, je viendrai peut-être à votre table.

\- Tu reviens directement ? s'enquit Basile.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien, répondit-il précipitamment.

Et Lily comprit que ce rien voulait dire tout, en réalité. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et voulut insister, quand elle croisa le regard de Meredith. Sa meilleure amie lui faisait clairement comprendre que Lily n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans cette discussion. Lily hésita un bref instant. Elle n'aimait pas laisser de côté un sujet de discussion qui semblait ennuyer Basile, mais, d'un autre côté, si elle ne voulait pas être dehors en plein couvre-feu, elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Non pas que le couvre-feu soit réellement un problème. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne période pour avoir une retenue. Pas alors qu'elle avait un match de Quidditch dans quelques jours.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-elle finalement.

Elle comprit qu'elle faisait bien en voyant Meredith sourire doucement. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'embrasser rapidement Basile sur la joue.

\- Je reviens vite, promis ! Et essayez de terminer au moins un devoir avant mon retour… Surtout toi, Sean, je ne te vois pas beaucoup travailler, plaisanta Lily.

Sean, en effet, s'endormait à moitié sur sa copie. Meredith lui lança un regard attendri.

\- Il a encore fait des rondes hier soir… Tu devrais vraiment échanger avec les autres, lui conseilla Meredith.

\- Je ne peux pas, bâilla Sean. La Préfète-en-Chef est un tyran. Elle m'a imposé les rondes de nuit pour tout le mois de janvier, et j'ai intérêt à suivre son programme, si je ne veux pas qu'elle me hurle dans les oreilles pendant quinze minutes minimum…

Lily s'éloigna lentement, alors que les Gryffondor profitaient de l'occasion de critiquer la Préfète-en-Chef en poste pour abandonner leurs devoirs. Son instinct lui soufflait que lorsqu'elle reviendrait de la volière, ses amis n'auraient pas beaucoup avancé leur travail, et qu'ils ne feraient que s'en plaindre.

Les couloirs, à cette heure-ci, étaient presque déserts. Lily croisa bien quelques élèves d'autres maisons, mais aucun ne lui rendit son salut. Tous ceux qu'elle vit faisaient partie des autres équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, finit-elle par réaliser. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas lui rendre son salut. Elle était détestée par les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard pour avoir osé remanier une équipe, alors qu'ils pensaient que les Gryffondor seraient faciles à battre. Quant aux Serdaigle, avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendue, c'est à peine s'ils semblaient la reconnaître. À croire que l'éloignement de Jason avait déteint sur les autres joueurs.

En parlant de Jason… Lily reconnut à l'instant sa tignasse reconnaissable parmi toutes celles de l'école. Non pas que Jason ait des cheveux particuliers. Simplement, elle était toujours capable de reconnaître Jason, c'était ainsi.

\- Eh, le Vif ! l'interpella Lily.

Son adversaire lors du prochain match – plus question d'amitié à quelques jours de leur affrontement – portait encore sa tenue de sport. Il se retourna après un bref sursaut.

\- Merlin, l'Éclair ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Si elle devait l'observer attentivement, elle avait même l'impression qu'il n'était pas spécialement content de la croiser. Quelle constatation réjouissante.

\- Je vais à la volière, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne pensais croiser personne non plus… Tu es allé t'entraîner ? demanda-t-elle sans réussir à dissimuler une pointe de reproche dans sa voix.

Jason ne lui proposait plus d'aller faire du sport ensemble, et elle-même ne faisait plus aucun effort de ce côté. Elle n'y trouvait plus le même intérêt, et n'appréciait plus autant passer du temps à s'exercer, si c'était pour le faire seule. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la tirer vers le haut, et Jason ne voulait plus être cette personne, apparemment.

Jason Seek haussa les épaules.

\- Un peu. Et puis, j'ai réfléchi. À toutes ces histoires de Quidditch, compléta-t-il alors que Lily lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Je ne sais pas quelle équipe choisir, avoua-t-il. Mais bon, c'est mon propre choix… Je ne vais pas te déranger avec ça, hein.

C'est là que Lily comprit. Elle comprit ce qu'Albus avait voulu dire. Ou, du moins, elle commença à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle rassembla quelques pièces du puzzle qu'elle possédait. Jason lui parlait moins depuis qu'elle sortait avec Basile. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement son petit ami. Il l'évitait, ne passait plus de temps avec elle.

Bien sûr, Lily avait déjà entendu parler de cela. Elle savait qu'on pouvait perdre des amis lorsqu'on commençait à fréquenter quelqu'un. Elle n'avait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait, et encore moins avec Jason Seek. Elle ne le pensait vraiment pas. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle fut effrayée en constatant cela.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Jason, les sourcils froncés. Tu es… pâle à faire peur, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Ne me dis pas que tu vas être malade avant le match ?

Il tenta de rire à cette possibilité, pensant certainement que cela dériderait Lily, mais il n'en fut rien. C'est à peine si un sourire craquela le visage de pierre froide qu'était l'expression de Lily.

\- Je… Non, je ne vais pas être malade, parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix. Jason non plus ne parut pas la reconnaître.

\- Je vais aller à la volière, murmura-t-elle finalement. Je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, s'éloignant rapidement, et commença à reprendre son chemin, avant de se raviser.

\- Jason…

\- Oui ? s'étonna le Serdaigle, qui semblait vraiment perturbé par son comportement du jour.

Comme Lily aurait dû s'inquiéter de celui de son ami depuis déjà un long moment, comprit-elle à l'instant. Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais, évidemment, elle avait préféré fermer les yeux, comme si sa vie ne pouvait pas changer.

\- Est-ce qu'on est toujours amis ?

Jason mit un temps infini à répondre. Ou, tout du moins, le temps parut s'étendre durant très longtemps, pour Lily. Tellement longtemps qu'elle crut un moment qu'il n'allait jamais répondre. Si longtemps qu'elle se fit la réflexion que, si elle arrêtait de respirer, elle finirait par tomber dans les pommes. Et, à bien y réfléchir, elle songeait à arrêter de respirer pour stopper cette attente insoutenable qu'il lui faisait vivre. Elle se sentait oppressée, mal à l'aise, et craignait la réponse plus qu'elle n'avait jamais craint aucune réponse de toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre l'amitié de Jason Seek, c'était impensable.

\- Bien sûr, Lily, finit-il par répondre d'une voix douce. Nous sommes toujours amis, comme avant. Bonne soirée.

Il s'éloigna lentement, et Lily se demanda comment il avait pu. Comment il avait pu lui mentir en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus amis comme avant. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas ce que les yeux de Jason disaient. Ni rien dans son attitude. Et Merlin, ça lui faisait foutrement mal.

Elle ne sut pas exactement comment elle fit, mais elle continua son chemin en direction de la volière et revint à la salle commune à temps. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore commencé lorsqu'elle reprit sa place à côté de ses amis. Comme elle s'en doutait, ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs devoirs, et s'en plaignaient. Mais plutôt que de leur reprocher leur manque de sérieux, même si cela devait être sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Lily s'enfonça dans un fauteuil, et rumina ses pensées. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit dans un champ de coton. Elle ne distinguait plus rien, tout lui semblait flou et irréel. C'est pour cela qu'il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que Basile essayait de lui parler, et qu'il dut répéter encore une fois ce qu'il voulait lui dire, avant qu'elle ne l'écoute enfin réellement.

\- Tu as mis plus de temps que prévu pour aller à la volière, finalement…

C'était certainement parce qu'elle était encore dans l'impression la plus totale de ce qui s'était passé avec Jason qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle se lançait dans une discussion périlleuse.

\- Hein ? Oh, oui. J'ai croisé Jason.

\- Seek ?

\- On connaît d'autres Jason ? murmura Lily, toute à sa discussion avec l'attrapeur des Serdaigle.

L'absence de réponse de Basile finit par lui faire lever la tête. Aussitôt, elle croisa son regard rempli de reproches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as pris le risque de te faire attraper après le couvre-feu pour pouvoir discuter avec Jason Seek ?

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça une discussion, protesta Lily. Et je l'ai simplement croisé. Nous avons discuté, et…

\- De quoi ?

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de se tourner vers les autres Gryffondor assis à la même table qu'eux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, et que cette discussion avait bien lieu. Les regards désolés de ses amis lui confirmèrent qu'elle vivait réellement cette situation, aussi désagréable soit-elle.

\- De rien en particulier. Ça a été très rapide, expliqua Lily. On a juste pris des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, et…

\- Et c'était indispensable, évidemment, marmonna Basile en trempant rageusement sa plume dans son encrier. C'est toujours important, quand il s'agit de Jason Seek, de toute façon.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, simplement, je…

\- Nous allons vous laisser, marmonna Sean en se levant.

Lily se tut, et regarda Sean, Meredith et Matt ranger leurs affaires avant de partir de la table, afin de la laisser avoir une discussion avec Basile. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant de reprendre.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour laisser Jason Seek un peu de côté maintenant ? lui rappela Basile.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et que c'était avec moi que tu sortais, pas avec lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois encore, Lily eut l'impression que cette phrase n'était pas juste, qu'elle aurait dû être formulée autrement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas à Basile de la prononcer ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et que Jason Seek ne devait pas faire partie de tes préoccupations premières ? Ne mens pas, reprit-il alors que Lily allait protester. J'ai bien vu que tu lui faisais passer un article de Quidditch, pas plus tard que ce matin…

Lily rougit, à la fois de colère et à la fois de honte. Agir en cachette n'était pas son activité préférée, mais que cela lui soit reproché l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Basile reposa sa plume, et attendit que Lily prenne la parole. Celle-ci réfléchissait aux mots les plus propices pour expliquer ce qui s'était produit. Elle n'avait pas réellement cherché à croiser Jason. Ils s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir, et ils avaient échangé une dizaine de phrases. Rien de plus. Mais Basile ne le voyait pas comme ça.

\- Écoute, Basile, je comprends que tu aies du mal à concevoir l'amitié qui me lie à Jason… Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de tout laisser tomber. Je veux bien passer moins de temps avec lui, je veux bien moins discuter avec lui, mais tirer un trait sur notre amitié, c'est impossible, tu le comprends, pas vrai ?

Basile hocha la tête. À contrecœur, mais il le fit.

\- Je sais que ça doit te paraître frustrant, d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de parler à Jason du jour au lendemain.

Même si c'était ce que Jason faisait, en réalité. Ou, plutôt, même s'il y avait un jour où il parlait très bien à Lily, et un autre où c'était à peine s'il semblait la connaître. Mais elle n'allait pas le dire à Basile.

\- Je sais que j'avais dit qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble, et que pour le moment, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je te demande juste d'attendre le match contre les Serdaigle, d'accord ? Ensuite, je serai un peu plus disponible pour toi…

Lily crut un instant que Basile n'allait pas accepter cette condition. Et puis, lentement, il hocha la tête. Elle soupira intérieurement. Il n'était vraiment pas facile de concilier amitié et petit ami.

…

C'était le grand jour. Lily ferma les yeux, repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez à l'aveuglette avant de les fixer d'un sort. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, son regard n'était pas celui d'une capitaine qui craignait le match. C'était celui d'une capitaine qui savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Son équipe était peut-être stressée, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour les mener à la victoire ou, tout du moins, pour jouer correctement. C'était à Lily, en tant que capitaine, d'insuffler à ses coéquipiers l'énergie nécessaire à jouer correctement.

Elle regarda l'un après l'autre les membres de l'équipe. Sally, Gavin, Samantha, Marcus, Cleo, Juliet. Elle voyait sur leurs visages le souvenir amer du dernier match. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas montré le meilleur de leurs capacités, et ils avaient envie de se venger aujourd'hui.

\- Le match contre les Serdaigle sera certainement notre plus difficile, commença Lily. Ils sont doués, et Jason Seek les entraîne depuis des années. Il connaît leurs faiblesses, il sait comment les améliorer. Ils ont dû travailler là-dessus à chacun de leurs entraînements. Ils se connaissent très bien, et savent donc jouer ensemble. Mais nous aussi. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi doués qu'eux, mais nous sommes doués quand même. Et, surtout, nous débutons. Notre technique n'arrête pas d'évoluer. Ils n'ont pas pu s'entraîner en conséquence. Alors, on va miser là-dessus aujourd'hui. On va miser sur l'effet de surprise. Et vous verrez que notre match sera sensationnel.

Lily sourit doucement. Elle n'était pas certaine que la victoire serait pour eux, mais elle était presque convaincue qu'elle avait été capable de les motiver d'une manière assez convaincante pour qu'ils jouent plus que bien aujourd'hui. Elle espérait que cela suffirait cette fois-ci…

Elle se leva et prit son balai. Son équipe fit de même, puis les sept joueurs de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le terrain, Lily fermant la marche, comme à son habitude. Les Serdaigle sortirent en même temps qu'eux, de l'autre côté du stade. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, constata Lily. Les batteurs se tournèrent vers elle, et elle leur adressa un rapide signe de tête. Ils avaient visualisé la difficulté qu'ils auraient à bien viser lors du match. Elle savait que Juliet, Sally et Cleo n'auraient aucun problème avec le Souafle. Elles avaient extrêmement bien joué la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu du vent au cours d'un entraînement. Elles n'avaient aucun problème pour gérer cette variante dans le match.

Lily passa au milieu de ses joueurs, qui s'étaient écartés pour lui laisser un couloir suffisamment large pour qu'elle rejoigne le centre du terrain. Autour, dans les gradins, le commentateur rappelait le nom des joueurs, et les enjeux de ce match.

Elle arriva en face de Jason.

\- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! dit Brooke, l'arbitre.

Jason affichait la même expression fermée que Lily. Il n'était pas temps d'être amis. C'était le moment d'un match. Ils étaient adversaires, et se serrèrent la main sans aucun état âme, avant d'enfourcher leur balai sur un signe de l'arbitre. Aussitôt, le coup d'envoi fut donné.

\- Et c'est parti ! Serdaigle démarre la rencontre en s'emparant du Souafle, et…

Lily se coupa de la voix du commentateur. Les commentaires n'étaient pas importants. Ce qui importait, c'était de jouer. Elle devait regarder ce que faisait son équipe et, dans le même temps, s'assurer de ne pas rater le Vif d'Or, ou un mouvement de Jason prouvant qu'il aurait repéré la petite balle dorée qui valait si chère.

Si les Gryffondor n'avaient certainement pas encore atteint le niveau des Serdaigle, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être ravie des progrès qui avaient été faits depuis septembre, et ceux, encore plus flagrants, depuis le match catastrophique contre les Serpentard. Lily avait conscience que ce ne serait pas suffisant contre les Serdaigle. Mais c'était plus que satisfaisant pour remonter l'honneur des Gryffondor. Alors, elle se congratula pour les entraînements qui avaient porté leurs fruits, et se concentra sur la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Pendant longtemps, il n'y eut rien à signaler du côté des attrapeurs. Lily faillit être désarçonnée de son balai lorsqu'un Cognard la frôla en même temps qu'elle s'éloignait d'une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres, et ses poursuiveuses avaient reçu quelques coups, mais la rencontre se déroulait aussi bien qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à trouver le Vif d'Or, et tout serait parfait.

Et quand on parlait de la chimère…

\- Le Vif est repéré ! s'exclama le commentateur.

Évidemment, songea Lily. Évidemment que le Vif d'Or était repéré, sinon, pourquoi Jason et elle auraient plongé exactement au même moment, vers le même endroit ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une ruse. Il s'agissait de deux attrapeurs qui avaient enfin repéré le Vif d'Or qui jouait à cache-cache avec eux depuis le début du match.

Côte à côte, Lily et Jason échangèrent à peine un regard. Oui, ils étaient amis – encore que ces derniers temps, leur amitié avait pris un sacré coup. Mais le Vif d'Or, c'était une variante en dehors de leur amitié.

Vif d'Or qui vira d'ailleurs brusquement, donnant un semblant d'avantage à Jason. Un semblant, parce qu'il dut ralentir pour effectuer une courbe parfaite afin de suivre la balle dorée, tandis que Lily, elle, n'avait aucunement besoin de perdre en vitesse. Et de ce fait, alors que Jason devait demander à son balai de reprendre en puissance et vitesse après son faible ralentissement, Lily, elle, continuait de demander à son balai d'augmenter sa vitesse. Aucune faiblesse de régime pour elle.

L'un comme l'autre entendait vaguement les commentaires du match. Qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie course, que Serdaigle venait de marquer une nouvelle fois, que Gryffondor avait cependant l'avantage. Mais tous ces commentaires n'avaient aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Ils voulaient le Vif d'Or, et c'était la seul chose qui importait, en cet instant.

Le Vif d'Or continuait ses zigzags, mais sans réussir à déstabiliser entièrement Lily et Jason. Ils étaient trop rompus aux entraînements et aux matchs pour réellement être surpris des ruses d'un Vif d'Or. Et, même, c'était bien plus grisant ainsi. Ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

Ils en étaient de plus en plus proches. Dans un même mouvement, ils tendirent le bras - le droit pour Lily, le gauche pour Jason.

C'était un moment que Lily appréciait particulièrement - la course contre le Vif d'Or… surtout s'il y avait, comme aujourd'hui, cette course folle. Elle adorait l'adrénaline qui cognait contre ses tempes, sentir les mouvements de son adversaire juste à côté d'elle, se demander jusqu'au dernier moment qui refermerait ses doigts sur le Vif… Ce n'était plus une question de balai, dans ces moments. Le modèle qu'on possédait n'avait plus aucune importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était le talent des attrapeurs.

Et Jason et Lily étaient bourrés de talent.

Il n'y avait plus que, quoi, cinq centimètres ? Sûrement, oui. Et Lily se disait qu'elle n'était pas certaine de gagner. Jason avait un bras plus long qu'elle, et, surtout, le Vif d'Or venait de se décaler légèrement vers lui. Pour autant, elle n'allait pas abandonner. Elle n'abandonnait jamais.

Et c'est alors qu'elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait accepter la défaite - mais une défaite comme celle-ci n'était pas des plus difficiles à accepter - que les doigts de Jason se refermèrent. Sur le vide. À trois énormes centimètres du Vif d'Or. Une erreur de débutant. Une erreur stupide de mauvais calcul. Une erreur que Jason Seek ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire.

Mais qu'il fit.

Lorsque les doigts de Lily se refermèrent autour de la petite balle dorée, lorsqu'elle sentit les ailes battre furieusement pour se libérer, lorsque le métal froid mordit violemment ses doigts gelés, elle ne ressentit rien. Rien du tout. Aucune euphorie pour la victoire, alors qu'elle venait de gagner. Aucune joie d'avoir participé à une telle course.

Parce que Jason Seek ne pouvait pas faire une erreur aussi grossière.

Il l'avait faite en toute connaissance de cause.

Pour que Lily gagne.

...

\- Elle paraît énervée…, marmonna Gavin Crivey.

\- Parce qu'elle l'est, répliqua Marcus O'Neil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a bien joué ! souffla Samantha Dubois.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça vienne de nous, répondit succinctement Marcus.

\- De qui, alors ? murmura Sally Sloper.

Lily n'entendit aucune réponse, cette fois-ci, de la part de Marcus. Sûrement qu'un haussement d'épaules avait été sa réponse à cette dernière question. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle avait peur de s'énerver contre un membre de son équipe alors qu'il n'était pas responsable de son état de colère.

Parce qu'elle était en colère. Pas seulement en colère, en fait. Elle était hors d'elle.

Elle se rejouait la course encore et encore, depuis qu'elle était descendue de son balai et qu'elle avait été entourée de ses coéquipiers qui la félicitaient de l'issue du match. Mais elle, la seule chose qu'elle avait notée, c'était la tête basse de Jason Seek lorsqu'il était parti vers son vestiaire, suivi des autres joueurs de Serdaigle. Une tête basse… comme coupable.

Ce souvenir fit grimper d'un cran sa colère. Elle referma violemment son casier, dans lequel elle n'avait fait que fouiller - elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir une serviette pour donner le change, et faire croire qu'elle allait prendre sa douche - et se retourna. Son équipe était figée. Elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse, et d'une voix qu'elle réussit à maîtriser, elle leur annonça :

\- J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens vite. Prenez une douche, changez-vous et, à mon retour, on fait le débriefing.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide... pour ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Marcus d'une voix hésitante.

Lily lui adressa un sourire rassurant, bien que crispé.

\- C'est gentil, mais non, lui assura-t-elle en traversant le vestiaire. Je reviens vite, répéta-t-elle pour les rassurer une dernière fois.

Elle se douta que ce qu'elle venait de dire ne les rassurait certainement pas. Elle referma aussi doucement que possible la porte du vestiaire des Gryffondor. Et à ce moment-là, elle accepta la colère qui tambourinait dans ses veines.

Son pas se fit sec et plus rapide à mesure qu'elle traversait le terrain de Quidditch pour aller dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle. Heureusement, le terrain s'était vidé. Elle aperçut bien quelques professeurs et des recruteurs de petites équipes, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête vers eux, même lorsqu'elle repéra une main levée. Peut-être que c'était pour elle, peut-être pas. Après tout, elle connaissait bon nombre de recruteurs de diverses importances grâce à sa mère. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de savoir si on s'adressait réellement à elle. Elle devait d'abord déverser sa colère.

Sur Jason Seek.

Elle entra rapidement dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle, et repéra immédiatement sa cible. Assis sur un banc, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche et rien de plus qu'un pantalon comme vêtement, Jason ouvrait et fermait son poing gauche, un air crispé sur le visage.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! siffla Lily.

Ou, plutôt, elle le hurla.

Jason sursauta sur son banc. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Il se redressa vivement, et au contraire de Lily, qui se moquait bien de sa tenue, une gêne visible s'empara de son expression faciale. Sans répondre à la rousse, il se retourna vivement pour prendre un tee-shirt dans son casier. Il avait déjà commencé à se changer, mais n'avait pas terminé.

Cela dit, Lily n'avait pas prévu de lui laisser un seul moment de répit, et elle se moquait bien de la gêne que pouvait ressentir Jason. Elle s'avança encore.

\- Ne refais jamais ça, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Jamais. Que ce soit parce que nous sommes amis, parce que tu connais mes frères, mes cousins, ou pour je ne sais quelle autre obscure raison, ne refais jamais ça, gronda-t-elle. Ne rate plus jamais le Vif d'Or parce que je suis à côté, et que je suis ton adversaire.

Jason ouvrit doucement la bouche, comme pour protester, mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je me moque de tes raisons. Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Il y avait des sélectionneurs, aujourd'hui, et ils ont vu que tu as raté stupidement le Vif d'Or ! C'était plus qu'une erreur de débutant, c'était délibéré ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? C'est… humiliant ! Pour toi comme pour moi !

Jason pâlissait mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pour rassurer Lily, la contredire ou la calmer. Il la laissa parler. Et le problème, avec Lily, c'est que plus on la laissait s'énerver, et plus elle s'énervait. Il fallait la stopper quand il en était encore temps. Ce que Jason ne semblait pas avoir prévu de faire.

\- C'est parce que je suis une fille ? Parce que tu veux encore appuyer mon choix de réformer toute l'équipe ? Parce que tu voulais me faire plaisir ? Par galanterie ? C'est quoi, ta foutue excuse pour rater comme un nouveau-né le Vif d'Or ? C'est même pas digne de toi ! C'est tout simplement inacceptable une erreur comme ça, et…

\- Potter ! claqua la voix de Léana Raven.

Lily ferma les yeux une seconde. Les rouvrit. Mais les garda sur Jason. Maintenant que Léana avait coupé la litanie de la capitaine des Gryffondor, cette dernière était bien plus tranquille.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme alors qu'elle semblait prête à exploser une minute auparavant.

Léana s'approcha d'un pas, avant de s'arrêter sur un geste de tête de Jason. Elle pinça les lèvres, et pour respecter la volonté de son capitaine, elle ne dit pas tout ce qui lui passait par la tête suite aux reproches de Lily. Elle n'en dit qu'une grande partie – la partie édulcorée, qui mettait de côté ses sentiments personnels.

\- Arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi. Jason s'est brisé trois os de la main, hier, à l'entraînement. Sa main a été prise entre deux Cognards, je te laisse imaginer les dégâts. Abbott lui a dit que soit elle lui donnait une potion qui le rendrait totalement stone pour le reste du week-end mais le guérirait complètement, soit elle lui donnait une potion qui ne le soignerait qu'en partie et qui lui laisserait les idées claires, mais qu'il y avait un risque qu'au cours de l'effort, sa main soit trop sollicitée et ne réponde plus. C'est ce qui s'est passé. La pression était trop forte, il a dû fermer le poing. Avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

Le regard de Lily passa des yeux de Jason, qui lui confirmèrent ce que disait Léana, au poing du garçon, qu'il continuait de fermer et d'ouvrir à rythme régulier. Comme pour une rééducation.

\- Oh.

\- Comme tu dis, grommela Léana.

Lily eut la présence d'esprit d'adopter un air profondément confus, avant de s'approcher de Jason et de se glisser sur le banc à ses côtés.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle. _Ferula_ , enchaîna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la main de Jason.

Une attelle apparut alors. Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant que sa main était enfin stabilisée, et remercia la jeune fille d'un regard chaleureux.

\- J'oublie toujours ce sort, dit Jason d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser.

\- On l'oublie tous, il est presque trop basique pour que…

\- Eh, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Liz Vanberg, qui venait à la suite de Léana.

Lily regarda enfin vers Léana. Les autres joueurs. Elle les avait oubliés. Évidemment. C'était tout elle, ça, d'oublier qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'elle. Elle avait omis la possibilité qu'il y ait d'autres personnes que Jason, car c'était uniquement lui qu'elle venait voir. Or, elle était après tout dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre que Jason et elle, dans cette pièce.

\- Euh…

\- Potter, si tu voulais observer des garçons qui sortaient de la douche, tu aurais dû nous le dire ! plaisanta le gardien de l'équipe, sortant du lieu susmentionné avec seulement une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Par un effort presque surhumain, Lily réussit à ne pas rougir. Elle observa les joueurs de Serdaigle qui sortaient tour à tour des douches, chacun y allant de son commentaire en la trouvant ici. Elle finit par trouver une parade. Enfin, presque.

\- Non, merci, Ryan, grommela-t-elle. Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir. Mes frères sont plus musclés, et ils ne jouent même pas régulièrement au Quidditch. Fais-leur faire un peu de sport, par Circée ! s'exaspéra Lily en regardant Jason.

Et, sur ces bonnes paroles, elle fuit rapidement le vestiaire, Jason ayant tout juste le temps de lui adresser un sourire pour la remercier du conseil.

La réplique fit mouche, et les joueurs se détournèrent de leur capitaine, refusant de céder à la tentation de lui demander la raison de la présence de Lily Potter dans le vestiaire, de peur de se faire reprocher vertement le manque flagrant d'entraînement, au point que même les capitaines adverses s'étonnent de leur condition physique. Seule à ne pas être dérangée par cette réplique, Léana s'approcha de lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- La grande question est de savoir… Est-ce qu'elle n'a mentionné que ses frères parce que Basile Martell n'est pas joli à regarder sans tee-shirt, ou est-ce qu'elle n'a tout simplement jamais vu Martell sans son tee-shirt ?

Le regard noir que lui envoya Jason suffit à la faire rire doucement. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté du capitaine, elle retrouva son air sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jay ? T'as l'air soucieux. Elle sait que tu n'as pas raté le Vif d'Or exprès. Donc, tout va bien, non ?

Si elle espérait que dire cela rassurerait Jason, Léana avait tort. Son capitaine secoua la tête, peu convaincu et l'air dépité.

\- Je… lorsqu'elle a dit que je ne devais pas m'empêcher d'attraper le Vif d'Or parce que nous étions amis…

Léana hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu un véritable doute, murmura Jason.

Il vérifia que personne n'écoutait avant de poursuivre.

\- Si ma main avait été en bon état, est-ce que je n'aurais pas laissé le Vif d'Or m'échapper pour lui faire plaisir ?

Léana observa attentivement son capitaine. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu douter ainsi, c'était lorsqu'il avait reçu son badge, et qu'il avait donné son premier entraînement. Elle s'en rappelait bien, parce qu'il avait une grande pression sur les épaules. En plus d'être le nouveau capitaine, d'être jeune en comparaison à Pete Harrison, un ancien batteur, il y avait l'ombre d'Astrid Smith qui planait sur lui, alors que personne n'avait encore eu le temps de faire son deuil, et que tous se rappelaient de sa motivation, et de sa réussite à mener l'équipe de Serdaigle à la victoire, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis vingt ans. Alors, oui, à ses débuts à ce poste, Jason Seek n'avait pas l'assurance et la sévérité qui le caractérisaient aujourd'hui en tant que capitaine. Mais depuis, jamais il n'avait paru aussi désemparé. Elle le scruta un long moment, avant de secouer la tête, doucement.

\- On ne le saura peut-être jamais, Jay, mais… J'en doute. Même si Potter te plaît, tu es attrapeur avant d'être attiré par elle. Du moins, sur le terrain.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, tenta Léana. Enfin, l'avenir… C'était notre dernier match contre Gryffondor, donc bon...

\- Je n'aime pas cette réponse, grommela Jay.

\- C'est normal. Mais on ne peut pas prédire. À toi de faire en sorte de ne pas laisser tes émotions empiéter sur ton jeu. Ça va, ta main ?

Jason baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche, et hocha la tête. Maintenant que le match était terminé, il allait pouvoir prendre cette potion. Être totalement ailleurs en cours ne le dérangeait pas… mais hors de question qu'il le soit sur un terrain de Quidditch. Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'il parle à son équipe. Un match venait d'avoir lieu. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à dire, après un match.

…

Lily poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas, James.

Le visage de son frère se fit soucieux, dans le reflet du miroir. Lily le trouvait en forme, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de me réjouir de cette victoire. Elle a été bien trop… aléatoire.

James hocha la tête, songeur. Sa petite sœur l'avait appelé pour discuter avec lui, et parler des doutes qu'elle éprouvait depuis la fin du match. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle avait gagné. À ses yeux, c'était une fausse victoire.

\- Mais tu as mis les choses à plat avec Jay le Vif, pas vrai ? Tu es d'accord pour dire que cette victoire était la tienne, et non pas une gentillesse de sa part ?

\- Bien sûr… Mais…

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas comment partager ses doutes avec son frère. Quelque chose s'était brisé, dans son amitié avec Jason. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que les choses étaient différentes, les bases de leur relation n'étaient plus suffisantes pour qu'elle continue d'être ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais comment le dire à son frère ? Comment lui avouer qu'elle se demandait si Jason et elle pouvaient encore se considérer comme des amis ?

Comment lui dire qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son plus proche ami, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'il occupait cette place ?

\- Lily…, commença James, avant d'être interrompu par sa petite sœur.

\- Je vais y aller, James. Je suis fatiguée du match. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

\- Eh, mais…

\- Bonne nuit, James, dit rapidement Lily.

Elle coupa la communication avant que son frère ne puisse dire encore quoi que ce soit. James aurait fini par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à sa meilleure amie, ce soir.

Ce que cette dernière avait totalement compris, puisqu'elle se glissa sur le lit de Lily dès lors que cette dernière eut fini de parler à son frère.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, Lily… J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème, à la fin du match.

Lily regarda Meredith droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais je n'ai pas envie de ruminer tout ça pour autant…

Meredith hocha la tête, compréhensive. Et comme toute meilleure amie qui se respecte, elle accepta la volonté de Lily, et fit en sorte de lui faire oublier ses pensées sombres pour la soirée.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _De toute évidence, et comme je m'en doutais, je n'ai pas internet là où je suis logée (mais je suis en plein centre-ville, et c'est gratuit, dooooooonc, autant le dire, ne pas avoir internet est le dernier de mes soucis à l'heure actuelle ^^). Bref, les chapitres ne seront donc plus postés les mardis, désormais, mais les dimanche ou lundi (mes jours de week-end. Quand je rentre dans ma famille. Aaah, ces étudiants qui retournent tous les week-ends chez maman/papa pour de bons petits plats - c'est faux, hein. Moi, je suis seule dans l'appart, là, abandonnée de tous. Calimero, moi ? Parfois...) Re-bref. De toute façon, mardi, j'étais au bout de ma vie, malade comme pas deux (trop bien pour commencer un stage, vous n'avez pas idée), et j'étais sur mon lit de mort le sort (oui, j'ai une légère tendance à l'exagération quand je suis malade, c'est maladif, ah, ah, sur cette blague pas drôle, je vais me calmer)_

 _J'ai eu deux crises d'écriture, cette semaine, deux soirs de suite. Je me suis mise devant mes chapitres, j'ai écrit, et, en même temps, dans ma tête, ça faisait "Marie, tu es en train de faire n'importe quoi. Tu as complètement déconné, là..." Ne me demandez pas d'où ça vient, je n'en suis pas certaine, j'ai juste eu cette grosse crise (à côté de ça, j'ai écrit deux chapitres, il était temps, j'étais un peu limite dans mes dead-lines...)_

 _Chapitre finalement corrigé par_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _, on n'oublie pas de la remercier pour vous épargner des arrachages d'yeux pour cause de fautes horribles repérées ) !_

 _Hem. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce match contre Serdaigle vous donnera de l'inspiration, et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé (et sinon, tant pis, je me ferai ma propre idée de ce que vous avez pu penser de cette rencontre, eh eh.)_ _ **Luj**_ _, on se demande tous pourquoi elle réagit comme ça :(..._ _ **titietrominet**_ _, j'espère que ce match aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances ;) ! Ensuite, je ne sais pas s'il est si simple que cela de se débarrasser de Basile, mais je soumettrai la suggestion à Lily, on verra ce qu'elle en fera... Sur ceeeee, merci à tous, une fois encore pour vos reviews, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre, tout beau, tout propre :)_


	21. Ce qui change dans nos amitiés

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Ce qui change dans nos amitiés.**

Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment expérimenté. Lily comme Jason en avaient déjà entendu parler, évidemment. Mais jamais ils ne l'avaient vécu d'eux-mêmes.

Jamais encore ils n'avaient ressenti ce que c'était que glisser lentement vers le final d'une amitié. Vers son changement. Vers sa modification inéluctable.

Ça commençait lentement, presque innocemment.

Ils se regardaient moins, et n'échangeaient pas un sourire lorsqu'ils le faisaient. Ils oubliaient de parler à l'autre de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les journaux dédiés au Quidditch. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de tout partager avec l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils réalisaient que quelque chose était différent dans leur amitié, un trou béant surgissait de nulle part, et faisait en sorte de malmener leur cœur, avant de s'éloigner lentement, laissant des crevasses dans lesquelles on risquait de trébucher, et de se blesser. Des piqûres de rappel, en somme.

Ensuite, c'était la fierté qui parlait. Aucun des deux ne trouvait de raison d'être le premier à retourner voir l'autre. Après tout, si l'un d'eux ne voulait plus traîner avec l'autre… Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils n'allaient pas reconnaître qu'ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre. Jason n'allait pas l'avouer alors que Lily passait ses journées avec Basile. Lily n'allait pas l'admettre alors que Jason était toujours en compagnie de Léana, ou d'un joueur de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Oui, leur fierté…

La fierté de Lily, aux yeux de la jeune fille en tout cas, avait un goût particulièrement amer. Elle essayait de la repousser dans un coin de son cerveau, et de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle n'y arrivait définitivement pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa fierté reprenait le pas sur ses autres sentiments, et la ramenait immanquablement à Jason Seek, soit parce qu'elle essayait de la faire taire pour retourner voir son ami, soit parce qu'elle lui disait qu'elle avait entièrement raison de ne pas faire le premier pas vers lui.

Sa plume glissa sur le parchemin, y faisant un trou. Lily grimaça, et répara l'accroc d'un simple sort, avant de poser sa plume, et de se frotter les yeux. Elle n'était pas concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle qui était pourtant capable de concentration dans les pires cas. Elle avait besoin de calme, pour une fois, et la salle commune ne s'y prêtait pas. Elle releva donc les yeux, abandonnant son travail pour quelques instants, afin de permettre à son esprit de se reposer.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Basile en remarquant qu'elle ne travaillait plus.

Il passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Lily grimaça, le rassurant d'un signe de tête, sans oser lui demander d'enlever son bras.

\- Il n'y a rien. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me concentrer, dit-elle simplement.

Basile sourit, hocha la tête, puis se remit à son propre travail, sans enlever son bras des épaules de Lily, qui se retint de grincer les dents.

Ses cousins, à l'autre bout de la pièce, travaillaient sur un devoir de Métamorphose, du moins officiellement. Lily était persuadée qu'ils planifiaient plutôt une sortie nocturne dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils se plaignaient depuis quelques jours qu'ils n'étaient pas partis se promener, tous les trois, depuis bien trop longtemps – et Lily ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec eux.

Métamorphose… Les cours avec Teddy. Les cours que Louis et Hugo avaient en commun avec Jason. Jason qui ne lui parlait plus.

Lily serra un peu plus les dents. Évidemment. Elle repensait à Jason.

Et, immanquablement, elle se mit à songer au match les ayant opposés quelques jours plus tôt. C'était de là que tout était parti, finalement. C'était après ce match qu'ils avaient cessé de se parler comme ils le faisaient. S'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, ils leur arrivaient de ne pas s'adresser un signe de tête. Rien qu'à cause d'un fichu match. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, bien entendu.

Le doute dans les yeux de Jason. Lily l'avait vu, même s'il lui avait fallu quelques heures avant de comprendre ce qu'était ce regard étrange. Jason Seek n'était pas certain qu'il n'aurait pas fait de traitement de faveur à Lily, dans le cas où il n'aurait pas été blessé. C'était une grande supposition, évidemment, mais c'était le grain de sable qui empêchait les rouages de leur amitié de tourner correctement.

Le doute.

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait douter. Elle n'était pas une personne qui passait son temps à douter. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter, elle ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'incertitude. Et Jason Seek avait douté, la faisant elle aussi se poser des questions. Rien n'allait plus.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui en vouloir pour cela… Et pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était incapable d'en vouloir à Jason Seek.

Elle serra les dents, réussissant à garder une expression presque impassible, puis elle se décida à se remettre au travail, le bras de Basile toujours autour de ses épaules. Par Merlin, ce que cela pouvait l'agacer… Et pourtant, elle ne lui disait rien. Elle apprenait à faire des concessions, bien que l'idée même lui fasse grincer des dents.

Lily avait à peine repris sa plume que l'on vint à nouveau l'interrompre – et si elle tenta bien de paraître contrariée par ce contretemps, elle était en réalité ravie qu'on lui donne une nouvelle raison de ne pas travailler.

\- Sally ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'une des poursuiveuses de son équipe devant sa table. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

La poursuiveuse paraissait gênée. Elle rit nerveusement, avant de croiser ses mains sur la table, et de les fixer longuement.

\- C'est à propos de l'entraînement de la semaine prochaine, finit-elle par marmonner.

\- Lequel ? demanda rapidement Lily.

Sa question augmenta considérablement le trouble de la joueuse de Quidditch.

\- Je crois que c'est justement le problème, souffla Sally. Tu as mis l'entraînement à une date qui aurait dû te poser problème, mais apparemment pas…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah ?

Basile n'était à présent plus concentré sur son travail, Lily en avait totalement conscience. Elle tenta de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était certainement en train de les écouter, et incita Sally à exprimer le fond de sa pensée plus clairement.

\- Tu as mis un entraînement le quatorze…, dit lentement Sally. Et ça ne m'arrange pas. Je pensais profiter de mon copain.

\- Tu as un petit ami ? s'exclama Lily, agréablement surprise.

La poursuiveuse rougit fortement.

\- Oui. Enfin, non. C'est tout récent, et… Enfin, laisse tomber, marmonna-t-elle en secouant furieusement la tête. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais passer la soirée rien qu'avec lui, et là, bah… Je vais être crevée à cause de l'entraînement. Déjà qu'on n'a pas souvent le temps d'être que tous les deux, si quand c'est possible, je suis exténuée, ce n'est pas très intéressant…

Lily grimaça. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Sally, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de refaire tout son planning pour une seule joueuse.

\- Disons que je pensais que tu ferais en sorte de réaménager le planning. Je pensais que tu voudrais toi aussi passer la soirée avec Martell…

Sally avait prononcé le nom de Basile comme s'il n'était pas présent, ce que ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier, réalisa Lily. Elle lui lança un regard rassurant, afin d'être certaine qu'il ne se mette pas à exiger de Sally qu'elle lui montre un peu plus de considération.

\- Je vois déjà Basile les autres jours, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais privilégié vendredi prochain ? demanda alors Lily, qui n'était vraiment pas certaine de comprendre ce qui embêtait Sally.

La poursuiveuse ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Euh… Lily, c'est la Saint Valentin, vendredi prochain.

Lily, pendant un instant, eut l'impression que son cerveau surchauffait tandis qu'il calculait les dates.

\- Non, finit-elle par dire. La Saint Valentin tombe au milieu du mois.

\- Oui…, dit lentement Sally.

\- Et la moitié du mois, c'est le quinze, enchaîna Lily, très fière de son calcul mental. Il y a trente ou trente-et-un jours dans un mois.

Sally se mordit la lèvre, gênée de contredire Lily qui semblait persuadée de son bon calcul.

\- Sauf qu'il n'y a que vingt-huit jours en février.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, avant de réaliser qu'elle ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de parler.

Évidemment. Fichu mois de février qui n'avait que vingt-huit jours !

\- Nom d'un Strangulot, souffla Lily. J'ai mis un entraînement le jour de la Saint Valentin. Euh…

Pendant un instant, elle fut incapable de réfléchir. Littéralement. Elle porta une main à ses cheveux, et y rencontra immédiatement des nœuds – et, alors qu'habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas, pour la première fois, elle se maudit de ne pas s'être coiffée. Vraiment, rien n'allait plus ce soir. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, elle avait mis un entraînement pour la Saint Valentin, et elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être coiffée. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Elle laissa retomber sa main sur la table, et leva des yeux désolés vers Sally. Elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement, alors que l'attrapeuse attendait clairement que sa capitaine lui donne une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu ne peux pas déplacer l'entraînement à un autre jour ? proposa alors Basile, quand Lily n'attendait rien d'autre qu'une intervention magique pour l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin.

Et l'intervention magique provenait de Basile. Elle n'aurait pas parié sur lui, mais finalement, il était le bienvenu pour proposer des solutions. Et, en plus, il ne paraissait même pas fâché d'apprendre que Lily avait oublié le jour de la Saint Valentin.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si ça sera encore possible, avoua Lily. Mais je vais essayer de programmer l'entraînement à un autre moment, promit-elle à Sally. Et si je ne peux pas le déplacer, je l'annulerai, tout simplement, assura la rousse. Je ne voudrais pas empêcher ceux qui souhaitent fêter la Saint Valentin de la fêter, justement.

\- J'espère que tu n'auras pas à l'annuler, dit sincèrement Sally. Mais merci, Lily, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. C'est vraiment une soirée qui me tenait à cœur, et ayant promis à mon copain que je passerais autant de temps que possible avec lui tout au long de la journée, j'étais bien embêtée de lui dire que nous n'allions même pas pouvoir partager le repas… Enfin. Merci encore.

\- De rien, murmura Lily, hébétée, alors que la poursuiveuse s'éloignait.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Basile, les yeux remplis d'affolement.

\- Désolée ! J'avais complètement oublié quel jour c'était, avoua-t-elle, mortifiée. Sinon, je n'aurais pas mis l'entraînement ce jour-là…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, l'affirma Basile en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et puis, le problème est finalement réglé, lui fit-il remarquer. Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement, donc nous aussi, nous pourrons avoir la soirée rien que pour nous deux.

Lily hocha la tête, avant de sourire difficilement.

Elle avait totalement oublié la coutume qui voulait qu'on offre quelque chose à son petit ami pour la Saint Valentin. Elle aurait volontiers dit à Basile qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela, malheureusement, elle savait qu'il était très attaché à toutes ces fêtes – il avait certainement réfléchi depuis un long moment à ce qu'il comptait lui offrir.

Ce qui voulait dire que Lily avait tout juste une semaine pour trouver un cadeau pour Basile, alors que dix minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à l'éventualité de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

La soirée allait définitivement être très longue, si elle devait songer à ce qu'elle allait offrir à son petit ami en plus de réfléchir à son devoir qui n'avançait pas bien vite.

\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose en particulier, pour vendredi prochain ? demanda-t-elle à Basile.

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te dise ce que je vais t'offrir ?

Lily essaya de répondre à son sourire, mais elle avait plutôt l'impression de grimacer.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est simplement pour savoir si je dois me préparer à… quelque chose, ou bien si on se contente de se souhaiter une bonne fête, ou ce genre de choses…

Basile redevint sérieux, comme réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Lily lui laissa le temps d'y songer, mettant à profit ce répit pour repérer Meredith dans la salle commune. Elle allait de toute évidence avoir bientôt besoin d'elle. À deux, elles trouveraient peut-être plus facilement ce que Lily pourrait offrir à Basile.

Malheureusement pour la capitaine des Gryffondor, Meredith n'était pas visible.

\- Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, finit par dire Basile, forçant Lily à le regarder à nouveau. On n'est pas obligés de passer toute la soirée ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lily soupira intérieurement. Cela tombait bien, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire quelque chose dans ce style. Rien que de l'imaginer, elle songeait à une soirée totalement ampoulée, où elle n'aurait rien à dire à Basile, et inversement. Ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante.

\- On peut simplement s'offrir un petit quelque chose pour marquer le coup, proposa Basile. Rien de bien grandiose, mais ce serait tout de même pour montrer qu'on a pensé à cette journée spéciale… Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Euh… Ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

À dire vrai, en réfléchissant à ce que ses connaissances pouvaient faire pour la Saint Valentin, Lily s'était sentie totalement dépassée. James et Astrid, pour leur unique Saint-Valentin en couple, avait profité d'une soirée dans les cuisines, mais Lily n'avait pas envie d'y mener Basile. Faith et Albus fêtaient rarement la Saint-Valentin – ils étaient soit en train de se disputer, soit séparés, soit à nouveau ensemble, mais ce dernier cas était si rare que Lily n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en rappeler avec exactitude. Quant aux autres membres de sa famille, eh bien, elle ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas assez intéressée à la question pour s'en souvenir aujourd'hui… et elle s'en voulait de ce manque de curiosité.

\- Super, souffla Basile. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse de ça une grosse histoire.

\- Entièrement d'accord, murmura Lily en rougissant.

Elle fut bien soulagée de voir Meredith et Sean arriver, suivis de près par Matt, qui rangeait dans son sac une lettre en papier.

\- Mes parents, dit-il en guise d'explications. Ils commencent déjà à planifier nos vacances pour cet été… C'est le problème des Moldus qui veulent voir du pays. Comme ils ne peuvent pas transplaner, ils doivent tout préparer à l'avance ! soupira-t-il, sans réussir à dissimuler un sourire.

Ils s'installèrent à la table qu'occupaient déjà Lily et Basile, et sortirent leurs affaires pour travailler. Lily grimaça en les voyant se plonger dans leur travail. Évidemment, il faudrait qu'elle s'y remette, elle aussi, mais elle n'en avait pas la motivation. Trop de pensées parasites lui occupaient l'esprit pour qu'elle puisse réellement travailler, ce soir. Elle tenta bien de se remettre au travail, mais Jason qui ne lui parlait plus, Basile qui avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules et la Saint-Valentin qu'elle avait failli rater étaient des pensées qui n'étaient définitivement pas compatibles avec un travail régulier et sérieux. Son livre à peine ouvert, elle le referma aussi sec, s'attirant des regards étonnés de la part de ses amis.

\- Je m'ennuie, avoua Lily.

Ce qui était vrai. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et donc, elle s'ennuyait. Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard presque agacé. Eux, de leur côté, devaient se concentrer, et ce n'était pas en entendant Lily se plaindre qu'ils allaient y parvenir.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas la seule à s'ennuyer. Elle venait à peine de terminer de parler que, déjà, ses deux cousins étaient derrière elle. Sans grand ménagement, Louis ôta le bras de Basile des épaules de Lily, tandis qu'Hugo décalait le petit ami de sa cousine pour pouvoir s'installer à côté d'elle. Louis, lui, se positionna derrière Hugo.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Martell, ricana-t-il.

Les cousins de Lily n'attendirent pas la réponse de son petit ami.

\- Il paraît que tu t'ennuies ? s'enquit Hugo, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Parce que figure-toi que nous aussi, enchaîna Louis, qui se mit à sautiller sur place.

Lily haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que ses cousins allaient réellement avoir dix-huit ans ? Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle était la plus mature des trois, bien que la plus jeune.

\- On se demandait donc si on ne pourrait pas aller traîner un peu dans les couloirs, histoire de s'assurer que Poudlard n'a toujours aucun secret pour nous…, reprit Hugo, l'air de rien.

\- Et, pourquoi pas, trouver une petite plaisanterie à faire pour que, demain, toute l'école sache que nous avons passé la nuit dehors, ricana Louis.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu, murmura Sean.

Louis et Hugo regardèrent le préfet, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire concernant Sean. Jamais celui-ci ne chercherait à les empêcher de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Parfois, c'était à se demander pourquoi Sean était préfet. D'un autre côté, cela arrangeait les affaires des cousins.

\- Alors ? Tu es d'accord pour une promenade ? insista Hugo.

Lily n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se laisser tenter. Ses cousins s'ennuyaient aussi, et ils lui proposaient d'aller dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors que le couvre-feu était presque passé. Pour elle, rien de plus n'était nécessaire à une bonne soirée. Elle sourit donc largement à ses cousins, et se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller ? s'enquit Basile, l'air soudainement inquiet. Si jamais vous vous faites attraper…

Lily hésita un bref instant. Basile avait un regard extérieur à la situation. Il ne pensait pas à l'amusement potentiel de la sortie interdite, mais plutôt aux conséquences négatives qu'elle pourrait avoir, et Lily devait bien reconnaître que c'était la première fois qu'elle songeait aux éventuelles retombées avant que celles-ci ne lui tombent dessus. Elle savait que si jamais elle se faisait attraper dans les couloirs après l'heure, elle pouvait très bien être interdite de Quidditch pour quelques jours, ce qui serait la pire des punitions envisageables.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, pas vrai ?

Elle haussa donc les épaules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. En règle générale, on ne se fait pas attraper, dit-elle simplement à son petit ami.

Basile ne paraissait pas spécialement rassuré, aussi Lily soupira.

\- Si jamais je me fais attraper, tu auras tout à fait le droit de me faire remarquer que tu me l'avais bien dit !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Lily l'avait déjà embrassé, et avait rassemblé ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je ramène ça dans mon dortoir, et on peut y aller, les cousins ! dit-elle avant de s'échapper rapidement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Louis, Hugo et Lily étaient dans les couloirs, la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains de Louis.

\- Si on allait explorer l'aile ouest ? proposa Hugo dans un murmure. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allés, et puis, c'est toujours tranquille, par là-bas.

Quand Hugo disait d'un endroit qu'il était « tranquille », cela voulait surtout dire qu'il n'y avait plus de tableaux pour leur faire de sermons sur le fait de traîner dehors à des heures peu recommandables.

\- C'est rempli de fantômes, bougonna Louis. C'est pour Lily, ça…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a _un_ fantôme avec lequel je discute de temps à autre que je suis amie avec l'entièreté de la communauté des fantômes de Poudlard, leur rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est la même chose, affirmèrent en chœur Hugo et Louis.

Lily soupira, et abandonna l'idée de discuter avec eux deux. C'était une cause perdue, elle le savait pertinemment.

\- Bon, on va dans l'aile ouest, au risque de croiser des fantômes ? préféra-t-elle demander.

\- Va pour l'aile ouest, soupira Louis. Mais si on en traverse un seul, on fait demi-tour ! Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour la peau d'être en contact avec des ectoplasmes…

\- Bien, monsieur peau parfaite, pouffa Hugo.

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, avant que Louis ne reprenne la parole.

\- Dites-moi… Est-ce que vous savez ce que je pourrais acheter qui ferait plaisir à Julia pour la Saint-Valentin ?

Hugo et Lily échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ? s'enquit Lily.

Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait pas été tenue informée, et Hugo non plus, vu son air surpris.

\- Pas encore, les rassura Louis. Mais justement. J'ai bon espoir de changer les choses après la Saint-Valentin…

Hugo sourit moqueusement.

\- Je vois que tu n'as peur de rien… Et si elle refuse ?

\- De sortir avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? s'étonna Louis. Lily a bien dit oui à Martell !

\- Eh ! protesta Lily, les poings sur les hanches dans une imitation presque parfaite de sa mère et sa grand-mère. Vous allez arrêter, un jour, de vous en prendre à Basile ?

Hugo et Louis échangèrent un regard, avant de partager le même sourire.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Hugo.

\- Le jour où tu ne sortiras plus avec lui, enchaîna Louis.

Affligée, Lily secoua la tête, et abandonna cette bataille pour ce jour. Elle préféra se rapprocher d'Hugo, et regarder par-dessus son épaule la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Bon. Les cousins, on va où, à présent ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'aller faire un tour du côté des salles vides ? proposa Louis. La dernière fois, on y a trouvé des armures avec une vie vraiment intéressante…

Lily regarda Hugo, qui haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas mieux à proposer. Les trois cousins se mirent donc en route.

\- Eh, à un moment de cette soirée dans les couloirs, j'exige une piste glissante ! lança Lily.

…

Lily se plaqua contre un mur, en grommelant quelques insanités, et en remerciant Merlin que sa mère ne soit pas présente pour l'entendre et lui proposer de lui nettoyer la bouche avec un savon. Elle serra sa besace contre sa poitrine, et leva les yeux vers la nuée de Cupidons qui venait de la forcer à se décaler. Depuis ce matin, les petits anges ensorcelés se promenaient dans tout le château en délivrant des déclarations amoureuses anonymes. Malheureusement, les petits anges ne prêtaient pas grande attention aux personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser, et Lily avait plus d'une fois dû les éviter au dernier moment, à l'instar des autres élèves de Poudlard.

Et puis, sincèrement, depuis quand Flitwick était un grand romantique et voulait fêter la Saint-Valentin ? se demanda Lily en pestant.

\- Notre directeur semble avoir fait évoluer son opinion sur la Saint-Valentin, tu ne trouves pas ? rit une voix sur la droite de Lily.

Cette dernière sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri de terreur, avant de reconnaître Jason Seek.

\- Merlin, ne me fais plus de peur pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Désolé…

Lily lui signifia d'un signe de main que ce n'était rien de grave, avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

\- J'essaie d'échapper aux Cupidons, justement, grommela Jason en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa tenue. Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Je reçois de stupides lettres d'amour.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de celles qui te font part de leurs sentiments, fit remarquer Lily.

Elle avait tenté de rire en même temps qu'elle disait cela, mais c'était peine perdue. Le fait de savoir que d'autres filles pouvaient avoir envie d'envoyer des lettres à Jason l'énervait. La plupart ne le connaissaient même pas. Jason n'était devenu intéressant à leurs yeux que parce qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, et, à présent, parce qu'elles savaient qu'il allait certainement jouer au Quidditch à un niveau professionnel l'année suivante. Mais aucune ne le connaissait réellement. Elles n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvaient être les habitudes de Jason.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Jason. Ah ! Non, les véritables lettres ne sont pas anonymes, généralement, plaisanta-t-il. Non, les lettres anonymes proviennent toutes de Léana, qui écrit n'importe quoi dessus, dans le simple espoir que lorsque j'en lirai une, je sois tellement gêné que tout le monde le remarquera…

Lily sourit. Cela ressemblait totalement à Léana Raven d'agir ainsi – un peu abruptement, et pour se moquer de Jason.

\- Elle a toujours de bonnes idées, cette Léana, rit-elle.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu parles. C'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'annuler l'entraînement de Quidditch du jour, parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin. Au final, aucune équipe n'aura réservé le terrain. Quel gâchis, soupira Jason.

Jason regarda alors Lily, étonné.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai… Personne n'a réservé le terrain ! Pas même toi…

Lily rougit.

\- Disons qu'on a réussi à me convaincre de décaler l'entraînement…

\- L'Éclair, tu as réussi à te laisser emporter par l'opinion générale ? s'esclaffa Jason.

Lily grimaça, et rougit de plus belle.

\- Oui… J'ai presque honte, avoua-t-elle. Mais Sally voulait passer la soirée avec son petit ami, et comme elle me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai moi aussi un petit ami, alors…

Lily se tut, et regarda le bout de ses chaussures. L'instant était gênant. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Basile avec Jason – plus à présent. Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais elle trouvait que Jason était aussi bien peu placé pour discuter avec elle de Basile que ses frères.

\- Oh. Martell, c'est vrai… Et, euh…

Jason se frotta la nuque.

\- Ca va, avec Martell ? s'enquit-il maladroitement.

Lily releva les yeux, et haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, ça va.

Jason lui lança un regard pénétrant. La réponse peu convaincante de Lily l'empêchait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait lui fournir plus d'explications. Lily soupira, ouvrit sa besace, et en sortir les cadeaux que Basile lui avait offerts.

Jason y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de relever les yeux vers Lily.

\- Ah oui.

\- Oui…, marmonna Lily, avant de refermer son sac. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était marqué sur mon front, mais j'avais espéré qu'il saurait ça…

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? s'étonna Jason.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas osé, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Tu aurais dû voir Meredith, elle se retenait de rire si fort que je me demande si elle ne s'est pas fêlé une côte !

Jason se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de rire. Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait été amusé, il redevint sérieux.

\- J'ai un truc à faire, dit-il à Lily.

Et il disparut aussitôt. Lily soupira.

Jason devenait de plus en plus insaisissable à mesure que passaient les jours, et elle ne savait pas de qui c'était la faute – celle de Jason, ou celle de Lily ?

Et elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée qu'il puisse recevoir des lettres le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Même si elle n'avait aucun droit à ne pas aimer ça.

…

Jason songea très sincèrement à se frapper la tête contre un mur – le choc direct avec la pierre aurait peut-être le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place – ou bien aller trouver Léana et de lui dire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, pour qu'elle l'en empêche. Mais comme il pouvait être légèrement têtu – surtout lorsque ça concernait Lily Potter, en fait – il ne fit rien de tout ça, et il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

\- Eh, Martell ! finit-il par s'écrier au milieu de la foule.

Jason était plus petit et plus léger que la moyenne. C'était un plus, en tant qu'attrapeur. C'était un moins, lorsqu'on cherchait à se déplacer dans une foule d'élèves. Mais il avait appris à faire avec, et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Aussi, il arriva rapidement à côté de Basile Martell, qui le regarda sans bien comprendre pourquoi il avait été interpellé par Jason Seek.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Seek ? s'enquit Basile en affichant un air détaché.

Jason ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Basile l'appréciait autant que lui-même appréciait Basile, et cela ne s'élevait pas très haut.

\- Je viens te parler de Lily. Et des cadeaux que tu lui as offerts pour la Saint-Valentin, enchaîna Jason avant que Basile ne puisse le couper. Oui, je sais ce que tu lui as offert. Et autant te le dire, tu t'es planté. Lily n'aime pas les chocolats, elle préfère les fruits. Donc, reprends ta boîte de chocolats, et remplace-la par des fruits confits, ou un gâteau aux fruits. Et lui offrir un bouquet de lys ? D'accord, je vois ce que tu as voulu faire, lui rappeler comment elle s'appelle. Super, elle le sait que son prénom, c'est Lily. On lui a offert tellement de fleurs de lys quand elle était enfant qu'elle déteste ces fleurs. Elle préfère les roses. D'ailleurs, sa cousine Rose préfère les fleurs de lys, c'est marrant, non ? Enfin, on s'en moque. Bref. Tout ça pour te dire que tu t'es planté. Et comme je suis sympa, je viens te sauver.

Basile regarda Jason, l'air un peu étonné. Puis, son étonnement se transforma en méfiance à mesure qu'il prenait en considération ce que venait de lui dire Jason. Un long moment, Jason attendit que le Gryffondor se décide à le croire. Quand il estima que la cause était perdue, il soupira et fit demi-tour.

\- Moi, je te disais simplement ça pour être sympa…

Aussitôt, Basile le retint par le bras.

\- Attends, Seek, je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas…

L'air moqueur de Jason disait clairement qu'il n'accordait aucun crédit à ce que venait de lui dire Basile, mais il ne le lui dit pas.

\- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit, enchaîna précipitamment Basile. Elle semblait contente, quand elle a eu ses cadeaux.

Jason soupira, comme fatigué de tout devoir expliquer à Basile.

\- C'est _Lily_ , lui rappela-t-il. Elle est polie, tout le temps. Elle n'allait pas te dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ses cadeaux, surtout si vous n'étiez pas seuls.

Basile ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de se raviser. Ce que disait Jason prenait tout son sens.

\- Oh.

\- Comme tu dis, ricana Jason. Allez, tu as encore quelques heures pour rectifier le tir. Et ne me remercie surtout pas…

\- Je n'allais pas le faire, rétorqua Basile. Par contre…

\- Quoi, encore ? souffla Jason, alors que Basile ne terminait pas sa phrase.

\- C'est avec moi que sort Lily, lâcha Basile.

La mâchoire de Jason se crispa instantanément, et ses yeux s'obscurcirent un peu. Pour autant, il n'empêcha pas Basile de poursuivre.

\- Peu importe que tu la connaisses mieux que moi, que tu saches mieux que moi ce qu'elle aime, et toutes ces choses-là. Il n'empêche que c'est avec moi qu'elle sort, et j'aimerais bien que tu t'en rappelles.

Jason prit tout son temps. Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder Basile dans les yeux, il finit par hocher lentement la tête.

\- Aucune chance que je n'oublie, dit-il amèrement.

Il tourna les talons, et, cette fois, Basile ne le retint pas.

Jason n'avait pas fait deux mètres que Léana se glissait à ses côtés.

\- C'est moi ou tu étais en train de discuter avec Martell ?

\- Je discutais avec Martell.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu avais à lui dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Jason lui offrit un regard las avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que je viens de lui dire était une bonne action, ou si c'était une véritable idiotie. Mais disons que je lui ai donné des conseils.

Léana n'eut pas besoin de lui demander plus de précisions. Elle avait déjà compris. Elle glissa son bras sous celui de Jason, et le serra fortement.

\- Tu sais, j'adore Poudlard, mais pour le bien de ton petit cœur tant malmené, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on quitte cette école… Vivement la fin de l'année, soupira-t-elle.

Jason ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Vous remarquerez le timing, avec le chapitre de la Saint Valentin PILE LE JOUR MÊME ! Incroyable. Perso, j'avais pas capté quel jour on était, jusqu'à ce qu'un pote me dise "Euuuh, se voir va être compliqué, je fête la Saint Valentin..." Bref, on s'en moque. Pendant que j'y pense, le calcul de Lily est totalement inspiré de celui d'une très proche amie (et accessoirement mon ancienne coloc. Mais oui, c'est en pensant à toi que j'ai écrit ce moyen mnémotechnique !) Enfin, voilà pour l'anecdote._

 _Maintenant, passons aux mauvaises nouvelles, ah, ah, ah..._

 _Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas logée dans un appartement avec Internet, ces temps-ci. Bon, ceci passe encore, je rentre les week-ends. Sauf que le week-end prochain, même si je rentre, je doute sincèrement pouvoir poster. Je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas cool, surtout que les chapitres ne sont pas énormes, etc. Mais là, pour le coup, je doute que durant ma période de stage, je puisse vous assurer une régularité dans mes posts. Je suis vraiment désolée. Après, voyez-le autrement ; j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire des chapitres, vu que je n'ai pas internet pour faire autre chose..._

 _Mais dans les bonnes nouvelles, c'est que_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _est toujours là pour corriger les chapitres, eh oui :) ! Si elle est pas belle la vie, quand même…_

 _Bon, allez. Trêve de plaisanteries. Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews, eeeeeet, il est temps que je réponde aux reviews anonymes de la semaine dernière. (Un jour, je me ferai taper sur les doigts pour faire mes RàR anonymes sur mes notes d'auteur...)_

 _ **HappyXNostalgia,**_ _j'avoue avoir eu un peu (beaucoup...) la flemme d'aller chercher ton pseudo et de t'envoyer un MP... Basile nous insupporte tous, mais promis, il finira par partir ;) ! Et on préfère TOUS Jay le Vif. Parce que Jay le Vif est parfait. Jay le Vif, on le veut dans nos vies, voilà tout. Merci, j'espère que tu me porteras chance pour mes études ;) !_

 _ **titietrominet,**_ _oh mais non, il ne faut pas pleurer :O ! Eh oui, on est tous un peu déçus de ne pas savoir qui est le grand vainqueur entre les deux, désolée ;) ! Mais on peut se faire sa propre opinion... C'est beau de rêver, oui. Mais qui sait ?_

 _Allez, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, et j'espère qu'on se reverra d'ici peu, mais je ne peux décidément rien vous promettre... En attendant, profitez bien de vos journées, de la vie, et tout ça. On se retrouve très vite !_


	22. Famille, amis, petit-ami…

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Famille, amis, petit-ami… pas facile à gérer !**

Quand était le dernier jour que Lily n'avait pris que pour elle ? Elle n'était même plus certaine qu'un tel jour ait jamais existé.

Elle se doutait qu'elle exagérait un peu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser rationnellement alors qu'elle était perdue entre trois parchemins différents. L'un d'eux concernait l'entraînement qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques heures, un autre était pour le devoir qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et le dernier…

\- Matt ! s'exclama Lily. Arrête de perdre tes parchemins, soupira-t-elle en tendant à son ami le parchemin qui était le sien.

Si en plus ses amis se mettaient à mettre le bazar dans ses notes, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Matt arriva alors, des traces de brûlures sur les avant-bras. Lily était prête à parier qu'il venait de faire une démonstration de Quodpot, une fois de plus.

\- Désolé, Lily…

Matt récupéra le parchemin, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de le ranger dans son sac sans plus de considération.

\- C'était quoi ? s'enquit Meredith, qui cherchait une distraction à tout prix.

Sean était en train d'effectuer une ronde, et ne pouvait donc pas passer du temps avec elle, à son grand désespoir.

\- Mes éventuels choix de carrière, soupira Matt. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider. Journaliste sportif, ou commentateur ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! répondirent en chœur Meredith et Lily.

Matt s'esclaffa. Comme d'habitude, elles avaient la même réponse toute prête au grand questionnement de Matt, qui s'amusait à voir si, un jour, elles le prendraient au sérieux et songeraient réellement qu'il puisse s'orienter vers ce choix de carrière. Il avait abandonné ce petit rêve lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait jamais à commenter autre chose que des matchs de Quodpot, qui n'était définitivement pas le sport préféré des sorciers anglais… et Matt n'avait aucune envie de changer de pays pour vivre de sa passion.

\- Plus sérieusement, vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous vouliez faire, après Poudlard ?

Meredith ronchonna.

\- Carrière dans le Ministère, département Métamorphoses.

Ce choix de carrière n'avait pas changé. Lily n'avait jamais compris comment son amie pouvait se passionner pour ce type de métier, mais d'un autre côté, Meredith ne comprenait pas comment Lily pouvait parler de Quidditch des heures durant.

\- Et toi, Lily ?

\- Toujours au même point, soupira la rouquine en ne relevant pas les yeux de ses notes. Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. Laissez-moi dans l'illusion que je n'aurai jamais à choisir aucune carrière, et que ce sera la carrière qui me choisira.

Meredith pouffa, et Matt hocha la tête, compréhensif. Ses deux amis se remirent au travail, et Lily put continuer à faire semblant de plancher sur son devoir à rendre pour le lendemain.

En réalité, parler de leur avenir avait réveillé ses doutes profonds. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle se creusait la tête pour savoir ce qu'elle ferait après Poudlard. En cinquième année, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à la question au cours de sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle comprenait à présent qu'elle avait eu tort de penser ainsi, et qu'il était vraiment temps pour elle de songer à ce qu'elle voudrait faire après Poudlard. Malheureusement, tout l'intéressait, et rien ne se démarquait du lot. Alors que tous ses amis savaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire ou presque – Matt s'intéressait beaucoup à la Botanique, et il songeait à travailler chez un apothicaire, comme le frère de Lily – elle était encore totalement perdue face à son futur.

Elle avait parfois l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Les décisions qu'elle prenait lui semblait toujours bonnes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les regarde plus attentivement. Avec un peu de recul, elle réalisait alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir à deux fois avant de les prendre. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris plus le temps, l'année précédente, de penser à ce qu'elle voudrait faire de son avenir. Quelle serait la prochaine décision qu'elle regretterait amèrement ?

…

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était particulièrement contente de son dernier entraînement de la semaine. Cela se sentait parce qu'ils riaient tous dans les vestiaires, malgré la fatigue, et malgré les soucis qui pesaient sur chacun. Lily le savait, plusieurs de ses joueurs étaient stressés par les examens qui approchaient – et ils n'étaient qu'au mois de mars. Qu'est-ce que cela serait au mois de juin ?

Elle avait déjà songé à l'éventualité de réserver le terrain pour Gryffondor, au mois de juin, pour que les joueurs qui le souhaitent puissent se détendre en volant un peu. Elle-même adorait grimper sur son balai pour se changer les idées. En ce moment, elle avait particulièrement besoin de cela.

\- Eh, Lily, l'interpella Samantha Dubois. Tu penses qu'on a une chance de gagner la Coupe cette année ?

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans les vestiaires, comme Lily aurait pu s'en douter. La capitaine de l'équipe prit le temps de terminer ce qu'elle était en train de faire – ranger ses affaires dans son casier – avant de se retourner vers les six joueurs qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Une fois face à eux, elle se donna le temps de réfléchir attentivement à ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs, pas plus qu'elle ne souhaitait les décourager. Elle voulait qu'ils soient au même point qu'elle : qu'ils sachent que la victoire était possible, mais que la défaite n'était pas à négliger.

\- Nous sommes une bonne équipe, commença lentement Lily.

Des hochements de tête vinrent confirmer cela. Les joueurs pensaient comme elle.

\- Mais les autres équipes sont douées aussi.

\- Les autres équipes… ou l'équipe de Serdaigle ? demanda Marcus O'Neil, amusé.

Lily sourit, à moitié amusée et à moitié amère. Penser aux Serdaigle lui faisait penser à Jason. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas un manque de chance. Jason l'évitait, tout simplement. À nouveau. Cela l'agaçait, et la blessait.

\- C'est sûr que le Vif a su monter une bonne équipe, murmura Lily, un peu gênée de parler de Jason comme si elle le connaissait très bien alors que celui-ci agissait comme s'ils se connaissaient tout juste. Une très bonne équipe, même, souffla-t-elle. Et puis, c'est sa dernière année, et la dernière année de Léana Raven et Tom Sonny. Ils veulent gagner une dernière fois la Coupe, et ça se comprend, ça fait déjà trois ans que Léana et Jason l'ont, ils veulent la garder ! Et puis, pour le Vif, ça comptera dans son choix d'équipe pour l'année prochaine. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un match. Il veut se faire bien voir.

Lily se tut. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne parlait pas des autres équipes, mais seulement de Jason. Elle se secoua un peu, et se recomposa une contenance, afin de réellement répondre à son équipe.

\- Les Serdaigle sont ceux dont nous avons le plus à craindre, c'est certain. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Surtout que nous avons déjà joué notre match contre eux. Ce qu'il faut espérer, c'est qu'ils ne prennent pas trop d'avance sur nous lors de leur prochain match, et que nous, nous réussissions à battre les Poufsouffle.

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent parmi les joueurs, et Lily elle-même ne réussit que de justesse à retenir un rire moqueur. Les Poufsouffle avaient perdu toute cohésion, cette année, à cause des différentes relations amoureuses qu'il y avait eu entre les différents membres de l'équipe. Les voir sur un terrain était synonyme d'amusement pour les autres maisons, et de honte pour les Poufsouffle, qui se demandaient à chaque fois ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter une telle équipe.

\- Alors, je pense que nous avons une chance de gagner la Coupe, mais qu'il va falloir très bien calculer le nombre de points nécessaires pour cela, conclut Lily.

Elle regarda un à un les joueurs de l'équipe une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase. Marcus et Samantha semblaient quelque peu désabusés par le discours. Après tout, en tant que batteurs, ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper des points. Gavin Crivey, en revanche, paraissait un peu anxieux. Même si les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas très bons, il suffisait qu'ils aient repéré ses défauts pour réussir à marquer plusieurs fois, et cela ajoutait une pression supplémentaire à son rôle de gardien. Quant aux Trois Mousquetaires, Cleo Abercrombie, Sally et Juliet Sloper, Lily savait qu'elles avaient conscience d'avoir le rôle clé dans ce besoin de marquer le plus de points possible. Ce ne serait pas avant un certain nombre de buts marqués par les Trois Mousquetaires que Lily se mettrait réellement à la recherche du Vif d'Or, et tenterait de l'attraper avant l'attrapeuse adverse. Lily se ferait alors un plaisir de montrer à Silvestrov qu'elle était bien plus douée qu'elle, à défaut d'être plus jolie.

\- Et maintenant que vous connaissez nos objectifs, vous pouvez y aller ! les poussa Lily en montrant la porte d'un large signe de main.

Les joueurs ne se firent pas prier, cette fois, et ils quittèrent un à un les vestiaires – à part Marcus O'Neil.

Lily attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière Samantha Dubois pour fixer le batteur. Marcus, assis sur un banc, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et ramena ses mains en coupole pour pouvoir y poser le menton.

\- Il y a un problème ? soupira Lily.

Marcus secoua doucement la tête, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

\- Je me demande simplement comment toi, avec une telle volonté, tu peux laisser ton petit ami te dicter quoi faire… J'étais derrière vous, hier, expliqua Marcus alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi faisait référence Marcus.

\- Oh…, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille inspira profondément, et alla s'asseoir à côté du batteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, exactement ?

Elle se doutait totalement de la partie que Marcus avait dû percevoir, et comprenait pourquoi cela l'avait choqué, mais elle voulait en être certaine avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- La partie où il te disait que tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ne pas parler à Jason Seek pendant plusieurs jours de suite, puisque vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, et que, de toute évidence, si Jay ne paraissait pas être désolé de ne pas discuter avec toi, c'est que cela voulait dire que vous n'étiez pas si proches, finalement.

Lily baissa la tête. Elle sentit ses lunettes glisser lentement sur le bout de son nez. Un peu comme son cœur avait glissé dans son estomac la veille, lorsque Basile avait prononcé ces mots assez durs… et qu'elle avait fini par accepter, jusqu'à croire qu'ils étaient vrais.

L'index de Marcus vint repousser les lunettes de Lily à leur place, et elle releva la tête. Elle détourna les yeux pour que le batteur ne puisse pas voir à quel point ceux-ci brillaient.

\- Je suis pas franchement doué avec tout ce qui est relation, et tout ça, grommela Marcus. Genre, vraiment pas, et ça me met super mal à l'aise de discuter de ça avec toi. Mais… hier, quand j'ai entendu Martell te dire ça, j'ai cru que tu allais réagir, et… tu n'as rien dit, souffla Marcus. J'ai trouvé ça injuste pour Jay.

Lily soupira.

\- Marcus, quand tu es avec quelqu'un, tu perds parfois des amis, des connaissances, parce que tu passes du temps avec ton petit ami, qui ne les aime pas autant, ou qui…

\- C'est stupide, la coupa instantanément Marcus. On parle de Jay le Vif ! lui rappela-t-il. Jay le Vif et Potter l'Éclair ! C'est pas une connaissance, un ami comme n'importe lequel. Ça fait des années que vous êtes en compétition pour savoir qui est le meilleur, et toi, tu serais prête à abandonner ça parce que Martell est là ?

Lily n'osa pas répondre. Ce que lui disait Marcus à l'instant faisait étrangement écho à ce que son père avait pu lui dire à Noël, et elle savait très bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux raison. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre Basile pour une simple histoire de jalousie. Jason semblait l'avoir accepté, non ? Il vivait très bien sans elle, apparemment.

\- Marcus, je pense que c'est un peu plus complexe que cela. Je pense que mon amitié avec Jason a changé du fait de ma relation avec Basile, mais je crois aussi que nos centres d'intérêt ne sont plus les mêmes… C'est un peu comme si nous étions passés à autre chose, tu vois ? Lui est bientôt parti de Poudlard, et moi, je sais que je ne le verrai presque plus. Alors, pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ?

Merlin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentait ainsi, elle qui détestait cela ? Elle se faisait l'effet d'être un de ces Médicomages qui assure que tout va bien se passer, alors qu'il sait que la guérison va être douloureuse. Elle se détestait, en cet instant précis. Elle haïssait tout son être de mentir. Elle mentait à elle-même, à Marcus, à tout le monde. À qui est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire croire qu'elle n'avait aucun regret, ni remords, à voir son amitié avec Jason totalement chamboulée ?

En tout cas, elle ne réussit pas à le faire croire à Marcus. Il secoua la tête, et se leva finalement.

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras un peu plus convaincue par ce que tu racontes, Lily…, soupira-t-il avant de quitter les vestiaires.

Le cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'habituelle, Lily regarda la porte se refermer sur le batteur. Il fallait réellement qu'elle mette à plat son amitié avec Jason, et son histoire avec Basile. Elle était en train de se perdre entre les deux… et le risque de les perdre tous les deux était grand.

…

\- Eh, Lily ! chuchota une voix sous son oreiller.

Lily abandonna aussitôt plume et parchemin, et referma ses rideaux à baldaquins d'un coup de baguette magique, se moquant du regard surpris de Callie McTomy. Elle glissa ensuite la main sous son oreiller, et en sortit le Miroir à Double-Sens qui lui permettait de communiquer avec James.

\- Salut, James, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Son grand frère tenta de lui répondre de la même façon, mais son esquisse de sourire ne trompa pas Lily, qui soupira. Ce n'était pas une bonne phase pour James, apparemment. Lily le remarqua instantanément. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une lueur joyeuse, ou moqueuse. C'était mauvais signe pour le moral de son grand frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème à la boutique ? Chuck qui est encore parti dans des délires improbables pour son prochain roman ? Al qui est fatigant ? Mais ça, c'est normal…, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton songeur. Papa et maman qui s'inquiètent pour toi ? Oh, je sais ! Fred et Roxanne viennent de concevoir quelque chose de totalement improbable ?

Lorsque James était dans un tel état, Lily essayait, de temps à autre, de lui changer les idées en disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionnait que rarement. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces jours.

\- Non, ça se passe très bien à la boutique, assura James d'un ton las. Le roman de Chuck est une véritable perle, selon Mélina… Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. On s'est croisés.

Le peu de bonne humeur qui restait en Lily disparut aussitôt. Évidemment. Lorsque James disait avoir croisé Mélina, il fallait comprendre qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au cimetière Moldu, là où était enterrée Astrid Smith. Ces jours-là, James était encore plus déprimé que d'habitude. Lily aurait dû se douter que c'était pour cela que James paraissait si distant, aujourd'hui. Il avait été sur la tombe de son ex petite amie, et en était revenu dans cet état de déprime passagère – qui pouvait s'étendre sur plusieurs semaines.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il inutilement. Je te jure que ça va aller, hein. J'ai rencontré une fille, ajouta-t-il pour que Lily cesse de se faire du souci.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne fonctionna pas. Lily secoua doucement la tête. Elle savait très bien comment se passaient les relations de James. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'une autre allait se dérouler sur le même schéma – la fille allait essayer de lui changer les idées, et abandonnerait une fois qu'elle réaliserait que c'était une mission de l'ordre de l'impossible – Lily sentit son cœur se serrer, et ses pensées s'assombrirent. Quand est-ce que James passerait à autre chose ?

\- Raconte-moi comment ça va de ton côté, plutôt, souffla James.

C'était toujours la même chose. Parce que ça n'allait pas dans sa vie, James voulait discuter avec Lily, pour qu'elle lui donne des raisons de se réjouir. Alors, sa petite sœur tenta de répondre aux souhaits de James. Avec la douceur qui la caractérisait, et avec toute la gentillesse qu'elle pouvait, elle fit en sorte de donner à James des raisons de sourire, en lui expliquant les différentes bêtises faites par Louis et Hugo (et elle-même), en lui racontant son quotidien. Elle parla, deux heures durant. Quand, finalement, après un énième bâillement, James la somma d'aller se coucher, Lily reposa le miroir, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue.

Oui, elle avait parlé avec James, et oui, il semblait avoir pensé à autre chose qu'à Astrid durant le temps qu'avait duré leur échange. Mais le fait qu'il soit toujours autant accroché à elle ne présageait rien de bon. Et cela torturait Lily de penser que son frère, peut-être, ne serait plus jamais réellement heureux.

Lorsque Meredith et Abby Glitters rejoignirent le dortoir, bien plus tard, Lily ne dormait toujours pas. Elle avait gardé ses rideaux fermés, aussi Meredith ne vint pas la voir, permettant à Lily d'être seule, et de mieux se torturer les méninges. Elle ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard, bien après que les autres filles de sixième année de Gryffondor se soient elles-mêmes endormies.

Lily dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, toujours en sueur, et toujours prise de la désagréable impression qu'une horreur allait tomber sur la famille. Elle tenta de se raisonner tant bien que mal, mais comme souvent dans de telles situations, le noir empêchait toute rationalité, et c'est l'esprit agité qu'elle dormit par à-coups.

Le lendemain matin était, heureusement, jour de week-end et sans aucun entraînement de Quidditch planifié – Poufsouffle et Serdaigle accaparaient le terrain pour leurs derniers jours d'avant-match, ce qui était bien normal. Les Poufsouffle avaient réservé le terrain pour toute la journée, et les Serdaigle avaient choisi de s'entraîner tout le dimanche. Certains élèves étaient allés voir les entraînements, mais la plupart n'avaient pas osé braver les éléments. D'autres, comme Lily, se sentaient trop fatigués pour aller dehors, sous le froid et le vent. Qui plus est, elle avait du travail à faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Meredith en salle de travail. Sa meilleure amie avait bien remarqué que Lily n'était pas en forme, et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Meredith connaissait Lily et sa famille. Elle savait que lorsque Lily dormait mal, c'était parce que James n'allait pas bien.

Lily entra dans la salle de travail où l'attendait Meredith. Sa meilleure amie avait été plus réactive qu'elle ce matin, grâce aux heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eues, contrairement à Lily, et avait été prête bien avant cette dernière. Elle avait donc dit à Lily qu'elles se rejoindraient plus tard, ce dont Lily lui avait été reconnaissante. Elle avait ainsi pu prendre tout son temps sous la douche, et se délasser un petit peu sous le jet d'eau brûlante. À présent, elle était presque dans un état d'esprit propice au travail.

Elle s'installa donc à côté de Meredith, qui poussa son sac, jusqu'à présent posé sur la chaise destinée à Lily, et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de sortir plumes et parchemins de son sac.

\- Tu travailles quoi ? demanda Lily.

\- La Botanique. Et toi ?

\- J'ai du retard en Potions, avoua Lily en grimaçant. J'avais oublié le devoir à rendre de Misenpot…

Meredith grimaça en retour, avant de lui souhaiter bon courage, puis de se replonger dans son travail.

Pendant un moment, les deux meilleures amies ne dirent plus rien, trop concentrées sur leur travail. Mais aucune des deux n'oubliait les raisons qui avaient poussé Lily à sacrifier un peu de son sommeil.

Meredith ne ferait pas l'affront à Lily de lui demander pourquoi elle avait mal dormi. En revanche, elle finirait par lui demander si les choses pouvaient miraculeusement s'arranger, ou si James était réellement trop déprimé, ces jours-ci.

Lily savait que ce moment allait arriver, évidemment. Meredith se souciait toujours de James. Alors, quand Meredith prit la parole, elle était prête.

\- Comment va ton frère, au fait ?

Lily poussa un très long soupir, ce qui offrit à Meredith un élément de réponse.

Considérant le fait qu'Albus était à nouveau avec Faith (et qu'il n'avait de toute façon d'yeux pour aucune autre fille), il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que James était le frère de Lily qui préoccupait Meredith en l'instant.

Il y avait toujours des moments où James allait bien. Et d'autres où il n'allait pas bien. Généralement, lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, Meredith le pressentait. Que ce soit dans la façon dont fuyaient les yeux de Lily, de son irritabilité, de son incapacité à se concentrer, de la façon dont elle repliait la lettre à peine reçue… peu importait, Meredith sentait que James Sirius Potter allait un peu moins bien que d'habitude. Et dans ces moments-là, elle demandait de ses nouvelles.

\- Il n'a jamais réussi à surmonter la mort d'Astrid, alors à partir de là…

Basile s'assit alors à côté de Lily, les surprenant toutes les deux. Elles sursautèrent, et voulurent retourner à leur travail, mais il les en empêcha, leur prouvant par ailleurs qu'il écoutait la conversation, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Lily.

\- C'est incroyable, tout de même, commenta fortement Basile. Bon, je comprends, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais là… C'est long, quand même ! Presque trois ans, et il ne passe toujours pas au-dessus de la mort de sa copine. Elle n'était pas si exceptionnelle que ça, enfin, c'était sa copine... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais bien que c'est un coup dur, mais…

\- Martell, ferme-la.

Jason Seek n'était pas réputé pour élever le ton. En fait, il n'élevait jamais le ton. Alors, qu'aujourd'hui, il parle un décibel plus haut que l'autre eut le mérite de calmer toute la salle de travail - et, accessoirement, d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui, alors que jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Et sur Basile Martell.

Jason n'appréciait pas spécialement être au centre de l'attention, mais aujourd'hui, il s'en moquait éperdument. Il faisait tout pour ne pas s'énerver contre Basile Martell, et ce depuis des semaines, alors qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que ce garçon pouvait avoir qui plaisait à Lily, et alors qu'il faisait tout pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre, et les empêcher même d'avoir une simple amitié. Mais ça, Jason pouvait encore l'accepter. Il pouvait accepter que Lily lui tourne le dos, même si c'était aussi désagréable que de recevoir un Cognard en plein visage.

Mais laisser Basile Martell critiquer Astrid Smith ? C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Il se leva donc, s'approchant des Gryffondor de sixième année.

\- Franchement, Martell, ferme-la, gronda Jason d'une voix sourde. Parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui était Astrid Smith, de l'amour que James lui porte, pas plus que tu n'as la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime nous être arraché. Alors... Ferme-la. Ne critique jamais James, ne critique jamais sa réaction, n'essaie même pas de la juger…

Il s'approcha d'un pas, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. À défaut d'être grand, Jason Seek était impressionnant. Basile se recula légèrement sur son siège.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de ce que tu ne connais pas, parce que sinon, je…

\- Seek, arrête, le coupa sèchement Lily.

Nouveau silence dans la salle de travail. Les lèvres de Jason se pincèrent. Ce n'était pas souvent que Lily l'appelait par son nom de famille. En fait, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, une fois où il l'avait particulièrement taquinée l'année précédente, et où elle s'était vraiment mise en colère.

\- Basile ne connaissait pas Astrid comme toi tu la connaissais, et il n'était pas assez proche de mon frère pour comprendre ce que la perte d'Astrid a fait à James. Alors pas la peine d'être aussi méchant.

Les yeux de Jason prirent une teinte orageuse, comme ceux de Lily.

\- Laisse, Lily, ce n'est pas…, commença Basile, mais elle l'interrompit d'un bras posé sur l'épaule.

\- Si, c'est important. On ne saute pas à la gorge des gens comme ça lorsque les gens en question ne peuvent pas entièrement comprendre, lui assura Lily d'une voix bien plus douce que celle utilisée pour parler à Jason. Compris ? insista-t-elle en se tournant vers Jason, son ton à nouveau froid.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant un instant, Lily crut que Jason allait répliquer bien plus violemment, mais il abandonna finalement son attitude totalement défensive. Il se recula légèrement. Pour autant, elle savait que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en avait fini, et elle avait bien raison de s'attendre à une nouvelle réflexion.

\- Très bien, Potter. Mais ose me dire que si ça n'avait pas été ton copain, tu ne m'aurais pas encouragé à continuer à l'enfoncer.

Et, sur ces paroles, il sortit de la salle de travail. Léana, qui était arrivée en même temps que lui, leva les yeux au ciel et rassembla les affaires de Jason, sans pour autant abandonner sa place. Elle avait compris que si Lily suivait Jason, elle avait tout intérêt à rester dans la salle de travail plutôt que de se mettre entre eux deux. Et la suite des événements lui donna entièrement raison de vouloir continuer à travailler un peu.

\- Il se fiche de moi ? grogna Lily. Je reviens, dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle sentit bien que Basile tentait de la retenir. Et peut-être que si elle avait un peu réfléchi, elle aurait compris qu'en cet instant, l'important n'était pas de discuter avec Jason pour comprendre son comportement, mais plutôt de rester avec Basile pour le rassurer un peu. Lui dire que non, jamais elle n'aurait été plus mauvaise avec lui s'il n'avait pas été son copain. Et, surtout, rester avec lui pour lui assurer qu'il passait avant Jason Seek dans l'ordre des priorités de Lily Potter. Mais ça, Lily n'était pas en mesure de le concevoir.

\- Seek ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement. SEEK !

Un portrait lui fit la remarque qu'elle ferait mieux de baisser d'un ton si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, mais elle n'avait jamais écouté les portraits. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer, surtout qu'elle était légèrement en colère. Elle continua donc sa course folle après Jason.

Elle rattrapa l'attrapeur des Serdaigle alors qu'il arrivait presque au pied de sa tour.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant se retourner.

\- Quoi ? gronda-t-il, peu enclin à la discussion.

\- Ta crise contre Basile ! C'était quoi, ça ? On n'agresse pas ainsi les autres !

Jason éclata d'un rire sans joie, et ses yeux étaient colériques lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Lily, qui frissonna à cette vue.

\- Surtout si c'est ton copain, c'est ça ? plaisanta sans humour Jason.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle voulut continuer, mais Jason l'interrompit sèchement, sans aucune considération pour ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Ah ? Tu crois ça ? N'as-tu pas légèrement tendance à toujours être d'accord avec lui ? N'as-tu pas légèrement tendance à lui laisser passer plus de choses qu'à tes amis ? N'as-tu pas légèrement l'habitude d'accepter ses maladresses ?

Lily repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, agacée et en colère comme jamais. Jason ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer ce qu'elle vivait avec Basile alors qu'il n'avait rien dit pour l'empêcher d'apprendre à le connaître. Il ne pouvait pas, aujourd'hui, reprocher à Lily d'être avec Basile malgré ses défauts. Il n'avait pas le droit de déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur elle. Ça, non, il n'en avait pas le droit, par Merlin !

\- Seek, si ton problème a à voir avec ma relation avec Basile, dans ce cas-là, sois en colère contre moi, pas contre lui. C'est quoi ton attaque, tu rejoins mes frères sur le fait qu'il y a bien mieux pour moi dans cette école ?

\- Je me moque de ta relation avec Martell, soupira Jason.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que cette discussion ne tourne qu'autour de lui ?!

Jason se tut. Lily crut apercevoir un éclair de déception dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne secoue lentement la tête.

\- Laisse tomber, fit-il en tournant les talons. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on continue cette discussion. Elle ne mène à rien. Tu diras à ton copain que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu le lui diras toi-même, rétorqua sèchement Lily.

\- Discuter avec Martell ne fait pas partie des choses que je suis capable de faire, ricana Jason. Allez, Potter. C'est bon. Je te laisse retrouver ton copain, et lui expliquer qu'il peut continuer à critiquer ton frère.

Et, cette fois, il grimpa les escaliers.

Lily serra les poings de frustration. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec Jason. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Surtout qu'elle avait l'impression de rater un point important de la discussion, ce qui était un sentiment de plus en plus oppressant lorsqu'elle discutait avec l'attrapeur des Serdaigle.

Tout à coup, elle sursauta. Basile.

Merlin, elle n'aurait jamais dû partir comme ça. Elle aurait dû rester avec lui.

La journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

…

Rectification. La journée pouvait être pire.

C'est ce que Lily réalisa lorsque, bien plus tard, elle se retrouva seule dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle se disputait avec Jason ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas clairement les choses ? Merlin, ce monde ne tournait pas rond.

Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune ne l'apaisait pas. Au contraire, elle se sentait aussi énervée que ces flammes qui se chamaillaient pour grimper plus haut que les autres.

\- Bonsoir, miss Potter.

Lily soupira, et tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu.

\- Bonsoir, Nicholas.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor la remercia d'un signe de tête de prononcer son nom en entier, avant de flotter jusqu'à lui faire face.

\- Vous me semblez bien soucieuse, ce soir. Serait-ce dû à votre dispute avec le garçon de Serdaigle ?

Lily n'eut même pas la force de hausser un sourcil moqueur.

\- J'imagine que toute l'école est au courant ?

\- Je me demande si tout Pré-au-Lard n'a pas été informé, aussi, plaisanta le fantôme.

Il avait tenté de faire sourire la jeune fille, mais c'était peine perdue. Lily poussa simplement un soupir à fendre l'âme de tout être vivant, et même mort.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas triste, la consola Nicholas. On se dispute souvent, avec ses amis.

\- Je sais, souffla Lily. Mais avec le Vif, c'était bien la première fois, et j'ai l'impression que ce sera la dernière.

\- La dernière ? Mais c'est formidable ! s'exclama le fantôme. Cela veut dire que ça ira bientôt mieux, pas vrai ?

Lily sourit douloureusement, sans répondre.

Non, elle ne croyait pas que ça irait bientôt mieux. À vrai dire, elle pensait même que la dispute avec Jason Seek venait de leur faire franchir un point de non-retour dans leur amitié. Elle doutait sincèrement qu'ils puissent redevenir amis comme avant.

À bien y réfléchir, elle se demandait même si elle en avait seulement envie. L'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Jason avant tout ça – la dispute, les distances prises alors qu'ils avaient d'autres priorités, avant Basile, avant ce début d'année, finalement – ne lui semblait plus aussi savoureuse qu'auparavant.

Même s'ils redevenaient amis, il manquerait toujours quelque chose, sans que Lily ne sache quoi exactement.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais me faire frapper, aujourd'hui...? Déjà, je suis grave à la bourre, je suis désolée, et je vais vous en dire deux mots juste après. Et ensuite... JASON ET LILY SE DISPUTENT. Hérésie. Je vais me faire frapper, et je l'aurai bien mérité, cela dit._

 _Revenons-en à mon retard... Déjà, il y a eu le week-end où je suis partie sans ordinateur, et donc, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de mon chapitre. Et ensuite, il se trouve qu'une fois de retour chez moi (mon vrai chez moi actuel jusqu'à mon prochain déménagement, quoi...), j'ai eu énormément de choses à régler, entre autres pour la fac, entre autres pour le boulot. Bref, pas une minute à moi. Sur ce, j'ai eu l'idée assez stupide de terminer mon chapitre 25 avant de poster ce chapitre, et puis j'ai oublié, une fois le chapitre terminé, de poster le chapitre 22 -'. Bref, des fois, mon cerveau n'a aucune logique._

 _Sur ce, je me prosterne devant vous pour vous présenter mes excuses concernant ce retard inacceptable. J'aimerais vous dire que ça n'arrivera plus, mais franchement, j'en doute tellement, en ce moment, c'est tellement la galère que je ne préfère rien dire du tout. Désolée, désolée. Mais du coup... merci à tous d'être encore là, malgré l'irrégularité des posts du moment. Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** d'avoir pu corriger les chapitres, du coup, on est à nouveau à jour (il faut que je lui envoie le chapitre 23, j'y pense maintenant...) Bref. Merci ! Pour les RàR anonymes : **titietrominet** , je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, la stupidité et la mignotitude (non, ce mot n'existe pas mais tant pis) se déchirent la première place, concernant la réaction de Jason ^^' On verra bien si les choses s'arrangeront d'ici la fin de l'année ;)... Mais je ne crois pas que ce chapitre laisse entrevoir une fin joyeuse :/_

 _Bref, sur ce, merci encore à tous, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez du retard, et je vous dis à... bientôt pour un autre chapitre :)_


	23. Le mensonge de Jason Seek

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Le mensonge de Jason Seek**

\- Léana… Je vais bien, soupira pour la énième fois de la journée Jason, sans pouvoir se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Léana Raven, sceptique, haussa un sourcil entendu, que Jason fit mine de ne pas remarquer. Il tenta plutôt de se remettre au travail. Les ASPIC approchaient, et s'il voulait réellement entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, il lui faudrait obtenir au moins cinq ASPIC. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire correctement plus de trois lignes de ses notes, et, affligé, poussa un long soupir avant de regarder Léana qui, narquoise, agitait sa baguette sous le nez de Jason.

\- Est-ce que tu as réellement lancé un sortilège sur mes notes pour que je ne puisse pas les lire ? s'enquit Jason, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

\- Possible. Est-ce que tu as réellement osé me mentir en disant que tu vas bien, alors qu'on sait très bien que depuis ta dispute avec Potter, tu ne vas pas bien ?

Jason lui lança un regard noir, qui ne fit même pas frémir son amie. Elle ne craignait réellement la colère de Jason que sur un terrain de Quidditch, lorsqu'il endossait son rôle de capitaine. Elle se contenta de le fixer, songeuse, jusqu'à ce que Jason craque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis mal de m'être disputé avec l'Éclair ? Eh bien, sache que même pas. Si je suis mal, c'est parce que j'ai agi comme un imbécile. Mais pas à cause de cette dispute. À cause de toute cette année que j'ai lamentablement passée à me comporter comme le bon ami. Et pas la peine de me dire « Je te l'avais bien dit », grommela Jason. Je sais pertinemment que tu m'avais averti. Mais c'est comme ça, j'ai laissé passer ma chance, et Lily me déteste à présent, parce que j'ai osé m'en prendre à son copain, et que je lui ai mal parlé. Maintenant que j'ai bien raté cette partie de ma vie, je vais tenter de ne pas foirer le temps qui me reste à Poudlard. Je vais donc, si tu veux bien, réviser, afin d'avoir de bonnes notes à mes ASPIC, et puis, je vais aussi réfléchir à de bons entraînements de Quidditch. Mais comme je n'aurai pas le terrain avant demain, est-ce que tu accepterais qu'en attendant, je travaille sur mes cours ? râla Jason en secouant ses parchemins, toujours illisibles, du fait du sortilège lancé par Léana.

Celle-ci soupira profondément, avant d'agiter lentement sa baguette. Aussitôt, les cours de Jason redevinrent intelligibles.

\- Merci, grommela celui-ci.

\- De rien, souffla Léana, la gorge nouée.

Elle fixa son ami un long moment, sans trop oser rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Jason. Elle n'avait pas su être une très bonne amie, elle ne l'avait pas plus poussé dans la bonne direction, pour qu'il se décide à être plus entreprenant avec Lily. Elle n'avait pas su lui expliquer quoi faire, et à présent, Jason était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Pire, il se renfermait, persuadé qu'il avait condamné son amitié avec Lily Potter, alors que des excuses, et des explications, auraient certainement pu arranger les choses. Mais Jason n'irait pas s'excuser, ni s'expliquer auprès de Lily. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne, alors que Lily Potter faisait tout pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Léana se mordit la lèvre. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami le plus proche à Poudlard, et qui avait toujours été un soutien sans faille pour elle, n'avait pas pu compter sur elle lorsqu'il en avait eu le plus besoin.

\- Je suis désolée, Jason.

Son ami leva les yeux de ses cours, et lui lança un regard sincèrement surpris face à ces excuses qui sortaient d'il ne savait où.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? choisit-il de plaisanter.

Elle sourit, à moitié amusée, mais toujours peinée.

\- Non, je veux dire… Je suis désolée que ça ait pris cette tournure, avec Potter, expliqua-t-elle.

Jason se rembrunit un petit peu.

\- Bah… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On ne peut pas toujours terminer avec la personne qu'on apprécie, dit-il fatalement. Je m'en remettrai.

Il sourit, presque sincère, et Léana choisit de le croire, pour le moment.

Elle savait que Jason ne s'en remettrait pas de cette façon. La seule façon pour qu'il s'en remette réellement serait que Potter sache ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et qu'elle décide clairement de ne rien faire des sentiments de Jason. Mais avant que Potter ne l'apprenne, il risquait d'y avoir encore du chemin à parcourir…

Elle-même aurait pu aller lui dire. Mais elle tenait trop à l'amitié de Jason pour prendre un tel risque et être celle annonçant à Lily Potter que Jason en pinçait pour elle. C'était un pan de leur amitié qui n'avait jamais été abordé, mais Léana savait que Jason ne pourrait pas lui pardonner si elle faisait ça.

Elle tendit donc une main compatissante vers son ami, et lui pressa fortement l'épaule. Jason ne la regarda pas, ne lui fit pas un seul sourire, ne tenta pas de la rassurer, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle savait qu'il avait compris quel était le sens de ce geste, et il lui en était reconnaissant. S'il n'avait pas accepté le contact, il se serait tout simplement défait de celui-ci.

Est-ce que Jason n'avait pas le droit à un minimum de répit ? Après Astrid Smith, voilà qu'il perdait Lily Potter. Deux filles très importantes dans sa vie, qui n'en faisaient plus partie – et dans les deux cas, ça le faisait extrêmement souffrir.

Léana aurait voulu rassurer Jason. Elle avait envie de lui dire que Potter allait revenir à la raison, qu'elle finirait par rompre avec Basile. Mais à l'instant où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se demanda si c'était réellement la chose à faire. Après tout, laisser Jason dans l'attente n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Lui dire de patienter ne serait que le forcer à admettre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir – et l'espoir, s'il pouvait avoir du bon, ne le ferait certainement pas avancer vers son avenir, aujourd'hui.

En fait, Léana était perdue. Elle voulait donner des conseils à son capitaine et ami, mais à chaque fois qu'elle entrapercevait l'idée d'un conseil, la bonne raison qui la poussait à le donner à son ami était entravée par les dizaines de mauvaises.

Alors elle se tut.

Et elle se demanda ce qui était le plus blessant, finalement, entre le silence et l'excès de paroles.

Dans tous les cas, le plus blessant pour Jason était l'absence de Lily Potter à ses côtés.

…

Louis frappa dans un des pieds de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Hugo. Ce dernier releva le nez de ses notes, et lui lança un regard assassin, qui ne fit aucun effet à Louis.

\- On le fait ? murmura-t-il.

Hugo détourna les yeux de son cousin, et regarda le garçon qui était assis au bureau devant eux. Il grimaça, avant de reposer son regard sur Louis, et de secouer doucement la tête. Sa réponse ne plut pas à Louis, dont les sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement.

\- Allez ! le pressa-t-il.

Mais Hugo ne le regardait plus, et ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, pour le plus grand malheur de son cousin, qui retint de justesse un grognement désapprobateur – ce n'était pas tant dans ses habitudes que d'avoir un tel comportement, et il avait une réputation à tenir. Et aussi une petite amie qui l'observait peut-être. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un fou à ses yeux. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

\- Hugo, on avait dit qu'on le ferait ! lui rappela Louis.

Hugo grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur de Métamorphoses. Malgré son radar à mauvais élèves, Teddy Lupin n'avait pas encore remarqué que deux de ses élèves n'écoutaient que d'une oreille pas franchement attentive le cours.

\- D'accord, mais il ne me semble pas qu'on avait décidé de le faire en plein cours ! lui rappela Hugo.

Louis haussa les épaules, et Hugo soupira. Apparemment, il aurait dû se douter que lorsque son cousin lui avait dit qu'il fallait parler aussi rapidement que possible à Jason Seek, cela signifiait qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir une discussion avec lui dans l'heure qui suivait cette décision.

\- On est en plein cours. Il écoute !

\- Tu crois ? rétorqua Louis en désignant l'attrapeur des Serdaigle d'un signe de tête.

Hugo regarda le dos de Jason Seek, avant de glisser sur la main gauche de l'attrapeur. Sa plume était suspendue, et depuis un long moment apparemment. En se penchant un peu, Hugo put voir qu'une petite flaque d'encre s'accumulait sur le parchemin du garçon. Il soupira. Non, Jason Seek n'était pas bien sérieux, à l'instar de Louis.

Est-ce qu'Hugo était le seul, dans cette classe, à se préoccuper des ASPIC qui approchaient ?

\- On peut attendre la fin du cours ? proposa-t-il tout de même à Louis.

Lequel secoua la tête, en souriant largement. Hugo retint un grognement comme ceux que pouvait émettre son père, et souffla bruyamment.

\- Bon. Mais c'est toi qui attires son attention ! exigea-t-il.

Si Hugo avait cru que cette contrainte allait ralentir son cousin, il avait totalement tort. Louis semblait, au contraire, avoir longuement réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'attirer l'attention de Jason Seek, car il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour mettre son plan à exécution. Sortant de son sac un vieux parchemin tout froissé, il le transforma d'un coup de baguette magique en un Vif d'Or en papier, sur lequel s'inscrivirent quelques mots. Un autre sortilège plus tard, et le Vif d'Or prenait son envol pour atterrir devant Jason. Ce dernier sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie, faisant ricaner Louis.

\- Il est comme Lily, souffla-t-il à Hugo. Un Vif d'Or, et hop ! Son attention est déviée.

Hugo sourit, amusé. C'était bien vrai. Lily, depuis toute petite, adorait les Vif d'Or. Il avait souvent entendu dire par sa tante, Ginny Potter, que cette passion venait du fait qu'enfant, un de leurs amis, sélectionneur pour une petite équipe, avait offert pour Lily un mobile auquel était accroché de nombreux Vif d'Or, en plus d'une peluche Vif d'Or, qu'Harry s'amusait à faire voler au-dessus du berceau de Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme – et jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour avoir envie d'attraper la peluche plutôt que de s'endormir en la regardant voleter au-dessus de sa tête.

Hugo sortit de ses pensées lorsque Jason se retourna en partie vers eux, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention de Teddy Lupin sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'attrapeur d'un air bougon.

\- On voulait savoir comment tu vas, souffla Louis.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'obstine à me poser cette question, ces derniers temps ? ronchonna-t-il.

\- Euh, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir…, ironisa Louis.

Il prit le temps de se pencher sur la question, malgré l'absence totale d'amusement sur le visage de Jason.

\- Peut-être parce que tu t'es disputé avec notre cousine, chose qui n'a jamais dû arriver, et qui ne devrait pas faire partie de l'ordre des choses ? railla Louis.

Jason grommela quelques mots, avant de se remettre droit sur sa chaise.

\- Eh, t'as pas répondu à notre question ! lui fit remarquer Hugo.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, rétorqua Jason sans les regarder.

\- Ouais, et nous, on a envie que tu nous répondes.

Hugo hocha la tête, même si Jason ne pouvait pas voir qu'il approuvait Louis. Ce dernier, en tous les cas, était reconnaissant envers son cousin, et lui lança un coup d'œil appréciateur. C'était bien, d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté.

\- Allez, Jay, dis-nous comment ça va…

Jason ne se retourna pas. Léana Raven, à côté de lui, en revanche, se retourna, non sans adresser un regard réprobateur à son capitaine, qui fit mine de ne pas le voir.

\- Pas bien, mais cette tête de mule refuse de l'admettre.

Elle vérifia que le professeur Lupin était lancé dans son explication avant de poursuivre.

\- Il refuse de présenter ses excuses à votre cousine, et dans un sens, je suis d'accord avec lui. En fait, ils devraient mutuellement se présenter leurs excuses…

Hugo ricana.

\- Même pas la peine d'y penser, pour Lily.

\- Et même pas la peine d'espérer pour moi, répliqua Jason en restant obstinément face au tableau.

Léana, Louis et Hugo échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Entre Jason qui avait toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à Lily, mais qui avait autant de raison de s'en vouloir, et Lily qui refusait de comprendre que Jason puisse avoir eu raison, parce qu'elle estimait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'adresser ainsi à Basile, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se reparlent avant un long moment.

\- Enfin, Jason, tu es censé être plus intelligent que ça, en ayant été réparti à Serdaigle, murmura Hugo.

\- C'est vrai, ce sont les Gryffondor qui sont têtus, renchérit Louis.

\- Et ce sont les Gryffondor comme les Serdaigle qui vont avoir droit à une retenue si ce cours ne devient pas votre priorité du jour, gronda une voix derrière Hugo et Louis.

Sursautant, les quatre élèves pris en faute levèrent des yeux légèrement anxieux vers le professeur qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur derrière eux.

\- Vous avez peut-être mieux à faire et à dire que ce que je raconte ? demanda Teddy Lupin, ses yeux et ses cheveux totalement noirs, signe d'une grande colère.

\- Euh… Non ? hasarda Louis.

Teddy passa lentement son regard sur les quatre élèves qu'il venait de surprendre. Ils déglutirent tous.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, reprit Teddy d'une voix tranchante. Dans ce cas, je vous propose de moins bavarder et de plus travailler. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vos ASPIC approchent. Libre à vous de ne pas les prendre au sérieux, mais à votre place, je m'y intéresserais un tant soit peu. Après tout, ils vont simplement décider de votre avenir…

Après ce petit rappel à l'ordre, le professeur de Métamorphose traversa la pièce, et reprit sa place derrière son bureau.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un, qui écoutait, peut bien nous rappeler où nous en étions avant que je ne m'interrompe pour vos camarades ?

Mortifiés, Louis et Hugo baissèrent la tête sur leur livre.

Ils savaient que si Teddy ne leur donnait aucune retenue, ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. C'était simplement qu'il allait en parler en privé à leurs parents.

La lettre qu'ils allaient bientôt recevoir n'allait pas être très agréable à lire, c'était certain.

…

S'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait particulièrement Jason Seek depuis quelques temps, c'était que toute l'école était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Lily Potter. Merci bien, mais il avait vécu sans elle, et il pouvait encore le faire aujourd'hui. D'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, parce qu'ils avaient été très proches, et qu'il regrettait tout de même les longues discussions qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Et, il le reconnaissait aussi, bien qu'avec un peu plus de mal, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de prendre la bonne décision concernant l'équipe souhaitant le recruter, et il avait extrêmement envie de demander des conseils à Lily Potter. Mais comme ils n'étaient pas en bons termes en ce moment, et qu'il se persuadait qu'il pouvait tout à fait reprendre le cours de sa vie comme il l'était avant que Lily ne prenne une place si importante, Jason n'avait pas prévu de lui demander le moindre conseil, pas plus qu'il n'avait prévu de lui donner sa décision finale. C'était son propre choix.

Bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas ravi de s'être disputé avec Lily. Qui appréciait les disputes ? Mais, Merlin, il n'allait pas non plus déprimer, ou totalement perdre goût à la vie parce qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Il avait encore de la fierté, quelque part, cachée au fond de son être. Il avait, longtemps durant, fait en sorte de ne pas quitter Lily Potter des yeux. Il avait été son ami, son proche confident, celui à qui elle racontait tout – même le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre garçon que lui. Eh bien, maintenant, il disait qu'il en avait assez de cette situation. Il n'allait pas être de bonne humeur et gentil à chaque fois qu'il verrait Lily Potter sous prétexte qu'elle lui plaisait. C'était à elle de comprendre pourquoi il avait été aussi prévenant avec elle, et pourquoi aujourd'hui, il disait en avoir marre.

Non, Jason Seek n'appréciait vraiment pas que toute l'école se sente concernée par sa dispute avec Lily Potter.

Et cela se ressentait particulièrement durant les entraînements de Quidditch qu'il dispensait à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ou, plutôt, qu'il leur faisait subir. C'était à se demander si son nouveau but n'était pas de les éreinter tous, jusqu'à la veille du match.

\- Jay, si tu nous entraînes encore une seule fois à ce rythme, tu n'auras aucun joueur le jour du match, lui siffla Léana en envoyant un Cognard à l'autre bout du terrain.

Jason ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules. À cette réaction, Léana vint stationner son balai à côté du capitaine.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? s'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai entendu, analysé et décidé de ne pas me préoccuper de ce que tu viens de dire, répliqua Jason, en souriant à moitié. Tu veux gagner la Coupe, oui ou non ? ajouta-t-il avant que Léana ne puisse prendre la parole.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Toute l'école savait que Léana aimait les victoires, et qu'elle était particulièrement fière de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, qui remportait la Coupe depuis trois ans déjà. La remporter pour la quatrième année consécutive serait une fierté qu'elle apprécierait à sa juste valeur.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Jason avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Alors, retourne à l'entraînement.

Léana hésita une seconde, avant de finalement secouer la tête.

\- Je retournerai à l'entraînement si tu peux me jurer que tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec Potter. Est-ce que tu nous entraînes jusqu'à l'épuisement parce que tu veux absolument gagner la Coupe, ou est-ce que tu nous pousses à bout avec toi, uniquement parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça que tu ne rumines pas votre dispute ?

Jason plissa les yeux, et Léana soupira profondément.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Jay, il faut vraiment que tu oublies cette dispute, et que tu te concentres uniquement sur le match, d'accord ? C'est dans dix jours. Dans dix jours, on va jouer le match le plus important de notre saison. Il faut qu'on marque assez de points d'avance pour s'assurer que les Gryffondor ne nous rattrapent pas lors du dernier match, et rien n'est moins sûr, tu le sais très bien. Mais si tu continues sur cette voie, tu ne seras pas assez concentré lors du match pour nous mener correctement à la victoire.

\- J'attraperai le Vif, répliqua vertement Jason.

Léana rit, amusée.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Jay. Tu n'as raté que peu de fois le Vif d'Or, et jamais de façon stupide. C'était vraiment une impossibilité de ta part de l'attraper. Mais je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités d'attrapeur, lorsque je te mets en garde. Je pense plus à tes capacités de capitaine… Tu es capable de beaucoup t'entraîner. C'est normal pour toi, tu te prépares à intégrer une équipe de Quidditch, tu veux en faire ton métier. Mais pour nous, ce n'est pas pareil. Il y a un moment où l'on arrive au bout de nos capacités, et si tu n'es pas capable de le voir, c'est que tu n'es pas un bon capitaine. Or, à mes yeux, tu as toujours été un bon capitaine. Alors si aujourd'hui, j'en arrive à me poser des questions sur tes compétences de capitaine, c'est peut-être qu'il y a un gros problème…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, et fit mine d'examiner sa batte, dans l'attente d'une réponse de Jason. Mais rien ne vint. Elle soupira, et s'éloigna finalement, alors que Jason restait à la même place, regardant les joueurs qui évoluaient depuis déjà très longtemps sur le terrain.

Finalement, il secoua la tête, dépité. Il faisait réellement n'importe quoi, ces derniers temps. Léana avait totalement raison. Il était en train de les tuer aux entraînements, alors qu'il avait besoin qu'ils soient totalement en forme pour le match qui les opposerait aux Serpentard, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas les plus redoutables de leurs adversaires.

\- Fin de l'entraînement ! s'exclama Jason. On discute dans les vestiaires de ce qui doit être amélioré.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, Jason se sentit en paix avec lui-même.

Enfin, il avait pris une bonne décision.

...

Jason cligna des yeux, et les reposa sur son parchemin.

Pourquoi est-ce que Lily Potter était toujours là où lui-même se trouvait ?

Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à elle, ne pas l'observer, essayer de mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Sauf que voilà, plus il faisait en sorte de ne pas penser à Lily Potter, et plus elle s'immisçait dans son champ de vision. Chaque fois que Jason réussissait à la chasser de son esprit, un détail dans son environnement direct venait le perturber, et l'empêchait de réellement la faire sortir de ses pensées. C'était insoutenable. Jason n'en pouvait plus. La douleur n'avait pas le temps de disparaître qu'elle revenait plus forte.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple, Jason avait décidé de s'isoler à la bibliothèque. Personne n'y était. C'était une heure où, normalement, tous les élèves étaient en cours, sauf quelques rares spécimens qui n'avaient pas choisi les cours que tous prenaient. C'était le cas de Jason, qui avait abandonné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais alors qu'il avait cru qu'il serait un des rares élèves à venir étudier à la bibliothèque à l'heure d'avant déjeuner, voilà qu'il avait croisé Meredith Events, accompagnée de Matt Rivers… et de Lily Potter. Il était en train de consulter un ouvrage, alors, il avait pu faire comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués. Si Jason était certain de ne pas avoir éveillé de soupçons chez Meredith ou Matt, il en était moins persuadé pour Lily. Il avait cru l'entendre retenir sa respiration lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui parler, avant de finalement se raviser.

Maintenant qu'il était assis à une table, et qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur ses notes de Métamorphose, Jason ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier le moindre bruit provenant de la rangée où s'étaient installés les Gryffondor, comme s'il s'attendait à entendre son prénom, ou n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait l'impression que Lily Potter était dans la même situation que lui. Qu'elle aussi faisait tout pour l'éviter, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Jason secoua la tête, et tourna la page d'un des manuels ouverts devant lui. Il devenait particulièrement pathétique. Léana avait raison, finalement. Il était plus que temps pour eux de quitter Poudlard. Cela lui ferait un grand bien de ne plus croiser Lily Potter tous les jours, de ne plus songer à elle. Merlin, vivement que les vacances d'été débutent. Il aurait autre chose à penser. Il pourrait sortir Lily Potter de son esprit, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il serait trop fatigué pour lui accorder du temps et de l'énergie. Il serait tout le temps pris au milieu de ses entraînements de Quidditch.

Voilà, il devait se concentrer sur le Quidditch. Sur l'équipe qu'il devait encore choisir d'intégrer. Il avait le luxe de pouvoir choisir entre deux petites équipes qui souhaitaient de lui, et il allait prendre cette décision seul, sans Lily Potter pour l'aider. Parfait. Ça serait le premier pas sur le long chemin de son émancipation. Une fois qu'il aurait commencé à avancer sans elle, il était certain que le reste du chemin serait bien plus facile. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Le Quidditch… Enfin, il allait vivre de sa passion. Immanquablement, il se plongea dans tous les souvenirs qu'il avait du Quidditch.

Et le souffle lui manqua, lorsqu'il se souvint comment il avait débuté.

Astrid Smith avait cru en lui.

Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit là, aujourd'hui, pour lui dire quoi faire…

Jason reposa sa plume, prenant la décision de quitter la bibliothèque. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à travailler correctement, de toute façon. Il avait l'esprit bien trop encombré par des pensées sombres. Il se pencha en avant, et plongea sa main dans sa besace de cours, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sous ses doigts un objet en cuir. Il le tira hors du sac, et le posa sur la table. Il caressa la couverture du carnet, et l'ouvrit à la première page. Dessus étaient inscrits les nom et prénom de la mère d'Astrid. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Jason. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le petit mot qu'Astrid avait écrit, rien que pour lui, en-dessous de l'écriture de sa mère.

« Jay le Vif, continue à douter. C'est ce qui te poussera à te dépasser. »

Il avait découvert cette phrase deux jours après qu'on lui ait annoncé la mort d'Astrid. Ça lui avait fait un tel choc qu'il en avait lâché le carnet, et pleuré toute la soirée. Astrid avait été la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et elle était partie, à présent.

Il avait continué à douter, comme elle le lui avait conseillé. Et il avait tellement douté en ce qui concernait Lily Potter qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'était même plus une amie en qui il pouvait entièrement avoir confiance.

Il regrettait tellement cette époque où, en troisième année, la seule chose qui lui importait était de faire plaisir à sa capitaine…

Jason referma doucement le carnet, et le remit à sa place, au fond de son sac. Puis, lentement, il rangea les affaires qu'il avait éparpillées en face de lui. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il feigne la concentration et l'assiduité. Il avait fait bien assez d'efforts pour aujourd'hui.

En quittant la bibliothèque, il passa devant le rayonnage où étaient installés Lily et ses amis. Du coin de l'œil, il crut la voir lever les yeux sur son passage. Mais il se reprit aussitôt. Il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Ni Lily, ni lui-même n'avait envie d'aller s'excuser. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de se reparler, et leur fierté respective les empêchait d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de regret. Jason était certain d'avoir rêvé. Lily ne venait pas de le regarder passer. Elle était passée à autre chose, et ce serait ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jason se décide à aller la voir, ou à présenter des excuses à Basile Martell.

Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de se reparler.

…

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin, et c'était sous son froid encore persistant – l'hiver se prolongeait, cette année encore – que les Serdaigle allaient jouer leur dernier match.

Que Jason Seek allait jouer son dernier match en tant que capitaine des Serdaigle.

Il inspira profondément, s'enivrant de cette ambiance d'avant-match qu'il ne connaîtrait plus à Poudlard. Sur sa droite, Léana Raven lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, son regard toutefois teinté d'une légère tristesse. Elle aussi jouait son dernier match, et contrairement à Jason, elle ne poursuivrait pas son futur dans le Quidditch. Jason regarda droit devant lui. Tom Sonny avait le même air que Léana – l'excitation de jouer un match aussi important se mêlait à la peur de voir cette rencontre se terminer, et sonner ainsi la fin de ses exploits sportifs.

Jason laissa le temps à ses joueurs de terminer de se préparer. Quelle équipe… Souvent, il s'était demandé comment Astrid Smith faisait pour prononcer d'aussi beau discours juste avant une rencontre. Lorsqu'il avait été nommé capitaine, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais la capacité de prononcer le moindre mot avant un match. Il avait toujours cru que le stress l'empêcherait de parler. Il comprenait à présent que lorsqu'Astrid – et lui-même – prononçait un discours, elle ne le faisait pas en son nom. Elle le faisait au nom de l'équipe. Elle les regardait, et elle trouvait l'inspiration. Elle ne préparait rien, jamais. C'était son équipe qui lui soufflait quoi dire, à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. Jason l'avait compris rapidement. Il avait senti cette vague d'inspiration à l'aube de son premier match en tant que capitaine, lorsque, terrorisé, il avait cru ne jamais être capable de prononcer un mot. Il avait finalement réussi à le faire, parce que son équipe l'avait inspiré.

Et ça serait le cas, aujourd'hui encore.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix calme, en totale opposition avec la tempête qui soufflait en lui.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Ses joueurs se saisirent de leur balai, et le fixèrent, plus attentifs que jamais. Jason dut se retenir de sourire. Lui-même était comme ça, avant d'être nommé capitaine.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Que les Serpentard sont faciles à battre. Que nous n'avons aucun souci à nous faire. Que nous allons gagner. C'est vrai. Sincèrement, je vous le dis, vous avez raison sur ce point. Il faudrait vraiment un énorme malheur pour que nous ne gagnions pas. Mais vous savez qu'il y a deux types de victoire.

La petite pause stratégique, où il regarde tour à tour les joueurs. C'était une pause qui incitait à la concentration, et à la réflexion. Jason l'utilisait souvent. Il trouvait que les joueurs étaient plus focalisés sur ce qu'il racontait, ensuite.

\- Il y a la victoire vite fait, bien fait. Celle qu'on bâcle. Ce n'est pas la nôtre. Nous, nous connaissons la victoire qui nous fait du bien. Celle qui nous permet d'aller nous coucher ce soir en étant fiers de ce que nous avons accompli. De ne pas rougir de gêne en repensant à notre passe manquée. Cette victoire qui nous fait dire « Nous sommes les meilleurs, et tout le monde le sait ». Autant vous le dire, c'est cette victoire que je veux que vous me rapportiez. Aucune autre victoire ne sera acceptée.

Jason ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses joueurs souriaient.

\- C'est notre dernier match. C'est mon dernier match à Poudlard, mais aussi le dernier de Léana et de Tom. Nous voulons la victoire. Alors, nous allons la rapporter. Et proprement. Pour Serdaigle !

L'exclamation fut reprise en chœur. Comme avant chaque match des Serdaigle, les joueurs s'arrêtèrent devant le casier en hommage à Astrid Smith, et l'effleurèrent du bout des doigts. Comme toujours, Jason ne ressentit pas la tristesse habituelle, lorsqu'il pensait à Astrid. Il savait qu'elle serait contente d'un tel hommage. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Jason prit la tête de son équipe, pour aller sur le terrain, où les attendaient déjà les Serpentard.

\- Et voilà l'équipe de Serdaigle, menée par Jason Seek, ou Jay le Vif ! Rappelons que Serdaigle est, pour le moment, à la deuxième place du podium, à cause de leur défaite contre les Gryffondor.

Jason serra les dents. Voilà pourquoi il n'écoutait jamais les commentateurs, en règle générale. Il fit en sorte de fermer son esprit aux paroles du commentateur, et serra la main de Young, qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, et les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs.

\- Et Serdaigle ouvre le bal !

Jason retint un sourire en voyant Liz Vanberg lever le poing. Elle adorait ouvrir les matchs. En revanche, les Serpentard n'allaient pas apprécier cette tournure en leur désavantage. Ils le prouvèrent d'ailleurs en marquant deux fois de suite après cette annonce.

Jason regarda s'il apercevait le Vif d'Or. Liechmann était lent, sur un balai. Il n'avait pas le talent de Jason. Pour autant, celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir sur ses lauriers. Il ne voulait surtout pas être obligé d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant qu'un écart considérable de points soit instauré. Il fallait qu'il attire son adversaire sur de fausses pistes.

Et c'est ce que Jason s'amusa à faire tout le match durant.

Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'amuser autant sur un balai. Il tournait, virait, plongeait, remontait, feintait, s'assurant toujours de paraître assez surpris par ce qu'il voyait pour que Liechmann le suive réellement. Et le pire, c'est que cela fonctionnait. Jason était prêt à parier que Young avait conseillé à son attrapeur de lui coller au train, ce qui jouait totalement en la faveur de Jason. Celui-ci allait faire en sorte que son adversaire soit lancé sur toutes les fausses pistes possibles, afin que le match s'éternise.

Cependant, Jason ne pouvait pas jouer avec les capacités de son équipe éternellement. Liz avait reçu un Cognard, et il savait que son bras était sensible, à cause de sa blessure mal guérie quand elle était enfant, mais aussi à cause de celle qu'elle avait reçue l'année dernière. Or, Liz était aussi la poursuiveuse la plus habituée à la routine des matchs. Si celle sur qui il pouvait toujours compter commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, Jason n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire en sorte que cette situation ne s'éternise pas. Les Serdaigle avaient déjà marqué une dizaine de buts. Onze, exactement, se corrigea-t-il lorsqu'il vit le tableau annonçant les scores du coin de l'œil. Les Serpentard étaient proches, mais Jason s'assurait une bonne place dans le classement, avec un tel score. Avec un peu de chance, les Gryffondor ne marqueraient pas tant de points lors de leur dernier match, et la victoire serait pour eux.

Jason plongea rapidement vers le sol. Encore une fausse alerte, mais il voulait que Liechmann le suive… et soit obligé de ralentir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un Cognard allait passer entre eux deux.

À présent débarrassé de l'attrapeur adverse, Jason prit de la vitesse. En passant à côté de Tom Sonny, il vit que celui-ci était affublé d'un œil au beurre noir. Jason grimaça. Il était temps d'arrêter ce match.

Ce qu'il fit moins de vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Serdaigle remporte le match ! s'exclama le commentateur lorsqu'il fut clair que Jason avait attrapé la petite balle qui valait cent cinquante points.

Ravi, Jason retourna au sol, où l'attendait déjà Léana. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, comme souvent après une victoire.

\- Avec un peu de chance, les Gryffondor ne marqueront pas tant de points, et nous aurons la Coupe pour la dernière année !

Jason éclata de rire.

\- Avec un peu de chance, oui ! Mais ne gâchons pas cette journée en parlant des Gryffondor. Allons plutôt fêter cette victoire ! proposa-t-il avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même.

Aux oubliettes, les Gryffondor. Il était totalement capable de ne pas penser à eux, ni à Lily Potter. Et il allait très bien comme ça.

Ou, du moins, en avait-il l'impression.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _J'ai un petit peu honte, à vrai dire. En ce moment, j'avoue que je ne fais que bouger, j'ai pas le temps de me poser et, en plus, je ne suis pas en forme (et je galère à trouver un médecin, c'est le bonheur total, en somme). On remercie toujours_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _pour ses superbes relectures, malgré le retard pour celle-ci, par ma faute uniquement... Bref. Je suis impardonnable, de toute façon ^^' Normalement, la semaine prochaine, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, et vous aurez le chapitre 24 :)_

 _En tout cas, ce chapitre-là est, j'espère, à votre goût ! Il est très centré autour de Jason, même totalement centré autour de lui... Il avait bien le droit à un tel traitement de faveur, non ? (Moi, avec mon faible pour Jason, je ne suis plus très objective en ce qui le concerne...)_

 _Allez, plus sérieusement. Les prochains chapitres tourneront pas mal autour du Quidditch. Et celui de la semaine prochaine (je croise les doigts pour pouvoir le poster !) amènera une nouvelle dispute... Mais je ne vous dis pas entre qui et qui, ce sera la surprise :) !_

 _Un petit mot pour les revieweurs anonymes :)... Merci à vous pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs !_

 _ **titietrominet**_ _, nous sommes d'accord, des chocolats, pffft... Vraiment ringard, surtout si Basile les offre à Lily :P Aaaah, est-ce que cela s'arrangera entre eux deux ? Franchement, rien n'est plus certain, j'en ai peur. Mais peut-être que je me trompe ;) ?_

 _ **Guest (1)**_ _, mais j'ai tous les droits, il s'agit de mon histoire, après tout :P Effectivement, le choix va être compliqué, mais Lily n'a vraiment pas envie de prendre conscience de cela, donc à l'heure actuelle, c'est assez compliqué pour elle de tout gérer :/ Euuuh... Je ne sais pas trop si cette suite fait sourire, et j'ai peur que les prochaines soient dans le même genre ^^'..._

 _ **Guest (2)**_ _, je pense qu'il y a eu un problème, je n'ai rien du tout dans ta review..._

 _Sur ces bonnes paroles, merci d'être toujours là, merci de me suivre encore et toujours malgré mes retards, et j'espère vraiment que la semaine prochaine, je pourrai à nouveau vous poster un chapitre ! En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de superbes journées, et de profiter de ce début de printemps, plutôt timide, j'en ai peur._


	24. Temps d'ouvrir les yeux

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Temps d'ouvrir les yeux.**

Le mois d'avril avançait doucement, mais sûrement. Les examens approchaient, et les cinquième et septième années n'avaient pas une seule minute à eux. Mais l'absence de pauses n'était pas une variable que prenaient en compte les deux capitaines de Quidditch qui avaient encore un match à disputer. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor étaient sur le terrain aussi souvent que possible et, pour le plus grand plaisir des Gryffondor, ces derniers avaient enfin la possibilité de s'entraîner à des heures décentes. Maintenant que les Serdaigle et les Serpentard avaient joué tous leurs matchs, le terrain était plus souvent libre.

Lily faisait toutefois attention à ne pas trop épuiser les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle voulait qu'ils soient bien entraînés, évidemment, mais les fatiguer démesurément ne servirait pas leurs intérêts, le jour du match. Elle s'en tenait donc à trois entraînements par semaine, avec un quatrième bien plus léger les dimanches. Pour l'instant, personne ne montrait de grands signes de fatigue, pour la plus grande joie de Lily. Elle priait pour que cela reste ainsi jusqu'au match.

Le match…

Les Gryffondor pouvaient aisément gagner la Coupe, cette année. Enfin, aisément. Tout était relatif, et rien n'était gagné d'avance, c'était certain. Mais la victoire était à leur portée. Les Serdaigle avaient très bien joué leur dernier match, et ils avaient marqué beaucoup de points, c'était vrai. Mais, pour autant, ils n'étaient pas irrattrapables. Si les Gryffondor jouaient bien – et Lily n'en doutait pas – ils pouvaient se hisser sur la première marche du podium. Tout se jouerait au nombre de points. C'était à Lily de garder un œil sur les points marqués par son équipe, et faire en sorte d'attraper le Vif d'Or une fois que la marge serait suffisante. Ce n'était pas un problème. Elle en était totalement capable, évidemment.

Lily enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa tenue de cours, et s'éloigna tranquillement. Les Gryffondor pouvaient totalement gagner, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était tout autre, bien qu'elle soit incapable de comprendre ce dont il retournait. Elle soupira, et au même instant, on glissa un bras sous le sien. Surprise, elle regarda qui était aussi familier avec elle. Basile, évidemment.

\- Salut, dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

Elle répondit d'un faible sourire. Aussitôt, Basile fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, le rassura Lily, un peu trop rapidement.

Si rapidement, même, que Basile se rendit compte qu'il y avait réellement un souci, alors qu'il n'était pas réputé pour sa clairvoyance à toute épreuve dans ce genre de situations. Il sourit doucement, et serra un peu plus le bras de Lily.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. C'est en lien avec le Quidditch.

Lily sourit, amusée. Malgré tout, Basile savait la cerner, et il avait compris comment Lily fonctionnait. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'être préoccupée par Jason, ses préoccupations avaient forcément trait au Quidditch. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour confirmer à son petit-ami que le problème résidait dans le Quidditch. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui agaça légèrement Lily.

\- Tu es tellement prévisible…

Cela aussi, cela l'agaça, bien qu'elle ne dise rien, préférant grimacer, comme si elle s'excusait pour cette transparence. Basile ôta son bras de sous celui de Lily, et le passa autour de ses épaules. Immédiatement, Lily se crispa, sans qu'il ne le remarque.

\- Alors, c'est quoi exactement le problème ? C'est à cause des entraînements, tu n'as pas pu avoir le terrain comme tu le souhaitais ?

\- Non, lui répondit Lily. Le problème ne vient pas des entraînements…

\- Un joueur qui veut lancer une mutinerie ? hasarda-t-il.

Lily sourit un peu, amusée. On ne pouvait pas retirer cela à Basile, il pouvait avoir une imagination débordante.

\- Non plus. En fait, pour être totalement sincère, je ne sais pas ce qui me gêne…

Basile ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait troublé par ce que venait de dire Lily, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. À vrai dire, elle-même était plutôt troublée par ses pensées. C'était incohérent. Tout allait pour le mieux dans son monde de Quidditch et, pourtant, elle était incapable d'en être satisfaite. C'était frustrant. Elle connaissait pourtant assez ce sport pour être capable de le comprendre, et savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle était totalement perdue. Le monde ne tournait plus rond.

\- Mais… Tout va bien, pourtant, lui rappela Basile.

Comme si elle ne le savait pas. C'était agaçant qu'il lui assène de telles vérités. Elle savait que tout devrait être bien. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'on le lui rappelle sans cesse, alors qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle donc, en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez, dans un geste plus colérique que d'habitude.

Basile ne le remarqua cependant pas.

\- Les joueurs sont doués et jouent bien. Les Poufsouffle ne devraient pas être difficiles à battre. Les conditions devraient être bonnes, avec le printemps. À l'heure actuelle, rien ne devrait te tracasser, souligna Basile. Et puis, vous avez toutes les chances de votre côté ! Tu l'as dit toi-même hier soir. Les Serdaigle ont de l'avance, mais ce n'est pas une avance insurmontable. Vous pouvez les battre. Même, vous allez le faire ! Les Gryffondor vont récupérer la Coupe de Quidditch, et tout le monde sera content.

Basile regarda Lily, et l'embrassa sur la tempe, la faisant frissonner, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était de surprise ou de plaisir. Ses sentiments étaient tellement ambigus, ces temps-ci…

\- La victoire sera pour Gryffondor, cette année ! Comme tu le voulais tant, en début d'année, lui fit-il remarquer. Alors, tu es rassurée ?

Lily se força à sourire.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison. Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. La victoire pour Gryffondor. Comme je le voulais tant.

Basile sourit, apparemment ravi d'avoir été capable de dissiper les doutes de Lily. Il changea alors de sujet de conversation, et elle fit l'effort de l'écouter d'une oreille, même si celle-ci n'était pas très attentive.

C'était ça, le problème qui la tracassait.

Oui, Lily avait réellement voulu cette victoire.

Elle n'était juste plus certaine de la souhaiter, à présent.

…

Ce n'était pas normal. Il était impensable que Lily Luna Potter, adoratrice de Quidditch, attrapeuse pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, et capitaine de cette même équipe, ne veuille pas de la victoire pour son équipe. C'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans cette pensée. Et pourtant, Lily devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait enfin compris ce qui la tracassait. Elle ne voulait pas gagner, pas si cela devait se faire aux dépens de la victoire des Serdaigle. C'était illogique.

Cette pensée tournait et retournait dans son esprit, sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en défaire. Elle avait beau l'étudier sous tous les angles, le résultat restait le même.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, cette année. Elle avait reproché à Jason de la favoriser, lors du match les opposant, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais laissé leur amitié interférer lors d'un match, et voilà qu'elle-même se mettait à le faire. Pire, elle agissait d'une façon bien plus horrible que Jason ne l'avait fait, puisqu'en réalité, il n'avait pas réellement cherché à la favoriser. Il était blessé, et ne pouvait pas jouer correctement. Il avait douté quant à l'issue de ce match dans d'autres conditions, mais ces conditions ne s'étaient pas présentées. Non, Jason n'avait pas réellement favorisé Lily. Elle, au contraire, se demandait si elle n'était pas capable de le faire.

Cette pensée l'horrifiait, et elle souhaitait à tout prix s'en débarrasser. Malheureusement, elle savait comment son esprit fonctionnait, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. La seule personne avec qui elle pouvait en parler à cœur ouvert était Jason Seek, ce qui était doublement problématique dans ce cas. Tout d'abord parce que Jason était au centre même du problème de Lily, puisqu'elle hésitait à le favoriser lors de son prochain match. Ensuite, parce que Jason Seek ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. D'accord, elle non plus n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler, pas après son comportement avec Basile.

Mais là, elle était prête à ravaler sa fierté… si seulement elle savait par où commencer. Exactement, que devrait-elle dire pour que Jason lui reparle ?

La meilleure solution serait, bien évidemment, de demander à Léana Raven. Elle était très proche de Jason, et savait comment jouer avec les sentiments du garçon. Mais Lily savait que Léana était presque trop proche de Jason. À l'heure actuelle, elle était totalement remontée contre Lily, et n'accepterait jamais de l'aider à discuter avec Jason. Elle estimait que Lily était responsable de l'état de Jason – cet état même qui avait mené à une dispute, puisque Lily ne comprenait plus son ami.

C'était à s'arracher les cheveux, ce que Lily s'échinait à faire depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, sous l'œil inquiet de Matt, qui n'était pas certain de l'attitude à adopter dans une telle situation. Il savait comment gérer Lily, habituellement, mais pas lorsqu'elle était autant agacée, surtout lorsque c'était contre elle-même. C'était le pire cas de figure, dans les différents états d'énervement de Lily.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à se demander longtemps encore comment sortir Lily de cet état. Elle trouva seule la solution.

Si elle ne pouvait pas discuter directement avec Jason d'un problème de Quidditch, et si Léana refusait de l'aider à reparler à l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, Lily devait trouver le moyen de contacter Jason d'une autre façon.

Qui étaient mieux placés que ses cousins pour cela ? Ils avaient de nombreux cours en commun avec Jason. Il suffisait à Lily d'aller les voir, et de leur dire qu'elle devait parler à Jason. Elle était certaine qu'ils l'aideraient. Ils avaient été les premiers à dire qu'il n'était pas normal que les deux attrapeurs ne s'adressent plus la parole. Oui, Lily devait faire ça. Elle devait discuter avec ses cousins.

Et elle n'avait qu'à traverser la salle commune des Gryffondor pour cela.

\- Je reviens, assura-t-elle à Matt, qui parut particulièrement soulagé de voir Lily s'éloigner.

Des étincelles sortaient de la baguette de la jeune fille, ce qui était la preuve qu'elle était passablement énervée… et incapable de se contrôler.

Insensible au soulagement de son ami, Lily partit rejoindre Hugo et Louis, qui étaient installés confortablement dans de gros canapés aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Lily tira un fauteuil derrière elle, le positionna entre ceux de ses cousins, et s'affala dedans.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit-elle sans préambule.

\- Et nous, nous avons besoin de celle de Merlin pour survivre aux ASPIC, grommela Louis.

\- Ou alors, que Merlin les annule. Ça pourrait être bien, ça, soupira Hugo en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien appris, depuis deux heures qu'il étudiait les Runes. À croire que toutes les années passées à étudier ces symboles n'avaient servi à rien, puisqu'il était à présent incapable de donner le moindre sens aux symboles sous ses yeux.

\- Sérieusement, gronda Lily. J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

Quelque chose dans l'empressement de sa voix fit comprendre à Louis et Hugo que la situation était grave – du moins, du point de vue de Lily. Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs notes quelques instants, bien qu'en sachant par avance qu'ils devraient s'y remettre avant la fin de la journée.

\- C'est pourquoi ? s'enquit Hugo.

\- C'est pour Jason, répondit Lily.

Hugo et Louis haussèrent le même sourcil, surpris. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour savoir ce à quoi pensait l'autre.

\- Mais encore ? demanda poliment Louis.

\- Je dois lui parler.

Hugo toussota, légèrement étonné.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus lui parler, tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé ?

Lily grimaça. Il était possible que sous le coup de la colère, elle se soit quelque peu emportée, et ait sous-entendu que Jason pouvait toujours espérer qu'elle lui reparle sans avoir reçu des excuses en bonne et due forme.

\- Eh bien, disons que j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Rien de plus simple, alors, fit remarquer Louis. Si tu veux lui parler, vas-y.

Mais Lily savait très bien que Louis disait cela uniquement pour la provoquer. Tous les trois avaient pleinement conscience qu'il n'y avait rien de simple à la situation dans laquelle Jason et Lily se trouvaient, bien au contraire. C'était même plutôt compliqué. Lily soupira, et ferma les yeux avant de poser sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- C'est là où se trouve la difficulté. Jason ne veut plus me parler.

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit ses cousins qui échangeaient un regard. Ils avaient toujours eu cette capacité à se comprendre d'un simple coup d'œil, et d'avoir des discussions entières ainsi. C'était très impressionnant de leur part, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas frères, et qu'ils avaient surtout passé du temps ensemble une fois arrivés à Poudlard, et pas avant.

\- Et donc ? demanda Louis.

\- Comment est-ce que je fais pour qu'il accepte à nouveau de me parler ?

Un long silence suivit cette question. Tellement long que Lily se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Hugo et Louis n'avaient pas bougé, mais ils semblaient bien embêtés.

\- Eh bien ? insista-t-elle.

\- La réponse ne va pas te plaire, grimaça Hugo en se frottant la nuque.

Lily referma les yeux, et glissa ses jambes sous ses fesses, s'attendant au pire.

\- Il faudrait que tu lui présentes des excuses.

Lily rouvrit un œil, et tenta de le poser sur Louis. Malheureusement, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez. Elle les repoussa, et distingua correctement les contours de son cousin.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle alors, incapable de cacher son étonnement.

Étonnement que partagèrent immédiatement ses cousins.

\- Euh… C'est beaucoup, quand même, fit remarquer Hugo d'une petite voix.

Il avait peur d'être plus franc, et que Lily ne s'emporte. Louis, en revanche, n'eut pas la même délicatesse.

\- Disons que te connaissant, enfermer ta fierté dans un coin de ta personnalité pour aller présenter des excuses à Jason n'est pas forcément ce que tu maîtrises le mieux, lui fit remarquer Louis.

Lily voulut protester, mais à peine un argument se forma dans son esprit qu'elle comprit que Louis avait raison. Elle n'était pas du genre à ravaler sa fierté – surtout lorsque, comme dans cette situation, elle estimait être entièrement dans son droit. Elle grimaça donc. La solution de ses cousins était simple, mais elle doutait sincèrement être capable de la choisir. D'un autre côté, elle souhaitait parler à Jason.

Merlin, n'aurait-il pas pu se taire, lorsque Basile avait parlé d'Astrid ? N'aurait-il pas pu être ailleurs dans le château, et ne pas se mettre en colère ?

Lily se força à inspirer et expirer profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela maintenant. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? s'enquit-elle en désespoir de cause.

Louis et Hugo échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu peux aussi le kidnapper et le forcer à t'écouter, ricana Louis.

\- Mais tu sais bien que les enlèvements ne sont pas une solution, dit plus doctement Hugo.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ses cousins n'étaient pas capables d'être sérieux plus de dix minutes. Cela dépassait leur entendement, et leurs capacités. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, Louis et Hugo reprirent rapidement leur calme, et fixèrent sur Lily le même regard songeur.

\- Tu sais, Lily… Présenter des excuses à Jason pourrait tout de même être une bonne chose, dit doucement Louis.

Le cœur de Lily se serra. Elle avait espéré que cette conversation ne prendrait pas cette tournure, mais ses espoirs avaient été vains.

Depuis sa dispute avec Jason, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès de Jason, elle ne voulait pas entendre dire qu'il n'était pas normal qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole, pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie qu'on lui reproche son incapacité à passer à autre chose. Ses amis avaient très bien compris que Lily ne voulait pas discuter de cela, et jamais ils ne lui posaient de questions. Basile était, de toute façon, bien plus ravi que Lily ne parle plus à Jason pour savoir comment elle se sentait à ce sujet. Du côté de Meredith et Matt, s'ils avaient bel et bien des doutes concernant la capacité de Lily à rester loin de Jason, ils les gardaient pour eux, préférant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Sean, lui, ne se permettait pas de telles réflexions. En somme, Lily avait la paix du côté de ses amis.

Elle savait qu'en revanche, sa famille ne la laisserait pas tranquille. C'est pour cela que depuis sa dispute, elle limitait ses échanges avec Albus et James. Ses frères la connaissaient trop bien, et ils verraient rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils prennent parti dans cette histoire, ni qu'ils essaient de contacter Jason. Lily voulait s'occuper de sa dispute avec Jason elle-même – même s'il était certain que ces derniers temps, elle ne gérait pas grand-chose. Elle laissait le temps au temps…

Mais voilà. Si Lily avait pu éviter les réflexions de ses amis, et si elle avait su garder éloignés ses frères, elle ne pouvait rien contre ses cousins qui partageaient la même salle commune qu'elle, et qui étaient scolarisés dans le même château. En bref, Lily devait s'attendre à ce qu'ils lui parlent de Jason. À vrai dire, elle était même surprise que cela ne se soit pas produit plus tôt.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler, dit-elle finalement.

Elle se demanda comment les mots avaient fait pour sortir. N'auraient-ils pas dû rester enfermés, bloqués à cause de sa gorge et de son ventre noués ? Pourtant, ils avaient été prononcés. Mais d'une façon si faiblarde que Lily n'était même plus certaine de les avoir dits. Elle détestait se sentir faible comme cela. C'était un état qui ne lui correspondait pas. Pourtant, elle venait de montrer sa faiblesse à ses cousins, qui devaient à présent se douter qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle faisait.

Parce qu'au fond, oui, Lily voulait reparler à Jason. Et donc, oui, elle était prête à lui présenter des excuses, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur de le faire seule. Elle voudrait que cela soit réciproque. Mais elle ne pouvait pas trop en demander, non plus.

Elle soupira, et ferma à nouveau les yeux, afin de ne plus lire le reproche dans les yeux de ses cousins.

\- Lily, tu sais qu'on ne te forcera jamais à rien, reprit Hugo. Mais tout de même, cette dispute avec Jason, c'est…

Il se tut, à la recherche du mot le plus adéquat.

\- Stupide ? proposa Louis.

Lily grimaça.

\- C'est plutôt violent, comme mot, leur fit-elle remarquer.

Ils rirent doucement.

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est certainement celui qui correspond le mieux à votre dispute…

Lily soupira. Ils avaient sûrement raison, même si elle ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer. C'était difficile de reconnaître ses torts.

Pourtant, l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Petit à petit, elle se disait qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers Jason, et qu'elle lui présente des excuses. Même si, en faisant cela, elle était tout sauf désintéressée. Elle voulait avant tout reparler à Jason pour avoir à nouveau quelqu'un avec qui discuter Quidditch.

\- Par contre, Lily…, reprit Louis.

Il attendit que sa cousine rouvre les yeux pour poursuivre.

\- Si jamais Jason accepte de te parler à nouveau, il va peut-être falloir que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à votre amitié. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir la reprendre comme avant, et il est temps pour toi que tu réfléchisses un peu plus à ce qu'est Jason à tes yeux. À la place de Jason, j'en aurais marre d'être considéré comme l'ami un peu plus sympa que la moyenne.

Lily hocha doucement la tête.

Elle avait compris cela. Elle savait qu'elle avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Jason.

\- Je sais. Je dois faire des efforts.

Et alors qu'elle pensait que dire cela suffirait à calmer ses cousins, ils poussèrent tous les deux un très long soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Rien, souffla Hugo.

\- Disons simplement que porter des lunettes ne signifie pas forcément qu'on est plus clairvoyants que la moyenne, se moqua Louis en se levant. Julia m'attend. Bonne soirée !

Et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa petite amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? demanda Lily, toujours surprise.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Hugo. On fait une bataille explosive ? proposa-t-il.

Sa tentative de détourner l'attention était trop flagrante pour que Lily ne la remarque pas. Mais comme elle savait qu'Hugo pouvait être une véritable forteresse, elle ne chercha pas à lui demander plus d'explications.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par les avoir, de toute façon.

Elle ne se doutait toutefois pas que ni ses cousins, ni Jason ne seraient ceux à lui fournir ces explications qui lui manquaient cruellement pour comprendre où elle en était dans son amitié avec Jason.

…

Lily allait finir par abandonner. Après avoir discuté avec ses cousins, il lui avait fallu encore quelques jours pour accepter l'idée qu'elle devait aller voir Jason et lui présenter ses excuses. Ce n'était pas facile. Elle n'aimait pas avoir tort, ou être mise en tort, et elle avait l'impression d'agir contre sa volonté, et contre ses valeurs, en allant voir Jason.

Peut-être qu'elle exagérait la situation. Mais c'était tout de même ce qu'elle ressentait.

Cependant, une fois qu'elle avait réussi à dépasser ce sentiment particulièrement frustrant, elle s'était sentie totalement prête à aller voir Jason.

Malheureusement, la réciproque n'était pas aussi vraie. Dans un premier temps, elle avait sincèrement cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais concours de circonstances, si elle ne parvenait plus à voir Jason. Lui était occupé par les ASPIC, elle avait encore un match de Quidditch auquel penser. Leurs emplois du temps respectifs ne permettaient pas de se voir à tous les instants de la journée.

Mais après une semaine à ce rythme, Lily avait compris que croire que Jason ne l'évitait pas était illusoire. Il l'évitait totalement.

Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait l'exaspérer…

Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait failli lui parler trois fois… avant qu'il ne disparaisse brutalement. Elle aurait pu se servir de la Carte du Maraudeur, bien évidemment, mais quand elle l'avait demandée à Louis, il lui avait lancé un regard entendu, lui faisant comprendre que c'était petit de s'adonner à de telles pratiques. Elle avait aussitôt laissé retomber sa main, ne se saisissant pas du parchemin que lui tendait Louis. Bien sûr, que c'était petit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Jason. Elle devait lui laisser le choix.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses trois échecs l'énervaient particulièrement. Il devait bien se douter qu'elle était prête à lui présenter des excuses, alors pourquoi prenait-il tant de soins à l'éviter ?

\- Je n'en peux plus ! s'énerva Lily en se laissant glisser sur une chaise libre, à la table à laquelle s'étaient déjà installés Meredith et Sean.

Le couple leva les yeux vers Lily, surpris.

\- Je croyais que tu avais des choses à faire, cette après-midi ? s'étonna Sean.

Il avait prévu de passer sa journée avec Meredith, et si éloigner Matt était plutôt simple, parce qu'il avait toujours des recherches sur le Quodpot à faire, faire en sorte que Lily ne soit pas dans les environs était plus difficile – elle n'appréciait pas tant la solitude. Et Basile n'était pas là pour l'occuper, puisqu'il avait écopé d'une retenue pour s'être endormi durant le cours de Teddy Lupin – il avait plus de mal que Lily et ses joueurs à supporter les entraînements de Quidditch, et comme il insistait pour y assister, malgré les heures parfois indues, le sommeil avait fini par le rattraper.

Indifférente à l'agacement qui était pourtant légèrement perceptible dans la voix de Sean, Lily posa ses yeux sur Meredith, qui soupira.

\- Mais encore ? demanda sa meilleure amie.

\- Mer, je ne comprends pas. J'ai remballé ma fierté, difficilement, mais je l'ai fait tout de même, mais cela ne change rien. Il refuse de me parler. Il refuse même de me regarder, j'en suis certaine ! assura Lily.

Bon, elle exagérait peut-être un peu cet aspect-là. Après tout, pour que Jason l'évite, il fallait qu'il la repère. Mais la logique de ce raisonnement échappait quelque peu à Lily, qui ne voyait pas plus loin que cet ami qui ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

Elle posa ses mains sur la table, avant de les nouer, toujours aussi peu disposée à remarquer l'air agacé de Sean. Lily était surtout préoccupée par l'absence de réaction de sa meilleure amie.

\- Mer, tu m'écoutes ? Il ne veut plus me parler ! D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus comme ça. Et, d'accord, j'aurais dû aller m'excuser plus tôt. Mais maintenant que je suis prête à le faire, tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait me parler ? Je n'ai pas raison, Mer ?

C'est alors que Lily repoussait ses lunettes sur son nez, et se taisait quelques instants, que Meredith Events leva les yeux. Et là, Lily fut surprise. C'était bien la première qu'elle voyait un tel degré d'énervement dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. C'était tellement surprenant que Lily ne sut pas quoi dire, et que les mots qu'elle songeait à prononcer pour que Meredith la soutienne et soit d'accord avec elle s'évaporèrent de son esprit.

\- Sean…, murmura Meredith. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes.

Sean regarda doucement sa petite amie. Ce qu'il vit lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui conseillait pas la fuite pour rien.

\- Oui, je crois que je vais aller étudier un peu le Quodpot avec Matt…

Lili n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais Sean ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il disparut rapidement, laissant Lily seule avec sa meilleure amie – bien que son air n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle réservait d'habitude à Lily.

\- Quoi ? demanda cette dernière d'une petite voix, alors qu'elle se faisait fusiller du regard.

\- Quoi ? gronda Meredith. Tu te fiches de moi, Lily ?

Elle vérifia qu'elle ne dérangeait personne en parlant ainsi. Rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur Lily.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu avec Jason, sans t'attendre à ce qu'un jour, il finisse par en avoir marre ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis, Lily ?

Dans un monde parallèle, se dit la jeune fille. Meredith ne s'énervait pourtant jamais. Et aujourd'hui, elle haussait la voix. Contre Lily, qui plus est.

\- Mais, je…, bafouilla Lily.

\- Non, l'arrêta Meredith en levant haut la main. Tais-toi, et écoute-moi. Jason Seek n'est qu'un imbécile, mais pas parce qu'il ne veut pas te parler, simplement parce qu'il a trop fait durer cette situation. Et toi, tu es vraiment aveugle, quand tu le souhaites, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Lily déglutit. Elle-même avait parfois des accès de colère, et elle savait que dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux la faire taire. Dans le cas de Meredith, Lily se dit qu'il valait mieux, au contraire, la laisser exprimer sa colère dans son intégralité.

\- Fiche la paix à Jason, Lily. Pour son propre bien. Parce que tu le fais souffrir, tu n'as même pas idée, lui reprocha Meredith. Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Pourtant, vous étiez vraiment proches… Mais tu ne réalises pas, quand tes amis ont quelque chose à te dire, ou qu'ils n'aiment pas quelque chose dans votre amitié. Tiens, par exemple, dans notre amitié, à toutes les deux. Je déteste le surnom « Mer ». Désolée, mais c'est comme ça. Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit, parce que je sais que tu adores les surnoms. C'est pour ça que tu es si fusionnelle avec Jason. Vous avez tous les deux un surnom, pour vous appeler. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà remarqué que la manière de vous interpeller changeait selon la situation ?

Lily secoua doucement la tête.

\- Quand vous parlez de façon informelle, tu l'appelles par son surnom. Lorsque tu es énervée, c'est par son nom de famille. Et lorsque vous êtes vraiment proches, c'est par son prénom… Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, pas vrai ?

Meredith lança un regard affligé à sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est incroyable, tout ce que tu as pu rater dans ton amitié avec Jason…

Elle posa lentement sa plume, et croisa ses mains.

\- Lily… Jason n'est pas ami avec toi uniquement parce que vous avec une passion commune pour le Quidditch. Ni parce que vous avez un passé commun avec son ancienne capitaine. Ni parce que tu es une super amie, ou quoi que ce soit. Jason Seek a toujours été à côté de toi ces dernières années parce qu'il en pince pour toi. Et pas qu'un peu. Je pense qu'il ne s'en est rendu compte que l'année dernière, quand il a délaissé sa copine pour toi. Mais sincèrement… Tout le monde l'a vu venir. Et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que toi, tu le remarques, et que tu sortes avec lui. Mais tu es sortie avec Basile. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Jason ne l'aimait pas, et réciproquement ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas vouloir continuer à te fréquenter ? Tu lui plais énormément, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien vu… et tu as tout fait pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu rester aussi longtemps ami avec toi après que tu te sois mise avec Basile. Ça devait être de la torture pour lui.

Lily voyait les lèvres de Meredith bouger, mais elle n'entendait pas un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle était restée coincée au moment où Meredith avait dit que Jason en pinçait pour elle.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle l'aurait forcément vu.

Elle aurait interprété les signes, elle aurait compris qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Par Merlin, elle l'avait vu quand il s'était agi de Basile !

Et pourtant… Des petits détails lui revinrent en tête. Jason qui aurait pu passer du temps avec ses amis, mais qui préférait être avec elle. Leurs regards échangés, qui étaient pleins de sens, même sans paroles. Ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour elle. Le cirage qu'il lui avait acheté. Le nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient passées à faire du sport.

\- Non…, murmura Lily en se levant.

Meredith se tut. La colère avait disparu de son regard. C'était simplement de la tristesse, à présent.

\- Je suis désolée, Lily… Mais tu aurais dû le voir venir, non ?

Lily secoua la tête, trop abasourdie. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

\- Lily ! la rappela Meredith.

Mais la capitaine de Quidditch ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua son chemin vers la sortie, aveugle aux regards qu'on lui lançait, sourde aux salutations qu'on lui faisait. Elle marchait d'un pas mécanique, en direction de sa salle commune.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre de personnes qu'elle put croiser sur sa route. Elle se repassait les reproches de Meredith en boucle, et n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle avait été aveugle à ce point. Et lorsque les reproches n'étaient plus suffisants, elle revoyait chacun des gestes que Jason avait pu avoir pour elle, et qui aurait dû la mettre sur la voie. Et alors, elle sentait des larmes de colère poindre.

Elle arriva finalement à la salle commune, et donna le mot de passe sans s'en rendre compte. De la même façon, elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, puis entra dans ce dernier, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, toujours comme un automate.

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle vit une personne particulièrement sombre devant elle. Alors, elle leva les yeux, et pour la première fois, Lily crut déceler dans le regard de Miss Sombre autre chose que l'indifférence totale.

\- Events te l'a dit, pas vrai ?

Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer. Miss Sombre hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à sa propre question.

\- C'est moche, Potter. Vous aviez une belle amitié, quand même. Je suis désolée pour toi.

Et Lily ne répondit rien. De toute façon, Miss Sombre n'attendait rien de plus. Elle s'éloigna rapidement.

Lily inspira profondément, refoulant ses sanglots au plus loin.

Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Et, pourquoi, par Merlin, elle se sentait aussi perdue, à présent qu'elle savait ce que Jason ressentait pour elle ?

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _VOILA ! Maintenant, vous avez la réponse à la question qui est revenue un grand nombre de fois : "Quand est-ce que Lily va ouvrir les yeux ?" Eh bah c'est fait. Et vous, ne faites pas ces yeux étonnés, enfin. J'avais dit que je posterais aujourd'hui, voyons. J'ai un peu oublié, au cours de ma journée, mais faut dire que je me suis retrouvée à gérer une fuite d'eau, alors boooon, le chapitre m'est sorti de la tête._

 _Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'on est un jour férié, aujourd'hui. Parce que Pâques, tout ça, tout ça. C'est bon, vous ne mangez pas trop de chocolat ? Non parce que là, je songe à exploser, de mon côté. Trop de chocolat... En même temps, c'est super bon. Par contre, pour la ligne... Pâques, c'est vraiment pas la bonne période. Juste avant les vacances d'été ! (Non pas que je m'en préoccupe vraiment, en fait... Bref)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) ! En tout cas, moi, j'étais soulagée d'enfin l'écrire. On passait un cap, j'ai envie de dire. J'aime mieux les prochains chapitres, à dire vrai. Et encore plus l'écriture après que l'école soit finie ! J'ai bien retrouvé mon rythme d'écriture, en tout cas, quand j'ai le temps de me poser devant un document Word, j'arrive à écrire pas mal de pages d'un coup, c'est sympatoche pour moi._

 _Sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews, et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre, comme toujours :) Pour **titietrominet** eh bien, tu sauras d'ici un ou deux chapitres à qui ira la Coupe cette année ;) Je ne vais pas tuer le suspens en le disant en avance... On va aller loin... je te l'accorde, en tout cas en termes de chapitres, on va aller loin ; selon toute vraisemblance, plus de 40, argh ! En fait, à bien y réfléchir, personne n'est sorti de l'auberge ; Lily et Jason, ça n'avance pas ; Louis, Hugo et Léana n'arrivent pas à faire bouger les choses ; et moi, pauvre auteur, je martyrise mes doigts en écrivant tant ;)..._

 _Allez, sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos deux mordus de Quidditch :)_


	25. Dernier match de l'année

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Dernier match de l'année.**

Lily devait à présent vivre avec cette pensée oppressante. Elle réussissait plutôt bien à donner l'illusion, cela dit. Elle savait que Jason avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle, mais étant donné qu'elle ne le voyait plus tant que cela, et qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter, cela devenait facile pour elle de faire comme si elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui et à ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. En contrepartie, pour éviter de penser à lui lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre, elle faisait en sorte d'être avec Basile. La présence de son petit ami à ses côtés lui rappelait constamment qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper des états d'âme de Jason Seek.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle se répétait à longueur de journée, afin de ne pas penser plus que nécessaire à cette information qui lui avait été lancée à la figure.

Lily rumina en face de son bol de café. Meredith et elle ne se parlaient presque plus depuis l'incident, et il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir pourquoi. Lily n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Meredith et de lui dire qu'elle avait entièrement raison – c'était remuer le couteau dans la plaie que de penser un peu plus à Jason Seek. Meredith, elle, ne voulait pas retourner voir Lily parce qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi franche avec son amie, et de l'avoir tant bousculée.

Alors, Lily faisait tout pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le semblant de soutien totalement inattendu de Miss Sombre, lorsque celle-ci lui avait avoué qu'elle trouvait cela dommage que l'amitié entre Jason et Lily se termine ainsi, avait étonnamment ragaillardi Lily, une fois qu'elle s'était remise de l'émotion et du choc de cette nouvelle. Le soutien d'une personne dont elle n'était pas très proche avait paru plus sincère à Lily que les sourires penauds de Matt ou de Sean. À présent, la capitaine des Gryffondor faisait tout pour ne pas trop réfléchir.

Et l'approche du dernier match de la saison l'aidait grandement à cela.

Depuis que l'échéance avant le match les opposant à Poufsouffle se décomptait en jours, Lily menait une surveillance constante autour de ses joueurs. Ils pouvaient gagner, c'était certain, mais pour que la certitude qu'avait Lily se transforme en une victoire écrasante, elle devait s'assurer que ses joueurs étaient dans un état parfait, qu'il soit physique ou mental. Elle les suivait donc, heure après heure, pour vérifier qu'ils avaient suffisamment mangé, qu'ils ne présentaient pas de signes alarmants de fatigue, et qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis par des élèves mal intentionnés qui n'avaient pas envie de voir les Gryffondor gagner le prochain match.

Certes, cette ultime pratique n'était plus courante depuis plusieurs années, mais Lily voulait s'assurer que dix ans après la dernière guerre ouverte entre deux maisons à cause d'une Coupe de Quidditch, ce ne serait pas cette année que les hostilités se rouvriraient – surtout si cela devait tomber sur sa maison.

\- Potter, encore ? soupira une élève de quatrième année de Gryffondor.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, qui fit perdre toute contenance à l'impertinente qui osait lui faire remarquer que suivre Samantha Dubois à la trace n'était pas une pratique très rassurante.

\- Va me chercher Samantha, dit alors Lily.

L'élève soupira, mais légèrement effrayée par l'air patibulaire de la capitaine des Gryffondor, elle ne fit pas d'histoires, et retourna d'où elle venait pour aller chercher la batteuse, qui traîna les pieds jusqu'à Lily. Elle se posta devant sa capitaine, et leva des yeux ennuyés vers elle.

\- Lily, je vais bien ! lui assura Samantha, qui n'appréciait que moyennement cette surveillance constante.

Lily fronça les sourcils, bien qu'un sourire soit en train de naître sur ses lèvres. Samantha avait un problème avec l'autorité et le fait que l'on cherche à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes, ce que Lily comprenait tout à fait, puisqu'elle avait le même. Mais elle se moquait totalement du problème de Samantha, parce qu'en tant que capitaine, elle avait besoin d'être certaine que ses joueurs allaient bien. Et il fallait qu'elle en soit certaine en le constatant de ses propres yeux.

\- Je préfère m'en assurer, lui dit Lily.

\- On dirait mon père, souffla Samantha. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il avait instauré un système pour que ses joueurs soient suivis entre tous les cours ? Afin d'être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas attaqués par les Serpentard ?

Lily hocha la tête. Oui, elle était au courant, et l'unique raison qui l'avait empêchée de faire exactement pareil était que les risques que les joueurs soient attaqués étaient plutôt faibles. Ce n'était pas comme à l'époque de leurs parents, où les passages à l'infirmerie avant un match étaient systématiques, et signifiaient aussi que l'on représentait une menace réelle pour les joueurs des autres équipes.

\- Estime-toi heureuse que je n'instaure pas la même chose ! rit Lily. Allez, file avant de manquer le début de ton cours. Je vais m'assurer que les Trois Mousquetaires vont bien, à présent…

Samantha se retint de justesse de faire un commentaire. Elle estimait que la protection de Lily était totalement exagérée, et, d'un côté, Lily était d'accord avec elle.

Mais rien de ce qui pouvait lui garder l'esprit occupé pouvait être une mauvaise chose, à son goût. Alors, elle s'éloigna rapidement de Samantha, et chercha les Trois Mousquetaires.

Lily avait oublié que ses trois poursuiveuses n'étaient pas dans la même année. Aussi, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé les septième année et qu'elle se fut assurée que Sally Sloper allait bien, elle alla au bout du couloir où se trouvaient les quatrième année. Cleo Abercrombie ne put retenir un soupir agacé en remarquant sa capitaine. Elle leva les bras haut, au beau milieu du couloir, et s'exclama, à l'intention de Lily :

\- Je vais bien !

Les camarades de Cleo éclatèrent de rire, et Lily, confuse, ne sut comment réagir alors que sa poursuiveuse s'engouffrait dans sa salle de classe pour éviter toute discussion avec sa capitaine, et ne pas s'entendre dire, une nouvelle fois, qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à elle, et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas être seule dans les couloirs, au cas où un malheur lui arriverait.

Lily se remit cependant rapidement du choc. Ses amis, qui arrivaient derrière elle, la contournèrent pour lui faire face. Matt lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Tu es certaine que tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? dit-il, le ton lourd de sous-entendu.

Lily secoua cependant la tête.

\- Pas du tout ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je n'exagère pas ! Le Quidditch, c'est important !

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Meredith réponde quelque chose comme « Pour toi en tout cas ! », rien ne vint. Lily se mordit la lèvre. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette absence de réponse. Basile venait de glisser son bras sous le sien, et l'embrassait sur la joue.

\- Tu devrais peut-être laisser tes joueurs tranquilles…, suggéra-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non ! s'exclama Lily. Pas encore… Il faut que j'aille voir Juliet, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix penaude. Et si je croise les cinquième année, j'en profiterai pour m'assurer que Gavin et Marcus vont bien…

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Basile, malgré son air offusqué.

Personne ne comprenait jamais vraiment sa passion pour le Quidditch.

À part Jason, évidemment, mais elle ne devait pas penser à Jason. Surtout, ne pas penser à lui. Elle pouvait tout à fait ne pas penser à lui en allant voir ses joueurs.

Juliet, comme elle s'y attendait, allait très bien, et retint de justesse un soupir frustré en voyant Lily arriver. Gavin, en revanche, semblait plus rassuré de voir Lily. Apparemment, lui-même craignait que quelque chose ne lui arrive, et savoir qu'il était constamment surveillé par Lily le rassurait. À son sens, personne ne pouvait rien lui faire ou, tout de moins, ce ne serait jamais trop grave, puisque Lily arriverait toujours à temps pour le sauver. Après avoir discuté avec lui, Lily s'était sentie étrangement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas normal que ce garçon se sente aussi peu en sécurité au château.

Quand elle eut terminé avec Gavin, elle se retourna vers Marcus. Les deux garçons étaient en cinquième année, mais Marcus avait attendu que Lily s'occupe de Gavin avant de la voir. Adossé contre le mur, il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière quand il vit que Lily était prête à avoir toute son attention.

\- Alors, c'est bon, personne n'a encore été attaqué par un Boursouflet ? se moqua-t-il.

Lily porta les mains à ses hanches, et fit mine d'être en colère.

\- Marcus, tu seras bien content que je sois là pour assurer tes arrières, le jour où les hostilités reprendront.

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison que les hostilités reprennent, et tu le sais très bien, lui fit remarquer Marcus.

Il se décolla du mur, et se mit au niveau de Lily, qui dut lever les yeux pour continuer à fixer son regard. Marcus avait abandonné son air moqueur, pour le remplacer par un air soucieux.

\- Lily… Tu t'assures que tout le monde va bien, c'est super, ça prouve que tu prends ton rôle de capitaine à cœur, ce dont tout le monde se doutait déjà. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un te surveille, toi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un veille sur toi, se préoccupe de ta condition physique ou de ton moral ? Un bon capitaine ne peut pas être en mauvaise forme, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

Marcus laissa son idée en suspens. Lily ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de se composer un visage enjoué. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait pas réussi à paraître si réjouie que ça. Marcus était toujours inquiet, et ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser tranquille.

\- Je vais bien, Marcus, tenta toutefois Lily, espérant que cela lui suffirait à laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille.

Évidemment, ce ne fut pas suffisant.

\- Je trouve que tu n'es pas en grande forme, avoua-t-il après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les écouter. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de me préoccuper de cela, tu as tes amis et ton petit ami, mais je te trouve légèrement…

Il se tut, cherchant le mot le plus adéquat à la situation.

\- Éteinte, finit-il par prononcer, légèrement hésitant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, accentuant le trouble de Marcus.

\- C'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, ce grand gaillard, batteur et âgé de quinze ans, s'offusqua du qualificatif qu'elle osait lui donner.

\- Mignon ? Non, merci, renifla-t-il. C'est simplement à cause de mon intérêt pour notre victoire de dimanche que je me pose des questions sur ton état de santé, grommela Marcus en lui lançant un regard noir.

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui serait du plus mauvais effet, et n'aurait pas d'autres conséquences que d'énerver encore plus Marcus. Elle restait toutefois touchée de l'attention qu'il portait sur son état, et était agréablement surprise d'apprendre qu'il possédait une sensibilité assez importante pour qu'il remarque un état de santé légèrement plus mauvais que d'habitude. C'était, finalement, ce qui faisait de Marcus un bon batteur. Il n'était pas uniquement une brute capable de frapper dans un bout de bois pour assommer des adversaires.

Lily déplia un de ses bras, et toucha, difficilement, l'épaule de Marcus, pour le rassurer.

\- Je vais bien, Marcus. C'est juste un petit coup de fatigue.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas uniquement cela, mais par respect pour sa capitaine, Marcus ne fit aucune réflexion. Si elle ne voulait pas en parler, ce n'était pas à lui de la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il resterait inquiet, mais tant qu'elle ne serait pas dans un état de santé alarmant, ou totalement à côté de ses priorités, il ne ferait rien. C'était la volonté de Lily de se sortir seule de cette mauvaise passe, alors Marcus lui laissait toute liberté de le faire. Il ne put s'empêcher, toutefois, d'ajouter un petit commentaire.

\- N'oublie pas que ton frère, pour ce que j'en sais, est toujours aussi mal dans sa peau, à force de tenter de se sortir tout seul de sa mauvaise passe…

\- Je…

Pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, Lily se retrouva à court de mots, surprise par une réaction d'un de ses joueurs. Marcus se dégagea lentement du bras de Lily, lui sourit une dernière fois, et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'éloigner, la laissant dans ses réflexions.

Sa situation n'avait rien à voir avec celle de James, alors, pourquoi est-ce que Marcus la mettait en garde, lui rappelant que son frère ne s'en sortait pas seul, et qu'il était toujours aussi mal dans sa peau, depuis le décès d'Astrid ?

Son cas n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son frère. Elle irait très bien, et ne passerait pas le restant de ses jours à se morfondre. C'était juste une accumulation de mauvaises pensées qui la rendait légèrement fébrile.

Tout allait très bien se passer. Tout le monde semblait le penser.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'en persuader.

…

Le jour du match arriva bien trop vite au goût de Lily. Elle avait pourtant su que la date se rapprochait, elle avait compté les jours et elle avait fait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour le grand jour. Elle avait entraîné Gavin Crivey de sorte qu'il couvre correctement ses trois anneaux, elle s'était assurée que ses poursuiveuses avaient une cohésion parfaite et un jeu d'équipe irréprochable, elle était certaine que ses batteurs ne la laisseraient pas tomber et, de son côté, elle s'était entraînée à attraper le Vif d'Or de tellement de façons différentes qu'elle n'avait plus su quelles situations créer pour continuer à se surprendre. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide, évidemment, mais se lancer le Vif d'Or était une activité qu'elle ne faisait qu'avec son père. Il était le seul à pouvoir la conseiller et jouer avec elle. Alors, elle avait préféré s'exercer seule. Cela dit, elle était plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire.

Et pourtant, le jour du dernier match de l'année, elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Encore et toujours.

Elle chassa finalement ses pensées néfastes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de douter de ce qu'elle avait accompli en tant que capitaine. Elle préféra donc sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche, et la pointer sur ses lunettes, auxquelles elle lança un sortilège pour les fixer. Puis, elle se leva et regarda ses joueurs qui finissaient de se préparer.

Elle avait vérifié, au cours du petit-déjeuner, qu'ils avaient tous mangé correctement. Ils lui avaient paru plus stressés que d'habitude, mais entre la pression d'être ceux clôturant la saison et le fait que le résultat de ce match déciderait de leur victoire ou non de la Coupe, ils avaient tous un nœud dans l'estomac.

Lily le savait bien. Elle avait exactement le même. Elle se leva, la bouche sèche, se demandant si elle arriverait à parler à ses joueurs. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger trop longuement. Le silence se fit, encore plus pesant qu'auparavant, et elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, confessa-t-elle. Les conseils de dernière minute ne seraient pas suffisants, aujourd'hui. Alors, je vais vous dire une seule chose. Jouez comme si c'était votre dernier match. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. C'est comme ça que vous marquerez le plus de points, que vous stopperez le plus les tirs adverses, que vous viserez au mieux les Cognards. Jouez comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance… Et laissez-moi attraper le Vif d'Or pour vous offrir la victoire que vous méritez. La Coupe est quasiment à nous. C'est la dernière ligne droite.

Les six joueurs hochèrent la tête, sérieux. Lily expira le peu d'air qui restait dans ses poumons, et sourit difficilement.

\- Alors, si vous êtes prêts, allons-y !

Aussitôt, les joueurs de Gryffondor se levèrent, et ouvrirent la marche jusqu'au terrain.

Lily sentit le nœud dans son estomac reprendre sa place.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle abordait ce match avec autant d'appréhension, alors qu'il n'était qu'une formalité, finalement ?

Elle serra la main du capitaine des Poufsouffle sans réellement s'en rendre compte, à tel point que lui-même parut surpris. Lily tenta donc de se recomposer un visage sérieux et concentré, malgré les efforts que cela lui demandait. Heureusement, Sidney McWill n'avait pas que ça à faire, que de se préoccuper de l'état de santé de son adversaire. L'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre, et tous les joueurs partirent dans les airs.

\- Et voici l'ouverture du dernier match de la saison ! Les Gryffondor ont encore la possibilité de gagner, du moment qu'ils terminent le match avec plus de deux cent points. Ils dépasseraient alors les Serdaigle, et remporteraient la Coupe…

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Lily ne parvint pas à se couper des commentaires qui provenaient des tribunes. En fait, elle voulait les entendre. Surtout ceux qui expliquaient de combien devaient gagner les Gryffondor pour être en tête, et remporter la Coupe.

Parce qu'elle se souvenait enfin de pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal.

C'était parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de gagner.

\- Les Poufsouffle marquent ! s'exclama le commentateur. Belle ouverture de match, mais cela ne décourage pas les Gryffondor, qui ont repris le Souafle immédiatement, et se dirigent vers les buts adverses sans paraître gênés par les Cognards qui sifflent…

Lily arrêta son balai, regardant autour d'elle, comme à la recherche du Vif d'Or. En réalité, elle était en plein dilemme.

Et si elle ne cherchait pas à attraper le Vif d'Or ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Silvestrov était bien trop mauvaise pour que Lily se permette de perdre contre elle. C'était juste impossible.

\- Gryffondor marque ! s'exclama le commentateur. Les Poufsouffle récupèrent le Souafle et… le perdent aussitôt.

Lily reprit son vol, regardant autour d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre contre Silvestrov. Cette attrapeuse ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, et pourtant, Lily n'aimait pas dire du mal de ses adversaires. Mais c'était la stricte vérité. La capitaine des Gryffondor inspira profondément, et réfléchit à ce qui convenait de faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre contre les Poufsouffle.

Elle essayait de s'en persuader, mais plus les mots tournaient dans sa tête, moins elle parvenait à les croire et à les accepter.

Elle se secoua. Son équipe venait de marquer, à nouveau. Elle devait chasser ses pensées négatives. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre contre les Poufsouffle, elle devait se mettre à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Elle devait attraper ce fichu Vif d'Or, et gagner le match contre les Poufsouffle.

…

Les ongles de Léana étaient profondément enfoncés dans la chair du bras de Jason, mais celui-ci était bien trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

En fait, l'entièreté du stade était choquée.

\- Elle n'a pas fait ça…, murmura finalement Jason en lançant un regard en coin à Léana.

Mais l'air abasourdi de Léana lui confirma que si, Lily Luna Potter venait bien de faire cela.

Et le commentateur, qui réussissait enfin à se remettre du choc, vint lui confirmer ce à quoi Jason venait d'assister – ce à quoi tout le stade venait d'assister, en fait.

\- Les Gryffondor gagnent le match… mais pas la Coupe. Il leur manque vingt points pour cela… Serdaigle remporte la Coupe !

Aussitôt, autour de Jason, la joie laissa place à la stupéfaction. Il se sentit poussé dans tous les sens, et plus principalement vers la tribune professorale, où l'attendait la Coupe que Serdaigle avait en sa possession depuis quelques années, et pour une année de plus à partir de ce jour.

Alors, Jason laissa de côté ses pensées tortueuses et torturées, et choisit de se réjouir de l'instant – celui où la Coupe était à nouveau entre ses mains.

…

Non, Lily Luna Potter ne pouvait pas perdre contre les Poufsouffle. C'était certain.

En revanche, rien ne l'interdisait de perdre contre les Serdaigle.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisi d'attraper le Vif d'Or avant que son équipe ne marque plus de quatre buts, de sorte à ne pas être à égalité, ou dépasser Serdaigle.

Sauf que maintenant, elle allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et regarda ses joueurs.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai mal calculé l'écart de points, et j'étais persuadée que Silvestrov allait attraper le Vif d'Or avant moi, et…

Elle se tut. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses mensonges étaient pitoyables, et la vérité encore plus. Elle avait fait en sorte que les Serdaigle gagnent, parce qu'elle restait persuadée que le match qu'elle avait joué contre eux était biaisé, et que jamais elle n'aurait dû le gagner.

Oui, dans un sens, Lily estimait avoir agi correctement, mais cela restait un geste égoïste, et non pas dans l'esprit d'équipe. Elle se laissa glisser contre les casiers des vestiaires, et ramena ses genoux contre son bustes, afin d'y poser sa tête, et de ne plus regarder ses joueurs. Elle ne pouvait pas les regarder après ce qu'elle venait juste de leur faire. C'était totalement injuste pour eux.

Elle avait fichtrement envie de pleurer, tout à coup, mais elle devait se retenir. Elle n'allait pas pleurer devant eux, pas comme ça, pas maintenant !

\- Eh, Lily, ce n'est pas grave…, murmura Sally Sloper en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ça arrive à tout le monde, de se tromper dans ses calculs…

Lily hocha difficilement la tête, sans la relever. Elle ne se sentait pas de les affronter du regard. Si jamais elle les regardait, elle craquerait, et leur avouerait que s'ils n'avaient pas gagné, ça avait été intentionnel de sa part.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, on ne t'en veut pas. C'est pas grave, on gagnera l'année prochaine ! ajouta Samantha Dubois, sans vraiment réussir à cacher la déception qui perçait dans sa voix.

Et Lily ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle aussi aurait été déçue, à la place de Samantha. Et maintenant, Lily réalisait qu'avoir délibérément perdu empêchait deux de ses joueurs de jamais gagner la Coupe. Elle avait été tellement égoïste…

\- Bon, on va laisser Lily tranquille, intervint Marcus O'Neil. Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Je reste avec elle…

Il y eut quelques protestations, mais comme Lily ne fit rien pour les empêcher de partir, les joueurs finirent par quitter les vestiaires, certainement pour se préparer afin d'aller à la fête de victoire des Serdaigle.

Lily gémit.

Comment est-ce qu'elle allait se montrer chez les Serdaigle alors que Jason devait savoir qu'elle avait perdu de son plein gré ? Il la connaissait. Il devait se douter qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait une erreur de calcul aussi bête.

Marcus prit place à côté de Lily, et sortit sa baguette.

\- _Collaporta_.

Lily releva la tête. La baguette de Marcus était pointée sur la porte des vestiaires.

\- Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas trop envie que Martell, ou un de tes amis, vienne te voir alors que tu as clairement besoin d'une petite minute rien que pour toi. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il.

La gorge nouée, Lily secoua la tête. Non, Marcus ne se trompait pas. Le batteur hocha donc la tête, et sourit doucement à sa capitaine.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut… Je trouve que ton geste était très beau.

Lily rit nerveusement.

\- Alors, comme ça, personne n'est dupe ?

Marcus grimaça.

\- Si, bien sûr, certaines personnes penseront vraiment que tu as mal calculé le nombre de points qu'il fallait que l'on marque pour remporter la Coupe. Mais je pense que beaucoup d'élèves se doutent que tu as fait cela pour que les Serdaigle l'emportent…

Lily grimaça.

\- Je me sens minable. Et les joueurs qui attendaient tellement cette victoire…

Marcus soupira. Il semblait se retenir d'en vouloir à Lily.

\- Ouais… Mais on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, souffla-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête, avant de replonger dans le silence. Et puis, Marcus lui pressa le genou.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, et un sourire fragile s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'encore quelques minutes. Tu sais, afin de réussir à me blinder, à me fortifier, pour aller affronter toute l'école. Et puis, ensuite… On ira à la fête. Parce que les Serdaigle ont mérité leur victoire.

Marcus lui sourit.

\- OK, Lily. On fait ça.

\- Et, Marcus...

\- Oui ?

\- Merci d'être resté.

Il pressa un peu plus son genou.

\- Toujours, capitaine. Il faut bien un co-capitaine pour épauler la capitaine quand elle n'est pas en forme, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu n'es pas co-capitaine, lui rappela Lily.

\- Encore mieux, je fais ça non pas par devoir, mais par envie. Je suis vraiment parfait, soupira le garçon de cinquième année.

Lily éclata de rire.

Au moins, dans son entourage, il y avait encore une personne capable de la faire rire.

…

Lily le cherchait depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait évité Basile, qui était persuadé qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien, alors qu'elle voulait simplement voir Jason. Même pour une demi-seconde. Juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas démérité cette victoire.

Mais, pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à le croiser. C'était frustrant.

La seule bonne chose qui s'était produite, durant cette soirée, c'est que Meredith et elle s'étaient parlé. Elles avaient mis de côté leurs différends, et Lily avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Et, surtout, Meredith avait su trouver les mots, et les gestes, pour consoler Lily. Bien sûr, Meredith avait immédiatement compris pourquoi Lily avait perdu ce match – elle n'avait pas, un seul moment, douté du fait que Lily avait fait exprès de rater le Vif d'Or. Elle le savait. Les meilleurs amis sentent ce genre de détails. Meredith l'avait senti, évidemment. Pendant un bref instant, donc, elles étaient redevenues des meilleures amies, sans dispute entre elles. Meredith avait su être là. Mais lorsqu'elle avait libéré Lily, elles avaient compris que tant qu'aucune ne présenterait d'excuses à l'autre, la situation ne s'améliorerait pas. Elles étaient encore en froid. Pour cette soirée, toutefois, elles mettaient de côté leur désaccord.

Mais en réalité, Lily n'avait pas besoin de sa meilleure amie ce soir. Elle avait besoin de croiser Jason. Alors, elle faisait profil bas au milieu des autres élèves, qui la dévisageaient tous. Elle entendait bien évidemment les murmures sur son passage mais, étonnamment, ils ne la blessaient pas tant que ça. Rien ne l'atteindrait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parlé à Jason.

Ce ne fut pas avant que la soirée fût bien avancée qu'elle réussit enfin à croiser la vedette du jour.

Ils se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté de la table où étaient servies les boissons. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Bièraubeurre ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix timide, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

La mâchoire de Jason se tendit. Il s'était longuement demandé pourquoi Lily avait agi comme cela. Il se doutait que c'était en partie parce qu'elle estimait que les Serdaigle méritaient la victoire – Lily était ce genre de personnes capables de laisser de côté une victoire personnelle pour permettre celle des autres. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose.

Elle savait.

Elle savait ce que Jason ressentait pour elle. C'était la seule explication à son comportement distant, à ses joues roses et à son incapacité à le regarder.

\- Tu le sais, murmura Jason d'une voix sourde.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de confirmer. Son attitude le clamait.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle, le teint totalement rouge.

Comme souvent, dans ces cas-là, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues afin de tenter, maladroitement, de faire disparaître son rougissement. Jason soupira.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? Oh, et puis non, en fait, l'empêcha-t-il de parler. Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Tu as raison. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Ce fut au tour de Jason de rougir, agacé par la colère dans la voix de Lily.

\- Laisse tomber, Lily. Disons simplement qu'on est quittes. On ne saura jamais vraiment lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur, puisque le match qui nous opposait était biaisé à cause de ma blessure, et qu'aujourd'hui, tu as préféré m'assurer une victoire plutôt que de la donner à ta maison.

Les mots de Jason la blessèrent plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Alors, c'était tout ? Ils n'allaient pas plus discuter ? Jason allait arrêter là cette conversation, et retourner faire la fête, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Et si Lily n'était pas d'accord avec cela, que devait-elle faire ? Rien ? Le laisser s'en aller ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins en parler ? demanda-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

Jason posa des yeux inexpressifs sur elle, la faisant trembler légèrement. Jason était réellement blessé pour ne pas montrer le moindre sentiment à son égard, en cet instant. Et Lily comprenait enfin que tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû voir les gestes, dû comprendre que Jason était plus attentionné avec elle qu'avec d'autres. Mais elle avait préféré se voiler la face, jour après jour.

\- Parler de quoi, Lily ? De ce match ? De ce que j'ai été assez stupide de te cacher ? De Quidditch ? De toute façon, tout ça a été fait et ne pourra pas être défait. Alors… Non. Non, je ne crois pas que nous pourrons en parler…

Lily ferma les yeux, se sentant particulièrement faible, tout à coup. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Jason était toujours là.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Juste une ? Je te l'ai déjà posée, mais je ne crois pas que tu aies été honnête avec moi, ce jour-là.

Jason croisa les bras sur son torse, et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes toujours amis ?

Cette fois, il prit le temps de répondre. Il réfléchit à la question.

Ou, plutôt, réalisa Lily, il prenait son temps pour lui dire la vérité qu'il avait déjà voulu lui dire, mais qu'il n'avait pas osé proférer, afin de ne pas la blesser.

Il baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds.

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais me comporter comme un ami alors que tu sors avec Martell, finit par avouer Jason.

Lily hocha la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes, même si Jason ne pouvait les voir.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Je comprends.

Jason ricana, mauvais.

\- Non. Justement, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes quoi que ce soit, finalement…

Lily déglutit nerveusement en le voyant s'éloigner.

Alors, c'était ça, maintenant ? Leur amitié n'existait plus, sauf si elle rompait avec Basile ? Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de rompre avec Basile.

Cela dit, elle n'avait pas prévu de perdre son amitié avec Jason, non plus. La vie était vraiment injuste.

Lorsque le bras de Matt se posa sous le sien, Lily ressentit un faible soulagement. Elle n'était pas seule, finalement. Elle avait ses amis.

\- Tes cousins proposent de te ramener à la tour des Gryffondor, et je pensais venir avec vous, murmura Matt à l'oreille de Lily. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

\- Non… Restez-là. Je rentrerai toute seule.

Matt lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu en sois capable. Allez, viens. On va retourner chez les Gryffondor. Et là-bas, tu pourras pleurer autant que tu en auras envie.

Et, étonnamment, Lily dut reconnaître que la perspective de pleurer toute la soirée lui semblait bien plus attrayante et adaptée à la situation que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Oui, alors, non. JE NE SUIS PAS EN RETARD. Petit 1) parce que comme je ne suis pas encore couchée, ma journée de lundi n'est toujours pas terminée. Donc voilà. Petit 2) parce que quelque part sur la planète terre, c'est toujours lundi. Genre, au Minnesota, par exemple, c'est encore lundi. Au hasard. ET, petit 3) parce qu'il fut un temps où je postais le mardi, alors voilà, chut. (Vous la sentez, la fatigue de mon week-end bien rempli ? Non, parce que moi, je la sens...)_

 _BREF. On remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour la correction, ET J'AI TERMINÉ LE CHAPITRE 29 ! (Non, les deux parties de ma phrase n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre. M'en fiche, c'est ma note d'auteur. Il faut que je dorme.) Sinon, euuuh, merci pour vos reviews, lecteurs :) Apparemment, vous êtes plutôt contents que Lily sache enfin la vérité. Maintenant, est-ce que vous trouvez qu'elle a agi de la bonne façon ? Autant le dire, notre Lily connue de tous est un peu en train de perdre les pédales, là. Pour ceux qui ont lu _Invisible _, vous savez que ça va continuer comme ça encore un moment..._

 _Sinon, j'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée. Perso, oui. Et je me suis ruinée ce week-end. Faut vraiment m'empêcher d'entrer dans des librairies. Pour le bien-être de mon porte-monnaie, quoi. Tant pis, c'est fait, c'est fait, j'ai envie de dire..._

 _Allez, je vais arrêter là mes âneries._

 ** _titietrominet,_** _tu as ta réponse quant à ce qu'elle fait ou non ;) Mais en fait, Lily est très logique... mais c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas encore totalement ouvert les yeux, donc elle ne peut pas comprendre POURQUOI elle n'a plus envie de gagner la Coupe. Eh oui... Mais ça va venir. Promis. Ah, ah, un coup d'État ou un hold up... Je crois qu'on va s'en passer, pour cette fois :)_

 _Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et m'en vais lire un peu et retrouver la chaleur de mon lit._


	26. La fin de beaucoup de choses

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **La fin de beaucoup de choses.**

C'était particulièrement dur à admettre pour Lily Luna Potter, mais elle avait été aveugle, malgré ses lunettes et ses efforts à toujours tout remarquer autour d'elle. Elle qui se disait plutôt observatrice, elle avait raté les signes les plus visibles. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu les voir ?

Lily se jeta en arrière sur son lit. Elle avait initialement prévu d'aller voler, aujourd'hui, mais alors que les examens étaient terminés, tous les joueurs de Quidditch avaient voulu jouer ensemble. Outre le fait qu'elle n'était toujours pas appréciée par les équipes de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, elle n'avait aucune envie de vivre un moment particulièrement gênant en croisant Jason, ou en voyant les Serdaigle. Elle imaginait très bien la situation, et elle préférait l'éviter, autant que possible.

Rester enfermée dans le château alors qu'il faisait beau et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun examen à réviser lui paraissait être une très bonne idée. Par contre, il allait falloir qu'elle s'occupe.

Elle se redressa donc, et tira un des rideaux de son lit.

\- Euh… Glitters ?

Depuis un des lits du dortoir, un petit reniflement lui répondit.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un livre de potions ? Enfin… Un, ou plusieurs ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix timide.

La capitaine des Gryffondor avait beaucoup de mal à se faire une idée sur sa camarade de dortoir. Ou, plutôt, son opinion ne cessait de changer, ce qui la mettait dans un grand flou personnel, et l'embêtait particulièrement. Jusqu'à présent, Abby Glitters, ou Miss Sombre, avait toujours été cette fille à part, un peu étrange, passionnée par tout ce qui était noir et nébuleux. Mais depuis quelque temps, Lily se demandait s'il n'y avait pas autre chose, sous la couche de noirceur qu'Abby Glitters se tartinait allégrement sur tout le corps matin et soir. Peut-être qu'elle était plus que cela ? C'est en tout cas ce que pensait Lily, après que Miss Sombre lui ait dit être désolée de la fin de son amitié avec Jason. Cela prouvait qu'elle observait ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et qu'elle y portait un certain intérêt. Malheureusement, Lily n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter plus longtemps avec elle - Miss Sombre ne cherchait pas énormément à créer des occasions de discussions.

Lily attendait toujours une réponse de sa camarade de dortoir. Après cinq longues minutes d'attente, elle osa se racler la gorge. Elle entendit alors un soupir agacé provenir du lit de Miss Sombre, puis le bruit d'une personne se déplaçant sur des draps. Enfin, quelques instants plus tard, des livres fusèrent de sous le lit d'Abby Glitters, pour atterrir sur celui de Lily.

\- Merci, dit timidement la capitaine.

\- De rien, souffla Abby Glitters.

Se doutant qu'elles avaient déjà beaucoup parlé pour une seule journée, et que Miss Sombre n'accepterait pas encore très longtemps une conversation amicale avec elle, Lily ne chercha pas à relancer la discussion. Elle regarda plutôt les différents ouvrages que lui avait donnés sa camarade. _Les plantes inoffensives du Cambodge, et leurs effets néfastes dans les philtres de guérison_.

Sympa, songea Lily avant de prendre un autre livre.

 _Les potions basiques, et leurs dérivés dangereux par l'ajout d'un seul ingrédient._

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si Meredith était là, elles auraient ri toutes les deux des livres étranges qu'avait Abby Glitters en sa possession. Malheureusement, Meredith n'était pas là…

Lily ouvrit un troisième livre, intitulé _Les potions propres à l'Océanie_ , se refusant à penser trop longuement à Meredith. Si elle comprenait que sa meilleure amie soit fâchée, Lily n'arrivait pas à aller la voir pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Elle avait un petit relent de fierté, coincé en travers de la gorge, qui l'obligeait à attendre que ce soit son amie qui revienne vers elle, et non pas l'inverse. La situation était délicate, forcément. Sean savait pourquoi Meredith en voulait à Lily, mais n'en parlait pas à Basile. Basile voulait savoir pourquoi Meredith et Lily ne passaient plus leurs journées ensemble, et les filles gardaient le silence, tout comme Sean. Il avait donc tenté de demander à Matt, qui souhaitait à tout prix rester en dehors de cette situation, qui vivait très mal le fait de ne plus pouvoir parler à Meredith et à Lily, et qui se demandait chaque jour comment échapper à Basile et ses questions poussées. Bref, chez les Gryffondor de sixième année, rien n'allait presque plus.

Finalement, Lily regrettait de ne pas être plus proche de Callie McTomy et Abby Glitters. Elle se sentirait un peu moins seule. Elle aurait pu, bien évidemment, aller voir ses cousins, mais les regards entendus qu'ils ne cessaient d'échanger l'insupportaient de plus en plus, et elle avait choisi de ne plus passer trop de temps avec eux, afin de les éviter. De toute façon, Louis passait ses journées avec sa petite amie Julia, et Hugo s'était trouvé un nouveau passe-temps - apparemment, il avait prévu de laisser une trace de son passage dans chacun des passages secrets de Poudlard, sans que Lily ne comprenne réellement l'intérêt d'une telle démarche. Bien sûr, Lily aurait aussi pu contacter ses frères. Mais si elle leur parlait trop régulièrement, ils finiraient par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et par exiger de savoir quoi. Or, elle n'avait aucune envie de leur expliquer ce qui avait pu se passer avec Jason, ou de leur donner une raison de critiquer Basile – parce que, forcément, ils feraient le rapprochement avec Basile.

En somme, Lily se retrouvait un peu seule, en ce moment, et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle se replongea donc dans son livre, espérant que réfléchir aux Potions lui permettrait de ne pas penser à Meredith.

Sauf que comme souvent, c'est lorsqu'on cherche à ne pas penser à quelque chose que ce quelque chose se produit. Plus étonnant encore, c'est alors que Lily tentait de ne pas penser à Meredith que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, et que, tandis que Lily se demandait qui d'autre qu'elle et Miss Sombre pouvait vouloir s'enfermer par un si beau temps, les rideaux du lit de la capitaine s'écartèrent et qu'apparut la tête de Meredith.

Elles semblaient aussi surprises l'une que l'autre de la situation. Lily pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amie que celle-ci avait pris la décision de venir la voir sur un coup de tête, et qu'elle se retrouvait à présent bien embêtée, car elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et Lily, malgré toute son envie de reparler à son amie, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pour lancer la discussion. Elle finit par se racler la gorge, sans proférer le moindre son. Et puis, Meredith fit de même. Aucune ne parla.

\- Oh, par Merlin, soupira Abby Glitters, sur son lit. C'est bien la première et dernière fois que je vais vous supplier de vous parler !

Lily et Meredith échangèrent un sourire gêné, avant de dire en même temps :

\- Je suis désolée…

Il leur fallut encore quelques secondes pour réussir à passer au-dessus de ce nouveau moment de gêne et puis, elles se sourirent franchement.

\- Lily… Viens profiter du beau temps avec nous. C'est stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça aussi méchamment. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toujours facile de remarquer que les autres s'intéressent à soi, et Jason et toi…

Meredith se tut, gênée.

\- Jason et moi n'avons pas une relation normale, donc le fait qu'elle soit encore plus que de l'amitié pouvait être difficilement concevable ? tenta Lily.

Meredith secoua la tête, amusée à présent.

\- Non, tu aurais vraiment dû t'en rendre compte. Mais disons que je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas voulu le remarquer plus tôt. J'imagine que j'aurais fait pareil, avoua Meredith en haussant les épaules. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça. Si, plutôt, on oubliait cette discorde stupide, et qu'on allait dehors ? Basile te demande, tu me manques, et Matt n'en peut plus de nous voir déchirées, le pauvre va bientôt faire une dépression nerveuse…

Lily éclata de rire. Elle doutait sincèrement que Matt puisse un jour faire une dépression, mais l'exagération de sa meilleure amie l'amusait.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle en refermant l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait. Allons dehors.

Lily se leva prestement, rassembla les livres prêtés par Abby Glitters et les glissa sous le lit de sa camarade.

\- Merci encore, dit-elle.

\- Ouais, ouais, de rien. Et maintenant, si vous pouviez aller prendre l'air…

Lily et Meredith échangèrent un regard complice, tout en pouffant. Abby Glitters ne changerait jamais, et elles continueraient encore longtemps à se moquer de son caractère et de ses manières.

Elles ne croisèrent personne dans la salle commune. Maintenant que les examens étaient finis, peu étaient les élèves qui s'attelaient vraiment sérieusement à leurs quelques devoirs restants. Ils préféraient attendre le dernier moment. Dans les couloirs, elles croisèrent quelques joueurs de Quidditch qui remontaient du terrain ou, au contraire, y descendaient.

\- Eh, Potter, tu viens voler ? l'apostropha Silvestrov, l'attrapeuse des Poufsouffle.

\- Non merci, Silvestrov, je vais passer du temps avec mes amis.

\- Comme tu veux… C'est dommage, on avait prévu une course d'attrapeurs !

Puis, sans rien ajouter, l'attrapeuse tourna les talons. Le cœur de Lily se serra un petit peu dans sa poitrine. Elle avait encore le temps de changer d'avis. De voler une dernière fois avec Jason Seek. C'était extrêmement tentant…

\- Tu peux y aller, lui dit doucement Meredith.

Lily secoua la tête. Elle pouvait y aller, bien sûr. Mais elle ne devait pas y aller. Pas pour se faire souffrir, pas pour faire souffrir Jason, pas alors que Basile l'attendait certainement. Elle se composa donc un sourire de façade.

\- Non… Le Quidditch, ce n'est pas toute ma vie. Je survivrai à une journée sans voler.

La capitaine remarqua bien que son amie se retenait difficilement de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre des mots sur sa pensée. Elle lui prit le bras, et la traîna en direction de la sortie.

\- Alors, Matt est au bord de la dépression nerveuse ?

\- Si tu le voyais ! se moqua Meredith. Il n'a pas parlé de Quodpot depuis au moins trois jours ! Un vrai miracle, qui m'effraie particulièrement…

Lily éclata de rire. Pour être honnête, il était vrai que c'était plutôt surprenant de la part de leur ami de ne pas parler de ce sport qu'il adorait.

Elles rejoignirent les garçons, qui les attendaient sous un arbre. Meredith lâcha le bras de Lily pour récupérer celui de Sean, tandis que Lily saluait tout le monde d'un vague geste, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Basile, qui passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as fini de ressasser ? demanda-t-il, un air inquiet.

Lily grimaça un sourire. Forcément, Basile devait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. À chaque fois qu'elle avait souhaité être seule, ces derniers jours, elle avait prétexté avoir besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était produit le jour du match. Après avoir été dévisagée et raillée à tous les coins de couloirs, prétendre rechercher de la solitude n'était pas si étrange que cela, et Basile avait plutôt bien accepté la situation – surtout que Lily n'allait pas chercher du réconfort du côté des Serdaigle, ce qui avait rassuré son petit ami. Seulement, il voulait tout de même savoir comment elle se sentait, à présent. Or, Lily n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Ce match était derrière elle. Ses problèmes avec Jason étaient derrière elle. En fait, tout était derrière elle. Cette année allait bientôt s'achever, et elle pourrait tirer un trait dessus, oublier toutes les étrangetés qui s'étaient produites. Ne pas songer à Jason, ne pas réfléchir à Miss Sombre et son comportement intrigant. Tout cela serait bientôt derrière Lily.

\- Oui, j'ai fini de ressasser.

Basile lui pressa l'épaule. Elle retint un frisson. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à lui dire qu'elle ne supportait pas ce geste. Mais elle se retenait toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, qu'elle se sentait oppressée à chaque fois qu'il osait passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était à elle de faire des efforts à ce sujet, alors elle se retenait tant bien que mal… quitte à éprouver un sentiment de malaise de plus en plus oppressant.

Elle se força à inspirer calmement.

\- Bah… La Coupe sera pour nous l'année prochaine. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise erreur de calcul, voulut la rassurer Basile.

Lily sourit difficilement. Basile ne cherchait pas plus loin, et c'était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus. À ses yeux, Lily avait simplement commis une erreur de calcul. Elle aurait voulu que toute l'école pense la même chose. Cela lui aurait épargné bien des nœuds au cerveau. Elle soupira.

\- Exactement. On aura la Coupe l'année prochaine. Oublions cette année, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde…

Ses amis se mirent à discuter de leurs projets de vacances, tandis que Lily regardait le terrain de Quidditch. Quelques joueurs y volaient encore.

Une année se terminait. L'année prochaine, elle aurait tout le loisir de reprendre possession du terrain de Quidditch, et de remporter la Coupe. L'année prochaine, il n'y aurait plus Jason Seek pour lui barrer la route.

L'année prochaine serait tellement plus simple…

….

Comme à chaque trajet, le Poudlard Express était bondé. Et pour la première fois, Lily n'appréciait pas cette foule, pas plus qu'elle n'était heureuse de se rendre à une réunion de capitaines. En début d'année, elle s'était rendue dans le compartiment des capitaines le sourire aux lèvres, décidée à tout chambouler chez les Gryffondor afin de leur faire gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, et persuadée qu'elle serait appréciée pour cela. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était mis à dos plusieurs élèves avec lesquels elle s'entendait jusqu'alors plutôt bien, et elle n'avait pas été capable de ramener la Coupe aux Gryffondor. Pire, dans tout le processus, elle avait perdu une amitié qu'elle avait cru inébranlable.

Non, définitivement, Lily n'avait aucune envie d'atteindre rapidement le compartiment des capitaines. C'est pour cela qu'elle laissait passer tous les élèves, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dépasser ceux qui traînaient derrière eux de lourdes malles, ou qu'elle tentait de décaler les animaux qui avaient retrouvé un semblant de liberté et qui obstruaient le passage. Lily voulait prendre tout son temps pour rejoindre Jason Seek, Tom Young et Sydney McWill.

Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, elle finit bien par y arriver. Déjà, les capitaines de Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle étaient installés, discutant. Son arrivée imposa le silence. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que Lily entendit le silence s'abattre sur le compartiment. Elle n'aimait pas se prendre pour le centre de l'attention, mais en l'occurrence, elle devait bien reconnaître que si plus personne ne pipait mot, c'était certainement du fait de sa présence dans le compartiment. Elle déglutit, et entra entièrement, refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle d'une petite voix, avant de s'installer aussi loin que possible de Jason.

\- Bonjour, Potter.

McWill fut le seul à lui répondre. Lily lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, tentant de faire abstraction de son malaise qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

\- Désolée du retard… Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le chemin.

Le regard entendu de Jason lui fit comprendre qu'il ne la croyait pas. Heureusement pour elle, McWill et Young ne relevèrent pas, et elle se concentra sur eux plutôt que sur son ancien ami – cette pensée, celle de mettre son amitié avec Jason au passé, lui provoqua un pincement au cœur qu'elle s'efforça de mettre de côté.

\- De quoi parliez-vous avant que je n'arrive ? demanda Lily en tentant de paraître enjouée.

Si elle sentit le regard de Jason sur son profil, elle ne le releva pas.

\- Je disais que l'année prochaine, ça va pas mal bouger dans nos équipes, expliqua McWill. Il y a plusieurs septième année dans nos équipes, et au niveau des nouveaux capitaines, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient les épaules pour remonter une équipe qui tienne la route…

\- Déjà que la tienne a eu du mal à atteindre le terrain en étant complète à chaque match…, ricana Jason avec un clin d'œil.

Le visage de Sidney McWill vira au rouge, mais il garda son calme quand il répliqua.

\- Tu peux rire, Seek, mais les histoires d'amour qui ne se terminent pas bien, c'est un peu ton champ d'action, non ?

\- Dans mon cas, il n'y a pas du tout d'histoire, rétorqua Jason. Et du côté des Serdaigle, tu remarqueras que la vie privée est toujours restée en dehors du terrain de Quidditch…

Lily et Tom Young échangèrent un regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur Jason Seek et Sidney McWill.

\- OK, je reconnais que Seek me bat sur ce terrain, souffla Sidney en redescendant en pression. Mon équipe avait définitivement trop de problèmes sentimentaux pour tenir la route. J'espère que mon successeur n'aura pas autant de problèmes…

\- En attendant, intervint Lily, vous pouvez encore critiquer ma décision de remonter toute l'équipe, mais celle qui n'aura pas de problème l'année prochaine, ce sera bien l'équipe de Gryffondor…

Cette réflexion eut le mérite d'attirer toute l'attention sur elle, et si quelques regards furent légèrement agacés, elle eut le plaisir de constater qu'un accord avec ce qu'elle disait était perceptible.

\- J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais Potter a raison, souffla Tom Young. Je vais devoir me débrouiller pour trouver un nouveau batteur et un nouvel attrapeur. Et vu les élèves présents aux sélections cette année, je ne suis pas certain de ceux avec qui je vais me retrouver.

\- Tu vas pouvoir reprendre toute ta cohésion d'équipe, dit simplement Jason, fataliste et haussant les épaules.

Tom Young se rembrunit.

\- Quelle joyeuse perspective !

Lily sourit. Elle, au moins, n'aurait pas ce problème l'année prochaine. Elle se renfonça dans son siège alors que les trois garçons discutaient des changements qui allaient être faits dans leurs équipes, l'année à venir. Pour Lily, les sélections de début d'année ne serviraient qu'à engager un nouveau poursuiveur. Elle était déçue que la dynamique entre les Trois Mousquetaires soit déjà brisée, mais elle ne pouvait pas demander à Sally Sloper de rater sa septième année uniquement pour rester dans l'équipe un an de plus. Lily espérait simplement que le nouveau joueur saurait s'adapter au jeu de Cleo et Juliet. Lily n'avait pas envie que ses deux poursuiveuses se retrouvent obligées de modifier tout leur jeu.

Cela dit, il y avait des changements qu'elle avait envie d'essayer, dans les tactiques de ses poursuiveuses. Elle allait travailler là-dessus cet été. Avec tous les matchs qu'elle devait voir avec sa mère, Lily était certaine de trouver de nouvelles idées d'entraînements.

\- Et alors, toi, tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine, McWill ?

Lily sursauta. Jason venait de terminer de parler, et demandait à présent à son homologue des Poufsouffle ce qu'il allait faire de son futur. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait raté le moment où Jason parlait de son propre avenir ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'allait même pas savoir où il avait décidé d'aller ?

\- J'ai une cousine américaine qui me propose d'aller visiter l'Amérique du Sud pour les six prochains mois, répondit Sidney McWill. Mes parents ne sont pas ravis, ils auraient préféré que je vienne travailler à la boutique, mais je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans la vente d'objets ménagers magiques dès maintenant, grimaça le garçon. Les six mois d'aventure m'attirent bien plus !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire dans le compartiment. Lily avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Sidney McWill derrière un comptoir, mais, en revanche, le voir parcourir des pays étrangers lui correspondait plus… en tout cas pour le moment.

\- C'est cool pour toi, Seek, reprit Sidney. J'espère que ça ira pour toi. On suivra avec intérêt ton évolution !

Jason rougit doucement, et Lily se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait effectivement raté le moment où Jason disait ce qu'il allait faire l'année prochaine. Elle aurait pu demander ce qu'il allait faire, évidemment, mais cela la mettait dans une situation délicate. Tout d'abord, elle n'était pas certaine que Jason lui réponde. Ensuite, il était clair que McWill et Young ne laisseraient pas passer cela. Ils comprendraient que Lily n'avait pas été attentive pendant un moment de la conversation, alors que Jason avait la parole. Enfin, ils se demanderaient certainement pourquoi elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait dans la vie de Jason. Ils auraient tôt fait de comprendre que si Lily ne savait pas où Jason allait jouer dès cet été, c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'auparavant.

En bref, Lily n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer. Alors, elle choisit le silence. De toute façon, ne ferait-elle pas mieux de se faire discrète, et tout sauf invasive en ce qui concernait la vie de Jason ? Ses cousins avaient raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer comme ça, même si elle n'avait pas pris conscience de ce jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sidney McWill choisit ce moment pour se lever.

\- Eh bien, en tout cas, j'ai été content de partager ces moments avec vous. Même avec toi, Potter ! Même si tu m'as particulièrement agacé avec cette histoire d'équipe remontée…

Il tendit une main à Lily, qui hésita un instant avant de s'en emparer et de la serrer. Sidney McWill lui sourit franchement, et légèrement désolé.

\- J'ai été borné. Mais je sais qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Tu es une bonne capitaine, et je plains celui ou celle qui me remplacera l'année prochaine et devra affronter les Gryffondor… Surtout si tu prends quelques cours cet été, et que tu arrives à mieux calculer les différences de points ! plaisanta-t-il.

Lily sourit amèrement. Elle ne savait pas si Sidney McWill pensait réellement qu'elle s'était trompée lors de son calcul de points, mais elle préférait laisser planer le doute.

McWill abandonna la main de Lily pour serrer celle de Tom Young, puis celle de Jason Seek, avant de laisser ce dernier faire ses propres adieux.

\- Continue comme ça, Young. Tu fais du bon boulot, dit Jason à son homologue de Serpentard.

Puis, il se tourna vers Lily. Cette dernière sentit ses yeux la brûler derrière ses verres. Elle battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes, avant de prendre la main de Jason. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, et le contact de son ancien ami la fit frémir. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se touchaient, se côtoyaient ainsi, et cela la blessait profondément de faire ce constat.

\- Potter… Bonne chance.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Jason mit fin à leur contact, laissant à Lily un arrière-goût d'inachevé. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, et elle ne sut quoi dire de plus. Alors, elle baissa la tête, tandis que les trois capitaines quittaient le compartiment. Et tout à coup, elle fut seule. Terriblement seule dans ce compartiment, et incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Elle avait l'impression qu'avec le départ de Jason, que ce soit de ce compartiment ou même de Poudlard, elle avait perdu une petite partie de son être. Une toute, toute petite partie, mais cela lui faisait drôlement mal.

Certainement parce que cette partie était celle de ses sentiments.

Elle resta longtemps seule dans le compartiment.

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard que ses cousins la trouvèrent. Sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans le compartiment, refermèrent la porte derrière eux, et firent descendre le store, afin que personne ne sache et ne voie qui était à l'intérieur.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda d'une petite voix Hugo.

Les épaules de la capitaine des Gryffondor s'affaissèrent. Louis et Hugo échangèrent un regard désolé, avant de s'installer sur les fauteuils. Lily, elle, resta debout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne fonctionne jamais entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor ? murmura-t-elle finalement.

Hugo se tourna vers Louis, qui haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi faisait allusion Lily.

\- Astrid, leur rappela simplement la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de comparer la relation de ton frère avec ton amitié avec Jason ? s'étonna Louis.

\- Non…

Lily se tut.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle finalement. Même si ça n'a rien de comparable. Mais la fin est la même. Elle est pourrie…

Si ses cousins ne dirent rien, Lily savait qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Forcément, cette fin d'histoire était nulle. Comment est-ce que son amitié avec Jason avait pu arriver à un tel point de désastre ?

Dix mois plus tôt, elle était pleine d'espoir concernant l'équipe de Gryffondor, concernant ses amitiés, concernant sa vie. Maintenant, elle avait perdu son plus proche ami, et elle se sentait vraiment vidée sans lui. L'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait pas remporté la Coupe, et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir bien fait, concernant son dernier match. Est-ce que Jason lui était reconnaissant de les avoir laissés gagner, ou bien est-ce qu'elle avait ruiné toute chance de voir renaître leur amitié ? Après tout, les Serdaigle auraient dû gagner le match contre les Gryffondor, donc Lily avait fait en sorte de rééquilibrer la balance. Mais était-ce pour autant qu'elle avait bien agi ?

Elle était totalement perdue. Grandir était vraiment une expérience détestable, et elle espérait qu'elle se terminerait bientôt.

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire une partie de bataille explosive, en attendant notre arrivée à Londres ? proposa Hugo. Cela te changera les idées…

Lily hésita un bref instant, avant de soupirer. Elle capitula, et s'installa en face de Hugo et à la gauche de Louis, qui sortit un jeu de cartes de ses poches.

\- Julia va venir manger à la maison, annonça-t-il en distribuant les cartes.

\- Tu l'as prévenue de l'étrangeté de tes sœurs ? plaisanta Hugo.

Louis grogna, et Lily sourit largement. En effet, Dominique et Victoire étaient des filles plutôt… intéressantes. Elles avaient une apparence parfaite, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème, si tant est que c'en était un, résidait dans leur comportement. Elles avaient toujours la tête dans les nuages, pensant à une vie meilleure, rêvassant, se comportant comme des pré-adolescentes, riant de tout et oubliant leurs responsabilités dès que l'occasion se présentait. Cela faisait rire la plupart des personnes, mais Louis reconnaissait souvent qu'il aurait préféré que ses sœurs soient un peu plus terre à terre.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas avertie de se méfier de mes sœurs. J'ai déjà eu assez à faire avec ma mère… J'ai dû la prévenir que ma mère lui dirait certainement que je mettais des dizaines de lotions sur mon visage tous les jours.

\- Ce qui est la stricte vérité, lui rappela Hugo.

\- Et qu'elle n'a absolument pas besoin de savoir, répliqua Louis. J'ose espérer qu'elle continuera de me croire, et qu'elle ne se moquera pas de moi après cette visite dans ma famille… Ah !

Les cartes venaient juste d'exploser, faisant sursauter Louis, qui posa une main sur le cœur. Lily ramassa les cartes, les mélangea et les redistribua.

\- Tu lui as dit, à Julia, que tu étais légèrement sensible, ou ça non plus, tu ne comptes pas lui en parler immédiatement ? ricana la jeune fille.

Hugo éclata de rire, tandis que Louis se renfrognait.

\- Allez, pour une fois, j'arrête de me moquer de Louis, et je vous donne une bonne raison de vous moquer de moi, reprit Lily une fois qu'elle eut fini de distribuer les cartes.

Elle garda cependant le silence.

Elle venait juste de prendre sa décision, suite à ce que venait de dire Louis. Elle n'était pas certaine de faire le bon choix, mais le flou dans lequel elle se trouvait la poussait à prendre cette décision rapidement. Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je vais demander à mes parents de rencontrer Basile, marmonna-t-elle rapidement.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, ne souhaitant pas recevoir de plein fouet les regards de reproche de ses cousins. Cependant, alors qu'ils auraient pu s'en prendre verbalement à elle, aucun mot ne parvint aux oreilles de Lily, la surprenant encore plus. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Si tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire…, lui dit simplement Hugo.

\- Tu réalises toutefois que cela risque de marquer le pas ? Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière, fit remarquer Louis.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle en avait conscience. Présenter Basile à ses parents signifiait qu'elle choisissait Basile. Ce qui était le cas depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, évidemment. Mais à présent qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle avait eu le choix avec Jason, elle comprenait qu'en officialisant auprès de ses parents sa relation avec Basile, elle tournait définitivement la page. Et peut-être que cette décision était prématurée, peut-être qu'elle faisait une énorme erreur, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois, mais elle avait la sensation qu'en agissant ainsi, elle arrachait un pansement d'un coup sec. Cela faisait mal sur l'instant, mais c'était bref, et la douleur refluait plus rapidement, au contraire de ces fois où l'on tentait de diminuer la blessure en retirant lentement ce qui protégeait la plaie – au final, on avait bien plus mal avec la seconde solution.

\- Pas de retour en arrière, je sais bien, soupira Lily. Mais on ne peut pas vivre toujours dans le passé, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'on répète à James depuis des années… Il est peut-être temps qu'on applique nos conseils à nous-mêmes, plutôt que de les laisser s'évaporer dans les airs…

Sentencieusement, ses cousins hochèrent la tête.

Lily n'était pas prête à faire le deuil de son amitié avec Jason, mais était-on un jour prêt pour un deuil ? Elle en doutait sincèrement. Alors, autant bousculer un peu les choses. De toute manière, elle aurait à présent moins de raison de croiser l'ancien capitaine des Serdaigle.

Oui, tout était pour le mieux.

Du moins devait-elle s'en convaincre.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Je suis impardonnable, bla, bla, bla. J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai été submergée ces derniers week-ends, mais la réponse est toute autre. En fait, j'ai profité de mes week-ends, littéralement. Et je n'avais pas le temps de passer par ici, désolée ^^' Breeeeeef, voici le chapitre !_

 _Et je ne sais même plus ce que je devais vous dire, du coup, je vais me taire..._

 _RàR Anonymes !_

 ** _titietrominet_** _, oui, il était temps que Lily agisse normalement, nous sommes d'accord ! Pour la Coupe l'année prochaine, on verra bien si Lily l'aura ou pas ;) Merci pour la review, en tout cas._

 ** _Lu_** _, bon, alors, si tu adores me lire, c'est super, et je suis très contente de l'apprendre :) ! Merci pour ton soutien !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, en tout cas :). **DelfineNotPadfoot** a relu ce chapitre avec un temps de retard (cela dit, il n'y avait que 5 fautes, et encore, pas que de "vraies" fautes, donc bon...)_

 _Sinon, je suis persuadée que j'avais un truc à vous dire. Mais j'ai oublié. J'ai eu un week-end assez étrange, je suis pas trop dans mon assiette habituelle, on va dire, je suis complètement désaxée ! Bref. Rien de grave, encore heureux (je ne serais pas là sinon ;) !)_

 _Sur ceeeeeee, je vous abandonne ; normalement, vous devriez avoir un chapitre dimanche prochain. Alors, on se voit dimanche prochain. Bonne semaine à tous !_


	27. Un été qui s'annonce paisible

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Un été qui s'annonce paisible…**

Albus regarda tour à tour ses parents, puis sa petite sœur. Finalement, il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- Vous n'allez pas accepter, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, une fois son calme retrouvé.

Aussitôt, il s'attira les foudres de sa petite sœur. Mais, honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Il avait plus important à gérer, lui semblait-il. Il devait faire en sorte que ce que venait de proposer Lily ne soit pas accepté par ses parents.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que nous n'accepterions pas ? s'étonna Harry Potter en regardant son deuxième enfant avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

Albus souffla pesamment, et désigna Lily de la tête aux pieds, dans un large signe de main.

\- C'est votre fille ! s'exclama Albus. Vous n'avez pas envie de rencontrer son petit ami !

Ginny Potter soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec son mari. Albus avait toujours eu une légère tendance à l'exagération, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, c'était pire.

\- Justement, si, fit remarquer Harry. Nous préférons autant connaître les personnes avec qui vous sortez…

\- Merci, papa, lui dit Lily avec un sourire éblouissant.

L'Auror le plus connu de sa génération sourit gentiment à sa fille, avant de poser son regard sur Albus.

\- Al… Si Lily veut que Basile vienne manger ici, nous n'allons pas lui refuser cela. Après tout, nous avons aussi le droit de le connaître.

\- Mais il n'en vaut pas la peine…, bougonna Albus.

Ginny se leva brusquement, et alla asséner une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son fils.

\- Aïe !

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir enseigné l'irrespect, gronda sa mère. Tu deviens ridicule, avec Basile. Cela fait des semaines, des mois qu'on t'entend t'en plaindre. Est-ce que dans cette maison, quelqu'un a jamais émis le moindre jugement concernant ta relation houleuse avec Faith Gomenez ? Non. Alors, sois agréable, et accepte que Lily puisse avoir un petit ami. Et, plus ! Accepte qu'il vienne manger à la maison.

\- De toute façon, renchérit Harry, tu n'habites même plus ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tu donnerais encore ton avis quant aux invités ? plaisanta-t-il.

Albus grommela quelques paroles indistinctes, tandis que Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez ses parents, à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir qu'Albus avait déménagé. Comme elle n'avait plus pris des nouvelles de ses frères depuis quelque temps, étant donné qu'elle avait peur qu'ils ne devinent pour sa dispute avec Jason, elle n'était pas au courant des dernières péripéties les concernant. Ainsi, Albus avait quitté le domicile familial tandis que James était parti pour les trois premières semaines de juillet chez des amis à l'étranger. Lily aurait voulu que ses deux frères soient présents lorsqu'elle inviterait Basile à manger chez les Potter, mais comme son petit ami partait lui aussi en vacances, elle avait préféré faire cela sans James. Et donc, Basile devait à présent venir chez les Potter d'ici quelques jours, pour le plus grand malheur d'Albus.

Lily, elle, était plutôt contente. Ses parents avaient accepté d'emblée et même son père, qui avait voulu éviter le sujet autant que possible lors des vacances de Noël, était plus à même d'en discuter à présent. Le seul point noir au tableau était l'absence de James. Elle aurait voulu faire cela en présence de toute sa famille, afin d'éclipser la possible humeur morose de son grand frère. Elle ne voulait pas que Basile ait des raisons de critiquer le moral de James. Elle gardait un souvenir plutôt amer de la dernière fois, qui avait mené à sa première dispute de l'année avec Jason Seek.

Mais cette fois, tout irait bien, en principe. Basile n'aurait pas de raisons de se disputer avec qui que ce soit, et Lily non plus. Son frère, même s'il faisait la tête, la respectait assez pour ne pas déclencher une dispute ridicule en plein repas – et, de toute façon, elle doutait sincèrement que leurs parents le laissent faire. Depuis le temps, ils savaient désamorcer les coups de folie d'Albus.

\- De toute façon, Al, je doute réellement que tu puisses émettre le moindre jugement concernant la relation de Lily, dit justement Ginny. Comment va Faith, depuis le temps ?

Lily porta son regard sur son grand frère. Il était vrai que cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Albus parler de la magnifique et parfaite Faith Gomenez. Son frère plongea le nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille, et bougonna quelques paroles indistinctes. Il y avait Strangulot sous le rocher, de toute évidence… et cela confortait Lily dans son idée que le repas se passerait bien. Si Albus était actuellement en position de faiblesse quant à sa relation avec Faith, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il cherche à critiquer Basile lorsqu'il viendrait manger chez les Potter. Et au pire des cas, Lily l'enfermerait dans un placard. Ça aurait le mérite de le calmer.

Lily n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'aucun événement majeur ne vienne bouleverser la journée.

…

\- Bonjour, Mrs Potter.

Lily inspira profondément. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à présent. Basile n'était pas arrivé en se désartibulant – étant donné qu'il avait eu son permis de transplanage de peu, tout comme Lily, rien n'était moins sûr – et il était de bonne humeur. Non pas que Lily l'ait déjà vu de mauvaise humeur, mais après tout, on ne pouvait jamais rien prédire – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait abandonné la Divination, cette matière qui, à son sens, ne présentait aucun intérêt.

Ginny tendit une main formelle à Basile, qui s'en saisit sans hésiter. Lily remercia intérieurement sa mère de ne pas le prendre immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle craignait que Basile, si la famille Potter se montrait tout de suite accueillante, ne souhaite plus partir et éternise son séjour ici. Or, depuis ce matin, Lily était mal à l'aise avec la venue de Basile, sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre ce sentiment entièrement sur le stress de cette rencontre. Lily devait se détendre. Tout se passait très bien.

\- Alors, Basile, Gryffondor aussi ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de la défaite au Quidditch…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maman…

\- Quoi ? À notre époque, nous aurions pleuré pour une défaite basée sur de mauvais calculs…

Lily rougit et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. Depuis qu'elle avait expliqué avoir commis une petite erreur de calcul lors de la finale de Quidditch, ses parents se moquaient facilement d'elle et de ce dérapage. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'arrivait pas souvent à Lily d'agir de façon aussi étrange, alors, pour une fois qu'elle le faisait, toute sa famille en profitait pour se moquer. Même ses grands-parents avaient ri de cela, c'était dire à quel point Lily regrettait presque cette défaite. Presque, parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle la devait à Jason. Elle devait lui offrir ça.

\- Je vous rassure, nous étions tous déçus… Mais ce n'est pas grave, la victoire sera pour l'année prochaine ! rit Basile en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lily, et en la serrant contre lui.

Lily grimaça. Le bras autour des épaules… Elle se reprit lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard songeur que posait sa mère sur elle. Évidemment. Ginny Potter notait toujours ce type de détails, et constater que sa fille se laissait prendre par les épaules alors qu'elle ne supportait pas cela en règle générale était un fait qui était plus que surprenant. Tout à coup, Lily se sentit mal. Cela dit, Ginny ne sauta pas sur l'occasion pour faire une quelconque remarque. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Basile, et lui sourit, avenante.

\- Lily ne nous a pas dit… Que veux-tu faire après Poudlard ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre. À vrai dire, elle avait légèrement tendance à oublier ce que Basile voulait faire, dès lors qu'il lui en avait parlé.

\- J'aimerais bien travailler en collaboration avec Ste Mangouste, gérer le côté administratif de l'hôpital, expliqua Basile.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vraiment une mauvaise mémoire. Elle ne se rappelait pas du tout de cela.

\- Mais peut-être que je pourrais commencer dans un département du Ministère, avant d'avoir un poste aussi spécifique, ajouta Basile. Mais j'aimerais travailler dans l'administratif.

Il se tourna alors vers Lily, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous ait une idée de ce qu'il souhaite faire.

Lily rit nerveusement, avant de regarder sa mère.

Ses parents n'étaient absolument pas insistants à ce sujet. Ils savaient que Lily avait beaucoup de mal à penser à ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, et que cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose qu'on la pousse à choisir une carrière, juste parce que la pression de son entourage l'exigeait. Elle avait toujours pris de bonnes décisions, dans sa vie, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait de même pour sa future carrière. Cela la perturbait, évidemment, d'être une des rares élèves de son âge à ne pas savoir quoi faire à sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais en même temps, certaines personnes mettaient plus de temps à se décider que d'autres. Peut-être qu'elle partirait un an à l'étranger, après ses études, pour se faire une idée de ce à quoi elle voulait que ressemble son futur ? En somme, Lily trouvait qu'elle avait le temps.

Malheureusement, elle voyait bien que Basile n'avait pas la même idée qu'elle en tête, et qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle se décide. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Basile appréciait que les choses soient définies. Seulement, actuellement, Lily était incapable de lui donner un élément de réponse à son futur.

Lily réalisa alors que Basile la regardait toujours avec insistance, comme espérant qu'elle se décide soudainement à lui avouer ce qu'elle comptait faire de son avenir. Sauf qu'en réalité, elle n'était pas plus avancée que la semaine précédente, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé la question. Elle inspira profondément, et sourit, galvanisée par le regard encourageant de sa mère.

\- J'ai encore le temps pour me décider, dit-elle à Basile. On verra bien ce que je déciderai de faire dans les prochains mois.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Ginny, empêchant Basile de reprendre la parole. Je vais terminer le repas… Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans le jardin en attendant ? Albus ne devrait plus tarder, vous pourriez l'accueillir après avoir ramassé quelques fruits, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Très bonne idée, maman ! dit Lily. Tu vas voir, notre jardin est immense !

Lily prit Basile par la main, se dégageant agilement de son bras autour de ses épaules, et le poussa devant elle. Elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise, aujourd'hui, pour le traîner derrière elle. Elle n'était pas certaine de supporter longtemps sa présence dans son dos. Elle avait toujours du mal à accepter que son petit ami soit derrière elle, mais aujourd'hui, c'était pire que tout. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Lily ne se comprenait plus.

\- On ne va pas voir ton père, d'abord ? s'étonna Basile alors que Lily les faisait sortir.

Lily haussa les épaules, avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Il est en train de travailler sur un dossier complexe, il a demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas tout de suite. On ira le voir après qu'Albus soit arrivé. Allez, viens voir notre jardin !

Basile éclata de rire.

\- Il y a tant d'arbres à fruits que cela dans ce jardin, que tu souhaites absolument que je le voie ?

Lily eut une petite moue désolée. Elle était prise sur le fait. Les nombreux fruits présents dans le jardin avaient toujours été la raison pour laquelle elle adorait revenir chez elle. De plus, tous ces fruits avaient permis à ses parents de lui préparer des dizaines de desserts fruités qu'elle adorait, et qui étaient ancrés dans ses plus beaux souvenirs.

\- Disons que ces arbres ont beaucoup joué en faveur de ma préférence pour les fruits, plutôt que le chocolat, reconnut Lily avec un petit sourire en coin.

Basile sourit.

\- Très bien. Allons donc les voir.

Lily l'entraîna donc dans le jardin des Potter, le faisant rire à de nombreuses reprises en lui racontant les différentes fois où elle avait pu se cacher dans un arbre fruitier pour échapper à ses frères ou ses parents. Ils étaient dans le jardin depuis trente minutes quand ils entendirent un « crac » caractéristique. Se retournant, une grande silhouette dégingandée leur fit face. Albus venait d'arriver. Lily leva les bras vers son frère, qui lui répondit de la même manière, et les rejoignit à grandes enjambées, l'air morose.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien…, remarqua immédiatement Lily. Dure journée ?

\- Dure soirée, grommela Albus.

Lily remarqua en effet que son frère n'avait pas eu le temps de se raser, et que les cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux étaient très marqués, preuve qu'il avait un peu trop fait la fête la veille au soir. Elle grimaça. Albus n'était pas dans son meilleur jour, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour la présentation de Basile. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer un regard d'avertissement à son frère, ni même de l'excuser auprès de Basile. Ce dernier tendait déjà la main vers le frère de Lily.

\- Salut, Albus. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi…

\- Ouais, ouais, pas de problème Jason, je me souviens de toi.

La main de Basile retomba dans le vide. Lily fusilla du regard son frère.

Sérieusement ? Il lui faisait ce coup-ci, aujourd'hui ? Il se trompait de prénom ? Tout ça parce qu'il était encore trop fatigué de sa soirée ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna soudainement Albus, remarquant la colère de sa sœur et l'air confus de Basile.

\- Basile, gronda Lily.

\- Hein ? répliqua Albus, de plus en plus perdu.

\- Il s'appelle Basile.

Albus regarda tour à tour sa sœur, puis son petit ami, mettant du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Et puis, au grand dam de Lily, plutôt que de s'excuser platement, il préféra éclater de rire.

\- Ah ouais, désolé ! C'est juste qu'hier, j'étais avec Roxanne et Fred, tu sais, nos cousins qui ont une boutique de Quidditch ? Bref, on a discuté Quidditch, et ça m'a rappelé Jay le Vif, et du coup, j'ai…

Il se tut sous le regard noir de sa sœur, et se frotta la nuque, soudainement confus.

\- Basile, dit Lily d'un ton presque calme, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas voir mon père ? Il est à l'étage. Son bureau est derrière la porte noire…

\- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Basile.

\- Certaine. Il faut que j'aie une petite discussion avec mon frère, qui arrive aux repas de famille dans des états pas bien recommandables… Amène simplement cela à ma mère.

Lily lui donna un panier rempli de fruits, avant de lui désigner la maison d'un signe de tête.

Basile hésita encore une petite seconde, avant de comprendre rapidement qu'il n'avait pas du tout sa place dans cette dispute entre frère et sœur. Lily paraissait réellement énervée, et même Albus semblait désolé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans être totalement certain qu'il avait raison de ne pas s'imposer, Basile choisit toutefois de s'éloigner. Il aurait le temps de discuter avec Albus plus tard, et il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de rester auprès du frère de sa petite amie alors qu'ils allaient avoir une dispute fraternelle. Il choisit donc le repli stratégique, espérant que le frère et la sœur seraient de bonne humeur au moment du repas.

Basile retourna donc dans la maison des Potter. Avant d'y entrer, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Lily et Albus. La jeune fille avait saisi l'oreille de son frère, qui semblait habitué au traitement. Albus affichait en effet un air blasé et douloureux. Basile secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ça. Il était fils unique, et si parfois, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, ils se comportaient presque comme des frères, ce n'était pas tout à fait le même genre de relation.

\- Oh, Basile, tu es de retour ?

Il hocha la tête, et donna son panier à Ginny.

\- Albus est arrivé, et apparemment, Lily devait lui rappeler quelques principes de base…

Ginny fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire largement.

\- Ils vont se disputer, pas vrai ?

Basile hocha la tête, dépité.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Albus et Lily se disputent tout le temps. Et encore, quand James est là, c'est parfois pire ! Même si, généralement, il est plutôt le médiateur entre les deux… Enfin, pour avoir été dans une famille de sept enfants, je me dois de te rassurer. Rien n'est plus sain que des frères et sœurs se disputant de temps à autre.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil pour ponctuer ses propos, tandis que Basile souriait, convaincu qu'en partie.

\- Euh… Lily m'a dit d'aller voir votre mari, en attendant. C'est à l'étage, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! La porte noire, tu la reconnaîtras sans peine. Je termine le repas. Dis à Harry que nous allons bientôt manger, et qu'il est temps qu'il abandonne enfin son dossier…

Basile promit qu'il ferait cela, et se dirigea vers l'escalier, les grimpant rapidement. Un fléreur arriva soudainement devant lui. C'était celui de Lily. Il se souvenait de l'animal, quand il traînait dans la salle commune. Il se pencha pour caresser l'animal, mais comme toujours, celui-ci lui cracha dessus.

\- Tu m'apprécies toujours autant, toi…, grommela Basile.

Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, le fléreur de Lily lui en voulait pour il ne savait quelle raison. En tous les cas, il n'avait jamais pu caresser l'animal, même lorsque Lily le calmait et était à côté d'eux. Basile et l'animal étaient juste incapables de s'entendre. Abandonnant sa tentative de domestiquer l'animal, et sachant que Sean avait le même problème que lui avec le fléreur, Basile le contourna largement, de crainte de recevoir un coup de griffe, avant d'aller vers la porte noire du couloir où il était arrivé. Il y frappa trois brefs coups.

Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent, sans qu'il n'arrive à les distinguer. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse réellement se poser plus de questions sur le sujet, un léger « Entrez » lui donna la possibilité de baisser la poignée. Sans plus attendre, il poussa la porte.

Harry Potter était installé derrière son bureau, dans un grand fauteuil. Il paraissait songeur, et Basile se demanda s'il n'avait pas interrompu de profondes réflexions de l'Auror le plus connu de sa génération. Cela dit, au même moment où il avait cette pensée, il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Il voyait Harry Potter pour de vrai. Plus, il était dans la même pièce que lui, et non pas suite à un événement quelconque. Il était là en tant qu'invité, dans la maison des Potter. Et tout à coup, Basile paniqua un peu. Il entra timidement dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry Potter levait les yeux et lui souriait doucement, les yeux toutefois voilés d'une chape d'inquiétude.

\- Basile, je suppose ?

Incapable de parler, Basile hocha simplement la tête. Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce.

\- Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

Basile se dirigea vers un premier fauteuil, mais Harry Potter l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Pas celui-ci, lui déconseilla-t-il en grimaçant. Albus et James ont fait je ne sais quelles expériences étranges, quand ils étaient enfants, et le siège est totalement bancal et irrécupérable, j'en ai peur. Un peu comme mes deux fils, soupira-t-il, un sourire teinté d'amusement étirant ses lèvres.

Basile trouva ce sourire très contagieux, et sourit aussi, la bouche toujours trop sèche pour émettre la moindre parole. Il se dirigea vers l'autre fauteuil disponible, et apparemment en bon état, et s'y installa.

\- Alors, Lily t'a emmené dans le jardin ? Elle adore cet endroit. C'est là qu'elle a appris à voler, et à manger tous les fruits de la création, rit Harry.

Basile comprit immédiatement l'attachement qu'Harry portait à sa fille. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans la posture de son corps, et dans la douceur de sa voix. Il se détendit immédiatement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle adorait cela, oui.

Basile se tut, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir invité, reprit-il. C'est vraiment une chance d'être là. Enfin, je veux dire… En sortant avec Lily, j'ai la chance d'être là… Enfin, de vous rencontrer… En tant que personne, je veux dire. Elle me permet de rencontrer des célébrités… Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se corrigea Basile, rougissant à vue d'œil alors que les sourcils d'Harry Potter grimpaient de plus en plus haut sur son front. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. En tant que père de Lily.

Basile se tut, rouge à n'en plus finir. C'était le pire moment pour que resurgisse sa maladresse. Il espérait que Lily ne serait jamais au courant de cela. Ou, en tout cas, le plus tardivement possible.

Harry Potter, toutefois, ne semblait pas vexé. Très surpris, c'était certain, mais pas vexé, au grand soulagement de Basile, qui tenta de retrouver son calme. Au même instant, une porte claqua en bas, et la voix de Ginny se fit entendre.

\- À table !

Harry et Basile se levèrent en même temps, et descendirent sans un mot dans la cuisine, Basile réellement mal à l'aise sans personne d'autre que le Survivant en sa compagnie. Vivement qu'il retrouve Lily.

\- Mais, Albus, on ne peut pas laisser toutes les fenêtres ouvertes ! protestait Lily quand Harry et Basile arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, cela aérerait la maison !

\- Mais parce que c'est stupide ! soupira Lily.

\- Ils sont encore en train de se disputer ? s'étonna Harry. Cela ne dure pas aussi longtemps, d'habitude…

Basile, gêné, n'était pas capable de savoir où se mettre. Lily ne faisait pas attention à lui, et il n'osait pas intervenir dans la discussion entre le frère et la sœur.

\- Non, c'est trois fois rien, seulement Albus qui ne voulait pas fermer la porte de la maison et qui voulait ouvrir toutes les fenêtres. Lily essaie de lui démontrer l'inintérêt de l'opération, mais comme ils sont tous les deux têtus, nous n'allons jamais voir la fin de cette dispute…, soupira Ginny. Basile, je t'en prie, installe-toi. Si nous devons attendre la fin de leur discussion, nous n'allons jamais manger.

Basile sourit, et s'installa sur la chaise que lui désignait Ginny, et prit le premier plat qu'elle lui tendait. Peu de temps après, la mère de famille réussit à stopper la dispute entre ses deux enfants, et le repas put commencer, dans le calme et la convivialité, au plus grand bonheur de Basile, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle agitation.

Et pour la plus grande peine de Lily, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de l'intégration de Basile auprès de ses parents.

Ses parents lui parlaient bien, la conversation suivait son cours sans accroc. Même Albus faisait quelques efforts, même si Lily voyait bien qu'il se forçait. Elle n'avait pas su déterminer si son frère avait réellement fait une erreur d'inattention, ou s'il avait fait exprès de se tromper de prénom, mais elle l'avait suffisamment disputé pour être certaine qu'il ne ferait plus de telles gaffes au cours du repas. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que celui-ci avançait, elle se prenait à espérer que, justement, Albus ferait des erreurs. Ce serait un soulagement pour Lily, qui peut-être comprendrait enfin pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal.

En fait, cela fut bien plus tard dans la journée que Lily réalisa ce qui la dérangeait.

Basile était parti depuis plusieurs heures, tout comme Albus. Elle et ses parents étaient dans le salon, discutant du programme des prochains jours – Harry devait s'absenter pour quelques jours, tandis que Lily et Ginny partaient la semaine suivante pour aller voir des matchs de qualification – quand les parents de Lily lancèrent le sujet de Basile.

\- Il était très sympathique, dit Ginny avec un doux sourire.

\- Un peu maladroit… Il m'a rappelé Ron, avoua Harry en riant.

Lily émit un faible sourire, cachant sa gêne derrière ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle était contente que ses parents apprécient son petit ami.

Mais elle n'était pas contente que ce petit ami soit Basile.

Voilà ce qui la préoccupait depuis ce matin.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis une très grosse erreur en amenant Basile chez ses parents. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus envie que Basile fasse partie de sa vie…

…

Lily devait garder son calme. Tout allait très bien se passer. Tout irait très bien. Elle n'avait pas de raison de s'angoisser.

Alors, pourquoi, par Merlin, ne parvenait-elle pas à retrouver un semblant de calme ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait prévu de rompre avec Basile, mais qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment lui annoncer cela.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle allait retrouver Basile, et qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'elle pouvait l'inviter à nouveau à la maison, dès qu'elle le souhaitait, Lily avait sérieusement songé à leur dire qu'elle comptait rompre avec lui. Mais elle s'était retenue, même si des conseils de la part de ses parents auraient pu lui être utiles. Mais non. Lily devait faire cela toute seule, étant donné qu'elle avait compris toute seule qu'elle devait mettre fin à sa relation avec le garçon.

Bien évidemment, cette décision n'était pas venue de nulle part. Après le repas de Basile à la maison, la jeune fille avait pris le temps de réfléchir longuement à sa relation avec Basile. Elle avait repris toute son histoire avec Basile, avant même qu'ils ne sortent officiellement ensemble, et elle avait analysé toutes les données récoltées. Elle avait grimacé plus d'une fois. Sa relation avec Basile était bancale, et le fait qu'elle soit incapable de se projeter à plus de trois jours avec lui aurait dû lui mettre le Doxy à l'oreille. Lily n'était tout simplement pas faite pour sortir avec Basile. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. C'était difficile à accepter à présent, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait le bon choix en rompant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Elle avait quinze minutes avant que Basile n'arrive.

Elle avait songé à en parler avec Matt et Meredith, mais elle avait trouvé cela lâche de prévenir d'autres personnes que Basile avant sa rupture. C'était petit, comme méthode, et c'était comme si elle recherchait une consolation, alors qu'elle n'était pas celle qui allait souffrir le plus de cette rupture, selon toute vraisemblance.

Il fallait qu'elle travaille un peu son texte, concernant cette rupture. Elle n'avait plus que dix minutes…

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait dire, parce qu'elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise, Basile en serait meurtri, et c'était ce qui angoissait le plus Lily. À vrai dire, elle se demandait même si elle allait avoir le courage de rompre. Par moments, elle se disait qu'elle allait abandonner au dernier moment, préférant repousser l'instant fatidique à un autre jour. Peut-être après l'été.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ni à elle, ni à Basile. Ce ne serait juste pour aucun des deux, et elle ne voulait pas passer l'été en lui mentant et en s'enfermant dans une relation qui lui pesait.

Elle devait avoir le courage de le faire.

Par Merlin, elle avait été capable de tenir tête à des capitaines qui, clairement, étaient prêts à tout pour que l'école entière lui en veuille. Et ils avaient même réussi ! Pourtant, Lily avait gardé la tête haute, et avait agi selon ce qu'elle estimait le plus juste. Aujourd'hui, elle estimait qu'il était juste qu'elle rompe avec Basile.

Elle craignait cependant qu'il ne tombe de haut. La veille encore, dans les lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés, Lily avait beau être sèche et concise dans ses écrits, Basile était bien plus prolixe, comme ne comprenant pas le silence de Lily. C'était bien la preuve que la subtilité n'était pas l'affaire de tout le monde…

Lily réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Basile quand le bruit caractéristique d'une personne transplanant se fit entendre. Lily sursauta, absolument pas prête. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus le temps. Basile était devant elle. Elle sourit donc, gênée, et présenta sa joue à Basile, qui l'embrassa rapidement, sans même paraître surpris de l'embarras de Lily, ou de son geste.

\- On va s'asseoir ? proposa-t-il immédiatement.

Lily hocha la tête, soulagée qu'il soit celui proposant de s'installer sur un banc. Elle n'aurait pas pu cacher son envie d'en finir, si elle avait été celle faisant cette proposition. À tous les coups, Basile aurait compris qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen comme d'un autre de lui annoncer une nouvelle désagréable. Lily était bien trop nerveuse pour qu'il interprète d'une autre façon son mal-être.

Malheureusement pour elle – ou heureusement pour sa lâcheté, elle n'en était pas bien sûre, tout à coup – Basile ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler immédiatement.

\- Eh, je sais qu'on avait dit que tu ne viendrais manger chez mes parents qu'au mois d'août, mais ma mère propose que tu viennes la semaine prochaine, si tu peux…

Lily croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. C'était le moment de le dire, pas vrai ?

\- Je sais que tu devais aller avec ta mère voir des matchs, mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais retarder d'un jour ton départ, pour venir manger chez moi ?

\- Non, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Basile la fixa un moment, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Lily, en lui jetant un regard en coin, n'était pas certaine qu'il soit vexé ou en colère, ou simplement surpris.

\- Bon… Je pensais que tu pourrais décaler ton voyage, mais je comprends. On garde donc la date d'août.

Lily inspira profondément.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle, mais plus fortement cette fois.

Basile fronça les sourcils, apparemment perdu dans ce que Lily lui disait.

\- Non ?

\- Je ne viendrai pas manger chez toi, Basile, dit-elle rapidement.

Basile ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais… mes parents veulent te rencontrer ! Ils veulent rencontrer ma petite amie…

Lily soupira, et ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant un courage dans l'obscurité temporaire. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se sentit plus prête à discuter avec Basile, et à mettre clairement les choses au clair.

\- Je sais, Basile. Sauf que je n'ai plus envie d'être ta petite amie.

Elle grimaça à peine eut-elle dit cela. Elle aurait voulu faire cette annonce de façon plus calme, et plus posée, mais les mots lui avaient échappé. Forcément, Basile parut abasourdi.

\- Pardon ? se reprit-il soudainement, et énervé.

\- Je… Désolée, Basile, souffla Lily. C'est juste que je ne vois pas où ça nous mène, cette histoire. Je n'arrive pas à me projeter avec toi, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réussi, et je me dis qu'il vaut mieux arrêter maintenant cette histoire. Voilà. Je n'arrive pas à voir un futur avec toi, actuellement, donc je ne crois pas qu'il faille continuer tout ça.

Lily cligna précipitamment des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas faire du mal aux autres, et elle en faisait à Basile, en ce moment, en rompant avec lui. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

Mais elle se ferait du mal, en restant avec lui, et elle devait bien songer à elle aussi.

Basile hocha finalement la tête, l'air amer.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une seule question ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, affirma précipitamment Lily.

Il mit du temps à formuler sa requête, poussant Lily à croire qu'il n'avait en réalité rien à lui demander, et qu'il cherchait simplement à gagner du temps en sa compagnie. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien. Il avait réellement une question pour elle.

\- Peux-tu m'assurer que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Jason Seek ?

Lily manqua éclater de rire. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé en prenant cette décision, c'était bien Jason Seek. Forcément, elle devait reconnaître que maintenant que Basile en parlait, Jason revenait dans son esprit. Mais ces derniers jours, lorsque Lily avait réfléchi à sa relation avec Basile, il n'y avait eu que son petit ami – ou, plutôt, son ex petit ami – dans ses pensées. Aucune interférence avec d'autres garçons n'était intervenue.

\- Je te promets que Jason Seek n'a rien à voir avec ma décision, souffla Lily. Il n'est mêlé d'aucune façon. C'est juste moi. J'ai décidé que cela valait mieux, à l'heure actuelle, que nous ne soyons plus ensemble. Je suis désolée, Basile.

Elle se leva rapidement. Il tendit une main vers elle, mais Lily ne la saisit pas, la laissant retomber mollement sur la cuisse du garçon.

\- Vraiment désolée, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant en grimaçant.

Même si elle n'était pas totalement sincère en lui disant cela. Elle était désolée de le blesser. Mais en aucun cas elle n'était désolée de se soulager de ce poids.

En fait, elle était vraiment contente d'aborder cet été en étant célibataire. Cela la soulageait grandement, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Aaaah, un chapitre qui vient en "avance", mais c'est incroyable ! Vous n'en revenez pas, j'en suis certaine._

 _Ou en fait, vous vous en fichez totalement, à voir. Mais du coup, au lieu de me laisser dire n'importe quoi, je vais peut-être me pencher sur ma note d'auteur, et la rédiger correctement, pour une fois (la blaaaaague, comme si j'en étais capable, ah ah) Ce n'est vraiment pas gagné, parce que j'ai dormi moins de... 5h. Bref._

 _Bon. Avouez que ce chapitre, vous l'attendiez... Je suis quasiment certaine que depuis que Lily et Basile sont ensemble, vous espérez lire la rupture, ah ah ! Eh bien, la voici, la voilà. Bon, OK, Basile est venu chez les Potter MAIS Lily a compris durant cette rencontre que ses parents et Basile n'avaient rien à faire dans la même pièce. En somme, c'est génial. Pour nous, évidemment. On devrait tout de même avoir un petit peu de compassion pour Basile, parce qu'il vient de se faire larguer. Ce n'est pas non plus une partie de plaisir, en général ^^_

 _Allez, un peu de sérieux. Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, qui me font très plaisir. Et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections. Et du coup, vous avez un chapitre sans faute, donc c'est génial :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et je vais me coucher, parce que je n'en peux juste plus... A très vite !_


	28. Ou pas si tranquille que ça

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

… **Ou pas si tranquille que cela.**

Cela faisait deux jours que Lily avait rompu avec Basile, et, pour le moment, elle avait gardé l'information pour elle. Elle ne doutait pas que Basile en ait déjà parlé à des amis, mais de son côté, elle voulait savourer cette nouvelle liberté seule. Non pas que sa relation avec Basile l'ait enfermée dans un quelconque carcan. Simplement, elle se sentait très bien toute seule, et elle voulait profiter de cette nouvelle étape dans sa vie sans personne pour la partager avec elle.

En plus, elle était persuadée que la plupart de ses amis, ou connaissances, ou membres de sa famille, chercheraient à la consoler, alors qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout le besoin d'être consolée.

Enfin, presque pas. Elle devait reconnaître qu'une petite partie de son être était mal. Non pas du fait de la rupture même, sinon du fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris un chemin qui n'était pas du tout le sien en sortant avec Basile. Or, cette constatation l'effrayait. Lily avait toujours été connue pour ses décisions réfléchies, posées, et qui donnaient du sens à sa vie. Et à présent, elle se disait qu'elle avait fait fausse route pendant non pas quelques semaines, sinon plusieurs mois. C'était vertigineux, et légèrement agaçant. C'était la seule ombre au tableau de sa rupture.

C'était pour cela que Lily se retenait d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle était effrayée par l'idée que dans son entourage, on lui fasse remarquer l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en se mettant en couple avec Basile. C'était typiquement le genre de réflexion qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle s'en voulait déjà bien assez comme ça.

De plus, Lily avait craint que ses amis changent leurs plans de vacances pour venir la voir, une fois qu'elle leur aurait confié la nouvelle, ce qu'elle ne désirait surtout pas. Elle se refusait d'être la personne qui leur demandait de bouleverser tout leur programme pour venir lui parler. Et puis, elle estimait être en capacité de pouvoir gérer toute seule ce changement dans sa vie. Non, vraiment, Lily n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de quiconque. Elle était très bien toute seule.

Pour être aussi totalement honnête, elle ne se sentait pas très fière d'avoir rompu avec Basile juste après l'avoir présenté à ses parents, et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui en fasse la remarque.

Définitivement, Lily avait envie de digérer sa rupture toute seule. Et avec beaucoup de Quidditch, si possible.

Sur ce dernier point, elle était plutôt chanceuse. Habituellement, elle couvrait avec sa mère quelques petits matchs, jamais des matchs très importants et dont l'enjeu était de taille. Cet été, toutefois, était différent. Comme quatre ans auparavant, les équipes de Quidditch du monde entier cherchaient à se qualifier pour la Coupe du Monde qui aurait lieu l'année suivante. Sa mère étant une journaliste sportive reconnue, elle était souvent envoyée pour couvrir les matchs – et elle réussissait toujours à emmener Lily dans ses valises. Avant, ses trois enfants venaient avec elle, mais maintenant qu'Albus et James travaillaient, ils n'avaient plus le temps. De plus, ils avaient leurs occupations. Ginny se rappelait parfois avec nostalgie de l'époque où ses trois enfants la suivaient sur les terrains, et se calmaient enfin lorsqu'ils voyaient apparaître des balais dans leur champ de vision. Elle se souvenait aussi de ce temps où ils portaient des plumes de rechange pour leur mère, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de les briser lorsqu'elle était en déplacement. Si elle n'avait plus trois enfants à côté d'elle pour porter ses affaires de secours, Ginny avait toutefois Lily, qui avait souvent des remarques pertinentes sur les matchs qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

Ginny jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil en coin à sa fille. Lily semblait légèrement ailleurs, depuis quelques jours. Elle avait beau être une mère attentive, Ginny n'était pas en mesure de savoir ce qui perturbait réellement Lily. Elle avait toujours laissé à sa fille la possibilité de garder le silence si elle le souhaitait, mais elle sentait bien qu'aujourd'hui, la jeune fille avait besoin de se confier. Jeune fille, ou jeune femme, songea avec nostalgie Ginny. Lily avait eu dix-sept ans, et elle avait eu du mal à retenir un sanglot lorsqu'elle avait offert à sa dernière la montre des sorciers entrant dans l'âge adulte. La seule chose qui l'avait rassurée, et lui avait fait comprendre que Lily aurait encore besoin de ses parents un temps durant, c'est que la jeune fille n'était pas très douée en transplanage, et préférait de loin le transplanage d'escorte, ce qui faisait qu'elle demandait encore à ses parents de l'emmener à différents endroits.

Ginny soupira et se concentra sur le match. Les sourcils froncés de Lily ne l'aidaient pas à lui demander des explications. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa fille soit prête à s'ouvrir, et, en même temps, Ginny se demandait si le silence de Lily n'était pas dû à de la concentration. Parfois, elle aurait voulu que Lily soit aussi ouverte qu'Albus. Si leurs trois enfants avaient pu être aussi prolixes que leur deuxième enfant, Harry et Ginny auraient eu bien moins de soucis à se faire…

Les gradins étaient quasiment vides. Personne ne faisait le déplacement pour le match opposant le Burkina Faso à l'Afrique du Sud. Seuls les journalistes étaient présents, dans l'espoir de glaner des informations et de découvrir de nouveaux espoirs, qui promettraient une Coupe du Monde surprenante. Pour l'instant, cela dit, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. L'Afrique du Sud dominait largement la rencontre.

Ginny écrivit quelques mots sur la nouvelle poursuiveuse du Burkina Faso avant de se tourner vers Lily, qui avait changé de position. Les coudes sur les genoux, elle avait les mains en coupole, sur lesquelles se posait son menton, et fixait le terrain avec une intensité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ginny se décida à bousculer un peu les choses.

\- Tu penses quoi, du match ?

\- Hum ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Lily ne demandait jamais de répéter quoi que ce soit, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Ginny réitéra donc sa demande, Lily la regardant à présent.

\- Oh. Pas grand-chose, reconnut Lily avec une petite moue. Le résultat est évident. Dommage. Le Burkina Faso a de bons balais, mais une mauvaise défense…

La jeune femme soupira, et se redressa.

\- Ils se battent quand même avec courage.

Ginny devait bien reconnaître cela. Si le résultat était couru d'avance, ce n'était pas pour autant que les futurs perdants se laissaient faire. Ils défendaient leur honneur.

\- Hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, pour les véritables matchs ? demanda Ginny avec un léger sourire.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, le regard de Lily s'illumina. Elle vivait Quidditch.

\- Bien sûr ! Oh, ça va être tellement bien… Même si l'Écosse ne va jamais réussir à se qualifier, grimaça la jeune fille au désespoir.

L'Écosse était l'équipe que supportait Lily, depuis toujours. Elle était en grande admiration devant l'hymne, les mascottes, l'engouement des supporters.

Ginny éclata de rire. Si Ron entendait cela, il deviendrait fou. Pour lui, que Lily supporte l'Écosse était une hérésie, tout comme il n'avait jamais compris qu'on puisse supporter une autre équipe que les Canons de Chudley. Il avait vécu comme une trahison que Ginny joue pour les Harpies.

\- Est-ce que tu voudras que je demande des places supplémentaires dans les loges ? demanda doucement Ginny.

Lily sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Volontiers ! Matt et Meredith seront ravis d'avoir de bonnes places.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle attendit qu'une réaction se fasse remarquer sur le visage de Lily, mais rien ne vint. Elle poussa donc un peu le destin en insistant.

\- Je ne pensais pas à eux deux, à vrai dire…

Lily regarda sa mère sans comprendre. Et puis, horrifiée, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant où se mettre. Ginny comprit alors ce qui dérangeait Lily depuis quelques jours. C'était en lien avec Basile. Forcément.

\- Je pensais à Basile…

La grimace de Lily fit comprendre à Ginny qu'en effet, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le petit ami de sa fille.

\- Oui…, murmura Lily en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de tirer sur un nœud de sa tignasse. Basile. Ouais…

Elle rit nerveusement, osant à peine regarder sa mère qui voyait bien la gêne qui empourprait les traits de sa fille.

\- Il y a un problème avec Basile ?

Le regard de Lily se fit de plus en plus fuyant, avant qu'elle ne rende finalement les armes.

\- D'accord, souffla la jeune fille. En même temps, je ne vais pas cacher la nouvelle indéfiniment… J'ai rompu avec Basile.

\- Oh…

\- Non, ne prends pas cet air désolé, maman, s'il te plaît ! la supplia Lily. C'était pour le mieux. En fait, je ne suis pas triste de cette rupture.

Lily mentait, elle était triste dans un sens, mais surtout du fait qu'elle ait été aveuglée par sa relation avec Basile. Elle réalisait que tout n'avait été qu'une mascarade, à laquelle elle aurait pu mettre fin il y avait bien longtemps déjà. Seulement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'avouer à sa mère.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna Lily. Je vous l'ai présenté, et juste après, j'ai rompu avec lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien…

Ginny lui pressa l'épaule avec sympathie. Elle n'allait pas juger sa fille là-dessus, certainement pas. Lily commettait des erreurs, comme tout le monde, et elle avait fini par dire que son histoire avec Basile en était une. Mais Ginny ne lui ferait aucun reproche à ce sujet.

\- Je vais en parler à papa, Albus et James dès qu'on rentrera, soupira Lily. Mais je ne voulais pas leur dire immédiatement. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, reconnut-elle. À présent, j'y vois un peu plus clair… Je leur dirai.

Elle sourit doucement à sa mère, qui se sentit rassurée. Lily n'était pas triste de sa rupture. Ses sentiments ne semblaient pas être en miettes. Simplement, une rupture restait quelque chose de difficile, et Ginny concevait totalement que sa fille ait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle pour accepter cette nouvelle situation.

Ginny arrêta donc d'observer sa fille. Si Lily était en paix avec elle-même, c'était le mieux qui puisse lui arriver.

…

Annoncer à son père qu'elle n'était plus avec Basile avait été plus simple que ne l'avait craint Lily. En fait, Harry Potter avait simplement hoché la tête, disant, un peu maladroitement, à sa fille que si elle avait besoin de parler, elle pouvait le faire. Lily savait bien sûr que son père ne serait pas à l'aise dans une telle conversation, pas plus qu'elle ne le serait elle-même. Mais, au moins, à présent, son père était au courant.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir ses frères.

Elle leur avait donné rendez-vous dans la boutique de James, qu'il tenait seul, cette après-midi, son patron étant parti pour une raison que James avait apparemment oubliée. James n'avait jamais eu une très bonne mémoire pour tout ce qui touchait aux détails, pas plus qu'il était réellement capable d'être organisé. C'était une des principales différences qu'il avait avec son frère et sa sœur.

Lily arriva devant la boutique d'apothicaire où travaillait son frère, et poussa la porte. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, à une telle période de l'année, il n'y avait pas une grande affluence. Et comme elle s'en doutait, Albus n'était pas encore arrivé. La ponctualité d'Albus n'était pas sa principale qualité, loin de là. Lily se dirigea vers le comptoir, où James patientait, l'air absent.

\- Salut ! dit-elle joyeusement.

James parut se réveiller en constatant la présence de sa sœur. Il lui sourit doucement, l'air un peu ailleurs toutefois. Le cœur de Lily se serra dans sa poitrine. Évidemment. James était toujours dans un tel état lorsqu'il pensait à Astrid. Et il pensait forcément à elle, en cet instant. L'été était la période la plus difficile pour James, parce que c'était à ce moment qu'Astrid avait été déclarée morte. Comme Lily ne pouvait rien faire pour changer l'état de son frère, elle se composa un sourire de façade, et répondit à son embrassade, faisant comme si elle ne remarquait pas le manque d'enthousiasme de James.

\- Albus va être en retard, lui apprit James. Comme toujours…, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais installe-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Lily hocha la tête, et son frère partit à la recherche de préparation à base de caféine sous le comptoir, tout en discutant avec la jeune femme de l'avancement des matchs en vue de la Coupe du Monde de l'année à venir. James en était à sourire doucement de l'agacement de Lily quant à la trop petite chance qu'avaient les Écossais de se qualifier quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit à nouveau, et que la voix tonitruante d'Albus se fit entendre.

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, j'avais une vente sur le feu ! Sur le feu, chaudron, vous saisissez la blague ? s'esclaffa-t-il avant de les rejoindre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il attira à lui une chaise de l'arrière-boutique, et s'y assit, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Oh, allez, faites au moins semblant d'apprécier ma blague…

James et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Mais je t'ai préparé une boisson, dit James en tendant une tasse fumante à son frère, qui la prit sans hésiter.

Albus ne paraissait cependant pas vexé du manque de rires suite à sa blague. Albus ne se laissait pas décontenancer par des détails de ce genre. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, qui ne se plaquèrent pas pour autant sur son crâne.

\- Tu devrais vraiment utiliser cette lotion, pouffa Lily.

Albus la fusilla du regard.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue. Tes cheveux forment un seul et unique nœud, à force…

Lily lui lança un regard noir. Avant que cela ne tourne à la dispute générale, James leva des mains apaisantes vers son frère et sa sœur.

\- On ne se dispute pas, aujourd'hui. On est là parce que Lily veut nous parler de quelque chose. Donc, on la laisse parler, termina-t-il en offrant un regard d'avertissement à son frère.

Albus prit la mine la plus innocente dont il était capable, avant de regarder avec un intérêt non feint sa petite sœur.

\- Alors, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

Lily se retrouva alors en proie à l'anxiété. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose, ce qu'elle devait leur annoncer ! Elle se doutait même que ses frères seraient contents de la nouvelle. Mais pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie de partager trop rapidement ce qu'elle avait fait – à savoir, rompre avec Basile. Toutefois, sous l'insistance des regards de James et d'Albus, elle se retrouva incapable de résister bien longtemps. Alors, d'un seul souffle, elle lâcha :

\- J'ai rompu avec Basile.

Elle compta dans sa tête. Cinq secondes. Ce fut le temps nécessaire à Albus pour tenter de gommer la joie qui peignait ses traits. James, lui, paraissait plus ennuyé.

\- J'aurais bien voulu le rencontrer, tout de même…

\- Non, grimaça Albus. Tu n'aurais pas voulu.

Lily lui lança un autre regard noir. Albus la toisa, narquois.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne sors plus avec lui, je peux donc abandonner tout faux semblant. Cela dit, s'il a été méchant, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec toi, suite à la rupture, tu peux nous le dire. On ira lui refaire le portrait, se proposa-t-il joyeusement.

Lily eut du mal à retenir un sourire.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il était plus choqué qu'autre chose. Il n'a pas vraiment bougé après notre rupture… J'ai eu le temps de partir avant qu'il ne demande trop d'explications, avoua-t-elle sans être réellement fière d'elle.

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire rire ses frères.

\- Eh ! les réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Désolé, souffla James. C'est juste que c'est typiquement le comportement qu'aurait pu avoir Albus, mais de ta part, je suis plus surpris, avoua-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules, confuse. C'était pourtant bien ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Plus sérieusement… Tu vas bien ? demanda Albus. Une rupture peut être douloureuse, même lorsque c'est nous qui décidons de rompre.

Lily sourit.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle ne leur dit pas qu'elle se sentait nulle d'avoir tenté une relation qui ne menait clairement à rien. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre lui dire qu'ils avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre cela des mois durant.

Après tout, Lily allait bien, dans le sens où tous l'entendaient. Elle n'était pas anéantie par sa rupture.

Elle se sentait simplement très bête d'avoir démarré cette relation.

…

Lily avait toujours trouvé stupide d'aller seule dans un établissement pour boire un verre. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, pour elle tout du moins. Lorsqu'elle allait dans un pub, elle avait envie d'être entourée de sa famille ou de ses amis, afin de discuter avec eux, et de partager un bon moment. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, de son propre chef, elle pousserait la porte d'un pub et y entrerait sans être à la recherche de quelqu'un. Pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait aujourd'hui. Entre ses amis à qui elle n'avait toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle, et sa famille qui jonglait entre la joie qu'elle ne soit plus avec Basile et la gêne d'en discuter avec elle pour savoir si elle allait bien, Lily se sentait à l'étroit. Alors, elle avait fui la maison des Potter, et était allée traîner sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant de décider qu'il était temps pour elle de trouver un bar où s'arrêter.

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était dans un petit pub peu connu du Chemin de Traverse, terminant sa première et unique Bièraubeurre de l'après-midi. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un petit moment de paix, et elle venait de l'avoir.

Seulement, les choses ne se passent que rarement comme on l'avait prévu, et Lily aurait dû s'en méfier. Sur le tabouret à côté du sien, une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien vint s'asseoir.

\- Enfin, je croise une Potter qui a la tête sur les épaules ! s'exclama Faith Gomenez, avant de se tourner vers le barman. Une Bièraubeurre, et la même chose pour elle, continua-t-elle.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la petite amie de son frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Chut, c'est moi qui offre. Et tu vas m'écouter me plaindre de ton frère, en échange de boissons. D'accord ?

Lily était trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Alors, Faith prit cela pour un accord, et se mit à parler, et à dire tout ce que Lily aurait bien voulu ne pas savoir concernant sa relation avec son frère. Les disputes incessantes, les mots qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer pour se faire mal, le fait que cela les blessait énormément, les silences insupportables, leurs réconciliations charnelles. Mais pas cette fois. Non, aujourd'hui, Faith Gomenez en avait marre, et le disait avec toute sa verve. Lily était d'accord, cependant. Albus avait dépassé les bornes, en n'écoutant pas Faith alors qu'elle discutait avec lui, et en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils s'installent ensemble. Son frère n'avait, bien évidemment, aucune délicatesse en réserve dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Faith – clairement, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme l'empêchaient de réfléchir calmement. Mais de là à lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec elle, ni qu'il voulait d'enfants avec elle, alors que ce n'était même pas le sujet de la conversation… Au bout de la troisième Bièraubeurre et alors que la soirée venait de débuter, Lily sortit des mouchoirs de son sac, et les offrit à Faith, qui en fit aussitôt usage. La jeune femme avait vraiment besoin de s'épancher. Lily ferait en sorte d'aller tirer les oreilles de son frère, ensuite. Il était capable de se comporter comme le pire des goujats, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention à ses paroles.

Finalement, les larmes de Faith finirent par se tarir, et ses reniflements par s'espacer. Son mascara avait coulé, mais Lily arrangea cela d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Et voilà, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu vas mieux ?

Faith inspira un grand coup.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Merci, Lily. Et désolée de t'avoir fait vivre ça…

Lily la rassura d'un geste.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Et puis, pour une fois, ça change. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de me plaindre de mes frères…

Faith éclata de rire entre deux sanglots. Elle retrouva ensuite son calme, et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son apparence. Lorsqu'elle en fut satisfaite, elle regarda Lily, qui lui offrit un hochement de tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Tu es très jolie. Et laisse-toi le temps de te calmer avant de retourner voir Al, conseilla-t-elle. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous essayiez de vous parler alors que vous êtes dans un tel état… Ce serait contre-productif.

Faith sourit doucement, avant de serrer Lily dans ses bras.

\- Tu as raison. Merci du conseil, Lily.

\- Merci pour les Bièraubeurres ! répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Je te raccompagne ? proposa Faith en se levant.

\- Non, je vais rester encore un peu, dit Lily, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi cette envie venait de lui prendre.

Faith hocha la tête, et s'éloigna rapidement sur ses talons. Une véritable tornade, incapable de rester en place. C'était aussi pour cela qu'avec Albus, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Ils étaient trop vigoureux pour rester calmes, même au sein de leur relation.

Lily regarda les bouteilles vides, juste avant que le barman ne les fasse disparaître, et ne lui demande si elle voulait encore boire quelque chose. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, je vais y aller, dit-elle doucement.

En même temps qu'elle disait cela, elle se leva. La limite des verres était atteinte. Elle ne devait pas en boire un seul de plus, si elle voulait être certaine de transplaner sans problème. Malheureusement, cette soirée ne voulait plus se terminer. Lily venait de se lever que deux mains puissantes s'abattirent sur ses épaules et la firent pivoter violemment, malmenant son estomac.

\- Voilà ce que je vous disais, les garçons ! Quand vous voulez vous faire connaître, il faut avoir les bons contacts. Et les Potter en font partie ! Lily, comment vas-tu ma petite reine ?

\- Cyrus ! s'exclama Lily avec un grand sourire, avant de se faire entraîner dans une embrassade qui lui broya quelques côtes. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mais très bien, très bien !

Le sélectionneur de l'équipe dénicheuse de talents les Hippogriffes Voyageurs, Cyrus Vandermein, était un vieil ami de la famille Potter. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Lily, et le lui disait à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Et aujourd'hui, il était en face d'elle, dans ce pub, avec ses joueurs derrière lui. Cependant, il ne laissa pas à Lily le temps de les regarder.

\- Je suis content de te voir ! J'emmenais mes joueurs en sortie, et figure-toi que je leur disais qu'il était important de se faire bien voir de certaines personnes. Dont les Potter ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais très bien, Cyrus, qu'acheter un Potter est impossible, pouffa-t-elle.

Cyrus leva les bras au ciel, désespéré.

\- J'ai pourtant essayé en t'offrant un Vif d'Or en peluche quand tu étais enfant, mais rien à faire, tu es restée insensible à mon charme… Mais est-ce que je peux quand même t'offrir une petite Bièraubeurre, et te présenter mes joueurs ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans l'œil.

Lily grimaça.

\- Pas une Bièraubeurre, mais pourquoi pas…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la coupa-t-il. Une Bièraubeurre pour la demoiselle !

La seconde suivante, Cyrus tonitruait vers le barman sa commande, et une minute plus tard, Lily avait une nouvelle bouteille à la main. Elle se retint de grimacer, et but une première gorgée, pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Alors, que je te présente… Comme tu le sais, je sélectionne surtout des joueurs à l'étranger.

Lily hocha la tête, et but une petite gorgée de sa boisson, la regrettant par avance.

\- Cet été, j'ai quinze joueurs. Les gars, venez ici ! s'exclama Cyrus en faisant signe à ses joueurs de venir le voir. Je vous présente une Potter, donc. Lily Potter. Retenez son nom, parce que si vous voulez que sa mère soit gentille avec vous, il vaut mieux parler en bien de sa fille. Lily, voici mes…

Mais Lily ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle venait de reconnaître un des joueurs de Cyrus. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Jason ?!

L'ancien attrapeur des Serdaigle se tenait à l'arrière, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, et regardant à peine Lily. Mais à présent qu'elle venait de le repérer, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir reconnue.

\- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Cyrus en les dévisageant tour à tour. Mince… C'était mon petit effet de la soirée. Je voulais te présenter le seul joueur pas étranger. Un petit génie, ce garçon… Il était à Poudlard, mais tu t'en doutes, donc.

Lily hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Jason ne lui offrait pas un regard engageant, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle se tourna vers Cyrus, dissimulant sa gêne dans une autre gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Elle allait vraiment le regretter.

\- Jason et moi étions concurrents. Mon pire adversaire…

\- Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, intervint Jason, l'air indifférent.

Cyrus les regarda l'un après l'autre, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je sais bien, j'ai vu le match vous opposant ! Je voulais le présenter à ta mère, Lily, mais elle n'a pas pu faire le déplacement le jour convenu, parce qu'elle avait apparemment un repas de famille… Il paraît que tu présentais ton petit ami à ta famille ?

Lily s'étouffa avec une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu, ce soir.

\- Oui…, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, remarquant sans peine le regard noir de Jason.

\- Et alors, il a été apprécié ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux… Il est là, ce soir ? s'enquit Cyrus.

Lily ferma les yeux. Autant le dire tout de suite, non ? Plutôt que de laisser cette situation perdurer…

\- Il se trouve que j'ai rompu avec lui.

Cyrus ouvrit de grands yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu as rompu avec Martell ?! s'exclama Jason, apparemment choqué.

Lily rougit, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions éviter de parler de ça ? grommela-t-elle. Je croyais que tu voulais que je parle de Quidditch, Cyrus ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Cyrus hocha la tête, visiblement content que Lily relance elle-même le sujet.

\- Oui ! Allez vous installer à une table, dit Cyrus. Et parlez Quidditch ! Seek, je te laisse faire les présentations avec les joueurs. Moi, je vous laisse entre jeunes.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de protester. Aussitôt, elle fut emportée par les quinze joueurs que Cyrus entraînaient, Jason la protégeant de la foule en créant un espace sécuritaire autour d'elle, de sorte à ce que personne ne soit dans son dos. Et Lily réalisa alors que Jason faisait toujours en sorte que personne ne se place dans son dos. D'ailleurs, il lui réserva une place, à la table où ils s'installèrent, contre le mur, afin que personne ne puisse passer derrière elle. Elle aurait dû remarquer tout ça, bien avant. Jason savait toujours quoi faire pour que Lily se sente à l'aise. Forcément.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose à Jason, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle fut immédiatement envahie par des dizaines de questions sur le Quidditch, les matchs qu'elle avait vus, les rencontres qu'elle avait faites. Alors, elle répondit comme elle le put à toutes les questions, essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de Jason à côté d'elle, bien que ce soit vraiment difficile. De temps à autre, Jason disait quelque chose, et Lily se rappelait pourquoi elle avait été amie avec lui, et pourquoi il lui avait tant manqué. Et pourquoi, par Merlin, elle avait tellement envie de retrouver cette simplicité avec Jason… C'était tellement bon, d'être à côté de lui. Juste ça. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle voulait simplement sentir sa présence à côté d'elle, cette présence qui n'était pas teintée de leurs disputes, ni de leur éloignement, ni de la tension qui les avait habités, ces derniers mois.

En fait, elle était réellement bien, à côté de Jason. C'était sa place.

Ou peut-être que les nombreuses boissons qu'on lui servait depuis qu'elle était assise avaient pris possession de ses pensées, et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Elle avait l'esprit légèrement embrumé, mais elle se faisait toujours comprendre, apparemment, puisqu'un batteur venait de dire qu'il essaierait la feinte qu'elle venait de partager avec lui, pour éviter les Cognards adverses.

Petit à petit, toutefois, Lily sentit qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Au même moment, Cyrus revint vers ses joueurs.

\- Les garçons, il va être temps de rentrer !

D'un seul mouvement, ils se levèrent tous, et Lily envia leur rapidité à exécuter ce geste qui lui paraissait être le bout du monde. Elle grimaça, et regarda Jason, le seul à être resté assis. Elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Avant que vous n'arriviez, j'avais déjà bu un peu… Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer seule, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

\- Je peux te ramener, si tu le souhaites, proposa spontanément Jason.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que mes parents sachent que je suis rentrée aussi tard, non plus, grimaça-t-elle.

Jason la regarda, désolé, avant de se gratter la nuque.

\- Euh… Je vis encore chez mes parents, mais dans le grenier. On l'a aménagé en appartement indépendant. Je peux te laisser ma chambre ? proposa-t-il en rougissant. Mais tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Je leur ai dit que je resterais peut-être dormir chez une amie qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

Jamais Lily n'avait autant apprécié connaître Miss Sombre, qui était l'alibi parfait pour cette soirée.

Jason sourit.

\- Tu mens à tes parents ? C'est mal, Lily.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Peut-être, mais ça m'arrange bien, ce soir. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Jason ne répondit pas, et se leva, avant de l'aider à faire de même. Le bar était en train de se vider. Les autres joueurs ne les avaient pas attendus, se doutant que ces deux-là pouvaient encore avoir des choses à se dire, puisqu'ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur scolarité ensemble.

\- Tu vas réussir à marcher seule ? s'enquit Jason.

Le fait que Lily tangue lui apprit que non.

\- Super…, marmonna-t-il en passant son bras gauche sous le droit de Lily. Allez… On y va.

Sans grande conviction, Lily se laissa entraîner par Jason. Elle ne le regardait pas, se laissant porter par le mouvement, au grand soulagement de Jason, qui ne se sentait pas de discuter avec une fille ayant bu un peu trop. De plus, son esprit était déjà encombré de trop de pensées pour qu'il puisse réellement engager une quelconque conversation avec Lily. Elle avait rompu avec Martell. Bien. Et il se retrouvait à la loger chez lui ce soir parce qu'elle était trop éméchée pour se montrer ainsi devant ses parents. Doublement bien. Jason poussa un profond soupir. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

\- On y va, Lily. Et fais en sorte que ton estomac reste accroché, s'il te plaît…

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire rire la jeune fille – rire qui mourut dans sa gorge après le transplanage d'escorte. Un bref instant, en voyant sa peau pâle et ses traits tirés, Jason eut peur qu'elle ne vomisse. Heureusement pour lui, elle se remit rapidement du choc.

Ils étaient à présent au pied de la demeure des Seek. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes – sa mère ne l'attendait jamais. Jason fit le tour de la maison, soutenant toujours Lily. Ils arrivèrent au bas d'un escalier, qui menait directement au grenier, où Jason avait installé ses quartiers, ayant une micro indépendance, même s'il ne quittait pas réellement le toit familial. La montée des marches fut pénible, mais finalement, ils y arrivèrent. Jason ouvrit la porte, et poussa Lily à l'intérieur, sans qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait dû empêcher ses coéquipiers de lui offrir des verres, mais il devait reconnaître qu'absorbé par ses retrouvailles avec la jeune femme, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin qu'à profiter du moment présent. Et maintenant, il se sentait particulièrement coupable.

\- Euh… Ma chambre est là, désigna-t-il d'un mouvement de tête, gêné.

Mais Lily ne fit aucun geste montrant qu'elle allait s'y rendre. Résigné, Jason l'y conduisit sans rien dire.

\- Voilà…, murmura-t-il en menant Lily aux côtés de son lit.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme.

Jason hocha la tête, avant de regarder autour de lui.

\- Bon… C'est plus ou moins rangé. C'est pas un palace, mais normalement, tu devrais t'y plaire pour la nuit, continua-t-il en reportant son attention sur Lily. Wow ! Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de couvrir ses yeux.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer que Lily avait ôté son tee-shirt, et qu'elle était tatouée.

Merlin, Lily était tatouée ?

\- Oups…, murmura Lily, paraissant absente. Désolée. Je n'ai pas vu… Tu es gêné ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui ! Potter, rhabille-toi ! s'exclama Jason, en colère sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

\- Faut pas, dit-elle, toujours dans son monde. Je veux dire, si je n'étais pas sortie avec Basile, ça aurait été avec toi, donc ça ne devrait pas te gêner.

Ébahi, Jason retint sa respiration. Que venait de dire Lily ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, continua-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. C'est ce que m'a dit Meredith. Elle a peut-être raison. Pas vrai ? Mais en même temps, si tu n'étais pas aussi gentil, j'aurais peut-être attendu que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi…

Jason sentit poindre la colère. Elle se moquait de lui, pas vrai ? Des mois sans être claire avec lui, des semaines à jouer à il ne savait quel jeu, pour préserver leur relation, son aveuglement qui l'avait fait souffrir… Et en plus, elle disait de lui qu'il était trop « gentil », et que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec lui ? Est-ce qu'elle était sincèrement en train de lui dire qu'il aurait dû être plus direct, moins sympathique avec elle, plus franc et plus envahissant ?

\- Gentil ? Pardon, Lily, de ne pas t'avoir coincée dans une relation avec moi comme l'a fait Martell !

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Il m'a coincée dans rien du tout ! Je me suis coincée toute seule.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Jason en levant les bras. Elle le reconnaît !

\- Eh ! s'écria Lily. Si tu avais été plus clair, aussi…

\- Lily, je te connaissais depuis des années ! J'avais prévu de te demander de sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, mais Martell l'a fait avant moi ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, parce que cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être ! poursuivit Jason en fermant les yeux.

Grossière erreur. Il l'avait fait pour arrêter d'avoir le regard attiré par Lily et son tatouage au bas ventre, mais malheureusement, elle en avait profité pour se rapprocher. Il sentait son parfum. C'est tout ce qu'il sentit avant que les lèvres de Lily ne se posent sur les siennes, bloquant pour quelques secondes toute pensée rationnelle.

C'était agréable. Vraiment très agréable. Jason aurait pu se laisser emporter par le baiser. Sauf qu'il était Jason, justement. Il ouvrit les yeux, se saisit des poignets de Lily, et la repoussa doucement mais fermement. C'était sincèrement difficile à faire, mais il _savait_ qu'il devait faire cela. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative possible. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour embrasser Lily Potter. Pas alors qu'elle avait clairement trop bu, qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir correctement et qu'ils venaient de se disputer. Pas alors qu'elle n'avait pas de tee-shirt, non plus.

Lily le regardait avec surprise, et, à son avis, Jason possédait exactement le même air incrédule qu'elle, en cet instant. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment il avait réussi à avoir cet éclair de lucidité, et à mettre une barrière entre eux deux. Les yeux de Lily le fixaient avec curiosité, gêne et colère. Jason déglutit. Il devait vraiment disparaître. Il relâcha brusquement Lily, et se recula d'un bon mètre avant de parler, bafouillant.

\- Je te laisse te coucher. Je vais dormir dans le canapé… Sur le canapé, plutôt, se reprit-il en se sentant rougir. Hem. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Bref, je suis à côté. Voilà.

Il se retourna vivement, s'arrachant de la vue de Lily, se maudissant de tous les noms pour des motifs qu'il n'arrivait pas à clarifier. Il voulait simplement que cette soirée se termine. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, se demandant comment tout ceci avait pu se produire en l'espace d'une seule soirée.

Merlin. Demain matin, lorsque Lily serait plus à même de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, ils auraient une réelle discussion.

…

Lorsque Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, le mal de crâne lancinant qu'elle ressentit lui permit de comprendre qu'elle avait bu un peu trop de boissons la veille au soir. Et, étonnamment, la douleur lui rapporta douloureusement tous les souvenirs de la soirée, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré oublier. Alcool, Faith, Cyrus… Joueurs de Quidditch. Jason.

Jason.

Oh. Merlin.

Lily se redressa vivement. Elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle était dans celui de Jason. Qui lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui, vu qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents l'entendent rentrer et tituber. Jason qui lui avait laissé sa chambre. Et Lily qui…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle n'avait pas embrassé Jason, si ?

Il lui faudrait certainement attendre que ce dernier se réveille pour en savoir plus. Mais Lily n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'attendre. Alors, elle fit quelque chose de très, très lâche. Tout sauf Gryffondor. Elle devrait en rougir, d'agir d'une telle façon. En fait, elle en rougissait, à l'instant même.

Elle se leva discrètement du lit, ramassa son tee-shirt, seul vêtement qu'elle avait ôté – en y repensant, son rougissement repartit de plus belle – retrouva ses lunettes, les glissa sur son nez, et alla coller son oreille contre la porte de la chambre. Elle n'entendit rien. Jason devait encore dormir. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, et le vit, étalé sur son canapé, la bouche ouverte, dormant profondément. Parfait.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Lily sortit de la chambre, et traversa le salon, ses chaussures à la main. Elle atteignit la porte sans encombre – elle ne remercierait jamais assez le sommeil profond de Jason – et sortit dans l'air mordant de la matinée, maudissant à nouveau son crâne. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle inspira profondément. Et sans rien laisser comme mot à Jason, elle transplana dès qu'elle eut remis ses chaussures.

…

Lily devait reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours un peu critiqué Albus. Depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, il enchaînait les soirées, et elle le trouvait un peu insouciant, de ce côté-ci. Seulement, Albus avait aussi appris à assumer les lendemains de soirée grâce à des potions l'aidant à récupérer plus vite. Et il avait laissé certaines de ces potions chez ses parents, même s'il n'y vivait plus, ce qui signifiait que Lily avait pu en boire, et se sentir d'attaque à affronter ses parents, qui, finalement, n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de questions à poser à leur fille concernant sa soirée de la veille. C'était tant mieux.

À présent, Lily et ses parents étaient à table, parlant de Quidditch – ou, plutôt, Harry et Ginny discutaient de Quidditch tandis que Lily jouait distraitement avec sa purée. Elle avait fui Jason pour la journée, très bien. Mais pour le reste de sa vie, comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? C'était une autre histoire.

Question existentielle du jour, donc : quand on s'appelle Lily Luna Potter et que toute la communauté sorcière vous connaît, comment faites-vous pour ne pas être retrouvée ?

Si quelqu'un trouvait la question à cette réponse, elle était preneuse.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Oui. Je sais. Je suis grave en retard, et j'en ai franchement honte. Du coup, cette note d'auteur risque de s'étirer (une fois de plus, mais vous devez avoir l'habitude, avec moi !) Je suis pas du genre à tout raconter de ma vie (quoique...), mais j'avoue qu'avec le retard que j'ai pris, c'est le minimum que je vous dois._

 _Comme vous le savez, j'étais en stage, ces derniers temps. Le dernier chapitre a été posté lors de ma dernière semaine de stage ; autant vous dire que ça a été fait de façon assez "à l'arrache", parce que j'étais pressée, et avec beaucoup de choses à régler (mon stage se situait dans le sud-est, ma fac est dans le nord - donc oui, il y avait encore un déménagement de programmé...). Une fois mon stage fait, et mon retour dans la ville de mes études, les péripéties ne se sont (malheureusement) pas arrêtées. Déjà, je n'avais plus internet chez moi, du fait du départ des colocs qui avaient la boxe. Ensuite, j'avais comme qui dirait un mémoire à rendre, et aucune motivation pour m'y mettre. Genre, vraiment aucune motivation pour ça. C'était assez catastrophique, à vrai dire... Du coup, j'ai dit que non, je n'irais pas sur ff tant que tout ce bazar ne serait pas réglé. Ce qui a été fait vendredi dernier. Du coup, me revoici, quasiment un mois après le dernier chapitre._

 _Et j'en suis désolée. J'essaie toujours d'être à l'heure, mais clairement, ce n'est pas mon fort en ce moment. J'espère sincèrement que j'arriverai à maintenir le rythme hebdomadaire durant le mois de juin, et peut-être cet été, mais... n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. D'abord, ce mois-ci. Ensuite, il y aura encore un déménagement de prévu. Doux Merlin, cela va être un vrai bordel. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ma vie sera à nouveau calme, et tout ça... Jamais, peut-être :') ? En plus, je n'ai même pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous donner, genre "Oui, toute l'histoire est écrite", parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre. J'ai pu rouvrir un chapitre samedi pour la première fois en un mois. C'était horrible, j'avais que mon style d'écriture pour le mémoire qui venait, en plus. Bref._

 _Allez, plus sérieusement, ou presque. Déjà, un gros merci à tous d'être encore là, malgré l'irrégularité des posts. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et je sais que ce n'est pas le mieux pour vous. Désolée, désolée._

 _Sinon, pour continuer ce looooong pavé, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, et pour les revieweurs anonymes, voici une petite réponse à vos messages ! Et on remercie_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _pour ses corrections :)_

 _ **Sariaa**_ _, comme tu dis, une bonne chose de faite ! Tant mieux si cette fic te plaît, j'espère que cela continuera à être le cas au fur et à mesure de ta lecture._

 _ **titietrominet**_ _, si tu veux la vérité, je crois que tout le monde a eu l'impression de larguer Basile ET de se libérer d'un poids une fois que ce fut chose faite ;)... Je comprends ta danse de la joie, je pense que j'ai dû faire la même à l'époque de l'écriture de ce passage ^^_

 _ **Gabrielle**_ _, oui, enfin ! Tant mieux si cette histoire te plaît jusqu'à présent, j'espère sincèrement que ça sera encore le cas par la suite ;). N'hésite pas à me le dire au fur et à mesure de ta lecture ;) !_

 _Sur ce. Je crois avoir tout dit ? En tout cas, je l'espère. Il ne manquerait plus que j'oublie des choses, alors que ça fait des semaines que j'avais disparu des écrans... Mais du coup, je pense que tout est là. Et je m'en vais à présent dormir (ou écrire. Je n'ai pas encore décidé, à dire vrai). A très vite._

 _Ah, j'en profite pour rajouter que de toute évidence, je vais revenir à la parution du mardi. Voilà, cette fois, je vous laisse vraiment tranquille :)_


	29. Un nouveau (et dernier) départ

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Un nouveau (et dernier) départ**

Lily posa sa tête contre la vitre du train, inspirant profondément tout en scrutant la foule massée sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Elle attendait de voir Matt et Meredith. Pour une fois, Lily avait été en avance, et elle n'avait pas eu droit à des embrassades interminables avant de monter dans le train – ses frères n'avaient pas fait le déplacement, et ses parents avaient tous les deux des rendez-vous à honorer une fois Lily dans le Poudlard Express.

Lily finit par repérer ses amis sur le quai. Matt était en train de dire au revoir à ses parents. Meredith était un peu à l'écart, les sourcils froncés, les yeux sur une scène qui paraissait la perturber. Lily se redressa légèrement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui gênait sa meilleure amie. À quelques mètres, Sean était en pleine dispute, avec ses deux sœurs, Evelyne et Cathy. Lily connaissait les sœurs de Sean parce qu'elles étaient d'anciennes joueuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, en tant que poursuiveuses, toutes les deux. Lily rejoignit Meredith dans son expression soucieuse. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, mais il était certain que Sean était en train de se disputer avec ses sœurs, ce qui n'était pas courant. Forcément, Meredith devait vouloir en connaître la raison, en tant que petite amie.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. Les deux derniers mois avaient été riches en affaires personnelles, pour elle aussi. Sa rupture avec Basile, et son baiser donné à Jason quelques jours plus tard… Affligée, la capitaine des Gryffondor se prit la tête entre les mains, se sentant rougir. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter Jason depuis ce jour-là, et elle s'en était très bien sortie. Chaque fois qu'elle se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et qu'elle craignait de le rencontrer, elle faisait en sorte de modifier sensiblement son apparence. Ses frères, ceux qu'elle rejoignait le plus souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse, avaient cru sans problème à son excuse. Pour eux, Lily agissait ainsi afin que Basile ne la reconnaisse pas, et ne demande pas des explications sur leur rupture.

Son ex petit ami avait tenté de la contacter au cours du mois suivant leur rupture, mais Lily avait été très claire avec lui : ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et elle doutait sincèrement que ce soit une bonne chose pour eux deux qu'ils continuent à se parler tant qu'il ne serait pas passé à autre chose. Apparemment, la réponse avait fait mouche, et Basile n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines, au grand soulagement de Lily. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jason.

Elle l'avait croisé, quelques fois, sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors qu'elle avait modifié son apparence et était donc méconnaissable. Ces jours-ci, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas aller dans les boutiques de Quidditch, ni aux magasins où travaillaient ses frères. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il essayait de la trouver, mais elle préférait ne pas avoir de certitudes à ce sujet. Elle était bien assez mortifiée comme ça. Elle voulait absolument éviter une discussion.

Alors, Lily avait tout fait pour s'occuper, durant ses vacances. Elle avait suivi sa mère à toutes les rencontres qu'elle couvrait, elle s'était parfois enfermée des journées entières au Ministère, lorsque son père avait de la paperasse à faire. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses grands-parents et ses cousins, jouant au Quidditch dans le jardin, ou dégnommant celui-ci. Elle avait fêté avec ses frères la bonne nouvelle (professionnelle, pas sentimentale, malheureusement) concernant James : son patron prenait sa retraite, et il lui proposait un arrangement pour récupérer la boutique. La nouvelle avait été un vrai baume au cœur pour Lily qui, durant quelques jours, avait pu constater dans les yeux de son frère une flamme qu'elle avait cru à jamais éteinte. L'étincelle n'était pas restée très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que Lily et Albus reprennent espoir : James finirait par passer au-delà de la mort d'Astrid, c'était obligé.

Bref, Lily avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à Jason de toutes les vacances.

Et elle avait échoué, puisque tous les jours, tous les soirs, elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, de cette façon tout du moins. Elle avait perdu toute crédibilité. Et c'était tellement injuste pour Jason ! Elle rompait avec Basile, et se retrouvait, moins d'une semaine plus tard, en train d'embrasser la personne qui avait été au cœur d'un certain nombre de différends avec son ex petit ami. Le lendemain de cette soirée qu'elle préférait oublier, elle était partie comme une voleuse de chez Jason qui, bien évidemment, n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Et depuis, elle recevait des lettres du garçon, qu'elle essayait à tout prix de ne pas brûler - mais qu'elle ne lisait pas pour autant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rendre réelle cette soirée en lisant ce que Jason avait à en dire.

Quelle histoire. Et en plus de cela, Lily trouvait qu'elle se compliquait beaucoup l'esprit pour pas grand-chose. Du coup, elle avait fini par trouver une solution.

Elle ne pensait plus à ses histoires personnelles. Plus du tout. Jamais. C'était fini, ça. Maintenant, elle ne se préoccuperait plus que de celles des autres, et puis c'est tout.

Quand elle finit de se faire cette réflexion, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Arwen, qui était en train de s'endormir sur une banquette, se réveilla brusquement en ululant.

\- Salut la compagnie ! s'écria joyeusement Matt en s'installant à côté de Lily.

La jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Son ami savait qu'elle n'était plus avec Basile (Lily avait fini par envoyer des lettres à Matt et Meredith pour leur faire part de la nouvelle). Seulement, il attendrait que Meredith soit là pour en discuter avec elles.

Meredith ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, accompagnée de Sean et, apparemment, la dispute que Sean avait avec ses sœurs était à présent en train de se produire avec Meredith.

\- Je dis simplement que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être « rien » quand tes sœurs te disaient que c'était totalement égoïste de ta part ! souffla Meredith, ses cheveux châtain ébouriffés par la colère.

\- Mais je t'assure que si, soupira Sean en posant la malle de Meredith aux pieds de Lily.

Il salua ensuite rapidement Lily et Matt, avant de leur sourire, gêné.

\- Désolé pour cette scène…

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! gronda Meredith. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas avec tes sœurs, vous vous entendez toujours parfaitement bien !

\- Meredith, s'il te plaît, oublie cette pseudo dispute.

\- Pseudo dispute ?

\- Dispute, si tu préfères !

Matt et Lily échangèrent un regard inquiet. Leurs amis ne se disputaient que rarement, et lorsque cela arrivait, ce n'était certainement pas en public qu'ils le faisaient. C'était vraiment étrange, comme situation. Devraient-ils leur rappeler qu'ils avaient du public ? Ou, mieux, que Matt et Lily pouvaient les laisser tranquilles un instant, le temps qu'ils règlent ce qui les dérangeait ?

Mais Sean ne leur laissa pas le temps de plus y penser. Il saisit Meredith par les épaules, et l'embrassa rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment mignonne lorsque tu es énervée et inquiète, mais je t'assure, cette dispute n'est rien. Alors, je te laisse avec Matt et Lily. Quant à moi, je vais rejoindre Basile… Il n'a pas envie de venir avec toi, Lily, désolé, grimaça Sean.

Lily le rassura d'un geste de la main. En réalité, elle était plutôt ravie de cette nouvelle. Elle ne se sentait pas de passer tout un trajet en train avec Basile.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour ! s'écria Matt alors que Sean repartait. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dispute ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant Meredith avec de grands yeux.

Lily était aussi surprise que lui, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers Meredith, dans l'attente de réponses.

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Meredith en levant les bras au ciel. Il s'est disputé avec ses sœurs, mais refuse de me dire pourquoi, comme si ce n'était rien de grave, alors que j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient tous les trois énervés… Mais je finirai bien par avoir le dernier mot de cette histoire. Parlons plutôt de toi, Lily… Comment vas-tu, depuis ta rupture ?

Lily pouvait bien voir, dans les yeux de ses amis, qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle s'effondre - et ils avaient tout à fait raison de penser d'une telle façon. Après tout, elle n'était pas effondrée par sa rupture, sinon par ce qui s'était produit après. Et c'était là que la situation devenait délicate. Lily n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Jason, et elle ne savait pas comment aborder cette question, aujourd'hui. Elle préféra donc ne pas y réfléchir immédiatement, et se lança dans le récit de sa rupture.

\- Eh bien… Basile est venu manger à la maison, commença Lily.

\- Et tes frères ont été si insupportables, tout comme tes parents, que tu as préféré rompre avec lui ? tenta Matt.

Lily éclata de rire. Il était vrai que Matt avait raison de penser d'une telle façon. Quand on connaissait les frères de Lily et leur côté surprotecteur, on pouvait aisément croire qu'ils avaient convaincu Lily de quitter son petit ami.

\- Pas tout à fait, le corrigea Lily, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. En fait, lorsqu'il était à la maison, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il n'était pas du tout à sa place, ici. Alors que ça se passait plutôt bien ! Bon, forcément, Albus n'était pas très content, mais mise à part sa gaffe lorsqu'il est arrivé, il a été plutôt… courtois.

C'était la stricte vérité. Lily raconta rapidement la gaffe commise par son frère, avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Je le trouvais tellement peu à sa place que j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas tant la présentation avec mes parents qui me gênait, sinon que je n'aurais jamais dû le présenter, parce que notre histoire n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin… Voilà tout. Forcément, après notre rupture, il a voulu savoir pourquoi j'avais agi comme ça, mais je lui ai rapidement dit qu'il valait mieux que nous arrêtions de discuter tant qu'il ne serait pas passé au-dessus de ça.

Matt hocha la tête, sentencieux et entièrement d'accord avec les propos de Lily. Meredith, elle, eut un sourire un peu plus condescendant.

\- Cela risque de prendre du temps, expliqua-t-elle. Sean m'a dit que dans chacune des lettres reçues par Basile qu'il pensait à toi et à votre rupture…

Meredith afficha un air désolé, Matt grimaça, et Lily se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas espéré que ça aille immédiatement bien entre elle et Basile, mais elle avait espéré une petite amélioration avant la rentrée scolaire. Apparemment, elle ne devrait pas compter là-dessus.

\- Racontez-moi vos vacances, plutôt, souffla Lily. Vous n'avez pas écrit beaucoup dans vos lettres, je ne savais jamais quoi penser ! se plaignit-elle.

Aussitôt, ses amis se confondirent en excuses. Meredith avait passé les vacances à explorer des villes sorcières et moldues, espérant découvrir des spécificités et des faits étonnants dans chaque endroit où elle faisait étape avec ses parents. Matt, de son côté, était parti en vacances dans des endroits moldus, mais avait toujours trouvé quelques sorciers avec qui parler de Quodpot. Apparemment, il s'était fait un grand ami américain, qui adorait ce sport et trouvait extrêmement dommage que les Européens ne le pratiquent pas à un niveau professionnel. Ils avaient donc beaucoup échangé sur ce sport, et Matt avait appris de nouvelles règles.

\- Il est hors de question que tu nous fasses à nouveau une démonstration ! s'exclama Meredith, effrayée.

Lily éclata de rire devant la panique de son amie et l'air abasourdi de Matt, qui avait pourtant cru que sa proposition de tenter de leur enseigner (à nouveau) le Quodpot serait bien accueillie. Ses amis lui avaient cruellement manqué, durant les vacances.

Mais pas manqué au point de parler de ce qui s'était passé un soir de juillet, lorsqu'elle avait croisé Jason Seek dans un bar.

C'est alors qu'elle pensait à nouveau à l'ancien capitaine des Serdaigle que Meredith jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Lily, je ne voudrais pas te presser, mais tu n'es pas censée retrouver les capitaines de Quidditch bientôt ?

\- Si, par Merlin ! s'exclama Lily en regardant à son tour l'heure. J'y vais vite, avant d'être en retard…

Elle remarqua le regard moqueur de ses amis, mais elle décida de ne pas le relever. Sinon, ils allaient se mettre à parler de Quidditch. Et donc de Jason Seek. Ce que Lily ne voulait surtout pas.

Même si, elle le savait très bien, cela risquait de se produire lorsqu'elle retrouverait les capitaines des autres maisons dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé.

Lily louvoya entre tous les élèves encore dans le couloir - par Merlin, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas installés dans des compartiments, à cette heure-ci ?! - et finit par arriver à destination. Elle ouvrit la porte. Un seul élève était déjà présent. Lily fronça les sourcils.

La nouvelle capitaine de Poufsouffle était seulement en quatrième année, et avait été recrutée l'année précédente. C'était… étrange, et pas du tout du genre de Sidney McWill de mettre son successeur dans l'embarras. Sauf que Lily comprit rapidement sa logique. Jamais un capitaine plus âgé n'aurait pu remonter une équipe et la faire gagner, en une seule année. McWill avait vu sur le long terme, et elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était un coup de génie. Aussi, Lily sourit à la petite capitaine, et s'installa en face d'elle.

\- Comment vas-tu, Shepherd ? Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Lily.

La poursuiveuse répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Lily mit donc de l'eau à chauffer, puis se servit en caféine, tandis qu'elle laissait l'embarras du choix à la nouvelle capitaine des Poufsouffle.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Elle n'était pas souvent intimidée, mais le regard profond et qui ne cessait de la suivre de Shepherd la mettait mal à l'aise. Aussi, Lily accueillit avec soulagement l'arrivée de Tom Young, le capitaine des Serpentard, qui entra dans le compartiment en grande pompe.

\- Salut Potter, salut Shepherd ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Ah, quel bonheur de pouvoir parle de Quidditch aujourd'hui… J'ai essayé de me retenir tout l'été…

Il se tut, et regarda autour de lui.

\- À votre avis, qui est le nouveau capitaine des Serdaigle ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un septième année, que Seek ne voulait pas d'un trop jeune, pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve comme lui, avec beaucoup d'élèves plus âgés à gérer… Vous pensez que ce sera Vanberg ou Faucett ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, tandis que la Poufsouffle continuait à garder le silence, comme si elle craignait que le moindre mot prononcé puisse lui porter préjudice.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne voulait pas d'un élève en cinquième année ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas le savoir mieux que moi, Potter ? s'étonna Young.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Lily, sur la défensive.

Young lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Bah… T'es amie avec Seek, non ?

Grace Shepherd pouffa, dans son coin.

\- Tout le monde sait que Potter et Seek ont eu quelques différends, en fin d'année, rappela-t-elle sur le ton de celle qui énonçait l'évidence.

Lily rougit, à moitié gênée et à moitié en colère, tandis que Tom Young semblait se rappeler de ce qui s'était produit l'année précédente. Heureusement, avant que cette situation gênante ne perdure, l'élève remplaçant Jason Seek au rôle de capitaine des Serdaigle entra dans le compartiment.

\- Salut les capitaines ! s'exclama Ryan Faucett, batteur à Serdaigle. Oui, je suis le nouveau capitaine, et non pas Vanberg. Je sais, cette équipe va voler en éclats, vu que c'est moi ! dit-il en riant aux éclats.

Puis, il frappa dans ses mains, avant d'aviser le pot d'eau bouillante.

\- Super, du thé ! On commence cette réunion ?

Abasourdie, Lily s'assit sur un fauteuil, tout comme Tom Young et Ryan Faucett, qui souhaita la bienvenue à la poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle, qui était à présent capitaine. Puis, il se tourna vers Lily, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais croisé mon ancien capitaine, durant les vacances ?

Lily le fusilla du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Qu'est-ce que Jason avait bien pu dire à son successeur ? Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de le savoir, et en même temps, la curiosité la rongeait. Fichue curiosité.

\- J'ai croisé beaucoup de monde, pendant ces vacances, grommela Lily entre ses dents, se disant que Ryan Faucett n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour lui parler de Jason.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait tout le temps lui parler de Jason, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas exister autrement que par lui ?

\- Aaah… En tout cas, il ne pensait pas que tu connaissais autant de monde dans le Quidditch.

Ryan prit un air soucieux.

\- C'est un bon coach, Cyrus ? Jason dit que oui, mais j'aimerais en avoir la confirmation. Juste pour être certain que mon ancien capitaine a bien fait de choisir cette équipe, et qu'il ne commet pas une erreur avec eux…

Lily sourit, amusée par l'inquiétude de ce grand gaillard.

\- Cyrus est super, confirma Lily.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Ryan. Bon, à présent, passons aux choses sérieuses. Qui est, comme moi, désespéré par avance pour les sélections ?

\- Moi ! répondirent en chœur les capitaines de Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Lily afficha un air goguenard.

\- Et qui est tranquille, parce qu'elle n'a qu'un poursuiveur à retrouver ? C'est moi, confirma Lily. Comme quoi, j'ai vraiment bien fait de tout changer l'année dernière. Cette année, je suis bien plus tranquille, fit-elle remarquer avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Tom Young grommela quelques paroles indistinctes, que Lily accueillit avec le sourire. Apparemment, la colère qui avait été soulevée suite à ses décisions l'année précédente s'était calmée. Pour sa dernière année en tant que capitaine de Quidditch, Lily pouvait aborder sereinement les matchs et les entraînements. Elle était à l'abri des coups bas.

Non, d'un point de vue sportif, Lily était totalement sereine.

Elle n'était pas certaine que sentimentalement, il en soit de même.

\- En attendant, essaie de ne pas trop te tromper, lors de tes calculs mentaux, lui fit remarquer Tom Young. Tu ne voudrais pas rater à nouveau la Coupe pour une simple petite erreur ?

Lily le fusilla du regard, tandis que les rires fusaient autour d'elle. Jamais cette erreur ne serait oubliée, c'était certain. Mais elle l'avait fait pour la bonne cause, alors elle n'avait pas à se justifier, à son avis.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire en sorte de vous arracher la Coupe sans aucune erreur de calcul, promit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ses homologues eurent le même. La bataille s'annonçait acharnée, cette année.

\- Mais pour cela, il faudrait que nos équipes soient complètes, rappela Lily. Quand est-ce qu'on fait les sélections, et qui veut quel jour ?

…

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Lily eut l'impression étrange d'être ramenée un an en arrière. Elle se fit réveiller par Meredith, qui lui arracha brutalement la couverture, et sauta sur son lit.

\- Debout, Lily !

Et comme l'année précédente, Lily grommela un « Grmbl » tout sauf audible, Callie McTomy et Abby Glitters soupirèrent de concert, et Meredith secoua violemment sa meilleure amie, pour que celle-ci se lève.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, il y a du monde qui t'attend en bas !

Cette fois, Lily ouvrit un œil intrigué. Du monde qui l'attendait ? Qui est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? À part ses cousins ou Meredith et Matt, personne ne l'attendait jamais. Seulement, ses cousins n'étaient plus à Poudlard - elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle était à la dernière du clan Weasley-Potter à être encore scolarisée - et Meredith n'aurait jamais dit de Matt qu'il était « du monde ». Alors, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Piquée par la curiosité, Lily se leva rapidement, et enfilant des habits en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle se retrouva à dévaler les escaliers alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de mettre ses lunettes sur le nez - ce qui lui valut de presque tomber, mais elle réussit à se rattraper. Heureusement, parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il aurait été du plus bel effet de s'écraser violemment contre un tapis de la salle commune, aux pieds de ses joueurs.

Car c'était eux qui l'attendaient. Samantha Dubois, Marcus O'Neil, Gavin Crivey, Cleo Abercrombie et Juliet Sloper étaient là, attendant leur capitaine.

\- Eh, Lily ! s'exclama Samantha avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non ! s'écria Lily, faisant sursauter la batteuse. Tu as trop grandi cet été, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour tes entraînements ? s'affligea faussement la capitaine.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, alors que Samantha affichait un air confus.

\- Mon père a dit la même chose avant-hier, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, faisant augmenter les rires.

Lily serra chacun de ses joueurs dans ses bras.

\- Je suis très contente de vous revoir, tous, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais certainement pas le temps de le faire maintenant. Alors, écoutez-moi attentivement.

Immédiatement, le silence se fit. Les cinq joueurs étaient prêts à écouter leur capitaine sans émettre le moindre bruit, et cela réchauffa le cœur de Lily, qui appréhendait un peu le retour. Après tout, ils avaient eu tout l'été pour cogiter, et peut-être qu'avec le recul, ils auraient eu plus de mal à accepter la défaite stupide créée par Lily. Mais ils ne paraissaient pas lui en vouloir plus qu'avant les vacances. Lily avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient rassérénés, et prêts à en découdre. Exactement l'esprit qu'elle voulait voir, en somme. Et cela lui donnait de grandes espérances, pour l'année à venir.

\- Je vous propose qu'on se retrouve tous ce soir dans les vestiaires, avant le dîner. On discutera de mon plan d'action pour l'année à venir. Mais pas que ! reprit Lily, alors qu'ils commençaient à échanger des regards, prêts à en discuter. Je veux aussi entendre vos idées, si vous en avez, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Parce que vous étiez là l'année dernière, et si l'équipe était aussi douée, c'était grâce à vous tous. Vos avis comptent. Pensez à tout ce que vous voudriez pour les Gryffondor, cette année, et venez avec vos idées, afin qu'on en discute après les cours. Maintenant, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

Les joueurs se dispersèrent, passant devant Lily, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Meredith regarda sa meilleure amie avec un grand sourire.

\- À peine arrivée, et déjà prête à en découdre, à ce que je constate…

Lily éclata de rire. C'était le cas. Cette année, elle partait avec l'esprit serein. Elle oubliait tous ses soucis personnels, et ne se concentrait que sur le Quidditch. Uniquement sur ça.

\- Allez, à nous de nous nourrir, maintenant ! s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

Elles descendirent à la Grande Salle en riant, juste avant que la grande affluence ne se fasse. Elles venaient à peine de s'installer, rejoignant Matt qui était parti avant elles, que Neville Londubat arrivait à côté de trois Gryffondor de septième année.

\- Bonjour les anciens !

C'était une habitude, chez Neville, d'appeler les septième année « les anciens ». Ravis d'avoir enfin cette appellation, Matt, Meredith et Lily sourirent largement à leur professeur, qui sortait des emplois du temps des poches de sa robe.

\- Rivers, Events, voilà pour vous deux… Potter, en voici un pour vous.

Lily, toutefois, ne prit pas le parchemin tendu par son professeur. Ses amis, surpris de sa réaction, ne pensèrent même pas à regarder leurs horaires de cours.

\- Professeur… Vous savez, l'année dernière, vous m'aviez dit que si je souhaitais abandonner certaines matières parce que j'estimais que mon emploi du temps était trop chargé, je le pouvais ?

Neville hocha la tête, et Lily prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait l'année dernière. Je voulais sûrement me prouver que j'étais capable d'avoir un tel rythme, et je l'ai fait. J'ai passé mon année à travailler d'arrache-pied, j'ai réussi à tout gérer : mon emploi du temps surchargé, le Quidditch, et même mon temps libre…

Neville sourit, et Lily eut une petite moue piteuse. Son temps libre avait souvent consisté à se promener dans les couloirs quand il n'était pas vraiment temps pour elle d'y être, et cela lui avait valu quelques retenues, qu'elle ne se plaignait pas d'avoir écopé.

\- Mais je ne crois pas avoir envie de refaire ça cette année, avoua Lily. Je souhaite abandonner l'Arithmancie et les sortilèges.

Elle retint sa respiration une fois cette annonce faite. Neville n'émit cependant aucune objection, et ne parut pas en colère de cette décision. Il ramena à lui le parchemin sur lequel se trouvait l'emploi du temps de Lily, et enleva ces deux matières.

\- Sage décision, miss Potter, dit-il simplement en lui tendant ses nouveaux horaires. J'espère que cette nouvelle configuration vous conviendra mieux. Personne n'a envie de vous voir vous tuer à la tâche…

Lily acquiesça, ravie que cette décision ne soit pas discutée. Elle n'avait prévu aucun argumentaire, et si Neville lui avait demandé des explications, elle n'aurait pas été capable de les lui fournir. Elle voulait simplement une année plus calme, et pour cela, elle devait accepter qu'elle avait besoin de repos et de calme, chaque jour, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir lorsque son emploi du temps était surchargé.

\- Eh bien… Que de calme dans cette première journée ! fit remarquer Matt. Enfin, ça risque de bientôt changer, grimaça-t-il. Sean et Basile arrivent…

Lily se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle regarda les deux garçons arriver, Basile fixant le sol, tandis que Sean avançait sans aucune hésitation. Il embrassa rapidement Meredith, et salua Matt et Lily d'un signe de main. Basile, lui, se contenta d'un hochement de tête, avant de regarder à nouveau le sol.

\- On va aller voir le professeur Londubat afin d'avoir tout de suite notre emploi du temps, dit Sean. On se retrouve plus tard dans la journée ? proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord, dit Meredith avec un petit sourire.

Quand Sean et Basile s'éloignèrent, Meredith regarda ses amis, surpris de la voir déjà en bons termes avec Sean, alors qu'ils se disputaient la veille, en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais qu'il finira par me dire ce qui s'est produit avec ses sœurs, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, affirma-t-elle. En attendant, je ne vais pas me disputer avec lui tous les jours pour en savoir plus. On verra bien ce qui se passera.

\- Quelles paroles remplies de sagesse, railla Matt. Mais qu'on est très contents d'entendre. Et on est d'accord pour dire que Basile a agi très bizarrement, pas vrai ?

Lily hocha la tête, avant de se resservir en boisson chaude. Meredith grimaça.

\- Apparemment, Basile a du mal à passer à autre chose, mais à cause d'une chose que tu as dite, Lily, le jour de votre rupture…

Lily reposa la cafetière, et regarda son amie.

\- Quelque chose que j'ai dit ?

Elle se repassa en boucle sa conversation avec Basile, sans rien trouver qui puisse laisser de l'espoir au garçon.

\- Tu aurais dit ne pas être prête pour le moment, et il se dit donc qu'il y a encore de l'espoir…

Lily s'insulta copieusement et mentalement, avant de grimacer.

\- Merlin. Il va falloir que je mette ça au clair. Il est hors de question qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs…

Matt hocha la tête, les yeux brillant d'impatience.

\- Ça va être tellement marrant à voir !

Meredith lui lança un regard noir.

\- Non, Matt, ça ne va pas être marrant et, de toute façon, nous n'assisterons pas à cette discussion, dit-elle sévèrement.

Matt prit une expression boudeuse, alors que Lily se retenait de rire.

\- Allez, je vous raconterai tout ça, c'est promis, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais pour l'instant, on va surtout se dépêcher d'aller en cours. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais nous sommes presque en retard, et ce dès le premier jour. Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux…

Ils se levèrent rapidement. Ils devaient encore retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour récupérer leurs affaires avant d'aller à leur premier cours de la journée.

…

Lily foula le terrain de Quidditch, un air extatique sur le visage. Son arène. Elle était ravie de la retrouver, même pour un bref instant. Un bref instant était toujours mieux que pas d'instant du tout. Elle inspira profondément, savourant l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, et imaginant que des balais volants passaient au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, quand elle estima qu'elle avait assez savouré ce moment de retrouvailles avec son terrain de jeu préféré, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires des Gryffondor, sachant que les joueurs ne devraient pas être longs à arriver.

Elle retrouva avec bonheur son casier. A l'intérieur, un vieux pot de cirage traînait encore. Elle l'ouvrit, s'enivra de l'odeur. Il y avait encore de quoi faire un entretien de balais. Elle le reposa au fond du meuble, puis se défit de sa besace, et y plongea les mains. Ses balais étaient encore dans son dortoir, elle ne voulait pas les descendre avant leur premier entraînement. Mais elle pouvait déjà ranger ses lunettes de vol, ses gants, le livre de tactiques offert par ses frères pour ses dix-sept ans, ainsi que les divers objets qu'elle possédait et qui étaient en lien avec le Quidditch : boussole, kit d'entretien,...

Elle terminait de tout remettre à sa place quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Marcus O'Neil et Cleo Abercrombie. Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées, capitaine, on est simplement arrivés ensemble, railla Cleo alors que Marcus adoptait un teint rouge vif pour son visage.

Lily éclata de rire, mais n'ajouta rien. Déjà, Samantha Dubois arrivait, sa batte nonchalamment jetée sur l'épaule.

\- Tu as conscience qu'on ne s'entraîne pas ce soir, Sam ? ricana Marcus.

La batteuse frappa sa paume de sa batte, l'air menaçant.

\- Figure-toi, Marcus, que j'ai dû user de ma batte pour faire fuir quelques personnes mal intentionnées à mon égard, et qui ont eu le malheur de ne pas prononcer mon prénom en entier… Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse goûter mon bois ? proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire angélique.

\- Marcus est notre nouveau bouc émissaire ? s'enquit Cleo, alors que le batteur pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Lily éclata de rire. Voir que la cohésion d'équipe était toujours présente la soulageait drôlement, et la rassurait pour l'année d'entraînements à venir. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur ses joueurs. Ils étaient dans une forme exceptionnelle.

Juliet Sloper et Gavin Crivey arrivèrent peu après.

\- Et eux, tu ne t'étonnes pas de les voir arriver ensemble ? s'insurgea Marcus.

\- Marcus, c'est parce que je te connais depuis plus longtemps que je me permets de me moquer de toi avec tant de familiarités, le taquina Lily alors que les nouveaux venus demandaient à Samantha de quoi il retournait.

Pendant quelques instants, ils discutèrent de la situation, se moquant de Marcus qui fronçait les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le tour que prenait la discussion. Lily décida finalement de mettre fin à son calvaire. Elle frappa dans ses mains, et le silence se fit.

\- Bonsoir, et merci d'être venus, une fois encore ! Je suis là pour vous parler des sélections. Les Trois Mousquetaires ne sont plus, malheureusement, soupira Lily.

Cleo et Juliet hochèrent la tête, un peu tristes.

\- Heureusement, nous allons certainement avoir la possibilité de trouver un ou une nouvelle Mousquetaire pour cette année ! enchaîna Lily. J'ai le dimanche après-midi pour nos sélections, parce que je ne pense pas que cela prendra trop de temps. En revanche, je veux que vous soyez tous là, afin qu'on discute ensemble du choix du joueur. De même, je veux connaître vos propositions pour les sélections. L'année dernière, j'ai dû remonter toute une équipe, c'était compliqué, mais dans un sens, plus facile. Il n'existait aucune dynamique. Cette année, ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que le nouveau joueur s'intègre à l'équipe, que le courant passe avec Cleo et Juliet, évidemment, mais qu'il n'ait rien à craindre des batteurs, aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai songé à plusieurs tests. Vous êtes prêts à les écouter ?

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête, attentifs, et Lily se lança dans ses explications. À la fin, elle les interrogea du regard.

\- Euh… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer par les tirs au but, dit d'une petite voix Cleo. En penalty, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que si on commence par voir si le courant passe avec nous, on sera forcément influencés, et donc subjectifs, même si le joueur tire bien, ou très mal. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Le plan de Lily voulait initialement que les candidats jouent avec Cleo et Juliet, mais apparemment, Cleo n'était pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, Juliet la rejoignit sur ce point.

\- Surtout que la dynamique avec nous peut se forger, alors que s'il est mauvais tireur, ça va être plus compliqué à corriger, dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Cleo.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

\- Par contre, je pense effectivement qu'il peut être bien de voir comment il se débrouille seul face à des Cognards. On lâche un Cognard, et on voit comment il l'évite, ajouta Marcus. On essaie d'être toujours là, avec Samantha, mais c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas être partout à la fois…

\- C'est quand même dangereux ! protesta Samantha. Si on lâche un Cognard, il faut un batteur sur le terrain, c'est obligé ! Je ne participe pas à ça s'il n'y a pas un batteur sur le terrain, Lily, désolée. C'est trop dangereux, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a la pression de la sélection sur le dos.

Lily grimaça. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela.

\- D'accord, il y aura un batteur sur le terrain, trancha-t-elle, malgré le désaccord de Marcus. Gavin ? demanda-t-elle au gardien.

\- Moi, ça me va, assura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Par contre, j'ai un peu peur d'être fatigué pour les derniers joueurs, ça pourrait fausser les résultats…

\- On sera là pour observer, dit Samantha. On verra s'il y a vraiment une différence.

Le père de Samantha étant Olivier Dubois, un gardien renommé, Lily ne se faisait aucun souci. La jeune fille saurait dire si Gavin ratait un tir parce qu'il était fatigué, ou parce que le joueur était bon.

\- Alors, c'est bon ? On peut retourner au château ? demanda Lily.

Les cinq joueurs échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Tu ne nous parles pas du programme d'entraînement ?

\- Je préfère attendre la nouvelle recrue, dit avec sagesse Lily. Pour pouvoir m'adapter en fonction de ses capacités. Mais si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez les suggérer maintenant…

Elle attendit un petit instant, et Gavin prit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de la technique d'entraînement des Brésiliens, mais il paraît qu'elle est très efficace… Ils échangent de poste au cours des entraînements, ça les aide à être attentifs à tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain. On pourrait expérimenter ça, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est noté, dit Lily avec un sourire. Et maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je vous propose de retourner au château pour profiter du festin qui nous attend.

Sa proposition fut accueillie avec de grands cris, et les Gryffondor se levèrent sans attendre, allant vers le château en discutant allègrement.

Ils étaient au milieu du terrain lorsqu'une chouette fondit vers eux, et se posa sur l'épaule de Lily. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

Lily ne reconnaissait pas l'animal. Elle détacha la missive, et aussitôt, le volatile s'éloigna. De plus en plus surprise, Lily regarda la tâche brune s'estomper dans l'obscurité naissante, avant de finalement poser les yeux sur l'enveloppe.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture soignée et ronde de Jason Seek.

Cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son trouble, elle glissa la lettre dans la poche de sa robe.

\- Un problème ? demanda d'une voix hésitante Cleo.

\- Rien de grave, assura Lily avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas important, ça peut attendre. Allez, en route, je meurs de faim ! Et parlez-moi de Quidditch. Qui s'est entraîné durant les vacances ?

Parler de Quidditch. Rien que de ça. De telle façon, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de ses problèmes personnels.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bon... du coup, comme je suis en "vacances" (même si j'ai 25 trucs à faire - que je ne fais pas), je délaisse un peu le site, j'en ai peur. On remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses superbes corrections hebdomadaires._

 _En tout cas, je suis bien contente de vous retrouver, pour une fois, à une date qui soit décente, à savoir, pile une semaine après le dernier post, eh eh. Bon, en revanche, j'ai un peu pris du retard dans mon écriture. Il faut que je me motive un peu. Sauf que j'ai des trucs à faire en priorité, hum. Genre, préparer mes derniers partiels. ... Bon, en vrai, j'écris plus que je ne révise mes partiels. Et vu que je n'écris pas beaucoup, je vous laisse deviner à quel point je n'avance pas, ah ah ah ah ah ! Cette année aura un peu été une grosse blague pour moi :')_

 _Enfin._

 _Déjà, mille mercis à vous d'être toujours présents, malgré les irrégularités des posts, ces derniers temps. Je pense que ça devrait se calmer sous peu :) Enfin, j'espère. Je retrouverais bien une vie normale, pour être honnête. (Tout en sachant que si ça arrive, je vais me plaindre de mon manque d'occupation. Je sais, je suis un fichu paradoxe) Hem, revenons à nos moutons. Lily est donc de retour à Poudlard, et choisis de... faire l'autruche. Ce qui est mal, même si, dans un sens, je peux la comprendre. Je ne sais pas si je ferais pareil dans une telle situation, mais là n'est pas la question ^^_

 _Du couuuuup, j'espère que la suite des événements vous plaît ; nous retournons à Poudlard quelques temps, nous verrons moins Jason, mais promis, personne ne l'oublie ;)_

 _Un petit mot pour les reviews anonymes..._

 _ **Steph. Plum** , exactement, Lily a besoin de beauuuuucoup de temps pour comprendre ;) Là, il faut reconnaître qu'en fuyant, Lily n'agit pas franchement comme la Gryffondor qu'elle est. Le calme... Douce illusion ! Mais on ne sait jamais, après tout ! Merci pour ta review._

 ** _titietrominet_** _, eh oui, pas de Martell :P ! Bon, on va le recroiser, n'oublions pas qu'il est dans la même année que Lily... Aaah, ça, est-ce que ce baiser est une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Nous verrons bien ! Et tu l'as bien dit, les Potter ne sont pas doués. Merci pour la review._

 _Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine :) ! Et d'ailleurs, je vous préviens, nous allons faire un petit bond dans le temps, on sera immédiatement projetés au mois d'octobre !_


	30. Le quotidien, oui, la routine, non !

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Le quotidien, oui, mais la routine, non !**

\- Non, non, non…, murmura Lily.

À sa droite, Meredith lui lança un regard inquiet. Matt, à gauche, était presque aussi stressé que Lily, ce qui avait pour conséquence son absence totale d'intérêt pour le match – il n'avait pas encore crié une faute qui était en réalité celle du Quodpot.

Lily, toutefois, ne voyait pas l'inquiétude de ses amis. Elle était trop concentrée sur le match – l'aurait-elle été un peu moins qu'elle se serait rendue compte que ses mains étaient tellement crispées autour du manche de son parapluie qu'elle était en train de se blesser.

Mais Lily, définitivement, n'en avait rien à faire de son état de santé. Le premier match de la saison de Quidditch à Poudlard l'intéressait bien plus. Les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard étaient sur le terrain depuis déjà une heure, et le match était plus que serré. Les deux équipes étaient peut-être nouvelles, mais elles se défendaient plus que bien.

Elles se défendaient extrêmement bien, et les gardiens étaient loin d'être mauvais… ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Lily. Déjà que Ryan Faucett était un très bon gardien, chez les Serdaigle, si les deux autres équipes se mettaient à avoir des joueurs qui ne laissaient passer aucun Souafle, Lily allait devoir entraîner les joueurs de Gryffondor encore plus durement.

C'était grisant, bien sûr, d'avoir un tel défi à relever.

Mais, par Merlin, elle ne s'y était pas assez préparée. Elle avait eu l'esprit encombré par trop de choses.

Une action de Shepherd lui coupa le souffle.

\- Merlin, souffla Lily.

La petite poursuiveuse menait son équipe d'une main de maître. Les histoires d'amour des Poufsouffle étaient loin derrière eux. De toute évidence, elle avait interdit à ses joueurs de reparler de toutes les affaires de l'année précédente, et les avait obligés à se concentrer sur leur jeu et les entraînements. Force était de constater que cela portait ses fruits. McWill avait bien fait de proposer Shepherd au poste de capitaine.

Du côté des Serpentard, on se défendait bien aussi. Young avait modifié la dynamique de ses poursuiveurs, qui avaient adopté une nouvelle technique : ils ne gardaient jamais le Souafle en leur possession pendant plus de dix mètres.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le score était de quarante à trente en faveur des Serpentard, mais rien n'était encore joué. Elle se concentra sur les attrapeurs.

Le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, Edward Green, n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il scrutait le terrain au millimètre près, vérifiant à chaque instant que le Vif d'Or n'était pas en vue. C'était un fonceur. Il attendait de voir le Vif d'Or, puis se jetait dessus. Lily se doutait qu'il faisait partie de ces attrapeurs qui ne vérifiaient pas le score avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Il avait pour objectif de l'attraper, et cela s'arrêtait là.

Chez les Poufsouffle, le choix était plus surprenant. Shepherd avait changé de poste un des poursuiveurs, qui était à présent attrapeur. La question que se posait à présent Lily était de savoir si cette décision avait été prise parce qu'aucun postulant pour le poste d'attrapeur ne faisait l'affaire, ou parce que le poursuiveur des Poufsouffle était extrêmement doué en tant qu'attrapeur.

\- Merlin…, grommela, une fois encore, Lily.

Elle sentit à peine la main apaisante de Meredith, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua le coup d'œil compatissant de Matt. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de connaître le déroulé du match. Les nouvelles compositions des équipes prévoyaient de beaux matchs pour l'année à venir, mais Lily n'était pas certaine d'être ravie de ce défi.

Deux rangées plus bas, Samantha Dubois se retourna, et adressa un sourire rassurant à sa capitaine. Lily sentit son intérêt et son espoir renaître. L'expression de Samantha laissait sous-entendre qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé des failles chez leurs adversaires, et qu'elle pourrait les utiliser pour les déstabiliser à coup de Cognards bien envoyés.

\- Poufsouffle marque une nouvelle fois ! Ils mènent la rencontre, de soixante-dix points. Serpentard est à cinquante points !

La météo était, qui plus est, changeante, ce qui donnait du crédit en plus aux deux équipes. Elles qui débutaient tout juste étaient pourtant capables de s'en sortir avec un ciel tantôt nuageux, tantôt dégagé et laissant paraître un soleil éclatant.

Bref, que de variables qui agaçaient prodigieusement Lily.

Mais qui lui permettaient de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui s'était produit, ces deux derniers mois.

Sa dernière année à Poudlard avait débuté en grande fanfare.

Abandonner deux matières avait été une délivrance pour Lily qui, une semaine durant, avait pu goûter à la douceur de semaines peu remplies. Bien évidemment, son répit n'avait été que de courte durée. Les professeurs n'avaient pas tardé à leur rappeler que les ASPIC approchaient, ainsi que les décisions concernant leur futur professionnel.

Et ce n'était que le côté scolaire et visible de l'iceberg.

Les sélections de Quidditch s'étaient bien déroulées. Lily et les cinq joueurs déjà présents avaient rapidement choisi le nouveau joueur qui les rejoindrait pour cette année. Julian Lower les avait rejoints. Il avait passé les sélections l'année précédente, et ce qui lui avait fait défaut à l'époque, son manque de confiance en lui, semblait avoir considérablement diminué – en tout cas, assez baissé pour que les Gryffondor le voient comme un joueur potentiel pour l'année à venir. Fière de cette nouvelle équipe sur pieds, Lily avait voulu l'entraîner aussitôt. C'était, bien évidemment, sans compter sur les emplois du temps de chacun. Entre les élèves en cinquième année qui préparaient leurs BUSE, et ceux en sixième année qui avaient beaucoup de travail à abattre, sans oublier Juliet Sloper qui avait été nommée Préfète, les emplois du temps devenaient chaque jour moins compatibles avec des entraînements réguliers.

À côté de cela, Lily devait gérer un Basile qui n'hésitait jamais à venir lui parler, comme ayant toujours l'espoir que Lily soit prête à redémarrer leur histoire – ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire.

Et était-il nécessaire de parler de Jason Seek, qui lui avait envoyé de nouvelles lettres – qu'elle s'était bien gardée d'ouvrir – et des Serdaigle qui la regardaient étrangement, comme se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Lily repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et poussa un profond soupir, qui était parfaitement en accord avec son air morose. Elle s'attira un regard étonné de Meredith.

\- Le match ne t'intéresse pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est bien la peine de m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner, plutôt que d'y aller avec Sean…

Lily grimaça. Sa meilleure amie aurait volontiers profité de cette matinée avec son petit ami, qu'elle peinait à voir régulièrement, mais Lily l'avait réquisitionnée de force.

\- Non, je ne m'ennuie pas, jamais sur un terrain de Quidditch. C'est juste que je pensais à d'autres choses qu'au match.

Au lieu de rassurer Meredith, cela l'inquiéta encore plus. Matt aussi se mit à considérer Lily avec un pli soucieux sur le front. Leur amie ne les avait pas habitués à se préoccuper d'autre chose que du Quidditch lorsqu'un match du noble sport se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Et… à quoi tu pensais, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? s'étonna Matt.

Lily lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

\- C'est totalement indiscret, dit-elle à son ami, clôturant ainsi la discussion.

Elle concentra toute son attention sur le match, et retint son souffle plus d'une fois.

Et puis, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas se produisit.

Poufsouffle remporta le match.

Lily serra les dents.

Obtenir la Coupe cette année ne serait pas une mince affaire, elle en avait pleinement conscience.

…

\- Potter, si je peux me permettre… On est foutus.

Lily accepta sans discuter la Bièraubeurre que lui tendait Ryan Faucett, et poussa un profond soupir.

La fête n'était pas encore bien entamée, mais déjà, on sentait que les Poufsouffle profitaient pleinement de leur victoire, et s'imposaient comme l'équipe à suivre cette saison.

\- On n'est pas encore foutus, contredit finalement Lily. Disons qu'il va falloir songer sérieusement à changer toutes nos tactiques…

Le nouveau capitaine des Serdaigle la fixa un instant, sans savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Le sourire amusé de Lily le rassura. Il fallait en rire. Il se détendit instantanément, et éclata de rire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de pression sur les épaules du capitaine alors qu'il ne jouait même pas le match d'ouverture ! souffla Ryan lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme. J'avais toujours l'impression que Jay était totalement maître de ses émotions lorsqu'il allait voir un match. Je comprends maintenant que pas du tout, et qu'il passait toute la rencontre à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour être nommé capitaine…

Lily s'était tendue à l'évocation de Jason. Elle ne devait pas y penser, par Merlin. C'était tellement plus simple de laisser Jason dans une partie de son cerveau qu'elle débranchait. Elle devait oublier Jason. Sa vie personnelle était entre parenthèse, lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Point.

\- J'hésite à lui demander des conseils, enchaîna Ryan. Mais ma fierté ne s'en remettrait peut-être pas, avoua-t-il dans une grimace.

Lily acquiesça.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas, même, enfonça-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel, avant de changer de sujet, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily.

\- Dis donc, je ne savais pas que la fille Dubois était plus intéressée par les Serpentard que par les Gryffondor, ricana-t-il.

Lily se tourna rapidement vers sa batteuse, qui discutait avec un élève de Serpentard qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà croisé. Lily fronça les sourcils, avant de hausser les épaules, et de porter sa Bièraubeurre encore intacte à ses lèvres.

\- Si elle est comme son père, elle est plutôt en train de lui faire perdre toute assurance pour qu'il aille dire à l'équipe de sa maison que les Gryffondor sont prêts à les écraser lors du match les opposant.

Ryan haussa un sourcil intrigué.

\- Vous êtes comme ça, à Gryffondor ? Vous effrayez vos adversaires ?

Lily lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tout à fait !

Elle but une autre gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre, attendant que Ryan reprenne la parole ou s'en aille.

\- Eh, au fait… J'ai été à la boutique de tes cousins, durant l'été.

Lily hocha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre ce qu'il comptait dire.

\- C'est vraiment chouette, ce qu'ils ont fait. Convivial et familial… Et puis, ils proposent de bons produits. Leurs balais sont originaux…

Lily ferma les yeux, craignant un instant que Ryan Faucett n'enchaîne sur la personne qui avait acheté un balai chez Roxanne et Fred, et qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien : Jason Seek. Pourtant, les pensées de Ryan semblaient s'être éloignées de Jason, pour l'instant tout du moins. Il adopta un air grave.

\- En parlant de boutique familiale… Je suis aussi allée à celle de ton frère.

Le cœur de Lily se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la tournure de la conversation, à présent.

\- C'est, euh…

\- Oui ? demanda Lily, les lèvres pincées.

Ryan ne semblait pas capable d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de parler, faisant grimper l'agacement de la capitaine des Gryffondor.

\- C'est une impression, ou ton frère n'est toujours pas passé à autre chose ? finit par lâcher d'une voix morne Ryan.

Lily aurait voulu démentir les doutes de son homologue. Mais Lily n'aimait pas mentir.

Comment dire que James était passé à autre chose, alors que clairement, ce n'était pas le cas ?

Comment faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, alors que James n'allait pas bien, et que son monde n'était définitivement pas le meilleur ?

Des fois, Lily était profondément fatiguée de tenter de persuader tout le monde que la vie de James allait finir par s'arranger. Ce n'était pas vrai. Rien n'allait en s'arrangeant, ces temps-ci. Franchement, si elle devait s'écouter, Lily devait se dire que les relations sentimentales des Potter étaient vraiment nulles. Mise à part celle de ses parents, évidemment. Mais les enfants Potter, en revanche, ne brillaient pas pour leur clairvoyance.

Lily soupira, se rappelant soudain que Ryan attendait éventuellement une réponse de sa part.

\- Eh bien… Non, il ne va pas trop bien, en ce moment, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. On essaie de le tirer vers le haut, mais il a ses moments de faiblesse… Et ces derniers mois sont des moments de grande faiblesse.

Ryan hocha la tête, vaguement compréhensif. Lily se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas encore entré dans l'équipe lorsqu'Astrid était capitaine. La dernière joueuse de Serdaigle à avoir été sous les ordres d'Astrid Smith était Liz Vanberg. C'était la seule Serdaigle à réellement avoir connu Astrid complètement : en tant qu'élève mais aussi en tant que capitaine. Liz pouvait comprendre ce qui tourmentait Lily. Pas Ryan. Il n'avait pas subi les entraînements d'Astrid, il n'avait pas été sous les commandements de la Tyrannique.

Lily se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle termina d'un seul coup sa Bièraubeurre. Ryan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle prit la parole avant que le moindre mot ne franchisse la barrière des lèvres du capitaine des Serdaigle.

\- Je dois… y aller. J'ai ce truc, là… Enfin, il faut que je le fasse, dit vaguement Lily avant de tourner les talons, laissant Ryan où il était, et complètement désemparé.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à mentir.

Ou peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à ne plus se retrouver dans de telles situations.

La jeune fille louvoya entre quelques élèves de deuxième année, louchant sur les Bièraubeurres qu'ils tenaient en main. Elle faillit faire une réflexion, avant de se reprendre de justesse. Elle-même, à leur âge, buvait de la Bièraubeurre. Cela rendait James fou de rage, d'ailleurs. Elle se souvenait de cette année où les Serdaigle avaient remporté le match d'ouverture, et que James avait subtilisé les Bièraubeurre qu'elle buvait en compagnie de Matt et Meredith. Que cela remontait…

Préférant oublier les Serdaigle, qui la ramenaient à Jason, à Astrid puis à la déprime de son frère, Lily rejoignit Matt, et s'installa à côté de lui. Son ami était tout seul, en train de regarder la piste de danse, l'air morose.

\- Quoi, toi aussi, tu nous fais une déprime ? plaisanta Lily.

Matt lui lança un regard noir, qui coupa toute envie de rire à Lily. Apparemment, Matt ne passait pas une bonne soirée, et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir rejoint plus tôt pour remédier à cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je viens d'entendre Meredith se plaindre pendant une heure, au moins, de Sean qui prend, apparemment, des distances, parce qu'il « trop occupé », railla Matt, imitant sans peine leur amie. Et avant cela, j'ai dû écouter Basile se plaindre parce que tu l'évites, alors qu'il est persuadé que tu vas tomber amoureuse de lui. J'ai déjà réussi à lui faire comprendre que tu n'avais pas été amoureuse de lui, donc que tu ne pouvais pas _retomber_ amoureuse. C'était un exploit, grommela Matt.

Maintenant qu'il avait exprimé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le garçon repartit dans la contemplation de la piste de danse, l'air plus sombre qu'auparavant. Lily se retrouva à court de mots durant quelques secondes. Et puis, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

\- Matt ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais ce que je fais, quand je suis morose, à Poudlard ?

Son ami haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse, selon toute évidence.

\- Je vais faire des glissades.

L'intérêt de Matt grimpa en flèche. Il se tourna soudainement vers son amie, l'incompréhension remplissant son regard.

\- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas une activité que tu fais en famille, habituellement ?

Lily hocha la tête, avant de se lever d'un bond et de tendre la main à son ami.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je suis la dernière représentante de ma famille dans ce château. Il reste bien Teddy, évidemment, mais il est professeur, en ce moment. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'abandonner la surveillance des couloirs pour venir glisser avec moi.

Matt observa la main tendue de son amie, sans s'en saisir.

\- Et si on se fait attraper ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Lily oubliait régulièrement que son ami n'était pas toujours courageux au sens premier auquel l'entendaient les Gryffondor. Il fallait le pousser avant qu'il n'accepte de faire quelque chose de légèrement dangereux – ou, tout du moins, qui dépassait les limites établies par le règlement.

\- Promis, tu ne te feras pas attraper si tu es avec moi. Viens te changer les idées, tu en as besoin, insista Lily.

Et moi aussi, songea la jeune fille lorsque son ami accepta finalement sa main. L'air devenait irrespirable, à cette soirée. Il fallait qu'elle oublie tout.

…

\- Les poursuiveurs ! s'exclama Lily. Regardez un peu plus ce que font les batteurs, par Merlin !

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin, mais Lily n'était que moyennement satisfaite des efforts fournis par les joueurs de Gryffondor. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout soit parfait immédiatement, mais elle aurait tout de même souhaité que les joueurs se regardent entre eux. Or, depuis que Julian Lower les avait rejointes, les filles, qui étaient pourtant déjà là l'année précédente, avaient tendance à ne plus regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Comme si elles pensaient que la présence d'un garçon dans le trio suffirait à les protéger de tous les Cognards.

Lily était pourtant certaine que les Cognards des Serdaigle allaient viser les poursuiveurs, lors du match de début novembre, que Julian soit là ou non.

\- Venez par ici ! s'écria finalement Lily.

Les six joueurs sur le terrain volèrent vers elle. Lily ferma brièvement les yeux, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir dire les mots qu'elle pensait si fort tout en restant polie. Rien n'était gagné d'avance.

\- Vous êtes doués, commença-t-elle finalement, ne se décidant pas à rouvrir les yeux immédiatement.

Des murmures ravis suivirent sa déclaration.

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas, là.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Aucun joueur n'avait l'air ravi, ou satisfait de lui-même.

\- Vous jouez comme si c'était la fin de l'année, et que la Coupe était déjà à nous… sauf que ce n'est pas le cas ! leur rappela Lily. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à penser, tous. Les BUSE, les ASPIC pour moi, les orientations, vos nouvelles options… Je le sais, tout ça. Je suis passée par-là, je vous rappelle que je suis la plus âgée de tous. Ce n'est pas facile de tout combiner, je vous l'accorde. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais accepter que vous ne soyez pas à fond pour chaque entraînement.

Lily fit une petite pause, et regarda l'un après l'autre les joueurs. Ils en étaient capables, elle le savait. C'est simplement qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas motivés. Elle concevait tout à fait qu'ils puissent avoir une baisse de moral, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'ils se ressaisissent.

\- Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer totalement dans votre jeu, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous garder dans l'équipe, et vous le savez très bien, asséna-t-elle.

Elle se détestait de dire cela, évidemment, mais si la seule façon pour qu'ils se décident à jouer correctement était de les secouer un peu, Lily n'allait pas avoir des regrets très longtemps.

\- Prouvez-moi que j'ai bien fait de vous sélectionner, gronda-t-elle. Prouvez-moi que vous voulez cette Coupe. Oubliez vos préoccupations personnelles quand vous rentrez sur le terrain, parce que le Quidditch est là pour vous permettre de tout oublier. C'est comme ça que vous jouerez le mieux : en vous concentrant sur le moment présent, pas en réfléchissant à ce qui s'est passé avant, ou à ce qui se passera après l'entraînement. Maintenant, au travail !

\- Bien, Potter ! dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de s'éloigner.

Lily soupira.

Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle avait prononcé ces mots.

Elle-même, lorsqu'elle arrivait sur le terrain, faisait en sorte de tout oublier. Surtout ce qui avait trait à Jason Seek.

Elle se secoua.

\- Les batteurs ! cria-t-elle. Je veux que vous vous renvoyez les Cognards. Un Cognard ne doit pas passer plus de dix secondes sans toucher une batte. Les poursuiveurs, vous ne gardez jamais le Souafle plus de cinq secondes. Vous traversez le terrain en vous faisant des passes, et vous avez moins d'une minute pour tirer. Et Crivey, si je te vois une seule seconde statique autour des cages, je te promets cinq tours de terrain matin et soir pour les prochains jours… et à pied, avant que tu ne me demandes si tu peux les faire en volant. Tout le monde au travail !

Lily les regarda se répartir sur le terrain, avant de se remettre à l'entraînement. Elle-même rajusta ses lunettes, avant de voler vers le centre de la surface de jeu.

Le Quidditch avant tout.

Les problèmes, au fond de sa mémoire, enfermés sous clef.

…

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Lily était contente d'avoir abandonné deux matières, cette année.

Déjà, parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle n'allait pas faire carrière dans les Sortilèges. Briseuse de sorts, inventrice de nouveaux sorts… Ce n'était définitivement pas pour elle. Elle ne trouvait pas que ce challenge soit intéressant, pour elle. Lily avait besoin de se dépasser, pas de donner des moyens aux autres de se dépasser. Quant à l'Arithmancie, elle avait trouvé cela particulièrement intéressant, mais pas assez pour qu'elle passe son existence à deviner le futur grâce à des chiffres – même si, évidemment, elle savait que cette matière allait bien au-delà de quelques calculs savants.

Ensuite, si Lily était contente d'avoir abandonné ces deux matières, c'est parce que les professeurs des autres matières avaient décidé qu'ils n'auraient jamais assez de temps pour donner tous les devoirs qu'ils souhaitaient à leurs élèves. Donc, ils faisaient en sorte de les assommer de devoirs. Le mois d'octobre n'était pas encore terminé que Lily n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que cette année se termine. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'entendre parler des ASPIC à longueur de journée. Les professeurs n'avaient-ils pas d'autres sujets de discussion ?

Sincèrement, elle en venait à regretter le temps des BUSE. Surtout qu'en cinquième année, les professeurs avaient le mérite de ne pas leur mettre une pression supplémentaire en parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire l'année qui suivait.

Parce qu'honnêtement, Lily ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait faire après Poudlard, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle avait bien besoin de quelque chose pour la rassurer sur son avenir. Une piste, un indice. N'importe quoi qui lui ferait comprendre et espérer qu'elle ne fonçait pas droit dans un mur.

\- Eh, vous avez vu, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard est annoncée !

Lily leva les yeux, surprise de constater qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait avancé sans même s'en rendre compte, et avait manqué foncer dans deux élèves de troisième année qui sortaient de la tour des Gryffondor en annonçant la prochaine sortie.

Lily se figea instantanément, laissant le portrait se refermer, sans entrer.

Elle avait réussi à échapper à Jason jusqu'à présent, c'était très bien.

Mais s'il venait la voir à Pré-au-Lard, elle doutait pouvoir se soustraire à une confrontation.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

Merlin, comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse…

\- Le mot de passe ? lui demanda la Grosse Dame, impatiente.

\- Hein ? Oh, pardon.

Lily rougit, et rajusta son sac sur son épaule.

\- _Panthera leo_ , dit-elle mécaniquement.

Sèche, la Grosse Dame hocha la tête avant de pivoter, et Lily pénétra dans la salle commune de sa maison. Comme elle pouvait s'en douter, l'effervescence était à son comble. Tous les troisième année étaient impatients et surexcités par la nouvelle d'une sortie prochaine à Pré-au-Lard. Les autres élèves n'étaient pas en reste, d'ailleurs, surtout du côté des cinquième et septième années, qui étaient sous pression depuis septembre.

Lily se fraya un chemin dans la foule, cherchant à oublier que des personnes se trouvaient présentement dans son dos. Elle arriva rapidement jusqu'à la table où étaient Matt et Meredith.

\- Salut ! s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

Et ce n'était pas une exclamation feinte. Elle avait oublié le problème de Jason pouvant venir la voir à Pré-au-Lard ou, plutôt, elle préférait mettre de côté cette idée. Pour le moment, elle allait profiter de ses amis, qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent. Si peu souvent, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pouvant mettre Meredith en colère, ou fatiguer Matt.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Lily, quand personne ne lui répondit.

\- On a trop de devoirs, grommela Matt en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

\- Sean m'évite, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, pesta Meredith.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis septembre, Meredith se persuadait que Sean l'évitait. Cela dit, elle n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort, songea la capitaine de Quidditch, quand elle remarqua que Sean était justement en train de se faufiler en douce hors de la salle commune. Soucieuse de ne pas se mêler des histoires de couple de ses amis, Lily ne fit aucun commentaire, même si la situation était pour le moins étrange.

\- Bah, choisit de dire Lily. Matt, il suffit que tu dormes plus la nuit. Meredith, soit tu confrontes Sean, soit tu arrêtes de te plaindre.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda doucement Matt, comme craignant de faire exploser une bombe.

\- En colère de quoi ? demanda Lily.

\- Bah… La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est programmée le jour où tu avais prévu de faire ton super entraînement d'avant-match…, dit lentement Meredith.

Lily inspira profondément.

\- QUOI ?!

Quelques élèves sursautèrent et se tournèrent, effrayés, vers les septième année. Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs.

\- Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, murmura Matt. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons planifié cette journée…

Lily pesta.

Non, ce n'était pas eux. Mais les Préfets qui avaient décidé de cette journée étaient de ceux qui n'avaient pas intérêt à ce que Gryffondor gagne, de toute évidence.

\- Ce sont les Préfets qui choisissent, pesta Lily. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ceux de Gryffondor n'ont rien dit ?

Meredith toussota.

\- A ta place, je me demanderais plutôt comment les autres Préfets ont su que cette journée était importante pour ton équipe…

Lily la regarda avec de grands yeux. Meredith avait raison, et elle avait été stupide de ne pas y penser plus tôt.

Si les Préfets des autres maisons étaient au courant, c'était parce qu'un Gryffondor leur avait dit.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait une taupe au sein de la maison des lions.

…

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Basile fonçait droit sur elle, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la collision. Doux Merlin.

\- Bonjour, Lily, dit le garçon en arrivant en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour, Basile, répondit la jeune fille, la gorge sèche.

Un silence particulièrement gênant s'ensuivit. Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour qu'il s'en aille rapidement, et elle ne se voyait pas s'enfuir en courant.

Quoi que ça aurait le mérite d'être clair…

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais interdit à tes joueurs d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, finit par dire Basile.

Lily se retint de grogner. Tout était toujours déformé, à Poudlard.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai dit que la séance d'entraînement avait été planifiée ce jour-ci, et que je ne la déplacerai pas. Ensuite, c'était à eux de choisir ce qui était le plus important.

En réalité, elle avait surtout fait cela parce que cela lui assurait de ne pas avoir à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Et donc à hypothétiquement croiser Jason. Intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

Si elle écoutait la petite voix en elle, c'était surtout pathétique, mais Lily ne voulait plus écouter cette voix nommée conscience.

\- Euh… Ouais, marmonna Basile. D'accord. C'est dommage, je pensais qu'on aurait pu y faire un tour ensemble.

Lily se sentit mal. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Basile comme ça. Elle devait lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de chercher à garder le contact. Et, en même temps, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ça.

\- Pour une autre fois ? proposa-t-elle maladroitement.

Le visage de Basile s'illumina, et Lily comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

\- Ouais, on n'a qu'à dire que ça sera pour la prochaine sortie !

Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement, comme craignant que Lily ne revienne sur ses paroles.

Ce qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs dû faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les garçons de sa vie se raccrochaient à leurs anciennes histoires ?

Basile était bien évidemment le premier auquel elle pensait, parce qu'elle venait juste de le croiser.

Mais elle n'oubliait pas son grand frère, James. Elle discutait avec lui, la veille encore. Alors qu'il aurait dû être ravi d'avoir sa propre boutique, il se battait toujours, quotidiennement, avec les ombres de ce passé qui le hantait, avec Astrid qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Lily ne cessait d'espérer qu'un jour, enfin, il rencontre une fille qui n'aurait pas peur de lui faire oublier Astrid, et qui y arriverait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation perdurer. En tant que petite sœur, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal, quand elle voyait l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère.

Elle inspira profondément.

Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Pas immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à se focaliser sur autre chose. Albus devait pouvoir s'occuper de James, pour le moment. Enfin, elle espérait. James devait être aidé, mais de loin.

Cela tuait simplement Lily, à petit feu, de ne rien pouvoir faire directement. Elle avait besoin d'être dans l'action, mais depuis Poudlard, elle ne pouvait décidément pas aider son frère.

C'était à s'en rendre folle.

Ce qu'elle n'était pas loin d'être, se disait-elle parfois.

…

Lily sourit, et ses épaules se détendirent instantanément.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait remarquée au cours de l'été. Plus elle souriait, moins ses épaules étaient tendues. Il fallait qu'elle sourie plus souvent. Cela lui éviterait quelques séjours à l'infirmerie.

Elle siffla la fin de l'entraînement, et les joueurs se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

\- Encore une fois, commença-t-elle quand ils furent tous stabilisés à côté d'elle dans les airs, je vous remercie d'avoir sacrifié votre journée à Pré-au-Lard.

Contrairement à ce à quoi qu'elle s'était attendue, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de protestations lorsqu'elle avait annoncé que l'entraînement ne serait pas déplacé. Bien sûr, elle avait senti que les joueurs n'étaient pas entièrement satisfaits de l'annonce, et qu'elle aurait fait des heureux en les laissant se promener dans le village sorcier, mais comme aucune mutinerie n'avait été faite, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient totalement en colère contre elle. Juste un peu déçus.

\- C'était vraiment un bon entraînement, enchaîna la capitaine. Je suis ravie de ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. Si on joue comme ça lors du match contre les Serdaigle, on devrait remporter la rencontre.

\- Surtout qu'ils n'ont plus leur super attrapeur, ricana Marcus en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Il faisait partie de ces joueurs qui n'avaient aucune crainte dans les airs, et qui se permettaient de se prélasser sur leurs balais comme s'ils étaient dans un transat.

Ou peut-être qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour impressionner les personnes qui étaient dans les gradins aujourd'hui ?

\- En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente, souffla Lily. C'était vraiment un bon entraînement, avec de bons enchaînements, et de bonnes passes.

\- Ouais… Tu t'en es pas mal sortie aussi, se moqua Samantha.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref. Si nous n'avons rien de plus à ajouter, je vous annonce que vous pouvez retourner aux vestiaires, et profiter de votre soirée.

Un grand soupir de soulagement s'éleva autour de Lily, qui se retint de sourire.

Pour sa part, elle allait retrouver ses amis pour réviser, une fois encore. Matt et Meredith auraient certainement beaucoup de choses à lui raconter, puisqu'ils revenaient de Pré-au-Lard. Tant qu'ils ne lui disaient pas qu'ils avaient rencontré Jason Seek, tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _FF net a décidé que les DocX ne passeraient plus. C'est ballot, c'est le format de base de mes documents. Je dois donc les ré-enregistrer sous un autre format... Ce que j'ai eu la flemme de faire hier. Et donc, je suis en retard d'un jour. Et en plus, je poste tard. Parce que les derniers exams (Merlin je suis en vacances, c'est trop bien !), le foot, tout ça, tout ça, quoi... (Oui, je me trouve des excuses. Mais je suis en vacances, donc j'ai le droit :D !)_

 _Breeeeef. Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine. Et comme je suis en vacances, je n'ai rien à dire. Oui, mes vacances s'étendent à mon passe-temps d'auteure de fictions :D (Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point j'avais besoin de ces vacances, en fait...)_

 _Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews de la semaine précédente. Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections._

 _Un petit mot pour **titietrominet** et sa review de la semaine dernière : Aaaaah, ce n'est pas dit que cette année soit moins mouvementée, désolée ;) ! Et les lettres de Jason, j'ai bien peur que Lily les laisse de côté pour un petit bout de temps..._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et bon courage à ceux qui ont encore des épreuves. Vous allez tout et tous déchirer, j'en suis certaine._


	31. Novembre parmi les Gryffondor et Lily

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Novembre parmi les Gryffondor… et Lily.**

Le mois de novembre avait annoncé la couleur. Dès le premier jour du mois, la pluie s'était abattue sur tout le pays, et personne à Poudlard n'était épargné. Sortir dans le parc était un supplice, et les élèves qui avaient des cours à l'extérieur redoutaient le moment où ils devaient franchir les portes d'entrée et affronter la pluie.

Quant aux joueurs de Quidditch, ils invoquaient Merlin toute la journée, espérant que celui-ci finirait par avoir un peu de pitié et ferait cesser la pluie. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, et toutes les équipes en payaient amèrement le prix. Les plus désavantagées n'étaient autres que les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

Les quatorze joueurs qui allaient aujourd'hui sur le terrain s'affronter ne cessaient de lever les yeux vers le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, espérant vainement que la pluie avait miraculeusement disparu, et que le ciel était devenu clair et ensoleillé. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas, et ils rechignaient tous d'avoir à aller sur le terrain dans de telles conditions.

Lily sortit sa baguette de sa robe, et la pointa sur ses lunettes, les fixant au préalable sur son nez. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Ses joueurs mangeaient plus que d'habitude. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils auraient besoin de toute leur énergie pour combattre le mauvais temps.

\- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas un aussi mauvais temps pour le prochain match, pesta Lily.

Meredith et Matt, inquiets eux aussi, hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient envie de voir leur équipe gagner, c'était certain, mais ils avaient presque envie qu'elle déclare forfait, aujourd'hui. Le temps était particulièrement mauvais, et ne présageait pas une rencontre des plus plaisantes. Lily, qui plus est, avait en tête les différents matchs racontés par ses parents, et elle savait que le mauvais temps n'était pas à l'avantage des Potter.

Elle inspira profondément, puis se leva, alors que Ryan faisait pareil chez les Serdaigle. Les capitaines étaient prêts à y aller. Leurs joueurs se levèrent immédiatement, prêts à les suivre.

\- Au vestiaire, dit rapidement Lily en se mettant en route.

Elle allait devoir motiver ses joueurs autant que possible, afin qu'ils soient en forme pour le match. Mais comment réussirait-elle à leur donner envie d'aller sur le terrain alors qu'elle-même n'y allait que par obligation ?

Elle se secoua. Lily Luna Potter n'allait jamais sur un terrain de Quidditch par obligation ! Elle devait se motiver plus intensément.

Et elle devait motiver ses joueurs aussi. Tous affichaient une mine qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Ils préféreraient être dans leur salle commune.

\- Je sais que les conditions ne sont pas idéales, soupira Lily, alors qu'ils se changeaient lentement.

Quelques ricanements d'où suintait toute la détresse qu'inspirait ce temps s'élevèrent. Lily choisit de les ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans ce jeu.

\- Mais on peut le faire, surtout que nous avons eu l'habitude de jouer dans des conditions pires, l'année dernière. Enfin, durant les entraînements, en tout cas. Julian, tu n'as pas joué comme ça, pour l'instant, reprit-elle en regardant sa nouvelle recrue, mais je t'assure que c'est faisable.

\- Pour les Serdaigle, peut-être, marmonna Samantha Dubois en se saisissant de sa batte.

\- Et est-ce que nous sommes moins bons que les Serdaigle ? répliqua Lily avec verve. Non, appuya-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Samantha, qui choisit de se taire. Nous pouvons le faire. Faites attention aux éclairs, méfiez-vous des Cognards, leurs trajectoires vont être totalement différentes de ce à quoi on peut s'attendre. Regardez toujours autour de vous, et assurez-vous que vous lancez bien le Souafle à un Gryffondor, et non pas à un Serdaigle… Avec ce temps, on pourrait se tromper facilement. Bien. Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Non, répliqua Marcus en se levant. Mais il faut bien y aller, pas vrai ?

\- Eh, ça pourrait être pire ! rappela Lily. Il pourrait déjà y avoir de l'orage…

Le tonnerre se fit entendre à cet instant. Tous se regardèrent.

\- Bon. Je vais faire en sorte d'attraper le Vif d'Or très rapidement, promit Lily avant de laisser passer son équipe avant elle. Et lancez-vous le sortilège _Impervius_. Limitons les dégâts autant que possible.

Ils sortirent rapidement, et partirent vers le centre du terrain, où les Serdaigle se dirigeaient également. Les joueurs de Gryffondor se hissèrent sur leur balai, à l'exception de Lily, qui continua vers l'arbitre et Ryan Faucett.

\- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! hurla l'arbitre.

L'eau dégoulinait déjà sur les visages des deux capitaines, mais Ryan et Lily n'y pensaient déjà plus. Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée de main avant d'enfourcher leur balai, et d'attendre le signal pour que le match débute.

Lily s'éleva rapidement, aussi haut que possible, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le Vif d'Or. Et vite.

Les joueurs étaient clairement tous en difficulté. Personne n'arrivait à voler droit, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Le Souafle ne passait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que les bourrasques le déviaient de sa trajectoire. Les Cognards étaient à peine visibles, Lily se demandait même si l'un d'entre eux avait déjà été frappé depuis le début du match.

En somme, ce match tournait à la catastrophe.

Lily décida que rester immobile en haut du terrain n'était pas la bonne solution. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le manche de son balai, son fidèle Éclair Suprême, et redescendit de quelques mètres, en spirale. Elle tentait d'avoir une vision complète du terrain. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas. Elle n'aperçut pas le Vif d'Or.

\- Capitaine, on va pas tenir ! lui hurla Samantha Dubois alors que Lily la frôlait.

Lily hocha la tête, même si la batteuse ne la regardait pas. Elle se doutait bien que personne n'allait tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Il fallait absolument que Lily trouve le Vif d'Or.

L'attrapeur de Serdaigle semblait totalement perdu, ce que Lily pouvait comprendre. C'était son premier match, et il se déroulait sous des conditions vraiment mauvaises.

Lily soupira, et remonta un peu. Cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils jouaient, mais elle avait l'impression de jouer depuis des heures. La fatigue ressentie était exactement la même.

Elle devait se concentrer.

Malheureusement, cela n'était pas suffisant, et dix minutes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu le Vif d'Or. Le score n'avait même pas encore été ouvert. Ce match ne virait pas à la catastrophe. C'était une catastrophe, tout simplement.

L'attrapeur des Serdaigle n'en menait pas large non plus, comme put le constater Lily lorsqu'elle le croisa. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Avec ce temps apocalyptique, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais si aucun n'arrivait à voir le Vif d'Or, ils allaient tous être malades avant la fin de ce match, qui risquait de s'éterniser…

Décidant de prendre les choses en main, Lily prit la décision de braver les éléments naturels, et d'accepter de recevoir pluie et bourrasques en plein visage. De toute façon, ce match allait être horrible. Autant qu'elle l'accepte dès maintenant, et qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout.

Il fallut attendre encore vingt minutes – et beaucoup trop de prises de risques pour affronter les éléments déchaînés – avant que le score ne s'ouvre, du côté des Gryffondor. Les Serdaigle ne tardèrent pas à égaliser. Toutefois, Lily n'était pas certaine que qui que ce soit, dans les gradins, s'en soit rendu compte. Tous devaient être frigorifiés, et ne pouvaient certainement pas distinguer clairement ce qui se déroulait sur le stade.

Lorsque Lily passa près de Julian, elle le félicita rapidement – c'était déjà beau d'ouvrir le match lors de son premier passage sur le terrain, mais dans de telles conditions, cela tenait même du miracle – avant de se remettre à la recherche du Vif d'Or, désespérant de ne jamais le voir dans une telle tempête.

C'est alors que la petite boule dorée fit son apparition.

…

- _Incendio_ , murmura Lily, entre deux claquements de dents.

Aussitôt, quelques flammes s'élevèrent sur un feu de camp improvisé au milieu des vestiaires des Gryffondor. La victoire avait été rapide, la descente des balais encore plus, et le soulagement était palpable.

Les six joueurs se collèrent aux flammes instantanément, et Lily ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, les doigts encore crispés autour du Vif d'Or. Elle craignait de regarder l'état de ses mains en ouvrant les doigts. Elle était persuadée que les engelures étaient déjà en train de prendre leurs marques.

\- Que tout le monde tende ses mains, ordonna Lily.

Difficilement, les joueurs s'exécutèrent. Elle observa tour à tour les membres de ses joueurs, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle n'y trouvait rien de plus que les signes d'un grand froid. Les lèvres de tous étaient bleues, et leurs doigts étaient vraisemblablement engourdis, mais rien de plus grave n'était à déplorer.

\- Marcus, tu t'es blessé ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Comme groggy, le batteur hocha la tête.

\- Un Cognard qui n'a pas suivi la trajectoire prévue, expliqua Samantha, apparemment en meilleure forme que son partenaire.

Lily s'approcha du batteur, et pointa sa baguette sur l'épaule du garçon, avant de murmurer le sortilège permettant d'invoquer une attelle. Elle essaya de faire abstraction du fait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé ce sortilège, c'était dans les vestiaires d'en face, occupés par les Serdaigle, et qu'elle l'avait fait pour Jason.

Bien sûr, elle échoua lamentablement, et sa tentative de ne pas penser à l'ancien capitaine des Serdaigle ne fit que l'obliger à concentrer toutes ses pensées sur lui.

\- Capitaine…, gémit Juliet. Est-ce qu'on peut remettre à plus tard le débriefing d'après-match ?

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire. C'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, avec ce temps. J'imagine que vous avez très bien joué, si vous avez tout de même réussi à marquer trois buts…

Les Gryffondor se regardèrent, hagards, avant d'éclater de rire, entre la joie et l'amertume.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant regretté m'être engagé dans l'équipe, avoua Samantha.

\- Je te rassure, moi-même, je commence à le regretter, pesta Marcus. En tout cas, félicitations Lily. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais tu as su voir le Vif d'Or. Je pense que pas grand-monde n'aurait pu le faire.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Un coup de chance.

\- Il n'y a pas que de la chance, au Quidditch, et tu le sais très bien, la reprit doucement Chloé. T'es douée. Et tu l'as montré aujourd'hui. Sans toi, je crois que ce match aurait pu durer des heures entières…

Lily rougit doucement, et baissa la tête immédiatement. Elle détestait rougir.

\- Merci. Vous avez tous très bien joué aussi. Et d'ailleurs, pour l'occasion, j'annule l'entraînement de lundi. Vous avez mérité quelques jours de repos. On se reverra mercredi. Et promis, si le temps est aussi mauvais qu'aujourd'hui, j'annulerai aussi l'entraînement.

Lily n'en était pas certaine, mais elle était presque sûre qu'en l'instant présent, ses joueurs l'adoraient plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète.

…

Lily ajouta un ultime livre à la pile déjà impressionnante qu'elle avait dans les bras, puis quitta le rayon de Métamorphoses, allant rejoindre Meredith et Matt. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'elle s'était dévouée à la recherche des ouvrages nécessaires à l'avancement de leurs travaux.

Quand elle se rapprocha de la table, Matt leva les yeux vers Lily, et secoua la tête. Lily se retint de se renfrogner.

Depuis quelques jours, Meredith était d'une humeur plutôt massacrante. Sean ne passait plus autant de temps avec qu'elle qu'auparavant, et cela agaçait prodigieusement Meredith, qui n'arrivait pas à l'attraper entre deux rondes de Préfet afin de discuter avec lui. Matt et Lily avaient bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que, peut-être, Sean avait besoin d'un peu de distance dans leur couple, malheureusement, Meredith ne paraissait pas prête à l'accepter. Cela rendait leurs séances de travail parfois longues, parce que Matt et Lily avaient le privilège de l'écouter chercher des solutions pour son couple. Elle avait la sensation d'être la seule à encore s'en préoccuper.

Lily, toutefois, n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son amie. Après tout, elle comprenait que Meredith ait besoin d'en discuter. Malheureusement, Matt et Lily n'étaient pas les meilleurs conseillers qui soient. Ils avaient plutôt tendance à laisser couler les problèmes, plutôt que de les affronter. Qui plus est, Matt n'avait pas envie de s'en mêler, et refusait d'aller en parler avec Sean, malgré l'insistance de Meredith.

\- Alors, voilà les livres pour chacun de nous, dit Lily à voix basse. Potions, Botanique et Métamorphoses… Courage à tous ! murmura-t-elle en déposant les livres.

Un vague « merci » lui répondit, avant que chacun ne prenne les livres dont il avait besoin.

Tous les professeurs leur avaient donné des devoirs à rendre avant les vacances de Noël – et ils avaient conscience qu'ils en auraient d'autres à faire au cours des vacances. En somme, le mois de décembre n'allait pas être des plus joyeux. La seule chose qui réconfortait Lily, c'était de se dire que l'équipe de Gryffondor était en forme depuis sa victoire – peut-être même un peu trop, s'était dit la capitaine lors du dernier entraînement, après avoir eu la sensation que ses joueurs se reposaient sur leurs lauriers.

Ils avaient à peine repris le travail – après que Meredith ait une fois de plus fait part de son mécontentement à propos de son petit-ami – que Matt donna un coup de coude à Lily, qui leva les yeux, et le regarda, curieuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Basile, murmura Matt.

Lily se figea, et toute couleur déserta son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et regarda dans la direction indiquée par Matt. Basile marchait en effet dans leur direction.

\- On te laisse gérer ça ? demanda Meredith. Ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en sorte de le faire partir rapidement ?

Lily soupira, tout en gardant un petit sourire aux lèvres, pour ne pas que Basile se doute de son manque d'envie de lui parler.

\- Non, je crois que j'arriverai à m'en sortir. Mais je vous préviens, la conversation risque d'être assez gênante, vous risquez de regretter d'être à côté de moi en ce moment…

Meredith et Matt retinrent un rire, avant de se replonger dans la rédaction de leurs devoirs, dès lors que Basile s'arrêta à côté de leur table.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

Lily regarda autour d'eux. Il y avait de nombreuses tables libres, mais Basile souhaitait être à côté d'eux. Bien sûr.

\- Prends une chaise à la table à côté, marmonna Matt en se décalant.

La tête déconfite de Basile n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux. Matt s'était décalé vers Lily, libérant de l'espace entre lui et Meredith. Basile ne serait pas spécialement proche de Lily, qui remercia son ami d'un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous travaillez ? s'enquit Basile en s'installant et en sortant ses affaires de sa besace.

\- Potions, Métamorphoses et Botanique, dit Lily d'un ton laconique.

\- Oh, je peux lire vos notes en Botanique ? Cela pourrait m'être utile pour mon stage de cet été. Je vais devoir m'occuper de la paperasse pour les achats d'ingrédients pour soigner les patients de Ste Mangouste, expliqua Basile.

\- Super, dit Meredith. Tiens. Prends mes notes, si tu veux, j'ai déjà terminé le devoir, pas comme les deux autres.

Basile se saisit des parchemins que lui tendait Meredith.

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à lire ton écriture, avoua-t-il en regardant Lily.

\- J'ai encore besoin de mes notes, dit immédiatement la capitaine des Gryffondor.

Matt toussa, mais Lily était persuadée qu'il réprimait un fou rire.

\- Oh… Bon. D'accord.

Pendant un bref instant, Meredith, Matt et Lily crurent que Basile allait s'en tenir à ça. Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

\- Et sinon, vous avez des idées de ce que vous allez faire, l'année prochaine ?

Lily retint difficilement un juron. Sérieusement ? Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire une fois Poudlard fini, mais elle n'avait pas envie que Basile le sache. Il allait à nouveau faire un commentaire déplacé, à tous les coups. Or, Lily n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre dire quoi que ce soit sur sa vie. Il n'avait plus sa voix au chapitre.

\- En fait, Basile, commença doucement Meredith, nous sommes là pour travailler. Alors si tu veux discuter… Va à la salle de travail. Nous, on travaille dans le silence.

Une fois encore, Matt toussa. Cette fois, il ne fut pas le seul. Lily fit exactement la même chose. Basile les regarda, suspicieux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas malades, au moins ? Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper votre maladie…

Meredith toussa à son tour, amusée par la situation.

\- Comme je te le disais, on travaille dans le silence, dit Meredith, avant de tremper sa plume dans son encrier.

Et de clore ainsi la conversation, après avoir reçu un sourire de remerciement de la part de sa meilleure amie.

…

L'ambiance dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor était particulièrement agitée, depuis le match. Les Gryffondor étaient ravis de leur victoire, et ne descendaient pas de leur nuage. Si Lily avait un temps été d'accord avec eux, elle venait de redescendre violemment. Dans la journée, elle avait croisé Miss Sombre, qui lui avait demandé de tenir ses joueurs qui n'arrêtaient pas de se vanter de leur victoire, et qui oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un stade, mais dans une école.

Lily s'était rendue compte, après cette remise en place, que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas encore les vainqueurs de la Coupe, et qu'ils avaient du travail à faire. La désillusion avait été amplifiée par Callie McTomy, la Préfète de Gryffondor dans la même année que Lily, qui lui avait rappelé que les joueurs n'étaient pas dispensés de se tenir au règlement, et qu'il était temps qu'elle les rappelle à l'ordre.

Oui, vraiment, les Gryffondor étaient trop confiants de leur victoire.

La preuve en était dans le vacarme qui régnait dans les vestiaires.

Et dans le fait que Marcus ne soit toujours pas arrivé, alors que l'heure programmée pour l'entraînement était dépassée de vingt minutes.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Marcus ? demanda Lily d'une voix froide.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate, et dut réitérer sa question afin qu'elle soit entendue.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Samantha Dubois. Je l'ai vu lorsqu'il allait au cours de Misenpot, et que j'en sortais. Il ne devrait pas tarder, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'était pas important.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

D'accord, il y avait clairement un relâchement chez les Gryffondor, et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle change cela. Elle se leva donc rapidement, et se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'observe.

Les joueurs avaient tous un sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, Lily était persuadée que son visage fermé devrait les inquiéter un tant soit peu.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous ne réalisez pas que nous n'avons gagné qu'un seul match sur les trois que nous avons à disputer, commença Lily. À croire que vous n'avez absolument peur de rien, alors que vous savez très bien qu'il existe des dizaines de variables possibles pour un match. Vous savez parfaitement que rien ne prouve que nous allons gagner nos prochaines rencontres. Je vous rappelle tout de même que l'année dernière, nous avons raté la victoire de peu…

Rappeler ceci lui fit mal, mais en revanche, elle ne remarqua aucune réaction chez ses joueurs. Était-ce une plaisanterie ?

\- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes persuadés que la Coupe est déjà entre nos mains ?! s'exclama enfin Lily. Alors qu'il reste tant à faire ! On ne connaît rien des nouvelles équipes ! On les a à peine vues jouer ! leur rappela-t-elle. C'est comme si vous pensiez que rien n'avait changé, mis à part nous, et que nous étions invincibles… Est-ce que ce que je vous dis vous fait le moindre effet ? Les autres élèves se plaignent de votre comportement de vainqueur, et cela ne vous fait rien !

C'est à peine s'ils étaient touchés.

\- Lily, calme-toi, lui dit Cleo Sloper. On sait que nous ne sommes pas parfaits, mais avec tous les entraînements programmés, et avec toi en capitaine, il faudrait vraiment une catastrophe pour que nous rations nos prochaines rencontres.

\- Nous avons tous réussi à organiser nos emplois du temps de façon à être libres tôt le soir, malgré nos devoirs, ajouta Gavin Crivey. Franchement, Lily, je crois que tu t'énerves pour rien…

Lily ferma les yeux, et se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était une plaisanterie. Comment pouvaient-ils être devenus aussi arrogants, en si peu de temps ? Avec seulement un seul match de gagné ? Qui plus est, la rencontre avait été difficile. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'estimer capables de tout gagner. Ou peut-être que si, finalement, vu les conditions climatiques. Ils avaient gagné en pleine tempête. Alors, peut-être que dans ce cas, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient le droit de se vanter ?

Non. Lily ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

\- Écoutez, vous devez…

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître Marcus, totalement échevelé, et l'air coupable.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, aussi tard ?

\- Potter, tu vas me tuer, dit le batteur en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et poussa un soupir de désolation.

\- Euh… Marcus ? Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ? ricana Samantha Dubois.

Marcus releva la tête, et lui lança un regard noir, ce que n'apprécia pas sa collègue batteuse. Avant que cela ne dégénère, Lily intervint.

\- Marcus, explique-toi, s'il te plaît.

Marcus hocha la tête, et regarda sa capitaine.

\- Comme tu le sais, en sixième année, avec Misenpot, les cours deviennent vraiment difficiles. Et notamment, aucune erreur n'est pardonnée.

Il grimaça.

\- J'ai fait une erreur, aujourd'hui. Je me suis trompé dans ma potion, et du coup… Misenpot m'a demandé de faire un travail supplémentaire.

\- Oh, ça va, tu as juste un parchemin de plus à rédiger, souffla Cleo.

\- Non, grimaça Lily. Misenpot ne demande pas simplement des lignes en plus, pour les sixième année. C'est pire. Elle demande une potion complète. Et compliquée… Qui prend du temps à être faite.

\- Outch, réagit Julian, le nouveau gardien. C'est vraiment une plaie, cette professeure…

\- Quelle potion ? demanda Lily, déjà déprimée.

Elle comprenait que la situation allait devenir compliquée. Si Marcus devait préparer une potion complexe en plus de ses cours habituels et des entraînements de Quidditch, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas. Il allait devoir faire l'impasse sur quelque chose, et ça serait certainement le Quidditch, ce que l'équipe ne pouvait se permettre.

Mais, au moins, Lily voyait un avantage à cette situation. Son équipe avait dégrisé, et était bien plus sérieuse que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- L'Amortentia, soupira Marcus.

\- Super. Un mois de préparation, pesta Lily.

\- Un mois ?! s'écria Juliet. Mais c'est impossible ! Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus faire Potions…

\- Ouais, bah en attendant, moi, j'en fais toujours, donc je suis fichu.

Le silence s'abattit sur les vestiaires. Marcus n'allait plus avoir de temps libre, et ne pourrait pas toujours être présent aux entraînements, c'était ce que sous-entendait cette punition.

La solution apparut alors, provenant de Juliet Sloper.

\- Euh… Nous ne sommes pas tous super doués en Potions, et tout ça… Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait tout de même aider Marcus ?

L'attention se reporta sur la jeune joueuse, qui rougit excessivement, mais continua à raconter son idée.

\- Si nous préparions la potion ici-même ? Tous les soirs ? On pourrait se retrouver, et l'aider… On gagnerait du temps, comme ça, ajouta Juliet, toujours rouge à cause des regards braqués sur elle.

Tous les joueurs se regardèrent.

\- C'est que l'idée peut se faire…, reconnut Lily en hochant lentement la tête. C'est même totalement faisable. Il faut qu'on récupère tous les ingrédients, mais effectivement, c'est possible. Tous les soirs d'entraînement, et avant celui-ci, on aidera Marcus. Et comme ça, tu ne rateras pas les entraînements. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Son regard impérieux laissait entendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, toutefois, personne ne parut acquiescer à contrecœur. Et au moins, à présent, ils étaient calmés quant à leur assurance. Ils comprenaient enfin que tout n'était pas joué d'avance.

…

Arwen se posa devant Lily avec délicatesse. La chouette tendit une serre impériale à sa propriétaire, qui prit le parchemin, avant d'accueillir son animal sur l'épaule.

Elle lut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'Albus. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec James, via leurs miroirs. Elle obtenait plus souvent des nouvelles de sa famille grâce à Albus, malgré son caractère spécial.

Lily regarda sa montre. Elle avait encore le temps, avant son premier cours de l'après-midi. Elle pouvait donc lire le parchemin de son frère. Elle se dépêcha de décacheter l'enveloppe.

 _Bonjour petite sœur,  
_ _Félicitations pour ta victoire, et pour avoir su remettre tes joueurs dans le droit chemin après la victoire ! Nous, les Gryffondor, avons parfois trop tendance à fanfaronner…  
_ _Merlin, c'est moi qui viens d'écrire ceci ?  
_ _Reprenons. Tu voulais des nouvelles de la famille.  
_ _Les grands-parents vont très bien. Mamie a trouvé une nouvelle recette de tarte à la citrouille. Autant la dernière était géniale, autant, celle-ci est encore meilleure. C'est une catastrophe pour la ligne de tout le monde. Rose était désespérée, la semaine dernière. Elle va prendre du poids, selon ses propres mots…  
_ _En parlant de Rose, elle va plutôt bien. Elle est toujours avec Scorpius, et Ron n'est toujours pas au courant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela va donner, lorsqu'il le saura. Mais apparemment, elle ne s'en inquiète pas outre-mesure… Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas du reste de la famille. Et surtout de Hugo.  
_ _Hugo va plutôt bien. Son travail se passe bien. Il est simplement inquiet pour sa sœur, évidemment. Par contre, il ne passe plus autant de temps avec Louis qu'avant. Louis est souvent avec sa copine, Julia. Elle est plutôt sympa, même si je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop mon caractère. Ni celui de James. Je suis trop extraverti, et James trop déprimant, apparemment…  
_ _Ce que je comprends. Lorsqu'elle a vu James, il était dans une phase de déprime assez violente. J'ai eu peur pour lui, pour être honnête. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il avait des cernes immenses, il était incapable de dormir. Chuck et Mélina ont passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, lui changeant les idées. C'était vraiment une mauvaise passe. J'ai cru que James n'allait pas s'en sortir. Papa et maman étaient vraiment inquiets. Et puis, finalement, tout s'est arrangé, comme ça.  
_ _Papa a eu une nouvelle blessure, ça y est ! Il a dit à maman que ça avait eu lieu au cours d'un genre d'interrogatoire. Maman ne l'a pas cru, et je n'ai pas envie de le croire. Et pourtant, papa semblait tellement convaincu par son histoire que je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il s'agit d'autre chose…  
_ _J'ai croisé les jumeaux, la semaine dernière. Ils étaient exténués. Ils avaient des dizaines de commandes à honorer, et de nouveaux produits à développer. Ils espèrent que cela se calmera après Noël. Ils ne pensent pas pouvoir tenir à ce rythme et, en plus, ils n'ont pas encore de quoi s'offrir le luxe d'employer quelqu'un. Mais ils sont ravis de ce qu'ils font, c'est au moins ça de gagné.  
_ _La grande question du moment est de savoir quand Teddy et Victoire vont se marier. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais obtenir cette information ?  
_ _Sinon, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais Noël approche. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des cadeaux à prévoir. Comme tu le sais, James et moi n'avons aucune idée de cadeau à offrir aux parents. Du coup, si jamais tu as des idées, nous sommes preneurs.  
_ _Et si tu as des idées pour James, ça serait bien aussi.  
_ _Albus.  
_ _Qui t'embrasse.  
_ _PS : Non, je ne parlerai pas de Faith dans cette lettre.  
_ _PS 2 : Tu as entendu parler des réformes prévues dans le monde du Quidditch ? Tout le monde en parle, mais on n'a eu aucune information officielle. Même maman ne sait rien.  
_ _PS 3 : Tu as une idée de cadeau pour toi, au fait ?  
_ _PS 4 : Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'un nouveau chaudron ? On fait de superbes promotions, en ce moment._

Lily se retint de rire. Son frère lui donnait des nouvelles à sa façon, et elle adorait toujours ses missives. Cela lui permettait de se changer les idées.

Elle eut soudainement un pincement au cœur, et relut la lettre dans son intégralité.

Albus parlait à plusieurs reprises de Quidditch, mais il ne mentionnait jamais Jason Seek. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, après tout ? Personne ne savait ce qui s'était produit entre Jason et Lily, et personne ne savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Pour être totalement honnête, Lily elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jason, puisqu'elle s'interdisait de penser à lui. Et malgré tout, il revenait toujours en ligne de mire.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne l'observait, ni ne s'inquiétait de son air mélancolique. Elle pouvait donc se plonger quelques instants dans ses pensées.

Le problème, avec Jason Seek, c'est qu'il continuait à lui envoyer des lettres, et que Lily avait de plus en plus de difficulté à réfréner sa curiosité. Elle avait envie de les ouvrir, d'en découvrir le contenu, mais elle se retenait, certes difficilement. La preuve, c'est qu'en l'instant présent, elle hésitait à remonter dans son dortoir, et à lire les lettres écrites par Jason. Mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Elle avait bien trop peur du contenu de ces lettres… Que Jason emploie un ton accusateur ou compréhensif, Lily savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à assumer ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Oh, Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle été envoyée à Gryffondor ? Elle était tout sauf courageuse en ce moment.

Gémissant, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur la table des Gryffondor. Arwen hulula et s'envola pour se poser à côté de sa maîtresse.

\- Arwen, pourquoi est-ce que je fais n'importe quoi, en ce moment ?

Évidemment, sa chouette ne lui répondit pas. Lily releva la tête, et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fallait qu'elle assume ce qu'elle avait fait au cours de l'été.

Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait continuer à faire l'autruche.

Ou peut-être qu'il était temps d'en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à faire le point sur la situation.

C'est à cet instant qu'un autre hibou se posa en face de la jeune fille, qui haussa les sourcils. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas du tout. Pourtant, l'oiseau lui était bien adressé. Il la reconnaissait en tant que destinataire du courrier, et tendait sa patte vers Lily, qui approcha sa main du volatile. Avant de se figer.

L'oiseau lui apportait une enveloppe bleue.

Une enveloppe qu'elle reconnaissait très bien.

C'était le genre d'enveloppes qu'on recevait lorsque des équipes de Quidditch voulaient de vous, après Poudlard.

C'était typiquement le genre d'enveloppes que Lily ne voulait pas recevoir alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à Jason.

Tremblante, la jeune fille récupéra l'enveloppe, et la glissa dans son sac avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aperçoive.

Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour qu'il s'acharne sur elle, en ce moment ?

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Yes. Je suis à la bourre. Enfin, moins que ce que j'ai pu être, cela dit. Mais voilà. Revenons à nos moutons. Il faut que j'écrive, là. Faut aussi que je trouve du boulot, et que je prépare mon déménagement. Mais, plus sérieusement, faut que j'écrive. Oui, bon, bah, hein, chacun ses priorités... Mais y a l'Euro. Et la Fête de la Musique (qui, soit dit en passant, ne vaut pas grand-chose là où je suis, pour ne pas changer)_

 _DONC. Ce chapitre, ah ah. Les Gryffondor ont gagné, Lily reçoit une lettre de sélection, et elle ne la lit pas._

 _Vous remarquerez que cette fille ne lit jamais ses lettres._

 _Genre, jamais du tout._

 _Quand elle recevra des factures, ça sera marrant, c'est moi qui vous le dis._

 _Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'évite autant que possible d'ouvrir les miennes, ou autre. J'adopte la stratégie de l'autruche._

 _Bon, allez, dans l'ordre : merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections et merci à **titietrominet** pour sa review. Le match contre les Serdaigle a bien été compliqué, mais pas tant du fait de la composition de l'équipe, plutôt à cause du temps ;)..._

 _Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et moi, je m'attelle à la dernière review à laquelle je dois répondre (qui est plutôt mastoc, donc je l'ai laissée de côté, c'est mal)_


	32. Comment décembre bouscula la vie des uns

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Comment décembre bouscula la vie des uns et des autres.**

\- Euh… Quelqu'un a vu Lily ? demanda Cleo en posant sa besace sur le banc du vestiaire.

Marcus et Samantha, penchés sur la potion du premier, relevèrent la tête.

\- Non, répondit Samantha Dubois. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle annulé tous les entraînements de la semaine, et Julian ne savait pas si c'était une erreur de sa part…

\- C'est normal, intervint Marcus. Ne t'attends pas à voir Lily cette semaine. C'est la période des visites de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Donc Lily disparaît.

Samantha et Cleo, loin de se satisfaire de cette explication, fixèrent Marcus un long moment, sans que celui-ci ne se décide à ajouter le moindre mot à ce sujet. Il finit par tendre une main vers Cleo.

\- Tu peux me donner les crins de licorne, s'il te plaît ? Si je veux réussir la punition de Misenpot, j'ai besoin de vous… et de mettre ces crins de licorne dans mon chaudron. Genre, dans la minute, ajouta-t-il, le stress remplissant sa voix.

Rapidement, Cleo lui fit passer l'ingrédient dont il avait besoin. Le soupir de soulagement de Marcus la fit sourire, tout comme Samantha. La potion tremblotait doucement. Pour le moment, toutes les étapes étaient suivies à la lettre, et les autres joueurs mettaient tous la main à la pâte.

\- Oui, donc, Lily, reprit Marcus, une fois rassuré quant à sa potion qui n'allait pas s'échapper, ni être ratée. Cette semaine, on va s'entraîner, mais sans elle.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? insista Cleo. Elle nous a déjà fait le coup, l'année dernière…

Marcus haussa les épaules.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai arrêté de poser des questions à Lily, surtout sur ce sujet…

Il se détourna, et prit ses affaires dans son casier.

\- Moi, je préfère aller voler, sans me prendre la tête. Vous me rejoignez sur le terrain ?

Les filles acquiescèrent, à l'instant où entraient Gavin et Julian.

\- Super ! On se retrouve dans dix minutes, termina Marcus en se sortant.

\- Incompréhensible, cette histoire, murmura Samantha entre ses dents, avant de prendre sa batte et son balai, et de suivre son homologue.

…

Lily observa la Salle sur Demande, et soupira tristement. La première année qu'elle avait passé ici, ils étaient presque tous présent – tous les cousins Weasley et Potter. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait seule à éviter les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Cela n'avait plus la même saveur.

En réalité, cette année, elle cherchait surtout à éviter ses camarades qui voulaient savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire l'année prochaine. Ses professeurs qui ne cessaient de lui demander où elle candidatait. Et aussi les hiboux qui lui envoyaient des lettres de Jason. Lettres qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvertes. Il aurait été dommage de se lancer là-dedans. Pourquoi se débarrasser d'un problème en l'affrontant, alors qu'il est tellement plus simple de l'éviter en le cachant sous son matelas ?

Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit alors que Lily, maussade, s'était installée dans un fauteuil, absorbée dans ses pensées.

\- Coucou, la petite dernière !

\- Salut, Teddy, répondit laconiquement Lily.

\- Ouh… Tu ne m'as pas l'air en grande forme, lui fit remarquer celui qu'elle considérait plus comme un cousin qu'un professeur.

Lily haussa les épaules. C'était la vérité, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en parlerait à Teddy. Il finirait par vendre la mèche, lors des jeux entre cousins, qui consistaient principalement à balancer les petits secrets amoureux de chacun. Lily allait donc soigneusement éviter de raconter à Teddy ce qui la tracassait, concernant Jason.

\- C'est rien, balaya Lily. Juste un coup de fatigue, à cause de la pression…

Teddy hocha la tête, compréhensif, attisant la curiosité de Lily.

\- En salle des professeurs, beaucoup se demandent ce que tu comptes faire, l'année prochaine, avoua-t-il. Et ils me demandent tous si j'ai des informations. Bien sûr, je leur ai dit que ça ne les concernait pas, et que lorsque tu aurais fait ton choix, nous serions au courant. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, cela ne leur suffit pas…

Lily grommela quelques paroles indistinctes. Bien sûr que cela ne leur suffisait pas. Ils voulaient toujours plus. Mais elle était incapable de savoir quoi faire, concernant son avenir ! Elle aurait voulu que tout soit clair, c'était certain, mais ça ne l'était pas. Et si tous continuaient à lui mettre la pression ainsi, elle finirait par craquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Le pire était lorsqu'on lui demandait de choisir parmi ce qu'elle aimait faire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle appréciait tous ses cours, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de les poursuivre. Vraiment, les conseils des uns et des autres, elle s'en serait passée.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Teddy…, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se voulant réconfortant, avant de se rappeler que Lily ne supportait pas un tel contact. Il ôta donc rapidement son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas certaine de ce que tu veux, Lily. Personne ne te jugera pour ça.

Lily renifla, amère.

\- Tu crois ? Mes deux frères savaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire, bien avant leur septième année. Tout du moins, ils en avaient une vague idée, alors que moi…

Elle soupira, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette discussion la déprimait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

\- Parlons plutôt de toi et de Victoire, reprit Lily, un peu plus joyeusement. Vous en êtes où, dans votre mariage ?

Teddy éclata de rire. Victoire et lui s'étaient fiancés plusieurs années auparavant, mais aucune date pour le mariage n'avait encore été annoncée.

\- Nous ne vous dirons rien tant que tout ne sera pas prêt, affirma Teddy. Vous êtes tellement intrusifs…

Lily rejoignit son cousin, et se mit à rire. Il était vrai que sa famille pouvait être envahissante, et elle comprenait totalement que les fiancés ne veuillent pas d'eux au sein des préparatifs.

\- Nous préparons tout, et une fois que tout sera réglé au millimètre près, nous enverrons nos invitations, ajouta Teddy. Comme ça, nous sommes certains que Molly ne se mêlera pas de tout. Ni Fleur…, grimaça-t-il.

Lily souffla. Il était vrai que mettre sa grand-mère et sa tante dans une même pièce, pour les préparatifs d'une même fête, pouvait s'avérer assez dangereux. Noël était déjà source de conflits. Un mariage aurait peut-être le pouvoir de déclencher une bataille sans merci entre Molly et Fleur.

\- Mais vous n'avez même pas une petite idée de la date ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix, espérant faire craquer Teddy.

Lequel se contenta de lui lancer un regard entendu. Lily ne saurait rien, même en adoptant un regard attendrissant. La jeune fille se renfrogna donc.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer, toute la semaine, toute seule, finit-elle par dire. C'est plus marrant, quand les autres sont là aussi…

\- Ce n'est qu'une semaine, lui rappela Teddy. Et puis, c'est à toi de voir. Est-ce que tu préfères être toute seule ici, avec tous ces livres de magie avancée, ou est-ce que tu souhaites plutôt te cacher dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour ne pas être suivie par des personnes qui veulent en savoir plus sur tes parents et les membres de ta famille ?

Lily frissonna. À la simple éventualité que des inconnus puissent se mettre à la suivre et à se positionner dans son dos, elle se sentait mal.

\- Je vais préférer ma solitude, finalement, rit-elle.

…

Lily entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans se faire remarquer. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle pouvait à présent circuler tranquillement dans les couloirs, sans craindre les croiser au détour d'un couloir. Enfin, elle reprenait possession de cette école.

Cependant, si Lily avait cru pouvoir revenir rapidement et discrètement dans son dortoir, ce fut raté. Trois de ses joueurs lui tombèrent dessus.

\- On s'est entraînés sans toi toute la semaine, lui reprocha Julian immédiatement.

\- Oui, mais…, commença Lily.

Aussitôt interrompue par Cleo.

\- Mais là, on a besoin de toi. Marcus avait de bonnes idées, mais pas assez bonnes pour qu'on puisse vraiment progresser. Et je te rappelle qu'on affronte les Serpentard au mois de janvier, et qu'on n'est pas prêts, à ce rythme-là…

Lily haussa un sourcil. C'était bien qu'ils se rendent compte de ceci. Elle se rappelait d'un temps pas si ancien où ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne perdraient aucun match.

C'était une bonne chose qu'ils se soient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si prêts que cela. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à les rassurer, lors du prochain entraînement.

\- Comment avance la potion de Marcus ? s'enquit Lily.

\- Elle est presque terminée, lui assura Samantha Dubois. Heureusement, parce que Marcus commençait à devenir insupportable, à nous mettre la pression pour qu'on l'avance plus vite. Je pense que la semaine prochaine, on pourra la tester. Par contre, ne change pas de sujet, capitaine. C'est quand, notre prochain entraînement ?

Lily réfléchit un bref instant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez le planning des autres équipes ?

Aussitôt, Julian le sortit de son sac. Lily devait avouer qu'elle était légèrement impressionnée par la réactivité du joueur. Elle se saisit du parchemin qu'il lui tendait, et regarda les horaires disponibles pour leurs entraînements.

\- On peut se voir samedi après-midi pour un rapide entraînement, proposa-t-elle. Ensuite, on en calera un mardi. Et jeudi aussi. Je vais de ce pas prévenir le professeur Londubat de nos besoins, ajouta Lily. Comme ça, ce sera fait. Si vous croisez les autres joueurs, prévenez-les.

\- Super ! s'exclama Samantha avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

\- Elle et Marcus ont fini par s'envoyer les Cognards l'un sur l'autre, tellement ils n'avaient pas d'idées d'entraînements, dit Cleo en guise d'explications quant à l'enthousiasme de la batteuse. Je crois qu'elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre de terminer l'entraînement avec des blessures incroyables…

Lily étouffa un petit rire. Ses joueurs étaient parfois un peu fous.

…

Lily ferma les rideaux de son lit, l'insonorisa, et fouilla sous son oreiller, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent un objet plutôt fin. Tirant jusqu'à elle le miroir à double sens, elle le porta devant son visage, appelant son frère aîné.

La figure de James ne tarda pas à apparaître. Comme Lily pouvait s'y attendre, elle aperçut de la tristesse dans les yeux de son frère, mais pas uniquement. Aussitôt, elle s'alarma.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

James la regarda sans comprendre, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu ne dis plus bonjour, maintenant ?

\- Salut, répliqua Lily. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu tires cette tête.

James soupira, et passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

\- J'ai eu une drôle de visite à la boutique, aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il. Des gars qui n'étaient pas vraiment des Aurors, mais qui avaient quand même des papiers du Ministère, même si je ne suis pas certain qu'ils les aient eu légalement. En gros, ils sont venus fouiller la boutique, sans vraiment me donner d'informations sur le pourquoi du comment. J'ai juste eu le droit de les laisser faire.

Il se tut, et fronça les sourcils.

\- En même temps, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, donc je ne pouvais pas les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était vraiment étrange…

Le jeune homme se plongea dans ses pensées, oubliant même sa sœur, avec qui il était censé discuter.

\- Tu en as parlé à papa ? s'enquit Lily.

\- Papa ? Oh, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, grimaça James. Il faudrait, tu as raison. Mais il est à peine à la maison, ces temps-ci. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer. Et maman n'est pas trop là non plus, elle couvre les matchs de préparation et de qualification pour la Coupe du Monde, lui rappela James.

Pendant un bref instant, Lily faillit ne plus penser à ce qui tracassait son frère, puisqu'il venait de parler de Quidditch. Et puis, elle se souvint qu'elle l'appelait tout de même pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Et à part cette drôle de visite à la boutique, comment vas-tu ? Tu sors un peu ?

James hocha la tête.

\- J'étais avec Chuck, on fêtait la date de sortie de son bouquin. Ils ont calé une date pour janvier, expliqua James. Il était vraiment ravi. Lola était là aussi, et une de ses amies, dont je ne me souviens jamais le prénom…

Lily lança un regard entendu à son frère. Il ne se rappelait jamais des prénoms de personne.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas important. Mélina était présente aussi. Elle était plutôt triste, son copain vient de la quitter, pour une histoire assez stupide. Ou peut-être que c'est elle qui l'a quittée ? Je n'ai pas tout compris, à vrai dire. Enfin. Voilà les nouvelles…, soupira James.

Lily regarda son frère. Il paraissait fatigué, et, en même temps, la fouille qui avait eu lieu dans son magasin semblait l'animer un peu.

Pourtant, il manquait toujours cette petite étincelle, dans son regard. Celle qui s'était éteinte le jour où il avait appris pour la mort d'Astrid.

Chassant ses idées noires, Lily préféra se concentrer sur une discussion joyeuse, et la conversation entre le frère et la sœur s'étendit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient enfin trouvé des cadeaux à offrir à tous les membres de leur famille, ou presque.

Ils auraient le temps de déprimer un autre soir. Aujourd'hui, Lily faisait tout pour que son frère se change les idées. Et elle y arrivait presque.

…

\- Bon alors, elle est terminée, la potion de Marcus ? demanda Lily en arrivant la dernière dans les vestiaires.

Par précaution, elle avait mis son écharpe sur son nez. Il n'aurait plus manqué que la potion soit ratée, et qu'elle s'intoxique en reniflant les vapeurs.

\- Oui ! lui confirma Marcus avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. On l'a tous sentie, tout va bien !

Lily sourit doucement puis, réalisant que les joueurs ne pouvaient pas le voir puisqu'elle avait toujours son écharpe, elle l'ôta. Aussitôt, elle le regretta. L'odeur du bois ciré, d'accord, elle pouvait l'accepter. L'odeur caractéristique des livres poussiéreux, aussi. Mais alors ce foutu parfum que portait Jason, qui la prenait à la gorge de cette façon désagréable et qui l'agaçait autant qu'elle l'appréciait, ça, non, il était hors de question qu'elle accepte de sentir ça.

\- Euh… Ça va ? s'inquiéta Samantha Dubois. Tu es toute pâle…

Oh, ça elle voulait bien le croire. Elle avait l'impression que le sang avait quitté son visage. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Jason et elle avaient une relation qui sortait de l'amitié. Elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait jamais comme un simple adversaire de Quidditch d'école. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit aussi présent dans les senteurs de l'Amortentia, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Elle avait tout fait pour que cette relation n'en arrive pas jusque-là, justement ! Elle avait tout fait pour sortir Jason de ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revenait dans son esprit, comme ça, en une simple bouffée d'oxygène ?

\- Lily…? demanda Cleo Sloper, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets aux autres.

Lily tenta de sourire, difficilement.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. Rien du tout. Vous savez quoi ? On va ranger cette potion, bien à l'abri, pour pas que Marcus la perde, et qu'il ait encore à la refaire. Et on va jouer au Quidditch, en attendant. Parce qu'on est là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que les six joueurs présents dans les vestiaires acquiescent, et réussissent à paraître aussi enthousiastes que Lily. Malheureusement, elle se doutait bien qu'ils avaient remarqué son malaise, et les rumeurs les plus folles risquaient de courir dans toute l'école, d'ici peu.

Elle n'osait déjà pas imaginer le nombre de personnes qui allaient venir lui demander ce qu'elle sentait lorsqu'une potion d'Amortentia n'était pas bien loin d'elle…

...

Il y avait douze lettres de Jason non ouvertes sous son matelas. Douze fichues lettres qu'elle mourait d'envie d'ouvrir autant qu'elle le craignait. Parce que ce serait accepter Jason, ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce serait aussi accepter ce qu'elle ressentait. Et, franchement, c'était terrifiant. Terrifiante, cette ivresse qui la prenait lorsque Jason entrait dans la conversation.

Elle avait rassuré son équipe, leur avait dit qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'une bonne douche pour se remettre en état. Fichu Marcus et sa punition, fichue potion qui, au lieu de ne rien donner, lui avait balancé le parfum de Jason en pleine figure.

Merlin, elle se doutait qu'elle était attirée par Jason - sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle embrassé ? - mais là, c'était bien plus violent. Bien plus frappant.

Elle voulait se vider la tête, c'était si difficile à comprendre ? Elle lança l'eau chaude. Température maximale. Jusqu`à ce que ce soit insoutenable, et qu'elle change la température. Température minimale. Jusqu`à ce qu'elle claque des dents. Alors, elle relança la température maximale. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu`à ce que sa tête soit presque vide. Presque, parce que la méthode n'était pas aussi efficace qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Elle en était à vingt minutes de torture de ce genre, l'esprit pas forcément plus clair, mais le corps meurtri, quand la porte des douches s'ouvrit.

Sûrement un joueur qui venait tout de même s'assurer que ça allait. Peut-être Marcus. Il était prévenant. En même temps, il aurait trop peur de surprendre Lily dans une tenue qui n'était pas celle du terrain de Quidditch ou de Poudlard. Donc ça ne devait pas être Marcus.

D'ailleurs, cette supposition se confirma lorsqu'une voix s'éleva. C'était une voix féminine. Et pas celle d'une fille de l'équipe.

\- Lily ? entendit-elle.

Aussitôt, Lily coupa l'eau.

\- Meredith ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais, en réalité, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette, abandonnant l'idée d'avoir une tenue un peu plus décente - après tout, il s'agissait de la fille qui partageait son dortoir depuis bientôt sept ans, et elles dormaient chez l'une ou chez l'autre durant les vacances - et sortit de la cabine, les cheveux dégoulinants.

Meredith ne venait jamais dans les douches. Parfois, dans les vestiaires. Et encore, ce n'était arrivé que trois fois. Les trois fois, c'était pour une affaire urgente. Aussi, Lily se doutait que ce serait le cas aujourd'hui.

Elle n'était cependant pas prête à voir son amie les yeux et le nez rougis, la mine défaite et les mains tremblantes.

\- Merlin, Mer ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Meredith se laissa tomber contre le mur en face de la cabine, et inspira profondément. Sans hésiter, Lily la rejoignit, et s'assit à même le sol.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de t'habiller, murmura Meredith.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était certainement urgent. Et ça a l'air de l'être. Meredith, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda doucement Lily.

Son amie secoua doucement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses mains posées sur son pantalon, légèrement tremblantes. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et Lily comprit que c'était pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle renonça donc à passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son amie, parce que c'était ce qui risquait le plus de faire pleurer Meredith.

\- Tu te souviens de la dispute qui a eu lieu entre Sean et ses sœurs, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, le jour du retour à Poudlard ?

Lily rassembla ses souvenirs, et se rappela qu'effectivement, ce jour-là, les sœurs Vance avaient secoué leur petit frère. Petit frère qui avait refusé de donner le motif de la dispute à Meredith, parce qu'elle n'aurait, selon Sean, aucune importance. Sauf que vu l'état de Meredith, c'était tout de même important.

\- Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, il me l'a dit…

Un rire amer échappa à Meredith.

\- Disons que Matt a appris le motif de cette dispute, et a exigé de Sean qu'il me le dise. Sinon, il me le dirait. Et… tu connais Matt, il ne se met jamais en colère. Mais aujourd'hui, il m'a fait peur. Quand il est descendu du dortoir en traînant Sean derrière lui, je te jure qu'il m'a fait peur. Et je pense qu'il a fait peur à Sean aussi, parce que Sean n'a pas hésité une seconde à me le dire. Enfin… Il m'a quand même évité l'humiliation en pleine salle commune. Il me l'a dit dehors. Ce qui ne change pas grand-chose, parce qu'apparemment, elles sont peu nombreuses les personnes qui ne savaient pas… Bon, j'exagère un peu.

Meredith se tut. Elle ne semblait pas prête à reprendre la parole, et Lily, même si elle se détestait de blesser aussi impunément son amie en l'obligeant à parler, tenta tout de même de lui arracher quelques mots.

\- Meredith… Quel était la raison de la dispute entre Sean et ses sœurs ? demanda tout doucement Lily.

\- Dorothy Banner.

\- Poufsouffle, préfète, sixième année, batteuse ? s'étonna Lily. Pourquoi elle serait motif de dispute ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle sort avec Sean.

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit doucement, avant de se refermer. Et lorsque ce que venait de lui dire Meredith prit sens, elle ne sut comment réagir.

\- Mais… _tu_ sors avec Sean.

\- Oui, ça a été ma première réaction aussi, commenta sombrement Meredith. Avant que je ne comprenne que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague…

Un énorme poids tomba sur l'estomac de Lily. Sean. Meredith. Et… une autre fille. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Pas une bonne chose du tout, même.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, avoua Lily.

\- Ça a aussi été ma réaction, reconnut Meredith. Alors je lui ai demandé des explications. De toute évidence, Sean s'ennuyait avec moi. Donc, au cours de l'été, il aurait dit à Dorothy que nous n'étions plus ensemble. Avant la rentrée, il lui a avoué qu'il lui avait menti, que nous étions toujours ensemble. Elle n'a pas apprécié, et a rompu. Mais apparemment, l'idée d'être avec lui, même si ça devait rester secret, n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et en octobre, ils se sont mis ensemble. En faisant en sorte d'être toujours ensemble pour les rondes. Futé, hein ?

Lily ne put que reconnaître l'intelligence de Sean. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné Sean de quoi que soit si, en regardant la Carte du Maraudeur, elle avait vu son prénom et celui de Dorothy proches. Mais qu'il soit intelligent ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il méritait. On ne faisait pas souffrir son amie comme ça. Elle aimait bien Sean. Du moins, elle aimait bien le Sean qui était gentil, amoureux de Meredith. Pas celui qui la trompait.

\- Lily… Arrête.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Pas encore, reconnut Meredith. Mais je te connais. Tu as prévu quelque chose. Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

\- Oh, si, tu peux, et tu vas même le faire.

\- Lily…

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Tu parles à une Potter. Je gère toute la situation. Comme toujours. Et bien mieux que James et Albus ne l'ont jamais gérée.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily, un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Meredith. La rousse se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de parler de ses propres tourments sentimentaux. Dommage, ça lui aurait sûrement fait du bien.

Cela dit, elle était naïve de croire que Meredith n'avait pas appris quelques méthodes d'investigation, à force de la côtoyer.

\- Lily… Arrêtons de parler de moi. Parce que sinon, je vais me mettre à pleurer, je vais avoir les yeux rouges et il le verra tout de suite lorsqu'on retournera dans la salle commune parce que, malgré tout, il me connaît très bien. Parlons de toi, ça me changera les idées.

\- De moi ? s'étonna Lily.

Meredith parut un peu gênée, accentuant la surprise de Lily.

\- Je… Tu sais, lundi, tu avais cette lettre, et j'ai vu que ça te mettait dans un drôle d'état, alors, j'ai… voulu voir ta cachette.

Meredith était au courant de la cachette de Lily depuis leur troisième année, et cela ne gênait pas Lily… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Savoir que son amie y était allée la dérangeait. Lundi, elle avait reçu une lettre d'une équipe de sélection. Encore. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, Meredith était allée sous son lit, et avait vu que Lily avait trois lettres de sélections. Or, ça, c'était quelque chose que Lily gardait pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas en parler immédiatement, même à sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, la conversation risquait d'avoir lieu sous peu, si Meredith était allée voir ce que cachait Lily sous son matelas.

\- Je…, commença Lily, mais Meredith l'interrompit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a douze lettres non ouvertes de Jason sous ton matelas ?

Lily resta interdite. Les lettres de Jason ? C'était ça, qu'avait vu Meredith ? Quel soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lettres des sélectionneurs.

Cela dit, elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de Jason non plus, maintenant qu'elle réalisait ce que Meredith avait vu.

Et en même temps, elle voulait en parler avec Meredith. Depuis un moment, même, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Ou, plutôt, Lily ne l'avait jamais saisie.

\- Alors ? insista doucement Meredith.

Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira. Ses cheveux gouttaient toujours dans son dos, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était le moment de le dire à Meredith. Peut-être que cela distrairait la Gryffondor pour quelques minutes, et chasserait le chagrin. Un petit peu, du moins.

\- J'ai embrassé le Vif.

Un petit moment de silence suivit cette déclaration.

\- Juste pour être certaine qu'il n'y a aucun malentendu… Quand tu dis avoir embrassé le Vif, tu fais allusion à Jason Seek, et pas au Vif d'Or que tu as manqué avaler au dernier entraînement ?

Rechignant à formuler à voix haute une quelconque confirmation, Lily hocha simplement la tête.

\- Mais… quand ? s'étonna Meredith.

\- Cet été. Juste après avoir rompu avec Basile. Enfin, quelques jours après, quand même. Mais l'idée est là.

Lily rouvrit les yeux en entendant le cri de surprise de Meredith. Elle fit bien, elle put ainsi arrêter la main de Meredith qui comptait entrer en collision avec son crâne.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Lily. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

\- Pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ? répliqua Meredith en guise de réponse.

\- Ben… Je savais pas trop comment le dire. Et puis, ce n'était pas franchement mon moment de gloire…, grimaça Lily.

\- Comment ça ?

Lily se lança dans le récit de ce qui s'était passé au cours de l'été, Meredith pendue à ses lèvres. Même si la situation n'était pas à l'avantage de Lily, elle constatait avec plaisir que son amie était trop captivée par son histoire pour être tourmentée par sa rupture récente. Mais ce n'était qu'un effet du choc. Le choc avait été si soudain et si brusque que Meredith n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'assimiler entièrement.

Lorsque Lily eut terminé son récit, un petit sifflement lui permit d'appréhender la surprise de Meredith.

\- Et tu as réussi à garder ça pour toi durant tout ce temps ?

\- C'était pas facile ! s'exclama Lily. Vraiment pas. Je voulais t'en parler, et en même temps, tu filais un tel bonheur avec Sean que tu aurais voulu que je…

Elle se tut et grimaça.

\- Que j'aurais voulu que tu vives la même chose, murmura tranquillement Meredith. Je vois. C'est vrai que j'aurais certainement mis mon nez dans tes affaires…

Lily eut un sourire entendu. C'était même une certitude.

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est… pourquoi toutes ces lettres ?

\- Après cette soirée, j'ai tout fait pour éviter Jason... Le Vif ? Seek ? Jay ? Mince, comment je dois l'appeler, maintenant ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'énerve, est-ce qu'il te plaît, est-ce que c'est simplement ton ami ? proposa Meredith. Selon les cas, tu changes le nom que tu utilises…

Lily grogna.

\- Tant que je ne sais pas comment le considérer, disons Jay. C'est encore le surnom que j'utilisais le moins. Bon. J'ai tout fait pour éviter Jay. Et quand je dis éviter, c'est vraiment l'éviter. Et tu sais que je suis très douée pour éviter les personnes que je ne veux pas croiser…

Meredith hocha la tête.

\- Il a donc compris que j'utilisais des sortilèges, que je modifiais un peu mon apparence lorsque j'allais quelque part… ce genre de trucs. Du coup… il s'est mis à m'envoyer des lettres. J'en ai reçu deux avant que je ne parte à Poudlard. Il me demandait certainement un rendez-vous, pour qu'on en discute. Je n'en suis pas sûre, je ne les ai pas ouvertes. Ensuite, je me suis dit que ça se calmerait. Mais non. Il a continué à m'envoyer des lettres…

\- Ce que je comprends, murmura Meredith.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me soutenir ?

\- Lily, tu es partie de chez lui au petit matin, sans lui donner un minimum d'explication. Tu pensais qu'il allait en rester là ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu, en tout cas.

Meredith sourit doucement.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai. Tu n'aurais pas voulu ça. Mais disons que tu l'as voulu. Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer Jason et ses lettres, pour encore un long moment ? Non ? Ce n'était vraiment pas possible ? Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé…

\- Quand je regarde mes parents, je me demande combien ils font pour que les histoires d'amour paraissent toujours aussi faciles…, murmura songeusement Meredith alors que Lily gardait le silence.

\- C'est simple, réagit immédiatement Lily. Vraiment simple. Ils étaient menacés de mort, à l'époque. Enfin, mon père, surtout, mais il n'était pas le seul. Alors forcément, une fois que les menaces sont terminées, sortir avec quelqu'un est bien plus simple, bien moins dangereux, et tu relativises beaucoup plus tes histoires de cœur.

Meredith éclata de rire, même si les petits reniflements qu'elle essayait de cacher à Lily faussaient sa joie.

\- On fait pourtant partie de la maison de Gryffondor ! On est fortes, courageuses… Ça ne devrait pas être plus facile pour nous ?

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire, à peine joyeux.

\- Gryffondor ou pas, ça ne change rien. Honnêtement, dans les histoires sentimentales, on n'est ni Gryffondor, ni Serpentard, ni Poufsouffle, ni Serdaigle. On est simplement humains. Et franchement… ça craint.

Meredith renifla un coup, comme pour confirmer ce que disait Lily. Ou pour pleurer encore un peu, finalement. Lily n'était pas certaine de ce qui était le plus en adéquation avec les sentiments de sa meilleure amie.

Soudain, alors que le silence était oppressant, et que Lily se disait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle et Meredith pensent à autre chose, une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Tu as envie de te changer les idées, maintenant, pas vrai ?

Meredith fronça les sourcils, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

\- Alors, j'ai une idée pour toi. On va aller chercher Matt, et puis, tous les trois, on va aller faire des glissades dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tu vas voir. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour passer à autre chose, je te le promets.

Lily se leva.

\- Enfin… Je vais d'abord m'habiller. Mais ensuite, on fonce te changer les idées. Il est exclu que je te laisse abattue comme ça. Tu dois absolument te remettre d'aplomb. Alors, on va tout faire pour que tu ne penses pas à Sean ce soir.

Et en même temps qu'elle changerait les idées de Meredith, Lily chercherait le meilleur moyen de se venger de cet imbécile qui avait osé faire souffrir sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ce chapitre est bel et bien posté un mardi ! Je n'ai pas oublié le jour, rien de rien ! Incroyable mais vrai. Bref, soyons sérieux deux minutes. Au moins._

 _Comme nous pouvons le constater (et comme vous vous en doutiez) Meredith s'est pris un petit coup dans la figure. Et Lily aussi. En fait, elles sont pas en grande forme, nos deux Gryffondor, là. Même si Lily s'en sort mieux que Meredith. Du coup, vous vous demandez comment s'en sort Jason._

 _AH AH AH AH. Le pauvre attend des réponses._

 _Lily va prendre cher, quand elle le verra._

 _Ou pas, parce qu'on parle de Jason._

 _En fait, ça sera la surprise, eh eh._

 _Oups. J'avais dit que je serais sérieuse. Revenons à nos dragons. On remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections. J'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'elle a corrigé le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, mais que ceux qui vont suivre ne seront pas corrigés avant un petit moment ; elle prend des vacances bien méritées. De mon côté, j'ai songé à trouver une bêta de remplacement, mais je me suis dit que ça ne serait que pour quelques chapitres, et que ça risquait d'être plus compliqué qu'autre chose, surtout que j'ai mes exigences en ce qui concerne la relecture. En plus, ça aurait voulu dire que la/le nouvelle/nouveau bêta devait prendre en cours de route cette histoire. Bref, une petite galère. Donc, il n'y aura pas de correction pendant quelques semaines. Cela dit, c'est déjà arrivé. Et l'avantage, c'est qu'en ce moment, il y a tout de même de fautes dans mes chapitres. (Comme quoi, même moi j'arrive à me relire correctement...)_

 _Sur une note plus légère, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière :) ! **titietrominet,** tu as ta réponse, elle en parle effectivement à Meredith ;) ! Maintenant, est-ce que cela va faire avancer les choses, rien n'est moins sûr... Advienne que pourra ;)_

 _Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez tous bien entamé vos vacances, ou que vos dernières épreuves se présentent bien. Pour ma part, j'attends impatiemment de redescendre par chez moi (oui, même moi, je peux avoir des moments de faiblesse et vouloir retrouver le foyer familial ^^) avant d'entamer mes vacances... puis la vie active ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine à tous :)_


	33. Il faut apprendre à relativiser

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Il faut apprendre à relativiser.**

Lily, le cœur serré, observa Meredith se tendre violemment lorsque le rire haut perché de Sean retentit dans la salle de travail.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, et pourtant, toute l'école était déjà au courant. À croire que les rumeurs étaient ce qui circulait le mieux à Poudlard.

C'était certainement le cas, se dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard se fit noir lorsqu'il se posa sur Sean.

Elle avait très envie de l'étriper, mais Meredith ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait que Lily trouve le moyen de faire cela discrètement. Cela dit, même en étant discrète, Meredith saurait que Lily l'avait fait.

Lily ne pouvait donc rien faire sans un plan parfaitement élaboré.

\- Je…

Meredith regarda dans la direction de Sean, qui venait à nouveau de rire. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et Lily était certaine que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

\- Je vais aller travailler ailleurs, murmura Meredith en se levant brusquement. Je ne veux pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

Avant que Lily ne puisse la retenir en lui faisant remarquer qu'en disparaissant ainsi, elle laissait Sean gagner, Meredith avait rangé ses affaires et s'était déjà enfuie.

Lily en profita pour lancer un nouveau regard noir à Sean, qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire. Parfait. Elle adorait vraiment cette situation.

\- Waouh. J'imagine que si tu pouvais le tuer de ton regard, tu le ferais…

Lily sursauta, et se rembrunit aussitôt en voyant qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

\- Basile. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son ex petit-ami qui lui faisait à présent face se tordit les mains.

\- Je voulais simplement te dire que… je ne savais pas, pour Sean et la Préfète de Poufsouffle.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer de la situation. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire que Basile soit au courant ou non ? Ce qui comptait, c'était l'état de sa meilleure amie et, en ce moment, il n'était pas glorieux.

\- Parce qu'en fait… Sean ne m'a rien dit parce qu'il avait peur que je vienne te le raconter. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Lily renifla dédaigneusement. Oui, bien sûr, elle voyait tout à fait ce que Basile voulait dire. Il lui en aurait parlé parce qu'il aurait souhaité être dans les bonnes grâces de Lily, pour lui montrer qu'il était un chic type, et qu'il était prêt à lui raconter ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le trouve sympathique, et tout un autre tas de qualificatifs du même genre, en lien avec la possibilité de rappeler à Lily qu'il fut un temps où elle appréciait Basile plus que la moyenne.

Sauf que Lily n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Basile lui faire ce genre de réflexions. Elle en avait marre. Marre de tout.

Sa patience avait des limites.

Limites qui avaient extrêmement baissé depuis que Sean avait osé se moquer de sa meilleure amie.

\- Basile… Il faut que tu arrêtes. Cette situation devient… pathétique, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas été assez claire, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Mais je vais être claire maintenant. Je ne vais pas retourner avec toi. C'est fini. Quand je te l'ai dit cet été, ce n'était pas parce que je voulais une pause. C'est parce que je ne veux plus sortir avec toi. Jamais. C'est terminé. Alors non, je n'irai pas à Pré-au-Lard avec toi et non, je ne veux pas spécialement te voir durant les vacances de Noël. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une amie à aller consoler.

\- Mais, Lily…, commença Basile.

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Sincèrement, Basile, ce n'est pas le moment. Du tout.

Elle avait Jason à gérer. Ou, plutôt, Jason à éviter. Ou Jason à…

Merlin.

Elle avait Jason.

Pas Basile.

\- Laisse tomber, Basile. S'il te plaît. C'est fini, terminé. Va avec Sean, c'est lui ton ami. Toi et moi… Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se parle plus, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre qu'il n'y aura plus rien.

Et Lily, en s'éloignant sous le regard blessé de Basile, comprit enfin quelque chose.

Non, ce n'était pas agréable d'être méchante avec quelqu'un, et oui, elle se doutait qu'elle allait s'en vouloir un moment pour ses réflexions envers Basile.

Mais, Merlin, ça faisait du bien d'être franche.

Bien plus de bien que d'être toujours gentille avec tout le monde.

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle retrouve Meredith, afin de la consoler comme le méritait sa meilleure amie. Seulement, Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver son amie. Jusqu'à présent, lorsque Lily cherchait Meredith, elle cherchait aussi Sean. Mais aujourd'hui…

Peut-être que Lily devrait orienter ses recherches vers les lieux où n'irait jamais Sean ? Sauf que Sean allait partout, puisqu'il était Préfet. Il se devait de faire le tour du château, même aux endroits qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

\- Oh, Merlin, souffla Lily. Je sens que je ne vais pas garder mon calme longtemps… Et tout le château va me prendre pour une folle, si je continue à parler toute seule…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Potter !

\- Ah ! s'écria Lily en faisant un bond.

Et pourtant, elle n'était pas réputée pour être facilement surprise. Seulement, miss Sombre venait de surgir de derrière une tenture où se trouvait un passage secret, que Lily pensait, jusqu'alors, être la seule à connaître. Forcément, il y avait de quoi être surprise.

\- Tu connais ce passage secret ? demanda Lily, une fois presque remise de sa surprise.

\- Tu penses réellement être la seule à connaître les passages secrets de cette école ? se moqua miss Sombre.

Lily haussa les épaules, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela, sauf oui. Effectivement, elle avait toujours cru que sa famille connaissait les passages secrets de Poudlard, mais pas que les autres élèves pouvaient en avoir connaissance aussi. Une nouvelle preuve que Lily pouvait se tromper lourdement.

\- Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ça, avoua miss Sombre en regardant ses ongles noirs. Je suis là pour d'autres raisons. D'abord, fiche la paix à ton amie. Elle a besoin d'être seule, en ce moment.

Lily haussa un sourire, avant de réprimer un rire.

\- Tu ne connais pas Meredith comme je la connais, donc je crois que je vais me passer de tes conseils… Surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu sois entourée de dizaines d'amis pour prouver que tu t'y connais en conseil amical.

Miss Sombre, au lieu de s'ombrager de la réponse de Lily, la regarda droit dans les yeux, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Je viens de la croiser, et c'est elle qui m'a demandé de te dire cela. Et le fait que je n'ai pas ma petite cour autour de moi ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas d'amis, Potter. Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu sortais un peu ton nez de tes affaires de Quidditch… ou des lettres que tu n'ouvres jamais.

Estomaquée, Lily écarquilla les yeux. Comment miss Sombre pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ?

\- Tu en es à combien de lettres de ce pauvre Jason Seek ? Et au fait, les sélections de Quidditch ? Deux lettres déjà reçues, c'est bien ça ? enchaîna miss Sombre. Voilà, Potter. Maintenant que tu réalises que tes secrets ne sont pas aussi bien gardés que ce que tu croyais, tu vas peut-être m'écouter un petit peu plus attentivement.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vas-y, grommela-t-elle.

\- J'aime beaucoup lorsqu'on arrive à trouver un terrain d'entente. Parfait. Tu diras à Matt Rivers que sa petite vendetta contre Sean Vance en cours lui a valu une heure de retenue. Ce soir, avec Callie McTomy.

\- Sa petite vendetta ? releva Lily.

Qui s'affola aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que Matt avait bien pu faire ? Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Meredith n'allait pas être ravie et, surtout, Matt n'était pas réputé pour pouvoir se rebeller.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde est derrière lui. Ce qui fait qu'on arrive au second point dont je voulais discuter avec toi…

Lily, à présent curieuse, n'ajouta pas un mot. C'était la première fois que miss Sombre lui adressait autant de mots à la suite, sans être forcée de le faire. Lily ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle devait profiter de l'occasion, même si elle n'était pas certaine de savoir à quoi menait toute cette discussion.

Cela dit, miss Sombre ne faisait rien sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi. C'était en tout cas ce que Lily avait cru comprendre de sa camarade de dortoir, après toutes ces années sans vraiment lui parler.

\- Le jour où tu voudras vraiment te venger de Sean Vance… Sache que je serai là.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Attends… Tu serais prête à m'aider à venger Meredith avec moi ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, en effet, dit miss Sombre.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Miss Sombre afficha l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me surnommes miss Sombre en pensant que ça peut me faire quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'adresse jamais la parole, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est différentes sur beaucoup de points que je ne suis pas prête à aider une fille qui vient de souffrir par la faute de son imbécile de petit ami. Bah ouais, Potter. Toi et moi, on n'est pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais ça n'empêche qu'on puisse avoir des idées en commun.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Et pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que tu devrais ouvrir les lettres de Jason Seek. Sur ce, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire, dit miss Sombre avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière la tenture cachant un passage secret.

Lily soupira, et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa sur un tableau où deux éléphants sautaient au-dessus d'un précipice – l'œuvre d'un sorcier qui avait voulu rendre fou un Moldu en lui prouvant que sa théorie selon laquelle les éléphants ne pouvaient pas sauter était fausse.

\- Je sais bien que rien n'a jamais été vraiment clair dans cette école, mais là, on atteint des sommets, marmonna-t-elle. Bon…

Lily réfléchit un bref instant. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire que miss Sombre avait raison, mais en même temps, il était probable que Meredith préfère un petit moment de solitude, plutôt que de pleurer à nouveau en présence de sa meilleure amie, comme elle le faisait sans cesse depuis quelques jours.

Cela lui fit mal de se dire que miss Sombre pouvait mieux comprendre Meredith en cet instant que Lily, mais la jeune fille se rendit à l'évidence. Il valait mieux qu'elle laisse Meredith toute seule un moment. Lily décida donc d'aller à la salle commune des Gryffondor en attendant que Meredith veuille retrouver la compagnie des autres élèves.

\- _Voltiflor_ , dit Lily en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Au moins, avec les mots de passe des dernières semaines, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas oublier le nom des plantes qui étaient étudiées en Botanique. À croire que les plantes étaient seules à être assez dignes d'être utilisées en mot de passe.

Dans la salle commune, il y avait peu d'élèves. Lily alla s'avachir sur un fauteuil faisant face à l'entrée de la pièce, et dos au mur. Personne ne viendrait derrière elle, et personne ne pourrait échapper à sa vigilance en entrant dans la pièce. Comme ça, dès que Matt apparaîtrait, elle pourrait l'arrêter.

Cependant, les premières personnes qu'elle vit furent Marcus et Samantha.

\- On a une proposition à te faire, dit immédiatement Samantha, avant même que Lily ne puisse les saluer.

\- Une proposition pour refaire le portrait de Sean Vance, enchaîna Marcus.

\- Avec nos battes, cela va de soi, termina Samantha.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Je ne crois pas que Meredith appréciera…

\- Ouais, mais nous, ça nous ferait du bien. Il aurait été à Serpentard, on aurait été un peu moins énervés, mais là, on est particulièrement remontés… On ne se fait pas des coups comme ça entre Gryffondor, gronda Marcus, le regard noir.

Lily haussa les sourcils. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait tant énerver Marcus. Après tout, elle ne lui connaissait pas de petite amie, il ne savait donc pas à quel point Meredith pouvait se sentir trahie.

Cela dit, lui aussi avait senti l'Amortentia. Peut-être qu'en découvrant par qui il était attiré, il s'était rendu compte que les sentiments pouvaient être violents, et que les bafouer était un crime.

Mais cela voudrait dire que Marcus était intéressé par une fille, et le concept était vraiment étrange pour Lily. Julian ou Gavin, pourquoi pas. Mais Marcus ?

\- Lily ? Tu nous écoutes encore ? demanda Samantha.

\- Désolée… J'étais dans mes pensées. La réponse est non. Vous n'irez pas refaire le portrait de Sean Vance à coup de battes. Pour l'instant.

\- Quand l'instant sera passé, tu nous le diras, pas vrai ? s'enquit Marcus.

Lily hocha la tête, réprimant difficilement un rire.

\- Allez travailler, au lieu de dire des bêtises, finit-elle par les chasser.

Elle-même devrait peut-être se mettre au travail. Les vacances de Noël n'étaient jamais reposantes, dans sa famille, et elle n'avait pas souvent le temps de travailler ses cours. En plus, il fallait qu'en janvier, elle annonce à ses professeurs quelle carrière elle souhaitait faire après Poudlard.

Et malheureusement, elle n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée.

Encore une chose qu'elle pouvait ajouter sur la longue liste des choses qu'elle ne gérait pas du tout en ce moment.

D'ailleurs, sur cette liste, il y avait ses relations familiales. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à James. Le pauvre semblait perdu, ces temps-ci. C'était la période des fêtes. Cela lui mettait toujours un coup au moral de se dire qu'il ne fêterait jamais Noël avec la fille dont il était encore désespérément amoureux.

Lily sortit quelques affaires de son sac, sans regarder quel cours elle prenait. Au même moment, le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître Matt. Lily lui fit un signe de la main. Le garçon s'approcha, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné.

\- Retenue ?

\- Ouais… Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Matt.

\- J'ai croisé miss Sombre, qui m'a dit de te le dire.

\- J'ai croisé McTomy, qui m'a dit que j'étais en retenue avec elle… Donc miss Sombre n'avait pas besoin de faire la messagère, soupira Matt. Super. Je sens que je vais m'amuser, pendant cette retenue…

\- Tu veux des conseils pour passer le temps plus rapidement en retenue ? proposa Lily.

Matt secoua la tête, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- En fait, je ne plaisante pas. Je risque de vraiment m'amuser. McTomy m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de me faire une tâche ingrate, parce qu'elle était vraiment contente que quelqu'un remette à sa place Sean, durant le cours de Sortilèges…

Lily afficha un large sourire. Matt s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais j'ai l'impression que cette année, nous allons en découvrir beaucoup sur nos camarades de Gryffondor… Et dire que c'est la dernière année que les personnalités se dévoilent.

Matt sourit largement, avant de se rembrunir.

\- Et Meredith ?

Lily secoua la tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait passer par l'esprit de sa meilleure amie, ces jours-ci.

En même temps, si elle était celle apprenant que son petit ami avait une autre petite copine, elle ne pensait pas que son esprit serait très clair non plus.

…

Meredith n'arrêtait pas de tordre une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, et Lily la connaissait assez pour savoir que cela voulait dire que son amie était stressée, et inquiète. C'était, de toute façon, l'état de Meredith depuis qu'elle avait appris pour son ex petit-ami. Même si Lily ne lui avait pas demandé confirmation, elle avait l'impression que son amie avait maigri. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était dû à toute cette histoire.

Lily aurait voulu avoir les mots qui auraient soulagé Meredith. Malheureusement, elle ne les possédait pas. Comment avoir les mots qu'il fallait quand on n'avait pas vécu la situation ?

Lily n'avait que sa persuasion. Mais elle n'était pas suffisante.

\- Arrête de penser à Sean, marmonna Lily alors qu'elles entraient en cours de Métamorphoses.

Meredith soupira, l'air sombre. Elle ne semblait pas prête à faire cela.

\- Je te propose une chose, commença Lily.

Meredith la regarda, surprise.

\- Dis-moi, je t'écoute…

\- Pendant le cours de Métamorphoses, tu ne penses pas à Sean. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Meredith soupira, et Lily put lire dans son regard que son amie ne pensait pas être capable de faire ceci. Pourtant, Lily avait vraiment envie que Meredith pense à autre chose.

\- Fais-le pour moi, dit Lily. Je vais même te donner quelque chose pour t'occuper l'esprit.

Lily pencha la tête vers sa meilleure amie, de sorte à ce que celle-ci soit la seule à entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- J'ai reçu une autre lettre de Jason.

Les yeux de Meredith s'écarquillèrent, à l'instant où Teddy Lupin entrait dans la classe.

\- Et avant que tu ne me demandes, non, je ne l'ai pas ouverte, celle-ci non plus, acheva Lily avant de s'asseoir.

Meredith était pour le moment muette, mais Lily savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Et, effectivement, alors qu'elles sortaient leurs affaires, son amie retrouva la parole.

\- Lily, il faut que tu les ouvres ! Le pauvre garçon attend des réponses depuis des semaines ! Des mois, maintenant…

Lily secoua la tête. Au même moment, le cours commença et, pendant quelques minutes, elle eut la paix. Mais c'était mal connaître Meredith que de croire qu'elle allait rester silencieuse, alors qu'elle avait une telle information en sa possession.

\- Tu n'es même pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, marmonna Lily entre ses dents.

\- Il me semble au contraire que là est toute la question, rétorqua Meredith. Enfin, Lily, ce ne sont que des mots ! Et des mots de Jason, en plus. Je doute qu'il soit blessant, dans ses lettres. On parle de Jay le Vif. Il doit même être extrêmement compréhensif, malgré la situation dans laquelle tu le plonges…

Lily grommela quelques mots pour elle. Le pire, dans ce que lui disait Meredith, c'est que c'était certainement vrai. Il était presque impossible que Jason lui reproche quoi que ce soit. Il était plus du genre à lui avouer sa patience, et à lui assurer qu'il comprenait sa réaction.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon était aussi calme et patient avec elle ? C'était trop, pour Lily. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec les sentiments qu'il avait, et ceux qu'elle pouvait avoir mais qu'elle refusait d'écouter.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai…, murmura Meredith, les yeux étincelants.

Lily la regarda avec surprise.

\- Mais oui. C'est ça. Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir parce que tu es morte de peur de ce que ça peut vouloir dire… C'est bien ça ? devina-t-elle.

Lily fusilla du regard Meredith, dont le sourire ne perdit rien de son brillant. Cela faisait quelques années que Meredith ne craignait plus vraiment les colères de Lily, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient en cours. Mais justement, là était le problème de Lily : elles étaient en cours, et si elle était rarement la dernière à lancer une diversion, pour couper court à la monotonie, elle savait que dans certains cas, c'était particulièrement dangereux. Et, certes, si elle préférait écouter plutôt que de s'amuser, c'était en grande partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer sur cette pente.

Et, d'accord, elle était très contente de revoir ce joli sourire sur le visage de Meredith, parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle oubliait, en partie du moins et pour quelques instants seulement, Sean. Mais, Merlin ! Est-ce qu'il était nécessaire que cela se fasse à ses dépens ?

\- Mais puisque miss Events et miss Potter semblent maîtriser à la perfection le sujet, peut-être pourraient-elles nous faire une démonstration imagée ?

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Teddy était adorable. Le professeur Lupin, en revanche, était impitoyable, et son air sévère fit comprendre à Lily que la démonstration devait être parfaite. Voire meilleure.

Évidemment, puisqu'elle maîtrisait divers sortilèges de métamorphoses corporelles depuis ses douze ans, elle réfléchit immédiatement au meilleur moyen de démontrer les concepts expliqués par Teddy. Mais Meredith la prit de court, à son plus grand effroi. Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

\- Avec plaisir, professeur ! J'ai d'ailleurs un moyen parfait de vous expliquer cette idée qu'un sortilège de métamorphose corporelle entière, même parfaitement réussi, ne permet pas de vous cacher indéfiniment.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, sûrement surpris de la manière dont se déroulaient les événements. Sans doute s'était-il attendu, comme le reste des élèves, à ce que Lily prenne la parole.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il en dissimulant un sourire.

Du moins, Lily, qui le connaissait bien, put apercevoir ce sourire. Le reste de la classe n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une expression de surprise.

\- Vraiment, répondit Meredith sans se départir de son aplomb. Attendez, permettez que je vienne au tableau…

Meredith se leva, et vint se positionner à côté de son professeur. Elle regarda ses camarades avec un grand sourire, et adressa un clin d'œil à Lily, qui songea à cet instant que _jamais_ elle n'aurait dû entraîner Meredith dans ses mauvais coups. De toute évidence, deux expéditions façon Potter avaient suffi à son amie pour qu'elle sache monter des plans machiavéliques. Meredith, toujours souriante, renversa le pot d'aiguilles qui trônait sur le bureau, en prit deux, et les métamorphosa, leur donnant deux formes qui, si elles n'évoquaient rien pour leurs camarades, rappelaient beaucoup à Lily.

\- Mise en situation, commença Meredith, souriante. Ici, dit-elle en désignant les deux personnages, nous avons les…

Elle regarda Lily, la tête légèrement de côté.

\- Les chasseurs !

Lily sentit que cette démonstration n'allait pas franchement lui plaire. Les chasseurs, vraiment ?

\- Le but des chasseurs, poursuivit Meredith, est… de… eh bien, de chasser !

\- Ils chassent quoi ? demanda Sacha, de Serpentard.

\- Des… vivets dorés. Mais on s'en fiche, c'est pas là l'idée, grogna Meredith en faisant passer le message « Tais-toi ou je viendrai te mordre » à travers ses yeux. L'idée, c'est qu'ils sont concurrents. Et à force d'être concurrents, au lieu de se détester, ils sont devenus très, _très_ proches.

Lily aurait bien voulu permettre à sa mâchoire de se décrocher, mais elle connaissait assez bien Meredith pour savoir que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Si sa mâchoire se décrochait dès maintenant, comment ferait-elle lorsque la démonstration en serait à un point plus avancé ?

Les figurines, sur le bureau de Teddy, se serrèrent dans les bras, signe de leur proximité.

\- Seulement, pour des raisons particulièrement stupides, continua Meredith, la chasseuse… Oui, il y a un garçon et une fille… Bref, la chasseuse a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle évite le chasseur. Certes, il y a des événements avant qui ont fait, que… Mais l'idée est là. La chasseuse évite le chasseur. Alors, bien sûr, elle est enfermée dans un grand château la plupart du temps…

Là, Meredith fit un clin d'œil entendu à Lily. Lily était une Potter, et cela voulait dire, entre autres, que le concept d'enfermement lui était étranger… surtout lorsque le château, c'était Poudlard. L'air renfrogné, Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se retenant d'aller interrompre cette démonstration. Si elle le faisait, tous comprendraient que la démonstration faisait allusion à elle. Alors que là, peut-être que certains ne s'en doutaient pas encore.

\- Mais le reste du temps, eh ! Il faut qu'elle évite le chasseur qui la connaît si bien, et qui sait où elle va, quand, et tout ça. Donc… elle choisit de changer d'apparence !

La figurine représentant Lily - et de plus en plus d'élèves avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle, car plusieurs regards étaient vrillés sur la rousse, à présent - se troubla, jusqu'à changer totalement d'apparence.

\- Donc, évidemment, elle se lance ce sortilège. Mais, pour autant, elle existe toujours, notre chasseuse. Elle a beau avoir changé d'apparence, son identité est toujours la même. Ce qui veut dire que les hiboux, et tous les sortilèges permettant de localiser une personne en particulier, vont la retrouver

\- Pourquoi elle n'achète pas une cape d'invisibilité doublée d'un sortilège de bouclier ? s'étonna Basile.

Évidemment. Basile était dans la salle. Parfait.

\- Parce que notre attra… chasseuse, hum, ne leur fait pas confiance. Une métamorphose complète est plus sûre qu'une cape qui peut vous lâcher à tout moment.

Sérieusement ? Elle manquait se tromper de mot, en plus ?

Cela dit, Lily devait bien lui reconnaître ça, Meredith n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance en ces petites capes de pacotille qui finissaient toujours par s'user.

Meredith entoura la figurine en partie effacée d'un halo rouge… ou roux. Bref, des couleurs qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler Gryffondor, les cheveux de Lily, ou ses joues, à l'heure actuelle. Mais c'était plutôt de colère que de honte que ses joues s'étaient autorisées le rouge comme teinte, et Meredith dut le comprendre, car elle parut hésiter quelques secondes. Pourtant, elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Ce qui veut dire que lorsque le chasseur cherche à contacter la chasseuse, il le peut toujours.

Elle fit avancer la figurine représentant Jason jusqu'à celle représentant Lily, lui faisant toucher l'épaule de la rousse, qui sursauta. Ensuite, elle l'éloigna, et fit partir des lettres depuis Jason, jusqu'à Lily.

\- Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, une métamorphose corporelle parfaite ne résiste pas à un sortilège de Révélation, conclut Meredith avec un grand sourire, en se tournant vers le professeur.

Teddy approuva sa démonstration d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Revenons à la suggestion de Mr. Martell. Pourquoi pas une cape d'invisibilité, dans ce cas ?

Parce que Teddy entrait dans le jeu de Meredith, maintenant ? Super. La journée n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

\- Eh bien, la situation serait bien plus compliquée, commença Meredith, sourcils froncés.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Ryan Faucett, au fond de la classe. Compliquée comment ?

Lily se retourna pour fusiller le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle, qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire narquois. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, et il se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler cet incident, un autre jour.

Et d'en parler à Jason, songea Lily.

\- Eh bien, si la chasseuse avait utilisé une _bonne_ cape, qui résiste notamment aux sortilèges de Révélation, le chasseur n'aurait pas pu la contacter, ni même la trouver… même si, les lieux où s'est rendue la chasseuse n'étaient pas _si_ surprenants que cela. Tout le monde aurait pu la trouver. Mais les lettres ne lui seraient pas parvenues. Ce qui n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, puisqu'elle ne les a pas ouvertes.

À ce rythme-là, Meredith aurait bientôt raconté toute sa vie à la salle de classe. Lily fulminait. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle se vengerait. Mais elle le ferait, c'était certain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit à Meredith qu'elle avait encore reçu des lettres de Jason ? Il fallait que Lily apprenne à se taire, vraiment. Ce n'était pas possible, comme situation. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser entraîner là-dedans.

\- Hum, effectivement, je comprends la complication, murmura Ryan.

Et Lily pouvait jurer qu'elle pouvait entendre son sourire. Oui, oui. Elle entendait ses lèvres s'étirer, tellement ce traître souriait fort de la situation. Écraser les Serdaigle, voilà son objectif pour le prochain match les opposant. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il y avait une sacrée faille dans la défense, faille que Jason n'aurait jamais…

Est-ce que Jason pouvait sortir de ses pensées un petit instant, par Merlin ?!

\- Et ils ont des noms, ces chasseurs ? demanda Sacha, trop innocemment pour son propre bien.

\- Hum… Lilian et Jackson, répondit Meredith.

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent dans le dos de Lily, dont le visage atteignait des teintes rouges jusqu'à présent jamais explorées.

\- Excellente démonstration, fit alors Teddy, rappelant aux élèves qu'ils étaient en cours. Miss Potter, qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre camarade a-t-elle bien représenté les différences ?

Lily se retint juste à temps d'envoyer promener Teddy comme elle aurait pu le faire lors d'un repas de famille. Elle sourit difficilement.

\- Presque, professeur. Meredith a, semble-t-il, oublié de parler du fait que la chasseuse risquait d'ici peu de s'en prendre aux personnes qui ne se mêlaient pas de leurs affaires…

Le regard sévère de Teddy eut le mérite d'empêcher que les ricanements soient trop forts. Mais le mal était fait.

Meredith Events avait eu le don d'expliquer à tous les septième année comment Jason Seek et Lily Potter se tournaient autour - et comment elle faisait pour l'éviter.

…

\- Est-ce que je peux le tuer ? marmonna Meredith lorsque Sean eut quitté leur compartiment.

Le garçon venait de les prévenir qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à Londres, et qu'ils devaient mettre leurs affaires de civil. Bien sûr, il avait tout fait pour que la situation dure, et était resté plus longtemps que nécessaire dans leur compartiment, jusqu'à ce que miss Sombre et Callie McTomy arrivent.

\- Pas en public, répondit d'ailleurs McTomy. Mais en privé, je peux t'aider…

Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Je n'aime pas ce genre de types. D'ailleurs, je n'arrête pas de le lui faire comprendre en le lâchant au dernier moment pour les rondes. Fais pareil. Trouve son point faible, et exploite-le, lui confia la Préfète.

Meredith parut séduite par l'idée, avant de se rétracter.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature…

\- Si tu préfères, je peux fabriquer une potion qui le rendra mal pour des semaines…, proposa miss Sombre.

Matt regarda tour à tour Callie McTomy, puis miss Sombre.

\- Vous avez conscience que vous êtes glauques, toutes les deux ?

\- Ne fais pas ton timide, Rivers, on sait que tu aimes ça, répliqua miss Sombre en ouvrant sa valise pour sortir un pull Moldu.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Matt en rougissant.

\- Allez, tu vas pouvoir penser à autre chose durant les vacances, dit Lily à Meredith. N'oublie pas que tu es invitée à venir à la maison, avec tes parents ! Tu dois penser à autre chose qu'à Sean. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Pas comme Jason Seek, marmonna Callie McTomy, narquoise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans notre compartiment, déjà ? rétorqua Lily en rougissant.

\- C'est marrant d'être avec vous, malgré ce que j'ai cru durant plus de six ans, expliqua miss Sombre. Et parce que les autres personnes de ce train ne veulent pas de notre compagnie.

\- Parce que nous, on la veut ? plaisanta Meredith.

\- Non. Mais à vous, on ne vous laisse pas le choix, répondit avec un grand sourire miss Sombre. Et vous feriez mieux de vous habiller. Le train ralentit déjà.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était l'effervescence sur le quai, et les élèves se mirent à se bousculer dans les couloirs. Rapidement, les Gryffondor se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

\- Passez de bonnes vacances ! leur souhaitèrent Callie McTomy et miss Sombre avant de partir.

\- Vous aussi !

\- C'est quoi, déjà, le prénom de miss Sombre ? demanda Meredith.

\- Abby Glitters, répondit Matt.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules avant de sauter sur le quai, aussitôt suivi des deux filles. Les trois amis se souhaitèrent au revoir rapidement, avant de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. Ils devaient se revoir dans peu de jours, pour échanger leurs cadeaux, et n'avaient pas besoin de se faire des adieux en bonne et due forme.

Lily se retourna vers la foule, à la recherche des cheveux indomptables de son père. Elle ne tarda pas à les voir, et un large sourire s'étala sur sa figure.

Comme chaque année, à chaque descente de train, elle se précipita vers lui, et lui sauta dans les bras.

Il était bon de retrouver des repères aussi doux que les bras de son père.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard. C'est pas bien du tout. Mais en fait, c'est un truc vraiment bête (et qui m'a mis pas mal en rogne, en fait, la semaine dernière, parce que je n'ai pas compris la situation). Bref. En gros, mon ordinateur a tout bonnement refusé de se connecter à Internet. Je l'ai éteint, rallumé, déconnecté, reconnecté. J'ai fait pareil avec ma box. Mais rien à faire, ça venait de mon ordinateur, et j'ai juste pu prendre mon mal en patience... J'avoue qu'en plus, vu qu'en ce moment, je retrouve un peu tous mes amis de jeunesse et ma famille, j'ai un peu laissé tomber le lendemain, et j'ai décidé que ça pouvait attendre une petite semaine :)_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! Vos résultats d'examens sont-ils tombés ? Les miens, oui ! Année validée, les études sont terminées ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à préparer mon déménagement pour ma prise de poste... Ah la la. Un jour, je me poserai. Mais peut-être que ce jour-là, je n'aurai plus d'imagination pour écrire ? Doux Merlin, l'horreur !_

 _Sinon, quoi de neuf avec ce chapitre... Eh bien, Meredith n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Lily est de retour chez ses parents, et je vous rassurer, Jason réapparaît dès la semaine prochaine dans le paysage, soyez donc rassurés, l'histoire va pouvoir avancer puisqu'ils vont ENFIN se parler ;)_

 _Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ; merci également à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections fort utiles. Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté en follow/favoris (il y a eu une vague de followers et favoris ces derniers temps, donc c'est pour ça que ça m'a marqué ^^)_

 ** _titietrominet_** _, très moche surprise pour Meredith, effectivement. Quant à Jason, comme il est dit dans cette note, on le voit la semaine prochaine. Plus qu'une semaine à attendre !_

 _Comme vous le savez (normalement), cette fiction rejoint une fiction précédemment écrite : Invisible. Et forcément, beaucoup de passages dans Invisible ont un lien avec Lily. Le problème, c'est que certain d'entre vous ont lu Invisible et que d'autres, non. Je me suis retrouvée dans une situation assez gênante, à savoir : est-ce que je peux faire du "copier/coller" de mes chapitres ou pas ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas que ceux ayant déjà lu Invisible s'ennuient. D'un autre côté, si je ne fais pas ce "copier/coller", ceux n'ayant pas lu Invisible pourraient être perdus, et ne pas comprendre les enjeux des passages. J'ai donc opté pour une situation un peu bancale, à savoir qui va allier des passages copier/coller et des remixages (oui, je me suis un peu ennuyée à faire tout ça, ah ah !) C'est pas la meilleure des solutions ; c'est la seule qui me semble juste pour ceux ayant lu et ceux n'ayant pas lu Invisible. Évidemment, certains passages évoqués dans Invisible ont été décrits auparavant dans cette fiction ; dans ce cas, ils ne seront pas réécrits. Voilà ! J'espère que le système vous plaira ; à vous de me le dire dès le prochain chapitre ;)..._

 _Normalement, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes majeurs pour poster la semaine prochaine ; du coup, je vous dis à mardi prochaine, en vous souhaitant une très bonne semaine à tous ;)_


	34. Des vacances qui ne se passent pas

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Des vacances qui ne se passent pas comme il était prévu.**

Lily regarda Albus avec dépit. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Comme d'un seul sorcier, Lily et Albus se tournèrent ensuite vers James.

\- Tu as reçu une convocation au ministère, et cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

James haussa les épaules après la question de son frère.

\- En fait, non, ça ne me fait rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment une convocation, tu sais. C'est plutôt un genre de témoignage. En fait, ce n'est pas bien clair, reconnut James en se grattant la barbe qu'il avait oublié de raser.

Lily grimaça.

\- Tu penseras au moins à enlever les poils que tu as au menton, pour ton témoignage qui est bizarre ?

\- Si tu veux, soupira James, à peine amusé par la pique.

Ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas dans un bon jour, comme c'était toujours le cas à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année.

Lily et Albus échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour leur frère, en cet instant précis.

\- Vous voulez bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? s'enquit James.

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son frère et de sa sœur, et qu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient dépassés par les événements.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, affirma Lily.

\- Vous pouvez empêcher les cousins de venir à l'audience ? Je sais qu'ils ont prévu de venir me rendre visite avant. Mais je ne veux pas de leur soutien. Ni du vôtre, d'ailleurs… même si j'ai conscience que je ne pourrai pas vous empêcher de venir. Mais vraiment. Je ne veux pas que les cousins viennent. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà convaincu papa de ne pas venir, mais je ne suis pas certain que les cousins l'entendent de la même oreille.

Lily et Albus se regardèrent. Pas la peine d'être Merlin pour comprendre que ce que demandait James relevait de l'impossible. Pourtant, ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Merci, dit James en se levant du tabouret où il s'était installé, autour de la table des Potter. Je vais retourner travailler, moi. On se voit après-demain, quand Meredith vient avec ses parents !

Il embrassa rapidement son frère et sa sœur, avant de quitter la maison, laissant les plus jeunes de la famille, seuls dans leurs pensées.

\- On dirait un fantôme, murmura Lily.

Albus lui adressa un regard triste.

\- Depuis le temps, cela ne devrait plus t'étonner…

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Cela m'attriste, nuança-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus de voir mon frère dans un tel état, Albus. Quand est-ce qu'il redeviendra lui-même ?

Albus soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est envisageable, ça, Lily. J'ai peur qu'on ait perdu James pour toujours.

\- Ne dis pas ça…, murmura Lily.

Pourtant, même si Albus n'ajouta rien de plus, elle se doutait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Et qu'il avait malheureusement raison.

Elle termina sa boisson chaude, essayant de chasser l'esprit morose de James de son esprit.

\- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à empêcher les cousins de venir ?

Albus éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ils vont venir au grand complet. Et papa aussi viendra. Seulement, il viendra plus tard, pour ne pas que James soit inquiet de le voir.

\- Pourquoi serait-il inquiet de le voir ? s'étonna Lily.

Albus se resservit une boisson, et en fit de même avec sa sœur, avant de lui répondre.

\- Parce que papa est aussi inquiet de cette audience, avoua-t-il. Il ne me l'a pas dit directement. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu il y a une semaine, il m'a dit que James avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire, et j'ai vu dans son regard que ce qui avait trait à cette affaire n'était pas du goût de papa…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que papa ne l'a pas dit à James ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne viendrait pas ? Il est à la tête des Aurors, il doit pouvoir assister à l'audience et faire en sorte de rassurer James !

Albus secoua la tête.

\- La façon dont papa m'a présenté cela… Enfin, plutôt, la façon dont il a tu tout ce qui avait trait à cette affaire… Franchement, j'ai l'impression que ça le dépasse.

\- Albus, ne sois pas ridicule ! Rien ne dépasse papa, au sein du Ministère !

\- Tu en es certaine ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas accéder à cette audience ?

Lily chercha un long moment une réponse à cette question.

Et n'en trouva aucune.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire bizarre dans laquelle son frère s'était aventuré ?

…

L'odeur du bois ciré, du cuir des gants… Lily s'enivra de cette odeur. N'ayant pas pu aller aux deux dernières sorties à Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait, par conséquence, pas pu se rendre à la boutique de Quidditch qui s'y trouvait. Aujourd'hui, après avoir achevé ses achats de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle s'accordait une petite pause plaisir, et rien que pour elle, elle faisait un tour à la boutique de Quidditch de Londres.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, ses achats de Noël n'avaient pas pris tant de temps. Son père avait évidemment besoin d'une écharpe, ses frères d'agendas et sa mère de plumes pour prendre des notes lors des matchs qu'elle couvrait. En bref, Lily avait su trouver ce dont elle avait besoin en moins d'une heure – un vrai miracle au vu de l'affluence.

La boutique de Quidditch était bondée, c'était évident, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lily, qui s'était isolée dans un coin, vers les magazines. Elle ne s'était pas tenue au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde du Quidditch, ces dernières semaines – cela lui rappelait trop Jason – mais elle avait raté beaucoup d'informations. Elle cherchait, entre autres, à savoir si un article évoquait les changements dont Albus lui avait parlé dans sa dernière lettre. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, sa recherche était infructueuse, depuis trente minutes qu'elle tournait les pages des divers magazines.

À croire que son frère lui avait raconté n'importe quoi – ce qui ne serait pas étonnant d'Albus, finalement.

Lily soupira. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette boutique, si ce n'est profiter de l'odeur et observer tous les objets et accessoires qu'elle rêvait d'obtenir un jour ou l'autre. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, obtenue pour ses dix-sept ans. En se dépêchant un peu, elle pourrait voir James lorsqu'il prendrait sa pause déjeuner, et, ensemble, ils rejoindraient Albus – si ce dernier ne s'était pas fait inviter par un collègue, ce qui arrivait apparemment fréquemment.

\- Lily…, l'appela-t-on alors qu'elle quittait le présentoir des magazines.

Lily sursauta, et son coude frappa un présentoir, le faisant dégringoler de son étagère. Son interlocuteur, cependant, avait de bons réflexes, et rattrapa l'objet avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Et Lily retint son souffle.

\- Tu ne dis plus bonjour ? demanda tranquillement Jason Seek.

Une fois les magazines remis à leur place, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fixa Lily, qui se sentit très mal à l'aise.

Jason n'était pas en colère.

Il était enragé.

Elle le sentait à sa prise de distance, à son souffle profond, à ses yeux qui ne la quittaient pas, à son air détaché mais froid.

Jason Seek était dans une rage encore jamais atteinte par le jeune homme, et Lily n'avait aucune idée de comment le calmer. Elle était la raison de cette rage. Et peut-être même qu'elle méritait qu'il la déverse sur elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de répondre à ton courrier, ces derniers temps ? attaqua soudainement Jason.

Lily se retint d'éclater de rire. Si seulement Jason savait…

\- Ou, plutôt, tu n'aurais pas oublié les règles de politesse ? Quand quelqu'un t'invite chez lui, disparaître au petit matin n'est pas franchement la meilleure façon de le remercier. Surtout lorsqu'on l'embrasse dans la nuit…

Lily rougit instantanément.

\- Je… Jay, je suis… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, à part que je suis désolée…

\- Oh. Vraiment ? Me dire que tu es désolée n'est pas suffisant, Lily. J'ai besoin d'explications. J'ai besoin que tu lises ces fichues lettres que j'ai écrites, et que tu me répondes. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, afin de pouvoir…

Il se tut, ses yeux étincelant de colère.

Lily se ratatina.

À quoi s'attendait-elle ? À ce qu'il accepte avec joie et patience son silence ? Elle se rendait à présent compte que si la situation avait été inversée, elle aurait voulu tuer Jason de lui faire ça. Il avait toutes les raisons et tous les droits d'être en colère. Pire. Il ne devrait même pas être en colère, à ce stade-là. Il devrait la bannir de ses pensées.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Afin de pouvoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Jason soupira.

\- J'en sais rien. Passer à autre chose ? Comprendre ? Je sais pas, Lily. C'est tout le problème, avec toi. Je ne sais jamais rien. J'essaie de comprendre, d'interpréter, mais à chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant, t'en fais trente en arrière…

Passer à autre chose.

Il fallut quelques instants à Lily pour réaliser ce que Jason lui disait.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non ! Surtout pas !

Jason la regarda sans comprendre. En même temps, elle passait certainement pour une hystérique.

\- Je veux dire… Oui, je suis insupportable. Tu as raison.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais insupportable, releva Jason en haussant un sourcil. Simplement que…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Ne passe pas à autre chose. S'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle. Je te l'accorde, il faut qu'on discute. J'ai été horrible avec toi. Vraiment horrible. Et peste. Et tout ce que tu veux. En fait, je ne mérite pas que tu me laisses m'expliquer, c'est certain. Mais s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi une chance de tout clarifier. Pour toi, comme pour moi.

Lily se tut. Elle avait beaucoup parlé, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quoi faire face à Jason Seek, finalement.

Le silence s'éternisa.

\- J'attends…, finir par dire Jason, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Lily.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai déjà assez attendu ? lui fit-il remarquer. Non, après tout, ça ne fait que depuis juillet que cette situation perdure…

Lily grimaça, consciente qu'elle allait en demander encore beaucoup à Jason.

\- Hum. Je… Tu vas m'en vouloir encore. Mais James est en attente d'une audience, et toute la famille est avec lui, et… est-ce que ça te dérangerait qu'on en parle le premier janvier ? Juste après son audience ? S'il te plaît ? souffla Lily, prenant conscience qu'elle jouait réellement avec les nerfs de Jason.

Et que se faire pardonner allait être très difficile.

Jason ferma les yeux, et respira profondément. Face à lui, Lily se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'agir ainsi. Jason allait craquer, et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de lui tourner le dos. À vie.

\- Tu as conscience, Lily, que j'ai été plus que patient ? Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser, seulement pour que tu comprennes ce que j'endure depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de te voir autrement que comme une amie. C'est une torture, franchement, et je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être encore là, à te parler, comme si de rien n'était…

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment tu fais non plus, murmura Lily, rougissante.

Jason sourit, amusé et amer en même temps.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je suis gentil ? ricana-t-il, lui rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit au cours de l'été.

\- Ouais… Désolée, pour ça aussi. Je dois te présenter mes excuses pour combien de trucs, exactement ?

\- Beaucoup…, lui avoua Jason.

\- Bon… Je vais préparer mes excuses pour le premier janvier.

Jason hocha la tête.

\- Et lis mes lettres.

Lily grimaça.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je les ai laissées à Poudlard. Tu connais mes frères, ils lisent mon courrier, alors je n'ai pas voulu prendre ce risque…

Jason soupira.

\- J'avais oublié les frères Potter… D'accord, très bien, ne lis pas mes lettres ! Mais le premier janvier, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler, Lily. Parce que sinon, ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit de plus. C'est ta dernière chance. Et franchement, je pense que c'est déjà la chance de trop…, avoua Jason en marmonnant.

Lily baissa les yeux, alors que Jason s'éloignait. Il avait raison. C'était une chance de trop. Ce garçon était trop patient, et Lily ne le méritait définitivement pas, au vu de son comportement des derniers mois.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'améliorer grandement dans les prochains jours, afin de prouver à Jason qu'il avait eu raison de s'accrocher durant tout ce temps. C'était à elle d'être à la hauteur, à présent.

…

Meredith et ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, aussi Lily dissimula soigneusement les lettres de sélection qu'elle avait reçues. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa meilleure amie les voie, si elle venait dans sa chambre. Elle craignait déjà qu'Albus les ait repérées, ce matin, alors qu'elle les rangeait dans son sac. Or, son frère était si fouineur qu'il pouvait très bien décider d'aller regarder dans les affaires de sa petite sœur.

Lily n'avait pas ouvert ces lettres-ci non plus. Définitivement, il fallait qu'elle se décide à prendre une décision quant à son courrier. Cela devenait trop dur à supporter. Elle ne le lisait jamais, parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était plus simple ainsi. Mais à force, la pression devenait telle que Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qui se trouvait dans les enveloppes qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas ouvrir.

Elle soupira. Au même instant, des bruits de conversation en bas lui firent comprendre que Meredith et ses parents étaient arrivés, ce que lui confirma l'appel de sa mère, quelques secondes plus tard. Lily se dépêcha de descendre. Une soirée avec Meredith lui ferait peut-être oublier tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires, ces temps-ci, et la discussion avec Jason, qui se rapprochait, la mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

\- Lily ! s'exclama Meredith en voyant sa meilleure amie apparaître.

Meredith semblait particulièrement soulagée de la voir, et Lily ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. Albus et James regardaient Meredith avec suspicion, comme s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Les jeunes, on ne mange pas immédiatement, alors allez vous occuper ailleurs, proposa Ginny alors que Lily finissait de saluer les parents de Meredith.

Comme les parents pouvaient s'y attendre, les plus jeunes personnes présentes ne se firent pas prier pour s'enfuir des conversations sérieuses. Meredith se fit traîner par James et Albus, et Lily les suivit, se demandant ce que ses frères préparaient.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de James rapidement. La pièce était encombrée d'affaires qui n'étaient plus utilisées par personne. Chacun trouva une place rapidement – ou, plutôt, Albus et James forcèrent Meredith à s'asseoir sur un siège bancal, avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Lily… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour Meredith ?

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Lily.

Meredith soupira.

\- Ils sont comme ça depuis que je suis arrivée. Lorsque j'ai dit que j'allais bien, ils m'ont assurée que je mentais. Forcément, mes parents vont maintenant se poser des questions, dramatisa Meredith en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lily ricana. Ses frères avaient le don de compliquer les choses.

\- Lily, dis-nous. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Meredith ?

\- Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, ajouta James, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi, soupira Lily.

\- Pas du tout, la contredit Albus. Elle a une petite étincelle en moins dans le regard.

\- Je crois que tu dramatises, Albus, souffla Lily.

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir, qui ne fit pas trembler Lily. Elle l'avait déjà subi bien assez souvent pour ne pas être effrayée aujourd'hui.

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Meredith. Vous devenez simplement paranoïaque, dit Lily. Elle va très bien. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, la solidarité envers ma meilleure amie m'empêcherait de vous dire quoi que ce soit.

Meredith adressa un sourire de remerciement à sa meilleure amie. Dans le regard qu'elles échangèrent, Meredith fit comprendre à Lily qu'elle ne dirait rien concernant Jason tant que Lily ne dirait rien à propos de Sean. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'un pacte muet soit scellé entre les deux filles.

\- Al, je suis certain qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose…, commença James, plus que suspicieux.

Lily retint son souffle. Quand James parlait ainsi, il redevenait le James dont tout le monde se rappelait, mais qui n'existait presque plus. C'était un véritable plaisir, mais ce n'était rarement plus long qu'une soirée.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, James, marmonna Albus, en regardant les deux filles avec suspicion.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec ses frères, mais s'il le fallait pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles, elle n'allait pas hésiter bien longtemps.

Heureusement, Meredith vint à la rescousse. Mine de rien, elle regarda Albus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et comment va Faith, au fait ?

Albus perdit toute couleur sur le visage.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, murmura Meredith, un air victorieux sur le visage.

\- Elles sont fourbes, ces deux-là, grommela Albus.

James éclata de rire.

\- Je crois bien qu'on ne connaîtra pas le fin mot de l'histoire aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il. On devrait les laisser entre elles. On finira bien par savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Malgré les protestations d'Albus, James le fit sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux filles ensemble. Lily lança aussitôt un _Assurdiato_ , afin qu'ils ne puissent pas les espionner.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Meredith.

Laquelle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en soupirant, et en affichant une mine morose.

\- J'essaie de faire bonne figure devant mes parents, en leur disant que la rupture n'est pas liée à quoi que ce soit de grave, mais j'ai du mal à garder le sourire… Surtout qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me demander si cela va s'arranger, alors que je sais très bien que cela ne risque pas.

Meredith soupira, et ferma les yeux.

\- Et toi, avec Jason Seek ?

\- Je l'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, grommela Lily. On doit se voir le premier janvier, pour discuter de… tout ça. Je ne sais même pas comment appeler notre relation. Bref. Je dois le voir. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais lui dire, ni de comment je compte me justifier. J'ai déjà peur de cette confrontation, c'est agaçant…

Meredith éclata de rire, sans que Lily ne comprenne pourquoi. Face aux questions dans son regard, sa meilleure amie lui donna quelques explications.

\- Tu as peur de revoir Jason, alors qu'il n'y a que du bien qui devrait sortir de toute cette histoire. Moi, j'ai peur de revoir Sean, et d'être incapable de garder mon calme devant lui… J'aimerais me mettre en colère, mais je crois plutôt que je vais me mettre à pleurer lorsque je le reverrai…

Le cœur de Lily se serra à nouveau, et elle s'approcha de son amie pour lui serrer les mains, et lui insuffler un peu de courage.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à mes frères ? Ils pourront toujours aller faire peur à Sean…

Meredith renifla, essayant de ne pas rire, malgré la tentation.

\- Tu pourras leur en parler, mais juste avant qu'on ne reparte à Poudlard. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis à cause de Sean. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Lily afficha un sourire éblouissant.

\- C'est le bon état d'esprit, ça !

Meredith sourit, sans y mettre autant d'entrain que son amie.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire à longueur de journée, mais ce n'est pas facile…

\- Courage, lui murmura Lily. Tu sais ce qui pourrait te faire beaucoup de bien, ce soir, et te permettre d'oublier Sean et son horrible comportement ?

Meredith secoua la tête, incapable de voir à quoi pouvait bien faire allusion son amie.

\- Le repas de mes parents. On va se régaler, il y a de superbes odeurs depuis trois heures, et moi, je commence à avoir vraiment faim, avoua Lily en grimaçant.

Cette fois, Meredith éclata franchement de rire.

\- C'est vrai que ça sent vraiment bon…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux jeunes filles prennent le chemin de la salle à manger, où les attendaient les Potter et les Events.

…

Le brouhaha ambiant au Terrier était le moyen idéal d'avoir une conversation avec du monde sans que personne n'entende ce qui se disait. Le plus important, ce soir, était de convaincre la totalité de ses cousins de ne pas se présenter à l'audience à laquelle devait se rendre James.

Bien évidemment, Lily se confrontait à un mur. Rose lui avait lancé un regard noir dès que Lily avait essayé de lui en parler. La seule manière de convaincre Rose de ne pas venir serait de persuader les autres cousins de ne pas se présenter.

Peine perdue, comme le constatait Lily.

\- Écoute, Lily, une famille, c'est pourquoi ? soupira Louis en regardant du coin de l'œil si Julia n'était pas submergée par le reste de la famille. Pour avoir une personne sur qui compter en cas de problème. Or, dans la situation présente, James a un problème, et nous sommes sa famille. Nous viendrons donc.

Lily grimaça, presque énervée.

\- Tu étais plus drôle quand tu étais à Poudlard, marmonna-t-elle.

Louis haussa les épaules, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Peut-être. Mais j'étais aussi moins mature. Et moins calme qu'aujourd'hui. Actuellement, j'ai décidé de suivre une voie plus pacifiste pour vivre ma vie.

Lily regarda son cousin, sans le reconnaître.

\- Je crois que Julia t'a changé…, avança-t-elle. En bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose pour aujourd'hui. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir réfléchir encore un peu à cette histoire d'audience, et me donner ta réponse plus tard ?

Louis sourit, portant sa Bièraubeurre à ses lèvres.

\- Non, Lily. Enfin, je veux bien y réfléchir, mais sois certaine que ma réponse ne changera pas.

Lily soupira, mais son cousin partait déjà. Elle regarda donc autour d'elle, et vit Roxanne, Fred et Dominique discutant. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Évidemment, Roxanne l'avait repérée, et l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Lily, tu penses sincèrement que tu vas réussir à nous faire changer d'avis ?

\- Je n'ai même pas commencé à parler ! protesta la dernière de la famille.

\- On n'est pas stupides, on sait pourquoi tu es venue nous voir, rit Dominique, l'air absent.

C'était la spécificité de Victoire et Dominique. Elles paraissaient toujours dans un autre monde. C'était très amusant, la plupart du temps, mais, parfois, c'était aussi usant. Il fallait toujours leur rappeler où elles se trouvaient, et avec qui. Et aussi quel était le sujet de conversation en cours. Et la question qui venait d'être posée. Cela pouvait être réellement fatigant, à la longue.

\- Je ne dis pas que vous êtes stupides ! protesta Lily. C'est juste que James…

Elle vérifia que son frère n'était pas dans les parages avant de poursuivre.

\- James ne veut pas que vous veniez, parce qu'il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Je crois que cela le stresserait plus qu'autre chose, alors si jamais vous souhaitez éviter de le perturber…

Fred éclata de rire, attirant l'attention sur lui pendant quelques secondes, avant que les membres de la famille qui n'étaient pas dans la conversation de Fred ne repartent dans la leur.

\- James n'est pas perturbé par notre présence, Lily, et il ne le sera pas plus le jour de l'audience. Tu le sais très bien. C'est un simple prétexte pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans sa bulle à nouveau, sans que personne ne soit là pour l'observer.

Lily sentit une boule familière dans sa gorge. Ce que disait Fred faisait écho à ce qu'elle pensait, sans se l'avouer.

\- Tu sais que si nous venons, il ne va pas penser à Astrid pendant quelques instants, et c'est exactement ce que nous voulons. Son audience ? Lily, on s'en moque. Je suis certain que ce n'est rien de grave, ajouta Fred avec l'insouciance qui le caractérisait. Mais Astrid ? Les humeurs de James ? Là, on parle de quelque chose de grave, et je ne veux pas que mon cousin soit seul pour traverser cette épreuve, qui dure depuis des années.

Fred regarda Roxanne, qui prit la relève. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, et terminer les phrases de l'autre.

\- On sera là, Lily, poursuivit Roxanne, d'un ton péremptoire. Parce que même si James est trop têtu pour l'admettre, lorsqu'on agit comme on peut le faire quand on est tous ensemble, il va mieux pour quelques instants. C'est ce qu'on veut. Alors on sera là. Tant pis si cela ne lui plaît pas. Et si tu écoutais ta conscience, tu arrêterais de vouloir nous empêcher de venir. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il lui faut, à ton frère.

\- À table tout le monde !

La voix amplifiée de Molly Weasley traversa les différentes pièces du Terrier pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. Il était temps d'aller faire honneur au repas qu'elle leur avait préparé avec amour.

Roxanne serra rapidement l'épaule de sa cousine avant de partir devant elle, afin que Lily n'ait pas une foule de personnes dans son dos.

Ils avaient raison. James ne pouvait pas aller seul à cette audience ou, tout du moins, il devait avoir du soutien avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retenir ses cousins de venir.

C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment concernant les jours à venir. Comme si rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

Bien sûr, Lily avait conscience que la vie était pleine de moments surprenants.

Mais là, ça allait être plus fort.

Sauf qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer.

Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se baser sur une intuition pour empêcher sa famille de se rendre à l'audience.

C'était bien la première fois que Lily regrettait de ne pas suivre les cours de Divination. Ils lui auraient été bien utiles pour comprendre ce sentiment de mal-être qui l'habitait.

Sauf qu'elle ne suivait plus Divination. Elle allait simplement pouvoir prendre son mal en patience.

…

Lily l'avait senti. Dès le début de la journée, elle l'avait senti. C'était un sentiment encore plus fort que celui des jours précédents. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ordre des choses était bousculé, c'était certain. Mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle mesure.

La journée avait pourtant commencé presque normalement. Lily s'était levée, avait pris de quoi réviser, et était partie au Ministère. Bien évidemment, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour empêcher ses cousins de venir, ils avaient tous fait acte de présence avant l'audience à laquelle participait James.

Audience, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même Rose n'avait pas été capable de déterminer ce que cela pouvait bien être, ce qui lui avait valu un certain nombre de moqueries.

Et puis, Lily avait passé un peu de temps avec son frère. Elle avait essayé de le sortir de sa torpeur – rien à faire. Le seul moment où elle l'avait senti frêle, prêt à craquer, était lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré pour la mort d'Astrid. Mais sinon… Il lui avait paru aussi morose que d'habitude. Même lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'intéresser à l'avenir de Lily, il n'avait pas paru plus éveillé que cela. La seule étincelle dans ses yeux était apparue quand Lily avait sorti les lettres des recruteurs, et qu'elle avait manqué lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir suivre cette voie – ce serait marcher dans les traces de Jason, bien plus que dans celles de sa mère. Ils avaient même parlé de Basile, à un moment. Pour changer les idées de James, et pour faire un rapport entre la fin de son histoire, et l'histoire que James n'avait jamais achevé.

Et puis, cette fille était arrivée, avant l'audience, et James était reparti dans ses pensées, comme si l'arrivée de la Cracmole avait son importance, et l'empêchait de parler à sa sœur.

Et puis, ça avait été l'heure pour eux.

Et maintenant, Lily était seule dans ce couloir.

Se demandant pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à réviser sereinement.

Se demandant pourquoi son instinct lui disait que cette journée allait mal se terminer.

Mais vraiment mal. Très, très mal.

Elle cherchait à se concentrer, réellement. Mais cela faisait vingt fois qu'elle relisait la même phrase. _« L'alignement de Mars et de Vénus provoque des tensions dans les relations amoureuses – du moins selon le point de vue des Sorciers. Pour nous, centaures, c'est le meilleur moment pour cueillir les Azalées. »_ Et cette phrase avait perdu tout son sens. En fait, elle n'en avait jamais eu.

Lily soupira, et rassembla ses jambes, de sorte à être assise en tailleur.

Elle détestait réellement son instinct.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait environ trente minutes que James était entré, mais Harry, qui avait dit à Lily qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard, n'était toujours pas arrivé.

La porte de la salle d'audience où était entré James claqua soudainement, faisant sursauter Lily, qui leva les yeux vers ceux qui étaient sortis.

Et c'est là que l'instinct de Lily l'abandonna. Mais c'était normal, après tout. Il avait rempli son rôle de la prévenir.

Deux personnes étaient dans le couloir. Un grand homme, à la peau sombre comme l'ébène, et une femme à peine plus grande que Lily.

Blonde. Aux yeux verts.

De l'âge de son frère.

Et qui avait pour habitude de se faire appeler Astrid Smith.

Lily, comme ébahie, ne sut quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle resta muette de stupeur, et assista à un échange des plus étranges.

Astrid Smith, censée être morte, fonça droit sur un mur et posa son front sur la pierre froide.

\- Merde, finit-elle par lâcher. Merde, merde, triple merde.

Grande nouvelle. Astrid jurait. C'était la première fois que Lily entendait cela, et elle avait un peu de difficulté à s'en remettre, pour être honnête. Ça, en plus de la résurrection de la petite amie de son frère, ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

L'homme qui accompagnait Astrid l'applaudit ironiquement, recevant en réponse un regard colérique.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il lui adressa un regard noir, lui intimant ainsi le silence, ce qu'elle se refusa à faire.

\- Mais merde !

\- Bravo, Astrid, siffla-t-il. Je pense que jamais une couverture n'a été grillée aussi stupidement. En fait, c'est même la première fois qu'une couverture est grillée. Tu peux en être fière. C'était beau, tout de même…

Astrid serra les poings, et avança d'un pas.

\- Je ne…

Il la coupa aussitôt, sa voix comme une lame de rasoir, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Astrid à chacun de ses mots.

\- Je m'en fiche, Astrid. _Je m'en fiche_. On a _nos_ règles, c'est pas pour qu'une petite idiote un peu trop fière les bafoue dès que l'occasion se présente.

Il leva un premier doigt.

\- Règle quatre, ponctua-t-il avec un air entendu. Et les trois qui la suivent, continua-t-il en levant trois autres doigts. Des règles quatre à sept, tu viens toutes de les violer. Bravo. C'était beau. Je suis certain que Will va te le pardonner facilement…

Astrid rougit. De colère.

Depuis quand Astrid Smith se mettait aussi facilement en colère ? Est-ce que Lily était dans une dimension parallèle ? Peut-être que c'était ça. Et peut-être que ça expliquait son mal de crâne soudain et fulgurant. Lily était toujours incapable de parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à arranger ses pensées. Elle était totalement perdue.

\- Je m'en contrefous !

\- Peut-être que tu t'en contrefous. Mais ça peut influer sur l'affaire. Le témoin est-il capable d'être perturbé ? J'imagine que tu le connaissais ?

Astrid poussa un long soupir, et adressa un regard entendu à son interlocuteur. Il siffla, moqueur et impitoyable.

\- Pas mal… Se faire repérer par son petit-ami alors qu'il vous croit morte. C'est beau.

\- Ce n'est plus mon petit-ami, gronda Astrid.

\- Pourquoi, vous aviez rompu avant ta disparition ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, n'obtenant rien de plus qu'un sourire dédaigneux.

\- Tu veux de l'aide, Astrid ? Mais t'aurais dû suivre les règles, rien de plus. Maintenant, on a deux semaines avec un type qui sait que tu n'es pas morte. Deux semaines à ce rythme, Astrid. Et tout ça parce que t'es trop fière…

Astrid souffla un grand coup.

\- J'ai merdé. J'ai fait une connerie. Je peux encore te trouver plein d'autres façons de le dire, mais je vais m'arrêter là. Maintenant, Darren, je fais quoi ?

\- Tu fais quoi ? Ton boulot. On retourne là-dedans, on fait notre espèce d'audience qui n'en est pas une, et dans deux semaines, ton chéri aura perdu la mémoire, et retournera se lamenter sur la mort mystérieuse de cette fille dont il est amoureux. Ça te va comme plan ?

Astrid murmura qu'elle était d'accord, soutenant toutefois le regard de Darren, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

\- T'es vraiment stupide, Astrid, grommela-t-il avant de lui ouvrir la voie vers le procès.

Astrid lâcha un dernier juron avant de passer la porte.

Et Lily resta plantée sur son banc. Idiote, stupide.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne venait pas de se produire. C'était juste… impossible.

Lily tenta encore de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées bousculées, malmenées, contradictoires. Mais rien à faire. Rien ne prenait sens. Elle était perdue, totalement. Incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Elle manquait de souffle, se sentait nauséeuse, malade. Et en colère. Fichtrement en colère.

Lily entendit son père avant de le voir, et elle sentit l'odeur du café qu'il lui apportait avant même qu'elle ne se doute qu'il aurait songé à sa dose quotidienne de caféine. Elle tendit une main, par automatisme, et reçut le liquide tant apprécié. Pourtant, elle ne le porta pas immédiatement à ses lèvres. Elle fixait encore et toujours la porte qui s'était refermée alors qu'Harry arrivait.

\- Ils commencent tout juste ? s'étonna Harry.

Sa plus jeune enfant secoua la tête.

\- Alors, des retardataires ?

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, et Harry essaya de deviner son expression. Il ne lut qu'un choc profond.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en portant la main à la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, par automatisme.

Sa fille déglutit, et détourna enfin son attention de la porte. Elle papillonna des yeux, reprenant difficilement pied avec la réalité, et essaya de se concentrer sur son père qui était face à elle.

\- Papa… Est-ce que la résurrection est possible ?

Son père fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles de cours de sa fille.

\- Les cours d'Astronomie ont bien changé depuis mon époque…

Dans la foulée, il posa une main paternelle sur le front de sa fille qui, agacée, repoussa la main.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, et ça n'a rien à avoir avec mes cours. C'est…

Elle désigna d'une main tremblante la porte.

\- Je viens de voir une personne qui est censée être morte.

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire Lily, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait toujours eu des paroles raisonnées et raisonnables. Jamais des propos sans sens comme aujourd'hui. Elle avait habitué son père à des mots sensés, pas à des paroles rivalisant avec les dires de son ancienne professeure de Divination.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il n'était pas certain de l'attitude à adopter.

\- Astrid.

Harry se redressa lentement. Il connaissait ce prénom, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la personne qui le portait, et qui aurait pu entrer dans la famille Potter.

\- Astrid ?

\- La petite amie de James. Qui devrait être morte. Elle était là. Et je sais que c'était elle ! cria Lily d'une voix aiguë. Elle a dit des choses, et…

Elle se tut. Elle-même se prenait pour une folle, et si son père décidait de la faire interner, elle le comprendrait.

Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas trop travaillé, ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, et de laisser son cerveau se reposer, et…

La main rassurante de son père se posa sur son épaule, et elle sentit un grand poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas complètement perdu le sens de la réalité, et c'était déjà un bon point. Elle souffla, et regarda son père avec de grands yeux.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- Eh bien… Elle a parlé de James comme de son petit-ami. Et il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Un homme. Il a lui aussi parlé… Une histoire de couverture grillée… Je ne sais plus. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de jurer, grimaça-t-elle. Astrid n'était pas comme ça. Et en même temps, je suis persuadée que c'était elle. Son prénom a été prononcé.

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas cohérente, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Il y a aussi eu une histoire de règles…

La main de son père resserra sa prise.

\- Des règles ? Tu en es sûre ?

Lily ouvrit les yeux, et hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Oui, j'en suis sûre, balbutia-t-elle. Papa, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je ne deviens pas folle ?

Harry s'était levé, et après avoir passé une main lasse sur son front, il regarda sa fille.

\- J'ai beau être le chef des Aurors, je ne contrôle pas toutes les autorités du Ministère, dit-il du bout des lèvres. Tu ne deviens pas folle, Lily.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Astrid n'a jamais été morte, de toute évidence. Elle a seulement fait en sorte que tout le monde le croie, pour des raisons que je ne peux pas connaître.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle aurait pu faire ça sous la contrainte ?

Harry lui sourit doucement, désolé.

\- J'en doute, Lily. Je suis même certain que ce n'est pas ça. Quoi qui ait poussé Astrid à faire croire à sa mort, c'était son propre choix. Personne ne l'a forcée.

Lily se demanda comment son père pouvait rester debout. Il tanguait dangereusement, et il n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

À moins que ce ne soit elle qui soit en train de faire un malaise.

Elle but une gorgée de son café, se brûla la langue, et frissonna.

C'était irréel. On ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour morte, pour ensuite reparaître comme ça. C'était totalement fou, et hors du commun.

Et alors, seulement, elle pensa à James. Et là, dans l'instant, elle voulut être à côté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Comment va réagir James ? murmura-t-elle, la douleur rythmant sa voix.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _BIBI EST A L'HEURE ! Et bibi est très impatiente de lire vos réactions concernant ce chapitre - surtout pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu_ Invisible _, eh eh. (Oui, je peux être un peu sadique et, oui, c'est totalement normal, faut pas s'en étonner.)_

 _DONC. Reprenons. La révélation du jour, ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Oh, Merlin, même moi, j'arrive à me faire peur. J'espère sincèrement avoir réussi à allier les deux "tempos" des deux histoires. Il faut comprendre qu'_ Invisible _était écrite dans un style totalement différent de celui-ci, du coup, je ne savais pas trop comment le joindre au style de cette histoire-ci. Et le problème, en tant qu'auteure, a été compris assez tard ; ce qui explique pas mal mes difficultés d'écriture de cette histoire._

 _BREF. Maintenant, on y est. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Les dés sont jetés. Et plein d'autres expressions de ce genre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même..._

 _En passant, je pense à vous remercier, tous, pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent. **DelfineNotPadfoot** a fini par relire ce chapitre (ce qui était pas plus mal, vu que James devenait un peu trop facilement une fille. Hum.)_

 _Pour les reviews anonymes... Déjà, merci à tous pour vos commentaires._

 ** _Lu,_** _c'est toujours un plaisir, pour ma part, de lire une de tes reviews :)_

 ** _titietrominet,_** _eh bien, je ne sais pas si Matt serait content d'apprendre qu'on spécule sur une histoire possible entre lui et miss Sombre (ou Abby Glitters !), mais sait-on jamais... Il va y avoir des amitiés plus qu'étranges et auxquelles on ne se serait jamais doutées, dans les prochains chapitres, alors qui sait ? La vengeance... Hum, est-ce qu'il y en aura réellement une ? A voir ;)..._

 _Sur ce, je préfère vous prévenir, les deux prochains chapitres vont faire apparaître une Lily plutôt colérique... Mais rien ne dit que Jason ne sera pas en capacité de la calmer ;) ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine :)_


	35. Et le monde s'affaisse autour de nous

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Et le monde s'affaisse autour de nous.**

C'est une furie rousse qui débarqua chez Kira Shacklebolt. Après le choc et l'émotion de sentir son frère pleurer dans ses bras, Lily avait laissé la colère l'envahir.

Évidemment, personne ne fit réellement attention à Lily et à son état d'énervement visible. La fête était bien entamée pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année, et tous avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. L'hôte de la soirée vint tout de même voir la fille du plus célèbre des sorciers de sa génération, lui offrant un verre.

\- Hey, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?

Lily fusilla du regard Kira, sans que celle-ci ne s'en ombrage. Après tout, elle était la reine de l'indifférence et des regards noirs. Elle pouvait bien en recevoir un ou deux en contrepartie, de temps à autre.

\- Tu sais où se trouvent les amis de mon frère ? Et ma famille ?

Kira sourit largement, et désigna la pièce où se tenait la fête.

\- Un peu partout par ici ! répondit-elle en riant.

\- Super, marmonna Lily avant de se glisser dans la foule, à la recherche de personnes à qui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il était temps que tout le monde sache qu'Astrid Smith n'était jamais morte. Si cette dernière avait tout fait pour se faire passer pour décédée, Lily allait tout faire pour rétablir la vérité.

La colère qui bouillonnait en elle était énorme. Elle avait l'impression d'être un chaudron en pleine ébullition, juste avant une explosion. Et, sincèrement, elle espérait qu'au moment de la déflagration, elle réussirait à atteindre Astrid. Violemment, méchamment. De façon à la blesser fortement.

Parce que c'était la seule chose que méritait cette fille pour avoir brisé le cœur de son frère.

Lily, dans son élan, ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle avait percuté quelqu'un, et que cette personne la retenait. Elle virevolta soudainement, prête à disputer la personne l'empêchant d'avancer, avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse Fred.

\- Bah alors, cousine, tu me sembles bien énervée, ce soir ! plaisanta-t-il.

Loin de dérider Lily, la réplique ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

\- Tu le serais aussi si tu avais croisé Astrid Smith, en chair et en os, en parfaite santé, et tout à fait vivante.

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillèrent, et sa prise se défit du bras de Lily, qui en profita pour se dégager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'étonna Fred.

\- Rien de plus, rien de moins que ce que tu as très bien compris, rétorqua Lily, la voix vibrante de colère, comme la totalité de son corps. Eh ouais. On a tous pleuré pour une fille en parfaite santé. Je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à transmettre le message à toutes les personnes que tu vois.

Et sans demander son reste, Lily repartit au milieu de la foule.

Le dire à tout le monde. Le plus vite possible.

Et ensuite, tout faire pour assommer Astrid Smith.

Voire pire.

…

Jamais Lily n'avait été tant en colère, et elle ressentait de plus en plus les effets néfastes de ce sentiment, en même pas vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait cru que la soirée du Nouvel An ne se terminerait jamais, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver son frère, alors qu'elle devait absolument lui parler, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Enfin, plutôt, qu'il allait à peu près correctement.

Elle avait envie de frapper dans beaucoup de choses.

Elle avait envie de tous les envoyer bouler.

Elle voulait que quelqu'un soit autant en colère qu'elle, que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle avait raison d'en vouloir autant à Astrid Smith. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un la soutienne, par Merlin. Elle avait besoin d'entendre la colère dans la voix des autres, elle avait besoin de ne pas être seule dans cet énervement, dans cette rage qui la consumait. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que le choc et l'incompréhension dans le regard de ceux à qui elle avait annoncé la nouvelle la veille au soir.

Elle bouscula, sans le vouloir, quelqu'un sur le Chemin de Traverse sur lequel elle avançait, alors qu'elle allait retrouver Albus. Tous deux devaient ensuite rejoindre James, qui avait donné rendez-vous à ceux qui connaissaient Astrid et en étaient proches. Ils allaient dans un nouveau pub, les Vampires Diurnes, lequel était tenu par une amie éloignée de la famille Potter.

Lily bouscula une autre personne, et elle réalisa alors à quel point cela lui faisait du bien d'agir ainsi. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose. D'extérioriser sa colère. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait aussi un peu, parce qu'elle heurtait des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé, et qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Elle arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait devant le travail d'Albus, et se posta devant la vitrine, tapant le sol avec son pied. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, fronça les sourcils. Son frère devrait l'attendre dehors, en principe. Pourtant, pas de signe d'Albus.

En revanche, Jason Seek…

L'ancien attrapeur de Serdaigle venait de voir Lily, et après lui avoir adressé un signe de la main, s'était approché d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lily en le voyant s'arrêter face à elle.

Jason haussa un sourcil.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on était censé se voir aujourd'hui.

D'habitude, commettre un tel oubli aurait vraiment contrarié Lily. Elle n'était pas le type de personnes qui oubliait ses rendez-vous. Mais aujourd'hui, cela la mettait simplement plus en colère, et pas contre elle, mais contre Jason. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il y avait plus important qu'une discussion sur des lettres qu'elle n'avait pas ouvertes ?

\- Écoute, Jay, je sais qu'on devait se voir, mais là, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Désolée, mais ce sera pour une autre fois.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour cette discussion, dit Jason.

\- Mais bien sûr…, ricana Lily.

\- Mais pour Astrid.

Aucune réplique amère ne sortit de la bouche de Lily. Toute sa verve s'était soudainement envolée.

\- J'ai croisé Fred hier soir, en rentrant de mon Nouvel An, expliqua Jason. Et il m'a dit pour Astrid. Au vu de l'amitié et de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour moi, il m'en a parlé, évidemment. Et il m'a dit, ensuite, que James organisait cette petite réunion…

Lily hocha la tête, abasourdie. Cela était tout à fait logique, bien sûr.

\- Tu y vas maintenant ? enchaîna Jason, l'air gêné.

\- Euh… J'attendais Albus. Mais il aurait déjà dû finir, et m'attendre, donc je pense qu'il est parti sans moi, grimaça Lily.

\- Oh… Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble au pub ?

Lily haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle y retrouverait Jason, qui semblait avoir prévu de faire un tour là-bas, où tous ceux qui avaient connu Astrid et avaient eu des contacts avec elle songeaient à se retrouver.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Lily en se mettant en route.

Pendant quelques mètres, ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot. Puis Jason se décida à briser le silence.

\- Donc… Tu avais oublié qu'on devait se retrouver ?

\- Avec toute cette histoire ? Bien sûr que oui ! grommela Lily, qui sentait la colère poindre à nouveau.

\- Sympa pour moi, commenta Jason.

\- Désolée, répondit Lily. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as vu ton frère craquer sous tes yeux parce que la fille dont il est amoureux est en réalité en vie. Alors franchement, non, tu n'étais plus dans mes pensées.

Jason ricana.

\- Dis comme ça, c'est compréhensible, reconnut le garçon en leur frayant un passage à travers la foule, avant d'ouvrir la porte du pub où ils devaient se retrouver.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour repérer les personnes qu'ils rejoignaient. Elles étaient au milieu de la pièce, là où se trouvait la plus grande table. Jason et Lily s'y dirigèrent rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas encore installés que, la serveuse étant présente, ils commandèrent tous les deux un verre, avant de s'installer.

\- Vous étiez ensemble, tous les deux ? releva James.

Jason ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par Lily, bien plus rapide que n'importe qui dès qu'il s'agissait de répondre à son frère. Et bien plus rapide pour répondre lorsqu'elle craignait que Jason ne dise qu'ils devaient de toute façon se voir aujourd'hui.

\- C'est de la faute d'Albus, dit-elle. Il est parti plus tôt du travail, et n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire. Donc je suis tombée sur Jay, qui m'a proposé de venir avec moi.

Lily sentit que son frère était prêt à lui demander où était passé Albus, mais ce dernier arrivait justement, les empêchant de se lancer dans de quelconques questionnements sur la disparition d'Albus. Il était par ailleurs accompagné de Rose et Scorpius.

\- Oui, oui, on sait, nous sommes en retard, dit Albus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de sa sœur.

Il lui lança un regard entendu, et Lily devina qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucune explication, et fit apparaître deux chaises pour Rose et Scorpius.

\- Ils ont voulu venir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, figure-toi qu'on avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité, marmonna Roxanne. Il manque qui ?

\- Lola. Murray. Ah, et Paige, évidemment.

Le silence se fit autour de la table alors qu'ils attendaient les trois derniers invités de la réunion.

Lily adressa un regard d'encouragement à James, qui sourit pitoyablement. Elle serra ses mains, stressée et énervée par cette situation. Elle aurait voulu voir Jason dans d'autres circonstances. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son frère maintenant, pour aller parler à son ami.

Lola fut la première à arriver. Elle embrassa rapidement Chuck, avant de saluer toute la tablée, puis de prendre place.

\- Bon. Comment vous allez ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Mal, lui répondit-on en chœur.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-elle, son accent relevant quelque peu ses mots. Si vous voulez, on peut discuter…

\- Avec l'amie, ou avec la psy ? voulut savoir Fred. Non parce que c'est pas le même tarif, selon un cas ou l'autre…

\- Avec l'amie, lui proposa Lola. Mais tu paies le restau, dans ce cas.

Chuck passa un bras derrière les épaules de sa petite amie, et soupira.

\- Toi non plus, ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres de Lola tremblèrent légèrement, et elle détourna le regard, refusant de montrer la détresse qui habitait pourtant les yeux de chacun.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, murmura Chuck.

James leva alors le bras pour faire signe à Murray de s'approcher, lequel ne se fit pas prier. Il traînait derrière lui Paige, l'air hagard, comme toujours.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, dit-elle d'ailleurs en prenant place.

\- Dis-toi que ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, tu t'en porteras mieux, lui annonça Mélina, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec sa camarade de dortoir.

\- Donc…, avança Paige.

\- Astrid Smith est toujours en vie, grommela Murray. Par Nicolas Flamel. J'ai vu des trucs dingues, dans ma vie, je vous le promets. Mais alors la résurrection, c'est bien la première…

\- C'est pas une résurrection, siffla la voix de Lily.

Le silence se fit.

Lily n'avait jamais été une fille qui prenait des pincettes. Avec deux frères qui ne cessaient de la taquiner, à la mesure de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient, elle avait dû apprendre à se défendre. Mais elle n'avait jamais parlé aussi méchamment de quelqu'un. Jamais elle ne s'était emportée en aussi peu de mots. Jamais elle n'avait montré un tel dédain pour une personne qu'elle avait appréciée, qu'elle avait aimée, qu'elle avait intégrée, ou presque, à sa famille.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit ce jour-là.

Elle demanda à Giulia, la serveuse, de lui servir l'alcool le plus fort qu'elle possédait, ses yeux s'obscurcirent de rage, et elle ne prit pas attention à la main réconfortante que voulut lui offrir Jason. Pensait-il réellement que c'était le moment pour le moindre signe de tendresse ? Elle était capable de l'envoyer paître de la pire des façons. Elle était trop en colère pour avoir une réaction logique à n'importe quel contact.

\- Ce n'est pas une résurrection. C'était voulu, d'accord ? Elle l'a _voulu_. C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Ce n'était pas un choix inhumain. Elle aurait pu choisir, et lorsqu'elle l'a fait, elle a choisi de disparaître de nos vies, de cette façon. C'était égoïste.

Elle prit une longue gorgée du verre que venait de lui servir Giulia, et, les yeux toujours colériques, reprit sa petite tirade. Personne ne voulait la faire taire, apparemment, alors elle en profita.

\- Vous avez tous vécu sa disparition. Certains plus douloureusement que d'autres…

Elle désigna d'abord son frère, ses cousins jumeaux, Chuck. Et puis, elle montra Rose et Scorpius, et elle-même.

\- Mais on a tous vécu sa mort. Sa mise en scène, plutôt. Et aujourd'hui, elle revient pour quelques jours, avant de disparaître à nouveau ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout, même ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle nous a fait souffrir, et mademoiselle revient comme une fleur ?

\- Toi, tu as eu le temps de cogiter depuis hier, remarqua Albus.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, Al. J'ai vraiment eu le temps de cogiter. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fini par me dire ? Que j'étais enragée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous faire ça.

Elle se tourna vers James.

\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de _te_ faire ça, surtout, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se tut, légèrement essoufflée d'avoir tant parlé, et d'avoir mis tant de cœur dans chacun de ses mots. James pencha légèrement la tête en avant, comme pour prendre la parole. Seulement, il avait vécu trop d'années avec sa petite sœur pour qu'elle ne devine pas ses intentions.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'ajouter un « mais » à ce que je viens de dire, James, siffla Lily. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Parce que tu vois, il y a un temps encore très proche où tu avançais dans la vie sans réellement savoir où tu allais. Et t'avais fini par retrouver des repères. Je refuse qu'à nouveau, tu sois totalement perdu. Tu me comprends ?

Ils échangèrent un long regard, oubliant momentanément la présence des autres. Et puis, James hocha lentement la tête, faisant la promesse à sa petite sœur de ne pas se laisser abattre, une fois encore. Il allait rester lui-même, aussi longtemps que devait durer cette affaire. Ensuite… Ensuite, il aviserait.

Il y eut un soupir unanime autour de la table, tandis qu'ils prenaient tous leur boisson, et en buvaient une gorgée.

Lorsqu'Astrid avait été déclarée morte, ils s'étaient tous réunis, et avaient passé des jours et des nuits à se remémorer tout ce qu'elle était. Sa gentillesse, sa timidité, son grand cœur, sa volonté à tirer le meilleur de chacun, et ses capacités à donner confiance à tout le monde, sauf à elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Ils n'avaient pas de deuil à faire. Ils devaient revenir en arrière, accepter le mensonge qui les avait menés en bateau durant des années. Le mensonge, définitivement, n'était pas la solution adéquate pour permettre aux autres de vivre correctement, de profiter correctement de leur vie. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un miroir qui ne reflétait que du faux, et qui finissait par se briser.

Le silence était de plomb, et ces amis, regroupés autour de souvenirs, appréciaient cette atmosphère lourde. Ils ne voulaient pas se sentir trop légers. Même Paige, dont les comportements n'étaient que rarement adaptés à la situation, n'osait respirer plus fort que la normale. Mais ce fut tout de même elle qui brisa le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux, en pointant du doigt le paquet qu'ils avaient déposé derrière eux.

Fred soupira, et sa sœur, le visage fermé, tendit le bras pour jeter le paquet au milieu de la table. Bien que volumineux, un seul bras fut suffisant pour le propulser. Le drap qui le recouvrait tomba, dévoilant un balai. Une plaque était accrochée au manche de celui-ci.

Lola, la plus proche de la plaque, se pencha en avant.

\- « À Astrid, notre capitaine. Tu disais que la vie était trop courte pour avoir peur de perdre. Tu avais raison. La vie est trop courte… ». Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le balai d'Astrid, dit Fred.

\- Notre premier balai construit, le corrigea Roxanne. Astrid nous trouvait toujours des vieux balais à démonter, quand on était à Poudlard, pour qu'on étudie leur structure. Elle savait qu'on voulait devenir fabricants de balais. Et quand elle nous a apporté notre cinquième balai, on a promis de lui offrir le premier qu'on construirait. Mais du coup…

Roxanne sortit sa baguette, et quelques jets de lumière bleue plus tard, la plaque se décrocha du manche, produisant un bruit sourd en tombant lourdement contre le bois de la table.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle ne nous aimait pas ? demanda soudainement Paige.

Lily savait que cette question devait hanter James depuis la veille, et en observant ses compagnons d'infortune, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être posé la question.

Qu'avaient-ils pu faire pour qu'Astrid disparaisse du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces, sans se retourner ? Pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de tout quitter, s'ils étaient ce tout ? Qu'avaient-ils pu faire de si horrible pour qu'elle ne supporte plus leur compagnie, leur présence dans sa vie ?

\- Et dire qu'elle disait qu'il ne fallait rien cacher aux autres, grommela Jason.

La phrase était sortie de son contexte, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était bien ce qui s'était produit. Astrid ne voulait jamais qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit, et voilà qu'elle prouvait que sa vie était loin d'être la clarté absolue.

L'ambiance se refit songeuse, avant d'être brisée.

De la manière la plus surprenante.

La moins adéquate, aussi.

Un éclat de rire.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais Chuck venait de s'écrouler de rire, littéralement.

Lola avait éloigné la chope qu'il tenait, et qu'il n'avait pourtant presque pas entamée. Elle pinçait les lèvres, réprouvant certainement son comportement.

Mais Chuck riait. Peu importait l'air désapprobateur de Lola.

Et peu importait que ses amis le considèrent comme fou.

Peu importaient beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire.

Tous observaient Chuck, se demandant s'il avait sombré dans la folie plutôt que dans l'incompréhension ou le déni, et espérant qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir sous peu.

Et puis, aussi vite que cela était arrivé, son rire se calma. Il reprit son souffle, se redressa, retrouva un air rembruni, et regarda Mélina.

\- Tu crois qu'il est possible de changer les dédicaces de chacun de mes livres, ou pas ? Non parce que je les ai tous dédiés à Astrid, cette chère amie décédée et qui m'a tant inspiré.

Mélina grimaça.

\- J'ai quelques doutes. Et puis, tu voudrais mettre quoi ? « À Astrid, cette amie censée être décédée, mais qui ne l'est pas, et qui m'a inspiré ? »

Chuck grimaça.

\- Dans ma tête, ça sonnait quand même beaucoup mieux.

Il secoua la tête, reprit sa chope, mais n'y toucha pas pour autant.

\- Je vous le dis. La vie, c'est franchement pourri.

\- Ce sera le titre de ton prochain roman ? railla Ruby.

Ruby n'était pas expansive, et le proverbe « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » prenait tout son sens avec elle, selon les propres mots d'Astrid.

\- C'est une idée, reconnut Chuck. Ou alors… « Cette amie qui revenait d'entre les morts sans avoir changé ». Je trouve que ça sonne bien.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas changé, grommela Lily. Pour le peu que je l'ai vue, elle jure.

Grimace générale autour de la table.

\- Astrid Smith ? Jurer ? releva Murray. La petite princesse du vocabulaire, et qui ne supporte pas les moindres insultes ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Murray appréciait Astrid, mais pas au point de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il la tolérait parce qu'elle était la petite amie de James, et lui arriver de reprocher à ce dernier cette petite amie parfois trop lisse. Elle ne jurait pas, ne buvait pas une goutte d'alcool, ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et s'en voulait pour un rien.

\- Elle-même, répondit James d'un ton las. Elle-même… Mais je crois bien que ne pas jurer est le cadet de ses soucis, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Et ses soucis, c'est quoi, dans ce cas-là ? demanda Mélina.

Lily n'avait pas besoin de regarder son frère pour comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait retrouvé Astrid… sans être certain qu'il s'agisse bien de cette fille dont il était amoureux. Il n'était encore certain de rien, à l'heure actuelle. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

James jeta un coup d'œil à son verre et, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Lily, le vida d'un seul trait.

\- Et elle boit, maintenant que j'y pense.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de chacun.

Tous ses compagnons firent le même geste que lui, quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'Astrid soit en vie, et totalement changée, ça vous fichait un coup au moral.

Définitivement, plus rien ne tournait rond.

…

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent tous qu'ils avaient des obligations pour le lendemain. La vie réservait des surprises chaque jour, et malgré la circonstance exceptionnelle, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'arrêter de vivre. Ils avaient donc fini par se lever, chacun sentant le poids de la douleur peser sur chacun de leurs pas.

Après que chacun ait payé sa consommation, ou presque – « Mais je te dois un verre, de la dernière fois… Mais si ! C'est trois fois rien, laisse-moi payer » – ils avaient tous transplané. Il ne restait à présent plus que les trois frères et sœur Potter, devant un bar plus apprécié par les jeunes de leur âge que ne l'avait jamais été le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Bon, allez, on arrête les plaisanteries, les mauvaises langues, et on se parle franchement, dit alors Albus.

Il se balançait sur ses talons, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, le nez caché par son écharpe. Il avait toujours été le plus frileux de la famille, et l'hiver était une saison qu'il appréhendait une année à l'avance. James retint un sourire moqueur, tout comme Lily. Eux, à l'inverse, avaient toujours aimé le vent qui les giflait, la neige engourdissante, et le froid éreintant. Surtout Lily.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à son frère aîné.

James haussa les épaules, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais de toute évidence, son silence était plus significatif que le moindre de ses mots. Albus hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu comptes aller lui parler ? En tant que petit frère avisé, je te dirais d'y aller.

James haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu.

\- Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! se défendit automatiquement Albus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis incapable de parler que tu dois faire pareil.

\- Et en tant que petite sœur qui vous supporte, je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas devenir comme Albus. Un frère comme ça, ça suffit, râla-t-elle pour la forme.

C'était difficile de croire à ses plaintes lorsque son frère avait un bras autour de ses épaules, et qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

\- Sérieusement, James, tu devrais lui demander quelques explications. Et, plus franchement, elle te _doit_ ces explications, continua son petit frère. Tu sais, j'appréciais bien Astrid, mais je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle. Je veux dire, c'était ta copine, et je ne vous ai pas collés quand vous étiez ensemble. Je n'ai pas passé des journées entières avec elle. Pourtant, son comportement me met dans une rage folle, et j'imagine que toi aussi.

James hocha la tête. C'était un des sentiments qui se battaient en son for intérieur. La colère. Ce n'était pas le plus fort, mais il en faisait partie, et sa colère sourdait.

\- Et si cela me met en rogne, qu'est-ce que cela doit être pour Lily, plaisanta Albus en pinçant la joue de sa petite sœur.

Elle ne sourit même pas.

\- Je suis totalement enragée, grommela celle-ci. Je ne comprends pas, et quelles que soient ses raisons, elles sont injustifiées, siffla Lily. Alors tu vas lui demander des explications, James, et quand elle te les aura données, tu lui diras que tant mieux qu'elle soit en vie, mais que jamais tu ne reviendras vers elle. Parce que tout ça, c'est fini. Tu es passé à autre chose. Tu n'es pas son pantin. T'es mon frère. Pas un pantin, ajouta Lily.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, plaisanta James. Lui demander des explications, et puis partir sans me retourner. C'est bien ça ?

\- Voilà. Exactement comme elle l'a fait. C'est tout simple, assura Albus.

Son grand frère garda son masque souriant, sans oser lui dire que non, rien n'était aussi simple. Il voulait une lueur d'espoir, il voulait encore y croire, et pour cela, il devait accepter le départ d'Astrid sans aucune explication.

Lily se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Albus, et s'approcha de James, encadrant son visage de ses mains.

\- James, aussi heureux que tu sois de la voir en vie, tu ne dois pas oublier que durant trois ans et demi, tu n'as pas pu vivre pleinement, et que c'est de sa faute. Seulement de sa faute. D'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison qui justifie cela. Aucune.

Elle mit une telle conviction dans sa voix que James réalisa enfin qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Qu'elle possédait une minuscule information supplémentaire que lui-même ignorait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Lily ?

Elle soupira, et recula.

\- Tu devrais en parler à papa, à un moment donné. Il aura peut-être des explications, lui aussi.

James se rembrunit. Oui, bien sûr. Il devrait en parler à son père. C'était évident, cela tombait sous le sens. Mais pour le moment, tant qu'il n'en parlait qu'à ses amis, cette histoire restait encore irréelle. Il réussissait encore à se convaincre que c'était sorti de son imagination. En parler à ses parents reviendrait à avouer qu'il n'avait jamais su tourner la page, et que les blessures étaient encore bien trop cuisantes. Il hocha cependant la tête, douloureusement, comme acceptant sa sentence.

\- Bon. Maintenant que c'est réglé, si chacun rentrait chez lui ? Il fait froid, je travaille demain, et notre petite sœur vit encore chez ses parents, il faut donc qu'elle leur rende des comptes… Allez, je te ramène ! s'exclama Albus.

\- Je peux rentrer toute seule ! s'offusqua Lily.

\- Pour que je me fasse disputer par papa ? C'est inenvisageable, assura Albus. Pas vrai, James ?

\- Il a raison, Lily. T'es notre petite sœur. On te raccompagnera chez toi jusqu'à tes trente ans, lui affirma James.

\- Par Merlin, soupira-t-elle. Si seulement vous pouviez être moins protecteurs…

James rit doucement, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- On se voit très vite, lui promit-il. Et j'irai parler à papa.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, certainement plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? s'enquit-elle. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne chez toi ?

\- J'irai très bien, petite sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton grand frère.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de repousser ses lunettes. Elle prit ensuite le bras d'Albus, qui adressa un dernier regard à son frère.

\- N'oublie pas que si tu veux me parler, je peux quitter le travail quand je veux. Alors, n'hésite pas.

James hocha la tête. Un premier flocon tomba alors entre eux.

\- Par tous les sorciers célèbres ! gronda Albus. De la neige. Quel est imbécile qui a décidé que l'hiver était une saison obligatoire ? bougonna-t-il en frissonnant. Lily, on rentre vite, avant que je n'attrape une pneumonie.

\- Tu portes cinq couches de vêtements, ça ne risque pas ! assura-t-elle.

Elle lança un dernier regard à James, avant d'accepter le bras d'Albus.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser seul James, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. James n'avait pas besoin d'aide, en ce moment. Il était sur un véritable petit nuage, et cela faisait bien plus peur à Lily que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu vivre.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Hello ! (It's me... OK, je me tais.)_

 _Oui, je sais, nous ne sommes pas mardi. Mais, eh, oh (est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho... Oh, la, la, rien ne va ce soir.), déjà, nous sommes en vacances. Ensuite, j'ai encore eu un bug d'Internet hier. J'ai vraiment un truc avec ma connexion. Ne faites jamais de coloc avec moi, je porte la poisse à la connexion, ah ah ! En vrai, ça m'a rappelé quand je vivais en Espagne (moment nostalige : ON) : la connexion coupait vers minuit, 1h du matin. Sauf que moi, je faisais des fichues insomnies à cette époque, et je passais ma vie (enfin, mes nuits, surtout... OK, mon humour est pourri aujourd'hui) sur Internet. Du coup, c'était la crise toutes les nuits, parce que je pouvais pas écrire jusqu'à cinq heures du matin en musique. Et je comprends aussi pourquoi j'avais tant d'avance sur mes chapitres, à l'époque. J'écrivais toutes les nuits (toutes les nuits je pense à toi, toutes les nuits je rêve de nous deux... NON MAIS ARRÊTONS LE MASSACRE)_

 _Reprenons cette note d'auteur. Je disais donc... Lily est légèrement en colère. Et on a le droit de l'être aussi. Parce qu'à cause d'Astrid, qui sont-ce ces deux protagonistes qui n'ont pas le droit à leur conversation ?! JASON ET LILY. EH OUAIS. Jason qui, du coup, n'apparaît pas franchement dans ce chapitre (mais on se rattrape au prochain, promis juré !)_

 _Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir posé la question il y a peu : combien de chapitres est-ce que je compte écrire ? (OK, en fait, y a surtout mon ancienne coloc qui m'a posé la question, lors de nos retrouvailles, à deux heures du matin. BREF) Cette fiction comptera au minimum quarante chapitres, je pense dépasser d'un ou deux. Voilà. Le temps que Lily lise les lettres, et que, du coup, elle puisse discuter réellement avec Jason :). Vous voilà fixés !_

 _Allez, reprenons la route (car j'étais sur la route toute la sainte journée, j'n'ai pas vu en toi le doute s'immiscer... MAIS FAITES-MOI TAIRE !) d'une note d'auteur bien rédigée. Mille mercis à tous pour vos reviews. Gros, gros merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a corrigé ce chapitre dans le train. Et merci à tous pour me rassurer quant à mes facultés à allier mon ancienne fiction et celle-ci, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous me rassurez :)_

 _Sur ce, je retourne devant NPLP. Et les chaussures de l'animateur. Et je continue à chantonner. La vie en chantant, c'est plus marrant, et moins désespérant. Même si moi, je me désespère. BREF._

 _Bisous à tous, et..._

 _Ah, non, j'ai oublié un truc._

 _Pas de chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, je pars en "vacances"._

 _Bisous à tous, bonne semaine !_


	36. Cette vie chamboulée, et ce passé

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Cette vie chamboulée, et ce passé qui revient.**

Le pub _Le Loup Boiteux_ n'était pas celui dont la réputation était la plus parfaite du Chemin de Traverse, et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour cela que Lily avait demandé à ses frères de l'y retrouver. Elle craignait trop qu'ils croisent du monde qu'ils connaissaient dans les autres pubs du Chemin de Traverse. Elle voulait qu'ils aient un peu la paix, et qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver en dehors de l'agitation ambiante. C'est pour cela que Lily avait choisi ce pub. Il était méconnu, à cause de la mauvaise réputation de l'ancien propriétaire.

Le pub n'avait pas su se faire apprécier du grand public en se nommant tout d'abord _Le Loup-Garou mordeur_. Si la plaisanterie avait fait rire quelques sorciers aux idées extrémistes, la majorité s'était soulevée pour protester contre ce nom, qui ne menait nulle part ailleurs qu'à la haine cultivant la haine. Ou aux idées fausses et préconçues. Le nom avait été changé, mais le mal était fait. Le pub n'avait pu espérer redorer son blason que depuis quelques mois, lors d'un changement de propriétaire. Pour autant, la clientèle était formée, et peu appréciée.

Lily, dans l'établissement vide, attendait patiemment au comptoir que ses frères arrivent. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna légèrement, et les vit entrer, l'air surpris de se trouver là. Elle sourit en les voyant.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas le type d'établissement auquel je vous ai habitués, mais on ne devrait croiser personne que l'on connaît. C'est déjà bien, non ?

\- Si tu le dis…, murmura Albus en regardant d'un œil désapprobateur le tableau au-dessus de l'étagère des bouteilles.

Sa sœur suivit son regard, et rougit, gênée.

\- Oui, bon, euh… Je ne voulais pas aller dans un pub à la réputation irréprochable.

\- C'est certain que ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut dire d'un bar où l'on accroche une peinture d'un groupe de loups-garous en train de festoyer, grimaça James.

\- Croyez-le ou non, mais elle est indécrochable, leur dit le barman, les surprenant avec son arrivée subite. Glu perpétuelle. J'ai appelé des gars du Ministère, mais évidemment, ils ont mieux à faire… Il faut que je pense à mettre un drap pour cacher cette horreur. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les jeunes ?

\- On peut attendre un peu ? demanda Albus, qui avait toujours eu la sainte horreur de commander à peine installé – même s'il prenait toujours la même chose.

\- Comme vous voulez. Simplement, on nous a prévenus que nos petites équipes dénicheuses de talents de Quidditch allaient passer faire un tour par-là. Si vous voulez éviter de commander quand il y aura du monde…

C'était une plaisanterie, se dit soudainement Lily. Les équipes dénicheuses de talents ? Cela voulait dire, éventuellement, Jason Seek. Non, par Merlin. Elle avait choisi ce pub parce qu'elle pensait que personne qu'elle connaissait n'allait venir ! Ce n'était pas pour croiser Jason…

\- Bièraubeurre, décida rapidement James. Pour nous trois. Fais pas cette tête, Al, t'aurais pas pris autre chose.

Il s'attendit à la réflexion approbatrice de sa sœur, mais ne l'entendit pas. Albus tourna la tête à gauche pour regarder sa sœur. James tourna la tête à droite pour faire pareil.

\- Lily ? demandèrent-ils dans un même ensemble.

\- Euh… Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on change de bar, par hasard ? murmura-t-elle piteusement.

Moins d'une minute après qu'elle ait dit cela, ils avaient tous les trois une bouteille à la main. Albus porta la sienne à ses lèvres rapidement, avant de regarder, songeur, sa petite sœur.

\- Lily, c'est quoi le problème exactement ?

\- Quel problème ? tenta-t-elle vaillamment.

\- Celui que tu essaies de nous cacher ? proposa James.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, assura-t-elle. De toute façon, on doit simplement passer une soirée tranquille, entre frères et sœurs, pas vrai ? Avant que je ne reparte, avant que… James ne fasse une dépression nerveuse ! Ah. Voilà. Si on doit parler des problèmes de chacun, on devrait commencer par James. Et ensuite, on enchaînerait avec Albus. Et pour finir, si on n'est pas trop déprimés, alors seulement on parlerait de moi. Mais comme on ne veut pas parler de nos problèmes… On pourrait parler de tout et de rien, pas vrai ? proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James et Albus échangèrent un regard entendu par-dessus la tête de Lily.

\- Elle nous cache quelque chose, affirma James.

\- De toute évidence, confirma Albus. Maintenant, il faut découvrir comment la faire parler…

\- La ferme, grommela-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrant et laissant passer un flot de sportifs noyait ses paroles.

Le temps que le calme revienne, Lily avait repris contenance, et fixait James.

\- Quand je serai de nouveau à Poudlard, tu ne devras pas te laisser aller, d'accord ?

\- Promis, petite sœur, je ne me laisserai pas aller. Pas de fainéantise, je me lèverai avant midi, je…

James se tut lorsqu'il reçut une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je crois que je l'ai bien méritée, celle-ci, grimaça-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as pas le droit de te languir pour Astrid. Tu la snobes. C'est tout ce que je veux que tu fasses. Elle t'a snobé ces dernières années, donc tu peux bien le faire toi aussi…

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela, Lily, tu le sais…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers Albus, à la recherche d'un soutien. Son frère soupira, mais se résigna.

\- Elle a raison, James. En quelques jours, elle a su te retourner comme une crêpe… Merlin, j'aime les crêpes, murmura-t-il songeur. Vous pensez qu'on…

\- Al…, soupirèrent Lily et James en chœur.

\- Pardon. Mais la nourriture, c'est… D'accord, je me tais ! James, la petite gamine a raison.

\- La petite gamine va te faire mal, siffla Lily.

\- Même pas en rêve, assura Albus. Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que tu as toujours été guidé par tes sentiments, et ça t'a bien réussi, mais là…

\- Là, tu fonces dans un mur, et puis c'est tout, grommela Lily. Enfin, tous tes souvenirs vont être effacés, ensuite !

\- Hein ? s'exclama Albus.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'étonna James.

Lily rougit.

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? J'ai dû oublier, murmura-t-elle. Je… Le premier jour, lorsque je l'ai vue, avec ce grand type… Il y a eu cette histoire, à un moment. Astrid, ou le type, je ne sais plus, a parlé du fait qu'à la fin de l'audience, eh bien… Tes souvenirs seront effacés.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Lily pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Albus et de James qu'ils se sentaient aussi mal qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient nauséeux.

Comment pouvait-on être prêt à modifier, ou effacer, sciemment la mémoire de quelqu'un ?

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Lily d'une petite voix. J'étais persuadée t'en avoir déjà parlé. Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et James posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Albus fit de même.

\- C'est pas grave, Lily. Et puis, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ils n'ont fait que parler de « nettoyage », des trucs comme ça, aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû savoir qu'après le retour à la vie d'Astrid, la vie ne pouvait pas reprendre son cours naturellement.

La rouquine hocha la tête, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Allez, tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura Albus. Et puis, pour une fois que tu gaffes, plutôt que moi ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Merlin, tu te souviens quand Basile est venu à la maison ? Je me suis trompé de prénom ! Heureusement que vous avez rompu juste après…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? s'offusqua James.

Lily rougit encore plus.

\- Al, si tu pouvais… oublier cet incident, surtout en ce moment, ça m'arrangerait, grommela-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes retourner avec Basile.

\- Non, je ne…

Elle se tut, les yeux sur la personne qui venait de se planter derrière Albus.

\- Salut, Jay ! dit James, tranquillement.

Et ce que craignait Lily s'était produit. Jason faisait partie de ceux qui venaient ce soir dans ce pub. Sa soirée était géniale. Sa vie toute entière était géniale. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer un problème à la fois ?

\- Je me disais bien que le clan Potter était parmi nous… Vous êtes repérables, expliqua Jason.

\- Les Potter ont cette qualité indéniable, reconnut Albus en se retournant, tout sourire. Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Jay regarda la table qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Je pense que Jay avait prévu de passer du temps avec ses amis, plutôt qu'avec nous, siffla Lily.

\- Depuis quand tu es méchante avec Jay ? rétorqua Albus.

\- C'est vrai, Lily, depuis quand tu es aussi peu sympathique avec moi ? rétorqua Jay. Je crois qu'ils vont pouvoir se passer de moi, le temps d'une Bièraubeurre.

\- Adjugé, tu restes avec nous ! s'exclama James. Tu vas pouvoir nous raconter comment ça se passe, dans ces petites équipes…

Lily lança un regard d'avertissement à son frère, qui lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Oh, c'est pas pire qu'à Poudlard…

Il se tut quelques instants, ne sachant comment réagir devant celui qui était sorti avec celle que son équipe surnommait la Tyrannique.

\- C'est certain qu'après que tu sois devenu capitaine, les entraînements devaient être plus agréables qu'au temps d'Astrid, grommela James en buvant – trop – rapidement une gorgée.

\- Plus agréables ? railla Lily. Les Serdaigle revenaient en pleurs.

\- Et aujourd'hui, _je_ reviens en pleurs, grommela Jason. Franchement, si j'avais su…

\- Mais justement, nous, on veut savoir, insista Albus.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jason. Toi, tu t'intéresses aux équipes de Quidditch ?

\- Je prends des renseignements. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait intéresser quelqu'un que je connais, répondit Albus, nonchalant.

Lily se figea sur son tabouret. James fixa son frère. Jason passa d'Albus à James, de James à Lily, de Lily à James.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode…

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, gronda Lily en dardant des yeux noirs sur Albus.

\- Fait quoi ? demanda Albus, faussement innocent.

\- Tu n'es pas allé fouiller dans mon sac lorsque tu as vu que je te cachais quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

Albus frappa dans ses mains.

\- Ah, ah ! Je savais que tu les cachais intentionnellement !

\- Enfin, Lily, tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais rien montrer lorsqu'Albus est dans la maison ! soupira James.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant ?! se récria Albus. Tu étais au courant, et pas moi ? Je suis… vexé n'est pas le mot. Je suis dévasté !

\- Au courant de quoi ? s'enquit Jason.

\- Lily a reçu trois lettres d'équipes dénicheuses, expliqua Albus. Quoi ? De toute façon, ça n'allait pas rester secret longtemps…

\- Trois ?! s'exclama Jay. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Et pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? rétorqua Lily.

\- Oui, pourquoi elle te l'aurait dit ? répliqua Albus. Nous sommes ses frères. Et elle ne me l'a même pas dit.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu caches beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de monde, Lily, lui reprocha à moitié James qui, en réalité, s'amusait follement de cette situation qui mettait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans l'embarras.

\- Par Morgane, vous allez bien me foutre la paix ?! s'exclama Lily. Je cache ce que je veux, à qui je veux ! C'est compris ?!

Elle darda ses yeux noirs sur Jason, qui déglutit et s'intéressa tout à coup au comptoir. Puis sur James, qui leva les mains en signe de paix. Enfin, sur Albus, qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec colère. Je voulais simplement boire une Bièraubeurre avec mes frères, et voilà que ça se transforme en… en…

\- Inquisition ? lui proposa Jason.

\- Oh, toi, la ferme, parce que tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, à être toujours là où je suis.

Frappé par la colère dans le ton de sa petite sœur, elle qui avait toujours entretenu de très bonnes relations avec Jason, James regarda le garçon, qui semblait en vouloir à la rousse, mais pas que pour la méchanceté de ses propos.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda lentement Albus, qui réalisait lui aussi que tout n'était pas normal.

\- Le problème, c'est que j'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse tranquille. Oui, il y a des choses que je ne dis pas. Est-ce que je peux vous jurer que vous les saurez en temps voulu, pour que vous me laissiez tranquille quelques heures ?

James et Albus se regardèrent, sachant par avance ce qu'ils allaient dire.

\- Bien sûr, Lily, tout ce que tu veux, dit tranquillement James.

\- Du moment que tu gardes aussi secret ton tatouage, nous, on est d'accord avec tout, enchaîna Albus.

\- Trop aimable, grommela leur petite sœur.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec eux, ajouta Jason. Pour le tatouage, en tout cas.

La tête de Lily s'affaissant douloureusement sur le comptoir camoufla le bruit des cervicales craquant des deux frères alors qu'ils se tournaient violemment vers Jay, qui réalisait tout juste ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je crois, murmura Jason.

\- Ce tatouage est situé sur une zone de notre petite sœur que tu ne devrais pas avoir vue, gronda Albus.

\- Ce qui signifie que tu as dix secondes pour commencer des explications qui ont plutôt intérêt à être convaincantes. Sinon, au bout des dix secondes, nous allons être obligés de t'expliquer, à force de gestes très explicites, pourquoi les vengeances des Potter ne sont pas de très bons moments à passer, ajouta James.

La pomme d'Adam de Jason fit quelques rapides va-et-vient avant que le jeune homme ne réussisse à parler.

\- Merlin, soupira Jay. Merlin. Écoutez, les gars, je…

Lily ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle devait intervenir. C'était le moment où elle empêchait Jason de donner sa propre version de l'histoire.

Alors, elle le fit. Elle leur raconta la première partie de la soirée. Celle où Jason et elle se retrouvaient dans un bar, qu'elle n'était pas en forme, qu'il lui proposait de dormir chez lui, qu'elle se déshabillait devant lui. Et puis voilà. Elle arrêta là son histoire. Elle occulta le baiser, la fuite au petit matin, et elle espérait que Jason n'ajouterait rien à cette histoire.

\- Mais j'étais dans un tel état qu'en arrivant dans sa chambre, j'ai commencé à me déshabiller avant qu'il ne sorte. Fin de l'histoire, acheva Lily.

\- Ouais, fin de l'histoire, grinça Jason en se levant rapidement. Fin de l'histoire… Toujours la même chose.

Jason s'était éloigné pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers quand Albus releva la tête de sa petite sœur.

\- Fin de l'histoire, réellement ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle grimaça.

\- Pas tout à fait.

Elle se tut ensuite obstinément.

\- Lily, tu es avec tes frères. On ne va pas te juger, lui rappela James.

\- Au pire des cas, on ira simplement refaire le portrait de Jay.

Elle étouffa un rire tout sauf joyeux.

\- Ce qui n'est pas si grave que ça, finalement, assura James.

\- Et puis, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, c'est toujours moins pire que ce qui se passe dans nos vies. Regarde. Ça fait des années que Faith et moi, ça va bien avant de plonger dans un gouffre. Et James, il a réussi à convaincre sa copine de mourir tellement il était horrible à vivre.

\- C'est un coup bas, ça, grimaça James.

\- C'est pour le bien de notre sœur, lui assura Albus avec un sourire désolé. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je te promets de faire le ménage de ton appartement les cinq prochaines semaines. Même la poussière.

\- Oh, c'est gentil. Et tu crois que…

\- Est-ce que vous allez me laisser parler ? grommela Lily.

Ils se turent immédiatement.

\- Je… je _crois_ qu'après avoir commencé à me déshabiller devant lui, j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, et… je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre de ce que je lui ai dit, mais c'était par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Meredith au cours de l'année, que si je n'étais pas sortie avec Basile, ça aurait été avec Jay, et…

Lily grimaça, avant de poursuivre. Elle raconta comment elle avait dit de Jason qu'il était « gentil », comment il s'était énervé, et elle aussi, du moins, si elle se souvenait correctement de la soirée. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle l'avait embrassé, s'attendant à une réaction de ses frères. Réaction qui ne vint pas. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait fui de chez Jason, qu'elle avait évité toutes ses lettres, qu'elle ne l'avait plus croisé avant ce jour, à la boutique de Quidditch, au début des vacances, comme sachant où elle se trouverait. Et puis, elle se tut.

\- En même temps, murmura Albus, pas la peine d'être un Serdaigle pour se douter que c'est le premier magasin où tu irais le premier jour de tes vacances…

Lily choisit d'ignorer la pique.

\- Il a voulu en reparler, mais moi, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! C'est… Merlin, c'est _Jay_!

Elle paraissait dépitée, et assurée aussi que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tellement mauvais rêve qu'elle ne comprit pas le regard désolé de ses grands frères.

\- On lui dit ? demanda Albus à son grand frère.

\- On n'a pas le choix, reconnut James.

\- Me dire quoi ? demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

\- Que Jay le Vif en pince pour toi depuis… la fin de sa sixième année, débita Albus.

\- Attends, comment tu peux savoir ça ? s'étonna Lily. Tu n'étais plus à Poudlard…

\- Hugo et Louis sont de très bons espions, et ils ont des sœurs, donc forcément, ils ont accepté de me dire tout ce qui te concernait, et concernait des garçons. Comment est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pu être au courant pour toi et Basile moins de vingt-quatre heures après que vous vous soyez mis ensemble ?

\- Quoi ?! Non mais t'es incroyable ! s'exclama-telle, les joues rouges.

Et dire que ses cousins avaient osé lui affirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux ayant vendu la mèche à Albus…

\- C'est ma principale qualité, assura Albus. Pour en revenir à nos dragons, quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, je pensais que c'était lui.

\- C'était légèrement évident, il faut dire, ajouta James. Même en étant à l'autre bout du continent, je m'en doutais, alors…

Lily soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Intéressée ? railla Albus. C'est cela, oui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! C'est simplement que… Quand j'étais avec Basile, j'ai dû lui jurer des dizaines de fois que Jay ne m'intéressait pas. Et à peine ai-je rompu avec lui que j'en embrasse un autre, qui est Jay ? Ce n'est pas moi, ça !

\- T'as raison, reconnut Albus. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est simplement nous. Notre côté Potter. Un peu trop tête brûlée. Ça fait parfois des dégâts. Ceci dit, Lily, je crois que si tu ne veux pas sortir avec Jay, c'est une chose. Lui cacher tout ce que tu retiens depuis cet été, c'en est une autre. Pas vrai, James ?

Lequel hocha la tête, regardant sa petite sœur avec intérêt. Il était certain qu'elle leur cachait autre chose.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily secoua la tête. Quitte à tout avouer ce soir, autant en rajouter une couche. Elle décida alors de leur parler de l'Amortentia. Cette fichue potion qui lui avait lancé les odeurs de Jason en pleine figure, alors qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être confrontée à la réalité immédiatement.

C'est seulement une fois qu'elle eut terminé de parler que Lily réalisa à quel point elle avait besoin de parler de tout ceci. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de se confier à ses frères, même si cela ne l'aidait pas à se décider à parler à Jason.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ses frères, qui, bien évidemment, finirent par la pousser à aller voir l'attrapeur, malgré les doutes de Lily. Elle avait été si horrible avec lui ces derniers temps… Pourtant, ses frères n'arrêtaient pas d'insister. Ils semblaient prêts à la jeter dans les bras d'un garçon, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

Sauf que Lily n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait découler de cette discussion. Mais rien à faire. Ses frères ne semblaient pas prêts à la laisser sortir de ce pub si elle n'était pas allée parler à Jason.

\- Très bien !

Elle lâcha sa Bièraubeurre, et se leva.

\- Mais toi, tu vas voir Faith, et tu arrêtes de la faire pleurer, dit-elle à Albus. Et toi, tu vas parler à Astrid, et pas en la regardant avec des yeux de fléreur. Plutôt avec des yeux de dragon. Compris ?

Elle tourna les talons, se retenant de leur lancer d'autres réflexions bien senties. Pour une fois, elle était autant en tort qu'eux, sur un même sujet. Elle ne pouvait rien leur reprocher. Elle se dirigea alors vers la table où était assis Jason, qui la regardait venir tranquillement. Elle s'installa en face de lui, et se tordit les mains.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Jason hocha la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, murmura Lily.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle depuis des mois, répliqua Jason. Ce n'est pas moi qui évite la conversation, lui rappela-t-il.

Lily acquiesça, une grimace déformant ses traits. Jason avait bien évidemment raison. Mais elle se sentait tellement mal…

\- Je suis désolée pour ça. C'est juste que… Jason, je suis terrifiée.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est pas comme… Avec Basile, c'était simple. C'était un copain, mais rien de plus. Et je sais que ça ne sera pas pareil avec toi. Et ça me terrifie. Et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement à ce que ça pourrait donner, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça me terrifie autant. Et puis, je vois les couples autour de moi, et je me compare à eux, et j'ai pas l'impression d'être dans la même dimension, et… J'ai juste peur, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Jason sourit doucement.

\- C'est simplement une question de peur, alors ? s'enquit-il.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il y aussi ma fierté mal placée, du fait de m'être trompée sur toute la ligne avec Basile.

Jason se pencha vers elle.

\- Lily… On se trompe toujours, en amour. Toujours. Mais c'est pas grave. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Elle hocha la tête, souriant timidement.

\- Je crois que je l'ai compris maintenant…

\- Bien, murmura Jason. Enfin.

Lily soupira.

\- Mais…

\- Mais tant que toute cette histoire avec Astrid ne s'est pas terminée, tu ne penses pas avoir les idées assez claires pour me proposer quoi que ce soit, c'est bien ça ?

Honteuse, Lily hocha la tête. Jason sourit.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai beau t'avoir bousculée l'autre jour, je ne suis pas non plus tout à fait à l'aise avec ça. Je te propose quelque chose. Je continue de t'envoyer des lettres, tu les lis, cette fois, et tu y réponds. Et on avisera lorsque Astrid sera à nouveau sortie de nos vies. Tu en penses quoi ?

Lily sourit.

\- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

\- Parfait, murmura Jason. Alors on fait comme ça. On avance tout doucement. On règle déjà tout ce qu'on a laissé en suspens ces derniers jours, et on verra ensuite pour le reste. D'accord ?

Lily acquiesça, avant de se lever.

\- Promis, les prochaines lettres, je les lirai.

Jason se retint d'éclater de rire, alors que Lily le saluait, gênée, et sortait du pub.

Rien n'était encore réglé entre Jason et elle, c'était certain.

Mais ça prenait la bonne direction, et c'était déjà ça.

…

Les prémices d'un repas traînaient sur la table des Potter, mais Lily, qui avait entamé la préparation du repas, n'avait pas pu poursuivre, à cause de l'arrivée de ses deux frères. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis qu'ils avaient parlé à Jason la veille, mais elle voulait être certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas exagéré leur rôle de grands frères protecteurs.

\- Vous n'avez pas été trop horribles avec Jason ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Ses frères se regardèrent, échangeant un regard pas loin du sadisme, aux yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Juste assez pour qu'il nous avoue qu'il t'envoyait des lettres…, commença James.

\- Et il est de notre devoir de les trouver ! compléta Albus.

Ce dernier se mit rapidement derrière sa sœur, et la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. James, de son côté, avait attiré jusqu'à lui les cours de Lily, et commençait à fouiller dans la prise de notes de sa petite sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit Lily, soudainement suspicieuse.

\- On regarde si Meredith a écrit quoi que ce soit à propos de Jason dans un de vos cours.

\- Si on voulait s'échanger des mots, on le ferait sur des parchemins différents de nos cours…, releva Lily.

\- On ne sait jamais ! protesta Albus. James, tu veux bien allumer les lumières des autres pièces ?

Lily et James ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- T'as toujours peur du noir.

\- Je n'ai pas peur du noir ! protesta Albus, alors que James s'exécutait, tout en souriant.

\- Un petit peu, quand même…, dit Lily, en essayant de se dégager.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle dut observer passivement James, qui décortiquait ses notes, tandis qu'Albus jouait avec les cheveux emmêlés de sa sœur. Lily regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. Son père était allé chercher sa mère, qui transplanait à quelques mètres de là. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, et elle serait enfin libérée.

À l'instant où elle se faisait cette réflexion, la voix de leur mère parvint aux trois enfants Potter.

\- Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'Albus n'a jamais réussi à vaincre sa peur du noir et des espaces clos, soupira Ginny en ouvrant la porte d'accès à la cuisine.

\- Je n'ai pas peur du noir ! s'écria Albus, insurgé.

\- Merlin, vous êtes enfin là, soupira Lily, visiblement désespérée. Ils sont insupportables, geignit-elle. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, ils ne me lâchent plus.

\- Bonne année ! chantonna James.

Il agissait comme si cela ne faisait pas quatre jours qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie en cette période festive, mais Lily se doutait qu'il ne faisait pas le fier de réapparaître ainsi.

\- Bonne année, mon grand, répondirent en chœur ses parents.

\- Al, lâche ta sœur, ajouta Ginny.

\- Et James, on t'a déjà demandé de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires de ta sœur.

\- Comment vous faites pour déjouer tous mes sortilèges ? murmura Lily, désespérée, et tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son frère, sans qu'il ne lui prête aucune attention, comme il n'en avait prêté aucune aux paroles de sa mère.

\- Vous restez manger ? dit Ginny.

\- Lily nous a dit qu'il y avait de la purée de citrouille.

\- Et du faisan.

\- La réponse est donc oui, comprit Harry. Al, vraiment, lâche ta sœur.

Albus soupira, mais se décida à écouter son père, lequel s'approchait de James.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, assura James. Je voulais juste…

Son fils aîné se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il n'osait pas exprimer sa requête, après ses longues journées de silence, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Son père hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec celle-ci, et qu'il allait lui dire tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Lily aurait voulu intervenir, et supplier son père de dire à James qu'il ne devait pas chercher à en savoir plus en ce qui concernait Astrid. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Albus, qui n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses cheveux.

\- Al, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles, soupira Lily.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? railla son frère. Tu crois avoir des moyens de pression sur moi, petite sœur ?

\- Faith Gomenez ? hasarda-t-elle avec ironie.

Lily se faisait une joie de donner à ses parents tous les détails de la relation saccadée et tumultueuse que partageaient Faith et Albus. Sauf que lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était généralement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ou à cacher, de son côté. Or, aujourd'hui, Lily avait des choses à cacher à ses parents. Elle se mordilla aussitôt la lèvre, réalisant tardivement qu'elle en avait trop dit, et qu'Albus allait en profiter.

\- Al, viens m'aider, exigea aussitôt Ginny, sentant poindre la catastrophe.

\- Bien sûr ! s'empressa-t-il d'accepter. J'en profite pour te demander, maman… tu connais un peu les équipes qui recherchent des nouveaux talents ?

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai été dans une équipe dénicheuse de nouveaux joueurs avant de faire partie des Harpies, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors oui, je les connais.

\- Et tu dirais que laquelle est la mieux ? La tienne ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, et regarda plus attentivement son fils. Ses enfants aimaient le Quidditch, c'était certain. Mais jamais Albus ne lançait de lui-même une conversation sur le sujet. C'était la spécialité de Lily.

\- Albus, ferme-la, grommela cette dernière en se levant à moitié.

\- Ou celle des Preux Sorciers ? À moins que celle des joueurs des Marais de l'Hampshire soit plus intéressante ?

\- Je vais aller chercher du bois, dit Lily en se levant. Papa, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Il y a plein de bois dans la cheminée, petite sœur, tu ne bouges pas, répliqua Albus avec un grand sourire qui fit perdre à Lily l'envie de fuir. Fallait pas me chercher, et fallait pas espérer que je garderais ça pour moi. Surtout que j'ai déjà acheté un gâteau pour qu'on fête ça, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Allez, maman, devine ! dit Albus comme un gamin surexcité devant son sapin de Noël. Devine qui a reçu trois lettres des trois équipes que je viens de citer ? James ?

Son grand frère agita sa baguette, et des roulements de tambour se firent entendre dans la cuisine.

\- C'est Lily ! s'exclamèrent gaiement les deux frangins.

\- Je vous déteste, siffla Lily. Vraiment. Je vais vous faire souffrir pour ça, vous n'avez même pas idée.

\- J'ai apporté un gâteau aux fruits pour fêter ça ! protesta Albus. Tu n'as pas le droit de me détester ! Eh ! Non, non, tu ne m'auras pas, Potter l'Éclair !

Il s'éloigna vivement de sa sœur, dont l'air déterminé ne laissait présager qu'une chose. Elle n'abandonnerait pas sa proie. C'était le même air qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait repéré le Vif d'Or sur le terrain.

\- Tu vas le regretter, Al ! s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à courir derrière son frère qui avait déjà atteint l'escalier.

Abandonnant la cuisine et la présence rassurante de leurs parents, Albus se dirigea immédiatement vers les étages, songeant certainement à aller se barricader dans sa chambre. Sauf que Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle se dépêcha de le suivre, et qu'atteignant le palier peu de temps après lui, elle put lui lancer un sortilège de Saucisson en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire – surtout qu'elle l'avait fait de manière silencieuse. Son frère s'immobilisa, et commença à tomber. Lily fit apparaître un matelas, sur lequel tomba Albus. Lily s'approcha de lui, et sourit en le voyant lui lancer des regards noirs.

\- Tu apprendras, Albus, qu'il ne faut pas trop m'embêter, ces temps-ci, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Bon… Papa et James ne vont pas tarder à monter, alors il faut que je te cache avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait le choix entre la chambre d'Albus, mais ça ne serait pas réellement une punition, le grenier ou encore un placard.

La dernière solution était cruelle, surtout qu'Albus n'appréciait ni le noir, ni les espaces confinés.

En même temps, ça lui apprendrait à lancer ainsi les secrets de Lily.

La jeune fille se releva.

\- Désolée, Al, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du placard, avant de soulever le corps d'Albus grâce au sortilège de Levicorpus.

Malgré les regards indignés d'Albus, elle ne fléchit pas, et enferma sans hésitation son frère dans le placard. Elle partit ensuite dans sa chambre, le temps que son père et James passent dans le couloir pour aller dans le bureau de leur père. Ensuite, elle ressortit de sa chambre, passa devant le placard, auquel elle murmura un « Courage » plein d'ironie, et redescendit dans la cuisine, où sa mère s'affairait pour le repas.

\- Ah, c'est bien que tu sois revenue, dit aussitôt Ginny. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec la purée de citrouille ?

Lily se mit aussitôt à la tâche, demandant à sa mère des nouvelles concernant les équipes en phase de qualification de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Apparemment, le Japon n'avait vraiment pas un bon gardien.

Elles en étaient à discuter des prochains matchs auxquels pourrait assister Lily lorsque James redescendit dans la cuisine. Sans un regard pour elles, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, prit une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, et se lança dans le réseau, au grand dam de Lily.

Lorsque les flammes vertes eurent disparu, Lily se tourna vers sa mère, réprobatrice.

\- Papa n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ce qu'il lui a dit.

Peut-être disait-elle cela aussi parce qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention soudaine que James portait à Astrid, mais la raison principale restait que Lily estimait que cette fille n'avait plus aucun droit sur son frère, et que la seule chose que devrait faire James était de l'ignorer.

Ginny haussa les épaules, et prit place en face de sa fille.

\- C'est difficile de juger lorsque nous ne sommes pas dans la situation, lui rappela-t-elle. Jamais James ne t'aurait donné des conseils concernant ta relation avec Basile.

\- La différence résidant dans le fait que Basile ne se soit pas fait passer pour mort, je doute que la comparaison soit possible, grimaça Lily. Et Basile était souvent à côté de la plaque, mais…

Sa mère s'esclaffa.

\- Tu sais qu'il a quand même dit à ton père qu'il était très heureux de sortir avec toi, mais qu'il l'était encore plus parce que tu faisais partie d'une famille célèbre ?

Lily grimaça.

\- Oui, bon, Basile n'est définitivement pas un exemple. Il n'était pas très doué avec les mots, reconnut-elle. Mais pour autant…

\- Lily…, l'interrompit sa mère. Même si la perspective de cette rencontre ne te plaît pas, ton frère en a réellement besoin. On ne peut pas aller contre ça.

La jeune fille comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer sur cette voie en voyant que sa mère n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur la situation globale, mais qu'elle faisait confiance à son mari pour ne pas envoyer James au gibet. Ils étaient des parents. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était pour le bien de leur fils.

\- Il aurait quand même pu manger quelque chose avant de partir, grommela Lily.

\- Il y en aura plus pour Albus, comme ça, rit sa mère.

Ginny fronça alors les sourcils, avant de poser un regard inquisiteur sur sa fille, qui s'intéressa à ses ongles. Ce que Lily ne faisait jamais. Et Albus n'était plus en vue depuis de trop nombreuses minutes.

\- Lily ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Hum ?

\- Où est ton frère ?

\- Tu l'as vu disparaître dans les flammes, à l'instant ! s'étonna Lily.

\- L'autre frère.

\- Ah. Lui. Non, pour l'instant, ce n'est plus mon frère. Il a vendu des informations capitales.

C'était parfois très difficile d'être parent, se dit Ginny, tout en se demandant comment sa mère avait fait pour élever sept enfants qui avaient tous du répondant.

\- Où se trouve ton frère qui n'est pour l'instant plus ton frère ?

Sa fille leva des yeux innocents, couplés à un sourire angélique, vers Ginny.

\- Je jure que s'il est enfermé dans un placard obscur, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables, soupira Ginny. Allez, va le chercher, on passe à table.

\- Je suis obligée ?!

\- Oui, jeune fille, sinon, on passera le repas à parler de tes lettres ! rétorqua sa mère. Et si tu n'y vas pas, je te promets de te priver de sorties, que tu sois majeure ou non !

Lily soupira. Franchement, sa mère ne se rendait pas compte que Lily avait voulu rendre service à tout le monde en les débarrassant d'Albus. Mais comme elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ses sélections, elle se leva, et se décida à aller libérer son frère.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Incroyable mais vrai : je suis capable d'être en AVANCE._

 _En fait, j'avais oublié mon accord pour faire du baby-sitting, cette semaine. Et du coup, mardi, je ne serai pas trop disponible pour poster un chapitre. Plutôt que de vous faire attendre encore une semaine, comme je suis grave généreuse, je vous donne ce chapitre maintenant. Je sais, je suis trop cool comme auteur :D ! (J'aime beaucoup me lancer des fleurs, vous remarquerez... Bref)_

 _Que vous dire... Oh, si. En fait, ça a rien à voir avec ce chapitre, mais en fait, si. Breeeeef. Comme vous le savez, Albus a peur du noir. Mais pas une vraie grosse phobie, je vous rassure. Lily n'est pas aussi cruelle que ça. C'est une petite peur. L'important n'est pas là-dedans, mais plutôt en moi, auto-proclamée porte-parole des personnes qui ont des phobies et peurs irrationnelles. Arrêtez d'en parler à ceux qui ont des phobies. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Ce cri vient du cœur. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point c'est agaçant... et d'à quel point ça peut nous angoisser encore plus. Dans mon cas, j'aime pas les espaces confinés. Très peu de personnes le savent, parce que ça ne vient pas toujours dans les conversations de prime abord. Mais les gens ont ce fichu besoin de nous le rappeler à un moment où on arrivait à s'en passer. Du coup, moi, dans l'idéal, j'évite les ascenseurs et les bains de foule, normal, je me sens trop oppressée. Mais une fois, je me sentais bien, j'étais prête à prendre l'ascenseur, et là, la personne avec qui j'étais me dit "Ah, mais tu n'as plus peur ? C'est cool ! Mais si tu préfères, on prend un autre chemin." Ou comment cette personne m'a rappelée une phobie au-dessus de laquelle j'avais réussi à passer, que j'avais oublié un bref instant, parce que l'ascenseur était assez grand. J'ai plus pris d'ascenseur pendant une année entière, après ça. Et je connaissais quelqu'un qui vivait au neuvième étage..._

 _Bon, en vrai, ma vie, on s'en fout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, dans la majorité des cas, on arrive à gérer nos peurs, etc. On les évite au maximum. Tout seul, comme des grands. Pas la peine de nous les rappeler. S'il vous plaît. (Mon cri de détresse du jour. Voilà) (Et si les gens ont peur du noir, ne les enfermez pas dans un placard, comme Lily le fait avec son frère ^^')_

 _SUR CE. On a croisé JASON ! C'est trop cool. Et Lily a, pour une fois, eu la décence de lui parler. On pourrait presque lui pardonner tous les chapitres où elle a fait en sorte d'éviter ce pauvre garçon, mais non, ne lui pardonnons pas avant la fin de cette histoire, ça serait trop simple._

 _Oh, en parlant de cette histoire. Non, il n'y aura pas d'histoire écrite sur Faith et Albus. Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour le rappeler à tout le monde. Histoire que les messages privés allant dans ce sens cessent ;)..._

 _Bon, cette note d'auteur s'étend à nouveau, faut que j'arrête. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque fois :) Merci à **titietrominet,** oui, je suis obligée de la terminer, il y a un moment où je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour tout écrire, j'en ai peur ^^. Et on n'oublie pas de remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections hebdomadaires !_

 _Allez, à mardi dans 10 jours, promis, le chapitre sera là !_


	37. On se rapproche doucement du seuil

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **On se rapproche doucement du seuil de colère.**

Lily lança rageusement sa valise dans le porte-bagages du compartiment dans lequel elle avait décidé de s'installer. Elle posa violemment la cage d'Arwen sur le siège en face de celui où elle allait s'asseoir, et se moqua du hululement mécontent de sa chouette.

Arwen était en colère ? Cela tombait bien, Lily aussi.

La veille, elle avait vu son frère et, sincèrement, malgré le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle doutait qu'il fasse cas de ses menaces, et prenne réellement conscience du jeu dangereux auquel il jouait. James ne faisait attention à rien. Il était devenu ingérable. Il avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même depuis qu'Astrid était revenue, malgré tout. Malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'après son audience, ses souvenirs seraient effacés. Malgré tout ça.

Lily grogna, mécontente, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses parents lui avaient interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. C'était trop compliqué. Il y aurait trop de mémoires à effacer ensuite. Lily n'avait même pas le droit d'en parler à Teddy, alors que celui-ci adorait Astrid. Lily n'allait pas réussir à rester calme, dans une telle situation.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna vers l'importun, qui n'était nul autre que son poursuiveur, Julian Lower.

\- Quoi ? lui aboya Lily.

\- Bah…

Il rougit, surpris du ton de sa capitaine. Pourtant, il se reprit vite.

\- Déjà, bonne année ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Et ensuite, je voulais savoir quand aurait lieu le prochain entraînement ?

\- J'en sais rien, pesta Lily, sans lui rendre la politesse de lui souhaiter la bonne année. Et si tu croises d'autres personnes de l'équipe, tu peux faire passer le message. Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu le prochain entraînement. Maintenant, tu peux partir ?

C'est que Lily avait envie d'être seule pour ruminer sa colère.

Elle rata donc l'air contrarié de Julian, qui ne semblait pas apprécier la mauvaise humeur de la capitaine.

Toutefois, Lily n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, aujourd'hui. Elle avait vraiment besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille, et qu'on accepte ses silences. Et sa colère. En fait, Lily voulait être seule pour digérer toute la mauvaise humeur qu'elle avait accumulée durant les vacances. Malheureusement, elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps. Le train n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en marche, et cela signifiait donc que ses amis étaient dans la locomotive. Le porte s'ouvrit donc à nouveau, et Matt et Meredith entrèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonne année ! s'exclamèrent-ils en mettant leurs affaires dans le porte-bagages.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, grommela Lily.

Matt et Meredith échangèrent un regard surpris, mais n'eurent pas le temps de poser plus de questions à Lily. Callie McTomy et miss Sombre entrèrent à l'instant, souhaitant joyeusement la bonne année à tout le compartiment.

Lily se rembrunit. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elles viendraient les rejoindre, elles qui avaient déjà passé le trajet avec eux trois en décembre. Cependant, Lily n'était pas d'humeur à passer un moment agréable avec ses compagnons de Gryffondor, pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie de parler de ses vacances.

\- Eh, Lily, tu veux faire une partie de bataille explosive ? demanda Matt.

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours jouer à des jeux dangereux ? grommela-t-elle, en faisant référence aux tentatives de son ami pour les initier au Quodpot.

Elle avait dû lancer sa pique assez vertement, car toutes les conversations cessèrent, et les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Je vais faire un tour, dit-elle sèchement en se levant, insouciante des regards qu'on lui lançait.

Elle laissa la porte claquer derrière elle, non sans entendre miss Sombre conseiller à Meredith de la laisser tranquille. Miss Sombre avait raison, cela dit. Lily n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur parler.

En se promenant dans les couloirs, Lily eut l'agréable surprise de ne croiser presque personne. Tous les élèves qui retournaient à Poudlard étaient dans les wagons, discutant certainement de leurs vacances. Lily aurait adoré faire cela. Mais si elle retournait avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, elle était certaine de se mettre en colère, et que sa langue fourche. Or, il ne fallait pas que quiconque soit au courant pour Astrid. À part elle.

Elle n'avait même pas le droit d'en parler à Teddy, ce que Lily trouvait particulièrement injuste. Lui aussi avait vécu ce deuil, comme toute la famille, et on ne lui offrait même pas la possibilité d'être en colère.

Lily serra les poings, et posa son front contre la vitre glacée du train, cherchant un peu de sérénité dans ce contact, sans réellement y parvenir.

Elle allait devoir se trouver une ancre. Quoi que ce soit qui lui permette de rester ancrée à la réalité, l'empêchant de basculer du côté de la colère qui bouillait en elle.

Sans que cela ne l'étonne réellement, la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit, pour réussir à garder son calme, était celle d'une personne. Jason Seek, évidemment.

Penser à l'attrapeur faisait beaucoup de bien à Lily. Le petit sourire qu'il pouvait avoir quand il savait qu'il la mettait devant ses erreurs, ou bien quand il était heureux d'être avec elle. Tous ces gestes qu'elle comprenait enfin.

Et tous ces mots qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu l'occasion de se dire…

Dans un sens, Lily en voulait énormément à Astrid pour cette occasion manquée de mettre les choses au clair avec Jason. D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'en vouloir à Astrid n'était que se cacher de la réalité, à savoir qu'elle était la seule coupable de cette situation qui n'en finissait pas. C'était uniquement de la faute de Lily si, depuis juillet dernier, elle cachait consciencieusement son courrier sous son matelas. Et pas uniquement celui de Jason, d'ailleurs.

Lily devait prendre les problèmes un à un. Tout d'abord, elle allait lire les lettres de Jason. Et même y répondre. En essayant de ne pas déverser toute sa colère contre Astrid dans ces lettres. Ensuite, et seulement après, elle ouvrirait les lettres des sélectionneurs.

Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait leur dire.

Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait jamais planifié de faire carrière dans le Quidditch ! Elle n'était même pas certaine que cela lui plaisait. Elle adorait voler, c'était certain. Mais passer sa vie dans les airs n'avait jamais été dans ses plans de vie.

Cela dit, la résurrection de la petite amie de son frère, non plus.

Lily faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux contre la vitre. Elle se retint toutefois juste à temps. Le train ralentissait, et les élèves s'agitaient dans les compartiments. Il était temps pour Lily de rejoindre le sien, en essayant de n'agresser personne en route.

Elle allait devoir faire un sacré travail sur la gestion de sa colère, au cours des prochains jours, si elle ne voulait pas que quiconque se pose des questions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ses vacances.

…

Lily se rendit assez rapidement compte que garder sa colère pour elle n'était réellement pas une solution. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu passer outre la demande de ses parents, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas impliquer d'autres personnes dans cette histoire. Il fallait qu'elle gère ça toute seule.

Seulement, elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout la situation.

Définitivement pas.

Cela avait commencé avec Basile, qui avait émis le souhait de lui fêter la nouvelle année.

Mauvaise idée.

Le pauvre garçon avait entendu pendant cinq bonnes minutes les raisons pour lesquelles Lily ne souhaitait plus le voir, et à quel point il devenait insupportable à toujours vouloir lui parler, chaque jour de l'année. Au bout de cinq minutes, Callie McTomy avait finalement pris pitié du garçon, et l'avait tiré des griffes de Lily, non sans adresser une légère remontrance à la capitaine, lui rappelant que si elle était de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas aux autres de subir sa colère. Lily aurait bien voulu répliquer, mais Callie avait préféré fuir rapidement en traînant derrière Basile. Ce qui, au vu de la situation, était une décision plutôt sage. Tout, plutôt que de subir la colère de Lily.

Cela avait continué avec ses amis.

Seulement, ces derniers n'étaient pas fous. Plutôt que de tenter de raisonner Lily – Meredith avait bien essayé, avant de comprendre que c'était peine perdue – ils avaient choisi de l'éviter lorsqu'elle était particulièrement en colère. Meredith avait tout de même remarqué que parfois, lorsqu'elles étaient dans leur dortoir, le soir, Lily était assez paisible pour discuter calmement. Elle ne savait pas, bien entendu, que cela avait un lien avec les lettres de Jason que Lily tirait de sous son matelas – et qu'elle se bornait à ne pas lire, évidemment.

La colère de Lily se terminait maintenant avec ses joueurs.

Les pauvres l'entendaient leur hurler dans les oreilles depuis déjà vingt minutes. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait comme il leur avait été demandé, mais rien à faire. Lily n'était pas satisfaite.

\- Je te demande simplement de surveiller _tous_ tes anneaux, Crivey ! Pas de te poster devant un, et d'attendre que le Souafle te tombe droit dans les bras ! siffla Lily.

Le gardien se ratatina sur son banc, n'osant même pas tourner les yeux vers ses coéquipiers, à la recherche d'un soutien éventuel. De toute façon, eux aussi allaient recevoir leur lot de reproches.

\- Dubois, O'Neil, vous pensez peut-être que les Cognards sont là pour la décoration, et que vous devez simplement montrer vos muscles sur le terrain ?! Désolée de vous décevoir, mais j'en attends bien plus de vous ! Alors la prochaine fois, faites au moins en sorte d'aller vers les Cognards…

Sans prendre ombrage du regard noir de Samantha Dubois, qui acceptait bien moins la critique que Marcus O'Neil, Lily se tourna vers les poursuiveurs.

\- Sept fois… Vous avez lâché sept fois le Souafle, siffla-t-elle. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de Cognards, ni d'adversaires.

Là, Lily se rendait compte qu'elle était de mauvaise foi. Évidemment qu'il y avait des Cognards, et même si les batteurs ne les avaient pas envoyés vers les joueurs, leur trajectoire naturelle les avait menés vers les poursuiveurs. Mais Lily avait tellement de colère à déverser qu'elle ne s'attardait pas sur de tels détails. Pour elle, ses joueurs avaient été mauvais.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous serez meilleurs lors du prochain entraînement, et qu'aujourd'hui n'était que dû au retour des vacances. Sinon, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites dans cette équipe.

Lily savait qu'elle était trop sévère. Tout au fond d'elle-même, elle en avait conscience. Mais là, elle avait besoin d'être injuste. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait enfermé en elle, ces derniers jours.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans l'équipe, elle fut la première à sortir du vestiaire. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, de s'éloigner des autres.

Elle avait besoin de voir l'écriture de Jason.

Il fallait qu'elle aille dans son dortoir, et qu'elle sorte les lettres de Jason de sous son matelas. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui permettrait de faire redescendre la pression qui envahissait tout son être dès qu'elle pensait à Astrid.

Comme en cet instant.

La jeune fille inspira et expira profondément alors qu'elle traversait le terrain de Quidditch, dont le sol était presque gelé. Les conditions pour le prochain match n'allaient pas être idéales, Lily en avait conscience.

Mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle était trop en colère pour penser au Quidditch. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve comment se calmer, et rapidement.

…

\- On peut discuter ? demanda timidement Meredith.

Lily leva les yeux. Elle était installée sur son lit, avec quelques livres ouverts autour d'elle. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se calmer un peu. Ce soir, elle se sentait en forme ou, plus exactement, elle n'était pas trop en colère contre le monde entier.

\- Bien sûr !

Meredith sourit, visiblement soulagée, avant de s'installer sur le lit aux côtés de Lily.

\- C'est un peu difficile à savoir en ce moment, tu as tendance à sauter à la gorge de tous ceux qui essaient de te parler…

Lily ne dit rien. Elle avait conscience que c'était la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas donner d'explications à Meredith à ce sujet. Elle en avait fait la promesse à ses parents. Cette promesse la tuait, mais elle ne pouvait pas la briser impunément.

\- Je sais, se contenta donc de répondre la jeune fille.

Meredith attendait clairement d'autres explications, que Lily ne pouvait pas lui donner. Résolue à ne pas en savoir davantage, elle se pencha sur ce qu'étudiait Lily.

\- Les potions ? Encore ? s'étonna Meredith.

\- Les cours de Misenpot sont vraiment complexes…, soupira Lily. Mais ne parlons pas de ça.

D'un coup de baguette, Lily rangea ses parchemins qui traînaient, leur offrant un espace plus que suffisant.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Meredith hocha lentement la tête.

\- Pas d'un sujet en particulier, reconnut Meredith. C'est juste que depuis qu'on est revenues à Poudlard, on n'a pas pris le temps de discuter. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien…

Lily acquiesça, et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Comment tu vis le fait de revoir Sean ?

Lily, comme Meredith lui avait proposé, avait dit à ses frères que la jeune fille n'était plus avec son petit ami qu'au dernier moment, en leur donnant les détails rapidement. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'insurger démesurément. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient plus à se préoccuper, avec le retour d'Astrid. Si ce que Sean avait pu faire était répréhensible, la réapparition d'Astrid était bien plus préoccupante, et méritait plus d'attention.

Toutefois, Lily ne pouvait pas dire cela à sa meilleure amie, aussi prenait-elle le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles, concernant son ancien petit ami.

\- Pas très bien, marmonna Meredith. En plus, il revient me parler, alors que je veux simplement l'oublier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me parler ? Je ne veux plus le voir, ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à comprendre !

Il fallait vraiment que Lily songe à refaire le portrait de Sean, s'il continuait ainsi.

\- Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que lorsqu'il me parle normalement, j'ai presque envie de passer à autre chose… Alors que je ne dois surtout pas passer à autre chose…, grommela Meredith. Certainement pas. Il faut que je reste sur mes positions. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, pas vrai ?

\- Absolument pas ! s'exclama Lily. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu me poses cette question.

Meredith soupira.

\- Tu as raison, c'était ridicule de ma part de te demander ça. Bien sûr que je dois continuer à lui en vouloir. Plus jamais je ne lui parlerai, et puis voilà.

Meredith se saisit ensuite du coussin de Lily, et le serra contre sa poitrine, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vas tout de même plutôt bien…, osa-t-elle avancer.

Meredith sourit lentement.

\- Disons que ce serait dommage de me gâcher mes derniers mois à Poudlard à cause de lui. Je préfère ne pas perdre de temps pour lui. Du moins, ne pas trop en perdre, se corrigea-t-elle.

Lily n'était qu'en partie convaincue. À ses yeux, il fallait tout de même que Sean paie pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas dire cela à Meredith comme ça. Meredith n'aimait pas la vengeance. Mais Lily allait bien finir par trouver quoi faire pour remettre Sean à sa place.

\- Comment va James, au fait ? s'enquit Meredith. Tu n'as rien dit sur son état, en rentrant des vacances, alors que d'habitude, tu es toujours à dire qu'il a l'air déprimé, avec les fêtes de fin d'année.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En effet, c'était une routine pour elle de dire que James n'allait pas bien. Sauf que cette année, avec le retour d'Astrid, il allait bien mieux… ce que Lily ne pouvait pas dire à sa meilleure amie.

\- Il va plutôt bien…, avoua Lily du bout des lèvres.

Ce que Meredith ne paraissait pas croire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui…, répondit évasivement Lily.

\- Ah ? Et tu es certaine que ça n'a pas changé depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard ?

Lily en doutait franchement.

\- Non, je crois que ça va, pour le moment.

\- Tu ne veux pas l'appeler sur votre miroir, quand même ? Pour en être sûre ?

Lily n'avait pas très envie d'appeler son frère, non. Malheureusement, Meredith ne paraissait pas prête à lâcher prise. Elle voulait être certaine que James allait bien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Meredith, Lily lui en voulait d'être aussi inquiète pour l'état de santé de son frère. Ne pouvant cependant pas trouver d'excuses assez crédibles pour que Meredith ne soit pas intriguée, Lily comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire abandonner l'idée à sa meilleure amie. Elle glissa donc sa main sous son oreiller, jusqu'à trouver le miroir avec lequel elle correspondait avec son frère.

Miroir offert par Astrid Smith, d'ailleurs. Quelle belle ironie…

\- James, appela Lily.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse immédiate. En fait, elle n'eut même pas de réponse. Elle entendit simplement de la musique, très forte. Meredith se retint de rire en reconnaissant le chanteur – Dandy l'Incompris, adoré par toutes les sorcières en mal d'amour. Il était difficile d'imaginer James écoutant ça…

Pour l'instant, les deux filles ne voyaient de l'appartement de James qu'un tissu bleu marine.

\- Il est incapable de ranger son appartement…, soupira Lily. James !

Mais, à nouveau, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle réitéra son appel, avant de passer au volume sonore supérieur.

\- JAMES ! hurla-t-elle finalement.

Ne sachant pas si son frère l'avait finalement entendue – et remerciant Merlin qu'elle ne soit qu'avec Meredith dans le couloir, plutôt qu'avec d'autres camarades – Lily se permit de crier à nouveau.

\- ÉTEINS CETTE FOUTUE MUSIQUE !

La musique s'éteignit soudainement, prouvant aux filles que le garçon les avait entendues. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Lily se dit qu'elle pouvait donc parler à un volume normal.

\- Merci… Bon, tu me trouves ?

\- Lily ?

C'est qu'il n'était pas très vif à comprendre ce qui se passait, ce soir, se dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Meredith se retenait de rire.

\- Oui ! Le miroir ! Où est-ce que tu l'as encore mis ?!

\- Eh, James, je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Dandy l'Incompris…, se moqua Meredith. Ça casse un peu le mythe, quand même.

\- Meredith ? s'étonna James.

\- Elle-même, répliqua la voix de Lily. James, il y a un truc bleu, sur ton miroir…

Peu de temps après, le vêtement bleu qui cachait la vue fut enlevé. Lily sourit moqueusement, lorsque le visage de son frère lui apparut enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bordélique, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je confirme ce que dit Lily, s'exclama joyeusement Meredith, apparaissant rapidement à côté de la sœur de James. Et je vais vous laisser avoir une conversation entre vous deux. Lily, je descends à la salle commune.

Lily fronça les sourcils, surprise que Meredith se contente simplement de voir James pour le trouver en forme. Mais peut-être que le fait qu'il soit en train d'écouter de la musique lorsqu'elles l'avaient contacté avait suffi à la rassurer ? Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait voir Matt ? Des fois, Lily avait du mal à suivre les pensées de Meredith.

Ou peut-être que Meredith avait simplement besoin de changer régulièrement d'air, depuis son histoire avec Sean. C'était la façon la plus simple pour elle, peut-être, de ne pas ressasser ce qui s'était passé.

\- On se voit plus tard, dit la rousse alors que son amie s'était déjà éloignée, n'étant plus visible par James.

Lily sortit alors sa baguette, et lança quelques sortilèges. Insonorisation, verrouillage du dortoir… Elle prenait ses précautions pour que personne ne rentre alors qu'ils seraient en train de parler d'un sujet sensible et secret.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda James, faisant référence à Meredith.

Lily soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle n'a pas encore arraché les yeux de Sean, mais je pense que ça ne devrait plus trop tarder. Sinon, quand elle n'est pas trop en colère, elle est surtout déprimée. J'essaie de lui changer les idées…

\- Mais ce n'est pas simple, termina James. Je sais ce que c'est.

Ils grimacèrent, affichant la même expression. S'ils avaient eu une apparence physique plus ressemblante, ils auraient presque pu croire qu'ils étaient vraiment en face d'un miroir.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? demanda Lily.

Elle croisa les doigts discrètement, espérant pour la première fois que son frère n'allait pas lui répondre une réponse qui aurait dû lui faire plaisir.

\- Étonnamment… Plutôt bien.

Quelque chose dans le ton de James l'inquiéta plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il semblait même… joyeux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que James voulait dire par « plutôt bien », parce qu'à son avis de petite sœur, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose, étant donnée la situation.

\- Comment ça… ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Eh bien… Je ne suis pas déprimé, et ne songe pas à crever les yeux d'Astrid. Non, en fait, je vais bien.

C'était de plus en plus étonnant, et Lily n'appréciait pas cela du tout. Elle en venait à se demander si James n'avait pas subi un sortilège de Confusion.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu te souviens de tout ? Tu sais, les Invisibles, comme ils s'appellent… Astrid, tout ça… Sa prétendue mort, les trois dernières années…

James sourit, et hocha la tête. Oui, de toute évidence, il se souvenait très bien de tout cela.

Et c'est là que Lily comprit. Alors que James avait les yeux dans le vague, comme pensant à un très bon souvenir, elle réalisa ce qui avait dû se passer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait fait. Elle venait de le comprendre.

\- C'est pas vrai, siffla-t-elle en lâchant le miroir, offrant ainsi à James la vue du plafond du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor en septième année.

Elle avait besoin de ses deux mains pour se frapper le front. Et la situation le méritait amplement.

\- Quoi ? tenta James.

Le visage de sa sœur réapparut dans le miroir. Il osait se moquer d'elle, et tenter de faire celui qui ne comprenait pas l'exaspération de sa petite sœur ? Lily n'allait pas le rater.

\- Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu… Dis-moi que tu n'es pas tombé dans ses bras ?!

\- Je… Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… ?

Il ne trouvait pas les mots, ce qui énerva encore plus Lily.

\- Mais… Là ! T'avais cet air… totalement… niais et… amoureux que tu avais en sixième et septième années ! C'est pas vrai… Mais c'est pas vrai !

\- Tu es sûre que tes sortilèges d'insonorisation fonctionnent bien ? Parce que je crois que sinon, certaines vont avoir des problèmes d'audition, plaisanta-t-il.

\- James ! hurla Lily, totalement exaspérée. Tu… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!

Il soupira, et ferma les yeux. Lily comprit qu'il abandonnait l'idée de plaisanter avec elle. Il allait simplement lui parler, et lui dire ce qui s'était produit avec Astrid. Ce dont Lily se doutait déjà.

\- J'en sais rien.

Lily le vit se réinstaller plus confortablement sur une chaise, posant le miroir en face de lui.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est juste que… Elle était là, j'étais là, il y avait du passé entre nous, et en même temps, il y avait le présent, et… Et puis voilà.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Non, mais c'est stupide, tellement… tellement pas toi ! C'est Albus et Faith, qui font ça ! Qui ne discutent pas, mais passent la nuit ensemble… Toi, tu devrais être plus sensé !

Il lui adressa un regard entendu. Qui était sensé lorsque son cœur battait un peu plus fort en présence d'une personne particulière ?

\- Toi aussi. Ça en est où, avec Jay ?

Instantanément, les joues de Lily prirent une petite teinte rosée, faisant enrager la jeune fille, qui plaqua automatiquement ses mains dessus. Et tant pis si son frère contemplait à nouveau le plafond. Elle détestait rougir.

\- Parlons de toi et d'Astrid, tant que tu en as encore des souvenirs, ronchonna Lily une fois que ses joues eurent retrouvé une couleur naturelle et que le miroir reprit sa place entre ses mains.

\- C'est un coup bas.

\- C'était mérité, répliqua-t-elle. James… Tu réalises dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? Et est-ce que tu avais exigé des réponses, avant ça ?

Incapable de mentir à sa petite sœur, il secoua la tête. En réponse, elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Bon. Et maintenant ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Maintenant ? J'ai brûlé les étapes, dit James. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû avoir mes réponses, avant. Mais puisque je ne les ai pas encore eues… Je vais demander à papa qu'il m'explique comment aller chez les Invisibles. Et j'irai frapper à sa porte. Et j'aurai mes réponses.

Lily sourit largement.

\- Tu sais que c'est comme ça que je t'aime, toi ? Quand tu as cet esprit de battant ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et comme mon problème est réglé… Tu en es où, avec Jay ?

Elle lui tira la langue.

\- Je vais aller vérifier que Meredith n'a pas crevé les yeux de son ancien petit ami. Passe une bonne soirée, James ! Et n'oublie pas. Des réponses.

Il éclata de rire, avant que le visage de sa sœur ne mette fin à la conversation.

Elle n'était pas fière de son grand frère, loin de là. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait entièrement tort. De son côté, elle avait encore beaucoup de lettres à lire…

Elle hésita un petit instant. Elle se doutait que Meredith ne perdrait pas son calme tout de suite. Normalement, Sean devrait encore avoir ses yeux d'ici à la fin de la soirée – même si ce n'était finalement pas pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily. Cela dit, puisqu'elle n'avait pas à surveiller sa meilleure amie, elle pouvait peut-être se permettre de lire une ou deux lettres avant d'aller se coucher. La jeune fille glissa donc sa main sous son matelas, à la recherche des lettres de Jason, et se saisit de la première – celle qu'il lui avait envoyée juste après le baiser.

 _Lily,  
_ _Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que cela voulait dire, et je crois que c'était pareil pour toi. Réponds-moi vite, s'il te plaît.  
_ _Jason._

Si toutes les lettres étaient aussi courtes, Lily n'aurait pas beaucoup de lecture. Cela dit, quelques mots étaient parfois largement suffisants pour blesser. Reposant cette lettre, Lily prit la deuxième.

 _Lily,  
_ _Je viens d'aller à la boutique de tes cousins. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais à la boutique de Quidditch plus tôt dans la journée. J'y étais exactement au même moment. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu se rater ?  
_ _Ne me dis pas que tu m'évites…  
_ _De ta part, ce serait vraiment petit.  
_ _Et blessant.  
_ _Si tu ne veux plus avoir de contacts avec moi, dis-le-moi. Mais vraiment. N'agis pas comme ça.  
_ _C'est tout, sauf Gryffondor.  
_ _Je serai sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les mardis et samedis des prochaines semaines. Dis-moi si tu souhaites qu'on se voie… Ou si tu préfères ne plus jamais me voir. Mais dis-le-moi, par Merlin !  
_ _Jason._

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait été horrible avec Jason, clairement. Elle aurait dû lui parler, ou, tout du moins, lire ses lettres.

Elle ferma les yeux, tremblante à l'idée d'ouvrir une autre lettre, qui était bien plus épaisse que les deux premières. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Elle n'était pas en état pour lire cette lettre maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'esprit un peu plus apaisé pour cela. Bientôt, elle continuerait sa lecture. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Et, plus, elle en faisait la promesse muette à Jason.

…

Lily aurait dû s'en douter.

Elle n'était pas très douée dans tout ce qui avait trait à la réflexion posée. Un peu trop tête brûlée. Un peu trop Gryffondor.

Alors, forcément, « la nuit porte conseil », ce n'était pas pour elle.

La nuit n'avait pas porté conseil.

La nuit l'avait fait cogiter.

Et pas sur les lettres de Jason, non.

Sur Astrid Smith, et son frère qui passait la nuit avec elle.

Forcément, à avoir passé la nuit à penser à cela, Lily s'était réveillée légèrement énervée. Mais juste légèrement. Ça avait empiré ensuite, alors qu'elle avait continué à ressasser la situation. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas d'une compagnie très agréable, en cette journée peu ensoleillée de janvier. Personne ne s'était aventuré à lui parler.

De toute façon, Lily ne voulait parler à personne.

Elle voulait extérioriser sa colère.

Et le meilleur moyen pour le faire avait fini par lui venir, naturellement.

C'est pour cela qu'à présent, elle traversait le terrain de Quidditch en direction des vestiaires des Serdaigle, la main sur sa baguette.

Il fallait qu'elle extériorise sa colère, et que disparaisse toute trace de mascarade de sa vie.

Alors, tout en sachant qu'elle finirait certainement par le regretter, elle entra en trombe dans le vestiaire des Serdaigle. Ryan Faucett était en train de débriefer l'entraînement.

\- Et donc, pour le prochain match, j'ai besoin que vous couvriez plus le… Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches _encore_ dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle ?

Il affichait un air mi-surpris, mi-amusé. Il fallait dire qu'à force, cela devenait presque une habitude pour Lily de débarquer dans le vestiaire des Serdaigle, qui n'était pourtant pas le sien. Mais cette fois, elle ne donna aucune explication à son homologue. Elle passa devant lui, les traits tendus par la colère, et se positionna face au casier en hommage à Astrid. Elle leva sa baguette, la pointa sur la porte. Sa main ne trembla pas une seule seconde.

\- _Incendio !_

Le feu démarra immédiatement, soulageant légèrement Lily. Elle n'entendit pas les cris choqués et colériques des joueurs de Serdaigle. Pour être honnête, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, en tournant les talons et en sortant des vestiaires.

Le nœud dans l'estomac qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps s'était légèrement dissipé. Elle allait pouvoir prendre son repas, presque détendue.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle, convaincue d'avoir agi comme il le fallait. Elle allait atteindre les portes dans une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait avec colère.

\- POTTER !

Elle se retourna vivement, pour tomber sur Ryan Faucett, qui arrivait, l'air passablement énervé, toujours en tenue de Quidditch dégoulinante de boue.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel dans nos vestiaires ?! la fustigea-t-il.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit-elle simplement en reprenant sa route.

\- Pas mes affaires ?! s'écria Ryan.

Mais rien à faire. Lily était déjà partie. Elle était dans la Grande Salle, prête à rejoindre sa table. Sauf que Ryan Faucett n'avait pas prévu de la laisser faire sans rien dire.

\- Potter ! l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Faucett !

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, au moment où Ryan rejoignait Lily, la saisissant par le bras. Elle se dégagea violemment, se mettant face à lui, baguette levée, l'air en colère. Tout autant que l'était Ryan.

\- Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ?! éructa le capitaine des Serdaigle. C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu crois que tu peux te comporter comme ça, sans qu'il y ait aucune conséquence ? Non mais il faut que tu arrêtes de rêver, Potter !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Lily se tourna vers les professeurs qui s'étaient approchés pour comprendre la raison des cris poussés par les deux capitaines. La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, refusant de regarder les professeurs Londubat et Misenpot, directeurs des maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. La jeune fille garda obstinément le silence, malgré le regard insistant des deux adultes. C'est Ryan qui leur donna un élément de réponse.

\- Potter a débarqué comme une furie dans nos vestiaires…, commença-t-il.

\- Potter ! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle ! le coupa Neville Londubat.

\- Oh, mais attendez de savoir ce qu'elle _réellement_ fait, dans ce vestiaire, ricana Ryan Faucett. Elle a mis le feu à un casier. Celui d'Astrid Smith, si vous voulez tout savoir. Sans donner aucune explication. Peut-être que pour les Gryffondor, cela ne veut plus rien dire, mais nous, nous tenons encore à notre ancienne capitaine…

La professeure de potions regarda tour à tour le capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison, puis celle de l'équipe adverse.

\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût…, murmura-t-elle.

Lily ne démentit pas.

\- Potter ! s'exclama le professeur Londubat. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Est-ce que vous avez une explication à nous donner ?

Lily soupira, et regarda les deux professeurs.

\- Aucune explication, professeurs. Je l'ai fait, et puis voilà.

Le silence tomba sur toute la Grande Salle, qui regardait avec intérêt la confrontation.

\- Votre insolence coûte vingt points à votre maison, lui annonça Neville Londubat. Et un avertissement. Encore une histoire de ce genre, et vous serez suspendue du prochain match. Vous, plus que quiconque dans cette école, devriez comprendre l'importance de l'entente entre maison, et de la chance que nous avons de ne pas nous déclarer la guerre…

Lily soutint le regard de son professeur, le dos droit.

\- C'est fini ? J'aimerais aller manger.

Les mâchoires de Neville Londubat se crispèrent.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Et vous, Faucett, changez-vous. Vous êtes dans un état lamentable, et je doute que vous nettoyiez derrière vous. Épargnez au moins cela à notre concierge…

Lily s'éloignait déjà. Elle s'installa lourdement sur la place que lui avaient gardée ses amis.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? chuchota Meredith, regardant autour d'elle.

Les rumeurs commençaient déjà.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Lily. Tu peux me passer le gigot ? Il a l'air vraiment bon.

Ébahie, Meredith lui donna le plat. Mais Lily s'en moquait. Elle se sentait quand même mieux.

…

Autant dire que brûler le casier d'Astrid n'avait pas fait remonter la côte de popularité de Lily. C'était plutôt l'effet inverse qui avait eu lieu. Outre les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard étaient eux aussi en colère contre la jeune fille. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce geste, et estimaient que c'était la plus grande marque d'irrespect que pouvait montrer la jeune fille. Du côté des Gryffondor, les élèves avaient du mal à entièrement détester Lily – ils la connaissaient depuis longtemps. Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas à cautionner ce qu'elle avait fait, et la balance penchait plutôt en sa défaveur.

Ryan Faucett insistait sans cesse pour obtenir des excuses – ce que Lily se refusait de faire. Ce matin encore, elle voulait seulement prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, mais le garçon était installé à côté d'elle, la regardant avec insistance, alors que le courrier arrivait.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Ryan alors que Lily décrochait une lettre, sur laquelle apparaissait le nom de Jason. On va voir ce qu'en pense Jay…

Lily lui adressa un regard noir. Avant de pâlir instantanément. Une autre chouette venait d'arriver en face d'elle, et avait une Beuglante entre ses serres.

\- C'est que ça promet d'être amusant…, continua Ryan, apparemment ravi de voir Lily en difficulté.

Toute la table de Gryffondor remarqua rapidement que Lily avait reçu une Beuglante. La jeune fille était tétanisée. Habituellement, sa mère lui adressait ce genre de courrier. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de l'écriture de son père. Ce que Lily n'appréciait que peu. Son père ne se mettait que rarement en colère…

La Beuglante finit par exploser.

\- AS-TU SEULEMENT PENSÉ AUX CONSÉQUENCES DE TON ACTE ?!

Avant de s'évanouir en fumée. Lily soupira. Évidemment. Son père ne pouvait pas trop en dire par courrier. Pour autant, elle se sentit légèrement mal. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son acte. Lorsque tous auraient leurs souvenirs effacés, comment pourrait-elle se sentir à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elle avait brûlé le casier d'Astrid ? Est-ce que les Invisibles referont le mémorial ?

Décidant qu'elle avait encore le temps de penser à ceci, elle ouvrit la lettre de Jason.

 _Même par procuration, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Merci Lily…_

Elle éclata de rire, et montra le courrier à Ryan.

\- Bah tu vois, je crois que Jason le prend plutôt bien, finalement…

Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Jason avait pu être au courant. Peut-être par Chuck Barrow, à qui elle avait envoyé une lettre pour lui demander de prévenir son frère de ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

En fait, elle se moquait vraiment de comment Jason pouvait avoir su tout ça.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était de savoir qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Oui, bon, OK, j'ai encore une semaine de retard. Mais la semaine dernière devait être super calme, et en fait, tout s'est précipité le mardi. J'ai voulu poster le mercredi, sauf que du coup, une lectrice a posté plein de reviews, et j'avais pas le temps de faire les RàR + la correction du chapitre + le poster. Du coup, j'ai dit que ça attendrait aujourd'hui, et puis voilà._

 _Il m'a été demandé si on en saurait plus concernant l'audience de James. La réponse va vous paraître cruelle, mais non. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà tout écrit dans_ Invisible _. Cette histoire-ci est pour Lily et Jason, pas pour James et Astrid. Voilà. Donc si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, je vais devoir vous rediriger vers cette autre histoire ;)..._

 _Sinon, que vous dire sur ce chapitre... Lily devient une véritable lionne ! Sacrée Gryffondor. Enfin, elle se réveille. Assez vigoureusement. Comme promis, d'ailleurs, on a quelques lettres de Jason. Je vous rassure, vous en aurez de plus longues dans un chapitre futur. Et OUI, on se rapproche du moment où Lily et Jason vont se retrouver, ENFIN. Ils vont pouvoir discuter, et tout ce que vous voulez. C'est PRO-MIS._

 _Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, si ? On dit merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections, parce que c'est quand même grâce à elle que les coquilles disparaissent des chapitres. Et moi, je vous dis un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! **titietrominet** , comme tu le vois, pour le moment, Lily se contente surtout de lire les courriers de Jason (il faut dire qu'elle a pas mal de lecture en retard !) Mais ensuite, il y aura une discussion, promis :)_

 _Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (j'espère m'y tenir, hum, hum...)_


	38. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.**

Lily n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, c'était certain. Surtout, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'autant de personnes lui en voudraient pour avoir brûlé le casier d'Astrid.

Non pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle regrette son geste. Elle était toujours aussi énervée contre Astrid – sa colère ne diminuerait pas avant que l'affaire soit bouclée, elle en avait totalement conscience. Bien évidemment, cela la mettait dans des situations plutôt délicates.

Plus aucun élève de Poudlard ne lui adressait réellement la parole, à part quelques Gryffondor, qui ne comprenaient pas son geste. Les professeurs la regardaient étrangement, beaucoup avec colère. Teddy n'échangeait plus aucun regard avec Lily. Il avait adoré Astrid, et savoir que Lily avait profané ainsi un endroit qui lui était dédié était trop pour le professeur. Si tous savaient pourquoi elle avait fait cela, elle était certaine qu'ils seraient tous d'accord avec elle.

Malheureusement, personne ne savait pour Astrid, à part elle, au sein de Poudlard. Et cela rendait Lily folle de rage.

En se dépêchant dans les couloirs, Lily se rendait compte que les tableaux et les fantômes chuchotaient eux aussi sur son passage.

C'était simple, finalement, de tomber du piédestal sur lequel son nom l'avait placée dès sa naissance. Il suffisait d'agir à l'encontre de ce que tous pensaient, et, immédiatement, elle passait pour une folle à lier. Était-ce ce que son père avait pu ressentir ? Lily devrait lui poser la question – mais uniquement lorsqu'elle serait assez calme pour tenir une conversation sans s'énerver contre Astrid Smith. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver avant un certain bout de temps.

Pas avant qu'on ait effacé sa mémoire, en tout cas.

Lily tourna au bout du couloir, prenant la direction de la sortie vers le parc. Elle avait entraînement de Quidditch et, pour une fois, elle était en retard. Elle avait croisé un groupe de Serdaigle, qui avait intentionnellement ralenti sa course. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être Merlin pour comprendre qu'ils faisaient cela dans le simple but de lui faire comprendre qu'ils lui en voulaient encore de son geste.

Ce dont Lily se moquait éperdument.

En revanche, si cela lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité auprès de ses joueurs, parce qu'elle arrivait en retard, elle n'allait plus être aussi clémente.

Un bruit de métal choquant contre quelque chose la fit s'arrêter net dans sa course. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa tenue de cours, trouvant sa baguette rapidement. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit – elle venait de dépasser quelques armures – prête à parler avec la personne qui la suivait.

Sauf qu'elle ne vit personne.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Elle n'hésita qu'un bref instant. Elle serait de toute façon en retard. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur ce bruit.

Elle approcha de quelques pas vers les armures dépassées depuis peu.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle se fustigea intérieurement dans la seconde qui suivit. Pourquoi demander cela ? Si la personne la suivait avec un peu de discrétion, elle n'allait pas crier à Lily qu'elle était présente.

Et de toute façon, il n'y avait personne.

Les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent un peu plus, marquant notablement une ride sur son front. Elle voulait bien avoir l'esprit encombré de pensées néfastes, mais de là à imaginer totalement un bruit ? Elle n'était pas encore totalement folle. Du moins, il ne lui semblait pas. Pourtant, rien dans le couloir ne laissait présager la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

Lily devait se rendre à l'évidence, même si cela n'était pas facile. Cette histoire mettait ses nerfs à vif. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et serra les dents, se consolant en se disant que personne n'avait été témoin de son moment de paranoïa. Pour autant, elle n'était pas totalement détendue.

À ce rythme, elle allait devoir rendre visite à Hannah pour que celle-ci lui donne une potion relaxante. Or, Lily avait réussi à s'en passer depuis plusieurs mois, et elle comptait bien continuer sur cette voie.

Et pourtant…

Elle regarda une dernière fois les armures, toujours suspicieuse, mais incapable de savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il y avait simplement eu un coup de vent, et que c'était cela qui avait provoqué le bruit qui avait tant intrigué – et légèrement inquiété – Lily ?

C'était l'explication qui lui convenait le mieux. Aussi, Lily fit demi-tour, et reprit sa route vers le stade de Quidditch.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un nouveau fracas, beaucoup plus impressionnant que le premier, la faisait se retourner.

Sursautant, Lily eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de sortir sa baguette, prête à lancer un sortilège. Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes du bruit qui venait de l'assourdir, il fallut quelques instants à Lily pour réaliser l'impossible.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

Car quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas courant vers elle. Abasourdie pour faire le moindre geste, Lily réalisa trop tard qu'elle n'était pas dans une position qui lui permettrait de se sortir de cette situation sans dommage. Loin de là.

\- POTTER !

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle était dans un sacré bourbier, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir toute seule.

Elle analysa rapidement la situation.

Les armures, qu'elle avait vues debout dans le couloir, était à présent au sol, totalement disloquées. Elle était seule dans le couloir, la baguette à la main, et trois professeurs venaient de surgir : la professeure Misenpot, le professeur Londubat et le professeur Lupin.

Et l'instinct de Lily lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'allait pas être épargnée pour cette situation, et que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'allait arranger son cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama Teddy Lupin, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les armures.

\- Ben…, commença Lily, aussitôt interrompue par Neville Londubat.

\- Potter, est-ce que vous venez réellement de dégrader des armures d'époque ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Potter… Vous avez perdu la tête, ces jours-ci ?! tonitrua Arabella Misenpot.

Lily baissa les yeux.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux voir, mais avec ses lunettes au bout de son nez, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose.

\- Potter… Vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire ? s'enquit le professeur Londubat.

Lily leva des yeux dénués de toute émotion vers le directeur de sa maison. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment leur expliquer qu'elle pensait avoir été prise au piège ? Personne ne la croirait, surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait au casier d'Astrid Smith. D'ailleurs, en regardant Teddy Lupin puis Arabella Misenpot, Lily comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas être indulgents avec elle. Si Neville Londubat était peut-être passé au-dessus de ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle, les deux autres professeurs ne l'avait pas oublié, Lily le lisait sur leur visage. Ils n'allaient pas être tendres avec elle.

\- Je suis désolée, tenta Lily.

Elle détestait présenter des excuses pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle haïssait vraiment ça, et aujourd'hui encore plus, puisque cela était par la faute d'Astrid. Elle était en colère à cause d'Astrid. C'était ce qui l'avait fait s'aventurer dans ce couloir toute seule, sans la compagnie d'amis.

Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde.

Lily, à l'heure actuelle, reprocherait tous ses faits et gestes du fait de la résurrection d'Astrid. Et tant pis si elle faisait preuve d'une très grande mauvaise foi.

\- Désolée ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à nous dire, après avoir saccagé des armures d'une grande valeur ? gronda Teddy Lupin.

Lily déglutit. C'était la première fois que la colère de Teddy lui était destinée et, plus sérieusement, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui mentait ainsi. Elle aurait voulu lui avouer tout, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait donc accepter qu'il lui en veuille, pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre entièrement.

\- Potter… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, en ce moment ? soupira Neville Londubat.

Lily baissa à nouveau la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour justifier son comportement – et elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'elle pensait avoir été attaquée par surprise dans les couloirs, alors qu'il n'y avait personne, et qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure sur le corps.

Une fois encore, son regard fut attiré par un détail, au pied d'une des armures. Mais ne pouvant y aller sans attirer l'attention, elle prit son mal en patience. Il fallait qu'elle attende avant d'élucider ce mystère.

\- Je vais être obligé de vous sanctionner, Potter, souffla Neville Londubat, l'air passablement ennuyé par la situation.

Lily n'osait rien dire, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Je pense que des points en moins est le minimum. Ainsi qu'une semaine de retenue. Et vos parents seront bien entendus avertis de l'incident.

Lily rougit furieusement. Ses parents, évidemment. Neville ne pouvait pas les laisser en dehors de cela. Seulement, Lily ne voyait pas comment leur expliquer la situation. Ils n'allaient pas vouloir croire que l'incident qui venait de se produire n'avait rien à voir avec Astrid Smith.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris ? s'enquit Neville.

Lily hocha lentement la tête.

\- Compris, marmonna-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux y aller, à présent ?

Neville était sur le point de lui donner son accord, mais c'était sans compter sur Arabella Misenpot.

\- Je ne crois pas, Potter. Neville, est-ce que miss Potter a finalement été sanctionnée pour ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle ?

Aussitôt sur la défensive, Lily releva vivement les yeux vers la professeure de Potions. L'air sévère, elle fixait Neville, qui paraissait perdu. Teddy, à leurs côtés, hocha vivement la tête, se rappelant de l'incident, et accentuant ainsi son ressentiment envers Lily.

\- Pas encore, Arabella, mais nous avions convenu d'en discuter ensemble, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Eh bien, il me semble que le moment est opportun.

Lily fusilla la professeure de Potions, heureusement sans que personne ne le remarque. Était-elle obligée de lancer le sujet maintenant ? Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle n'était même pas sa directrice de maison !

Pourtant, rien à faire. Arabella Misenpot semblait décidée à discuter à présent de la sanction que devait recevoir Lily pour son affront aux Serdaigle.

\- Au vu de ce qui s'est produit, et du fait que cela touche directement au Quidditch, sport qui est particulièrement cher à nous tous… Je pense qu'une suspension au prochain match devrait être une sanction juste. Il est plus que temps que miss Potter comprenne que son nom de famille ne lui offre pas l'immunité pour toutes ses actions.

\- QUOI ?! hurla Lily.

Alors là, hors de question qu'elle laisse cela passer. La priver de Quidditch, et puis quoi encore ? Oh, oui, bien sûr. Glisser une réflexion sur son nom de famille. Comme si Lily jouait avec celui-ci.

\- Arabella, la sanction est peut-être…

\- Injuste ? Mais quand est-il de mes joueurs, traumatisés par l'événement ?

\- Je me permets d'intervenir, s'annonça alors Teddy, quand Neville était prêt à reprendre la parole. Je crois en effet qu'une sanction en rapport avec le méfait accompli ne serait pas inadaptée.

Lily bouillonnait. Elle n'en revenait pas du tour que prenait la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Bien sûr, elle avait voulu exprimer sa colère envers Astrid. Mais à aucun moment elle n'aurait cru que cela lui retomberait sur le coin du nez d'une telle façon.

Et le pire, c'est qu'en regardant Neville, elle sut que la bataille était déjà perdue. Neville cédait presque.

Elle se renfrogna franchement, le regard noir. Cette histoire était en train de prendre une tournure bien plus violente que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle serra les poings, les dissimula dans les poches de sa robe, de sorte à ce que les professeurs ne puissent pas remarquer la tension qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement qu'il n'était dans ses habitudes.

Elle était très en colère, à présent. Mais tenter de se défendre ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, elle en avait conscience. Et là, ça ne touchait pas qu'elle, sinon toute l'équipe de Quidditch. Malgré sa colère, Lily ne pouvait pas être égoïste au point de les laisser sans capitaine. Et sans attrapeur.

\- Miss Potter…, soupira Neville. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'au vu des derniers événements, vous êtes suspendue du prochain match de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Presque sans broncher, Lily acquiesça sèchement.

\- Ce sera tout, professeurs ? cracha-t-elle cependant, regardant tour à tour les adultes qui étaient les décisionnaires de sa sanction.

D'un coup de sec, ils le lui confirmèrent.

\- Si vous permettez, je vais à présent ramasser les armures, et aller expliquer à mes coéquipiers à quel point les sanctions deviennent sévères, dans cette école, grommela-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils aient entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si c'était le cas, ils ne le relevèrent pas, ce qui incitait Lily à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la fin de sa phrase. Mais cela ne la calmait pas pour autant, loin de là. Le Quidditch était un moyen comme un autre d'extérioriser sa colère, et voilà qu'on venait de lui ôter le match le plus important – ou presque – de la saison. Si elle ne jouait pas contre les Poufsouffle lors du prochain match, alors que leur nouvel attrapeur était extrêmement doué, comment les Gryffondor pouvaient-ils encore espérer gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? Il fallait refaire des sélections au dernier moment, et entraîner un nouveau joueur… Cela promettait d'être compliqué.

Rageusement, Lily se dirigea vers les armures au sol, tandis qu'après lui avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil, les professeurs s'éloignaient. Ils n'avaient pas envie de vérifier qu'elle ramassait correctement les armures ?

Elle fut détrompée quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'un élève, mené par Teddy, la rejoignit.

\- Tu vas pouvoir aider Potter à ramasser tout ceci, Colman. Cela te fera passer cinq minutes de retenue !

L'élève de Serpentard, en troisième année, si Lily ne se trompait pas, ne dit pas un seul mot. Tout au plus adressa-t-il un signe de tête à Lily, tandis qu'ils se mettaient au travail.

Lily, discrètement, se rapprocha de l'armure qui avait attiré son œil lorsque les professeurs la sermonnaient. Elle se pencha lentement, prenant tout son temps pour analyser ce qui la taraudait sans cesse.

C'était un petit dessin, animé, comme les sorciers savaient bien le faire. Lily retint son souffle.

L'image représentait un éclair barré, tandis qu'à côté le narguait un Vif d'Or auréolé de jaune et noir.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une spécialiste de l'analyse des dessins pour comprendre ce que celui-ci signifiait.

L'Éclair – elle, donc – était hors course pour le prochain match, tandis que les Poufsouffle attraperaient le Vif d'Or.

Lily serra son poing gauche.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un était bien dans le couloir derrière elle. Et, plus que cela, cette personne souhaitait lui faire passer un message. Sauf que ce message n'avait pas à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, sinon avec ce qu'elle risquait de faire, au cours du match contre les Poufsouffle – les battre.

Et on avait bien l'impression que quelqu'un avait tout manigancé pour qu'elle se retrouve hors-course…

…

Le silence qui plombait les vestiaires en disait long sur l'incompréhension qui frappait les coéquipiers de Lily. Bien évidemment, elle leur avait immédiatement dit, une fois dans les vestiaires, ce qui venait de se produire. Mais le fait de leur en parler rapidement ne les aidait pas à se remettre du choc, ni même à réfléchir à des solutions.

Il fallait dire, à leur décharge, que Lily elle-même n'arrivait que difficilement à réfléchir aux solutions potentielles pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne seras pas là pour le prochain match, déglutit Marcus.

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt une affirmation totalement déprimée, et à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire… Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que les conversations reprenaient dans les vestiaires, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fortes. Lily les regardait, sans piper mot. Elle cherchait une solution.

Soudain, Samantha se leva.

\- Et est-ce qu'on peut au moins savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

La fille d'Olivier Dubois s'était avancée jusqu'à sa capitaine. Les mains sur les hanches, elle semblait prête à en découdre.

\- Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, on sait juste qu'on n'aura pas d'attrapeur… mais on ne connaît pas la raison, poursuivit Samantha.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai été attaquée dans les couloirs, commença Lily. Mais quand je suis revenue sur mes pas, il n'y avait personne. À ce moment, Lupin, Londubat et Misenpot sont arrivés, et ont vu le bazar dans les couloirs. Comme il n'y avait personne, ils ont supposé que j'avais tout fait toute seule…

Quelques cris de mécontentements se firent entendre, rapidement tus par la prise de parole de Samantha Dubois.

\- Franchement, ça vous étonne réellement ? ricana-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda Lily, restant calme malgré la situation.

\- Je sous-entends que depuis ton retour à l'école, tu pètes les plombs, capitaine. C'est à peine si tu nous adresses la parole correctement, ou si tu te soucies de ce qui passe autour de toi. Tu es allée brûler un casier en hommage à la petite copine de ton frère, tu as un comportement exécrable, et maintenant, tu te fais prendre dans les couloirs pour avoir mis le bazar ? Tu es vraiment surprise que derrière, les sanctions tombent ? riposta Samantha Dubois.

Lily serra les poings, prête à répondre avec toute la colère qui battait dans ses veines, mais Samantha n'avait pas terminé, et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Alors ouais, peut-être que cette fois, c'est allé un peu trop loin. Et j'ai envie de te croire lorsque tu dis que tu n'y es pour rien. Mais ne me demande pas de te plaindre. Parce que là, ceux qui sont le plus à plaindre, ce sont tous les Gryffondor qui, à cause de tes crises, se retrouvent en mauvaise position pour la victoire de la Coupe de Quidditch. Tu as quelque chose à dire là-dessus ? Des excuses à présenter, peut-être ?

Si Lily éprouvait une grande colère envers Samantha Dubois pour oser lui parler sur ce ton, elle devait bien reconnaître que la jeune fille n'avait pas entièrement tort. Lily ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas totalement, en tout cas.

\- Je… Écoutez, en ce moment, côté familial, c'est pas le top, surtout pour mon frère, James, commença Lily. Et après Noël, c'est devenu pire… Ça ne devrait pas tarder à s'arranger, je vous le promets.

Et c'était vrai. Dans quelques jours, les « Invisibles », comme ils se faisaient appeler, devaient venir à Poudlard pour effacer les souvenirs de Lily – du moins supposait-elle que cela se passerait ainsi.

\- Mais pour le moment, j'ai un peu du mal à tout gérer…, reconnut-elle. Désolée si je vous en fais baver. Je n'arrive juste pas à faire la distinction entre ma vie familiale et les cours, et…

Impitoyable, Samantha Dubois l'interrompit une fois encore, le visage encore plus dur, alors que les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch semblaient prêts à accepter les explications vaseuses de Lily.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu me sors réellement ça, à moi ? Et encore, je ne connais pas les histoires familiales des autres membres de cette équipe. Mais toi, Potter, tu sais ce qui s'est passé dans la famille Dubois. Est-ce que tu me vois hurler contre tout le monde lorsque ça ne va pas ?

Lily, un instant déboussolée, prit un moment de réflexion. Aveuglée par sa propre vie, elle en avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir une famille célèbre… et avec ses problèmes.

Le père de Samantha avait une liaison avec une femme, quelques années avant la naissance de la jeune fille. Sa femme avait accepté la nouvelle… même en apprenant que cette femme était enceinte. Lorsque Samantha était née, une petite fille était déjà chez les Dubois, sa demi-sœur, qui venait de temps à autre. Les relations entre les différentes branches de cette famille peu banale n'étaient pas toujours au beau fixe, loin de là, et selon les souvenirs qu'en avait Lily, beaucoup de disputes avaient éclaté entre les deux sœurs. Il lui semblait même se souvenir que quelques années auparavant, elles avaient décidé de ne plus se parler, plutôt que de se dire des choses blessantes à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient.

Alors non, Lily n'était pas la seule à vivre avec une famille compliquée. En revanche, elle était la seule à en faire pâtir tous ses amis, ainsi que les personnes qui comptaient sur elle.

\- Je suis désolée, bougonna Lily en baissant les yeux et en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Samantha acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan, capitaine Potter ? demanda Cleo.

Lily grimaça.

\- Me trouver un remplaçant aujourd'hui même. Les jumeaux Scamander, Meredith Events et Matt Rivers sont à la recherche des Gryffondor qui pourraient passer des sélections pour remplir ce rôle. Ensuite, l'entraîner pour qu'il soit prêt pour le prochain match. Et, enfin, monter une cellule de protection.

Samantha Dubois éclata de rire, alors que l'incompréhension régnait sur les traits des autres joueurs.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père…

\- C'est tout _sauf_ une plaisanterie, reprit Lily, sérieuse à en faire peur. L'attaque dans les couloirs était clairement en lien avec le Quidditch, et avec le prochain match. J'insiste pour qu'on monte une cellule de protection.

\- Et qui seront les protecteurs ? ricana Gavin Crivey.

Lily claqua des doigts, comme ayant une illumination, avant que son enthousiasme ne retombe immédiatement.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on va trouver. On n'a pas le choix, de toute façon.

Les joueurs acquiescèrent.

\- Un nouvel attrapeur à trouver, des adversaires qui ne veulent pas nous voir sur le terrain et une cellule de protection à monter dans la journée… Il s'annonce sympathique, notre prochain match ! grommela toutefois Julian Lower avant de se lever et, se saisissant du Souafle, de partir en direction du terrain.

Lily aurait bien voulu le contredire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Même en trouvant un attrapeur génial, si elle n'était pas sur le terrain, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'aurait pas de capitaine.

Enfin, rien ne l'empêchait d'être _sur_ le terrain. Elle avait simplement l'interdiction de monter sur son balai pour disputer le match.

Les prochains jours s'annonçaient fantastiques.

…

Lily décacheta une nouvelle lettre de Jason. Si les deux premières étaient plutôt agréables à lire, et sans trop de reproche, le ton des suivantes avait diamétralement changé, et Jason se faisait accusateur au fur et à mesure des lignes qu'il avait pu écrire. Cela dit, Lily ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait assez fait languir pour qu'il ait tous les droits de la secouer un peu dans les lettres qu'il envoyait.

Surtout compte tenu du fait que Lily ne les lisait pas, elle ne pouvait pas être blessée de leur contenu.

 _OK, Potter. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ne répondre à aucune de mes lettres. Très bien. Mais sache que je vais continuer à en envoyer. Et pas qu'une ou deux._

Lily ne put cependant pas continuer sa lecture. Ses rideaux s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Meredith.

\- Un quatrième année comme attrapeur pour te remplacer ? grimaça sa meilleure amie en se glissant sur le lit.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Lorsque j'ai rejoint l'équipe, j'étais en troisième année.

\- Oui mais… toi, c'est toi ! protesta Meredith.

Lily sourit.

\- C'est une phrase pleine de sens que tu m'offres là, plaisanta Lily.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, protesta Meredith, en s'installant confortablement contre la tête du lit de Lily.

Pendant quelques instants, Meredith ne prononça plus un mot. Sachant par avance que sa meilleure amie avait quelque chose à lui dire, Lily patienta… même si la patience n'était pas sa meilleure qualité, depuis le retour d'Astrid.

Se doutant certainement que Lily n'était pas en état de l'attendre durant des heures, Meredith finit par dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, en ce moment, Lily ? Tu veux en parler ? Tout le monde se doute qu'il y a un problème, mais personne ne sait quoi. Et ça commence à devenir un peu pesant… Avec Matt, on n'arrête pas de prendre ta défense depuis le retour à Poudlard, mais on a l'impression que cela ne te fait rien. Que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tes actions depuis ton retour sont vraiment discutables, et même si Matt et moi avons l'impression qu'il y a des raisons valables derrière tes actes, sans les connaître, on ne peut pas te défendre réellement.

Lily soupira. Elle avait craint ce moment, évidemment. Elle se doutait que sa meilleure amie tenterait de la persuader de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Sauf que Lily n'était pas en mesure de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ses parents lui avaient fait promettre de n'en parler à personne – et, de toute façon, Lily ne voulait pas embarquer d'autres personnes dans cette histoire.

\- Meredith… C'est compliqué. C'est vraiment gentil à vous de vous inquiéter, mais je ne peux rien vous dire.

Meredith hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me doutais que tu allais dire quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Bon. Je vais donc retourner dans la salle commune, et dire aux autres que je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre de nous expliquer tes raisons.

\- Les autres ? releva Lily.

\- Je suis avec les joueurs, Matt et les jumeaux Scamander. Et des amis des joueurs, et des jumeaux. On s'occupe de monter ta cellule de protection, même si ça me semble impossible à faire.

Lily sourit.

\- Vous allez y arriver. Je sais que vous en êtes capables !

Meredith ricana, faussement joyeuse, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas aussi convaincue que sa meilleure amie, avant de disparaître. Lily, elle, se replongea dans sa lecture.

 _Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir jouer comme ça avec les autres ? Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, Potter, et depuis des années. (Tu la sens, la rancœur que je macère depuis des années ?) Tu as toujours eu_ besoin _de moi. Si je n'étais pas à ta disposition, ça n'allait pas. Mais que toi, tu n'aies pas à me rendre la pareille ne t'a jamais dérangée. Comme si tu étais la seule à avoir des exigences en amitié. Et dans toutes tes relations, en fait. Parce que je ne cautionne pas ta relation avec Martell, mais ne me dis pas que tu écoutais ce qu'il voulait. C'est toujours à sens unique, avec toi.  
_ _Et moi, je suis assez stupide pour accepter cela.  
_ _Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai dû m'empêcher Léana d'aller te voir ? Elle aurait bien voulu t'expliquer quelques évidences que tu étais la seule à ne pas voir. Comme elle aurait bien voulu que j'arrête de te regarder toutes les secondes de tous les jours. Et tes cousins… Oh, Merlin, tes cousins. Si tu savais comme ils ont pu m'agacer à me dire d'aller te voir ! Comme si c'était facile. Comme si tu étais simplement capable de m'écouter.  
_ _Tu me fatigues, Potter. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire. Est-ce que tu as au moins un minimum de compassion pour moi, lorsque tu lis ces lettres ? Ou est-ce que je ne t'inspire que de la pitié ? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas de toi, finalement.  
_ _Je deviens pathétique.  
_ _J'espère que Léana ne verra_ jamais _cette lettre. Elle m'en voudrait tellement. Elle m'en veut déjà beaucoup de ne pas avoir compris que tu allais t'enfuir, après notre soirée de cet été…  
_ _Potter, je suis fatigué. Je ne sais même pas si ça vaut encore le coup de t'envoyer des lettres.  
_ _Même si je suis bien trop faible. Tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses de ta part, je vais continuer à t'envoyer des lettres. Mais fais un effort. Dis-moi d'arrêter, mais ne me laisse pas dans ce silence ! C'est tueur et, tu vois, on me promet une carrière plutôt intéressante, dans le monde du Quidditch. Carrière que j'aimerais beaucoup suivre. Alors évite de me tuer par ton silence.  
_ _Jason._

Lily soupira.

Elle n'était qu'une peste, et ne méritait même pas l'énième chance que lui laissait Jason.

Le cœur serré, elle prit la lettre suivante, et l'ouvrit, prête à subir à nouveau les reproches du garçon.

Elle n'avait pas mérité mieux, de toute façon.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur**

 _C'est qui l'auteur qui n'a pas encore le chapitre suivant de prêt ?_

 _OUI, C'EST MOI._

 _Je suis dans une impasse, avec cette histoire. J'ai envie de la terminer (oh, Merlin, si seulement vous pouviez savoir à quel point j'ai envie de la terminer !) et, en même temps... je galère à un point assez inimaginable. Bon, allez, ce soir, je termine le chapitre de la semaine prochaine. Je peux le faire, j'en suis sûre. Il me reste au pire du pire, quatre chapitres à écrire. Je devrais être capable de les écrire en peu de temps, quand même..._

 _Non, mais je me fatigue, vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point._

 _Sérieux, cette histoire finie, je me prends des vacances d'auteur. (Oui, je fais que me plaindre. C'est ma note d'auteur, alors j'ai le droit, non mais. Bref. Passons)_

 _Prêts à reprendre les cours :D ? Pour ceux qui vont encore en cours, évidemment. C'est fini pour moi, tout ça ! Et je vous vois déjà venir, genre "Ah, bah tu auras le temps d'écrire le soir, en rentrant !" Sauf que non. J'ai un peu prévu d'augmenter mes activités hors travail, eh. J'ai enfin le temps pour ça ! Bon, j'ai pas un budget illimité non plus, donc je vais peut-être essayer de me calmer niveau les cours que je veux prendre, et tout ça. Surtout que j'ai plusieurs projets de vacances en tête. Et qu'il me faut des sous pour ça. Bref, quand est-ce qu'on invente des comptes en banque illimités ? Ouais, jamais, je sais. Mais j'ai pas choisi la bonne voie pour être riche. Cela dit, c'est pas comme si je m'en préoccupais réellement._

 _... J'en étais où ? Oui, donc. L'histoire. Faut que je la termine. Je vais le faire, promis._

 _SINON. Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables, je vous adore (au moins). Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour les corrections. Et quant à **titietrominet** je pense que Lily avait envie qu'on la voie faire cela, finalement. Cela donne beaucoup plus de grandeur à son geste, si je peux dire ça ainsi :)_

 _Allez, sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine (je croise les doigts pour que ça soit mardi prochain...)_


	39. Quand la fin est inattendue

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Quand la fin est inattendue.**

Lily inspira profondément, les yeux grands ouverts, bien qu'elle soit allongée sur son lit. Il était plus que temps pour elle de dormir. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Impossible, cependant, de trouver le sommeil.

Demain, les Invisibles viendraient faire le grand nettoyage, elle le savait. Elle en avait discuté avec son frère, par lettre.

James lui avait demandé un certain nombre de conseils, ces derniers jours. Dont un en rapport avec les potions. Lily avait beau avoir de bonnes notes dans cette matière, elle s'était retrouvée bête devant la lettre de son frère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait savoir les effets d'une potion avec les ingrédients qu'il lui envoyait. Pour Lily, les ingrédients étaient tous inoffensifs. Cependant, elle connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Alors, elle avait fait quelques recherches, sans rien trouver de concluant. Elle avait fini par demander conseil à Miss Sombre, bien plus calée qu'elle en la matière. Ni une, ni deux, Miss Sombre avait ressorti de sous le lit de Lily un ouvrage qu'elle avait totalement oublié, bien qu'elle l'ait étudié, pour sa culture personnelle, durant plusieurs semaines, lors de son début de sixième année : _Les effets des ingrédients entre eux_. Elle était tombée sur un passage particulièrement intéressant expliquant pourquoi certaines plantes inoffensives devenaient dangereuses, mélangées entre elles.

Les plantes que lui avait listées James n'étaient pas dangereuses. C'était un mélange explosif. Mortel.

Alors, elle avait remercié Miss Sombre pour son aide, avant de faire part à son frère de la conclusion de ses recherches. Strad, sa fidèle chouette, s'était chargée de faire passer la lettre. Elle était revenue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ne portait rien à sa patte, pas même un mot de remerciement. Lily était d'ailleurs plutôt mécontente de ceci. Cela voulait tout simplement dire que James profitait trop des derniers instants avec Astrid pour simplement envoyer un mot à sa sœur.

Réfrénant sa jalousie et sa rancœur, Lily se retourna dans le lit. Elle savourait aussi un peu le calme du dortoir. Depuis qu'elle avait exigé une cellule de protection pour les joueurs, elle n'était que rarement seule. Elle avait bien tenté de passer outre cette cellule, en arguant le fait qu'elle ne jouerait pas le prochain match. Malheureusement, ses amis ainsi que les joueurs lui avaient fait remarquer qu'elle restait leur capitaine, et la personne dispensant les entraînements. Elle était bien trop importante pour qu'ils prennent le moindre risque. Et même si cela déplaisait fortement à Lily, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. Elle risquait tout autant qu'eux. Si ce n'était plus, étant donné qu'elle avait _déjà_ été attaquée. Elle acceptait donc de mauvaise grâce le traitement, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle passait la journée entière avec des personnes dans son dos. C'était extrêmement difficile à supporter pour la jeune fille.

Avec un soupir, elle se redressa sur son lit. Demain, elle aurait ses souvenirs modifiés mais, surtout, elle devrait entraîner le nouvel attrapeur, Dave Wilson. Il n'était pas trop mauvais, c'était bien pour cela qu'il la remplaçait, mais la pression était trop forte pour lui. Elle doutait qu'il réussisse à la supporter le jour du match. S'il ne s'évanouissait pas avant…

Comprenant que le sommeil ne viendrait jamais avec toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Lily abandonna tout espoir de jamais le trouver. Décidant qu'il était trop stupide de passer sa dernière nuit avec la totalité de ses souvenirs sans rien faire, elle opta pour ce qu'elle aimait le mieux faire à Poudlard, après jouer au Quidditch : se promener dans les couloirs.

Et peut-être même dans le parc.

Sans faire de bruit, Lily se glissa dans ses chaussures. Elle prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, ajusta ses lunettes, attacha ses cheveux emmêlés et chercha la Carte du Maraudeur, sous son matelas. Elle était loin des lettres de Jason – que Lily avait fini de lire, enfin – mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui écrire. Lorsqu'elle avait fini de lire les écrits de Jason, elle lui avait immédiatement envoyé une lettre. Il était temps qu'ils discutent réellement. Ils avaient convenu d'une date, lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard de Lily.

Dire qu'elle était stressée était un euphémisme.

Sincèrement, elle aurait dû régler cette histoire l'été dernier. Elle aurait dû ne pas fuir après la soirée avec Jason, elle n'aurait certainement pas dû l'éviter durant toute l'année. Elle aurait clairement dû s'avouer ses sentiments, au lieu de rester cachée derrière des prétextes.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, comme ils devaient l'être. Lily adorait cette ambiance feutrée. La Grosse Dame lui avait bien entendu fait un rapide sermon sur ce qu'elle risquait à se promener à cette heure-ci, mais si Lily en avait quelque chose à faire, depuis le temps, cela se saurait. Elle voulait profiter du calme du château, et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas aux professeurs. De toute façon, au point où elle en était de sa rébellion contre tout le monde, elle n'était plus à une excursion nocturne près.

La lumière de sa baguette éclairait le chemin, et Lily appréciait grandement de voir que sur la Carte du Maraudeur, personne ne se dirigeait vers elle. En fait, pour une fois, aucun professeur n'était visible, faisant une ronde à la recherche d'élèves hors des dortoirs. Cela dit, il était plus de minuit. Rares étaient les étudiants de Poudlard qui traînaient aussi tardivement dans les couloirs. Même pour Lily, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle se mit à errer à tous les étages. Elle passa devant le tableau des trolls apprenant la danse, au septième étage. Elle manqua songer s'y cacher, jusqu'à la fin des temps, ne sortant que de temps à autre pour aller se nourrir, et tenter de rappeler à tous ce qui s'était passé. Seulement, elle se rappela rapidement à quel point ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Déjà, les Invisibles devaient être au courant de l'existence de la Salle sur Demande. Ensuite, Lily devait accepter le fait que ce n'était pas de son ressort. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, cette fois.

Et c'était particulièrement horrible.

Elle hésita un moment à descendre jusqu'aux cuisines. Les Elfes auraient forcément de quoi la nourrir. C'était tentant.

Elle s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée, hésitant à descendre. Elle regarda ensuite les grandes portes en chêne. Elle devait faire un tour dans le parc. Il lui fallait des forces pour tenir toute la nuit éveillée. Elle décida donc d'aller jusqu'aux cuisines.

\- Miss Potter ! s'exclamèrent trois Elfes en la voyant arriver.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être debout, lui reprocha l'un d'entre eux, en la débarrassant de sa cape.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? couina un autre Elfe.

\- Euh… Beaucoup de café…

\- Latte ! compléta un Elfe en partant en courant.

\- Et quelques petites barquettes de fruits, ajouta Lily.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour être en possession de tout ce qu'elle avait demandé.

\- Merci ! s'écria la jeune fille en sentant son humeur s'améliorer un petit peu.

Avec ceci, elle devrait passer une nuit à peu près supportable.

Elle cala le récipient fermé dans lequel les Elfes avaient mis sa boisson chaude sous son bras gauche, au bout duquel se trouvaient les fruits fournis. Sa main droite, elle, tenait fermement sa baguette qui éclairait le chemin et, de temps à autre, allait piocher des fruits dans les barquettes. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que cet équilibre était solide, Lily accéléra le pas pour aller dans le parc.

Par acquit de conscience, elle vérifia que la lune n'était pas pleine. Elle n'avait qu'une faible envie de se retrouver face à un loup-garou, ce soir.

Une fois les vérifications faites, elle se mit en marche vers le Saule Cogneur. Des fois, elle se disait que son père aurait dû garder la plupart de ses aventures d'école secrètes. Certes, il avait dû leur en raconter un certain nombre pour éviter que ses enfants se fassent de fausses idées sur ce qui s'était produit. Toutefois, les récits de ses aventures n'étaient pas tombés dans les oreilles de sourds, et Lily, Albus et James en avaient plus que profité, une fois à Poudlard. C'est comme ça, notamment, qu'ils savaient comment rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. Destination de Lily pour ce soir. Elle voulait un endroit tranquille, où elle pourrait faire du feu sans trop se faire remarquer. Le lieu était donc parfait. Et puis, cela réalimenterait les rumeurs de lieu hanté, si les villageois entendaient du bruit.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Lily n'était pas allée à la Cabane Hurlante. La dernière fois était au cours de sa troisième année. Le passage secret qui y conduisait était très étroit, et, à l'époque, elle n'y allait pas seule, et était encadrée de ses frères. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir d'avoir passé trente minutes avec une personne dans son dos, en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se déplacer de façon à laisser Albus passer devant elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds.

Et, aussi, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas trouvé l'intérêt.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, le lieu isolé lui paraissait parfait. Elle y parvint sans encombre, évidemment. Qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait s'y trouver ? Éventuellement, un loup-garou, scolarisé à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas la pleine lune, la possibilité n'était pas envisageable.

Les différentes portes menant à la pièce principale grinçaient encore plus que dans son souvenir, et une épaisse couche de poussière avait pris possession des lieux. Sans réellement s'en préoccuper, Lily se dirigea vers un fauteuil à peu près en état, et s'y installa, après avoir ôté la pellicule de poussière qui encombrait son siège.

Elle déposa ses vivres autour d'elle, et réfléchit quelques instants.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire au cours de cette longue nuit ?

Elle n'était pas comme Albus, capable de s'occuper d'un rien, ou comme James, qui avait toujours un livre dans le désordre perpétuel de sa sacoche. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, c'était d'ailleurs très perturbant, de savoir que l'un de ses frères était capable de passer toute une nuit à réfléchir à l'importance de l'existence sur terre. Ou encore plus perturbant de savoir que l'autre avait toujours un livre, alors que personne ne l'avait jamais vu lire par plaisir.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, Lily fut surprise de constater qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Peut-être que cette nuit ne passerait pas si tranquillement, finalement…

Elle avait décidé de rentrer à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle ne doutait pas que les Invisibles viendraient peu de temps ensuite. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils fassent traîner cette affaire.

Regardant par la fenêtre, c'est sans surprise qu'elle constata que le village de Pré-au-Lard était plongé dans le noir. Fixant sans vraiment le voir un bâtiment, elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, très lourdes…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Perdue et totalement déboussolée, Lily chercha sa baguette par réflexe.

\- _Lumos._

Les chiffres sur sa montre indiquaient qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin. Bâillant, la jeune fille se leva et s'étira. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, et tout son corps tremblait, mais elle ne souhaitait pas allumer de feu. Elle lança plutôt un sortilège chauffant sur ses vêtements, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Le jour allait arriver d'ici un moment, les nuits d'hiver étaient toujours plus longues, mais Lily ne pensait pas à cela. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise parce qu'on allait lui ôter une partie de ce qui la caractérisait. Elle allait devenir un être humain à qui il manquerait un morceau de sa personnalité.

Elle tenta, durant un long moment, de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa mémoire qui allait être modifiée. Mais rien à faire, c'était trop difficile, elle revenait toujours à la même pensée morose. Le Quidditch ou Jason n'étaient pas capables de détourner son esprit de ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire.

Baissant à nouveau les yeux sur sa montre, Lily soupira. Il lui faudrait plus de trente minutes pour retourner jusqu'au château, c'était certain. Il était plus que temps pour elle de se remettre en route, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que les Invisibles fouillent la totalité du château pour la trouver.

Inspirant un grand coup, puisant une dernière parcelle de courage qui traînait par-là, Lily se mit en route. Non sans exprimer le fond de sa pensée, même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre :

\- Astrid Smith, je te déteste.

Même si la jeune femme ne pouvait pas l'entendre, Lily se sentit un peu soulagée. Pendant un bref instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur, à vrai dire. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva à l'air libre, dans le parc de Poudlard, elle ne ressentit rien de plus que de la colère, mêlée à un peu de peur.

Car oui. Elle était effrayée d'aller à la rencontre des personnes qui modifieraient sa mémoire. Mais elle avait déjà tant exprimé de colère depuis le retour d'Astrid qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas la montrer une nouvelle fois, en fuguant, ou en agissant de toute autre façon irrationnelle.

Respirer. Se calmer. C'était le plus important à faire, à l'heure actuelle.

Et Lily était incapable de le faire.

C'est donc le cœur lourd et avec la sensation de se diriger vers son propre bûcher que Lily retourna au château.

La première chose qui la surprit, lorsqu'elle entra dans le château même, ce fut le calme. Elle s'attendait à un comité d'accueil, composé soit d'Invisibles, soit de professeurs, soit de ses amis qui se seraient inquiétés en ne la voyant pas au petit-déjeuner. Elle s'attendait à croiser du monde – même Peeves ! – mais pas à ce que le calme soit aussi profond.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et cette sensation se confirma lorsqu'elle arriva aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Attention, il ne s'agissait pas du silence entourant les élèves lorsqu'ils petit-déjeunaient en compagnie de leurs professeurs. Il s'agissait du silence religieux qui suit les grandes nouvelles.

L'estomac noué, Lily entra dans la Grande Salle.

Personne ne déjeunait.

Tous étaient plongés dans la lecture.

Ce monde ne tournait définitivement pas rond, pour la jeune fille.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous étaient aussi silencieux ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'étonnait de la voir arriver avec une cape d'extérieur, un récipient à boisson chaude et des barquettes vides de fruits ?

Lily s'approcha doucement de la table des Gryffondor, le ventre de plus en plus serré à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle n'était pas folle, on la regardait, et le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors avait été remplacé par un murmure presque terrifiant. Les élèves chuchotaient sur son passage, des doigts la montraient quand d'autres personnes préféraient se replonger dans une lecture intensive du journal du jour.

Est-ce que les Invisibles étaient capables d'aller aussi loin ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient monté toute une histoire concernant Lily, afin qu'elle puisse quitter Poudlard sans que cela ne soit trop suspect ?

Elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, et son regard croisa celui de Teddy. Elle voulut lui dire que cela n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, mais son regard noir, sévère, et son air triste, déçu et trahi, firent taire Lily. Et puis, elle perdit le contact visuel avec Teddy lorsque Meredith se planta devant elle, la lèvre tremblante, l'air affolé, les yeux fous.

\- Lily ! C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sanglotante.

Elle braquait sous les yeux de la capitaine de Quidditch un article de journal.

Le cœur de Lily rata plusieurs battements, lorsque les mots étalés sur la une du _Sorcier du Soir_ prirent enfin tout leur sens.

 _« Les Invisibles. Le dossier qui prouve que les Aurors nous mentent depuis bien longtemps._

 _« Si vous étiez au Ministère le treize janvier dernier, vous avez certainement vu ces sept sorciers – Aurors ou non – qui se précipitaient aux salles d'audience, en pleine journée, alors qu'aucune session n'était programmée. Et si vous les avez vus partir, peut-être même les avez-vous vus revenir, escortant quatre sorciers à l'air bravache et taciturne._

 _« Vous vous demandiez depuis combien temps le Ministère et les Aurors ne nous avaient pas mentis ? La réponse, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais arrêté. Harry Potter arrêtait Vous-Savez-Qui quand Kingsley et Durban, le chef des Aurors de l'époque, relançaient des activités secrètes._

 _« Les Invisibles sont nés juste après la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui… et vous n'en saurez pas plus, monsieur Potter ainsi que ses Aurors ne jugeant pas nécessaire de nous donner plus d'explications._

 _« Si nous ne pouvons vous expliquer avec certitude ce que sont les Invisibles, nous pouvons en revanche nous poser des questions essentielles sur les autorités qui sont censées nous protéger. Pour tout savoir sur les secrets du Département des Aurors, rendez-vous en page 8. Pour en savoir davantage sur le Ministre de la Magie et son passé discutable, rendez-vous… »_

Lily sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une plaisanterie.

Mais alors, d'autres élèves vinrent vers elle.

\- Tu en sais plus, Potter ?

\- Comment est-ce que d'anciens Mangemorts peuvent avoir été recrutés ?! s'exclama une petite de troisième année de Poufsouffle.

\- Et dire qu'on faisait confiance au Ministère de la Magie ! éructa un septième année à Serdaigle.

Lily arracha des mains la première _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle vit, et feuilleta frénétiquement ses pages, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle souhaitait.

 _« Les Invisibles – ou comment trouver tous les sorciers recherchés activement dans le monde… même ceux qui devraient être décédés._

 _« Vous voulez des noms ? En voici._

 _Luis Da Silva – A voyagé à travers le monde pour échapper aux Aurors Internationaux, le recherchant pour fraudes et vente de renseignements aux Mangemorts_

 _Camille Della Scala – Coupable d'avoir assassiné le loup-garou ayant tué sa femme et sa fille_

 _Will Hoover – Assassinat au sein du Ministère de la Magie_

 _Cassy Jump – Coupable d'assassinats sur des hommes ayant eu des relations avec elle_

 _Jones Oliveira – Individu reconnu comme étant un sociopathe_

 _Astrid Smith – Passée pour morte_

 _Darren Tallin – Mangemort reconnu coupable de plusieurs assassinats. »_

Lily passa les noms, une fois qu'elle eut la certitude qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait bien lu l'article. Elle revint en arrière, vérifia une nouvelle fois. _« Astrid Smith – Passée pour morte »_

Incapable de se retenir, Lily continua la lecture de l'article. Elle se moquait des personnes qui la pressaient, l'oppressaient, la collaient. Elle se moquait des gens qui l'appelaient, ou lui demandaient des renseignements. Elle se moquait de tout. Elle voulait simplement la vérité, à présent.

 _« Les Invisibles font partie d'une entité créée suite à la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais dont le Ministère de la Magie a pris soin de nous dissimuler l'existence. Chargés des affaires dites sensibles au sein de la communauté magique, leur unique règle est de ne pas en avoir. Tout comme leurs limites et leurs moyens, qui sont illimités._

 _« Mais ce qui s'avère plus choquant dans cette information plus que surprenante, ce sont les noms dévoilés des personnalités faisant partie des Invisibles. Les personnages les plus corrompus de notre société en font partie, sans que cela n'ait gêné le Ministère._

 _« Le Bureau des Aurors n'a pas voulu nous donner plus d'informations sur ce qui s'était produit hier, en fin de journée, mais nous n'abandonnons pas l'espoir d'avoir un jour des réponses à nos questions. C'est le moins que nous méritons. L'ignorance ne mène à rien, dans une société comme la nôtre qui peine à se reconstruire…_

 _« Mais peut-être que le silence est voulu. Après tout, plus d'un membre des Invisibles est lié de près ou de loin à Harry Potter._

 _« Ne serait-ce que Darren Tallin, dont le père a plus d'une fois été mis en garde suite aux manifestations qu'il organisait chaque 31 octobre, pour célébrer la mort des parents de Harry Potter._

 _« Ou Astrid Smith, qui n'était autre que la petite amie de son fils, et a choisi de se faire passer pour morte… »_

L'article s'arrêtait là. Lily retint son souffle, puis repartit à son début, et le relut, une fois encore, d'une traite. Puis une autre fois. Et encore une fois. Jusqu'à être sûre d'en connaître la moindre virgule par cœur.

C'est à cet instant que Ryan Faucett se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui grouillait autour de Lily. Avec sa stature et ses grandes épaules, il réussit à passer en peu de temps. Il se planta alors devant Lily, le regard noir, les muscles tendus. Lily leva les yeux vers lui et, pour la première fois, comprit pourquoi certaines personnes craignaient de lui adresser la parole. Il pouvait être réellement impressionnant.

Pendant une longue minute, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Et puis, sa langue se délia.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait rebâtir le casier d'Astrid ? Histoire d'y remettre le feu ?

Lily n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais son visage se détendit instantanément, et elle sourit.

Plus, elle se mit même à rire.

Sa réaction en surprit plus d'un. Pris de peur, plusieurs élèves reculèrent, et Lily eut à nouveau une vue d'ensemble sur la Grande Salle. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Elle s'aperçut que les professeurs aussi la regardaient avec étonnement, sauf Teddy, qui paraissait simplement déçu de son comportement.

Lily déglutit. Les cousins n'avaient pas voulu que Teddy soit au courant de ce qui s'était passé au cours des vacances de Noël. Il appréciait beaucoup Astrid Smith comme élève, et être au courant d'une telle trahison l'aurait certainement détruit. Mais à présent, pour lui, c'était toute sa famille qui l'avait trahi.

Lily se mit à la recherche d'un regard amical du côté des professeurs, mais elle ne put pas apercevoir Neville, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Flitwick. Le directeur de sa maison et celui de Poudlard n'étaient visibles nulle part. La raison ne se fit pas attendre. Ils réapparurent, mais n'étaient pas seuls. Ginny et Albus Potter les accompagnaient, et ne tardèrent pas à attirer l'attention sur eux. Ginny était plutôt menaçante envers son ami et son ancien professeur, et Albus ne se préoccupait pas d'eux, fendant la foule comme s'il était un couteau tranchant une tarte à la citrouille.

Des murmures s'élevèrent lorsqu'on les reconnut, mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

\- Comprends-moi bien, Neville, persiffla Ginny. C'est de ma fille dont il s'agit, et de ma famille en général. Le règlement t'empêche de la laisser sortir ? Super.

Ginny leva sa baguette sur son meilleur ami.

\- Tu peux me répéter ce que dit le règlement concernant les urgences familiales ? Parce que je pense que c'en est une.

\- Ginny…

\- Ttttt. Je repars avec ma fille aujourd'hui. Et n'essayez même pas de m'en dissuader, Flitwick, siffla Ginny en regardant le directeur de l'école. La sécurité de ma fille est en jeu.

Albus arriva à cet instant à côté de sa sœur, et la saisit par le bras, bousculant sans ménagement les élèves autour d'elle.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Tu viens, asséna-t-il froidement.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que maman l'a décidé. Et papa aussi.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Albus en la tirant derrière lui.

Lily ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où son frère avait usé de la force sur elle, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était bien le cas. Albus semblait avoir perdu toute trace d'humanité.

\- Il y a le Quidditch, mes ASPIC à préparer…, bafouilla Lily.

Albus éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Sérieusement ? Astrid est revenue à la vie et est actuellement à Azkaban, avec d'autres de ses petits copains. Il y a des fous qui se promènent en liberté. Des types qui ont tué, kidnappé, torturé. Qui en veulent à papa, et donc à sa famille. Et toi, tu penses au Quidditch et à tes ASPIC ? Autant te dire que ce n'est vraiment pas le problème le plus important, actuellement. Allez, bouge-toi.

Lily baissa la tête, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez.

\- Et James ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le visage d'Albus s'assombrit encore plus.

\- Ne parle pas de sujet qui fâche, cracha-t-il.

Lily se fit plus petite à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur mère, qui semblait avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Neville Londubat et Filius Flitwick.

\- Elle reviendra bien assez vite, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ginny Potter en poussant sa fille devant elle. Bonne journée.

L'ambiance était lourde, lorsque Lily quitta la Grande Salle en tête de son petit cortège.

Elle n'osait même pas deviner dans quel état devait être la maison des Potter.

…

Lily regarda les Aurors qui inspectaient l'ensemble de sa maison. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si on s'introduisait dans sa vie privée. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de l'agitation qui régnait, préférant se concentrer sur l'ensemble de sa famille, présente dans le salon de ses parents.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Victoire en regardant ses ongles. Enfin, vous, plutôt. Moi, je risque d'être bientôt tuée par mon fiancé, parce que j'ai oublié de lui parler de la résurrection d'Astrid…

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de James.

\- Personne ne peut se réjouir de la fin des Invisibles ? demanda-t-il.

Il reçut un grognement collectif en guise de réponse. Le fait qu'il soit heureux de cette issue en disait long. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire du souci pour ce que signifiait tout ce remue-ménage.

\- Si tu veux bien, James, on se réjouira lorsque la situation sera à nouveau normale, rétorqua son père. Pour le moment, je veux que tous, vous soyez escortés par un Auror lors de vos déplacements.

Louis, Hugo et Albus grognèrent en même temps. Dominique et Roxanne regardèrent les Aurors postés dans un coin de la pièce, attendant leur affectation à un membre de la famille.

\- Oncle Harry, je te rappelle que je suis célibataire depuis un moment. S'il pouvait être mignon…, demanda Dominique.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Dominique, souffla Louis.

\- Oh, bah je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère, mais je vois que personne n'aime mon humour, pesta la jeune fille en croisant les bras et en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

\- Tout le monde se calme, grommela Harry. Vous aurez tous un Auror à côté de vous parce qu'Astrid est quelqu'un que vous connaissez, de façon plus ou moins proche. Je ne veux aucune exception à la règle.

Lily grimaça lorsque les yeux de son père se posèrent sur elle. Il savait qu'elle serait tentée d'utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion et un des passages secrets de l'école.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Harry reprit sa liste de recommandations, regardant tour à tour les membres de sa famille, avant de poser plus longuement son regard sur James, qui était sur son petit nuage. Lily comprenait à présent ce qu'Albus avait voulu dire, lorsqu'il parlait de sujet qui fâchait. Il ne voulait pas parler de James et de sa bonne humeur retrouvée. En fait, personne n'avait envie de parler. Ils avaient tous rêvé de revoir James dans un tel état. Mais ils avaient certainement espéré que cela se passerait d'une façon différente.

Lily se prit la tête entre les mains. Son frère était totalement irrationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Astrid Smith, et encore plus depuis son retour.

Le seul avantage que Lily voyait au fait qu'un Auror soit toujours avec elle, c'était qu'elle ne risquait plus d'être attaquée dans les couloirs.

En revanche, elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier de savoir par anticipation que quelqu'un serait toujours posté _dans_ son dos.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être longues.

\- Et ces mesures sont jusqu'à quand ? s'enquit Albus.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la certitude que les anciens Invisibles ne chercheront pas à vous rendre une visite de courtoisie, termina Harry.

Vraiment longues, se dit Lily.

…

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Neville Londubat réveilla la Grosse Dame pour laisser entrer Lily dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il entra, Lily à sa suite… et l'Auror la surveillant aussi. Une fois au milieu de la pièce, il regarda la jeune fille, qui avait l'air abattu.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Neville lui pressa l'épaule, un sourire fragile sur les lèvres.

\- Courage, Lily.

\- Merci, répondit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Neville hocha la tête, l'air gauche. Comme elle ne paraissait pas prête à parler, et qu'elle avait fait le chemin en silence depuis le portail d'entrée du parc, Neville ne s'étonna pas de ne pas entendre le moindre mot quitter sa bouche. Il soupira.

\- Bonne nuit, Lily.

Elle ne le remercia pas, ne lui répondit même pas. Elle voulait simplement être tranquille. Elle monta donc lourdement jusqu'à son dortoir, laissant l'Auror au pied de l'escalier ne s'étonnant même pas du silence qui régnait dans la tour. Apparemment, tous les élèves n'avaient pas souhaité discuter de la nouvelle fracassante qui était tombée dans la matinée.

Lily entra dans son dortoir sans même vérifier qu'il y avait de la lumière. Elle avança à tâtons jusqu'à son lit, avant de s'y laisser tomber. Et de se relever brutalement.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle.

La scène s'éclaira. Sur son lit étaient installées ses trois camarades de dortoir. Les trois la regardaient avec de grands yeux, comme attendant une explication.

Le silence se fit pesant. Ce fut finalement Meredith qui le brisa, des larmes dans la voix.

\- Comment va James ?

C'en était trop.

Lily fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir un instant de plus, après toute la colère et la peine qu'elle avait accumulées ces derniers jours.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois paires de bras l'enlaçaient. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, finalement.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Non, vous ne rêvez pas, on sent très bien le parfum de la fin planer sur les chapitres, ces temps-ci. C'est normal, cela dit, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres. Eh oui... Après... Bon, on n'est pas encore à l'après, vous avez raison. Parlons déjà de ce chapitre, ce sera pas trop mal. Que s'y passe-t-il. Eh bien, il s'y passe que les Invisibles sont finis, eh oui ! Ce qui signifie que Lily n'aura pas la mémoire modifiée, pas plus que le reste de sa famille. Et forcément, ça veut dire beaucoup de chamboulements, ce dont vous étiez au courant si vous avez lu Invisible. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mais bref. J'en étais où... Oui, donc, le chapitre. Bah, euh.. TADAM._

 _Ouais, mes notes d'auteur sont de moins en moins imaginatives, vous en avez pleinement conscience je suppose._

 _DU COUP. On n'oublie pas de remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui, toutes les semaines, s'efforce de corriger les chapitres pour que vous n'ayez pas mal aux yeux en les lisant, bourrés de fautes. Et moi, je vous remercie très, très fort pour vos reviews qui me font immensément plaisir. Avant d'oublier, **titietrominet** , effectivement Samantha peut paraître un peu violente, mais c'est aussi et surtout la seule qui se décide à faire remarquer à Lily qu'il y a un problème dans son comportement... On va dire que c'est de l'admiration, pour l'acharnement de Jason, car ce garçon ne mérite rien d'autre que de l'admiration ;)_

 _J'espère que vos rentrées se sont bien passées et que vous n'avez pas trop eu de mal à reprendre le chemin de l'école / du travail. Pour ma part, j'ai encore quelques repères à prendre, mais ça va pour le mieux dans l'ensemble, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Passez une très bonne semaine, et je vous dis à mardi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	40. Nouveau quotidien

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Nouveau quotidien.**

Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mécontente que l'affaire des Invisibles se soit terminée d'une telle façon. Seulement, si avant elle recevait des regards énervés à cause de ses nombreux coups de colère, aujourd'hui, elle avait droit aux regards curieux et, surtout, à des irruptions systématiques dans son quotidien.

\- Eh, Potter, tu sais qu'ils ont manqué attraper un Invisible hier au soir ? lui demanda un élève de Serdaigle, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui tu es, et, actuellement, tu es sur mon chemin pour aller à mon entraînement de Quidditch, gronda la jeune fille. Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question ?

L'élève perdit quelques couleurs, avant de se décaler prestement, offrant le champ libre à Lily, qui s'empressa d'avancer. Il était temps que cette affaire se calme.

Parce qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être collée par un Auror.

Son père avait d'abord exigé qu'il reste dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec elle, mais après de nombreuses négociations, Lily avait réussi à obtenir gain de cause, et à faire en sorte qu'il soit simplement posté dans les couloirs.

Il fallait dire que la tentative réussie d'Albus pour se délivrer de son Auror attitré avait pour le moins contribué au fait que Harry Potter accepte que la distance de sécurité entre l'Auror et la personne qu'il devait surveiller diminue. Apparemment, Albus avait été assez prompt pour se défaire d'un Auror entraîné. Certainement dû au fait qu'il avait un temps songé à devenir Auror, et qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans les salles d'entraînements à regarder les Aurors en apprentissage.

Lily, alors en marche pour aller dispenser un entraînement de Quidditch – bien qu'il soit particulièrement agaçant pour elle d'y aller alors qu'elle ne jouerait pas le prochain match – fut bientôt rattrapée par Meredith.

\- Ton cerbère te colle toujours, grommela sa meilleure amie en saisissant le bras de Lily.

Laquelle soupira dramatiquement.

\- Je sais. Au début, c'était sympa, les élèves avaient un peu peur de venir me voir, du coup, j'avais la paix quant à cette histoire d'Invisibles. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont compris qu'il n'allait pas les attaquer, ils n'hésitent pas à venir me parler. Si au moins, je pouvais monter sur un balai pour me changer les idées, mais les professeurs n'ont pas voulu lever la punition…

Lily avait bien tenté une négociation, mais celle-ci avait lamentablement échoué. Si les professeurs étaient d'accord pour dire que Lily avait des circonstances atténuantes, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même, et que cela ne pouvait être toléré au sein d'un établissement scolaire.

En somme, Lily ne pouvait pas jouer au prochain match. Ce qui ne la réjouissait toujours pas.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de ce qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard ? demanda Meredith.

\- Pas franchement, grimaça Lily. Albus ne répond à aucune de mes lettres, James me demande de me mêler de ce qui me regarde, et mon père est débordé. J'ai essayé de contacter James via notre miroir, mais il en avait tellement marre de mes appels qu'il a fini par le donner à mon père, afin d'être sûr de ne plus tomber sur moi. Ma mère n'a pas un temps illimité à me consacrer non plus, avoua Lily. Donc je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'on lit dans les journaux, à part que mon père est débordé, et qu'il envoie des Aurors partout. Bien sûr, comme tous les pays n'ont pas d'accords avec notre Ministère de la Magie, il y a des lieux où les Aurors ne peuvent pas aller, alors qu'ils pensent certainement que des Invisibles s'y cachent.

\- Que de bonnes nouvelles, donc, grimaça Meredith.

Lily hocha la tête. En effet, ce n'était pas facile à gérer. Mais puisqu'il fallait faire avec…

\- Je me dis simplement que bientôt, je pourrai remonter sur un balai, dit Lily. Le match est dans une semaine.

Meredith hocha la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que White soit prêt, murmura Lily. Il est trop stressé…

Jonathan White était son remplaçant. Mais, même s'il avait des qualités indéniables, remplacer quelqu'un au pied levé, alors qu'on ne suivait aucun entraînement depuis septembre, n'était vraiment pas facile. Lily tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais c'était peine perdue. Il y avait trop de pression sur ses épaules.

Matt réussissait généralement bien à le calmer. C'était pour cela qu'il venait toujours aux entraînements. Pourtant, Lily ne l'avait pas encore vu sur le chemin menant au stade, et les jeunes filles étaient maintenant sur le terrain.

\- Matt n'est pas là ?

\- Retenue, grogna Meredith.

\- Encore ?! s'exclama Lily, franchement surprise.

Matt avait des retenues tous les jours, en ce moment, sans que les filles n'arrivent jamais à savoir comment il les obtenait. À chaque fois qu'elles lui posaient une question, il répondait de manière évasive, préférant se renfrogner. Lily et Meredith n'aimaient pas être tenues à l'écart, mais comme rien ne faisait changer Matt d'avis, il n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres pour leur expliquer toutes ces retenues.

\- Parlant garçon…, commença Meredith, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ça en est où, avec un certain attrapeur nommé Jason Seek ?

Lily se retint de justesse de rougir, en pensant à quelque chose de totalement différent. Meredith avait cependant touché un point sensible.

\- Eh bien… Disons qu'on s'écrit quelques lettres.

Ou des lettres quotidiennes, finalement. C'était la même chose, pas vrai ?

\- Et rien de plus ? s'enquit Meredith, amusée.

\- Euh… Non ? tenta Lily d'une petite voix.

Meredith lui adressa un regard entendu.

\- OK, on se voit à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard, celle qui aura lieu deux semaines après le match. Ça va être bizarre, marmonna Lily. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir quoi lui dire, lorsqu'on se verra, avoua-t-elle.

\- Euh… Peut-être que tu veux sortir avec lui ? se moqua Meredith.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de repousser ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Oui, mais ça, il le sait déjà ! Mais du coup, comme c'est réciproque, ça veut dire qu'on sort déjà ensemble ?

\- Euh… Non, rétorqua Meredith, hilare. Vous sortirez ensemble lorsque vous vous serez mis d'accord là-dessus. Pas avant. Le fait que vous échangiez plein de lettres ne veut pas dire que vous sortez ensemble. Définitivement pas.

Lily bougonna. Ça aurait été plus simple.

\- Allez, tu verras, ça se passera bien ! la rassura Meredith. Et puis, tu en as envie, pas vrai ?

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était certain qu'elle avait très envie de sortir avec Jason. Bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais eu envie de sortir avec Basile, même si la comparaison ne devait pas être possible. Les deux garçons n'avaient rien en commun, c'était certain.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, avoua Lily en rougissant légèrement.

Meredith lui adressa un sourire compréhensif, avant de le perdre aussitôt.

\- Et moi, j'aimerais bien moins penser à Sean, grogna-t-elle.

Son regard se fit noir, et Lily suivit les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Le Préfet se dirigeait vers elles.

\- Salut les filles, dit-il gaiement. Je viens superviser l'entraînement. Je dois m'assurer que tu ne montes pas sur un balai, Lily.

Lily lui lança un regard glacial, qui le fit à peine ciller.

\- Et personne d'autre que toi n'était disponible ?

\- Si, mais je me suis proposé !

\- Cela m'aurait étonnée, gronda Lily. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais…

\- Laisse tomber, Lily, dit Meredith d'une voix douce.

Sauf que Lily n'avait pas envie d'abandonner. Sean était incapable de laisser Meredith tranquille, depuis leur rupture. Il faisait tout pour être près d'elle, mettant les nerfs de la jeune fille à rude épreuve. Elle avait beau paraître détachée de tout cela, Lily se rendait bien compte que Meredith manquait craquer à chaque fois que Sean était dans les parages. Le Préfet avait, qui plus est, pris la mauvaise habitude de venir avec des amies à lui lors de ses déplacements. Ainsi, Meredith avait le plaisir de le voir traîner avec plusieurs filles.

Sincèrement, comment ce garçon avait-il jamais pu leur sembler sympathique ?

\- Je vais dans les gradins, tu viens avec moi, Meredith ? demanda innocemment Sean.

Le visage de Meredith s'attrista immédiatement. Elle n'avait aucune raison de suivre Lily dans les vestiaires. Résignée, elle se détacha du bras de sa meilleure amie, et prit la même direction de Sean.

Lily savait comment allait se passer l'entraînement. Sean allait rire avec ses amies, en faisant en sorte de ne pas être posté trop loin de Meredith. Et puis, Meredith, sans Matt qui s'était volatilisé, aurait la joie de l'entendre rire, seule dans son coin.

Lily avait vraiment envie de faire ravaler son arrogance à Sean, mais, malheureusement, à chaque fois, il y avait trop de témoins.

Enragée, elle entra comme un Cognard dans les vestiaires. Les joueurs sursautèrent.

\- White, tu prends mon balai, il te sera plus maniable, et tu t'en sortiras mieux pendant le match, commença immédiatement Lily, sans aucune formule de politesse.

Sortant son Éclair de Feu Suprême de son casier, Lily le tendit à l'attrapeur remplaçant, qui le prit d'une main tremblante.

\- N'aie pas peur, tu vas t'en sortir parfaitement. Crivey, tu vas le superviser, tu connais cette gamme de balais. Dubois, O'Neil, je veux que vous travailliez vos feintes, il n'y a que comme ça que vous arriverez à surprendre vos adversaires, ils sont trop bons pour ne pas éviter des Cognards directs, surtout qu'ils commencent à connaître vos angles de tir. Sloper, Abercrombie et Lower, coordonnez vos mouvements, c'était mauvais lors du dernier entraînement. Tous sur le terrain, maintenant ! Sauf toi, O'Neil. Tu attends.

Marcus, surpris, s'arrêta sur sa lancée, alors qu'il était déjà presque à la porte. Laissant sortir les autres, il regarda d'un air anxieux l'Auror de Lily, qui ne la quittait plus, puis sa capitaine.

\- Rassure-moi, il ne va rien me faire… ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Lily était prête à jurer que l'Auror, après avoir manqué sourire, avait fait exprès de se composer un visage plus menaçant, faisant déglutir Marcus, qui perdit quelques couleurs.

\- Promis, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, Marcus, dit Lily d'une voix plus douce. C'est juste… J'ai cru voir certains de tes amis, dans les gradins, je me suis trompée ?

Marcus secoua la tête.

\- Non, ils sont venus nous voir. Mais si tu veux qu'ils partent…

\- Surtout pas ! Non, j'aurais besoin d'eux. Tu connais mon amie Meredith ?

Marcus hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais certainement ce qui s'est passé avec Sean… ?

À nouveau, un acquiescement, suivi d'un regard sombre.

\- Comme tu le sais aussi sûrement, il se fait un plaisir de lui pourrir l'existence. Là, par exemple, il est dans les gradins, soi-disant pour me surveiller, mais tout le monde se doute qu'il s'est porté volontaire uniquement pour ennuyer Meredith. Et Meredith est toute seule, Matt n'est pas là… Je me demandais si tes amis ne pouvaient pas passer l'entraînement avec elle ? Elle ne serait pas toute seule, et elle entendrait d'autres conversations que celles de Sean…

\- Ah ! Ouais, y a pas de soucis, capitaine ! Je fais ça immédiatement.

Et sans demander son reste, Marcus sortit en courant des vestiaires. Lily se tourna alors vers l'Auror assigné à sa protection.

\- Vous êtes obligé de faire peur aux élèves les plus influençables ?

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Auror.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre pour me distraire…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir des vestiaires. Apparemment, être puéril n'était pas incompatible avec le travail d'Auror.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers les gradins, elle vit Marcus, perché sur son balai, en train de discuter avec deux de ses amis. Habituellement, la jeune fille se souvenait de les avoir vus plus nombreux, mais aujourd'hui, à deux, ils auraient certainement moins de mal à intégrer Meredith à leurs conversations. D'ailleurs, Marcus n'eut pas à discuter longtemps avec eux. Ils se levaient déjà pour rejoindre la meilleure amie de Lily qui, si elle fut surprise de les voir s'installer spontanément à côté d'elle, ne les rejeta pas pour autant, soulageant Lily. Elle pouvait à présent se concentrer sur ses joueurs. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge.

\- _Sonorus !_

L'entraînement pouvait débuter.

…

Lily sourit doucement à ses joueurs. Ils n'avaient pas trop mal joué aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait donc pas les assommer encore de conseils. L'ambiance était électrique depuis qu'elle avait été exclue du prochain match, et elle se devait d'être tolérante avec les erreurs qu'ils pouvaient faire, tout en leur donnant des pistes pour ne pas les refaire la fois suivante.

\- Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Rendez-vous après-demain pour toute l'équipe. White, on se revoit demain, en revanche.

L'attrapeur remplaçant semblait dépité par la nouvelle, mais Lily ne pouvait pas lui laisser de jours de repos. Il devait apprendre autant que possible, en très peu de temps. Il hocha la tête, conscient que Lily ne faisait pas cela pour le punir, mais pour l'aider à progresser.

Les vestiaires se vidèrent progressivement, et Lily se retrouva rapidement seule avec l'Auror chargé de sa protection, ainsi que Marcus. Regardant l'Auror, elle se dit qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle lui demande ses nom et prénom, mais faire cela reviendrait à reconnaître qu'il était présent dans sa vie, quotidiennement, et pour une durée encore indéterminée. Soupirant, Lily se tourna vers Marcus.

\- Tu remercieras tes amis pour moi, dit-elle. Je suppose que Meredith a passé un meilleur moment grâce à eux.

Marcus haussa les épaules.

\- Sur le coup, sûrement. Après, ça devait être moins drôle…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand on a terminé l'entraînement, j'ai vu que Vance allait lui parler, alors que mes amis étaient encore avec elle. Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il a pu dire à Events, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle a quitté les gradins en pleurs, ou sur le point de pleurer.

Lily serra les poings.

\- Tu veux que je demande à mes amis ce qu'il a pu lui dire ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Je vais me charger de trouver Meredith, dit simplement Lily.

Elle regarda alors l'Auror en charge de sa protection.

\- Si elle se trouve ailleurs que dans la tour des Gryffondor, vous ne me suivrez pas pour autant quand je discuterai avec elle, c'est bien clair ?

L'Auror haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce ne sont pas les ordres que j'ai reçus de votre père.

\- Ce sont ceux que je vous donne.

\- Vous êtes à la tête du Bureau des Aurors ? Vous êtes ma supérieure hiérarchique directe ? Vous êtes celle ayant vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Il ne me semble pas. Vos ordres ne me touchent pas.

Marcus se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre le rire et la crainte que l'Auror se retourne contre lui. Lily, elle, retint difficilement un cri de rage.

\- Vous m'énervez.

Elle ne voulait pas connaître ses nom et prénom, finalement. Elle ne voulait certainement pas instaurer un climat amical entre eux.

Rageusement, elle ne frissonna presque pas en quittant la pièce, même si deux personnes se trouvaient derrière elle. Elle était trop énervée pour se formaliser de cela, cette fois-ci. Entendant les pas de l'Auror derrière elle, elle ne se retourna pas pour tenter de le convaincre de la laisser seule. Il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne prenait ses ordres qu'avec Harry Potter.

Lily aurait voulu vérifier si Meredith était dans la Grande Salle, mais elle n'avait pas la tenue réglementaire, et elle savait que les professeurs ne lui pardonneraient pas ce faux pas. Le règlement était suivi de façon encore plus drastique qu'auparavant, afin d'éviter toute entrée de personnes indésirables au sein de l'école. Lily ne remercierait jamais assez Astrid Smith pour cela.

Pestant, elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle commune, et arrivée devant le portrait, adressa un grand sourire à l'Auror qui la suivait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, mon père vous a demandé de rester dehors ! le nargua-t-elle avant de donner le mot de passe discrètement, de sorte à ce qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Et elle referma le portrait derrière elle, assez violemment pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'appréciait que peu.

Alors qu'elle allait vers le dortoir des filles, Lily fut attirée par une scène des plus étranges. Les deux amis de Marcus, qui étaient restés avec Meredith, étaient installés sur des fauteuils, avec leurs autres amis habituels. Mais Matt, miss Sombre et Callie McTomy étaient aussi à leurs côtés. Trouvant la scène assez inhabituelle pour s'en inquiéter, Lily s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Lily.

Elle reçut des regards noirs des sixième année qui n'étaient pas présents sur le terrain de Quidditch. Miss Sombre, qui regardait la main d'un des élèves qui avait assisté à l'entraînement avec Meredith, leva des yeux énervés vers Lily.

\- Ce qui se passe, Potter, c'est qu'il est grand temps que Vance se calme.

Callie McTomy leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'énerver…

Elle fut interrompue par une fille de sixième année, qui se leva d'un bond.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Notre ami est blessé parce qu'il discute avec _votre_ amie, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de s'énerver ?

Miss Sombre acquiesça.

\- Pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec les plus jeunes…

\- On a qu'un an de moins, répliqua celui dont elle inspectait la main.

\- Ouais. T'es donc plus jeune, rétorqua miss Sombre, avant de reporter son attention sur Lily, une fois encore. Vance n'a pas apprécié de voir qu'Events pouvait passer un bon moment sans lui. Il l'a un peu malmenée après votre entraînement de Quidditch, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas capable de passer à autre chose, et qu'elle avait besoin de sixième année pour être tranquille.

\- Je crois qu'il a aussi ajouté quelque chose sur le fait qu'il était pitoyable qu'elle drague des plus jeunes qu'elle, dit le deuxième garçon qui était présent sur le stade.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota à cet instant, et Marcus entra à son tour, les rejoignant.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la Grande Salle ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que Caleb est blessé, expliqua une des filles de leur groupe.

\- Hein ?

Le dénommé Caleb soupira.

\- Quand j'ai voulu calmer le jeu avec Vance, il m'a bloqué le bras, et m'a plaqué contre le mur, assez violemment.

\- Il va falloir que j'en parle à Londubat, soupira Callie.

Marcus serra sa batte.

\- Je vais aller lui expliquer deux, trois trucs, à ce Vance…

\- Surtout pas ! s'exclama Lily. Je ne peux déjà pas jouer au prochain match. Tu veux être privé de match, toi aussi ?

Marcus parut hésiter un instant.

\- Pour être honnête, ça pourrait en valoir la peine.

\- Non, répliqua Lily.

\- Certainement pas, ajouta Caleb, l'air résigné.

\- Et en plus, c'est une blessure de rien du tout, soupira miss Sombre. Les garçons, vous êtes toujours à dramatiser. Mets un peu d'onguent dessus, et tout ira mieux. Matt, je peux te parler un instant ? Lily, Meredith est dans le dortoir. Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir.

Lily hocha la tête, non sans adresser un dernier avertissement à Marcus.

\- Je refuse que tu fasses quoi que ce soit à Sean. C'est un imbécile, mais ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. Et pourquoi est-ce que ta batte n'est pas dans ton casier ?! s'exaspéra Lily.

\- Bah… Il paraît qu'on est en situation de crise, dans le monde du Quidditch. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux prendre ma batte, en plus de ma baguette…

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant d'abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Meredith.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, oubliant d'être discrète. De toute façon, toutes les filles de Gryffondor devaient être en train de dîner.

Quand elle entra dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, Meredith s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle avait visiblement pleuré, ses yeux rouges en témoignaient, mais elle rangeait à présent le dortoir, sans larmes coulant de ses yeux. Seulement quelques reniflements de temps à autre.

\- Oh, Lily ! dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. J'ai lu un article de Quidditch tout à l'heure, il devrait te plaire, mais je n'arrive plus à le trouver, c'est un tel bazar dans ce dortoir !

Lily avança de quelques pas, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait décemment parler, ou si le moindre mot pouvait déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes chez Meredith. Elle se décida finalement à prendre le risque.

\- Eh bien… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas un sortilège d'Attraction ? suggéra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Meredith la regarda avec de grands yeux, avant d'éclater de rire, chamboulée.

\- Tu as raison, suis-je bête !

Et, aussitôt, elle prit sa baguette et trouva le journal qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps.

\- Regarde ! C'est sur le remaniement du Département des Sports Magiques. Apparemment, les subventions pour les équipes qui ne font pas partie de la Ligue vont être stoppées. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, concrètement ?

Lily regarda les yeux rouges de Meredith. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit réellement bon de parler d'autre chose, mais si Meredith ne cherchait pas à lancer la conversation sur ce qui s'était passé après l'entraînement de Quidditch, peut-être que Lily avait tout intérêt à entrer dans son jeu.

\- Eh bien… Que les petites équipes, comme celle où joue Jason actuellement, ne vont pas pouvoir continuer, et, plus important, qu'elles vont perdre de leur crédibilité en tant que passeport pour entrer dans la cour des grands, expliqua Lily.

Cela voulait aussi dire que la solution était évidente, pour elle. Elle n'avait plus de choix à faire pour savoir si, oui ou non, elle allait dans une équipe dénicheuse de talents, l'année prochaine. Cela ne lui apporterait rien. C'était un immense soulagement, finalement.

Un soulagement teinté d'une petite pointe de regret, toutefois…

\- Mais alors, pour ceux qui sont déjà dans ces équipes, qu'est-ce que cela fait ?

Lily soupira.

\- Ils ont tout intérêt à être rapidement engagés dans une autre équipe, expliqua Lily. Comme ça, ils seront tranquilles.

Elle croisa d'ailleurs mentalement les doigts pour que Jason reçoive rapidement une offre. Apparemment, il avait eu droit à la visite de plusieurs sélectionneurs d'équipe de la Ligue, mais rien n'avait encore abouti. Il gardait espoir.

Mais à vrai dire, Lily avait un peu oublié ce détail, vu qu'il parlait surtout du rendez-vous qu'ils avaient planifié à Pré-au-Lard.

Lily se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle devait penser à Meredith.

\- C'est gentil d'avoir gardé cet article pour moi, dit Lily avec un sourire.

\- Oh, c'est normal, je n'avais pas trop d'autres choses à faire en rentrant, et puis ça m'a permis de…

Un sanglot monta alors, que Meredith réprima tant bien que mal.

\- Tu sais que Sean est un imbécile ? gronda Lily.

Meredith hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Et pleurer pour les imbéciles, tu sais que c'est mal ?

Meredith acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Parfait. Alors, maintenant, tu vas redescendre dans la salle commune, et dire à tout ce petit monde de se calmer, remercier Caleb et…

Lily se tut. Elle ne connaissait pas le prénom de l'autre garçon qui avait tenu compagnie à Meredith.

\- Alan.

\- Voilà. Remercier Caleb et Alan, te parer de ton plus beau sourire, et aller manger. D'accord ? Et si en chemin, tu croises Sean Vance, offre lui ton sourire. Ça lui fera bien plus de mal que n'importe quel coup porté, fais-moi confiance.

Meredith sourit.

\- D'accord.

\- Parfait. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller ?

\- Bah… Que tu viennes aussi ! dit Meredith.

Lily montra le dortoir.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis ? pouffa-t-elle. Je vais ranger ça. Et non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. File, avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent tous, dans la salle commune. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Meredith n'allait pas revenir, Lily sortit sa baguette magique. Elle prit soigneusement l'article de journal que Meredith avait mis de côté pour elle, puis elle fit en sorte de rendre à la pièce un aspect potable. Quand ce fut fait, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et miss Sombre entra. La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière elle, et regarda gravement Lily.

\- On est d'accord qu'il est plus que temps que Sean Vance paie pour ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hocha la tête.

\- Tu as une idée ? demanda miss Sombre.

\- Ouais. Mais ça va nécessiter du temps, des chaudrons, et des gens prêts à nous aider et à prendre quelques risques.

\- Ça peut se trouver, assura miss Sombre.

\- Et aussi que le match de Quidditch soit passé.

\- Et après ta sortie avec Seek, non ? Parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas trop envie de rater ça…

Lily rougit, et poussa ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner une contenance.

\- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais parler à Matt ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter, répliqua miss Sombre en tournant les talons.

Lily aurait juré la voir rougir. Mais elle avait trop faim pour questionner miss Sombre. Et puis, Matt était bien plus manipulable. Elle aurait ses réponses avec lui, sans aucun doute.

…

Lily serra les poings sur la barrière des gradins. Ne pas jouer le match était dur émotionnellement, mais encore plus maintenant qu'elle voyait que Jonathan White était tout sauf prêt, et qu'il perdait totalement ses moyens sur le terrain. Surtout, elle en voulait à tous les Poufsouffle, par principe, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient responsables de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie dans les couloirs, et qui la privait de ce match.

Samantha envoya un Cognard vers le gardien des Poufsouffle, permettant à Julian de marquer. Lily allait se réjouir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le sifflet de fin de match, et qu'elle voie les Poufsouffle hurler de joie.

Gryffondor avait perdu.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur**

 _Alors. OUI, JE SAIS. J'ai une semaine de retard. D'ailleurs, durant toute cette semaine, j'ai cherché une excuse_ valable _concernant ce retard, mais n'en ayant pas trouvé, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous avouer l'affreuse vérité : j'ai eu la flemme. Genre, la grosse flemme. Je suis rentrée chez moi, j'avais mal au crâne, rien pour me soigner, mal aux yeux, envie de lire et pas la foi d'allumer mon ordinateur. Alors je ne l'ai pas fait, et je vous ai abandonnés, lâchement, en auteur indigne que je suis. Et puis voilà. Je suis cruelle, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. On continue sur la cruauté ?_

 _Il reste deux chapitres._

 _Allez, à plus._

 _Non, je décoooooooonne, je vais pas vous abandonner comme ça, ah ah. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vous en avez marre de ne pas voir Jason ? Pas de panique, il est de retour dans le prochain chapitre, pour notre bon plaisir (et celui de Lily. Et celui de l'auteur. Qui a un faible pour Jason.) Bon. Quoi d'autre vous dire sur ce chapitre... C'est chaud, parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai peur de vous spoiler sur la suite, vu qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose ! Bon, donc. Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai surtout moins de choses à vous dire, maintenant. Ah, si. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant des chansons pas très recommandables, ah ah. Des fois, j'ai un peu honte de mon choix de musiques d'écoute... (Mais aussi, si mon ordinateur arrêtait de buguer, je ne me rabattrais pas sur des musiques de second choix ! Bon, OK, j'avoue tout, je me trouve des excuses, là). Tout ça pour dire que les événements vont plus vite, alors qu'on approche de la fin. C'est normal, mais ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre. En même temps, je peux pas étendre l'histoire, il faut quand même qu'elle suive la ligne d'_ Invisible.

 _Vous avez vu l'extension de Chrome, pour avoir des chats quand on ouvre un nouvel onglet ?_

 _(Oui, cette note d'auteur part dans tous les sens, mais je m'en fous, c'est MA note d'auteur, d'abord)_

 _(Vous remarquerez que travailler, devenir responsable et tout ça, ça fonctionne pas trop avec moi)_

 _BREF._

 _Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews, et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour la correction de ce chapitre (en plus, elle a plus de boulot en ce moment, parce que j'ai pas le temps, et surtout la flemme, de relire mes chapitres avant de les envoyer, ah ah)._

 _ **titietrominet** , eh bien si, cette histoire a une sacrée répercussion ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu envie de gifler James ;)..._

 _BON. Sur ce, on arrive à la fin de ma note d'auteur. Bla, bla, bla, passez tous une bonne semaine, et à mardi prochain (sans faute, j'espère !) pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !_


	41. Les talents cachés des Gryffondor

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Les talents cachés des Gryffondor.**

\- Je sais que vous préparez quelque chose, et ça ne me plaît pas, murmura Meredith à Lily, en cours de Métamorphoses.

Lily, une plume coincée entre les dents, regarda sa meilleure amie.

\- Je n'vois pas d'quoi t'parles, grommela-t-elle.

L'exercice du jour consistait à transformer un corps en un autre corps diamétralement opposé. Si les élèves avaient montré de bonnes dispositions pour cet exercice, celles-ci s'étaient totalement volatilisées suite à l'annonce de l'existence des Invisibles. Teddy Lupin, qui jusqu'à présent avait la réputation d'être un professeur particulièrement sévère, ne disait plus rien lors de ses cours. À peine saluait-il ses élèves lorsqu'ils entraient dans sa salle de cours. Mais le pire restait tout de même le traitement qu'il infligeait à Lily.

Il ne lui adressait plus un seul regard. Ne répondait pas à ses salutations, ou ses signes de la main. Ne daignait même pas accepter sa présence, ou sa simple existence. En fait, c'était exactement cela. Lily n'existait plus aux yeux de Teddy.

Selon le reste de la famille, elle ne devait pas s'en faire, tous subissaient le même sort. Seulement, c'était presque facile, pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de le croiser quotidiennement. Lily pouvait difficilement faire comme si Teddy ne foulait pas le même sol qu'elle. Pourtant, lui y arrivait particulièrement bien.

La mort dans l'âme, Lily se reconcentra sur l'exercice qu'elle devait effectuer. Mais c'était sans compter Meredith, qui ne démordait pas de son idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, avec les autres ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et posa la plume qu'elle avait en bouche.

\- Déjà, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui sont les « autres ». Et puis, tu ne veux pas savoir, ajouta-t-elle.

Meredith ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Events, vous vous ennuyez déjà pour votre exercice ? l'interrompit Teddy, plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

Le silence se fit dans la classe, et Meredith rougit.

\- Non, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Alors, discutez moins, et travaillez plus, grommela le professeur avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lily grimaça.

Si l'intervention de Teddy avait eu le mérite de dissuader Meredith de poser la moindre question, Lily notait surtout que ce n'était pas le fait qu'elles discutent qui gênait réellement leur professeur, sinon que Lily soit en train de parler.

Sincèrement, Lily n'était pas certaine qu'un jour, Teddy leur pardonne.

Décidément, Lily détestait _vraiment_ Astrid Smith.

…

Lily vérifia sur la Carte du Maraudeur que personne ne l'avait suivie. Les couloirs vides la rassurèrent sur ce point, tandis que la concentration de noms dans la salle de classe qui lui faisait face la confortait dans son idée que c'était le bon moment pour aller voir où en était le plan de vengeance.

Elle poussa donc la porte, après avoir frappé deux petits coups, afin de prévenir de son arrivée.

\- Salut, Potter, la salua miss Sombre.

Lily était plus que surprise de découvrir sa camarade de dortoir en dehors des cours. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi taciturne que l'avait toujours cru Lily. Elle était même plutôt amusante. Elle abandonnait presque ses airs distants, depuis qu'ils avaient débuté le projet de vengeance.

\- Salut, Glitters.

Ah, autre changement majeur dans leur relation : Lily la nommait par son véritable nom de famille – que Matt avait dû lui donner, car Lily l'avait purement oublié. Elle avait toujours appelé Abby Glitters par son surnom officieux, ou presque.

\- Où il est, ton Auror ? demanda miss Sombre.

Lily lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

\- Disons que je sais exactement comment imiter l'écriture de mon père, et qu'il est présentement à Londres, persuadé que Harry Potter lui a expressément demandé de rentrer au Bureau des Aurors, pour une mission de la plus haute importante, concernant l'affaire des Invisibles…

La pièce se fit silencieuse. Et puis, les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu imites l'écriture de ton père ? s'étouffa Matt.

\- C'est vraiment pratique ! se défendit Lily. Et c'est pour la bonne cause. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'avoir après moi. Il reviendra ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas… Parlons d'autre chose, dit-elle en esquissant un geste de la main, comme si le sujet était clos. Comment ça avance, cette potion ? s'enquit Lily.

Marcus leva les yeux d'un chaudron.

\- Plutôt bien ! Normalement, la semaine prochaine, on peut en verser dans toutes les carafes de Poudlard.

Lily hocha la tête, satisfaite. Si le plan fonctionnait comme il était prévu, d'ici une semaine, Meredith serait vengée.

L'idée de leur vengeance était simple. En quelque sorte. Pour une fois, Lily trouvait que son imagination héritée des Potter et Weasley n'avait pas été réellement inventive, mais ses amis estimaient que ce serait déjà suffisant pour se venger de Sean Vance.

Les élèves ayant accepté de se joindre au projet de vengeance travaillaient sur une potion censée révéler au grand jour le pire défaut de chacun. Marquée en lettres noires sur le front de tous ceux ayant ingurgité de la potion, le seul moyen de faire disparaître cette caractéristique serait de l'accepter, de l'avouer à haute voix et d'aller présenter ses excuses aux personnes ayant fait les frais de celle-ci.

L'idée était plus ou moins intéressante, surtout sur sa phase finale. Les élèves préparant cette potion étaient les seuls à savoir comment faire disparaître les mots inscrits sur le front des uns et des autres, et il ne tenait donc qu'à eux de donner la solution.

Toutefois, un défaut majeur du plan subsistait.

Ils n'avaient aucune certitude quant à la réussite de la potion.

Pour la créer, ils avaient dû plonger dans des écrits plus que douteux, dont toutes les explications étaient notées à la main, et raturées de nombreuses fois. Miss Sombre avait d'ailleurs décidé de laisser de côté les livres qui avaient semblé intéressants, préférant plutôt faire la potion à sa manière, en faisant des modifications sur le Veritaserum. Les connaissances de la Gryffondor en matière de potions étaient solides, et fiables… quand un professeur passait derrière. Cela dit, la jeune femme semblait tellement sûre d'elle que personne ne doutait réellement qu'elle ait réussi sa potion.

Seulement, personne n'avait encore osé goûter la potion en question. Chacun repoussait le moment au plus tard. Marcus avait bien proposé de tester sur une chouette, mais il avait dû faire face à un mur de protestations – personne ne voulait faire d'essai sur des volatiles qui n'avaient rien fait, à part distribuer du courrier. Miss Sombre avait clos le débat en disant que, de toute façon, le résultat sur les chouettes ne signifiait rien. Il pouvait être totalement différent sur les humains.

Ils en étaient toujours au même stade de réflexion quand Matt avait finalement dit qu'il se lançait dans l'aventure, au soulagement des autres élèves, qui préféraient voir d'autres se risquer à avaler cette potion audacieuse.

\- Potter, on peut savoir ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda soudainement Marcus.

De nombreuses paires d'yeux se posèrent alors sur Lily, et si les couleurs des pupilles de chacun différaient, toutes portaient la même marque de reproche. Lily détourna le regard.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est une question de point de vue, dit Matt.

\- Techniquement, pour aujourd'hui, tu es à l'heure, lui accorda Callie McTomy en sortant d'une porte dérobée.

Ils avaient installé les chaudrons dans une salle de classe abandonnée – Poudlard en regorgeait – et Callie McTomy, même si elle appréciait les Potions, préférait découvrir les cachettes que recelait la pièce – et qui expliquaient pourquoi celle-ci n'était pas restée une salle de classe. Les élèves avaient trop de moyens d'évasion…

\- En revanche pour les quelques dernières années, tu es plutôt en retard, lui rappela Marcus, l'œil moqueur.

Lily lui lança un regard noir. Le batteur prenait trop d'assurance, depuis qu'il s'était intégré au groupe d'élèves de septième année qui prévoyait de venger Meredith. Il faudrait qu'elle lui rappelle, sur les bancs du vestiaire, qu'il ne pouvait pas se moquer d'elle comme si de rien n'était.

Là, en l'occurrence, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Tous les élèves étaient d'accord avec lui.

Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu tous savoir que Lily retrouvait Jason aujourd'hui, à Pré-au-Lard, celle-ci en avait une vague idée. Elle était prête à parier que la coupable était Meredith. Cela dit, comme Lily ne pensait pas qu'il soit particulièrement intelligent de se disputer avec ses amis pour de telles raisons, elle préférait les laisser parler de ce rendez-vous pris avec Jason plutôt que de chercher à les faire taire.

Même si elle commençait à ne plus supporter les regards sous-entendus qu'ils échangeaient tous, les uns avec les autres.

\- Bon ! Vous avez raison, il est plus que temps pour moi de partir de cette ambiance, répliqua Lily en tournant les talons. Terminez bien votre potion !

\- Et n'oublie pas de saluer Jay le Vif pour nous ! ricana Marcus alors qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha certainement pas de les entendre s'esclaffer, évidemment.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, sans réussir à se leurrer. Elle était loin d'être détendue face à la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec Jason d'ici quelques minutes. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, faisant abstraction du fait qu'elle tremblait légèrement, et soupira. Elle avait le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Jason et elle avaient prévu de déjeuner là où elle prenait toujours son café latte. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'y rendre… et s'armer de courage pour la discussion longue et migraineuse qui l'attendait certainement.

Sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire.

Et, malheureusement, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Une vague de panique s'empara d'elle. Si elle ne savait pas quoi dire… Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Est-ce que Jason allait être le seul à animer la conversation ? Mais ce n'était absolument pas ce qui était prévu ! D'un autre côté, si elle n'avait rien à dire…

Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, renfonça son bonnet sur ses oreilles, et poussa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle pense à autre chose.

La potion était presque prête, c'était une bonne chose. Elle n'avait toujours rien fait concernant les lettres des sélectionneurs, et ça, c'était une chose certainement moins bonne.

Pré-au-Lard arriva plus rapidement que Lily ne l'aurait souhaité. Cela dit, n'avait-elle pas déjà trop fait traîner cette histoire ? La question ne méritait pas de réponse, elle était purement rhétorique.

Avançant d'un pas plus rapide, Lily n'arrivait pas à se décider. Pressait-elle le pas parce qu'elle était heureuse de croiser Jason, ou parce qu'elle souhaitait que se termine aussi rapidement que possible cette rencontre ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, et moins elle trouvait de réponses à cette question. Ce dont elle était sûre, en revanche, c'est que la silhouette au bout de la rue était bien celle de Jason, et qu'il l'avait vue. Il leva la main pour lui faire signe. Lily ne pouvait plus s'échapper, à présent.

Mais en avait-elle réellement envie ?

\- Salut, souffla Jason quand elle arriva à son niveau.

\- Salut, répondit Lily sur le même ton.

Elle rougit légèrement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Jason paraissait être dans le même état. Étonnamment, cela rassura Lily. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à se sentir stressée par cette rencontre.

Pendant une minute qui s'étira longuement, aucun des deux ne parla. Ce fut finalement Jason qui réussit à retrouver la parole.

\- Je suis content qu'on n'ait pas modifié nos souvenirs, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Lily le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Les Invisibles ? Astrid ? lui rappela-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. C'est mieux comme ça…

\- Surtout que bon… On aurait sûrement oublié les différentes conversations qu'on a eues durant les vacances, ajouta Jason.

Lily détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas oublié les conversations, pas plus qu'elle n'avait oublié les reproches – totalement justifiés – de Jason.

\- Si on entrait ? proposa le garçon. Il fait vraiment froid, et ça ne sert à rien de rester au milieu de la rue si on n'a rien à se dire debout…

Lily hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Il était temps pour elle de montrer qu'elle possédait encore le courage des Gryffondor, et qu'elle était capable de parler à Jason.

Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, afin d'avoir une certaine tranquillité lors de leur conversation… si jamais elle débutait. Pour le moment, chacun était plongé dans sa tasse.

Du moins le croyait Lily. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour observer Jason, elle constata qu'il avait déjà le regard fixé sur elle. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, les releva aussitôt, un détail ayant attiré son attention.

\- Tu ne portes pas les couleurs de Cyrus, réalisa-t-elle.

Jason secoua la tête, un sourire à la fois gêné et ravi sur le visage. Lily l'observa plus attentivement.

\- Tu portes les couleurs des Faucons de Falmouth ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec leurs couleurs ?!

Jason éclata de rire.

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu es étonnée que j'ai rejoint une équipe réputée pour sa violence, ou parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ce que ça signifie ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Tu as rejoint les Faucons de Falmouth ?

\- Il y a deux semaines de ça. Je voulais t'en parler immédiatement, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre aujourd'hui.

\- C'est génial ! Comme réserviste ? Leur attrapeur ne va pas partir immédiatement à la retraite, dit-elle songeusement.

\- En effet. Il ne devrait pas partir avant deux ans. Mais ça me laisse le temps de peaufiner mon jeu. Et surtout d'avoir rejoint une équipe officielle…

Lily sourit largement, bientôt rejoint par Jason. Il touchait du bout des doigts le rêve qu'il avait toujours eu.

\- Mais même si la nouvelle mérite d'être répandue, on n'est pas là pour ça, lui rappela Jason. J'attends mes explications, Lily. Et depuis trop longtemps pour accepter un silence, aujourd'hui…

Lily hocha la tête, la gorge à nouveau serrée. Elle ne savait toujours pas par où commencer.

\- Je… crois que je suis nulle, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ne dramatise pas, souffla Jason.

\- Non, je veux dire… Nulle dans le sens où je préfère éviter les problèmes. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu puisses être plus qu'un ami. C'était tellement plus simple pour moi que tu ne sois qu'un ami, Jason… J'aurais dû être plus attentive de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'aurais compris qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié dans ton comportement, mais j'ai préféré être aveugle. C'était plus simple comme ça, reconnut-elle.

Elle but une petite goutte de café, et regarda les nouvelles personnes qui entraient dans l'établissement. Seulement des habitants du village, pas des étudiants de Poudlard. Elle reporta son regard sur Jason, qui attendait la suite, sans montrer la moindre parcelle de patience. Lily avait plus que joué avec celle-ci, cela dit.

\- Mais en fait, la simplicité, ça craint, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Parce qu'à choisir la simplicité comme premier choix, tous les autres ont été drôlement compliqués. Et puis, il y a eu le choix de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie, pour donner la priorité à Basile, et ça… ça a été le pire. Ce n'était pas _logique_ pour moi que tu restes en dehors de ma vie. J'avais tellement besoin de continuer à te voir, et j'étais tellement _égoïste_ d'avoir ce besoin… T'as toujours été là pour moi, et moi, j'ai été assez bête pour te tourner le dos. Franchement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es encore là, devant moi, pesta Lily en rougissant dangereusement.

Jason continuait à la regarder, sans l'inciter à parler, ni à se taire. C'était à elle de poursuivre, tout simplement.

\- Mais tu es là, donc je vais continuer. Je ne sais pas comment je peux faire sans toi dans ma vie, Jason. Je t'ai considéré pendant très longtemps comme l'ami le plus cher que j'avais, et je réalise à présent que tu es bien plus que cela. C'est pas uniquement le fait qu'on soit tous les deux dingues de Quidditch. Ça va bien au-delà de ça. Et j'ai envie de continuer à ce que ça aille plus loin que de la simple amitié.

Elle crut apercevoir un bref sourire sur le visage de Jason, mais elle oublia bien vite cette expression. Elle allait être déconcentrée, et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant.

\- J'ai compris un truc vraiment important, il y a quasiment un an, Jason. C'est que je n'avais plus jamais envie qu'on soit fâchés, que je ne voulais plus qu'on soit incapables de se parler. Et lorsqu'il y a eu le retour d'Astrid, j'ai compris à quel point c'était stupide de ne pas se lancer, que j'aurais dû profiter de ta présence bien plus tôt… J'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir, te laisser de côté. C'est vrai, mon frère pensait ne pas avoir assez profité d'Astrid, et il est maintenant content de la revoir… Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet, réalisa-t-elle dans un soupir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… J'ai très envie d'être avec toi.

Réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lily écarquilla les yeux, et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

Non pas qu'elle regrettait avoir dire ce qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Mais elle aurait pu être légèrement moins directe, ça n'aurait pas été grave.

Jason battit plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas terminé, souffla Lily. Je te dois des explications. Je n'ai pas répondu à tes lettres parce que j'étais terrifiée. Si je t'avais répondu, j'avais peur que tu te souviennes d'à quel point tu m'en as voulu de mon silence durant des mois. Et que, donc, tu refuses de venir aujourd'hui. Ou même de me parler, tout simplement. Je ne voulais surtout pas ça. Mais je te promets, j'ai lu toutes tes lettres, et je suis désolée, Jason.

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, mais savoir que ces derniers temps, elle avait fait plus de mal que de bien autour d'elle était particulièrement douloureux.

\- Je comprends que Léana m'en ait voulu. À sa place, j'aurais fait pareil. Pour être honnête, je me suis détestée moi-même, lorsque j'ai lu tes lettres. Tu étais tellement en colère… Et t'en avais tout à fait le droit.

Lily inspira profondément.

\- Je pense même que tu as été plutôt indulgent. Je crois que je n'aurais pas été capable d'envoyer autant de lettres. Enfin, heureusement que tu as été capable de le faire… Sinon, la situation n'aurait pas évolué. Merci, Jason.

Il hocha brièvement la tête, mais Lily était toujours lancée, et elle préférait ne pas s'arrêter sur sa lancée. Elle avait besoin de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Quand est-ce qu'elle en aurait encore le courage, sinon ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai changé, Jason. J'aimerais bien, à vrai dire. J'aimerais te promettre que je ne vais pas fuir. Que je ne vais pas me cacher. Mais en réalité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. C'est plus compliqué, avec toi.

Elle se tut.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Jason d'une voix douce, bien que légèrement tremblante.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi ? hasarda Lily.

Lily ne put rater le sourire satisfait de Jason. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Efface ce sourire, grommela-t-elle. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça.

\- Toute l'école est au courant que j'avais des sentiments pour toi qui n'étaient pas réciproques, et elle m'a vu me languir de toi. Alors, franchement, j'estime avoir le droit de profiter de cet instant, même si c'est à tes dépends, répliqua-t-il.

\- Te languir ? releva Lily.

\- D'accord, peut-être pas me languir. Simplement te voir dans les bras de Martell. Ce qui était déjà suffisamment éprouvant, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu marques un point, reconnut-elle.

\- Encore heureux.

L'un comme l'autre souriait, toutefois. La gêne des derniers mois s'était presque envolée.

\- On va se promener ? proposa Jason. J'ai le droit à un jour de repos seulement, autant que j'en profite en me promenant, plutôt qu'en restant assis dans un café…

Lily hocha la tête. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent l'établissement, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie du village, sans même se consulter. Ils n'avaient pas envie de croiser trop de monde. Ils avaient surtout envie de se retrouver, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Du moins, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu de non-dits entre eux deux. Assez longtemps pour qu'ils savourent cet instant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe au sein des Faucons ? demanda finalement Lily.

\- Vraiment bien, dit Jason. C'est vraiment sympa. Ils cherchent réellement à m'intégrer, ça fait plaisir. Et puis, bon. C'est déjà autre chose. Une équipe de la ligue… C'est étrange de me dire que ça y est, j'ai atteint mon objectif, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tes parents doivent être fiers.

\- Mon père a peur que je me blesse, dit-il avec une grimace. Ma mère, en revanche… Elle n'arrête pas d'en parler. Je pense que l'apothicaire de notre village entend tous les jours la nouvelle !

Lily éclata de rire.

\- En même temps, avant, tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de ton futur dans le Quidditch… C'est maintenant à son tour d'en parler !

Jason sourit, amusé.

\- En effet. Et toi, alors ? ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Aucune idée, soupira Lily. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop envie de penser à mon avenir après Poudlard. Même s'il n'est que dans quelques mois.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard, le posant sur les collines environnantes. Il était temps pour elle de faire un choix, mais elle repoussait toujours ce moment. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait rester à Poudlard, finalement. C'était plus simple ainsi.

\- Ta famille ne t'en demande pas plus ?

\- Ma famille ? ricana Lily. Sérieusement, Jason ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis peu, ma famille n'est pas franchement concentrée sur mon avenir. Mon père est débordé, ma mère gère la maison comme elle peut et son travail aussi, mais personne ne veut l'écouter lorsqu'elle est sur le terrain en tant que journaliste, parce que tous veulent en savoir plus sur le scandale qui touche notre famille. James est sur son petit nuage, Albus est injoignable. Alors, franchement, je crois que pour ma famille, mon avenir est le cadet des soucis. Que je ne sache pas si je joue dans une équipe, si je deviens vendeuse ou si je me mets à faire la manche d'ici cet été, c'est bien la dernière préoccupation de quiconque. Ouais, je pourrais…

\- Lily ? l'interrompit Jason.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tais-toi juste une minute.

Lily allait s'offusquer. C'était lui qui posait les questions, mais c'était à elle de se taire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait un sacré toupet, pour lui dire cela.

Sauf qu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende – malgré son envie que cela se produise – Jason l'embrassa doucement. Un peu comme si elle était la chose la plus délicate qui soit, et qu'il fallait en prendre particulièrement soin.

Il recula d'un pas, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, qu'il fit rapidement disparaître.

\- Désolé. C'est simplement que je ne voulais pas que cette journée se termine sans que j'aie pu t'embrasser, avoua-t-il, penaud.

Lily hésita un bref instant.

\- Ne m'interromps plus jamais, gronda-t-elle.

\- OK, dit Jason, confus.

\- Sauf si c'est pour m'embrasser à nouveau, le défia-t-elle.

Indécis, Jason la regarda sans comprendre. Et puis, il éclata de rire, avant de se pencher vers elle, et de lui donner un baiser qui fit comprendre à Lily qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'écrire, ou le dire à quiconque.

Il ne tenait plus qu'à Lily de le remercier pour cela.

Et lui prouver que c'était pareil pour elle.

…

Lily pressa le pas. Son rendez-vous avec Jason s'était éternisé, et si elle voulait éviter une retenue de la part de la concierge, elle avait tout intérêt à être à Poudlard d'ici cinq minutes. N'y tenant plus, elle se mit à courir, tout en riant.

Par Merlin, elle sortait avec Jason Seek.

Elle arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle vit Neville Londubat, l'attendant en haut des marches menant au hall de Poudlard.

\- Potter, vous rentrez juste à l'heure…, lui fit-il remarquer, un sourcil haussé par la surprise. Et votre père a envoyé une lettre. Apparemment, l'Auror chargé de votre protection a reçu une fausse lettre, signée du nom de Harry Potter… Vous avez la moindre idée de ce que cela peut signifier ?

Lily reprit son souffle, et se composa le sourire le plus innocent qu'elle pouvait – certainement _trop_ innocent, vu la tête de Neville Londubat.

\- Oui, mais tant que je ne suis pas en retard, c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour l'Auror, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. Mais si quelqu'un s'amuse à imiter l'écriture de mon père, c'est plutôt mauvais signe…

Un bref sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Neville. Il se décala pour lui laisser la place.

\- Entrez donc, vous êtes attendue.

Lily fronça les sourcils, surprise de cette nouvelle. Qui pouvait donc l'attendre, et pourquoi est-ce que Neville l'en informait ?

La première chose que vit Lily dans le Hall, c'était ses amis. Abby Glitters la repéra en premier, et leva les pouces. Lily sourit largement. Cela signifiait certainement que la potion avait fonctionné. Elle était pressée de découvrir ce que la potion avait révélé sur Matt…

Toutefois, ce n'étaient pas ses amis qui étaient les personnes l'attendant. Sinon une femme que Lily ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- Potter, je vous présente Juanita de la Mancha, commença Neville. C'est une…

\- Ah, non ! s'exclama Lily. Non, non et non ! s'écria-t-elle à la surprise générale.

Si le visage de la personne lui était tout sauf familier, le nom, en revanche, était tout sauf inconnu.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Cela ne suffisait pas que l'on m'envoie des lettres ? Il faut en plus que l'entraîneuse et sélectionneuse des Harpies se déplace ? Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à venir me voir…, bougonna Lily, tout sauf de bonne humeur.

Cela dit, cela ne parut pas entacher l'humeur de la petite femme qui se leva des marches où elle était installée. D'un mouvement souple, elle s'approcha de Lily, et la détailla de haut en bas. La jeune fille se sentit mal, sous les yeux bleu glacial de l'entraîneuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de répondre à vos lettres, jeune fille ? demanda cette dernière d'une voix profonde.

\- Pas depuis l'été dernier, pouffa une personne du groupe d'amis de Lily.

Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Abby Glitters. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui apprenne à se mêler de ce qui la regardait.

\- Pas à toutes, répondit Lily, le regard défiant. Et de toute façon, je n'en ai reçu aucune de vous.

\- En effet, répondit la femme avec un sourire amical. Mais nous devrions avoir une conversation tout de même. Mr Londubat, une pièce pourrait-elle être mise à disposition ?

\- Suivez-moi, dit Neville, en regardant Lily avec de grands yeux.

Il se demandait certainement ce qu'était cette histoire de lettres. En tant que directeur de la maison de Gryffondor, il aurait dû être mis au courant des opportunités professionnelles proposées à son élève. Cependant, Lily avait délibérément oublié de lui en parler.

Ils marchèrent une petite minute, avant que Neville ne leur désigne une pièce, où s'engouffra Juanita de la Mancha, suivie de Lily. La porte se referma doucement derrière elle, et l'entraîneuse n'attendit pas plus pour s'adresser à Lily.

\- Oubliez les lettres que vous avez reçues.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? railla-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il y a eu de grands changements dans le monde du Quidditch. Les rumeurs courent depuis des semaines, mais cette fois, c'est sûr. Toutes les petites équipes, en dehors de la Ligue, vont perdre les subventions du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Ce qui veut dire que ces équipes vont péricliter. Elles tentent toutes de signer des contrats pour leurs joueurs. Elles savent qu'elles ne peuvent pas survivre à ce changement…

Lily ouvrit grand ses oreilles, et tenta de ne rien en laisser paraître. Cela dit, elle se sentit soulagée. Heureusement pour Jason, il avait déjà son contrat.

\- Et donc ? s'enquit Lily. En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne ? Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir rejoindre une de ces équipes.

\- En effet, reconnut Juanita. Je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse. En revanche… Vous avez une bonne logique, une bonne tactique.

\- Il faut bien, lorsqu'on est capitaine, bougonna Lily.

\- Oui… Ou entraîneuse.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cela revient au même, ou presque, à Poudlard. On n'a pas la possibilité d'avoir des entraîneurs, en plus d'un capitaine.

\- Je sais bien. Ce n'était pas ce que je vous disais.

\- Eh bien, dites plus clairement ce que vous voulez dire, grommela Lily. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma soirée.

Elle devait parler à Meredith, déjà. Lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Jason. Et le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, aussi. Et puis, il fallait tout de même qu'elle aille voir les Gryffondor, pour qu'ils lui parlent de la réussite de la potion. Elle n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre avec une entraîneuse qui n'exprimait pas clairement le fond de sa pensée.

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à devenir entraîneuse, miss Potter ?

\- Je viens de vous dire que c'était la même chose, en tant que capitaine, à Poudlard.

\- Je voulais dire _après_ Poudlard.

Lily ricana. Avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ?

Juanita de la Mancha secoua la tête.

\- Loin de là. J'étais présente lors du dernier match des Gryffondor.

\- Nous avons perdu, rappela Lily.

\- Vous avez perdu, reconnut l'entraîneuse des Harpies de Holyhead. Mais vous avez entraîné un jeune en quelques jours, et d'une façon incroyable. Il avait une très bonne technique en peu de temps.

\- Il est bon, rétorqua Lily.

\- Et il a eu une bonne entraîneuse. Pensez-y, poursuivit Juanita de la Mancha. Vous pourriez devenir entraîneuse. Toujours dans le Quidditch. Mais pas en tant que joueuse… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Lily s'adossa à un mur.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui proposait cela maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle voulait passer une soirée tranquille, sans réfléchir à son futur, on lui mettait celui-ci sous le nez ? Elle avait simplement envie de se détendre. D'être une jeune fille de presque dix-huit ans qui discutait avec ses amis. Elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à son futur.

\- Je vous laisse prendre le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'en tant qu'apprentie entraîneuse, vous aurez la possibilité de former des centaines de joueurs. De vous adapter à chaque nouvelle personne entrant dans l'équipe. Un challenge bien plus grand que celui de joueur… Pensez-y, miss Potter. Pensez-y…

Juanita de la Mancha sortit un parchemin de la poche de sa cape de voyage, et le tendit à Lily. Aux couleurs des Harpies, on y lisait le nom de l'entraîneuse, ainsi que ses fonctions, et son adresse.

\- N'hésitez pas. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions faire de grandes choses, ensemble… Bonne soirée, miss Potter.

\- Bonne soirée, balbutia Lily.

Elle resta de longues minutes à fixer le parchemin. Sélectionneuse et entraîneuse. C'est vrai que c'était une facette de la fonction de capitaine qui lui plaisait énormément. Mais de là à le faire tous les jours ? C'était de la folie. Cela n'était pas un choix de carrière envisageable. Si ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Abby Glitters.

\- Premièrement, est-ce que Seek et toi sortez enfin ensemble ? s'exclama la Gryffondor. Deuxièmement, la potion fonctionne parfaitement ! Troisièmement, on a pensé à un nouveau plan, qui devrait plus te plaire. Au fait, est-ce que tu penses accepter la proposition des Harpies ?

Lily la fixa sans comprendre, avant de réaliser qu'Abby n'était pas la seule personne à attendre ses réponses. Les autres Gryffondor étaient aussi dans la pièce, la regardant avec de grands yeux. Lily prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tant mieux pour la potion. Alors, quel est le plus grand défaut de Matt ? Un nouveau plan ? OK, mais il faut quand même qu'il soit mis en place avant la fin de l'année, pour que Sean Vance puisse être vu par toute l'école avec ses défauts inscrits sur le front. Je ne sais pas encore pour la proposition des Harpies. Et oui, je sors avec Jason Seek. Est-ce qu'il est possible d'avoir une vie privée dans cette école ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors que des sifflets saluaient sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Marcus. Ah, ah, génial, Ryan me doit un Gallion, il pensait que ça allait traîner jusqu'à la fin des cours !

L'immaturité du garçon fatigua Lily.

\- Et alors, le défaut de Matt ?

\- Trop timide, répliqua Abby Glitters.

\- Mais il a promis de changer ! s'esclaffa Callie McTomy. J'attends de voir. Bon, Lily, je pense que Meredith t'attend. Elle trépigne de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Seek, cette après-midi.

La Préfète passa son bras sous celui de Lily.

\- Et pour être honnête, moi aussi, pouffa-t-elle en tirant Lily vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Lily se fit alors la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser traîner aucune de ses affaires sentimentales. Trop de monde s'en mêlait, ensuite, et elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier le fait de passer la nuit à raconter sa journée avec Jason à Callie et à Abby, en plus de Meredith.

En attendant, elle n'allait pas avoir le choix de tout raconter.

Et ensuite, elle enverrait une lettre à Jason. Pour lui parler de sa rencontre avec Juanita de la Mancha.

C'est ce qui se faisait, pas vrai ? Tout se raconter. Et puis, de toute façon, Jason et elle avaient passé trop de mots sous silence pour se permettre de continuer ainsi. Il était plus que temps qu'ils se racontent tout.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _YOOOOOO ! Comment vous allez ? Moi super bien, parce que j'ai enfin terminé d'écrire cette FF, youhou, high five pour moi, bras levés, tout le monde danse et chante "Libérée, Délivrée !" Ne m'en voulez pas de vous la mettre en tête, je vous rappelle que c'est MOI qui ai le dernier chapitre. Allez, avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, je vous en prie, on continue cette note d'auteur dans la bonne humeur._

 _Que vous dire ? Pas vrai que je vous avais dit que Jason allait débarquer :D ? Eh bah oui, je suis GENTILLE des fois, il apparaît avant le dernier chapitre ! (Ne vous plaignez pas que ce soit l'avant-dernier, de base, il devait vraiment apparaître dans le dernier chapitre. Sadique que je suis, tsss)_

 _Bon. En vrai, je suis un peu triste, quand même, bientôt, je vais vous perdre, on ne se retrouvera pas toutes les semaines :( J'espère que vous serez un peu tristes aussi, plutôt que de vous dire "Ouf, enfin libres de cette ff" ^^'_

 _Allez, un peu de sérieux, quand même. Tout d'abord, merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour sa correction de chapitre. Merci, ensuite, à vous tous pour vos reviews. **titietrominet,** oui, Basile n'est plus trop dans l'histoire, parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre Sean, et en même temps, il ne peut pas clairement dire qu'il est d'accord avec lui, parce que ce n'est pas franchement la chose la plus intelligente à faire ^^' Pour l'issue de la Coupe, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine ;)_

 _Alors, sinon, avant d'oublier, un petit mot assez important :_

 **Si vous avez des questions à me poser, profitez de cette semaine pour le faire ; ainsi, je pourrai y répondre et intégrer les questions et les réponses dans la note d'auteur, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter :)**

 _Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous !_


	42. Les courriers tant attendus et un train

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ , qu'on ne devrait même plus présenter, appartient à J.K. Rowling. Et moi, à mes heures perdues, j'écris des fanfictions sur cet univers.

* * *

 **Les courriers tant attendus et un train en gare.**

\- Pronostics, pronostics pour le dernier match de la saison ! Qui de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard gagnera le match ?

Lily plongea la main dans sa poche, trouva sa baguette et, d'un sortilège silencieux, fit taire l'élève de Serdaigle en quatrième année qui venait de poser (ou plutôt de hurler) cette question dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Elle était déjà bien assez énervée et stressée pour que cet imbécile de Serdaigle ne la mette encore plus à bout de nerfs.

Louvoyant entre les élèves, et ravie d'avoir pu se débarrasser de son Auror, une semaine plus tôt – les Invisibles avaient assuré qu'ils avaient plutôt prévu de tuer leurs anciens ennemis plutôt que les proches de Harry Potter – Lily essayait de se souvenir si le passage secret qu'elle souhaitait emprunter était après le prochain tableau de moines, ou encore le suivant.

Finalement, elle se trompa de tableau, et dut revenir sur ses pas. C'était le problème, lorsque la carte du Maraudeur n'était pas utilisable à cause de la foule dans les couloirs. Il y avait un risque de se tromper de chemin.

Soufflant, la jeune fille grimpa deux à deux les marches de l'escalier dérobé. Une fois sur le palier, elle appela doucement.

\- Young ?

\- Ouais, je suis déjà là, Potter.

Une baguette s'alluma dans l'obscurité, et l'ombre du capitaine des Serpentard se découpa dans la noirceur du passage secret.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce couloir dérobé, à Poudlard…, murmura le garçon en s'approchant de son homologue.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Il y en a bien plus, lui assura-t-elle. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit ici pour parler de cela, pas vrai ?

La mine sombre, Tom Young secoua la tête.

\- Je veux bien te croire, maintenant.

Lily retint difficilement un ricanement moqueur. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et leva le menton bien haut, comme pour le défier – même si l'effet n'était pas vraiment celui voulu, étant donné qu'elle mesurait quelques centimètres de moins que Young.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Mon attrapeur a eu droit à une petite visite surprise, au cours de la semaine, alors qu'il traînait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Soi-disant que ses agresseurs étaient de Gryffondor.

Lily serra les poings violemment. Ah, vraiment, on accusait les Gryffondor de tricherie et de coups bas ? La colère qui l'envahit était telle qu'elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Tom Young continuait son explication.

\- Sauf que j'étais au courant que vous étiez tous en réunion de Quidditch dans votre salle commune. Sans oublier que ça n'est pas du genre des Gryffondor de jouer salement de cette façon, bougonna-t-il. Après avoir demandé quelques explications, mon attrapeur a pu reconnaître que ce ne pouvait pas être les Gryffondor, surtout qu'un roux, à Poudlard, il n'y en a plus qu'un, et qu'il est à Poufsouffle…

Lily ne broncha pas. La colère la quittait petit à petit, mais elle n'était pas encore assez sereine pour prendre la parole.

Deux semaines plus tôt, elle et ses joueurs avaient eu une grande conversation. Les petites attaques ciblées ne diminuaient pas, et marcher dans les couloirs était de plus en plus risqué. La plupart ne voulaient plus se déplacer seuls, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily, qui était ainsi assurée – ou presque – de l'absence d'accidents dans la journée.

Bien sûr, au début, elle n'avait pas pensé que les attaques pouvaient toucher d'autres équipes que la sienne mais, au bout de quelques jours, elle s'était dit que rien n'était impossible. Or, il lui restait justement un match à jouer, contre les Serpentard. Au début, elle avait songé à l'éventualité que l'attaque ne cible que les Gryffondor, et donc qu'elle provienne des Serpentard. Mais cela lui avait paru absurde quand elle avait compris que les Serpentard ne regardaient pas spécialement les Gryffondor, comme à la recherche d'éventuels blessés. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de penser que les Serpentard pouvaient, eux aussi, être victimes de blessures ?

Elle était donc allée en parler à Tom Young, qui lui avait ri au nez, avant de lui faire remarquer, plus sérieusement, que le fait qu'elle lui parle d'attaques n'excluait pas le fait qu'elle en soit la mandataire. C'était une idée totalement tordue aux yeux de Lily. Pas tant que ça, avait répliqué Tom Young, avant de rire à nouveau et de partir, en lui conseillant de passer plus de temps avec son petit ami en dehors de Poudlard, plutôt que de penser à d'éventuels complots ayant lieu dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Forcément, entendre cela n'avait pas été du goût de Lily.

Elle avait donc laissé Tom Young à son aveuglement.

Qui était, à présent, révolu.

\- Maintenant, la question qui se pose, continua Tom Young, c'est de savoir pourquoi les Poufsouffle font ça.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce qu'ils sont en passe de devenir les gagnants de la Coupe de Quidditch de cette année.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas dans l'esprit des Poufsouffle ! protesta Tom Young.

\- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que toi et tes joueurs n'êtes pas en train de nous attaquer ?

\- Ce ne sont que des clichés, véhiculés par…

Tom Young se tut face à l'air satisfait de Lily. Il se résigna.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que croire à ce genre de caractéristiques, c'est bête. Bien. Maintenant que j'ai compris ça, moi aussi, tu m'expliques comment on s'en sort d'ici le match, qui a lieu dans deux semaines ?

\- Monte une cellule de protection pour ton équipe, c'est ce que j'ai fait de mon côté, lui indiqua Lily. Fais en sorte que tes joueurs ne soient jamais seuls avec des Poufsouffle, invoque Merlin de temps à autre, ça ne peut jamais faire de mal. Et viens sur le terrain, jouer aussi bien que tu le peux, pour leur offrir un tel match et un tel score qu'ils ne seront plus les premiers, mais les derniers au classement. Tu en penses quoi ? dit Lily en lui tendant une main.

Tom Young mit du temps avant de la serrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes exactement, Potter… ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- De jouer du mieux que tu peux. Il faut les écraser. C'est ton équipe ou la mienne qui doit avoir la Coupe, mais à aucun moment, on ne doit les laisser être en tête, c'est d'accord ?

Tom Young mit immédiatement plus de conviction dans sa poignée de main.

\- On fait comme ça. Et aucune entourloupe, Potter, cette année. Je ne suis pas Seek. Je n'accepterai pas une victoire volée.

Lily rougit fortement.

\- Et au fait, félicitations pour être enfin en couple avec lui.

Si c'était possible, Lily rougit encore plus. Tom Young mit fin à son supplice en faisant demi-tour, et les neurones de Lily se remirent à tourner à plein régime. Il fallait qu'elle motive son équipe pour jouer un match extrêmement long, qui allait comporter de nombreuses actions. Et elle n'avait que deux semaines pour faire cela.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle avec Jason. Il serait forcément de bons conseils.

…

Au début, elle ne comprit pas bien ce qui lui arrivait. Bien sûr, elle se rappelait des presque six heures passées sur son balai, la douleur du Cognard reçu, une douleur bien ridicule, en comparaison à celle de ses doigts qui étaient crispés autour du manche de son balai. Tellement crispés que, lorsqu'elle s'était lancée à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, elle avait craint un instant ne pas réussir à les déplier. Ni à les replier, ensuite, autour de la petite balle dorée qui valait cent cinquante points.

Elle devait bien être honnête, elle avait perdu le compte de beaucoup de choses, au fur et à mesure de la matinée. Elle avait perdu le compte des gargouillements de son estomac, des fois où la fatigue avait manqué la faire verser, sur la dernière heure de match. Des craintes de ne pas trouver le Vif d'Or avant son adversaire – même si, en réalité, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le trouve avant elle, l'attrapeur des Serpentard était bien plus fatigué qu'elle, et possédait moins d'endurance.

Mais, surtout, elle avait perdu le compte des points.

Elle ne savait pas du tout combien avait marqué son équipe.

Pas plus qu'elle ne se rappelait du score des Serpentard.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle atterrit – ou s'écrasa au sol, au choix – les doigts toujours enroulés autour du Vif d'Or, dont les ailes s'agitaient furieusement, Lily ne fut pas certaine de tout comprendre.

Exactement, qui est-ce qui avait gagné ? À qui revenait la Coupe ? Et, pourquoi est-ce que ni les Gryffondor, ni les Serpentard ne semblaient pouvoir répondre à cette question ? Comme si la fatigue était telle qu'ils étaient également incapables de savoir ce qui s'était passé, à la fin de ce match ?

Et puis, finalement, elle comprit. Elle comprit lorsque Matt la secoua vivement, comme s'il était le Saule Cogneur. Puis lorsque Meredith sauta dans tous les sens autour d'elle.

Et elle comprit un peu plus quand on la poussa vers la Coupe.

\- Gryffondor a gagné, murmura-t-elle devant la Coupe dont elle rêvait la nuit, qu'elle avait envie de soulever depuis des années.

Sauf que maintenant qu'elle pouvait la soulever, elle réalisait que le match l'avait tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Ou, du moins, qu'elle ne pouvait pas soulever seule la Coupe, tellement elle lui paraissait lourde. Les larmes aux yeux, Lily fit signe à ses coéquipiers de l'aider et, difficilement, ils la hissèrent au-dessus de leurs épaules.

\- On va pas tenir à la soirée de célébration, pas vrai ? devina Marcus.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- On va tous aller dormir, et laisser d'autres personnes se charger de tout organiser, proposa-t-elle.

C'est un soupir de soulagement collectif qui accueillit son offre.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. Ils furent raccompagnés à la tour des Gryffondor en héros, mais ils s'en moquaient presque. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour réellement réaliser ce qui s'était passé, quelques instants plus tôt. Ils comprendraient certainement mieux le soir venu, lorsqu'ils auraient dormi quelques heures pour se remettre de l'effort fourni.

Ce fut, évidemment, ce qui se produisit.

Lily eut beau se réveiller en sentant tous ses muscles crier grâce, elle eut beau se demander comment elle allait sortir de son lit, comment elle allait tenir toute une soirée en faisant la fête, elle réalisa soudainement ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, malgré les difficultés posées sur le parcours des Gryffondor.

Elle se redressa sur son lit, et chercha ses lunettes, avant de regarder sa montre, une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'y voir à peu près clair. Presque vingt-et-une heures. La fête devait avoir commencé, à présent.

Lily se leva donc, et se dépêcha de se préparer. Toute à son envie de dormir, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de sauter sous la douche avant d'aller se reposer un peu. Elle n'avait pas non plus ôté ses affaires de Quidditch… La nostalgie l'étreignit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait plus capitaine, une fois la fête terminée. Elle serait simplement Lily Potter.

Sachant ses idées tristes, elle sauta sous le jet brûlant de la douche, espérant ainsi faire disparaître quelques douleurs musculaires.

Sa douche terminée, elle eut la surprise de voir des affaires sur son lit. Des affaires propres, mais qu'elle n'avait pas sorti de son armoire.

\- Enfin debout, Potter ? ricana miss Sombre, dans un coin de la pièce.

Lily sursauta.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- C'est ce que je vois. Events voulait à tout prix venir te réveiller, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que c'était à moi de le faire. Et puis, les sixième année sont venus la voir, du coup, elle a oublié que tu étais encore dans ton lit.

\- Les sixième année ? Comme Marcus et ses amis ?

\- Surtout les amis d'O'Neil. Lui, il dort encore…

Lily ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais elle allait peut-être se faire un plaisir d'aller le réveiller…

\- Il ne manque plus que vous deux, lui apprit miss Sombre. Mais j'avais à discuter affaires avec toi.

\- Dis-moi tout, lui dit Lily en grimpant sur son lit.

Elle ferma les rideaux, et commença à se changer.

\- Pour se venger de Vance, je pensais agir ce soir. Mais voilà… Je pensais aussi qu'on pourrait glisser quelques gouttes de potion dans certains verres précis, demain matin.

Lily hésita un instant avant d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna-t-elle finalement.

\- Je pensais aux Poufsouffle. À Martell. Et à quelques autres élèves qui n'hésitent pas à se moquer des autres lorsqu'ils n'entrent pas dans les cases…

Lily termina de s'habiller, puis sortit de derrière sa cachette.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais autant faire ça encore mieux.

Miss Sombre haussa un sourcil.

\- Il faut voir plus grand.

\- Je ne te suis plus, Potter.

\- Il faut faire ça pendant les examens.

Miss Sombre eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Pendant les examens… ? hésita-t-elle.

\- Et pas uniquement pour les élèves. Également pour les professeurs, et les examinateurs.

Lily compta dans sa tête.

Il fallut dix secondes à miss Sombre pour prendre conscience de ce que proposait Lily.

Et pour pâlir dangereusement.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- On risque…

\- Le renvoi ? Les retenues ? Juste avant la fin des cours ? Et même de notre scolarité ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? s'esclaffa Lily. Écoute, on se venge de Sean Vance ce soir, c'est d'accord. Ça lui fera quelques semaines avec des graffitis sur le front, c'est parfait pour lui. Mais ensuite, en fin d'année, on s'occupe de toute l'école.

\- T'es dingue, Potter, souffla miss Sombre.

\- Non. Je suis une Potter. Mais dans un certain sens, l'un est un synonyme de l'autre… Allez, on va faire la fête ?

Lily se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, avant d'être arrêtée par sa camarade.

\- Tu as reçu du courrier, lui annonça miss Sombre. Tu veux peut-être le lire avant de descendre… ?

Elle lui désigna Arwen, installée tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qui, à la grande surprise de Lily, ne s'était pas encore manifestée. À côté de sa chouette se tenaient deux autres hiboux, dont l'un était celui de Jason. Le second, Lily ne savait pas exactement à qui il appartenait, même si elle avait une petite idée.

En premier, elle ouvrit la lettre de Jason.

 _Félicitations ! Comme tu le vois, les nouvelles vont vite, même en dehors de Poudlard._

 _Blâme Ryan, c'est grâce à lui que je suis au courant avant même que tu ne m'en parles… Tu devras d'ailleurs m'expliquer pourquoi c'est lui qui me l'annonce, et pas toi._

 _Je te laisse profiter de la soirée. À très vite, tu me manques._

Essayant de rester neutre pour que miss Sombre ne se permette aucun commentaire, Lily congédia le hibou de Jason après lui avoir donné une friandise. Elle répondrait à son petit ami demain dans la matinée. Il ne se formaliserait certainement pas d'avoir un peu patienté pour avoir un compte-rendu détaillé du match horrible qu'elle avait vécu… mais qui avait rendu la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor.

La seconde lettre, comme elle s'en doutait, portait l'en-tête des Harpies de Holyhead.

 _Chère miss Lily Luna Potter,_

 _Nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que votre candidature au sein de notre formation entraîneur/sélectionneur a été acceptée._

 _C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous attendons de vous revoir, et ce dès le mois d'août._

 _Un autre courrier vous sera adressé sous peu avec les modalités d'inscription, ainsi que les documents nécessaires à l'administration de notre équipe._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Juanita de la Mancha,_

 _Sélectionneuse et entraîneuse des Harpies de Holyhead._

Lily replia soigneusement le parchemin, et le glissa dans son enveloppe, avant de le poser sur son oreiller.

\- De bonnes nouvelles, Potter ?

\- Tellement bonnes, miss Sombre, que même croiser Sean Vance ne me mettrait pas de mauvaise humeur, précisa Lily.

\- Surtout s'il a bu de la potion avant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as tout compris, rit Lily. Et maintenant… Lançons la phase A du plan : nous venger de Sean Vance. On verra ensuite pour la phase B.

Miss Sombre hocha la tête, et ouvrit la marche, laissant à Lily le soin de refermer la porte du dortoir.

Il était temps de rejoindre la fête.

Lorsque Lily apparut derrière miss Sombre, un silence l'accueillit. Suivi de nombreux sifflements de joie, et d'applaudissements. Samantha Dubois monta sur une table, et cria, les mains en porte-voix :

\- C'est grâce à qui que nous sommes champions cette année ?

Les applaudissements se firent plus forts. Lily rougit, et posa ses mains sur les hanches, pour se donner une contenance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous là ? La fête doit se faire dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! leur rappela-t-elle.

C'était une tradition, à Poudlard, que de fêter la victoire de Quidditch dans un lieu découvert par la maison victorieuse. Pour les Gryffondor, il s'agissait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Pour beaucoup, c'était le lieu qui convenait le mieux aux Gryffondor. De multiples aventures propres aux Gryffondor s'y étaient produites.

\- Allez, tout le monde en route ! s'exclama Lily. Et que quelqu'un aille réveiller Marcus, il est exclu qu'il reste à dormir…

\- J'y vais, Lily ! s'exclama Julian en se précipitant vers l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons.

Lily sourit, et descendit la dernière marche, sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée, et fut instantanément entourée par son équipe.

\- Promis, capitaine, on n'a pas laissé nos invités seuls, lui dit Juliet.

\- C'est juste qu'on leur a laissé la compagnie des plus jeunes Gryffondor, et de quelques sixième année, ajouta Gavin.

\- Mais il était exclu qu'on y apparaisse sans toi, conclut Cleo. Tu es prête à recevoir plein de félicitations ?

Lily hocha la tête, alors que Marcus apparaissait, l'air hagard, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Plus que prête. Allez, on va fêter notre victoire comme il se doit !

Et se venger de Sean Vance, aussi, se dit-elle à elle-même.

…

Lily referma le wagon des capitaines avec un petit pincement au cœur, comme l'année précédente – mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. L'année dernière, elle avait eu l'impression de tirer un trait sur son amitié avec Jason. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de tirer un trait sur son enfance et adolescence… Les trois autres capitaines attendaient patiemment qu'elle termine son geste. Tom Young et Ryan Faucett étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Grace Shepherd était la seule à revenir l'année prochaine, mais elle non plus ne paraissait pas très contente. Il fallait dire que sur son front s'étalait toujours le mot « Tricheuse », ce qui avait eu le mérite de soulever les derniers doutes quant à son implication dans les accidents de Quidditch subis depuis le mois de janvier.

\- Bon, eh bien… Bonne continuation à tous, soupira Lily.

\- Ouais… Pareil, marmonna Tom Young.

Ryan Faucett ne dit rien. Lily le soupçonnait sur le point de pleurer. Grace Shepherd, elle, tourna simplement les talons.

\- Dis, Potter… Tu comptes donner la solution pour se débarrasser des mots écrits sur le front des uns et des autres, ou pas ? demanda Tom Young.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as bien réussi à t'en débarrasser, toi, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais j'ai compris rapidement qu'il suffisait d'avouer ce que j'avais fait, et de présenter mes excuses aux autres, dit-il. Mais la solution, vous ne l'avez donnée à personne…

\- Toi non plus, rétorqua Lily. Pourquoi cela ?

Ryan répondit à la place de Tom.

\- Parce qu'on est d'accord avec toi. Les personnes qui ont encore leur défaut sur le front, sont celles qui ont fait le plus de mal…

Lily eut un sourire éblouissant.

\- Exactement. Donc, ils n'ont qu'à présenter des excuses, et tout ira pour le mieux… Du moins, ils n'auront plus rien sur le front, répondit-elle.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Il fallait dire que la blague avait fait parler Poudlard durant les derniers jours de cours. Les évaluateurs, les professeurs et les élèves avaient tous le droit à un magnifique mot sur le front, dévoilant leur pire défaut aux yeux de tous. Évidemment, la blague n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde… surtout pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris comment se débarrasser des effets de la potion. Miss Sombre affirmait qu'elle serait encore présente dans l'organisme de chacun tout au long du mois de juillet.

Ce que Lily trouvait être une très bonne chose. Sean avait, paraît-il, de nombreux entretiens au cours du mois de juillet. Il aurait une allure parfaite, pour ceux-ci.

Le train prit une large courbe, que les élèves reconnaîtraient entre mille. C'était celle qui précédait l'entrée en gare.

\- Eh bien… Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, souffla Lily.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Bonne chance dans votre vie future, murmura Tom Young avant de tourner les talons.

Lily en fit de même, non sans adresser un dernier sourire à Ryan Faucett. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre le compartiment de ses amis. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vit que Meredith avait disparu, que Callie McTomy lisait un magazine de mode et que Matt et Abby Glitters étaient en pleine conversation.

\- Mais, Abby, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! répliqua le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas dire ? s'enquit Lily en appelant Arwen, afin de la remettre dans sa cage.

\- Que Caleb a un faible pour Meredith.

\- Le Gryffondor de sixième année ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est inconcevable, Matt ?

\- Mais… parce que ! s'exclama le garçon en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. C'est comme dire, je ne sais pas, que…

\- Tu apprécies beaucoup Abby ? termina Callie, en tournant une feuille de son magazine.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama le garçon.

Les trois filles cessèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

\- C'est beau, l'aveuglement, Matt…, soupira Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas, on finit par s'en sortir. J'étais dans le même cas que toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Sans que Matt ne comprenne pourquoi, les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, et se mirent à ranger tout ce qu'elles avaient éparpillé au cours du trajet.

Lily ne se faisait pas de souci pour Meredith. Elles se reverraient au cours de l'été. Elles n'allaient pas cesser d'être amies, malgré la fin de Poudlard. Elles allaient continuer à se voir. Elles étaient trop proches pour que tout ceci s'arrête soudainement. Et puis, de toute manière, les Gryffondor avaient déjà prévu de se retrouver à la fin de l'été, lors d'un repas – sans Sean Vance, étonnamment.

Lily traîna sa lourde malle derrière elle. Elle était impatiente de se retrouver sur le quai. Elle salua rapidement ses amis, qui ne lui en tinrent pas ombrage. Ils savaient qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un, que c'était son rituel.

Ou, plutôt, que c'était son nouveau rituel.

Elle descendit rapidement sur le quai, à peine le train arrêté, et regarda autour d'elle. Un large sourire éclaira soudainement son visage.

\- Jason ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le garçon, qui discutait avec Albus et James, apparemment du voyage aussi, se tourna vers elle. Le soulagement se peignit immédiatement sur son visage. Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi. Elle se glissa dans ses bras, malgré le regard réprobateur de ses frères.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux ? s'énerva-t-elle finalement.

\- Tes frères me font peur, avoua Jason.

\- On lui explique simplement deux ou trois trucs, concernant le fait que vous sortiez ensemble, dit tranquillement Albus.

Lily pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

\- Vous ne lui expliquez rien du tout, rétorqua-t-elle.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Lily prit ses affaires, et les mit dans les bras de ses frères.

\- Soyez gentils. Ramenez ça à la maison. Jason et moi, on va profiter de sa soirée de libre pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans vous.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, Lily tira le bras de Jason et se mit en marche. Jason éclata de rire.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle des retrouvailles en grande pompe ! plaisanta-t-il.

Lily rit avec lui, avant de le faire traverser le mur de la voie 9 ¾. Dès que ce fut fait, ils se dirigèrent vers la zone réservée au transplanage, et arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse moins de dix minutes après la descente du train de Lily.

\- Alors, on fait quoi, à présent ? s'enquit Jason avec un sourire amusé.

Lily se tourna vers lui, l'embrassa rapidement, et sourit à son tour.

\- On rattrape tout le temps que j'ai gâché ? proposa-t-elle.

Jason sourit.

\- Marché conclu, Lily.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _ **Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**_

 _(Attention, ça va être long. Vous voilà prévenus)_

 _J'aimerais dire que je suis triste, comme je l'ai été pour mes dernières fictions, lors du post du dernier chapitre. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je suis soulagée. Je pense que ça a pu se ressentir dans mes notes d'auteur. Cette ff était censée être simple. Je devais l'écrire avec plaisir, et rapidement. Seulement, ça a été tout le contraire. Alors, oui, je suis triste de savoir que nous n'aurons plus nos rendez-vous hebdomadaires, je suis triste de ne plus vous retrouver avec la même régularité. Mais être triste de mettre un point final à cette histoire ? Définitivement pas. J'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire quoi que ce soit. Je repoussais le moment d'ouvrir un document Word, alors que d'habitude, c'est le moment où je le ferme que je repousse… Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir su mettre un point final à cette histoire. En quelque sorte. Bah oui. Pourquoi cela ?_

 _Eh bien, pour faire simple, prenons les questions que vous m'avez posées :_

 _ **Est-ce que je continue à écrire après cette histoire ?**_ _OUI. Et la première chose qui sera visible sur mon profil sera des petits « bonus » de cette ff tout juste terminée, rassemblant, pêle-mêle, des passages sur l'enfance de Lily, le moment où Teddy va se calmer, ou encore le détail de la vengeance des élèves de Gryffondor sur… toute l'école._

 _On m'a ensuite demandé_ _ **si l'épilogue se passerait des années plus tard**_ _. Comme vous pouvez le constater, non, parce que pour Lily comme pour Jason, un tel épilogue n'est pas envisageable actuellement. De plus, celui-ci serait certainement un spoiler pour la prochaine ff que je compte écrire…_

 _Et j'en profite donc pour répondre à la question qui semble plutôt vous turlupiner ^^ :_ _ **la suite d'Invisible**_ _. Elle sera bel et bien postée, je ne sais juste pas quand. Pour être honnête, j'ai besoin de faire une grooooooosse pause dans mon écriture. Je veux dire, dans mon écriture soutenue. Pour diverses raisons, j'ai un peu besoin de m'éloigner de l'écriture. Pas trop longtemps, je l'espère. Assez longtemps, en tout cas, pour réussir à vraiment séparer mon écriture de ma vie. Je ne peux plus me permettre de passer par l'écriture comme exutoire. Si je fais cela, aucune histoire ne serait plus vraie. Elle serait une simple pâle copie de ce qui se trame dans mon imagination. Du coup, quand on me demande_ _ **ce qui se passe dans la suite d'Invisible**_ _, je peux simplement vous dire : de l'aventure, bien plus que de la romance :P_

 _Une question un peu plus délicate à répondre pour moi :_ _ **Est-il nécessaire de lire le premier tome d'Invisible pour comprendre le suivant ?**_ _Je n'arrive pas à me décider. De ce fait, je laisse les lecteurs me le dire, quitte à éditer ensuite cette note d'auteur pour répondre vraiment. **Edit :** selon une lectrice, oui !_

 _ **Va-t-on revoir les personnages de cette fanfiction et l'évolution des couples ?**_ _Oui et non, puisque l'histoire ne sera plus uniquement centrée sur Lily, sinon sur James, qui n'a donc pas forcément des interactions poussées avec les amis de sa sœur. Il n'est pas impossible, cependant, que des allusions soient faites._

 _ **Quel est le personnage qui me correspond le moins/le plus ?**_ _(Celle-ci, je ne m'y attendais pas ^^'). Après réflexion, je vais répondre Jason pour le personnage me correspondant le moins. Je ne dis pas que je ne peux pas attendre quelqu'un. Je dis juste qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser (genre DES ANNÉES !). Pour le personnage me correspondant le plus, Miss Sombre et son côté Je-m'en-foutiste. Attention, je précise que pour ces deux personnages, c'est uniquement des petits pans de leur personnalité qui me correspondent…_

 _ **Ai-je d'autres projets ?**_ _Pour mon plus grand malheur, oui ! Donc, quelques bonus pour Éclair et Vif, dans le recueil déjà existant et rattaché à Invisible. La suite d'Invisible. Ensuite, ce serait des trucs totalement à part. Mais il y a encore des projets en attente, oui :) Et même si je me doute que cela ne vous intéresse pas plus que cela, j'ai pour projet, en attendant de me remettre à écrire, de m'atteler à la correction de mes fictions les plus importantes, avec l'aide d'un(e) bêta que je dois encore trouver._

…

 _Bien. Tout ceci est fortement en train de s'éterniser. Un petit mot rapide pour remercier énormément_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _pour ses corrections sur ces 42 chapitres pour les moments de rire et d'incompréhension, pour toutes les fois où je n'en pouvais plus de cette histoire, mais qu'elle me disait que j'allais y arriver (du coup, je remercie aussi_ _ **LittlePlume**_ _, qui m'a entendue me plaindre lors de journées entières. C'est pas bon, de me connaître, clairement)_

 _Mais surtout, surtouuuuut, merci à vous tous, pour toutes les reviews reçues. Pour votre enthousiasme, alors que franchement, j'ai douté de moi dès quelques chapitres. Pour mon incapacité à savoir vous dire merci correctement, et pour ces fois où je vous ai fait faux-bond, parce que j'avais la flemme d'écrire, ou de poster. Merci à ceux qui me suivent déjà plusieurs années (bah ouais, y en a qui ont eu le courage de faire ça !) Merci, parce que vous êtes géniaux._

 _ **Titietrominet**_ _, ah ah, tu as totalement raison, Lily avance mieux en fin d'histoire qu'en tout début ^^ Moins dangereux, je ne sais pas, elle pourrait se prendre un Cognard par un joueur de mauvais poil, tout est possible, après tout ;) )… Merci à toi, cela fait très plaisir d'avoir eu l'occasion de dialoguer avec toi au cours de ces deux fanfictions !_

 _ **Passingthrough**_ _, moi aussi, je suis plutôt pressée de poster la fin de cette histoire, ah ah ) Eh bien, est-ce que la suite arrive bientôt… Disons que tout est relatif. Vu qu'elle arrivera un jour, donc avant la fin des temps, on peut dire que c'est bientôt, non ? Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais bien la poster début 2017. Mais ça va être chaud patate, pour rester polie. Et, en plus de ça, je ne suis vraiment pas certaine de pouvoir poster avec régularité si je fais ça… On verra donc bien._

 _J'espère vous croiser un jour ou l'autre sur ff. Si jamais je sens que je traîne trop, je ferai en sorte de trouver un moyen de vous contacter. De vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des travaux d'écriture. Je ne sais pas encore comment, je ne suis pas franchement douée pour tout ce qui est newsletters, et tout ça. Mais on verra, en fonction de l'évolution de la chose._

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite de nombreuses heures de lecture, de belles découvertes sur cette plateforme, comme sur d'autres. Et je vous remercie d'avoir été là, toutes ces semaines durant. Toute cette année, en fait…_

 _Promis. Je reviendrai vous torturer avec de nouvelles histoires d'ici peu._

 _ **Méfaits accomplis.**_


End file.
